


Ancient Roots

by RandomButLoved



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 309,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomButLoved/pseuds/RandomButLoved
Summary: On the conclusion of the Wing Ceremony, the outset of the Goddess's Mission begins. And yet the darkness is not out for the Goddess's Soul, but for the Hero's. Zelda must face the world below in search of her friend, only to discover that the Surface is not a land of dreams. War is brewing on the land that she created, and she must not allow the final candle of hope be snuffed out.





	1. Loss

_"It's so much darker when a light goes out than it would if it had ever shone."_

~John Steinbeck~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 1: Loss

_I scream, tears streaming down my face as I push my arm out further to meet his. He's falling into this giant abyss of pure whiteness, deep into the abyss of nothingness. I could allow this to happen, but something searing in the back of my mind is telling me that a potent darkness is waiting in disguise, and that it's after Link. I can't let that happen. As I continue on my flying pursuit, our hands grow only millimetres apart from each other, yet he keeps getting dragged down further and further, and farther away from me._

_I force my body into a position so that I can fall faster, and it greatly aids me in my fight. _ _As time literally slows down, I find myself releasing a form of battle cry as I grab onto his pale hand, closing my fingers in around his. I draw his body towards mine, drinking in his delicious scent as I snuggle closely into his shoulder. I flinch when we suddenly halt in what I could call mid-air, even if there is so much whiteness here that it would almost seem like an obscure comment._

_Nonetheless, I take solace in knowing that I finally have him back._

_He finally opens his eyes, and my rapidly beating heart halts as his sky blue eyes lock onto mine. They blur with confusion, and I cannot help but notice a string of gold stitch in and out of his pupils, distorting the boy that I know and love._

_"Zelda?" he whispers, using his free hand to caress my face ever so slightly in recognition. If I could slump against his body in relief, then I would._

_I lose all sense of time and reality as we embrace each other, my tears returning with full force; not that they had ever stopped; as I cling so tightly to his body that I could merge my body with his. He drags his hand across my hair, fingers becoming entangled with my blonde strands as I find myself visibly relaxing after such a strenuous battle. "Don't ever leave me again, Link," I whisper deep into his shoulder, sobbing loudly, as we're holding each other like we always do._

_"Oh, Your Grace, but he must," a voice suddenly enters this strange realm, chanting out for the one that I had barely managed to save from the doom that was looming above him. The voice that calls out, however, seems almost familiar to me. Something deep within my spirit recognises the person's voice and soul, yet I can't put my finger on it. I also realise how they speak in the ancient language of the Surface, something that I have struggled to master over time._

_I cuddle closer to Link. "W-Who are you?" I ask, even if it is more to calm myself than to identify the actual voice._

_The presence that I cannot see, although, replies in a cryptic manner; one that I feel suits their aura near perfectly. "He bears something we need. And we must obtain it..." I am suddenly lifted into the air by some sort of force, almost like thick threads or vines have wrapped around my body. Whatever holds me leaves me suspended in the air, leaving Link free to be pulled back by shadows. "Say good-bye to him, Your Majesty, because you will never see him again."_

_My heart hammers against my chest as I struggle, crying out with all of my might as the shadows once in disguise start to consume him. Whatever holds me continues its hot persistence, though, and I can tell that they are not giving up on me any time soon. They continue to wind around my feeble body, tightening the more that I struggle. But I will not cease. I am so much stronger than that._

_"Link!" I cry out in vain._

_Our hands meet one last time before we are eternally separated, both his screams and mine deafening me completely as I am lost in the torrent of my own mind._

~*O*~

"Zelda, snap out of it!" My eyes fly open, causing me to stagger backwards; a solid material behind me thankfully catching me before I topple over. I blink rapidly, unaware of the world around me as I attempt to decipher what I was just shown and why. I grasp onto whatever is holding me tighter than I had done in that strange, fragmented dream, my knuckles going white with the grip I have on it. My eyes search around my environment, and reality soon begins to set in once more.

The voice that snapped me back into the realm of the living speaks again, and I snap my head up with a disorientated, "Huh?"

I cast my eyes up to the shadow standing above me, the gorgeous sunlight blinds my vision until I can fully adjust to the sudden intensity of light that penetrates my vision; even after plummeting through that abyss of whiteness. I lean heavily against the edge of the Statue of the Goddess, my mind lost and confused as the shadow extends a hand, politely helping me back onto my feet until I finally realise who the figure is.

Link wraps his strong arms around me, and I relax almost as much as I had done in my dream.

And look what that got him.

As we embrace, I make sure that I am fully back in this world as I look upon Skyloft from my vantage point. _I am Zelda Nohansen Harkinan. I live in Skyloft, a world that is suspended above the cloud barrier that the Goddess formed between the Sky Realm and the Surface during the Great War. I am the Goddess..._ I shake my head, my free hand running across my clothes. _No, I am acting as the Goddess in her stead. Link, who did not just become consumed by shadows, won the Wing Ceremony; and probably thinks that I am mentally deranged... _Not that I blame him. I'm beginning to scare myself too.

I pull away at the sudden thought, unable to mask this as I catch his eyes. He brushes some hair from my face. "What happened?" he asks quietly, concern laced into his tone. I shrug, not wanting to talk about how I managed to receive something like this in the middle of the day. "Hey," he takes my arm. "I'm always going to listen. You've been worrying me ever since you took up this role. Don't shut me out." He tucks his finger under my chin and forces me to look up at him.

I squirm out of his grasp and turn to the light blue, almost green, Bird Statuette that he carved for the Ceremony's Ritual sitting inside of the Statue of the Goddess as an offering.

"I don't know," I answer truthfully. "I-I saw something when I put the Statuette into its place." I can feel his aura behind me desperately begging for me to explain in much more detail as I look out on the bright blue skies closing in around me. "You were falling, but I... I couldn't catch you in time."

And, as usual, he can see right through me. He takes my hand from behind me. "But this isn't the first time you seen something like this, is it?"

I shake my head, and that's all that he needs for an answer.

It has been four months of mental pain leading up to the day of the Wing Ceremony. Ever since I promised Father, the Headmaster of the Knight Academy, that I would follow in the role of the Goddess in today's Ceremony, my mind has become a cloudy fog of thoughts and nightmares that I have never experienced; each worse than the last. Most of them centre on Link's safety, which has not worried me since he is such a skilled flyer, although I am seriously doubting this now.

I refuse to look at him, visibly flinching when he begins to rub circles into my back, folding his arms around my waist to rest his chin on my shoulder. "You aren't going to lose me," he murmurs, though I don't feel very assured by his words from how real these dreams are seeming to me. Just then, all of the times where I have lain in bed at night, shaking uncontrollably from what I have witnessed, flood back to me, making me want to convulse.

"I never want to."

I barely hear his words until I fully listen in. "Let's complete the Ritual and find you somewhere to rest. I think everyone has been putting too much pressure on you..."

As much as I would love to disagree right now, I feel that his slightly comforting words could be considered as a good course of action. If he stays with me until I fall asleep, which will not take long given how little rest I accumulate daily, then maybe my terrors will not haunt me. He pulls away, kneeling down to grasp something that I cannot see from the corner of my eye. When I finally muster the strength to pivot around, I watch as Link places my Harp into my hands.

I let my fingers travel across the golden surface of the instrument. The carvings of wings and birds are not my own, and even Father does not know of their origin. I let my hands brush against the strings, my body swaying from the melodic sounds that it produces; something that concerns Link until I make myself stop. Father had kept this item safe for many years, wishing that I would take up this opportunity to use it when it arose.

Link stays stationary as I turn my attention back to the face of the great Statue, the iconic monument of the Sky Realm that has been here for thousands of years. No one knows of the Statue's origin, even if many have speculated that this is what the Goddess made her appearance known before the Great War. I glance at the Bird Statuette, thankfully not being dragged into another dream sequence before I finally look down at the Harp in my hands.

I cradle the instrument in my arms, shifting my weight across my boots as I easily recall the Ceremonial Song to mind and ready my fingers. I drift off into a subconscious state as I begin to pluck the notes of the melody, barely hearing my voice echo out across the sky island as I play. "Oh youth, guided by the Servant of the Goddess: unite Earth and Sky, bring light to the land..." The words start to roll off of my tongue like a river, one that I can't stop. "Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower, and before you a path shall open; and a heavenly Song you shall hear..."

The last few notes ring out for several seconds, and I don't dare to move until the wind whisks the Song away like a mother with their child. Ever so slowly, I cautiously turn around to see Link's face; one that watches me with some worry, even if that has mostly been washed by the awe that he suddenly feels. "Your voice really is beautiful, Zelda," he says in quiet admiration. He usually comments on how he hears me singing, even if I keep batting them away like they do not matter; which they don't.

I let out a small smile, the gesture warming my heart as I pull myself away from my thoughts before I lose my mirthful thoughts. "Shut up," I discipline with a roll of my eyes. "It's not like my singing compares to yours." His grin drops almost instantly, and a pang of pain courses through my entire body. He always used to sing as a child, but it was almost like he became mute when it came to singing after he lost his family. I miss his voice, only because it reminds me of happier times; not ones filled with depression.

With hesitation, I hold out my hand to him. Anyone who took part in the Ceremony must know what occurs in the Ritual after in case they win. Of course that meant that I had to be close to Groose, but I banish the sickening thoughts before it can turn my stomach too much. He silently takes my hand delicately, kneeling before me in a submissive pose. "In honour of Her Grace," Link says off by heart, probably saying them in his sleep. "I bow before you. My victory is yours to take."

I take a deep breath, letting my eyes slip shut for a moment before I draw myself to my full height. I take in my stature for all that it is as I recite the words that I also must have been saying in my sleep when I am warding nightmares away from my mind. Obviously these attempts have been futile, yet I have tried nonetheless. "Great Goddess, with your guiding light as protector of our people, please grant us your blessing and mercy as I act in your stead during this Ceremony."

Link is the next to speak, not moving from his position of prayer. "We pray for another year of prosperity in the lives of those who you have blessed," he prays. "We honour you in everything that we do, and ask that you will continue to guide us through the clouded pathway of life smothered with the thorns of our past. You graced us with your presence during the Great War to aid us, and we shall never dishonour you by blackening your name and refusing to shower you in our trust and praise."

I pause before speaking again, tightening my grasp on Link's hand. "Valiant youth, you who grasped victory at the celebration of the Bird Folk, in accordance with the old ways of our people, I will now bestow the blessings of the Goddess upon you." Allowing myself to take solace in knowing that this day is coming closer and closer to its finish, I take my hand away from his to untie the knot of the material that is pressing against my back. I place my Harp onto the Statue's hands, releasing the pure white "Sailcloth" from my body.

Once you take on the role of the Goddess for the Wing Ceremony's Ritual, you must create a prize for the year's champion. When I had scoured Father's Office for ideas, I had come across the idea of a piece of material used by "the Goddess's Chosen One" in the Great War to help them land from high places. It was beautifully crafted, even if Father's tomes did not discuss this idea any more than that, and I felt like it was fate that I had found this spark of inspiration. I smile and I fold it into a neat square, the sunlight casting its beautiful light upon the lilac Skyloftian Crest stitched into it.

I smile sweetly when Link finally looks up, knowing the Ritual off by heart. However, no one is supposed to know what the "Goddess" created for her champion to symbolise that she is above all, even if I am but a mere mortal in her eyes. He studies the Sailcloth as I pass it down to him, still staying in a knelt position as he takes it into his hands. "The blessings of the Goddess drift down from the Golden Heavens aloft a Sail, which I now pass on to you."

He smiles slightly only to remember that he has one final passage to say before the Ritual is complete. "And, as the one chosen to follow in the footsteps of the Goddess's Chosen One for this Ceremony, I accept Her Grace's blessing and will continue on in life anew." The last part that we cannot change is him tying whatever blessing from the Goddess to his clothes, which Link ties the Sailcloth to his belt without a second thought.

We both sigh deeply in relief when we realise that we conducted the Ritual right, even if no one is beneath us in the Courtyard to object to this.

When he rises to his feet, his embraces me again tightly. If I wasn't so consumed within my own stress, I would have realised just how nervous he was to take part in the Wing Ceremony and potentially conduct the Ceremony with me after. It was either him, Groose, Cawlin or Stritch, and I wouldn't have been as happy as I am now if any of the others were before me at this moment. I pushed Link a lot to train hard for the Ceremony, even if I shouldn't have put him under so much pressure, but it has all paid off; and we can be solely grateful for that.

As we break apart, he strokes the material of the Sailcloth lightly, catching my gaze as I watch him do so. "How long did it take you to make this?"

I shrug, my hands running over my deep pink dress trimmed with gold, my thumb caressing the sapphire pendant that Mother gave to me a few years before her passing. "Just over a month, I suppose," I reply softly, smiling a little more when I note the startled look on his face. "That was only because I wanted it to be perfect for this year's champion." His face heats up as I tuck my arms behind my back, feeling the Blessed Butterflies blossoming within my stomach myself as I add, "You'll take care of it, won't you?"

He laughs, although he doesn't respond. Usually, I would expect some sort of sarcastic remark to escape from his lips. However, I can see this time that he is being genuine as our eyes meet fully for the first time today, his eyes shining as he says, "I promise. It won't leave my sight." For a moment, the warm summer breeze whistling through my Ceremonial Garb that I also created relaxes me. I discover myself hesitating when he takes my hand and says, "I'll protect it with my life."

I can feel my ears, not my face, glowing pink with heat. He chuckles at his, releasing my hands before the rest of my body can tingle with warmth. "S-So the Ritual is complete." I stammer, biting my lip as I tenderly avoid his gaze now and again. Although when I try to keep my mouth shut, my body seems to react in the opposite way and I blurt out, "But there's something that I want to do first..." He raises a brow at me as I force myself to step closer, the tension rising.

It wasn't just the Sailcloth that I saw in one of Father's tomes.

_'In any form of ritual placed after the time of the Great War and the rise of the Island in the Sky, the Bird Folk are known for honouring both the Goddess and her Chosen One. If any male and female were conducting a ritual together in honour of these two and the sacrifices they permitted during the time of need, they were to share a form or merging, whether this be from a form of gesture, embrace, or kiss. This was to praise the power of them combining during the War, and to thank them for what they had done to allow the Bird Folk to survive...'_

Link and I have been close, although Karane's constant nagging has allowed my closeness to transform over the years. While I do not know if this is the same with him, I could finally see whether [or not] it has been the same. If he rejects me, then I will understand, and my world would be filled with joy if he accept me for what we both will feel. I haven't been able to build up the courage for this, though my hesitation has always been the main factor to hold me back from things I've wanted in life.

"Zelda..." he starts softly. "I wanted to ask you something first."

I shake my head. "No, this can't wait," I respond, pushing my foot down on this moment. My heart hammers against my chest. No, it has been ever since I saw his grasp the Bird Statuette in the Wing Ceremony so long ago; even if it wasn't all that long. "Something has happened, and I think this is the best time to speak up. I wanted to..." There it is, the hesitation. Its phantom pain floods into my system like an uncontrollable flow of water. And, like I always so, I stammer out, "I want to try out that Sailcloth of yours."

He becomes even perplexed at this, pulling the Sailcloth away from his belt. "What do you—?" He cries out when I grab him by the shoulders. I stare at his face for a long time, by stomach cramping up as I determine what to do. My mind becomes so foggy and confused that I don't realise just exactly what I am doing before I spin him around and shove him off of the Statue. He topples off of the hands of the Statue, causing me to scream in fright.

Without letting another second pass, I leap off myself and whistle out sharply for my Loftwing, large birds that are bestowed upon us as mounts by the Goddess when she deems us ready to sprout or "wings" and fly out of the nest of Skyloft. Destiny, my lavender coloured Loftwing, appears within moments and I collide harshly against her, grabbing her reigns and guiding her down towards the Courtyard that Link falls down towards. I call out to him as he falls, yet he ignores me as I reach out to him; my dream sequence coming true right before my very eyes.

That is until he raises the Sailcloth above him with precision speed, especially for a person who hasn't used such a thing before, and staggers away from the circular design in the central part of the Courtyard when he lands. "Link!" I exclaim as I help him back onto his feet, the Sailcloth lying forgotten on the floor. "Don't leave me again, Link." My eyes widen, knowing that I have said that twice today in the same sort of context, holding him close to me as his breath is ragged. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that..."

My stomach drops when he chuckles.

"You always have been extraordinary, haven't you, Zelda?" I snap my head up to meet his gaze, his eyes twinkling in the afternoon sunshine. "Whatever you wanted to say made you panic, which you tend to do, but it wasn't your fault." He tilts his head skywards. "It just seems that you have a hobby for pushing me off of things, huh?" I bite my lip in embarrassment, only because I know that it is true. Only this morning did I push him off of the diving platform here to call for his Loftwing and train for the Ceremony.

That didn't go as I had planned.

I push some hair behind my ear. "Heh, that was an accident. It's not like I knew that Crimson wasn't going to be there..." He smiles warmly at me, the sunlight smothering his features so much that he literally shines. "Ahem," I mutter. "I should, um... I should really be returning the Harp back to Father." I curse at my cowardice when I realise that I have left the Harp on the hands of the Statue and when I try to fly back up there, Link grabs my hand, spinning me around before I can flee.

"Zelda, hold on." I try to tug myself away from him, not wanting to stay near him after the amount of grief that I have caused him. However, his grip is unusually tight on me, and I know that he isn't giving up on me any time soon. "Zelda... I never said what I wanted to just," he shakes his head, not believing something that he is thinking. He releases me. "Look, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to—"

"Link, I need to go," I step in, automatically feeling sorry for him once I see the look crossing his face. "I need to—"

Now he cuts in before I can go off on a ramble, "I wanted you to come flying with me." I, taken back by this, am left speechless at the sudden raise of his voice. It wasn't risen in an angry manner, though, but more like a desperate act. He lowers his tone. "I just thought since it was such a special day, and it's the last day of summer, why don't we spend it together?" he gulps, holding his hands out. "O-Only if you want to, that is. I know you wanted to go to the Lumpy Pumpkin with Karane, but I..."

His face pales slightly when I laugh, taking his hand into mine. "I'd love that."

He smiles, stepping away when I release his hand from around mine. He slowly calls out for Crimson, his rare ruby red Loftwing that most thought had been lost from the line of Loftwings. When Crimson arrives, I always notice how Link's Loftwing always has an old look in his eyes, especially with his scar above his right eye. Wherever it came from, it makes him look amazing. I mount Destiny, her and Crimson nuzzling each other's beaks before beating their wings; flying us up into the skies above.

While my stomach may be doing back-flips inside of me, a strange sense of calmness comes over me as I drag my fingers across Destiny's feathers. As Skyloft grows smaller and smaller beneath us, Link and I allow our Guardian Birds to fly wherever we want; a deep silence cutting through the tension that is rising. On the way, I pluck my Harp from the hands of the Statue, knowing that leaving it alone would be bad considering its value. I fumble with my hands, constantly shifting my weight.

No other day has been so special.

* * *

My eyes watch the fluffy white clouds around me excitedly, my Ceremonial Dress flapping around my legs in the strong wind as my bright hair trails behind me elegantly. Link always tells me that my hair looks like gold, and I blush every time at it. Nobody, other than Groose, says stuff like that to me; but I prefer it when Link says it. He says it not because he wants my attention, but because he actually knows that it's true and can't go a while without boosting my confidence.

I glance over at him for a moment, noticing how his features are bathed in the glory light of the sun, and I find my eyes locked in place as I cast my gaze to him. It is almost like there is a golden light outlining his body, even if that is not possible, almost like his Soul is soaring with him and singing with mirth too. I don't expect him to suddenly look over at me too, making me look away when our eyes meet.

I should feel courageous, although this moment could end one of two ways—and even that worries me.

When he calls over to me, though, I have to look over at him. "Thank you for coming out today," he says with a warm smile. "I don't think this day could have gone any better if you weren't here celebrating with me." He seems to lose focus, something he tends to do while flying; yet I do manage to hear him add in a quieter voice, "I'll always remember this..." My lips curve upwards into a smile at this, and I resist the urge to guide Destiny closer to him.

The short conversation that we had goes quiet after that, allowing the both of us to fall into much deeper thoughts that we do not dare to express. I sigh, letting my eyes flutter shut to embrace the sun in its full glory. My mind becomes a land of close-ended thoughts that I cannot even muster the energy to complete before they drift out of my grasp. I care none for this, though, as all I care about is the wind blowing against my skin and the moment that I am in.

I notice the clouds being outlined with grey, like the Goddess is shading the clouds over. I look around, noticing how the sun is still shining, not being concealed by any of the clouds. Shrugging, I ignore this thought and continue to revel in this moment. When this moment has passed, I open my eyes to find Link watching me. He avoids my eyes with much more precision that I have, maybe because he does it a lot more than me, but I try to make him feel better when I speak up, "Today really was wonderful, Link."

Our eyes meet, making us both smile simultaneously. Blessed Butterflies fill my stomach again, or multiply. Either way, they blossom from my stomach and rise up to my heart. I hold it gingerly, only snapped back into reality when Link speaks up again.

"You know, Zelda..." he trails off into thought again, much like he had done in the Courtyard before. As much as I adore these little things, it does annoy me slightly when I want him to speak and he just doesn't. I clear my throat loudly, thankfully drawing him back into reality. "Sorry," he pauses again, messing with his fingers as he gathers his thoughts. "Um, Zelda..." He says. "I-I really want to talk to you about something that's been on my mind for a while now," he breaths out a laugh. "I'm just not sure how to say it."

"It's all right," I call back. "Whatever it is, I'll be listening."

He runs his fingers through his hair, and I barely hear him say, "That's the problem, you'll be listening..." Unable to fight my urge any longer, I guide Destiny towards Crimson, noting again how the skies have grown darker over the time since I last checked – ignoring it like I had done before. His eyes travel across the cloud barrier beneath us, forcing himself to build up the courage in order to meet my eyes fully. "Zelda, I—"

I shouldn't have ignored the clouds darkening.

I hear a sound in the distance, one that I don't recognise and don't listen to properly because I am too busy listening to Link's words. When he is cut off, time slows down for me as a sudden gust of wind slaps us both harshly in the face. Somehow, the wind gives off such a strange aura that sends shivers across the surface of my skin. As I recover, I hear Link asking me whether I am all right, but my voice dies straight in my throat when I see what the source of the wind actually was.

A Black Tornado.

Father told me about these. I remember there being stories and myths being told about these all throughout my life. But that's all that they were: stories, folklore, maybe even the tales from old wives that have strange morals to them. Storms in the Sky Realm are a grey colour, but this mix of brown and jet black has never been seen before. I pinch myself a few times, yet the image doesn't fade once penetrating my vision. It is actually real, but that isn't possible!

"Zelda!" My gaze flies over to Link, my stomach dropping as he glides to me and leans dangerously over Crimson; his Loftwing barely staying calm. He extends a hand to me, my face draining of all colour as I stare at him. "Climb on!" I shake my head, shuffling away from him. I'm too caught up in the idea of a Black Tornado existing for him to start panicking himself. "Zelda, I can't move any closer, take my hand now!"

It's not an option. It's an order, a command, one that I must take immediately.

That is until I rise to take his extended hand and Destiny rears up, throwing me from my seat and into the abyss below me. I am about to scream, though something suddenly grabs a hold of me and keeps me suspended in the air. My heart leaps to my throat as this mysterious force hoists me up and into someone's quaking arms. I hold onto the figure tightly, recognising their scent even when they are shaking without any form of control. My throat burns as I gulp, wrapping my arms around him so strongly that I could become one with him again.

My Harp falls from my hands before I can realise, and it shines once before disappearing into the sea of clouds below.

The circulation in my body decreases as he presses me closely to his body, snaking his arms around me so that he can maneuver himself, making sure that his body protects mine as he holds the reigns of Crimson in a white-knuckled grip. "I've got you," he reassures me, knowing that I am shaking as much as he is. "I'm getting us home." Another burst of wind smashes against us, Destiny flying away without a care for me; though I don't blame her whatsoever when I am in such safe hands.

Although it is when Link attempts to fly away from the storm that things change for the worse.

I feel that shiver run atop my skin again, and I swear that I see a tendril of blackness vines its way towards us. No matter what it is, something spooks Crimson like it had done with Destiny, and I would have been thrown from him if it wasn't for Link's iron grip around me. He tries to control his Loftwing as much as possible, though even Link's touch isn't reassuring like it usually is. Nothing helps his Crimson Loftwing, and he continues to panic until one of us is thrown; that one person being his master.

Link tumbles from his seat atop Crimson, and I burst into action. Like he had done with me, I lean life-threateningly over the petrified Loftwing and reach out for Link before he can fall too far away from me. My hand catches his wrist, jerking us both as I reinforce my grip around Crimson's reigns. As we both hang like this, I can feel my grip failing quickly before me. Over the swirling wind speeds, I cry with glassy eyes, "Don't let go!" His eyes flicker up to mine, feeling his own wrist slipping.

"Never."

I sense that shiver again, and that same tendril of darkness that I thought was a delusion vines up our linked arms. I am not the only one who sees it, because Link studies it as well. I am waiting for the moment that I awake from another one of those dream sequences, finding that I hit my head at some point and none of this ever happened at all. The wisp of inky shadows twirls mainly around our locked hands, and I realise exactly what is happening when I feel a stab of heat and pain rush through my hand.

Out of reflex, I gasp and release my hands from his wrist, which is my fatal mistake.

Our eyes lock one last time as our grasp finally fails, the tendril gone instantly. I scream as he begins to fall, extending my hand as far as it will go, tears running down my face as he falls just out of my grip. His eyes flutter shut as the Tornado beginning to submerge him within the eye of the storm in seconds, my world collapsing around me. My scream continues on until my voice literally dies, my gaze never leaving his body as it grows smaller and smaller as each moment passes.

My strips of ribbon from my hair untangle themselves, and are flying around in my face at the impact of the harsh tornado winds, so I end up tugging them all out in one pull and allowing them to fly away. They hold too many happy memories, and this one cannot compare to any other moment in my life, even on par with Mother's passing. Tears sting harshly at my eyes as the events that have unfolded without any warning whatsoever, knowing that it was all of my fault; completely and utterly.

I don't even think about my next action.

I steeply dive Crimson towards the tornado in hopes of finding and saving Link before he hits the dreaded cloud barrier. I can barely see his body in the masses, and I know that I must aid him before I lose him forever. However, something fortifies around the tornado that I do not see until it is far too late. Crimson is thrown backwards, forcing myself out of my seat and separating me from the Crimson Loftwing. I see the last remnants of Link's body before he is consumed and my vision goes spotty.

I fall through the air at the speed of sound, unaware of everything as I start to lose my grasp on consciousness. My world begins to darken, my sights on Crimson gone completely as my mind only thinks about the boy who I have just killed, the moments before the black tornado attacking but an illusion to protect me. Deep inside of me, I know that the tornado was real, even if it means that I really am crazy. I reach out one last time for Link, but I see nothing but clear blue skies as if nothing had happened.

That, and the same chilling voice from my dream earlier.

_"Prepare the Ritual."_ They say. _"Once we retrieve the boy's memories, His Majesty will feast on his Soul tonight!"_

~*O*~

_"Zelda ...?" My eyes slowly open at the spiritual sounding voice calling out to me. I fall through darkness at such a fast pace that I don't feel like I am going to survive it, the only light being permitted to radiate through the shadows coming from a flying spirit dressed in purple and blue. I cannot tell what is real and what is not any longer, only who has been pulled away from me like my heart-wrenching dreams have been showing me._

_I open my dry feeling mouth, croaking out, "W-Who... are you?"_

_"Zelda, I am waiting for you," the spirit replies, ignoring me completely; like she has been programmed to say these words alone. She draws closer to me, most of her body, one that merely resembles a human, but it looks somewhat blurred out. "You shall play a large role in the destiny of the land that you call the Surface. The time has come for you to awaken your age-old self and act in this mission of great importance. You may not understand, my dear, but all shall be explained when the Goddess chooses for you to."_

_I part my lips to query as much as my parched mouth allows me to when the entire void around me turns entirely white, the spirit dissolving into the abyss. Link appears before my eyes without warning, my heart clenching as I see the same frightened look in his eyes that I witnessed before I let go of him. At first, I am still the person who if falling, however destiny turns the tables until he is the one who is falling._

_I reach out for him, screaming out his name as I am overwhelmed by the sudden change of events. He can only do the same back to me, our fingers brushing against each other like they had done before. I feel his warmth one last time before his body become alight with golden flames that buries itself inside of his body before being wrenched out again without any warning or remorse. He lets out a scream as an ominous shadow appears through the cloudy whiteness and absorbs that light, Link's pale form descends into the shadow along with it._

_My hope dies with him._

~*O*~

I bolt upright so suddenly that I don't fully realise that it has happened until several moments after. My breathing is drawn out in ragged gasps as a harsh wave of nausea rams straight into me, forcing me to fall back onto whatever I was lying on before I swam back into consciousness. My eyes shut completely when I collide with what I was lying on, and it takes most of my strength to reopen them once more. What I find, however, is something that completely surprises me.

I am not falling through an abyss, or through the Sky Realm itself, but I am back home in Skyloft.

I cover my eyes with my hands, unable to comprehend how I got back here, or what is going on in general. All I remember is the vague dream before I arose again, and flying with Link. On top of that, I remember something about a storm, but my mind seems to be distorting the memory so much that I don't believe it was real. It just felt like a really bad nightmare. As I pull my hands away, I stare up at my bedroom ceiling, realising that Link must have bought me back home when I fell asleep. I have done that sometimes when I am out flying, and this is the most likely outcome.

But when I hear a deep sigh of apparent relief off to my left, I gasp before I can stop myself and snap my head over to the source of the voice. Father stands there in place of Link, who I thought it was going to be, still wearing his deep sunset coloured robes that have been passed down through our family for the past few generations. His eyebrows are knotted together from stress, most likely caused by work, as he moves towards me; sitting on my bed and clasping my hand in a strong grip.

"My dear, you're awake!" he breathes, almost close to tears. "What happened to you? When Crimson bought you back with a weak pulse, I've never been so petrified." He draws my perplexed form close to his, and I notice just exactly how much he is quaking. "I thought you were about to join your Mother, Zelda. What happened to cause us both so much pain?" By the time that he releases me, I stare into his eyes with more confusion that he has.

Then I realise something.

"Wait," I say quietly, unsure of my hypothesis being true. "Crimson bought me back?" Father, almost confused over my question, nods as if I should have known this. "Where's Link?"

His eyes glint with a mix of emotions that I can't decipher each of them individually. "We do not know," he answers truthfully. "But there is no cause for concern, as we have not been able to search the Sky Realm yet for his whereabouts. Night has fallen, my dear, so we cannot face the dangers of this world until the sun rises again." Any hope that I once felt dies stillborn in my chest. I want him to walk in now with his usual grin that always brightens my day, though I can tell that it's not possible.

"He's not here?" I ask, my tone almost childlike.

Father shakes his head lightly. "He did not return with you, nor did your own Loftwing." He places both of his hands atop my shoulders, squeezing them slightly. "What happened out there, Zelda? The both of you are both capable enough of soaring the skies by yourselves, so what made this time so different?" I take a long time to gather my thoughts, attempting to reply numerous times without any form of avail. My thoughts, clouded and scatters, seem to all lead to one thing in particular.

_"Prepare the Ritual. Once we retrieve the boy's memories, His Majesty will feast on his Soul tonight!"_

The memories hit me so hard that I can barely breathe when I remember them. "The Black Tornado," I whisper. "I let him go. I let him fall..." My eyes blur with tears, and I can't take it any longer. Pushing myself upright, I force myself unsteadily onto my feet and rush towards my door. I don't make it very far, since my body is too weak from the attack that I fall to the ground. Father is there instantly, panicking like mad as he helps me back onto my bed with a soothing tone.

"Black Tornadoes do not exist, my dear," he rubs circles into my back. "You must still be in shock from the storm that you were caught up in. Instructor Owlan was going to call off the Ceremony from the threat of storms later on in the day, especially since Crimson's kidnapping prolonged the wait until the race..." He hugs me tightly, pushing me down softly onto the bed and pulling the bed sheets over my shaking body. He caresses my cheek. "Rest, Zelda. You'll wake up and find him home, I promise..."

My eyes begin to flicker shut as his footsteps grow further and further away from me. He blows out the candle on my desk, causing the lurking shadows to become far more alert than before and start creeping around my prone body. As the door clicks shut, the memories flash behind my closed eyelids so harshly that I blink them back open rapidly, scanning my dark room without hesitation.

I silently cry for a long time after Father has left me alone here, staring intently at the bird carving of Destiny that Link made for my sixteenth birthday as the embers of the candle slowly die out. I remember his grip on my hand during the Tornado attack made me feel so secure, but now he's gone. I recall his voice, and how is constantly stayed strong no matter how much fear was laced into it, and now I'll never hear it again. If I hadn't have let go when my hand burned. If I had just held onto him for a few seconds longer...

"Dominae," a calming voice reflects around my head and the room, chanting out to me to me in that single word. The voice sounds like the one from my dream just, calling out to me like my time has come; my test has arrived. My dark, yet honest thoughts quell as I shift my vision up to the door to where the source of the voice came from.

"Dominae, your time has come," she, I think, repeats.

I slowly rise from the bed, feeling drawn to her voice in a trance.

Something stitched into her tone forces me into action, an action that I know will change the course of this day. While I cannot change time, I can't lose hope. On the edges of my consciousness, I can still feel Link. It may be weak, and it may be a sense of false hope, but I latch onto it without hesitation. In order to stay strong, I try to banish the light-headed sensation flowing through my veins. I push myself to move onwards, fearing that if I lose myself in that one sensation coursing through me, then I might lose the drive needed to pursue Link and bring him home safely.

Hope knows no fear. Hope dares to blossom, even inside of the abysmal abyss. Hope secretly feeds and strengths promise. And, for that, I shall never lose it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The final line: "Hope knows no fear. Hope dares to blossom, even inside of the abysmal abyss. Hope secretly feeds and strengths promise." is from a quotes from Sri Chinmoy, and I just found it fitting for that ending.


	2. Gain

_"You must accept finite disappointment but never lose infinite hope."_

~Martin Luther King Jr.~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 2: Gain

She floats elegantly outside my door, her form but a mere wisp of light in the blackness. "Follow me, Your Grace," she says quietly, as if not to wake anybody. "It is time." I step forwards, somehow feeling that trusting this spirit is right, although I halt just as quickly. _Y__our Grace?_ I think to myself nervously. _T__hat's what the voice called me.__ I shake my head, removing the thoughts from my mind._ _She must know how to help me. She reminds me of something from one of the Ancient Texts..._

I move towards her again, more cautiously than before, my mind racing with all sorts of questions. And yet, she simply glides away when I reach out for her; only just when I am centimetres away from her, however. I unsteadily run down the corridor, ready to corner her to ask why she is here – only for her to somehow realise what I am trying to do and she flies straight through the door leading outside. I leap back in surprise, my breath hitching up as my vision goes a little fuzzy.

_Be careful, Zelda_, I soothe, clutching the wall to try and refocus myself. _Pushing yourself too much will be disastrous._ As soon as I feel that my vision is enough to let myself carry on, I carefully move forwards and grasp the door handle, staying close to the wall if I need it. To be quite honest, I half expect for the double doors to completely give out on me like they did with her, but they don't to my surprise.

Pushing open the smooth doors, I step out into the cold outdoors. Again, I expect that it will be late afternoon or early evening, but what I find is the tiny sparks of stars twinkling against the midnight purple sky. A chill courses through my body, realising just how long I have been unconscious for – knowing that I did not hit the cloud barrier either. I fight back the urge to let the tears slip out, which is certainly easier said that actually done.

To convince myself that he's all right is naive and childish. Acceptance is necessary.

Shoving my previous thoughts aside, I scan the surroundings and recall how Skyloft is incredibly beautiful at night and a good time of day to calm a person's nerves. Of course, not any longer now that the level of Keese have spiked up rapidly in a week or so along with Blue Chuchus and even the Remlits, the tiny house pets that become demonic when the moon rises, especially like tonight with a full moon. Nobody is allowed outside of the Academy at night any longer, except for the trained knights who are prepared to protect us while we slumber.

And sometimes, that isn't even enough.

The spirit girl is out here too, which only adds to the tension of being out here, and she pulls herself away from me when I attempt to pursue her again. "Dominae," she repeats once more through the night air, her voice melodic. "You must follow me." She continues floating backwards, as if she is placed on a set path, and towards the set of wide wooden steps leading up to the Statue of the Goddess. I anxiously follow her, Blessed Butterflies swarming in my stomach while her eyes are always fixed onto mine.

The last time I was there, I lost someone too close to me. The Goddess only knows what will happen this time.

My careful walk soon turns into a jog, and then into a sprint when my body adjusts to the sudden movement after what happened however many hours ago; even if I need to hold onto the handrail for support on the way upwards. _I will follow her_. I command, my breath beginning to come out in short rasps. Apparently going against Father wasn't the best idea, and yet I still push on forth. _I __have ___to!_ _I force myself to keep going, dragging my feet up the last few steps by the time I reach the top.

I stumble on a loose rock and fall onto my knees, barely watching as the figure finally turns away from me. I keep watching intently as she raises her winglike arms in front of the bars that block the way into the Statue of the Goddess at night. There's a few moments of silence until the actual bars glow brightly dyed in a purple hue, spawned by whatever she has created. _I thought that "magic" had died out in the era of the Great War. How can she use it? _The bars completely disappear after a while, and the figure turns back to me.

"We may continue, Dominae." And with that, she does as she states and carries on into the Statue's courtyard.

_Just who _ _is _ _this spirit?_

I barely manage to snap myself away from the wild thoughts ringing through my brain when I realise that I need to carry on following the figure through the courtyard. I push myself onto my feet slowly, noticing that she is waiting for my patiently within the Keese filled courtyard. The face of Link sparks in my mind, and it draws me forwards and towards the spirit girl.

She guides me right up to the base of the Statue, and I finally speak after what feels like forever, even if it was mere minutes ago. "W-Why are you here?" I rasp. "Why have you escorted me here with monsters are about?" I wait a long time for a response. She stares deep into my eyes for a while, only to finally respond with physical movement by flying straight into the base of the Statue.

I stand in shock, confused and concerned that I am going mad when something incredible happens. The Skyloftian Crest carved into the base of the Statue glows brightly and an arch-shaped chunk of stone fully dissolves into a mass of purple sparks; just like the bars from before, I soon realise; revealing a long, dark tunnel leading right into the core into the Statue that nobody knew existed here before.

_It's now or never, Zelda_, I tell myself calmly, stepping forwards; only to be stopped by something cracking beneath my right boot. I look straight down as I move my shoe out of the way, a tiny red feather with it's shaft snapped from where I had just stepped on it. _"I wanted you to come flying with me."_

A tiny smile creases my features as I kneel down to pick it up, twisting it around my fingers. "You're always with me, aren't you, sleepyhead?" I whisper, rising my head and slowly getting back onto my feet as I look ahead of me. "And I'll do whatever it takes to find you, if you aren't..." My voice returns to it's regular volume as I stiffen up in fear. The phantom pain, much like the one that I felt in this exact same place, strikes at my core.

_If he is still alive. But you all ready know the answer to that, huh?_

My hands quake, abiding by my own thoughts as I stare down the tunnel. I could ignore this, passing it off as nothing but my consciousness becoming so fragmented that I have currently lost my grip on reality. I could leave now, turn on my heel, and forget everything about this. I could mourn properly and in the correct way, even if I could never fully get over this sudden loss. My fingers close in and around the feather, and something snaps inside of me.

But what if it's not? What if this isn't my mind going abnormal and this is actually reality? The spirit, the one that I recognise from the Ancient Texts in Father's Office, is still not present here, though she could be real too. Maybe this really is supposed to happen, and I suppose that it could lead to something. I am not quite sure why, but a feeling deep inside of me wants me to to inside of the Statue, and I'm not sure if I will ever understand it.

With a burst of courage, I press my hand up towards where the slab had once covered the base of the Statue, discovering that it really is no longer there. I gasp and pull away from it like it has burnt my hand, my eyes flickering between my fingers and the open entrance to the Statue's core; one that never existed in Skyloft's memory until now. Chewing on my lip, my pondering comes to a halt when the whistling of the wind rustles the feather in my hand.

No matter what has happened to Link, I will not let this go unscathed.

And, on that, I pursue the spirit girl and the core of the great Statue of the Goddess, my heart pounding against my chest and threatening to tear free from my body at any point now. Clutching the feather as tight as I can, I hold it close to me. I soon discard any thoughts as light appears at the end of the tunnel, and I send as many prayers to the Goddess as I can to make sure that she is with me.

I'm going to need it, after all.

* * *

~Interlude~

He awoke to screaming.

Jolting awake, Link could not come to his senses fast enough to realise that he was surrounded by shadows. They mackled around him like he was a new toy for a child to take into their possession and mutilate it until there was a better version of it. Nonetheless, the sun was far too bright where he was as well, burning through his eyes and clouding his vision with light so badly that he could not understand what was going on.

He bought his arm up to his face, realising that he was somehow face-first on the floor. He was suddenly surprised that no one, not even Zelda's hearty giggle or Groose's mocking laugh, seemed to be showing any concern for the fact that he seemed to have blacked out in a very open area. He couldn't even hear the winds that blew constantly through Skyloft, nothing but the screaming of numerous things around him.

And, somehow, he realised that they were not screams of fright, but of victory instead.

Attempting to find out just exactly what was going on, Link flipped himself over, coming face to face with many sets of sickly green eyes. He shuffled away, finding that he was surrounded by many of these beings. When the sun's angle shifted to the shadows, the illumination that it created allowed Link to see just exactly what was cornering him. And, at the sight of it, he felt his own face pale.

There were many of these beings, however many he did not know. Many of them had red skin, clearing not human whatsoever, their piercing eyes boring into his own at the sight of him. They seemed to recognise him too, even if that was not physically possible, the beings of a multitude of colours behind the red beings squealing battles cries left, right, and centre, their blades raised high in the air; ready for a fight.

They did not hesitate.

His world, one that he could still not see properly, became a blur of red, pain, and cries elicited from both him and the creatures without any warning whatsoever. Link could not understand how these creatures had made their way to Skyloft, nor much of what has occurred the last time that he was awake, therefore could only attempt to reach for the blade sticking out from his shoulder; even if he could not reach it in time before another round of knives rained down from the sky.

Link soon felt himself falling lower and lower to the dusty ground until he was forced against it. The creatures, ones that still were unknown to him, did not care for his well-being and continued on in their siege, knowing that submission of their victim was necessary for their Commander and overall Master. The sharp fingers of the beings soon grabbed onto him, attempting to pull him away from wherever he was in the Sky Realm, all unknowing of the other presence that appeared from out of an ancient Temple.

The person's aged toes peeked out from the tall, red cloak that they were garbed in, numerous tribal jewellery and markings marking their body and skin. As soon as they caught sight upon the scene, especially with the person in the midst of it all, they released a small gasp, dropping the small instrument in their hands. Biting their lip in alarm, they discarded the thought of the instrument in the dirt and raised their hands towards the monsters surrounding the boy.

Muttering a small incantation, a mixture of colours appeared in their frail hands before shooting towards the combination of monsters ahead of them. Within seconds, the sphere of magic grew in potency and size above Link before dispelling around the monsters, forcing him to cover his own eyes as the creatures around him released one last scream before falling to the ground; every last one of them dead.

The presence who had saved his life used their magic to help them down the small ledge leading down into the small courtyard outside of the Temple that they protected. They rushed towards Link, helping him to sit up as he coughed, the action sending a jarring force through his body. The being tensed a little at the sight of so much blood, even if the wounds were light stubborn things and could easily be healed. Nonetheless, Link finally met his gaze with the crimson eyes of the being above him.

"W-Who...?"

The woman, Link realised, shook her head, a tiny smile creasing her features. "Do not speak, young one," she held her hand above his chest, shifting her knelt position to send her magic through his form. He tensed at the warm sensation that it created, his eyes wide at the sight of an extinct practise being used. His eyes snapped around the world around him wildly, unable to understand what was occurring around him. The woman chuckled a little, unable to bring him back to the present before he spoke up again.

"But... I..."

The memories slammed so hard into his brain that he could barely cope. From the morning in Skyloft, awaking late as he usually would, finding Zelda in the Courtyard of the Statue of the Goddess with her melodic voice that captivated him to that very day, searching for Crimson once realising that she had been stolen away. And, after all of that, including grasping victory in the celebration of the Wing Ceremony, the one memory that suddenly burned into his mind sent shivers through his body.

_"Don't let go."_

_"Never."_

But he had, and yet he somehow wasn't dead.

Link shook his head over and over, ignoring the fact that there was another human being before him that was certainly not from the Sky Realm. None of this was right. He had fallen, doomed to collide with the cloud barrier just like his family had done before. And yet, the Black Tornado had somehow sent him to an entirely new land; maybe one inside of his own mind before death appeared to greet him. Still, the woman placed one hand on his face while steadying him with the other.

"You are dazed, confused, and very much still injured from your assailants," she explained to him calmly, like a mother would to their frightened child. "I shall explain all to you, young one, but you must place your trust in me for myself to do this for you. Are you willing to trust me?" It took him a long time to, but Link soon nodded in agreement. "Destiny has called for you, returning to the land that you only know by the stories that have been passed on through the generations."

Link looked around at the masses of greenery surrounding him and the woman. Tall walls closed in around the area in which he had landed without dying of falling, the overgrowth snaking through the indents of the brick walls like a disease. The trees, far taller than anything that he had ever witnessed in his life, stretched towards the skies above, the ones that were covered by the cloud barrier that he should have fallen into before.

"I'm dreaming..."

She laughed again, smiling at his persistence. "Oh, I assure you that you are not dreaming. This is the land of the Surface that has been a large part of many celebrations and fables across your generations in the Sky Realm," she looked deep into his eyes, her tone taking on a serious edge. "Now, I must ask this of you, did you come here of your own accord? Did you somehow make it through the cloud barrier with your city's technology?" She knew that the latter question was not to be correct at all, although she had to at least include it.

Link thought back to the blurred memories scattered across his mind, ones that bought back too many harsh memories, white hot pain, and questions over the well-being of Zelda too. When he finally returned the serious gaze with the woman, he whispered, "No. I did not come here of my own accord." The woman hummed in irritation, these events far too magical to be mere coincidence. The shower of light that she had witness was real after all, and it concerned her greatly.

"I assumed so," she replied, gritting her teeth. She raised her head to the sky, helping Link onto his feet. "Very well, we must leave this area before more creatures of darkness appear to assail you like they had almost done before," she gestured towards the Temple before the two of them. "Shall we?" While Link still could not understand what was going on, nor whether any of this was real or not, he complied and followed her.

"T-Thank-you." He commented after a few moments of silence, the woman aiding him up the ledge of vegetation leading towards the Temple. "Why did those... creatures want me?" The woman did not respond, too caught up in her thoughts and unwilling to answer his question anyway. Unsure of what else to say, he began with the basics. "Well, could I know your name?"

She smiled at his politeness, the feeling of human contact almost alien to her. She kept this thought to herself, however, still trying to figure out the intentions of destiny for allowing the boy to descend to his once homeland without his own thought about it. "I am Impaz," she soon replied. "I am the priestess that has presided over the Sealed Temple for many years."

He smiled a little. "I'm—"

"Link, yes, they all are." She cut in before Link could speak. He stopped completely as they moved closer and closer to the Temple's doors. With a slight sigh, Impaz turned to him and passed him a content and reassuring smile. "Those stories in your home speak of numerous Heroes across Time itself, though many of their names unknown. Your name is passed down from a time after the Great War itself, and with it comes immense honour and sacrifice."

He gulped a little, his trust wavering. "H-How do you know all of this?" Her smile faded away as she pushed open the Temple doors, twisting back around to meet his eyes equally.

"Because I am a Messenger of the Gods, and have been tasked with aiding the Chosen Ones of Destiny when their time comes to descend onto the Surface of old," she clarified, standing firm before him. "And, young one, you are one of them. Your Mission is long and your trials many, however you must be the one to endure and overcome these trials. None of this will make sense to you, as your future stand unclouded, but the very least I can do is explain what I can for you until you set out on this spiritual journey yourself."

Link stood there, almost awe struck for far too long as he stared at the priestess. She glanced up at the skies, noticing how the sun was all ready beginning its descent over the cloud barrier, meaning that night would soon fall there. And when night fell, the Demons shrouding the land would soon come for the boy she was told to protect with her life; a boy who knew nothing of his destiny whatsoever.

So, filled with hesitance, Link decided deep inside to trust the priestess; knowing that she meant very little harm as she had protected him from those creatures and healed him. If it was an act, then it was a good one, but he could not think of such things. While Link knew never to trust people so easily, he also knew that she had far more information than he did – information that he needed.

Especially on the Land of Old, a place he could only dream about, now standing on the soil of that land; even if it was not of his own accord.

He soon followed the priestess inside, his boot catching on something that gleamed on the ground. He knelt down to inspect it, recognising it instantly. In the earth beneath him sat Zelda's Harp, somehow following him down onto the Surface too; another subject that he was lost in the dark about. A tiny, yet genuine, smile crept onto his face as he took the Harp into his grasp; recalling the times when he was with the one that he truly cared about, and was not with him.

_"Oh youth..."_

Link could only pray that she was all right as he stepped into the ancient Temple, holding the Harp close to his chest and willing to protect his last physical fragment of his homeland until he drew his final breath. Impaz watched him do so, sealing the door behind him, the chill of the Temple and destiny itself coursing through her veins. The time had come, and she had no choice but to send him into the unknown territory of the Demon Army no matter how much she wanted to object.

Their game of War had only just begun, and she could not alter the position of the supposed "pawn" of the War of Gods.

* * *

~Zelda~

"Your Grace, or maybe you prefer "Dominae", your time has come," the spirit girl calls out to me as soon as I enter the inside of the Statue, though she is not here. "I have been waiting for this day, the day that I shall guide you." I search around for her presence, although I cannot find here anywhere in the room. I call out for her in hopes of her appearing to give me answers soon.

The ceiling of the room is nothing but darkness, held up by six thick pillars decorated with strange triangles that seem to be something special, even if I haven't seen them before. I do recognise the Skyloftian Crest on the other side of the room, however, recalling the image from my Sailcloth and many Ancient Texts. In front of it, only a few feet away from me, stands an ancient pedestal with a sword planted deep inside; the hilt of it dyed a light blue.

It looks incredibly familiar, but I haven't seen it before in my entire life.

"What do you mean by "Dominae"? Who are you?" I call out, my tone laced with a deep sense of desperation. "And what is going on with all of this? Please tell me!"

Nothing but silence fills the room so much that I could choke on it, and I jump out of my skin when her voice slices through it. "There is a seventy-six percent chance that you have not learnt much of the deep roots in Ancient Hylian speech," she tells me, still nowhere to be found in the core of the Statue. "The word "Dominae" comes from the Ancient Hylian term for Lady or can be used as the term for Go—" Her voice is rather suddenly cut off. "I apologise for the mistake, Dominae," she corrects herself. "The term is most commonly translated into "Lady"."

Confused about her cutting herself off without much of a warning, I just let her voice continue; my body growing tenser by the minute. The sword glows a deep purple without any warning whatsoever, the same colour of the magic that she used previously, and she springs out of it in a bright light; apparently the sword being her home of sorts. I jump backwards in surprise, my energy returning enough to be able to hold myself up, although I seem drawn to her and move closer in curiosity.

She reminds me of the blade in the room straight away, expect with different colours, now that I can see her more against the soft torch-light in the room. Her light blue and deep purple body seems to radiate hope, prosperity, and wise guidance. Her arms, more like wings than anything else, float elegantly at her sides as she stands from her crouched position and rises above the ground once more.

"Fi is the name I was given, Dominae," she explains. "I was created to serve you throughout this great Mission that shall affect both you and the other Chosen One dear to you." I gasp loudly, hope bubbling within my core so much that my darker thoughts do not prevail. She turns silently to the blade. "I shall explain more but now is the time for action. You must take up this sword and set out in pursuit of your "friend," as others are wildly searching for him."

I clasp my hands over my heart, trying to quell the pang in my heart; which does not work one bit. "So what you're trying to say..." My voice trails off, but I briskly get it back on course. "What you're trying to say... is that he's a-alive?" I try not to get my hopes up because of what happened to him, and yet I just cannot help but anticipate good news from her. When she meets my gaze again, there is next to no emotion on her complexion.

"There is a high chance that "he" whom you speak about correlates closely to the Chosen One," she says softly, though it seems that it is more to herself than to me as well. I hold my breath, holding the feather incredibly close to me as she continues. "Therefore, based on my calculations, I can agree with you. The boy who you speak of, the one who you seem to know as "Link," is still alive and well. I can feel his presence not too far from here."

Not even a millisecond later, I feel tears sting harshly at the edges of my eyes.

He is alive. Deep in my heart, I thought that I could feel this "presence" that she spoke about, but I soon passed it off as nothing but false hope; especially over the nature of the Tornado itself. However, to think that this being knows of this presence too and can feed off of it in order to tell me that he is alive is more mad than coherent – though I find that I can listen to her more than anyone else now.

"Thank-you, Fi. Thank-you so much," I whisper over and over, not bothering one bit to wipe the tears away as the news fully sinks in. I watch her happily, only to tilt my head at her face when I barely manage to recompose myself. She looks like she is trying to figure out out why I am crying; only for me to ignore this when I remember what she had said moments ago. "If I take up this sword, Fi, then will it help me find him?"

"It will, Dominae," the tears beginning to subside, I rush forwards, only to cause her to jump heavenwards when I do. I stare at her for a few second, wishing that I could only do that myself, even if we are bestowed Loftwings from the Goddess herself as a blessing when we are young. "In the name of my creator, Dominae, draw the sword and raise it skywards."

_I would question the identity of her "creator", but the thought of seeing Link against is too much for me to think about anything else._

Nodding, I shake myself out of the random thoughts invading my mind and attempt to focus on the actual task at hand. Of course, I am still relieved and happy that Link is alive, but there's a tiny voice at the back of my mind that keeps reminding me about keeping focused on what Fi is telling me. _Taking the sword will help you find him, Zelda. You have no choice but to follow her orders._

I wrap both of my hands around the blade, feeling it humming against my fingertips as soon as they brush against the hilt. Closing my eyes and inhaling deeply, I tug once on the sword; exhaling much quicker when I find that the blade is easily drawn out of the stone with so much ease that it doesn't feel like it was wedged in there in the first place.

So many childhood stories about "Chosen Ones" only being able to remove a holy blade from its place flood into my mind, coming true before my very eyes.

Following Fi's instructions, I bring the blade above my head, watching the metal intently as a bright light showers down as I do so; drenching the sword in a blue-purple light like glowing paint. From a few paces away, Fi's voice calls out to me, "What you bear is the Goddess Sword, a blade kept secret from your people for thousands of years until this Mission was ready to begin."

I begin to carry the sword back down, only to quickly realise that I cannot because of a holy white light covering my vision like a thick spring fog. I find myself being taken to another place without my say about it, and I end up attaining more questions than I had first started out as the Goddess Sword unconsciously slips from out of my hand as the fog clears into a memory of sorts – whose I do not know.

~O~

_A tall woman stood before another, a divine purple blade balanced over her fingertips. Her soft voice spoke out to the unidentified one, her stature radiating out a strong and courageous figure."The Master Sword..." she mused. "The blade that repels evil will protect the earth and act as a pillar of support for that some ascend to heaven. It was created by the Gods to us that we used to own. But that can defeat the evil that scares the Surface, it needs to be reforged by human hands." There was a pause. "Hands of the most honoured Hero of the land."_

_The unidentified figure was the next to answer. The only thing you could tell about the person was the fact that they were male, as nothing else within his voice or stature could tell you what he was like as a person; only that his aura was so mysterious that you couldn't help but be attracted to the thought of it. "Goddess, I was imprisoned for a long time, my honour no longer exists. I could not put my hands on so sacred an artifact."_

_Her face turned sad at his words, tilting her head down to watch the blade shimmer in the unknown source of light. She soon glanced back up at him, watching his face for several moments until she spoke next, lowering the blade and holding it out to him no matter what he was trying to tell her. He may not have wanted the blade, but it was his destiny to carry it before another would in the future. "The blade and honour to know you have..." There was a long pause, "Link."_

~O~

As soon as I realise that the sword has slipped effortlessly out of my hand, I am snapped back into reality by the sound it of clattering against the cool stone floor beneath my feet. Words from the conversation between those two people start to spin around my head without hesitation, and my vision goes fuzzy once more. I have to clutch my head harshly to attempt stop them; nothing works.

_Master Sword. Hero. Goddess. Imprisoned. Honour. Link... _My entire form numbs at the name. _Was that really him? Who was he talking to?_ His voice sounded deeper yet I could still hear his voice embedded somewhere in those words. _No, it couldn't be..._ I exhale the breath that I never knew I was holding, taking in the room once more to try and regain my bearings again. I look down to retrace the Goddess Sword, when I notice something strange about my clothes.

Gigantic wisps of golden light twirl around my body, almost blinding my vision completely, which doesn't help with my well-being whatsoever. It isn't long before it leaves, and I see that my clothes for the Wing Ceremony are completely gone. I am garbed in a long white dress that reaches halfway down my shins, the sleeves going right down to my wrists before they become larger at that point and the back of the sleeve continues down longer.

The neckline of the dress begins just underneath my collarbone, the edge of it decorated in gold and a large oval sapphire in the centre. My back of my hair has come undone, cascading down my back, yet the two clumps at the front still remain but blue ribbons, like the ones I had for the Ceremony, wrap around them, colourful beads dangling off the bottom.

I slowly bring my hand up, finding a ring also made of gold and decorated with a sapphire gemstone, then down at my feet where my boots have been replaced by a pair of pale purple, sandal-like shoes, the straps of them made by the Skyloftian Crest. All of this feels somehow nostalgic to me, however I have no idea why this could be when I have no idea whatsoever what is going on.

"Recognition complete, Mistress," Fi suddenly concludes, forcing my wild thoughts to take a back seat as I shift my gaze upwards to meet hers. "Zelda... my Mistress." _Did she know that this was going to happen?_ I ask myself quietly. _And why is she calling me "Mistress" when she is the one giving the instructions? __I just want to find Link and make sure that he isn't going to die!_

I open my mouth to ask her what all of this means in the name of my racing thoughts when another voice, this one far more familiar to me, enters the chamber. "My dear!" they cry out in surprise and alarm. I spin around at the voice, a little unsteady as I do so, finding Father in the entrance of the Statue's core. How is he going to react to all of this? I've defied him and found a place hidden away from our knowledge, so of course it isn't going to be good.

As the thoughts cloud myself from thinking straight, my legs give out on me and I tumble onto my knees; my hand wishing that it was wrapped around the Goddess Sword like it's had a bond that I have never known about until now. He gasps in surprise and rushes forwards to hold onto me for support, not caring about where he is for whatever reason. "Father, I don't know what's going on but... please go back to the Academy." Even my voice sounds stronger, despite my fall, and I cannot understand why.

My Father smiles softly at me strangely, as if he knew about all of this all along. "It is fine, my dear," he says simply. "I know exactly what has happened. I have had my suspicions about the time being here yet... I wasn't so sure," he pauses, waiting for me to ask but continues when I don't speak. "This is the Chamber of the Sword, a sacred place where one of the two Chosen Ones were said to awaken themselves. Only a few in each generation know of this place along with a handful of words..."

"W-What words?"

His voice takes on the story-tone that he used when he used to read me stories in my childhood, helping me to my feet. _"__When the light of the Goddess's sword shines bright, a great apocalypse will wake from it's long slumber__." _I take the Goddess Sword back into my hands, feeling the humming once more now that the light has left it. _"__Do not fear, for it is then one close to me, guided by my hand, shall reveal herself in a place most sacred__.__"_

"Father... what is going on?" I look at the sword intently, avoiding his eyes for an obvious reason, watching the specks of light bouncing off the cold metal surface magically. All of the dreams that I have had about magic feels like it is coming true, and it doesn't feel like it is over just yet to me. He places his hand upon my shoulder, for support or comfort I don't know, maybe both.

"That sword began reacting to something, whatever it was I do not know." He explains softly, watching the sword with me. Something settles in my body, all of the day's events dashing up to meet me. "What I do know is that it reacted stronger when the Tornado appeared this afternoon." He pauses, letting it sink in for the both of us. "I never thought that the Prophecy of Legend would come to pass in my lifetime..."

I follow his gaze as he looks towards Fi, apparently noticing her as well. "Is this why Fi is here? And why I'm wearing this? And why the sword has been drawn?"

"_The youth shall be guided by one born of the blade: one who is also youthful in likeness yet wise with knowledge immeasurable,_" he continues, taken away by the facts before him given to him by the countless years of reading through the Ancient Texts in his Office. Yet it does seem that he has heard my question because he soon adds after, "Yes, my dear, I believe that it is why all of this has happened."

We both turn back to Fi when she speaks for the first time since Father arrived in the Chamber of the Sword. "Ah yes, oral tradition. It is one of the least reliable methods of retention and transmission," she pauses for a few moments. "It seems that critical sections of the passage have been lost over the generations." Father and I look at each other, both fallen into the trap of curiosity. She falls down and touches the ground gracefully before continuing to speak.

"_The youth who draws forth the guiding blade shall be known as the Maiden Reborn and she holds the spirit of my creator,_" she recites. "_Your destiny shall be to eradicate the apocalypse, soaring over the clouds and plummeting below with the spirit of the blade at her side. And, united with the one bearing the Hero's Spirit, shall bring forth a piercing light that resurrects the land_."

_I will see him again_, I assure myself with hope bursting from out of my heart. _I don't really care when... just as long as I get to see and unite with him once more. _It isn't long after I tell myself this is that something clicks in my brain. "Wait, "plummet below"?" I begin to feel like a child, begging that her answer will be good. "Does that mean that I am... going to the Surface?"

She hovers again above the ground, surprising Father as he lets go of my shoulder; knowing that I am all right now, in a way. "Yes, Mistress. Your journey shall take you to the vast realm of the Surface, as it shall fulfill your destiny and reunite yourself with the one bearing the Hero's Spirit." I am completely stunned by this. I am almost too shocked to hear Father's words too, although I push myself to do so.

"But how can one do that when you much pierce the cloud barrier? No one, in the entire memories of Skyloft, has ever done this before," Father wonders aloud, speaking more to himself rather than to Fi. However, the spirit of the Goddess Sword answers him just to be one hundred percent sure to quell any thoughts or worries that he hasn't spoken about just yet.

Fi brings her arms together in response, creating another ball of light blue light that transforms into what looks like a very heavy tablet, a map-like drawing carved into it along with a beautiful emerald in the top, left-hand corner of the stone. "This will allow you to descend down to the Surface, the Emerald Tablet. Strike the Crest in the room with a Skyward Strike, a blast formed of pure energy when you raise the Goddess Sword skywards, and place the Tablet it in the altar behind me," she explains to me, bringing her arms behind her, causing the Tablet to fly over to me.

I place the sword on the ground and take the Tablet into my hands; feeling the heavy weight of it automatically. "Thank-you, Fi," I mutter to her before placing the Tablet next to the crest, retrieving the Goddess Sword and raising above my head back in front of the Crest. Light submerges the blade like it's under a waterfall, and I bring the blade down quickly; causing the light to shoot out and slam into the crest.

It spins around a few times before regaining its lost colour, I suppose, and creating an altar, like Fi said about just; pushing it up from the ground. Finding a sheath strapped to my left hip, I sheathe the Goddess Sword and grab the Tablet; pushing it into the altar, allowing the emerald to sparkle brightly. A few moments pass before the earth shakes a little and Fi hovers over to me, speaking up.

"Mistress Zelda, it is done," Fi clarifies once the groaning of the earth beneath me finally halts. "Until now, a cloud barrier created by the Goddess has halted anyone leaving the Sky Realm until the Emerald Tablet was placed into the altar. A small rift has now opened, allowing you to begin your Mission. It will be long, and many trials shall be faced, though to endure over all odds will be the highest chance of success."

My fingers brush the sacred blade at my hip. "Will you follow Fi? Or will you stay here to guard the Tablet?"

"I have recognised you as my Mistress so I must follow you wherever you may go. If you require my assistance then call for me, I shall remain within the sword when I am not needed." I feel quite sad when she says that final part, compelling me to talk to her a lot in the future. She converts into the same sparkling blue orb and dives into the hilt of the Goddess Sword. I feel the weight against my side, stumbling a little at the force, though I push past it once it dies down.

I sigh for a moment, seating myself on the steps near the altar as the words sink in. Father sits beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder in silent support. "I don't even get what's really going on and yet I have to go somewhere that I never thought that I would go to," I tell the floor somberly, my fears rising to the surface. "What if I can't find him? What if I can't actually get rid of this apocalypse before it's too late?" I gulp. "What if I end up putting his life on the line because of stupid mistakes? Like when I let him fall."

I glance towards the fancy wedges of stone conjoining the pillars together, a deathly cold silence ringing through my ears harshly before Father finally gathers the courage and wisdom to speak. "Zelda," I turn to Father with a deep frown. "You will be able to do this. The only person who could ever be stronger than Link is you, my dear. You may not understand this, but I know that you will be able to find him because everyone believes in you. And you shall both prevail... no matter what happens."

_I am so glad that he is full of wisdom..._ "T-Thank-you, Father."

"Come on," he says, rising onto his feet. "You must rest. You have seen far too much today, and will be exhausted. While I wish that you could stay for longer in the safety of Skyloft, beginning the Mission of the Goddess is to follow her will. He takes my hands and helps me to my feet. I trudge along side him as we step back out in the cool night air, only to see lines of light appearing on the edges of the cloud barrier, signalling that morning has almost arrived.

It also feels like the Surface is calling out to me, but a dark feeling that Link somehow went straight through it and had nothing to stop his fall settles on my shoulders. and back to the Academy. It isn't long after I realise this that I am back in my room, Father removing the sheathe of the Goddess Sword and tucking me in bed like he did as a child. "Goodnight, Father..." I mumble tiredly, my eyelids fluttering shut.

"Goodnight, my dear," he slowly lets go of my hand, smoothing back my hair, his warmth disappearing along with the light within the lamp atop my desk as he finally exits the room. I notice how he passes me a sympathetic look before leaving, the door clicking shut behind him. Consciousness soon begins to take me, much faster than usual, and I send one final prayer to Link before the hands of sleep cover me fully.

_Goodnight Link... stay alive._


	3. Discovery

_"The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown."_

~H.P. Lovecraft~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 3: Discovery

"Zelda..." A soft voice calls out to me. "It's time to get up." I turn over in my sleep, desperate to stay in the clutches of sleep so I can continue on with the dreamless sleep that I have not had in such a long time. _Why can I never sleep like this?__ I think to myself as I face the wall.__ It's not like nothing is going on to cause my sleep to be restless... _My shoulder is nudged a few times, and I groan with tiredness, my fatigue from the stress of the Wing Ceremony finally catching up on me; something that I do not want.

Knowing that I don't want to get up, I mutter back, "What time is it?"

I soon recognise the voice as Karane's, and I remember that she normally helps me get up so I can brag to Link about how easily I can get up compared to him. But we both suffer with nightmares, especially recently. "About half-past eleven," she replies with a sigh. "You are following into his footsteps." I can imagine her shaking their head at that, though this barely functions before I realise something.

Something is going on, and I can't let the sun go down again like it had yesterday; a day that will forever live with me. My eyes fly open at the sound of the time and my realisation, finding that Karane incredibly close to my face. I let out a gasp as I tumble out of the way of her, only to end up colliding harshly with the wooden screen behind me, causing Karane to smile a little at my sleeping antics that are usually associated with Link. "Ow..."

"The Headmaster told me to wake you. Apparently your going on a search for the love of your life," Despite sleep still trying to take me, I still blush at her words, only to remember that they do not know what has happened to him. She pauses for a while, unsure of what else to say until she finally decides to ask, "Where is he, actually? The Headmaster wouldn't tell me, but he looked terrible when I spoke to him..." she shakes her head, brushing off the thought when she notices the sword beside my bed. "And you've got some cool gear for it too. Did he make this for you?"

I slowly sit myself up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "No, I got them after I woke up last night." Her smirk disappears, remembering what occurred – no doubtfully the news spreading across the town like wildfire. "And I am looking for him, but I'm going to have to do a lot to get to him first." I look down at the clothes I am wearing, realising that I went to bed in those clothes that I got hours ago and in those new shoes of mine.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" she exclaims. "You _know _where he is?" I shrug and get to my feet, gripping the table when I wobble slightly. I reach down to grab the sheath of the Goddess Sword that rests against the side of my bed, slinging it around my waist and snatching my bag from off of my writing desk. "Then let me come with you! I want to help you out. He's my friend too, you know!"

I shake my head and sling my bag over my shoulder, emptying the random sheets of revision for school and placing them on the desk before reaching out for the door handle. "No. It's going to be dangerous." I push open my door and head out into the corridor, sheets of light from the stain-glass windows pouring onto the floors beautifully. She follows me down the corridor, clearly not wanting to give up on her quest to get information out of me. I almost skip down the stairs and down onto the first floor, decided mentally to order some food from Henya just in case I don't come home tonight or something happens which keeps me from returning.

"How can flying be dangerous?" I shoot her a look, walking into the busy Kitchen. "Okay, so there can be windstorms but they're rare!"

Pushing the thoughts of the tornado as far away from my current thoughts, I shuffle past Fledge to ask Henya, the Academy's cook and caretaker, for some bottles of Pumpkin Soup and any other bits of food that she has to offer. She quickly assures me that they'll be ready in ten minutes and I leave once thanking her, thinking about other things to prepare for. "Yes, Karane, but that storm wasn't normal. It was created, I think, so Link is in trouble if that's right."

She continues to follow me back to my room, which irritates me a lot; why can't she just give it up already? I'm not going to tell her much more. She waits outside of my room where I pick up three Empty Bottles that I've saved up for a while before continuing with an awkward question. "Where on the Surface are you going, Zelda? You are over exaggerating this."

I rush down the corridor, ready to go out of the double doors that Fi lead me out of a while back, stopping when she asks that question – causing Karane to skid into a stop and rejoin me in surprise. "Karane, I _am _going to the Surface. This is what I was born to do, and I can't let anybody else get hurt on my watch. I already have one person gone, and I can't let that happen to anyone else."

I briskly start walking again, leaving a wide eyed Karane alone in the corridor as I think about heading over to the Bazaar to look for any potions that I may want. I have to be prepared for absolutely anything. The Surface doesn't bring happy thoughts to me any longer; only horrible memories of yesterday. _No more people can be lost now, no more people can get hurt or die._

My resolve set in place of preparation and departure, it isn't long before I step into the very crazy Bazaar from the entrance by the steps leading up to the Statue of the Goddess; the place that has literally changed my life. The bright lights flash wildly in my eyes, my shoes clicking softly against the brightly-coloured stone floor as I move over to the Potion Stall; manned by Luv and her husband, Bertie. "Hello, my sweet! Would you like some potions?" She calls enthusiastically, noticing me walking over to her. The calls from the other stalls want me to draw over to them, but I should stay concentrated on what I am actually here for; potions. "Hey, you seem to have changed your look. Have they changed the Ceremonial Garb again?"

I shake my head, a sad smile creasing my face when I remember the wisps of light consuming my form so elegantly; and impossibly. I snap myself out of my thoughts when Luv looks concerned for me, quickly replying with: "No, I made it a while back and thought that I should try it out." When I recall what I am actually here for, I let out a small gasp of realisation. "Oh, and I would like two Heart Potions please."

"It's beautiful, Zelda," she comments, then doing the same as me with a chuckle. "Oh, and coming right up!" I hand her two of the three bottles and she fills them right to the brim with the crimson potion, a Heart Potion; something that I feel will certainly help me. "May I ask why ask for such strong Potions? They would ask me out if somebody was hurt." A flicker of recognition shines in her eyes. "Oh, I am sorry! I completely forgot about what happened. Are you all right?"

I smile. "I'm fine, thank-you, Luv. I appreciate your concern, but I'm just having them around just in case," she grins back, but I can easily tell that it's been forced, and hands me the bottles. I squeeze them tightly, not happy one bit that I have kind of had to lie to her. I look back up at Luv, noticing her forced expression has gone. "I promise that I am fine, Luv."

She sighs deeply before finally giving in to my fake words. "All right... but you better take care, honey. Don't push yourself too—"

"_Zelda_!" I whirl around, thankfully not losing my balance as I do so, only to discover Groose barreling towards me. I gasp in surprise, almost letting the two bottles of Heart Potions slip out of my hands. Thankfully, Luv takes the bottles before I can do just that – right in time as the crimson haired boy crashes into me. I grip the table with my life so I don't fall over. I groan quietly, trying to make sure that he doesn't hear me underneath him, but I can just about hear Luv giggling when she hears it.

"I-I'm fine, Groose," I stutter. "Thank-you for your concern." I attempt to pry him away, however he keeps his arms tightly around me. _Why is he always like this? I have someone to find! _"Um, Groose, I kind of would like to breathe soon..."

That sends him flying off of me. I exhale deeply, laughing on the inside at his strange behaviour. "I'm sorry, Zelda!" he apologises quickly. "I just heard about the Tornado from the Headmaster but they wouldn't let me see you and I got so worried and scared and—" He hugs me again, crushing my vital organs as he does so, though he finally slows down on his final note of, "I'm just so happy that you're okay!"

"I'm sorry that you were worried, Groose," I say nervously, and cautiously as he's unpredictable when he gets emotional around me, as weird as that may sound. "But I need to kind of go and look for Link. I don't want to waste any more time when I could be searching for him." When he finally pulls away, I stupidly forget about how much Groose has a hate for the missing boy.

A smug grin crosses over his expression as he crosses his arms in his usual manner. "Oh yeah, I getcha. You need to go and find the kid that can't even stay on his bird." There's a long moment of silence as I process his words, which soon boils into pure anger. How dare he say that to me! He was the one who lost the Wing Ceremony, not Link!

I snatch the bottles back from Luv and quickly thank her before literally dragging Groose out of the Bazaar. He is about to get it from me, which is the usual, really. As soon as I bring him out into the open air again, I glare at him in hot fury. "How _dare_ you say that about Link!" I yell, my face and finger right in his face as I let all of my emotions out against him. "You don't even _know _what he went through to help me!" The memories flood back to me, and my anger almost wavers too much.

He grins over how annoyed I am with him, his "feelings" for me taking over until he snaps himself out the stupid obsession over me and rolls his eyes just to try and anger me even more. "What would he do? Probably freaked out like the wimp that he is!" he pauses, moving closer to me until I rip myself away. "It is just fate's way of showing that I'm the one for you, and he's just not able to make the cut."

As much as I want to fume, tears threaten to fall as I retort, "No, he didn't! He saved my life and put his in danger to save me!" He stops dead in his grins and stupid smiles, beginning to realise what happened. "And _I_ would have been the one in that Tornado if he didn't put me on his Loftwing! The Tornado was created, Groose, _created_! He was meant to be taken away from me! And if you actually cared, you would realise that I am barely hanging onto the hope that he's alive right now!"

I storm off, cold tears falling down my cheeks as I leave him to whatever other business he actually had there other than mocking Link and angering me. I carry on back towards the Knight Academy, stuffing the Heart Potions into my bag and furiously wiping the tears away. I head into the Academy on the second floor, barging past my own friends as I grab the Pumpkin Soup in my third bottle and some dried food that she prepared for me.

Many ask about my well being and offer condolences that I wish that I wouldn't have to take. I end up running out of the Knight Academy, the place that is a mere burden to my life after trying to hide me from my mother's death and the loss of the person that I care about the most, going on and on until I breathlessly end up at the wooden diving platform in the Plaza – the place I was rooting for Link on in the Wing Ceremony yesterday.

_You can't lose it now, Zelda_, I whisper mentally. _He's waiting for you._ Standing at the edge, I check to see who is around. I see Orielle and Parrow, close brother and sister, walking past the Bazaar happily along with the few mothers of the island going to do the washing at the riverbank. _It isn't too bad_, I conclude, so I quietly call out. "Fi... am I ready? Will I need anything more?" She appears in her orb of light, reverting back to her more human form in a flash of light.

"Mistress Zelda, as you can see, the Column of Light is visible from here where you shall begin your journey." I look over at the tall pillar appearing from the cloud barrier, the rumbling from hours ago being the cause of it. She pauses for a moment. "Answering your question, you have enough Potions and food to last at least twenty six hours on the Surface if you need to. Ninety-five percent of your weapons are at maximum capacity, yet I recommend purchasing a shield," she snaps her head up at something behind me. "Which may occur now, according to my calculations."

I turn, emotions almost toppling over the edge when I expect to see Groose, only to find Karane racing towards me; a Wooden Shield and Practice Sword strapped to her back over her pale green Knight Uniform. "Please Zelda!" she begs, grabbing my hands when she skids into a stop only centimetres away from my face. "Please let me come with you! I have Potions, I have food, I have the lot!"

I sigh. _What happened if you were too injured to carry on?_ One side of my offers. _You wouldn't have anybody to heal you or go on to find Link in your stead._ There's a pause. _But the Surface is a barren place!_ Another side objects. _You must be fine!_ I shake the thoughts away, deciding on one thing fully. "You're going to come with me no matter what I say, aren't you?"

She hesitates, laughing nervously, "Yeah, pretty much."

I smile at her grin for the first time in a while, after everything that has occurred here so briskly, remembering skills and what use it could be to me. After much thought, I finally conclude, "Fine, you can come along. But we honestly have no time to spare," she gets all giddy at my decision, hugging me tightly as we turn back towards the diving platform and point towards the green Column of Light; Link's favourite colour. _Stop it!_ "See? We're going down there, all right?"

She nods excitedly and she finally lets go of me. My thoughts begin to consume me again, and a fear of flying again settles over me. _Oh would you grow a backbone?! You need to save somebody and you're acting like a wimp!_ One half of me screams, sounding a little like Groose. _Yes, but that said person is missing from the last time that we went flying together!_

I finally build up the courage to leap off the edge first, Karane jumping off quickly after without much of a care. The air brushes past me wildly as I whistle for my Loftwing in a panic, and Karane calls for her dull-green Loftwing, Lily. The Loftwing was named after her mother, who passed away from old age a while back. How many years ago, however, I'm not sure any more.

I small harshly into Destiny, almost getting a face full of purple feathers. I take a deep breath as I rise into a sitting position, guiding my Loftwing nervously towards the Column of Light. I'm so worried that my hands are shaking. Karane, on the other hand, begins getting excited again by answering her won questions. "What's it going to be like, Zelda? It's going to be so big! I wonder what's going to be down there? There's going to be so much! Can you wait? 'Cause I certainly can't!"

I only listen to her rambling on before her mixed in with the battle of my thoughts before I spin around, staring at her with a death stare upon my face. Her reaction seems to shock her a lot, as if she doesn't remember what happened last time I was out flying in the Sky Realm. "Can you stop answering your own questions?!" I snap. "Because the only thing I'm worrying about is the fact that Link could be hurt, dying, or even _dead_ by now!"

She shuts up automatically and I turn back to the skies around me, silently regretting my outburst to her. She tries her hardest to keep calm and comfort me, but I can only stay angry at a girl like Karane for so long, you see. "Zelda... he's going to be okay. He knows that you're coming too probably so he will keep going for that, won't he?"

I curl my finger around a single feather, twirling it around in deep thought as I reply to her. "I know, I know," I say quietly, but loud enough so she can still hear what I have to say. "After all he's done for me, after all he's gone and going through right now, I can't even trust him enough in this new place." Destiny let's out a yelp when I accidentally snap the feather off of her. I stroke her side sadly, not wanting to hurt her in any way after all that she went through yesterday. "Sorry."

"It's going to be fine, Zelda. I'm sure it—there it is!" Her emotions revert from her gentle and comforting side to her incredibly excited for the second time. "Oh Goddess, Zelda, look at all of it! Doesn't it look amazing?" The feelings from her answering her own questions before soon return, and I cannot keep them quiet as much as I would like to conceal them.

I grumble without thought, "If you're going to answer your own questions again then you can shut up now." But thankfully, I let it slip out so quietly that she doesn't hear what I accidentally let out. _Why am I not feeling excited about this?_ I ask myself inwardly. __Why am I not feeling the same excitement that I felt in the late hours of night. It isn't even—funny..._ _Well, I soon manage to convert those thoughts into how thought I would feel when I shift my gaze down to the apparently barren world below me.

"It's beautiful, Zelda."

Down beneath me is a vast expanse of greenery. Hundreds, no_, thousands_, of trees sway together in the calmer breeze of the Surface. I easily spot a gigantic tree in the centre, water flooding out of it; I think. I would identify more but I have suddenly realised something. "Wait, we don't have anything to steady our fall, and our Loftwings won't go down there." I call over to Karane as we circle the very fitting green Column of Light. "How are we going to get down there?"

She pulls out two pieces of white cloth in response, and I feel a little bad about snapping at her when she's helping. "When you said that you were going down onto the Surface, I thought that you—well we, would need it." She answers coolly. I guide Destiny over to Lily and reach over, memories flashing back to me of what happened last time. I snag it and slam back onto my Loftwing before I fall like Link did. _No, don't think about that now. Not that you can help it._

We hover just over the top of the Column, our legs swung over the edges of our birds. A heavy weight slams onto my shoulders and stops me from doing the one thing that I need to: let go. My mind is screaming at me to let my hands release themselves from Destiny's reigns, but I honestly cannot. There isn't going to be any more planned tornadoes now that Link is gone, I don't think, so why won't I jump? I have my Sailcloth so I won't get badly hurt, yet I'm not letting go.

_I can't stay here_, I order myself. But a chillingly familiar voice enters my mind, and my blood freezes. _"Oh, Your Grace, but he must."_ I shake my head violently, getting worried calls from Karane when she notices how panicked I have turned. Destiny lets out a high-pitched cry as I clench my hands around large tufts of her feathers and shout out, "No, you won't take him away from me!"

The voices continue on anyway, as if they have not heard my pleas to leave Link alone. Their voice goes from a normal volume into a whisper, as if they are right behind me. _"He bears something we need. And we must obtain it..."_ The voice soon fades away, and I take the large risk of opening my eyes. I release Destiny's feathers, only to begin hear the voice whispering from the Surface; willing for me to jump. "Zelda...?" Karane asks. "Are you okay?"

I do not listen to her questions one bit as I squeeze my eyes shut, grabbing my Loftwing's feathers once more but even harder; scaring both Destiny and Karane. "Stay away from him!"

Without any hesitation whatsoever, I leap off of Destiny as the whispers become almost overwhelming. I force my eyelids to open when I hear the cry of freight from Karane, watching intently as the green abyss-like plains shoot towards me. Fi suddenly appears beside me. "Mistress, acquiring your Sailcloth out now will reduce bodily damage by thirty-five percent." I nod and fumble around for the white piece of cloth, shaking it out and raising it above my head. I am lifted up automatically and begin my slower descent onto the land beneath me, Fi following too.

I try my hardest not to close my eyes, yet I end up sliding them shut anyway, the spirit of the Goddess Sword suddenly appearing at my side. "F-Fi!" I cry. "How long until I hit the ground?"

She responds almost straight away with an incredibly accurate, "In around about eight point nine-three-two seconds."

"Thank you," I briskly begin counting back the seconds in my head, not even being scared enough to close my eyes again as my heart-beat picks up violently. _Eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... on—_ I scream out when the ground slams hard into me without my expectation to, even when I was watching too. I stagger backwards, thudding against the earthy surface. Still, I do lie there for a good few minutes, feeling incredibly out of it until an excited cry rings out and I snap my eyes open, my breathing slowing down with my heart-beat.

I bolt upright and look heavenwards, finding a light green and brown-haired figure sailing happily down onto the Surface. I shake my head. "Karane..."

She hits the floor not too long after, stumbling like I had done only moments before her; but letting one hand go of her Sailcloth and falling into a crouch so she doesn't completely fall like I did. "And she sticks the landing!" She states happily, as if trying to mock me as a joke for landing right. I huff and crawl over to her, not trusting my legs to bear my weight just yet.

"You're really excited about all of this, aren't you?" I remark quietly, nervous air hanging around us.

She looks up, bewildered, apparently not sensing the air around us to be quite unnerving to me and slightly scary. "And you're not?" I shrug at her, trying to keep my cool in this area. "Zelda, we're on the Surface! The _Surface_! The one place that you've always wanted to go to since you were a—" she realises mid-sentence. "You're still worried about him, aren't you?"

I nod. "Yes, but... I guess we can check all of this out first," a smile tugs at the corners of my lips as I remember where I am. "I guess that I am kind of struggling to contain my excitement right now." I slowly stand, with Karane's grateful help, and twirl around casually. "This place is better than I thought it would ever be..." The world is silent, only the wind passing by, still whispering those words a little now and again.

"Mistress Zelda, we have finally arrived," I jump slightly when I find the hilt of the Goddess Sword glowing at my side, only to relax when I remember that it is only Fi. She leaps out from the Goddess Sword and floats a little over the surface of the land, emotionless as usual. "This is the fabled Surface that has long been a part of Skyloft legends and traditions, one that has had no access to those in the Sky Realm for thousands of years."

The flash of light distracts Karane, causing her to look over before sending her from standing tumbling onto the ground, "What the hell is that _thing_?!"

"This is Fi, the... spirit of the sword that I have," I explain. I turn back to the sword spirit, momentarily forgetting Karane to let her continue on with her explanation on where we currently are on the Surface. "Sorry, Fi. You can continue."

She nods simply, as if she doesn't really understand why I am apologising to her about Karane. "These are the Sealed Grounds, a well-known area due to the events that occurred here during the Great War of the Surface, even if it has fallen into decline after that historical event," she clarifies to us. "I detect no powerful monsters here at present. Your items are survival-focused, suitability to current location is ninety-five percent. I detect no particular danger here.

"Thank-you, Fi," I praise, trying without prevail to clear my thoughts. She merely nods and returns to the Goddess Sword in a brilliant flash of light. I turn to Karane, who is picking herself up from the ground. I help her as she does so, making my second apology today, unaware of how many more I would also have to make due to my tense body and snappiness creating a lot more tension too. "Sorry Karane," I apologise softly. "I really should have really told you earlier, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah," she murmurs, though she is smiling a little. "You should have."

I hand her a look, although it quickly fades when I remember how harsh I have acted towards her today. _There's one reason why I'm here, two if you count the whole "Mission", and I shouldn't be taking out my feelings on others._ "Come on, if you didn't hear what Fi said, we aren't in any danger here, so we'll be fine for now." She agrees without word, yet draws her blade and shield for quite obvious reasons.

"We still can't let our guard down," I nod and draw my own blade. Continuing on forwards, we slowly take in our surroundings. A jet black gate prevents us from descending into the giant pit beneath us, and it really is huge. Yet that seems to be a good thing because the pit spirals down into nothingness, to be honest. I mean, I can't actually see what is at the bottom because of a thick layer of mist that blankets the bottom unnervingly.

_But there are so many trees!_ I cry out inwardly, looking around with my mouth wide open in shock. They tower around us like giants, and in such great masses that would never be reachable back home. _I would love to climb one and see exactly what we are up against—_ "Watch out!" I skid into a stop, watching as a giant plant emerges from a huge set of roots. It bears no eyes yet it locks onto us easily.

"Fi?! W-What _is_ this?!"

My sword glows a lilac hue, like Destiny, and her voice rings out softly. "Target locked: _Deku Baba_. This violent plant is widespread in wooded areas. It will attempt to bite anything that approaches it. Though it is covered in a tough outer husk, the inside of its mouth is soft. I have confirmed the existence of two varieties, those that open their mouths vertically and those that open them horizontally."

Listening to her words completely, I slash deeply into it's mouth; squealing at the green blood splashing everywhere. I haven't had that much sword training in Skyloft, but I know the basics. And I know that even if Fi told us that this area was clear, plants with teeth is _not_ right. The one teeny, tiny thing that I forgot, however, is the fact that because I am freaking out, I have let my guard down. "Zelda!"

The Deku Baba wraps it's green blood-drenched mouth around my waist, my sword dropping in shock. "Get off of me!" I cry out when it sinks it teeth deeper into my sides. I can feel the razor-sharp teeth slicing deeply into my skin, tearing straight through it and letting warm blood ooze out effortlessly. My vision grows spotty as I hit it's head, but that only seems to winds it up even more. There's the sound of slicing, and an inhuman screech along with the pain somehow leaving me.

"Zelda?"

I feel the teeth finally leave, although I have nothing to support my unsteady body with now. The pain soon returns when I fall and Karane catches me. She shakes the spots away and sits me down on the ground, handing a bottle of red liquid: a Heart Potion. I pull back at the sudden gesture, although I drink it all after a few moments. "G-Good thing I-I got two of these, h-huh?" I stutter out, handing the bottle back to Karane.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I hand her back the bottle, subconsciously mumbling out some kind of agreement and begin to stand, stumbling at first. "We should really be more careful. That thing in your sword was right when it said that they were violent." I roll my eyes, picking up the Goddess Sword again and checking my clothes; the ones that have been torn easily by the sudden attack.

"She's a female, I think, and her name is Fi, okay?" Karane sighs, saying nothing. "S-Sorry... again." Following the one-way road ahead of us, we fight another two Deku Babas, though defeating them with ease this time with a tiny bit more experience after the last one appeared. The bite marks quickly fade into pale lumps, thanks to the Heart Potion from Karane, yet my dress is torn all around my waist, falling over my hips in clusters of fabric now that I look at it properly compared to before.

Leaping off a small over-hang, we finally lose the dark bars around the edge of the bottomless pit and have a wide over-view of the grounds before us. "Geez, that's _huge_." Karane states, leaning over the edge of the wooden platform worked into the soil. It looks a little like the diving platforms back home, now that I can't stop thinking about home, but I quickly shove the thoughts away.

"You don't say..." I utter in a monotone voice, a thought at the back of my mind telling me that I should a little like Fi, pulling her away from the edge by her arm. I notice something behind us, a building, and decide that it is the place that we need to go to. "Anyway, I thought you would take a look at this building _behind_ you."

We both turn and stand before the large structure before us. The building seems to have been here for hundreds, if not thousands, of years and literally snapped in half. A huge chunk seems to have been taken away from the structure so nature could take a bite into it like a Deku Baba. I walk up to the two large stone doors, pushing them slightly and finding them budging a little.

"Hey, Karane. Can you help me with this?" She comes up to me and placing our sides against the double doors, we shove the two doors open and almost fall inside. "Where _are_ we?" I breathe as I regain myself and take a look around. We stand inside some sort of shrine, which isn't out-of-the-ordinary being that the Goddess once lived here and fought to protect this land. Still, three ancient pillars line each side of the temple while a small set of steps leads up to something that doesn't exist any longer.

We slowly move forwards, out blades drawn. A small alcove for plants is seated off to the left while a figure sits casually atop a larger stairway leading up to a gigantic set of stone double doors. Even Fi doesn't appear when she speaks up, not helping how on edge I feel right now. "This is the Sealed Temple, Mistress Zelda," she explains to me. "I do not detect the presence of any monsters here. It is safe here."

As we near the end of the small Temple, however, the figure speaks up. "Ah, travellers descended from the skies above this land, I welcome you to the land you call the Surface." They call out to us. I tense as we climb the steps to discover an elderly woman sitting before us. Her slender form is hunched over slightly, maybe due to the large red cloak that she wears; one towering above her. Her hair wraps around her head and down to a little off the ground. She wears a large blue necklace and a beautiful bracelet on her right wrist. "Tell me, what are your names?"

I step forward, kneeling before the much older woman, being polite enough to go down onto her level as she may not be strong enough to actually rise to greet us in her full stature. "My name is Zelda," I gesture to Karane. "And my friend here is Karane."

"What wonderful names you bear," she remarks with a smile. I blush slightly as she continues, looking down at the blade resting against my hip. "So, have you learnt to gain control over the power within that particular blade?" I nod simply, not fully understanding what she means. "Good. The Skyward Strike is now yours to command, and it is proof that you are meant to carry that sword; the very sword that will hopefully aid the celestial balance of the Surface once again."

"What's your name?" Karane wonders from behind without warning, cutting my from asking any questions. "Have you been here all this time?"

The older woman grasps my hands softly, taking my eyes away from the Goddess Sword as she speaks directly to me, as if Karane isn't really there. Well, it is the Mission that I was chosen to go on, not Karane's as much, but she still deserves to be spoken to. "You may call me Impaz. I am the priestess of this Temple, and yes, I have been here ever since the Goddess aided the scales of the Great War so I could fulfill my purpose of being your guide."

"I am sorry that you have had such an uneventful life," I whisper, tightening my grip on her hand slightly.

She chuckles lightly, eyes gleaming with a mysterious hue. "Ah, I have had an interesting life, I assure you. I may tell you of it once your destiny is complete," she pauses and looks upwards to the broken roof of the shrine. "And I have had the honour of staying here in the Sealed Temple, a place that the Goddess built herself an eternity ago, therefore the shelter over my head is a blessing. Your arrivals, like my role, were predestined many years ago."

I open my mouth for her to explain more of this, and how our destinies have been so carefully intertwined, as well as why all of this has occurred in the first place. However, Karane steps forwards before this can happen, focusing on one thing at a time. "Um... we're looking for somebody who may be here. Do you know where he might be?"

"The one bearing the Hero's Spirit?" My companion gives me a confused look, but I smile and nod at Impaz, actually understanding what she means. "Yes, he arrived here yesterday afternoon in a shower of light. Yes... the gears of fate have begun to turn." She pauses for a long time, a frown upon her features. "Yet things are not as it should be. The manner that the boy reached this place was not how it was supposed to be."

I gulp, remembering the myths about the Black Tornadoes. "The Tornado... it was created, wasn't it?"

"Yes, evil is working in the shadow to gain the upper hand, and I was barely able to stop them before a twist of fate ensued," she hands me a sympathetic look. "I am sorry to tell you this, but for now you must work on pressing forwards, and you shall meet him when destiny decides that the time is right. When there is a meeting, Zelda, a parting is sure to follow. When that time may be is up to destiny. For now, he has set out through Faron Woods, and you should follow. Take this map, as it shall guide you where I cannot."

She focuses deeply, causing an incredibly old map to appear in front of her through some form of magic; covered in a mass of the greenery of trees and the white of pathways and structures. I release her hands and take the map, studying it carefully. "Thank-you, Impaz. I appreciate your sympathy and wisdom to guide us." I turn and begin to move back down the steps when she calls out to me.

"Zelda," I turn slowly, suddenly intrigued for why she has halted be again. "Do you have the Harp given to you from your Father?"

I stare at her, about to ask how she knows that I had it, and also how she knew that Father was the one who gave it to me when she has been down here for many years and generations. My hands drop in deep thought, remembering as the gold twinkled in the setting sun as it descended into the cloud barrier. "I-It dropped to the cloud barrier," I say quietly, overcome by memories. "I cannot recover it again..."

"I had assumed so," Impaz replies, and I twist back around when I pick up something glittering in the corner of my eye. In her hands is the Harp, undamaged by the attack. "It had fallen with the boy, surviving the fall with him." She shakes her head lightly. "He insisted that he kept it with him, but I knew that your presence was about to follow his own." She smiles broadly as I take the instrument back into my possession. She leans in close before I can move away, whispering, "This instrument is very special, Zelda. Do not allow it to fall into the wrong hands."

I nod hesitantly, turning back to Karane, who is slightly awe-struck by everything that she has heard. "Are you alright?" I soon ask her, the Harp tucked under my arm like it has a home there. I am extremely perplexed over how it came to be here, yet I suppose that things are never what they seem. When Impaz wishes us a safe journey, Karane and I shift towards two wooden doors off to the side. I place my fingers around the handle, sighing deeply.

_Here we go..._

I open the door, Karane following close behind, still too dazed to even speak, and we step outside into the world once 's favourite colour continues out here as well. The bright sunlight reflects beautifully off my Harp that I keep very close to my chest, the memories of the Wing Ceremony kept close with me through this instrument. The trees tower high over us as we move forwards together, looking up at the beautiful azure blue skies looking down on us instead of around us like the usually do.

_I could __live here_, I muse. _I like Skyloft and all but this... this is so much more than what I first—_ I halt suddenly when I look down into the clearing before me, so shocked at what I see that my entire train of thought is stopped automatically. Karane, unaware of my sudden halting, bumps into me. "Hey, you could have warned me, Zelda. Whatcha looking at?" She looks over my shoulder, noticing what I have seen and releasing a tiny gasp. "Oh..."

I leap off the small over-hang and over to the very centre of the clearing. Large knife-like weapons are strewn all over the clearing, human blood also mixed in with the earth. The only things that worry me is the fact that there are fragments of material on the very edges of the knives and, worst of all, the sheathe of Link's sword in the midst of the action; his sword missing in action. "Fi," I murmur. "C-Can you do something to tell me what happened here?"

She appears silently and nods in agreement, bringing her arms forwards and filling the area with a soft light. "I have answers," Fi tells me moments after the light diminishes, so I permit her to continue. "As you have likely already guessed, this is the spot where the Tornado appeared in the Sky Realm. The Spirited One, the one you know as Link, descended to this spot and was discovered by creatures known as Bokoblins and Bokoblin Leaders. Would you like me to define those enemies for you?"

I nod. "Please."

"_Red Bokoblin:_ These monsters have plagued the land since ancient times. They each play different roles, and their weaponry varies. They prefer to act in groups. None of them are intelligent by any definition of the word. Curiously, they seem to have a mysterious obsession with fashionable undergarments," she pauses to recalculate her next enemy. "_Red Bokoblin Leader:_ As a symbol of its leadership, this creature wraps a cloth around its head. This visually communicates that it is more dominant than other Bokoblins. It can call its underlings to arms using its horn."

I gulp. _Is this what Impaz was explaining to me before?_ "Was he... able to escape?"

"Yes, Mistress." Fi tells me, relieving my worry within me. "My calculations suggest that Link was able to escape with little wounds despite the blood over the earth due. I predict a ninety-six percent chance that it his escape was due to the priestess in the Sealed Temple, who then healed his wounds. I conjecture that he only left the Sealed Temple into Faron Woods no less than two hours ago, a few hours before you arrived on the Surface today."

"Thank-you for assuring me, Fi."

"Whenever you need my assistance, Mistress Zelda," she merely responds, returning to the Goddess Sword when there is nothing else for her to explain for me. Karane reaches out to comfort me, only to flinch back into her previous place when I leap away from her, memories suddenly flashing in my eyes. When I finally recover, I turn to her wide eyes.

I sigh. "I'm sorry, Karane, I'm just on edge. You know what he's like, he'll push himself even when he's hurt and I don't want to find him like... you know." We both decide to let the conversation drop, and we follow the pathway simultaneously towards this "Faron Woods." And, as we head into the Woods, I make one promise to that voice that helped me down here and is most likely the main reason that Link is down here too, even if it is simply a voice and cannot respond.

_The game is on, whoever you are, but I assure you that you won't win._


	4. Faron

_"It is human nature to stretch, to go, to see, to understand. Exploration is not a choice really; it's an imperative."_

~Michael Collins~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 4: Faron

"You have entered Faron Woods," Fi tells us. "The plentiful water in this region clearly sustains a large diversity of Flora, including this massive tree. It is logical that the lush plant life and water resources have attracted animal species to the region. I detect the presence of a few monsters. There is little here that will put your life in danger. I recommend using this opportunity to sharpen your sword techniques in smaller battles."

"Thanks, Fi," Karane says, finally getting her name right. "Come on then, Zelda!" she calls, grabbing my hand and pulling me along awkwardly. "We better catch up to him before he gets too far away!" Barely registering her words, I look all around me as Karane pulls me along, taking me down a wide passageway leading up to a small set of white steps. It isn't long after we get there that she snaps me out of my daydream. "Come on, Zelda, snap out of this already! I can't pull you around forever!"

"S-Sorry," I mumble, realising just how many times I have said this in the past few hours or so, taking back my hand out of her grasp and begin to clamber up the steps in time with her. "Things just... haven't settled in yet," I finally manage to admit truthfully after all that is clouding my mind; and probably will do for this entire Mission, however long it may take. I sigh, falling into deep thought as I mutter, "I have this really strange gut feeling that this is all too familiar."

She rolls her eyes at me, pulling me from my thoughts as she laughs a little at what I have said, responding validly with, "Just because you love a place so much doesn't mean that you've been here before. And what's to say that things haven't sunk in for me yet either? You're normally the responsible one," I exhale deeply and allow her to win the discussion. I really do wonder why I feel this way, though. It's not like I've been here before, nor has anyone else.

Even if something argues with that as soon as I say it.

We clamber up the stairs to emerge in a larger part of the Woods. Lots of strange and colourful plants wobble back and forth in the warm breeze, and we finally take the time to search around. The pollen that reaches my nose makes me sneeze a few times, although the same occurs the Karane too. I flick the tall mushrooms in the grassy clearing too, finding that they are far larger than any of the ones in Skyloft; the ones from the latter usually no bigger than my ring finger.

When I rise back onto my feet, however, my eyes notice a tiny creature stepping out from a nearby tree. I raise an eyebrow at the being, realising that it is not human, though it doesn't seem very much like a monster either. I step forwards to inspect this dilemma further, but my foot snaps on a twig and startle it accidentally. It whirls around to meet my gaze, eyes widening at my stature since it reaches no further than my knee. "Kwee-koo!" It screeches in shock, somehow knowing human speech. "There's more of them! I thought that they were all gone!"

The tiny creature, still mostly concealed by the shows, shivers violently and briskly flees. Fi is the next to appear, handing us rather useful information to acquire. "Mistress Zelda, I have recorded information on this particular creature. His name is "Machi," and analysis indicates a one-hundred percent match with the Kikwis, a gentle and intelligent race of woodland creatures. Machi is the most relaxed member of the herbivorous Kikwi race, and analysis also indicates the that danger this creature poses to your life, Mistress, is well below one percent. Vigilance is not required."

Her eyes close for a moment without any warning, causing her to glow slightly. I step back a a little in alarm, and so does Karane when she returns to my side, picking up on the commotion that this Machi and I created. I, very slowly, ask her, "Fi? Are you okay?"

They reopen at my wonder, eyes blurring with light. "Yes, Mistress, I am fine, as I can sustain no damage," she assures us. "However, I have detected an aura that correlates closest to an item in your bag. I summarise that this aura belongs to the Spirited One," I gasp slightly and look wildly through my bag, taking out the small red feather that I stepped on before I drew the Goddess Sword, remembering how I never put that in there. "I can lead you in the direction of this aura through a process known as dowsing."

I tilt my head, "Dowsing?"

She nods, "Dowsing is when I detect the presence of an aura that you may wish to search for using the tip of your sword. The nearer you are to an object emitting the aura in question, the stronger the response will be. When you take out your sword and wish to dowse, your sword will glow brighter the closer you are to the target." Both Karane and I let out a small sound of recognition after her clarification. "Furthermore, I also detect a strong reaction to the Kikwi that you just encountered and the presence of the Spirited One. I suggest that you find out more information from the forest being before continuing onward."

We both smile at each other as Fi returns to the blade and I untie the strap from my side, passing it to my companion, looking down at the Harp under my arm. _Maybe I can use my Harp to calm it..._ Karane looks a little concerned when I place the feather back in my back and kneel on the grassy forest floor, making room for any further items before strumming the Harp a few times to make sure that it still works all right. "Um, what are you up to?"

I smirk and raise my Harp, "Don't worry, I've got this. Just stay here while I sort this and don't follow unless I tell you to, okay?" she rolls her eyes and nods, taking the strap holding the sheath. I turn back and leap off the larger over-hang, locating the Kikwi huddled behind another tree. Stepping so I am a few feet away, I begin plucking the basic notes of the song I was playing on the day of the Wing Ceremony; memories stirred up inside of me. "Don't let go..."

A soft, slightly high-pitched voice squeaks out quite suddenly, "That's really pretty..." I look up from the strings to find the one called Machi waddling towards me and out into the sunlight. "Are you a good guy? You don't look like those red things." Now that I am closer to it, I can see more of the designs upon its body. It is almost like a small, fuzzy blob, it's belly is a beige colour while its arms are pure white, an incredibly pointy nose sticking out of its face too.

_Information, information, information..._ "Yes, I am," I recollect myself. "Um... do you know if somebody came past here a while back? They are the same race as me, a little taller than me and—" I begin, gesturing to myself and my height when need be, only for Machi to quickly cut in with a high pitched, slightly adorable, response that definitely helps me.

"Oh yes, koo-pleep! I know who you're on about." He, I think, attains an amazed look in his eyes. "He was getting chased by those bad guys, but he beat them all! It was incredible, kwee..." I smile at this. _Yeah, he is pretty incredible..._ He jumps. "I should guide you to the Elder. He's a master of hiding, but he'll know where your friend is if you can find him, koo." I nod without word and let him hop onto my back, letting him sit atop my shoulder as I return to Karane.

"Come on, Karane. My friend here knows where Link might be," she grins and hops down, returning my sword to me as we make our way through the mass of strange plants and get onto higher ground. I let Karane go ahead being that I have a Kikwi to protect and she is far more skilled, who takes out a few Deku Babas as we go. We curve around in a slow "U" shape, past a large locked white door and onto an area that we must use a sliver of rope to swing across. Karane, taking my sword too, swings across. Machi moves across next and I'm last to travel across the gap.

Leaping into a clearing-like area, we let Machi lead the rest of the way. He leads us through a hollowed-out gap in part of a tree, crawling through the centre of it and along a rope decorated with green spikes, set up as a trap which explode if we touch them, and soon drop down into a larger clearing full of Kikwis. "Yay, I'm finally back, kwee!" Machi exclaims in his excitement, leaping down and joining his friends, Karane and I following behind him.

The largest Kikwi turns to Machi, clearly excited. "Oh ho ho, you have finally returned, young Machi!" he, I realise, notices us as well, seeming like a replica of Machi; only far taller than I will ever be. "And I see that you have bought a few others with you as well," he holds his hand as close to his chin as he can, which isn't very far. "These add another two onto the first two that I have seen." I am ready to let it slide when something clicks in the back of my mind, yet Karane speaks my thoughts aloud perfectly.

"Wait, four people? Are there more humans here besides Link and us?"

The Kikwi Elder laughs deeply, and I quickly guess that they are male. "It seems that you know of one of them. One did introduce himself as "Link," I believe," I become quite excited at this, only to find myself being rather pushy to get as much information out of the creature before it may be too late, hope and desperation combining together in order to attain the answers that I want.

"Where is he? Where did he go?"

He falls into deep thought. "I believe that he said about having to go into the Temple deep within the forest, kwee," he frowns. "Oh ho, I tried to warn him about how dangerous it was yet he just left on his own all the same." He trails off into silence, only to gasp, making us all jump simultaneously. "You must take this as thanks for returning Machi to us! Maybe then you can get across the Woods easier."

He falls forwards with very little warning, which Karane grabs my arm and pulls me away at before I get crushed. His incredibly tiny tail pops into the large piece of vegetation, much like the one on Machi's back, an object being revealed by the tail's shifting that brings back childhood memories appearing atop of it. I cover my mouth with my hand, my brain a blur of memories that I will never forget.

_A Slingshot..._

_"Look at what I made, Zelda! It's awesome! It can fire loads of stuff!" A young boy ran towards his golden-haired friend in the Courtyard beneath the sacred Statue of the Goddess, which served as the landmark of the Sky Realm and of the home of the two children, commonly known as Skyloft. The girl looked up from the Harp that she was strumming, the only gift from her Mother who passed away when she was six years old; three years ago from that time._

_She was practising the song that her mother would always teach her, the song that she was told "would show her the new world," the Ballad of the Goddess. "Link, you should be studying for the test tomorrow," Zelda remarked, rolling her eyes at her friend's enthusiasm as she rose to her feet._

_He laughed at her persistent studying, scanning the lack of wide array of books surrounding his friend. "Then why aren't you?" She had no answer for that as he held the small, wooden Y shaped object out in front of her. "My Dad calls it a "Slingshot", and it can fire the seeds from the trees all over Skyloft! Come try it out with me,_ _please_ _!" _ _She giggled at his excitement, shaking her head a little at the thought of such an item._

_"I will do in a bit, Link," she assured, gesturing to the Harp in her hands. "I just want to finish this song before I forget it, and then I'll meet you in the Plaza, alright?"_

_Link sighed deeply, unsure of whether to change his tactics or not. Glancing up at the sky, he grinned broadly. "I guess I'll have to go with Plan B, then..." He whistled loudly for his Crimson Loftwing before Zelda could reply, and before she knew it, her friend grabbed her waist with one hand and the reins of the gigantic red Loftwing with the other as soon as the Crimson Loftwing came into sight._

_She squealed as the wind slammed into her harshly, though she had the feeling of safety in the arms of her friend's. "You need to stop doing that!" she exclaimed, clutching the Harp as tightly as possible when she recalled how many times he had done that before. She tried her best to sound angry with him, although it was just not possible with how much she was giggling. "I'm going to wake you up_ _extra early _for this!"__

_He wrapped his arms around her even more, extra security being created at the gesture. "You should have agreed straight away, and you wake me up early every day anyway!" he added his laughter with hers as the Crimson Loftwing landed softly against the grey-coloured stone of the Plaza in the south part of Skyloft. Zelda hopped off the bird, her friend quickly following her before the Loftwing flapped it's wings a few times before taking flight back into the skies around and above them._

_Link drew the Slingshot from his side, bringing a small seed out of his pocket and pulling back the string of the Slingshot. "Aim at this!" Zelda almost shouted in excitement also, pulling out a green rupee from her bag as a target. He nodded and let the string go, both of them watching the rupee fly out of Zelda's hand._

_She clapped as she retrieved the rupee, Link mock-bowing to her as she did so. "You want to try?" Her head flew up from the green item, smiling like an idiot as she snatched the Slingshot and ran over the bridge leading across into the Residential Area, which home to many trees bearing yellow fruit. Zelda ordered politely for a seed, which Link agreed to straight away and handed her one. He helped her aim the Slingshot and get the right amount of power before letting it go and causing the yellow fruit to collapse and split into three._

"Zelda? You okay?" I snap out of the memory when Karane asks that question, turning my head to her. "You're remembering Link's Slingshot, aren't you?" I sigh and shrug a little, wondering how she somehow managed to realise what I was thinking so deeply about, moving over to the Elder and plucking it from his back; staring at the very familiar weapon.

"There are many vines around here that you can shoot with the Slingshot to unravel them." The Elder remarks as he rises once more. "If you ever run out of ammo, use the seeds in the fruit that these trees bear." We nod and speak out one more thank-you before moving over to a large tree and tying the box of seeds to my side and bringing one into my Slingshot. I knock down the vine and grab onto the slim plant, swinging back and forth a few times until I gain enough height to leap onto a higher ledge, Karane following soon after.

We wave at the five Kikwis before jumping off the edge and advancing towards a large white structure. Hitting the curled up vine leading onward, we swing onto a higher platform so we may be able to continue into the deeper part of Faron Woods.

Waiting for Karane, I take a look around and find somebody leaning against an old bird statue atop the white structure. "Karane, do you see that person over there?" I wonder as she leaps up onto the platform. "I think that's the person that the Elder was talking about?" She looks over, spotting the figure.

"Should we go and talk to the—what the hell?! How is that possible?!" The figure just completely disappears into thin air, and I move to go after them; yet I know that it is too late, and how impossible that trick was. "Hey! We want to talk to you!" Karane tries to run forwards like I had, and I barely manage to catch her arm to halt her.

"Come on, Karane. Maybe we'll see them at some other point during our search," I try to reassure her, which thankfully works. She sighs and turns back to me, silently nodding as we move through the tunnel that leads us further into the dense forest. And when I say dense, I mean it and even more if I could. The pathway is much narrower compared to the open parts that we just went through, but I quickly pull my mind away from the Surface and concentrate on the person that we are searching for.

Well, until Fi appears to give us some sort of report on the changed area. "Mistress Zelda, you have arrived in an area commonly known as the Deep Woods," Fi greets us as we enter a much more dense wooded area. "The plant life in this area matches the ones in Faron Woods. You should continue towards Skyview Temple in search of Link."

I nod and we move down the pathway set out for us, under the roots of a humongous tree that cast numerous shadows over the path, and into an area that the dowsing leads to which must be Skyview Temple that Fi was telling us about only a few moments before. And we can get across, if we could get across a gigantic chasm. "Um, can we do something about that?"

I roll my eyes at Karane's sudden question, and I try to lighten the shifting mood by acting as sarcastically as I can. "Yeah, I'll just..." The Harp is the first thing that I see in my hands, and just go with that while I can. "I'll just throw my Harp and it'll _magically_ open the way for us. Of course we can't! We'll have to find another way around."

Karane laughs, only to cut herself halfway through when she realises how sarcastic I have been. We quickly being searching are the area, looking for any way that we could find a way across the incredibly large gap. However the Goddess Sword glows brightly, and Fi appears. "Mistress, it would be recommended that you do throw the Harp into the chasm as an offering. I calculate an eighty-five percent chance that it will open the way ahead."

As soon as Fi disappears, Karane and I both look straight at each other; bursting into a fit of giggles. "Wow..." I say through my laughter, clutching my stomach through the pain of how much I have laughed. "I did _not_ expect that." She shakes her head as I sheathe my sword and take the Harp into both hands, throwing it deep into the area without much thought to it – which I only realise after. "Wait, it was only an eighty-five percent chance!"

_It's too late for it—_ It lands in a fixed place, in line with the path that we are standing on, sending the area in line with our feet and the Harp a bright golden colour. The Harp stays in place, held in the air by some unknown force, and the golden floor-like set of magic looks like some sort of pathway to me. "It is now safe to step across the chasm," Fi tells me from within the blade. "I am certain that it will not drop you, as I know of the power within the Harp that you hold."

I don't question how she knows of how the Harp could do that, because it's just a simple instrument, being that her memory is _huge_. Instead, I poke my foot against the blanket of golden particles; finding that the tip of my show does _not_ go straight through it, but the particles move together and supports me. Taking a deep breath, I fully place my right foot atop the "floor" and soon my left foot – exhaling when I am held above the abyss of darkness.

Karane briskly joins me as I cautiously move across the magical floor, and I feel like I shouldn't underestimate such "impossibilities" like this one. As soon as we finally cross, we collapse on the ground; the Harp floating over and back into my hands softly. "I never thought that things would get that crazy." I open my mouth to respond, only for a new voice to speak instead of me.

"And yet, _Your Grace_, things are about to get crazier."

My line of vision shoots up along with Karane. _That voice..._ I think to myself. _It's the voice from those wild thoughts that I kept getting!_ "You!" I leap to my feet at the familiar figure. I saw them only minutes ago and throughout yesterday, taking in their appearance. The only colour I can see is white.

The garb he, I'm guessing, wears is entirely white, small portions cut out to reveal the skin underneath in tight diamond shapes, his hair that covers almost all of his face from my view is white, and his skin is a deathly white. The only item that isn't white is the large jewel attached to his side and the flowing crimson mantle bunched up around his neck. His eyes aren't even white with a pupil, they are merely large voids of darkness, and that alone scares me.

"Zelda, who is this?" Karane whispers.

He isn't dead, no matter how pale his skin is, he is perfectly alive. "You're the one who took him! Why did you do such a thing?!"

The figure, who seems to be male even more now that I have seen him in person and from the tone of his chilling voice, laughs deeply. "I thought that your old memories would have told you that." _Memories? Does he mean what I kept seeing on the day of the Wing Ceremony? Or something else?_ He notes my confused look, "Ah, it seems that you have not retrieved them just yet."

I get quite frustrated at how calm his nature seems to be, when all I want to do is find Link and know that he is okay; away from people as creepy as this man standing right before us. "Where is he?" I ask, getting to my point – which is very unlike him. Karane moves to my side, getting up from her feet and feeling unnerved by him too. I can feel her hand twitching to go for her blade, even from here.

He shakes his head at me, his unnaturally tone still here. "You shall find out, but why don't we play a game first?" He notes something in my eyes, not caring about Karane one bit, or just my lack of speech. "Fine, I guess I'll suggest the game then. How about, "Find the Spirited One"?" I'm certainly taken back by his words, because I can tell that he knows where Link is but knows not to tell me to make it more "fun."

Karane finally speaks up for me, which I feel a little bad for because I should be the one speaking for her; as I know him a little more than she does, even if it's only by a small bit. "What are you going on about? Just tell us where he is and we can never need to meet again." She raises a good argument, however the still nameless man seems to think otherwise.

"The game is on, whoever you are. But I assure you that you won't win," he responds with a smirk, and I know _exactly_ what he is on about. It's exactly what I had promised them before we entered Faron Woods in my mind. Although the problem is that I had thought it _in my mind_, so how did he possess the magic to read my mind and retain it for so long.

"You stay away from him!"

He smiles. "You say that, yet those aren't the rules," I try to leap forwards in attack, but he jumps into the air himself and somehow disappears in a burst of diamonds. A few moments of silence pass, and we take in all of the information that we have been given. So Link is still alive, thank the Goddess herself, but this man knows of his location and won't help us. Karane, on the other hand, knows just what to say.

"Zelda, just ignore that son of the Demon King," I shoot her a look for her language. "Hey, he is one! Still, you need to forget about him because you'll let him win if you don't." I hug her tightly, even with the Harp still in my hands. "Now let's get in that Temple and win this "game"." I can hear the smile and tinge of hope in her voice as she speaks those words out to me. I release her and nod, turning back to Skyview Temple.

We run up the steps and towards the gigantic structure that seems to be incredibly old; shoving open the heavy, yet encrusted with many jewels, double doors open together like outside the Sealed Temple. I inhale loudly as I look down the mossy steps, decorated with neon-blue mushrooms and the footsteps of foul beasts. Slowly, Karane and I descend into the Temple as I exhale; only wanting one thing out of here.

Link.


	5. Skyview

_"Fight your fears and you'll be in battle forever. Face your fears and you'll be free forever."_

~Lucas Jonkman~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 5: Skyview

"This is Skyview Temple, Mistress," Fi tells us as she floats in front of us, her presence calming. "I detect an increase of hostile auras within the structure compared to those in the Faron woods and sealed grounds. Do not let your guard down. My projections indicate the danger to your life will be limited if you remain calm and engage monsters confidently. Use your health-replenishing items sparingly. Analysis also indicates the presence of monsters more powerful than those found in the land."

Thousands of layers of growing and dead leaves, dust and almost celestial-coloured grass and mushrooms shroud the sacred Temple flooring; an ugly vibe of death and decay sending my blood cold. Karane and I nervously move forwards, both our blades drawn. I've managed to balance the sword and the Harp over both of my hands weight-wise finally, thank the Goddess, and hopefully that should help in a place like this.

I nod as Fi returns to her home within the Goddess Sword, and we take a good look around. A large, slightly caved-in, dome stands before us – two giant bird statues standing proudly in front of it. Moss and debris from the shifting seasons has attacked here as well, as there is next to no signs of the purity that seemed to once reign in this Temple completely. And there are no signs of life, other than Keese and strange human like creatures; except for their incredibly green skin.

"We should clear out the room of enemies first," I say to Karane, readying my sword and slashing at a Keese that suddenly flies in my direction. "We won't be able to think straight with these things attacking us." We unfortunately have to separate to do this, circling the dome on our own until we meet back up on the other side. It's generally Keese, a monster that I know from the cave back in Skyloft, and what Fi tells me are Green Bokoblins.

I do laugh a little at her statement, however. "Target locked: _Green Bokoblin_. This variety of Bokoblin enjoys dark places, such as caves. Its sunlight-deficient lifestyle has turned its skin a stomach-turning shade of green. However, like its red brethren, it exhibits a fascination with festive undergarments." Taking out the rest of the enemies, I meet back up with Karane and go back to the entrance of the Temple where we find a door leading into the dome sits.

We both have a good try at opening the door, but it seems that it just won't budge. I take a lot around and above me, soon I find a glowing object fixed onto a small pedestal above the two of us. "Karane?" I nudge her while looking at the pink, diamond-shaped object. "What's that up there?" She follows my gaze up to the object, humming as she ponders about what we could do.

"Maybe it's some sort of switch," I look back down at her, though her gaze hasn't shifted. "I don't know, really, but what if it hit it with something?" I bite my lip in thought. "It's just a thought, Zelda. I doubt it would hurt to try." I bow my head as my mind races with all thoughts. _I doubt it would hurt, like she said_, I think to myself. _But what would we hit it with?_

I sigh and voice this thought. "What could we hit it with, though? We don't have all that much on us to hit something so high up." She falls into thought like I had just, and I decide to take the time to see what items I have in my bag and on me right now. I have the Goddess Sword and my Harp in my hands, but I know that I won't be able to use either of them on the diamond – although the Harp could do something.

I also have potions and food, yet I know automatically that neither of these will do anything. And I finally have the Slingshot that the Kikwi Elder had given to me. _Wait..._ I think to myself. _The Slingshot has a long range and it may be able to hit the diamond with enough force to set something off._ "I've got it! I squeal in delight at this new thought. "We need to use the Slingshot!"

"Well, I now feel pretty dumb," Karane mumbles as I bring out the Slingshot and take aim with one of the ammunition given to me also by the Elder. I briskly let the shot fly and it goes straight into the wall next to it. I try again, and watch as my shot hits perfectly, and the door is finally able to be opened. I slip my Slingshot back into my quite handy bag that bumps against my hip as I walk.

Heading inside, we find a darker place filled with much more vegetation and evil – sending unintentional shivers up my spine. I follow the numerous sets of vines and moss as they crawl up the circular walls, making their way right to the top of the dome where the sunlight shines in through the cracks. "This is just a beautiful place, isn't it?" Karane says sarcastically as the door slams shut behind us, making us both jump.

And then my eyes fall to the ground of the very centre of the dome, where something even worse sits. A mound of chilling bones sit lifelessly, and a voice in the back of my mind says that it's Link straight away; which I struggle to conceal. I slowly steps towards it, my darker side taking over my mind, and then something incredibly abnormal occurs in this room.

The bones on the floor are somehow drawn together by some unknown force, creating a giant soldier that isn't something that I want to mess with – especially because of the fact that they are not the push-over Bokoblins outside of the very core of Skyview Temple – their eyes glowing a brighter pink than the diamond outside and drawing two large knives. Karane barely makes out her reaction of, "What the hell is that _thing_?!"

"F-Fi? Help!"

My blade glows brightly, aggravating this strange creature although relaxing me; knowing that we are not alone as Fi is here to help. "Target locked: _Stalfos_. This skeleton soldier is born of the dead. In its previous life, it was an ordinary knight, but undeath has improved its combat abilities. It is possible to overpower it with a well-timed shield bash during the creature's attack."

I sigh, finally getting some sort of help with this guy, as the hilt of the Goddess Sword returns to it's regular blue hue; psychologically preparing myself. _You can do this_, I say as I bounce on the balls of my feet. The Stalfos treads slowly towards us, their glowing magenta eyes boring into my own as I duck underneath a swipe from one of their two knives; swinging my own blade in the interval after the Stalfos is readying itself for another attack, sending chunks of bone off to the side.

I draw back a little as the second knife barely misses my throat, and Karane raises her shield when the Stalfos raises both of their arms and brings the duel blades down. The knives get lodged in the shield, letting Karane get in a few hits in the rib-cage before the Stalfos re-composes itself – sending out more bone on the impact of Karane's sword against the Stalfos's body.

However, the Stalfos draws back itself and walks backwards a few paces to regain what strength it had before. Karane goes after it straight away, dodging one strike and slamming her shield off the other strike. I barely manage to get in one more strike before the Stalfos's knife lightly slices my shoulder, sending me staggering backwards. It takes a few moments for the next thing to happen, but I am too late to stop it.

As I clutch my shoulder to halt the blood flow as much as possible, Karane makes the fatal mistake of turning around. The Stalfos gets smart without a physical brain to control itself and only brings down one of their blades while Karane isn't looking. "Karane, watch—!" As Karane swirls back around, she is greeted harshly by the knife slicing deeply across her chest and sending her to the ground in shock and her sword clanging onto the stone floor; her energy sapped away.

"No!" I can't help but cry out as she forces herself against the wall. I shift my gaze back up to the Stalfos, a fiery death-glare in my eyes as I notice that it's spine is the only thing left now – which may be the key to defeating it. "Don't you _dare_ hurt my friend!" I yell as I lose my patience and rush forwards – my hate fuelling my run as I simply stab forwards, the force of the hit wedging the Goddess Sword in between the bone of its spine.

It crumples to the ground with a small screech, growing dark and exploding into purple smoke with some sort of magic; the soul of the demonic beast rising into the sky and dissolving into the thick air. The centre of the ground – where the Stalfos first appeared – sparks into light and creates a white bejeweled chest. I completely ignore the chest when I see Karane moan in pain and run over to her side, knelling before her and assessing the damage.

The cut runs down from her collarbone and all the way down to the bottom of her right rib-cage – right underneath her heart – slicing through her light green tunic and even through the chain-mail. In Skyloft, none of our swords were sharp enough to cut through the metal; and the fact that these sort of _monsters_ could do such a thing with a small blade worries me.

"You're going to be all right," I try to assure her, my had shaking like a leaf as I raise my hand over the cut. She draws away on instinct, trying to bite her lip in hopes of taking the pain away from her chest; although her lips starts to bleed too when she presses down on the soft skin of her lips too hard. I pull my hand away and struggle to open my bag, my own cut starting to act up a little too. "Y-You're going to be just fine..."

My trembling hand hardly manages to grasp the smooth surface of the Heart Potion. I bring it out for Karane to see, a flicker of hope shining in her eyes as I pull off the cork of the bottle and encourage her to drink it all. The colour that I never noticed had left returns to her face rather suddenly, and the bleeding thankfully stops. I look through Karane's bag, noticing that there is a bundle of bandages right at the bottom of the bag.

I pull them out and help her take off her tunic and chain-mail so I can dress the wound. I tightly wrap the bandages around the cut, gratefully with Karane not breathing heavily nor wincing too harshly at the tightness of the dressing. I aid her in getting her clothes and armour back on before she finally speaks. "Thank-you, Zelda. I never knew you could stay so calm."

I force a smile onto her face, helping her get onto her feet and passing her sword that that she dropped when she was hit by the Stalfos. She nods in thanks, and she places the sword in her sheath with little worry. She silently gestures towards the chest that somehow appeared in the centre of the room, and I kneel down in front of it – lifting up the lid and pulling out a strange statuette from the red velvet cushioning inside the box. I hold it up before me, watching as the sunlight glints off of the golden item mysteriously.

_I wonder what this thing is..._ I can't help but think to myself as I rise onto my feet and pass it to Karane; who seems to be confused as I am as Fi appears before us, floating gracefully before us.

"I believe that this is known as the Golden Carving," she explains quietly. "You will most likely enter Temples like this in the future that will wield a creature, examples such as the Stalfos that you just encountered is applicable here, and you shall be rewarded with an item like this if you have the ability to defeat it. From analysing the structure of the Temple, there is a ninety-five percent chance that a door further on in the Temple that you must use this key for. I recommend taking care of this item until then."

We both smile at each other as I place the Golden Carving into my bag with a little struggle as Fi returns to her place within the Goddess Sword. "We should really go and find that door," I say quietly as silence fills the room once more, the grunts of Bokoblins from outside not to be heard whatsoever. "Are you sure that you can make it there? Be honest now, are you in any pain?"

Even though I have a feeling that she's lying, she shakes her head and smile at me. "I'm fine, Zelda. Let's just go and find Link before anything else happens that stops us." As much as I want to stop her and make sure that she is fully healthy before we carry on, Link may be in danger and in need of our help; especially with who we met outside of Skyview Temple.

I watch Karane wearily as we walk cautiously towards the door, my bag bouncing off of my hip as we open the door and head back out into the main part of the Temple. We comb back over the area, finding a corridor leading further into the Temple blocked off by a set of thick metal bars; however, it has another one of those pink diamonds above it.

Knowing what I must do, I struggle to get the Slingshot out past the Golden Carving – taking aim at the switch-like contraption and hitting it straight on the first try, sending the diamond dark and somehow making the bars rise from the ground, letting us into the next past of Skyview Temple. "I really hope that we find Link soon.," I can't help but whisper as we head through the tunnel.

"We will, Zelda. We will," Karane says hopefully as we stop to see what is around us. There's a wide pathway ahead of us made of white stone like the rest of Skyview Temple, yet still with moss and vines intertwined across the bricks to fit the rest of Skyview Temple's style. On either side of the path is a large chasm that stretches down for Goddess knows how long, and I don't honestly want to find out.

We slowly move across the pathway, watching as the light shimmers into the room in thick sheets as take the lead; noticing the large trees that have pulled away the main walls of the room and taken over. _The plants here are trying to get rid of the darkness that lurks in this place_, I deduce. _Or there is something about this place that nature hasn't intended to be here..._

There's a large slab of metal ahead, something too modern-looking to have been here thousands of years ago. There are fancy being designs over the white slab while four tree designs grows from each of the four corners. In the centre, however, are four golden tree trunks that join together to form a large circle that sticks out greatly; and I have a feeling that this may be some sort of door that the Golden Carving goes into.

Remembering Fi's words from a few minutes ago, I rush along the pathway and wave at Karane – who is staring up at the large hole in the roof for some random reason. "Come on, Karane," I call over to her, noting that she doesn't shift her gaze down onto me. "I need a boost from you to get the key in!" I step back towards her when she doesn't budge. "Karane...? Are you okay?"

She shakes herself out of it. "Sorry, Zelda. It's just..." She get herself to say it at first, yet what she does say worries me when she can actually speak up. "Zelda, the sky is turning an orange colour."

_We're running out of time..._ I think to myself sadly, knowing that I do _not_ want to spend a night on this place – no matter how much I am loving the majority of this area. "We don't have much time." I state, getting a nod in reply. "Can you give me a boost, please? I need to get the key in the lock." She agrees and walks over to the giant double doors briskly, stretching a hand out for me to stand on.

I shake my head at her for the first half while I pull out the Golden Carving from my bag, holding out out in front of me to see how it will fit into the lock. The lock seems to be in a lower-case "h"-shape, so I have to spin the Golden Carving around before I see how it may fit in. Karane doesn't become impatient at this, as she helps me too until we find how the Carving will enter the lock properly.

Finally stepping onto her hand, she lifts me up with a lot of strength – even after the fight with the Stalfos – so I can put the key in. I twist the shape around until it clicks into place; showing me a large bird design on the circular part of the doors, it's wings high above it's head. "You done up there?" Karane asks from below me, smirking a little as I realise that I'm on her hand still.

"Sorry!" I jump away, letting her rub circulation back into her hand. "You can still fight with that hand, right? And you're chest isn't hurting is it? Please tell me if it—!"

"Zelda, I'm fine. You aren't that fat and the Heart Potion has done it's job," she pauses, giving into what she says next. "I am hungry, though. You got any food?" I nod and bring out some food that Henya gave me. I split it up so we all get good portions, even splitting the somehow still-warm Pumpkin Soup between us. "I'll never get tired of this."

I sigh. "Me neither," I find myself pausing unintentionally. "Shall we go in, then?" She smiles and nods, placing her side against the wall; making me do the same. The door slides open and I turn to Karane, silently nodding at her. Taking in a deep breath, I give one last look to Karane before rushing inside – ready for this to all be over once and for all.

Stepping inside, I take a good look around. Even with a slight gap in the roof letting in the setting sun's light, the dome-shaped room is also incredibly dark; telling me straight away that something not good is in here. Something evil is making the room dark, I think, but I'm not sure who or what. The walls are white, like the rest of the Temple, but the moss and vines have not attacked this room.

The dome room is decorated also with tree-like designs around the walls and a giant sun design in the centre of the room – yet there is a huge golden door ahead of me and the sound of sword clanging against each other is suddenly sounded and picked up by my ears. I snap my head up and see that there are people in front of me, both of them recognisable.

Link and the man that we "met" outside of Skyview Temple are fighting. Link wears the clothes that we receive after the Wing Ceremony's Ritual, this year's colour being a fitting green colour. However, my eyes are soon taken away from him and back onto the clashing of metal that sounds between the two of them. "Are you ready to give up? I never thought that you would try to keep going this far." I snap my gaze down at the sound of his chilling voice. I watch in a trance as Link ducks under a swing of the man's jet-black blade, Link swinging his own and leaping back from two more swings.

"Never," he breathes out, the first word that I have heard in what feels like forever. While the look in the man's eyes are near emotionless, Link's eyes are full of a mixture of emotions: glints of worry flash through his eyes along with concentration as he dodges a set of numerous swings. My vocal chords have frozen into place, so my mouth hangs open awkwardly as the man suddenly slams the hilt of his blade into the hand that Link holds his sword in; knocking it out of his hand and somehow smashing against the floor with a large clatter.

And when the words finally come to me, the sword is held right at his throat.

"LINK!"


	6. Ghirahim

_"It is better to fight for something than live for nothing."_

~George S. Patton~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 6: Ghirahim

"LINK!" The moment freezes before me, my heart stuck in my throat as the blade scrapes the edge of his neck. Link's eyes go wide as they snap over to where the voice emanated from, fear rising even more in his sapphire orbs. We stare at each other for a long time, neither of us speaking at all. Karane doesn't even say anything as she grips the hilt of her sword tightly.

He's here. He isn't _okay_, but we have found him.

The figure we saw before we entered the Deep Woods smirks almost in triumph – almost like they _wanted_ for us to be here. The figure raises their free hand, and the doors behind us slam shut in unison; my heart leaping out of my body. There isn't a way out of here now, not that I would want to leave right now, but I have a devastating feeling that I am going to have to fight in here; something I am not the best at.

"So," He muses quietly, not moving the blade at all from Link's throat. "You made it after all, I see. I'm surprised that you managed to make your way here... _relatively_ unharmed," he casts a cold glare at Karane. She begins to step away, only to hold her ground before this person. "I hope you haven't com here to gain my respect, as I am not the giving type of person."

With a gulp, I build up what courage I can to step forwards – halting when the sword moves closer to ending my friend's life. My hand grips the Goddess Sword tightly, in a death grip almost. "I never wanted your respect. I came here for one person, and I'll do anything to get him away from people like you," Link shakes his head at me, and I know that I have said something wrong straight away.

"So, you'd even fight?" the man wonders as Karane takes a step closer to me, reaching around to get her shield ready herself. "A _girl_ with no experience would want to fight _me_?" he chuckles. "You obviously do not remember what power I hold, dear, otherwise you would know that staying away from me would be the only way to stop you blood from spilling all over the floor."

I hold my breath as I step closer, causing the man to raise the sword he carries from Link straight at me in a clean sweep – one I barely manage to hold my ground at. "Who are you? If you mean what you have said, then you obviously lie. I have never seen you before in my life, and I don't intend to see you anywhere near us again."

He sighs deeply, stretching out his gloved hand for me to shake. I hold back, which he smiles at. "I am the Demon Lord that presides over this world that you "Sky Children" call the Surface. You may call me Ghirahim," _He knows where we are from, but I haven't seen him before..._ "Well, I do prefer my full title of Lord Ghirahim... but I sense that you have very little manners to use people's actual titles."

Karane takes my arm and pulls me backwards, facing the Demon Lord and drawing her sword. "If you have the means to fight, then your opponent will be me." I open my mouth to object, but Ghirahim gets there before me and stops me by holding his finger up.

"While _she_—" he pulls his finger back and gestures at me, stepping in front of Link when I try to look at him. "—does not possess the full power when it comes to the art of swordplay, I wish to teach her more than any of those people of your _Academy_ could ever hope to teach her." I watch Ghirahim's eyes, glittering in the small source of light coming from above. He knows more than I would have expected any person to know about Skyloft, and _that_ is what worried me the most.

Karane, like myself, attempts to object by moving a step closer; though I hold her back and look straight into her eyes. "It's the only way to save him." I whisper to her, trying my best to get through her defence system and stop her from fighting (even if her fighting is better than mine). "_Please_. If things turn, then you can help, but let me try and get through Ghirahim's mental defences first."

Getting through a person through words works more than a sword ever could.

She takes a long time to accept my offer, but soon does. "You can... but don't you dare try to finish this without me. I didn't face all of this just to be cast out by you when things begin to get serious." As serious as she sounds, I can hear a hint of a joke within her voice. I brush that last thought off and simply nod, causing her to take a single step back as I turn back to Ghirahim.

"If you want to fight, then I want to make something very clear before any blades are swung," he says nothing, so I briskly continue onward. "If I win, then mine, Karane's, and Link's lives will be spared. Do I make myself clear?"

He merely smirks at me. "Which means that if _I_ win, and I most certainly will, then I get to keep the boy and force you to submit to me before I take what you love away from you. Do I _make _myself clear?" I open my mouth, only to push my lips back together. If I ignore his offer, then he will do the same for me; and I can't do that to Link and Karane. I'm going to have to win this fight if it is the last thing that I do...

"Fine. I accept."

"Good," his smile grows even more as he clicks his fingers (which I thought would be impossible with gloves), the sound echoing around the room as Link is thrown backwards into the wall next to the golden door ahead with a cry. Karane starts towards him in my stead, yet is knocked back also – slamming into the wall by the doors we came in from harshly.

Link attempts to get back onto his feet, but a three-dimensional diamond forms around his body – the orange coloured object raising him a few feet off of the floor and draining his energy until he is unconscious. I snap my gaze at the Demon Lord. "_That_ was not part of he deal at all!" I yell. "Why the _Hell_ would you do that if we are just about to fight each other?"

Ghirahim merely holds his sword at a diagonal in front of me. "To stop you from being distracted; one lesson that your little Academy wouldn't teach you," I narrow my eyes at him. "And there is the second step: always have your eyes on the target, and your intentions. Did no one tell you this during your lessons?"

"Enough talking," I spit. "If it's a fight that you want, then let's get on with it."

With my twenty seconds of courage finally disappearing, we leap at each other as my heart leaps back into my throat once again; filling my mind with a foggy sense of hesitation and fear. I block the furious swipes he throws at me as well as I can, but the blade bites at my skin more than once – the gashes thankfully not being to harsh.

As I block the swipes, a thought enters my confused mind. _Fi always tells me about enemies... she must know something about Ghirahim._ "Fi," I whisper ever so quietly, so quietly that even I barely hear it. "I need help..." The Goddess Sword glows quietly, as if not alert Ghirahim of what I am trying to do, and Fi's voice enters my mind instead of the open area.

"Target locked: _Ghirahim_. I sense a powerful and evil aura, and I estimate his level of ability as highly adept. However, according to analysis, he has yet to reveal his true power." I gulp as I side step an attack. "Dominae, you must watch for Ghirahim's ability to grasp your sword with his bare right hand. It is highly probable that he observes the angle you hold your sword at and prepares his defence accordingly. I recommend attacking from the direction opposite his hand."

_Well, that shouldn't be too difficult, should it?_ I ask myself rhetorically, and half sarcastically. Of course this isn't going to be as easy as any person would expect it to be. However, I keep my breathing level at a steady level and try my best to remember what Link had taught me in those private sessions through my fearful mind-set.

_Always be on the balls of your feet so your can move easier._ I follow as he does, blocking another of the Demon Lord's attacks; saving myself from the blade cutting my neck. _If you don't have a shield, have your sword at an angle so you can protect more of your body. But one thing you must always remember is this: there is always a chink in every armour. Never go in all arrows blazing, but plan your moves..._

I nod to myself as his voice, along with the memory, escapes my mind. Fi told me to attack his left hand, and I have to attack at the right moment where he believe that I won't be attacking. "Giving up already?" Ghirahim asks through his continuous swings of his blade. "I would have thought better from all of the things I have heard about you."

He finally slows down in his movements, and I ready my sword as I lock onto his left hand. "Whatever you may have heard, never make assumptions until you actually meet the person," I raise my sword high into the air and bring it down on to his left hand. My eyes snap shut as I feel the impact, my brain telling me that the force of the blow must have struck his hand hard.

But it hasn't.

The sound of his chuckling makes my eyes fly back open, my eyes falling on my blade stuck between his two gloved fingers. Recalling how Link fought people in the Sparring Hall back in Skyloft, I swing my blade out of his fingers in an tight arc; spinning back around and trying to hit him again, only for his fingers to grab the sword once again. "How is that—?"

"Surprised, Your Grace? You should know that the power I possess is much more than any of those Sky Children could ever hope to understand, let alone achieve. You see, I could be seen as not entirely human – but a strong being with the appearance of a human," he holds a finger to his chin as I struggle to get my sword back. "What did you say, hmm? "Never make assumptions," was it? It appears that even Her Grace has gone against her own words."

"Why. Do. You. Keep. Calling. Me. That?!" I cry through every tug of the Goddess Sword, gasping when it comes free. Before I can recover myself, Ghirahim is automatically coming back with all arrows blazing – and I struggle to keep myself on my feet as well as blocking his many attacks. Our sword connect more times than it cuts my skin, thankfully, sparks flying everywhere from the force of it.

During the stream of sparks, he moves his face close to mine and licks his lips – his tongue very much like the Grass Snakes that are dotted around the Sky Realm. "Because it may trigger something." He whispers coldly before... completely disappearing, leaving behind a shower of diamonds.

I stand there for a long time, trying to understand what on the Surface just happened. It is humanly impossible for that to— _"I could be seen as not entirely human – but a strong being with the appearance of a human."_ Even with his words, I cannot understand whether to be scared or amazed by what he has managed to do. However, when I hear a feminine groan escape into the room, I do know that I need to see Karane.

"Karane!"

I call out her name as I move backwards a few steps before fully turning and running towards her, kneeling at her side. Her eyes flutter open and lock onto me. "Z-Zelda?" She rasps, the air still knocked out of her system. I look behind her to see cracks running up the wall behind her. _That must hurt so badly..._ "Where is Ghirahim? H-Have you beaten him?"

"I... don't know." I pause, getting out my Heart Potion. "He disappeared and hasn't returned yet. Link isn't free, though, so I'm assuming that he isn't done with us just—" Her eyes widen before I can finish and I turn around, swinging my sword with me and watching in alarm as the Goddess Sword connects with something hard.

I gasp in fear as Ghirahim staggers backwards, a thin line of diamonds coming out of the non-existent wound. He brings his hand up to the wound and drags his fingers across it, the line gone in seconds. _That is not even possible... but like he said, he isn't fully human._ "I suppose you are getting better," he compliments, much to my surprise. "Yet you must be eliminated before you become too strong."

I raise my eyebrow at him, getting back onto my feet and readjusting my grip on the Goddess Sword, the Heart Potion still in my hand - my eyes finding Link for a few moments. "I'll take that as a compliment," I pause, raising the blade again. "Ready for round two?"

"I'll give you that one, _Dominae,_" he smirks when he sees the look on my face, my breath caught up in my throat. "But you won't be doing anything like that again without a blade in your hand, now, will you?" I open my mouth to let out some response (what it was, I don't know), only to watch in alarm as he crosses the room at a speed no one could ever run at.

Before I can do anything, he shifts the Goddess Sword away so he can grab my throat; knocking me against the wall beside Karane. She cries out in alarm beneath me, but cannot move to get up. I gasp for the air that has been forced out of my weakened body. I struggle in his iron grip, desperate to free myself as the Goddess Sword slips out of my hand.

I struggle to see as my vision swims, my consciousness only finding the Heart Potion still in my hand. I won't be able to drink it now, and it will smash if I try and give it to Karane, and she lies on the other side of the hand that holds the Potion – so there really is no use. _Wait..._ My mind whispers. _Smash..._

My eyes look down at the Heart Potion as black spots cover my eyes, something sparking in the back of my mind that forces my quaking hand into action. I bring the bottle up towards his face and use all of my energy to smash it into the side of his face. He drops me unceremoniously to the ground beside Karane, who grabs one of her own Heart Potions and gives it to me.

I can feel the contents run through my neck and into my core, and I gather the energy back to stop Karane when she tries to carry on the fight for me. I shake my head as I grab the Goddess Sword, moving back into the battle arena before she can do anything else about it. "Lesson three," Ghirahim states. "Everything and anything can be used as a weapon."

My eyes flicker from Link and Karane, their forms stronger than mine but not allowed to fight this battle. I should let Karane do this for me, but I don't want to see her hurt or show that I am weak before the Demon Lord himself. As I re-energise myself with a new-found strength, I rush towards him and going in all arrows blazing.

That's exactly what Link told me _not_ to do, but it's the only thing I can do to free both him and Karane right now.

And I will pay the price for it.

My swings are powerful, yet reckless, and a simple swipe from Ghirahim slices straight across my rib-cage in a diagonal. I cry out in pain as I crumple to floor, taking more cuts to my stomach until I release the Goddess Sword from my hand so her can kick it away. I cradle my stomach and chest, taking my bag off of my shoulder so I can stop the strap from causing more spikes of pain to be released.

"Fi..."

The Harp falls out in the process, yet I don't fully register it as Ghirahim rises to his full height over me; towering over my petty form. He rolls his eyes as he stares at the sacred blade, throwing his dark blade down – landing only a few centimetres away from my face, and my ultimate death. "Why ask for help of a robot who has been forced to help you? She can't even talk to you if you do not have her at your side!"

I know that this is finally the end for me now. Link is unconscious and unable to fight. Karane may be able to get a Heart Potion and help me, but she surely won't be fast enough to save me. She may be able to win the fight and get Link out of here, though I certainly have no hope whatsoever of getting out of here now. _It's impossible..._

And yet, I am proved wrong.

"Dominae..." I gasp slightly as Fi's voice spins around my messed-up mind. I thought that she couldn't speak to me if I didn't have the sword in my hand... and although her voice is crackled and weak, I can hear her voice in my mind. I just pray to the Goddess herself that I am not just imagining this. "Harp..." She whispers to me softly. "Defence..."

I turn my head down to the Harp on the ground, sparkling almost like it is mocking me – or inviting me to grasp it. _A shield?_ I ponder mentally. _How could a musical instrument hold the power of defence?_ I search for the answer as hard as I can while Ghirahim picks up his own sword and readies it to take away my life. My breath becomes more and more panic until a memory sparks at the very back of my mind.

_"I am certain that it will not drop you, as I know of the power within the Harp that you hold."_ My mouth falls open. _The power in the Harp opened the way across that massive chasm... so it must do other things, right? It has to, especially if Fi believes it does—_ "I do despise not being listened to, Your Grace. I thought you were always the listening type."

I snap my wide eyes up at him, the words "Harp" and "Defence" spinning through my mind as I prepare the attack, or the defence, in this case. "If you're going to kill me, then just do it already." I hiss at him. "Killing an innocent person—" He scoffs. "—with no defence ready is cowardly." His eyes sparkle in anger at the final part of what I had said, and I lock my eyes onto the Harp very close to me just for a few moments as he raises his sword up into the air.

Time slows down.

Ghirahim pulls his sword down at an inhuman speed, and I reach my right arm over towards the Harp – even if it leaves my prone body wide open for attack. He continues to bring it down as I pull the Harp back up to meet his blade, his eyes widening as his sword connects effortlessly with the Harp; and instead of cutting right through it, a wall of golden particles rebounds it back towards him and sends him staggering backwards.

_What just happened?!_ Before my mind can answer, however, I am forcing myself back up onto my feet – only to fall back down. Karane rushes forwards with her sword extended before Ghirahim can attack me again, however, and has buried her sword up to the hilt in his back; the tip of the sword sticking out of his chest.

He stands there for a long time, paralysed. While he is, Karane dashes over to me and grabs a hold of my form. She pushes me back up against the wall and hands me a Heart Potion, pushing the Harp and Goddess Sword out of my reach as I softly groan when I try to reach out for them. My energy feels spent... "You should have let me fight for you!" she almost yells, her face softening when she makes me drink a Heart Potion. "Just rest... okay?"

On this, she draws her sword (she must have sheathed it when I was fighting before) and leaps back into the fight; showing more fighting skills that I would ever have. I watch in fear as they fight again, Karane moving fast with Ghirahim's motions but not agile enough to not take any hits.

My shaking fingers gingerly touch the cut on my chest, then move down to my stomach, wincing even as the bleeding stops. Some may need stitches, but it's not a fatal-a cry of pain suddenly makes me snap my head up. Karane has her back to me, and falls to the floor with three knives cutting through her shoulders and her collarbone.

I barely bite back a scream as I go against Karane's words and force myself onto my feet, rushing to her side. She's still conscious, and passing me a glare for moving about so soon. With an apologetic look, I pull out each of the crimson coloured knives – wincing when she cries out. I look up at the Demon Lord before us. "Why are you doing this? What have any of us done to hurt you so much to make you do this?"

"You will know in time, Your Grace," he answers simply. "Think of this as the past coming back to bite you."

I look down at the floor for a few moments, making my resolve. "Then fight me instead," he raises an eyebrow at me as I rise onto my feet. "If it is me who has been a part of this battle, then why bring in others to make it worse. It will merely make me more determined to beat you." I help to pull Karane off to the sidelines, pulling my bag over to her. "Now fight _me_. No cheats. Just a simple one on one."

"Your deal has been met," he finally says after a few moments. "It is better to fight for something than to live for nothing."

I slowly pick up the Goddess Sword, feeling much more relaxed now that I have Fi once more as we cautiously move towards each other now; my face like stone as the two slices of metal connect for the first time. "Fi, is there anything else that I must know now?"

"I have detected a change in Ghirahim's fighting style from the beginning of the battle. I theorize that this change happened because of the small amount of damage he sustained," Fi explains to me. "Ghirahim will repeatedly move around you, Mistress. I recommend engaging him with your sword as he makes his attack. It is probable that the moment before Ghirahim readies his attack, he will reveal the direction he will move as he attempts to flank you."

I nod at her and use my growing strength to side-step his arcing swinging movement, remembering how Link fought in the Sparring Hall before all of this happened and swinging my sword back around to cut Ghirahim's side; a line of diamonds splitting free. My move isn't free, as I take a cut to my side as well. We both pull back for a few moments, and I pull the Harp up ready for a defensive stance.

He soon goes on the offensive, though not as harshly as before, making me use my Harp multiple times throughout all of the attacks. Specks of gold burst out from the Harp every time that the barrier has to form itself, yet I do not dare bring down my defences when he finally stops. "You definitely like attacking rather than defending, don't you?" I muse through the sparks.

"What can I say," he responds with a smirk. "I'm never the one to hold back with things such as defence." Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, he swings his dark blade horizontal; yet I thankfully manage to dodge. "You seem to have learnt quickly, Your Grace. But you do not realise who you are dealing with. You're about to lose him."

The thought of losing Link to Ghirahim, my eyes flicker over to the crystal next to the golden door. Being down here on the Surface has changed him already, myself as well, but he looks a lot older than he did before the tornado attacked – he's grown up, somehow.

Still, the thought of losing him so early on in this discover sends anger flares out of me. With a yell, I raise the Goddess Sword skyward and thrust forwards – the energy of the Skyward Strike sending Ghirahim staggering back. I smile as he clutches at his heart, my sword raised towards him. "No one will take him away from me, Ghirahim. And I will fight for him until the day that I die."

I snap my gaze over to Karane for a moment, who smiles sweetly at me through the pain; which now seems to be less from the empty Heart Potion by her side. She is not the only one smiling when I look back, although, as Ghirahim is smiling directly at me as well. "I must correct you, dear. As _I_ am not the one who needs him."

"What?"

"My Master is the one who really needs him," he clarifies. "And, like yourself, he isn't going to give up until he gets him." He swings his sword, thankfully getting blocked by the Harp. I duck the next time that the sword is sent towards my body, carrying my own blade across his legs from the height that I am at. He isn't fazed by the attack, but merely gets the rebound and cuts my back a little.

Getting back onto my feet and into a defensive stance, I briefly allow myself to regain my twenty seconds of courage that I had earlier. I may not have fought in a proper battle before, but Link taught me a lot about how to protect yourself – and for that, I am eternally grateful in this window of time. I smile at myself a little before looking back towards Ghirahim.

We both quickly move forwards, out blades clashing this time instead of his sword and my Harp. We lean in for more power, our faces centimetres apart. "Why don't you just yield already?" I ask him. "It would save everybody's time, wouldn't it?" He pushes forwards, making my back start to arch.

"I'm not the one who saves time. I love to savour the moment."

With that, I shove forwards; using up as much energy as I can to thrust forwards. Half of the Goddess Sword goes straight through him and so much that it even exits through his spine. Tugging the blade out, the last of my energy depletes and my legs give out on me. I guess fighting somebody that good at swordplay without any experience yourself is not good on the little stamina.

I briskly find my feet returning to the ground, though, as Karane moves over to support me. Ghirahim straightens, holding his right hand over his front despite the wound not being there. "You fight much better than I had ever expected out of a girl like you," he pauses. "But don't think that this is over. You did not win this battle, as I realise I have spent too much time teasing and toying with you today. You may take the boy... for now."

"Just admit it," says Karane sternly, righting me and minding the gashes in the process. "You _lost_. Get out of here."

He glares at her coldly, and she is slightly fazed by this. "You may be here, yet this is not your fight," she shuts up automatically, and he returns to addressing me by kneeling down to our level. "Do not think you're out of the picture either, dear – as my plan hasn't even begun yet. And when it is complete, my Master will be laughing at your corpses!"

He rises back onto his feet and twirls his blade skywards, disappearing again for the final time in a burst of diamonds. Once the last of the diamonds have gone, I let my head fall limply against Karane's shoulder; a single tear falling down my face. "When did the Surface ever get this scary?" She shifts me around so I can hug her properly, feeling my hair being stroked like Mother always used to do.

A masculine groan escapes another in the room, and I pull away from Karane with a gasp. "Link!" I spot him on the other side of the room, lying face-first against the floor; the crystal now gone. I help him into a sitting position, trying to hide the pain that I feel. I wrap my arms around his neck as tightly as I can, taking in his sweet scent.

He's fine.

Karane soon joins me when I can feel the tears stinging at the edge of my eyes. He strokes my hair like he always used to, the Link I knew from Skyloft always in his heart. "Hey, it's okay. We're alright now, I think," he whispers to me, his voice feeling like electricity surging through me, looking around. "W-What happened?" When he pulls back, however, he can see the cuts over my body and face along with the grime as well. "Zelda..."

"I-I'm fine, Link," I say. Just saying his name begins the recovery in mending my broken heart. "Just a few scratches, that's all." He opens his mouth to object, but I press my fingers to his lips to stop him. "Hey, it's going to be all right, okay? I can tell you what happened, but not now. We need to get out of here before he comes back..."

We help each other get onto our feet and collect our things, sharing another Heart Potion between us. We still are cut and torn up, but we can rest peacefully tonight knowing fully well that Link is safe for another day. We move towards the golden door, minding the blood spattered across the stone floor. "I'm so glad that you're safe," I whisper to him on the way towards the door.

He places his palm against the door and it fades away completely, my mind too numb to even react. "When I heard that you were following me, I was scared that you would get hurt so badly before finding me, but it seems the Goddess has sent an Angel down to protect me." He kisses my cheek lightly, and my emotions rocket sky high and beyond as we continue on into the next area.

_I am his Angel... and he is mine._


	7. Home

_"Home is a place you grow up wanting to leave, and grow old wanting to get back to."_

~John Ed Pearce~

Ancient Roots

_ _A Skyward Sword FanFiction_ _

Chapter 7: Home

"This is Skyview Spring." Fi clarifies from her place within the Goddess Sword as we step into the strangest room that I have ever seen. Compared to everything we have faced on the Surface thus far, this is Heaven in itself. "It is a special place protected by the power of the Goddess, therefore few monsters can gain access to such an area. They say the water here can purify the body of whoever comes into contact with it."

The Spring is incredibly pristine and beautiful compared to everything that we have been through thus far. The Spring is a reflection of the true beauty of Faron Woods, and I am surprised that it has stayed this beautiful being so open to things like storms. I'm sure that there are storms down here too, since that's what we have learnt. Either way, the pristine Spring is what we need after what we have endured.

We help each other down a path made of pure grey stone lined with large pillars of the same material and clear water that almost looks like glass, walking up a small set of steps and stand atop the very platform that it leads us all to. The floor is blanketed entirely in pure water, two trees growing through it on either side of the Spring as purple fish swim through the water without a care in the world.

The platforms that are held above the water, although, lead over to another larger platform where a much smaller Statue of the Goddess watches over us, a dormant crest lying below the structure much like the one inside the real Statue of the Goddess. Layers of grass, moss, and flowers draping over the edges of rock that is the wall securing this area from the other parts of Skyview Temple and Faron Woods. Even eight perfectly parted waterfalls cascade down the wall and into the Spring elegantly.

This is when we all separate to look at the other parts of the area ourselves. Karane goes straight over to the flight of Blessed Butterflies despite them being so common in Skyloft and the Sky Realm in general. I, myself, drag my right hand along the back wall where all of the waterfalls are, letting the water splash against my face and brush against my skin; calming me. __I wish that I could stay right here forever...__

My happy thoughts soon fade when I notice Link resting against a tree growing off to the side, a serious and tense look upon his features. I carefully wade through the water towards him, taking a seat in the water by his side and taking his hand. "I won't let him get you, Link." I promise. "He's gone for now. You can relax."

He sighs deeply. "I don't know if I can, Zelda." He tells me, keeping his eyes away from mine by concentrating on Karane, who is dancing with the Blessed Butterflies in an attempt to stay calmer than the both of us at this moment. "He was talking to be a lot before you got there. Telling me about why he needs me and how angry or scared you got when he told you about me." I swallow thickly, frowning deeply.

"So that's why you weren't fighting him when I got there?" He nods silently. I lean against his side, watching Karane too as I add: "I'm going to get us all out of this. Whatever happens, we will come out on top."

"Even if I don't make it..." He whispers softly, avoiding my eyes. I turn to him, wide-eyed. "If Ghirahim has me in his hands and all of this goes in his favour, I'll be—"

"Mistress Zelda." Fi suddenly calls out, totally cutting into Link's very important words. In a flash of light from the Goddess Sword, she leaps outwards and floats atop the water's surface. Link jumps back in alarm, but I assure him that she means no harm whatsoever. "Although this area is protected with a shard of the Goddess's power sourced from the Statuette, this area may now be prone to monster infestation at forty-seven percent due to the decreasing energy in this area. It would be wise to strike the crest in this room with a Skyward Strike so we may leave and continue on with the Goddess's Mission."

I squeeze Link's hands as Fi leaves and stand, slipping my hand out of his as I clutch the ends of my dress in hopes of getting some of the water out of it; moving over to the platform just before the Statuette of the Goddess. I unsheathe the sacred blade and raise it skywards, shooting the beam of light at the crest. Just like inside the Statue of the Goddess, the crest bursts into life and spins around – causing Fi to appear as soon as it finally halts, hovering above the water again. "Mistress Zelda, I have a message written in the language of the Gods of Old. Do you allow me to translate for you?"

"Yes, Fi." Then all of a sudden, in response to my words, she spins around and begins soaring across the water in an incredible dance; leaving a glittering trail of green behind her.

At the sight of this, both Karane and Link joins me to spectator over Fi's incredibly beautiful dance. "From the edge of time I guide you, the ones chosen to carry out the Goddess's mission. The Spirited One who descended from the clouds must travel to two sacred places to regain memories of his past life."

"S-Spirited One?" I breathe, recalling how Link was dubbed with the same name.

She spins around as she guides herself all over the top-half of the Spring. "You stand in one of those places: Skyview Spring. The other is known as the Earth Spring." Fi returns to the front of the Statuette and twirls around, her wing like arms held heavenwards. She holds this position and speed for such a long time that she may even follow her arms and fly back towards Skyloft. "This second spring is hidden away deep within the scorched earth of Eldin. The Spirited One, ever mindful of the heavy task entrusted to him, must set out for this second sacred place."

Fi finally slows down, yet doesn't show any signs of dizziness, even if she is a spirit of sorts. The spot where I place the Bird Statuette in the Wing Ceremony glows brightly on this small statue and a large piece of rock is formed. It slowly drifts down to me, right down so it is only a metre or so away from me. "Fi..." I whisper softly. "What does all of this mean? I don't quite understand your meaning."

As I sheath my blade and raise my arms up to grasp the formation of rock, Fi travels over to the spot near the tree that Link and I were sat at before. I pivot around to her, balancing the rock in my hands. She tilts her head at me, only she doesn't smile like I kind of expect her to. "Mistress, what you hold is the Ruby Tablet, another shard that connects to the Emerald Tablet back on the altar in Skyloft."

"All right then." Karane says after a long while where no one speaks, trying her best to put light on the situation at hand with a shaky, but cheery, voice. "Let's get back to Skyloft and set out for Eldon, or whatever Fi called it." I roll my eyes at the "Eldon" part and step forwards, only for Fi to move over and block our exit. "Um, Fi? We need to get out of here if we're going get back to Skyloft."

Fi still keeps her position in place. "The Spirited One must pray to the Statuette of the Goddess along with my Mistress first." Karane turns to the both of us, and I turn to Link, who only nods at me. Taking a deep breath, I hand the Ruby Tablet over to Karane, move over to the very edge of the platform and kneel before the Statue. "Please play the song that you played on the day of the Wing Ceremony with the Harp, Mistress Zelda."

Agreeing, I pull out the Harp and pluck the simple notes of the song; humming the notes as I go. Strumming the song twice, I place the instrument softly against the stone platform and clasp my hands together. As soon as this happens, I am pulled into another time, just like I was when I drew the Goddess Sword for the very first time; though this time I have just as many questions as I had done before and hope that they are answered.

~O~

_ _She stood tall before monstrous demon. Layers of dust and debris flew wildly around the two as a Seal took place upon the demonic beast, dragging him into the depths of Hell itself. However, before she could complete such an enormous task, the Demon roared in anger: "Where are the hidden Golden Triangles?!" He felt himself being pulled further and further away from the Realm of Light, but he desired the answer before he gave into the callings of the Dark World._ _

_ _The only thing the woman could do was smile as she held her slender hand out towards the King of Darkness. "They went to a place that you will never achieve! A sacred place where evil never managed to violate her!" She paused, strength growing in her own voice. "They will be protected by my beloved people!" She looked deep into his eyes, expecting a response that did come._ _

_ _The beast smirked himself. "They're in the hands of humans?" He laughed deeply. "Cursed Goddess... do not think that this ends. That absolute power will be mine! And when that day comes, the Demonic Tribe will reign over this world for all time no matter what your defences will be!" The world beneath him slowly began to swallow up his large figure no matter how much he tried to resist._ _

_ _The woman could only watch as the spike that she created with her powers devoured the evil that shrouded her land for such a long time. It was over, but for only a short period of time. Still, the skies would soon clear and she would be able to pull her land-dwellers deep within the ashes. Her form was absorbed from the area and to an area on the outskirts of her Temple, handing her a horrifying image that she would never be able to get out of her head._ _

_ _The loss of the Knight that risked everything for the Land of the Goddess. She shed many tears in that moment of time, struggling to understand what had occurred there. Her sadness soon transformed into anger, however, and all she could do for her future was seal the fate of the Demon King. Her sadness was not cold rage, and she would not rest in any lifetime until that rage was let out towards the darkness._ _

~O~

"Oh Goddess..." I breathe. "Who __are__ these people? And what do they want with me?" I cautiously look up, watching the sunlight reflect of the gems decorating parts of the platform lifting the Statuette up into the air. The woman, who I could not see clearly, acted very much like the Goddess in the stories when she sealed away the Demon King for all time. What would the significance of showing it to me be, though? I know the story all ready.

Karane is at my right side, and I note Fi moving over to my left side; the one side where Link is emerging from his prayer too. He lifts his head up and starts panicking for some reason, as if he is still lost in the confinements of whatever he saw. None of what I saw was a part of his life, just like with me, causing me to hold my arms around his shoulders tightly. "It's okay, Link. Whatever you saw wasn't you, okay?"

"I felt fours years of pain at once." He says, breathing heavily. "What's going on, Zelda...?"

I squeeze his shoulders even tighter. "I don't know, Link. But whatever it is, we'll be all right. Let's... let's just go home and we can escape all of this, okay?" He rests his head on my shoulder, nodding into it through his thoughts. I run my fingers through his hair in hopes of calming him. __He obviously didn't see what I did. So what did he see? __Carefully helping Link to his feet with Karane's help, we turn around and see a shadow looming in the distance. "W-Who are you?"

Karane moves in front of the two of us with her sword drawn, shoulders tensed. Before us stands a tall, dark skinned woman, a small piece of her right blonde hair not tied back like the rest of it. She wears a deep blue attire decorated with golden triangles and orange feathers. An orange eye is painted onto her forehead along with a small part between her wrists and elbows bandaged on both of her arms. She bows to all of us. "I am Impa, one of the Sheikah tribe that have been around since the Era of the Great War." She stands tall, crimson eyes watching mine intently. "And welcome to the Surface, Your Grace. However, I wished that you were here over lighter matters."

I find my hands turning into fists at the title. "That title won't be used on me until I know what it means!" I step in front of Link to meet Karane's side evenly, drawing my sword with a metallic shing. "I have never seen you before. What is your business here?"

__Why do I sound so different?__ I try not to think about it but I just cannot help it. __Who even __is__this person?__ Impa gestures to Link, unnerving me. "I am here to transport the Spirited One to the Eldin area so he can continue on his own journey, as will you." She pauses for a moment, avoiding my eyes slightly in hesitation. "And I am no enemy. Surely one of you must remember my face." My eyes narrow into thin slits, and I raise my sword towards her.

"Of course I don't remember you!" I cry. "I've never seen your face be—"

Link suddenly cuts in, causing my eyes to widen suddenly. "I-I remember something about you." I spin around, anger fighting to make me shout at him but failing to do so. "Not in this time but in another, I think. I... I think that I can trust you." I stand there, dumbfounded, shaking my head at him though not speaking a word. "Especially since you're a Sheikah. We've learnt so much about them, Zelda, haven't we?"

"O-Of course we have... but I can't just leave you when I've just—" I stop myself to breathe, then lower my sword. "I don't want you to go off again, even if we have learnt a lot about the Sheikah. I want you home with me, and with everyone else, not down here where I can see you hurt at every corner." I gulp, turning to Impa. "I don't want you taking him from me. You'll have to be on your way."

Impa shakes her head herself. "I apologise for the intrusion, Your Grace." I scowl, however she seems to ignore it. "Destiny has called me through premonitions, as she has done with you I believe, and I must fulfil my duty to the Goddess and my duty to my Elders. I am sorry for such suddenness, but there is nothing that can be argued against in this subject. I go to retort, though Link places a hand on my shoulder.

"It's all right, Zelda. We will meet again soon, won't we?" He smiles, and his face goes blurry from my tears. I don't want him to go, and he acts so strong as if it doesn't matter. "I don't want to leave you, but it's for the best. We are down here for a reason, and we need all the help that we can get. He hug me once and then pulls away, doing the same with Karane and mumbling something to her about being safe. As soon as he moves to Impa's side, he struggles to stay calm too.

"Fine." I spit. "Leave us, but if I don't see you again then I'll never forgive you. If something happens to you, then I'll die for you!" His face pales, though Impa focuses deep and creates a circle on the ground that tints it a light blue colour, guiding him into it until his form disappears. Impa turns to me before leaving too, and an agry tear falls down my face. "I don't care what destiny wants, because I will come after you if you hurt him in any way."

She bows deeply. "I will not. I promise, Your—"

"_Zelda_." I growl. "My name is Zelda."

Impa swallows thickly, nods, and then rises once more. Without hesitation, she steps into the circle a lot more relaxed than Link, both her and the circle disappearing. A long moment of silence drags out through the Spring. Only minutes ago, I was perfectly happy because I knew that Link wasn't dead, despite what is after him, and now I am left alone. Karane reaches forwards. "Zelda...?"

"No, Karane." I grunt, wiping my tears away with my fists. "I'm fine."

Another moment of silence passes, then Fi appears. "Dominae." I jump at Fi's voice, who flies over to me. "I can transport you back to the Sky Realm so you may return to Skyloft. Would you permit me to do this for you?" I look at Karane, nod at her, then nod at Fi. She instructs over to the spot where Link was transferred away from here. "You will be lifted, quite harshly, into the air. It will be surprising, although it is the only method to leave the Surface. Please draw your Sailcloths."

I nod, still angry, and bring out my Sailcloth as Karane does so too. I take a deep breath unsure of what I am about to do when this happens, nearly zoning out on Fi as she counts down. I barely hear her reach zero, and I shreik as a strong wind current suddenly flings both Karane and I skyward, high above Faron Woods. I squeeze my eyes shut as the wind rushes past my face, hearing Karane crying out with excitement just like her first descent onto the Surface.

_ _How is she enjoying this?_ _

I panic when my hand starts slipping from both sides, so I turn them around so the fabric wraps around my hands tighter. Only after I feel a little bit safer with this do I snap my eyes open a little, taking in the beautiful sights of the cloud barrier. I burst through the gap created by Column of Light, watching all the different shades of green transform into deep blues and whites.

__I'm home... but I need to let go of the Sailcloth and whistle before I go back onto the Surface.__ Taking on deep breath, I untangle one hand from the Sailcloth, my heart stopping when I find myself being jerked downwards. And, in one swift movement, I stuff my Sailcloth into my bag and whistle sharply for Destiny. Free falling can be amazing, but it's horrible right now. Destiny slams into me, catching me before I can fall back into the gap in the cloud barrier, flying us home to the large blot in the aerial canvas, an angry silence all that we can hear.

And yet, I almost want to kiss the ground when we land back in the Plaza of Skyloft. I never thought that I would be back here on the same day that I left for the Surface, though I am happy for it. __I can see Father and everyone now.__ Releasing our Loftwings back into the late afternoon sky, we slowly make our way through the Plaza, watching the shining faces beam at us as we walk back towards the Academy.

"Zelda!" I fume as Groose barrels towards me, almost ramming into me though manages to stop himself and wraps his arms around my shoulders. "You're okay! I was __so__ worried when you walked off like that!"

Just like in the Bazaar, I barely manage to pry him off of me, still irritated. "I'm—" I see Karane. "—__We're__ fine, Groose. This is going to happen a lot so we would prefer it if we could just get on with it for now, please." The look of hurt on his face sends a pang through my heart, but I keep a straight face. "I'm not in the mood, Groose, and I don't care what you have to say. We just want to leave._"_

"O-Okay. I guess I'll ... just leave you to it."

And with that, he strolls off, looking a little disappointed at what happened through his less confident strut. I look at Karane, sighing deeply. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. It was uncalled for." She smiles and hugs me tightly, then gestures towards the Knight Academy, and a smile tugs at my own lips. We quicken our pace up the pathway towards the Academy, more than happy to see the lights twinkling from inside.

We push the door open and search around when we head inside, the corridor completely empty now that most of the students have retired to their chambers. The Instructors must be in their rooms as well now that lessons are over, the entire Academy undoubtedly a lot more sombre now that it is missing a member. My eyes, however, lighten up like the sun when I see Father making his way down the stairs, his face a little paler than it was before.

"Father!" His eyes find me at the other end of the corridor, and explodes in excitement; running towards me at a fast speed towards me so he can embrace me. I don't care that I cannot breathe when he embraces me, but I no longer care. I thought that I wasn't going to see Father for a good few days, or even never again if things went even more downhill in Skyview Temple, but I was proven wrong again.

"Pipit!" Karane cries form behind me, shooting off into the distance. He must have heard the commotion and come down here. I thought that he would have been on the Night Patrol around about this time, but it seems that he has either gotten the night off (which is extremely unlikely) or he is going out later on tonight. Father hears me wince a little when he hugs me tighter, and pulls away in a panic; seeing the cuts and scratches that have been passed onto me today.

"Zelda, my dear, what happened down there?!" He looks over towards Karane, who is hugging Pipit tighter than ever, and sees her torn up tunic even from here. "Let us attend to you. You're safe now."

It may have only been a few hours down on the Surface, but feeling my Father's hug again feels like I've been away from him for generations. We have been ever so close since Mother passed away. Karane hugs Pipit like she's never going to see him again; which may be our circumstance, to be honest. As he walks me towards the steps, I can barely speak from the emotions bubbling in my aching chest.

"I... I'm so sorry for saying good-bye, Father." I whisper. "I never knew how downhill things would go. But Karane and I bought down a lot of food and Potions, so I promise that we aren't fatally injured." I quickly add on when I realise how bad I have made the day sound, even if it was.

He sighs softly, wrapping his hand around my shoulder lightly. "Don't worry, my dear. I'm just glad that you're here right now, and then you can tell me what happened whenever you are ready too. But may you please tell me this for the sake of the islanders, have you seen him? Is he okay?" I merely nod towards him, and that is all the answer that he needs. Knowing that Link, who is like the son he never had, is well bodes well for his health.

"Where in the Sky have you been?" Pipit asks, almost demands, from Karane; apparently seeing her injures from the Stalfos fight. I look up to see their conversation with Father, hearing the last part of the conversation. "When no one had seen you or Zelda, I was worried sick. I thought that you had been hurt and left on one of the islands, or lost in another Tornado! I haven't been so scared for either of you."

"I'm sorry, Pipit, but we weren't in the Sky." His expression darkens. "No, I'm being serious. Those Columns of Light lead down to the Surface, and we went down there too. It's a surprise that we made it back tonight."

_He turns to me, as if to question Karane's words. I simply shrug. _"I'll let Karane fill you in, as it's been a long day and I really want to talk to Father. But she does speak the truth." I explain with a sigh, looking up at Father. "It is a longer story that you are expecting, Pipit, I promise you that." After a few moments, he nods and lets the conversation finally drop; both him and Karane walking off into the dining area after bidding me good night.

Father laughs deeply after they are gone. "Oh my dear. Let's go to my Office, and we can discussed what happened. But do not hesitate to keep out parts you are uncomfortable about, because I will listen to whatever you have to say." He pauses. "No one else is allowed down there but you and your companion so you better tell your Father before he goes down there himself." I smile a little, but it is clearly forced as he guides me upstairs to his Office, leaving Karane to explain the rest to Pipit.

* * *

"The "scorched earth of Eldin"..." He muses long after I have finished. "While I wish that I could follow you down there to stop you from getting hurt, there is only so much that I can do. The Ancient Texts show so very little, though I will pass on as much knowledge as I physically can." I agree silently, though he notices my dull expression. "Do not hold such anger, my dear, you know that he is perfectly safe."

I panic when the Goddess Sword begins glowing, trying to hide the light which doesn't actually work. Fi appears in a large burst of light while Father's back is turned. I make crazed gestures at Fi, only to calm myself down when I realise that Father was with me when I drew the Goddess Sword for the very first time. Father turns and sees Fi, stumbling back in alarm. "Oh Goddess above!" He exclaims. "Hoo, Fi, it is you."

"I do "apologise" for the alarm, Headmaster Gaepora. However, I am here to show you the areas that my Mistress has visited and will visit in the near future." I tilt my head when she bows hers and glows a little like she did when she gave me the dowsing option. Then, all of a sudden, the entire Office explodes into a green light, transforming the area into another, very familiar area.

I gasp in alarm at where we are. We float high above the area where I played the Harp for Machi and all of those weird plants. From this point, I can easily see the large tree, Skyview Temple and it's Spring where I fought Ghirahim; and even the clearing where all of the Kikwis were. The best part is the factor that the sun is slowly setting over the woods and there is an entire mountain range looming in the distance which makes it look twice as beautiful.

The look on my Father's face is priceless, but my smile merely grows at how fascinated he is. Fi floats by my side as we look at the Woods. "T-This is the Surface?" He steps forwards, and the air somehow holds him even when he moves. "I-It's... __incredible__! This is so much more than I expected!" He turns to me. "How did you explore all of this in one day?"

I force a smile, memories still submerging me. "I was... I was really just thinking about finding Link. I guess I wasn't really spending time taking in the scenery, even if it didn't matter by the end of the day." All he can do is nod as he sees how amazed I am by where we are currently. Fi glows from beside me, and the world around us begins to glow a faint purple. The land of Faron slowly fades back into Father's Office and condenses into a bright green orb.

Fi brings forth one of the Ancient Texts and stores the orb within it. "If you are ever in need of this overview of Faron Woods then use this book." She brings her arms to the book, then back down to her sides in one swift motion, causing the book to hover slowly over to Father.

"Thank-you, Fi." Father praises, before pausing for a moment. "Can I speak with you more tonight? I have numerous questions that I hope you would answer."

He asks her as he looks up from the book, taking it into his grip and not letting it go. She nods at him. "Yes, although I am bound to the Goddess Sword, so my Mistress must either stay here or leave the blade here while we speak." I look up at the sound of "Mistress", taking the sheathed sword and handing it over to Father. He inspects the sword more, now that he can, and I bid them both farewell as I have a few things that I want to do before sundown.

I quickly find myself back in my own room, the sights and scents that normally feel familiar now act as if they were off the Surface. __I guess going on the Surface has really shown how much I have depended on these people and places over such a small period of time...__ My mind whispers. Nonetheless, I sit at my desk and begin to get changed. Taking all of the ribbons and beads out of my hair, I comb through my messy hair as best as I can until it is somewhat reasonable.

I move into the Bathroom and bathe for a long as I can, rubbing of the dirt and specks of dried blood that I never knew were there until now. I squeal at the patches of grime, though push through. __Stop being such a girl, Zelda! __I soon find myself changed back into my home clothes. A white, long-sleeved top that flicks out slightly at the wrists, a long dark-blue skirt that goes on past my knees with a green and black belt around my waist, in addition to the brown boots that I wore on the day of the Ceremony. There aren't any jewellery or flashy items on me, just a simple red hair-band.

"I'm me." I say to myself. "And no one can ever change that."

Taking my bag back from my room, I stroll down to the Bazaar before closing time with my white dress so I can wash it by the river. The Bazaar is a lot calmer just before it closes for the day. The lights are more dim, there are less shouts about the seller's bargains, more people are at the tables by Piper's stall, eating and drinking happily, and the overall atmosphere is actually calm compared to everything that I have seen.

I buy another two Heart Potions from Luv, laughing at her remark about getting at Groose this morning, feeling surprised at how long ago this morning feels to me. Storing my new Potions into my bag, I stroll casually out of the Bazaar and down to the spot just by the bridge where I like to sit at the bank and clean my clothes. I don't know why I don't have another do it for me when I can – I like doing this, as strange as it may sound.

I plop down by three women: Mallara (Pipit's mother), Goselle (the mother of Rupin, the Gear Seller in the Bazaar), and Greba (Gondo's mother). Greba sits at the edge, cleaning her son's clothes, while Mallara and Goselle sit behind her; chatting over doing the laundry. "Oh, hello there Zelda! How are you on this fine day?" Goselle greets, patting a spot by her for me to sit down on.

"I'm doing fine, thank-you. I would love to chat, but I have clothes to clean." I respond with a smile, holding up my dress. Goselle laughs as I kneel by Greba, who seems to be annoyed about doing Gondo's laundry. I scrub the dirt off of the dress, finding that there is a lot more on the dress than I had first expected; but ignore the thoughts anyway and carry on.

"That's one beautiful dress, sweetie. I never had anything like that when I was your age!" Mallara compliments, nodding with approval as she points at my dress. "I bet you that you made that all by yourself, am I right?" I shake my head at her, plastering a smile on my face as I do so.

"It was given to me a few days back by..." __I can't say where I got it from, though, can I?__ "By Father." They all make a soft sound at that part, knowing how close I am with Father; especially in the past few years. At this, I actually give them a genuine smile and continue with my cleaning; keeping mainly quiet as I try and get the blood out of the dress which none of them see, thankfully.

There's a long time where none of us speak. This keeps going on until Greba finally says something, yet in a whisper so neither Mallara nor Goselle can hear her. "So, I hear you're going out lookin' for your friend, am I right?" I nod, seeing his scared face in the water beneath me as the blood mixes in with it. "There's rumours about that place below the clouds being the spot where he's at. Is it true?"

I gulp. __I might as well tell the truth.__ "Yeah, it's true. It's all incredibly beautiful, Greba. It's a shame that only I and a companion of mine..." I trail off into deep thought, remembering al that I can about today. The beauty of the woods, the crazy Harp powers, fighting properly for the first time ever, seeing Link and actually talking to him. __And that isn't even the start of—__

"Are you going on about all those legends about the Surface again, Greba?" Goselle says, flapping her fan in her face. __Apparently we weren't so quiet after all...__ "You're as bad as your son when it comes to those silly stories!" She laughs again, but in a mocking way this time. Greba just turns back to her work like Link would, and I revert to how I am with Groose; now that she is acting much like he would in this situation.

I rise to me feet and say: "Those stories are actually true." She stops laughing, only to start up again. Mallara just watches me, not laughing at all. I don't shout like I do with Groose, because I had a time where I didn't believe the stories either. "I went down there today to look for Link, and I saw him too. The stories and legends about the Surface are real. Just look at that Column of Light if you need your proof."

Goselle halts her laughing yet doesn't speak a word. Greba mutters a small "Thank-you" and I nod. "I think I'm done here. Thank-you for letting me chat with you today. It's always a lovely pleasure." I pick up my dress and walk away, my cheeks going red with embarrassment over what I have just said.

* * *

"So for keeping everything about the Surface quiet, we haven't done a very good job; have we?" Karane remarks at the table in the kitchen after I explain what I've been up to ever since I left Father with Fi. After me standing up for Greba, I had put my dress straight back into my wardrobe where it will be safe and came down to the kitchen in time for dinner. I sit with Karane, Pipit and Fledge – as Groose and his mates normally go to the Lumpy Pumpkin at this sort of time anyway.

I shrug. "We never said that we would keep it quiet."

"Well that big green beam of light thing kind of keeps a low profile, doesn't it?" We laugh at Pipit's addition into the conversation. A moment of silence passes before he speaks again. "Karane told me everything. Well, just about." I urge him to continue. "I so need to come with you one of the days. If you'd want me there, that is."

I look over at Karane, who nods at me as if she has been talking to him about this subject for a long time. "I guess so. If you want to, you could come with me tomorrow. You're good with a sword, which we need against one particular person after I tried fighting him with no experience." I shake my head at my own words, feeling the cuts I received from the said person acting up a little and making me scratch at them; ripping the scars off.

"Hey, that was incredible, Zelda!" Karane says comfortingly. "I've never seen somebody have so much power over another before. You really should have been there, Pipit! What she did was incredible!" Now I'm shaking my head at Karane instead of me. "What about you, Fledge? You want join our quest of destiny and fate?"

He looks up, slightly freaked out that we're talking to him. He replies with this, nonetheless: "I don't think that I'm cut out for all that you're doing. I think I'm better staying back here, to be honest." We all smile sadly at him as he looks back into an old and slightly-withered book that I always see him reading. I have never asked about it, although, but I really should.

"Aw, Fledge, you're strong. We'd love to see ya in action." Karane praises, acting a little hyper – as usual. Fledge only shakes his head from inside the book and carries on eating his Pumpkin Soup along with his light reading. "Still, we better get an early night if we're going to get you—" She points at me with her spoon. "—out of bed in time. I don't want another repeat of this morning."

I bite my lip as I pick up everyone's bowls, handing them over to Henya and thanking her before leaving. "Hey, Zelda!" Pipit calls as Karane links arms with me and begins to leave. I turn back to him. "Is he okay down there? I can't say that I'm not worried about him; being his friend, you know."

I smile sadly, trying to figure out what to say without worrying him too much. "He's... hanging in there. He's being protected by a Sheikah while I'm gone. But I think he just wants to get home, though." Pipit opens his mouth to comment, then holds back for a few moments. "Are you okay?" He looks down at the floor, then back at me and Karane.

"Can't he just... come back here and stay as if nothing happened?"

I shake my head, feeling the same way as he thinks in this situation. "I wish that too, but the person who wants him will just come here and hurt all of us to get to him. I don't think that he would want to cause something that bad." I pause myself, sighing. "Do you want me to pass on a message for you?" He nods after a few moments.

"Just tell him that he doesn't need to worry about us back here. You know what he's like more than any of us."

I laugh and agree before following Karane outside and upstairs, finally separating after spending the entire day together in the brand new world. After changing into a simple nightdress, I snuggle down underneath my bed sheets and struggle to fall asleep. All of the day's events still linger in my mind, as to be expected, and the answers that I so desperately need still eludes me. When I finally am allowed sleep, I send one last prayer to Link before I enter the void of sleep.

_ _Goodnight, Link. Stay safe for me, okay? We all want you home so badly..._ _

* * *

~Interlude~

Link was supposed to be asleep that night, and yet he just couldn't. That wasn't right for him, as he spent more than enough time in bed back in Skyloft, so why would it be any different then? Ever since he left the Spring, he and Impa had walked a lot over the land that connected all of the areas to build up the boy's strength and see what "memories" it would spike. She had called this place "Hyrule Field" somewhere along the line. They set up camp hours later, and that was how he got here.

And yet, he was not tired. He had built a fire while she built a shield around them so monsters wouldn't see him in particular, which he would be forever amazed at. But even when she had told him to rest, he found himself stuck in this daze where he can't open my eyes because I'm sleepy yet he couldn't actually fall asleep. __It's like my brain is waiting for something big to happen so I don't fall asleep when it happens...__ He shook his head over the absurd thought, only to freeze up completely when he heard a familiar sound followed by a dark presence.

Ghirahim.

"You did a fine job getting him into your grasp in the Spring." Link's blood completely froze in place, his heart picking up in pace as his mind whirred at the sudden sound of his voice.__Why isn't Impa doing anything? Why am I not doing anything?__ He was about to rise himself, but the desire to hear more of the conversation kept him against the ground. "You haven't gained Her Grace's trust, although. She can sense something wrong that you didn't mask. You should have done much better in your acting, __mighty Sheikah__."

He heard Impa rising onto her feet, so he rolled over so they couldn't see that he was still conscious. She nudged his shoe, as if she knew that he awake; which worried him even more. "At least I kept the kid in my grasp for more than five minutes. You got beaten by a girl, Ghirahim. You should be rather ashamed of yourself right now." If his eyes were open, they would have widened in shock. __N-No... what's going on here? What on the Surface is he doing here?! I thought that Impa was in alliance with the Goddess!__

He couldn't calm himself properly. His breathing picked up dramatically, drawing both Ghirahim and Impa's attention over to him. __Don't do this__, he pleaded to the Goddess. __Don't do this! Please don't take me away from the ones that I care about please!__ "Bite your tongue, Sheikah. It's time to hand him over before he wakes and realises what is going on." When he finally managed to slow down his breathing, it merely picked up again. His mind was so foggy that he couldn't figure out what to even think.

"I have a plan." Impa stated calmly. "Her Grace and her friend is going to greet him at Eldin Volcano tomorrow afternoon. I even heard that she may be bringing more of those from their perch in the sky." He couldn't understand why she was bringing more people down to the Goddess awful place. __Please don't bring any more down into his grip. Please, Zelda...__ "Let's wait until we're at the Temple's entrance and then give him to you. It'll shock them so much that they'll do anything to get him back, and you can cut them down with ease."

An icy feeling froze up in his stomach. He couldn't let them die, not for him.

There was a long moment of silence before Ghirahim finally said: "Fine, Sheikah. __But__," Link opened his eyes just as little so that he could peek through his eyelashes, watching as Ghirahim stepped within inches of Impa's face, eyes narrowing into thin slits as he continued. "You __will__ be punished if this plan fails miserably." Link heard the familiar flash of him transferring himself to another part of the Surface, watching as it happened, yet barely had the mind set to relax.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep after everything that he had just head, he pretended as best as he could to act like he was waking up from sleeping. "Are you well, Spirited One?" She asked kindly, her kindness sending betrayal through my heart. And yet, Link noticed her complexion was almost... sad. "You seem to be having poor rest. Was it nightmares again?" He had told Impa of his nightmares, whether they be flashbacks to the other Bearer or merely horrid images one after another, though he didn't want to trust her again after what he heard.

He had to play dumb. That was the only way that he could protect himself and his friends.

He shrugged, playing along. "I had a bad dream." He lied. "I lost all my friends because they were trying to help me. They all betrayed me and handed me over to Ghirahim so suddenly." She moved around the fire, the flames shining against her bright red eyes; reminding him of the Loftwing that he want to take him away from all of this. He tensed up as Impa shifted closer to him, his mind begging to know what she would say or do next that would set more alarm bells off.

"I'm positive that they would never do that. They all care dearly about you, after all." She paused, nudging the fire with a stick. "Just try and get some rest, Link. We've got a big day tomorrow." He shiver at her words, but pretended that it was because of the cool breeze on the Surface. "Are you cold?" He nodded a little. "Sit closer to the fire. It will help your weariness." He begged to the Goddess that this was all a nightmare, that none of it existed, but he knew that it was far from that.

When he shuffled closer and pulled the blanket further across his body, he said one last thing before he lay down on the carpet of grass beneath him. "Thank-you, Impa." He muttered. "Thank-you... for protecting me." The Goddess finally allowed him to enter the world of sleep, but he felt the Sheikah place her hand tightly around his shoulder tightly first; though didn't notice the growing grin on her face as the world soon decided to fade out from around him.

"The honour is mine, Spirited One. The honour is __all mine__."


	8. Eldin

_"Pray that your loneliness may spur you into finding something to live for, great enough to die for."_

~Dag Hammarskjold~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 8: Eldin

~Interlude~

"Zelda, it's time to _go_! It's nine o'clock already! You told me to wake you up!" Karane knocked on the door to her room for the fifth time. She was never normally that reserved when it came to getting this sleepyhead out of bed, but now she was really starting to lose it. "Come _on_, Zelda! Wake up!" And this time, she didn't wait for her companion. Karane burst into her friend's room, ready to wake her so they could go to the Eldin Province, only to find her looking rather restless.

Zelda was tossing and turning in her sleep, a terrified look upon her features. Her complexion was paler than paper, something that concerned Karane greatly as she quietly shut the door behind her, assessing the situation. "R-Run." She kept muttering into the mattress. "K-Keep going..." Karane knew fully well that it probably was not a good idea to wake her during a bad dream, but they needed to go if they were going to catch up with Link in time today, and hopefully avoid those trying to assail him too.

Zelda would understand, right?

Stepping over to her, Karane softly shook her friend. "Zelda, it's time to wake up." Zelda was completely unresponsive, continuing to writhe in her sleep. "Come on, Zelda, wake up already!" Her second attempt was futile. _Still talking in her sleep, Goddess-dammit... _"Zelda, we've got to—!" Zelda bolted upright, eyes wide, pale-faced. Her breaths were drawn out in sharp, heavy gasps, greatly starling Karane. "Z-Zelda... are you okay?" She snapped her gaze over to Karane, only for Zelda to then wrap her arms around her friend.

"I-I lost him, Karane." Karane squeeze her friend tightly for support, realising instantly who Zelda was speaking about and how much she was shaking. "He was right there but... I couldn't reach out far enough. Oh Karane, I'm so scared about what's going to happen next!" She rub circles into Zelda's back, only to be startled moments later with her next set of words. "Karane, I... I need to go alone for the rest of this journey." Karane pulled away automatically, watching her friend's sad expression.

"W-What?" She stammered. "But... but we're in this together! You even said that Pipit could join us too! You can't go to somewhere like the Surface on you're own, especially after all that we have seen all ready!"

"No." Zelda sternly after a pregnant silence. "We _wer___e __in this together, but that was until I realised how much danger I put you in and how much danger I would put Pipit in as well by letting him go into such uncharted territory." She bowed her head, her constant nightmare haunting her to this very day. Her emotions were still far too erratic for her to think straight, though this option did not need to be thought about that. She traced the creases in her bed sheets. "I'm sorry... but I need to do this alone."

After a long time of silent tension, Karane shook my head, placing her hand over Zelda's tenderly. "You've got to be kidding me. You're pushing everyone away from helping you because of one dream that has shaken you?" She shook her head lightly, unable to understand how someone could be so spooked by a dream; even if Zelda's reaction to it while sleep was more than concerning enough. "You need to snap out of this, Zelda! You aren't thinking straight. This is all because of one bad—"

"—nightmare that showed me what would happen if I let my friends fall into danger!" Zelda cut in without warning, sighing deeply afterwards. Karane tilted her head in confusion after, causing Zelda to look up with sad blue eyes; the unspeakable horrors that she had witnessed both in sleep and while awake constantly haunting her. "I want you both to be down there, really I do, but I can't put into where you're most vulnerable with someone as murderous as... you know who I'm on about."

Something clicked in the back of Karane's mind. "Repeat that last part."

Zelda raised a brow at her friend. "What?"

"Just do it."

A flicker of recognition shone in her eyes. "I-I want you both to be down there, really I do." Zelda's shoulders relaxed in defeat. "You're basically telling me to listen to that instead of other feelings, aren't you?" Karane smirked, yet did not answer. "Can you promise me that you'd stay at my side the entire time? That I can rely on you to hold me back when need be?" The Knight laughed at the last comment, knowing that her defiance would usually act up if they were not going to such a place like the Surface. However, Karane nodded anyway.

"Of course I..." She smiled softly at Zelda, correcting herself. "Of course _w___e __will. We'll keep ya safe."

* * *

~Zelda~

As we head down to the Kitchen for our early breakfast, I can't help but grumble to myself under my breath as Karane walks in step beside me. "You are so Goddess-damn persuasive, I swear..." She chuckles, though doesn't respond. Why is Karane so good at it, but I can't convince somebody to do a simple task? I roll my eyes at my thoughts, realising just exactly how crazy I sound. _Goddess above..._

Slumping into my seat in the Kitchen, I dig into my breakfast straight away with the same company as last night: Karane, Fledge and Pipit; although Groose, Cawlin, and Stritch are here, even at this time in the morning. Although, about half-way through our silent meal, Karane speaks up once swallowing her food. "So my little Zelda here decided that she wanted to go alone today." Karane states, aiming her words at Pipit as she takes in another mouthful of her food. "All because of one little dream. She wants to brave the unknown _without _us."

"It was a horrible dream, Karane." I mutter, taking in another bite of my food. "You didn't see it..."

I zone out for a moment, feeling the sensation of falling again. _"He bears something that we need. And we must obtain it..."_ I shudder, a bead of shivers running down my spine. Pipit watches any wavering in Karane's face or tone, turning to me when he finds none his head and taking in a heaped spoonful of his food. "Wait... I thought that you gave your okay to us going." He tilts his head a little. "I know that it's dangerous, but it's even worse to go alone. We can handle ourselves, whatever we'll face." I meet his gaze evenly, sighing again as I look over to Karane and pass her a look.

"You didn't tell him everything."

"I know, I know." She rolls her eyes, shovelling food into her mouth casually and grabbing Pipit's attention. "But I managed to convince her otherwise, so we're going onto the Surface today." He sits in shock for a moment, probably unsure of how she convinced me (and how easy it was to do it), although he shakes the thoughts away and wraps his hand around Karane's waist. __I wish that I had Link here to do that...__"I just wanted to see your reaction to it."

When Karane finishes, more people in the room start chatting. Fledge leaves early, diverting his gaze away from Groose, though he stays behind to chat with Henya. Groose and his friends start chatting too, but I don't care about what he has to say after everything he has done and said to Link over these years; even after he was dragged down onto the Surface. Pipit carries on our conversation before we can get too carried away with our food, his brows knitted together in deep thought.

"Speaking of weird dreams, I had the strangest one last night." Karane snuggles closer in that romantic way that silently tells him to continue and that she's there for support if he needs it. As he continues, he can't even meet any of our gazes. "I can't explain a lot of it, mainly because there are parts that I don't really remember, but what I can tell you is that there was a... a Sheikah, like you told me last night, and Link was there too; but he was in trouble." He pauses for a moment. "I just beg that it wasn't a premonition."

Both of us are silent until I force myself to speak up. "Link will be fine, Pipit. Sheikah's are on the side of the Goddess, right?" He agrees without word, obviously unconvinced. I hastily carry on. "So, I need you to have at least two Potions ready, some food, obviously your sword, and a shield too if you can bargain one from the Sparring Hall." I shift into deep thought when they laugh. "Fi talked about a "scorched land of Eldin", so we're probably going to need Iron Shields from the Bazaar."

"Speaking of Fi..." Karane chirps, snapping my out of my thoughtful daze. "Didn't you leave her with your Dad? That's what you told us last night at dinner." My lips part in surprise. How could I forget_? _"Good thing I reminded you, huh? I would like to go early today, especially after yesterday's events." My cheeks heat up at her reference to yesterday morning, although she could also be hinting to the events in Skyview Temple too. I rise, collecting in mine and Karane's bowl while Pipit and Fledge still eat.

"I'll meet you at the diving platform by the Statue of the Goddess in ten minutes, okay? You can grab another Sailcloth from my room. You'll need it." They both agree without word and, after passing our bowls over to Henya to clean, I head back up to Father's Office and collect Fi, trying to calm a very happy Father after talking to Fi for hours on end. By the time I manage to calm Father down and bid him farewell, I change into the clothes that I'm still questioning since I got them on the night after the tornado attack, grab my bag of Potions (along with my Harp that I managed to fit into it) and gear before slowly walking up to the Courtyard beneath the Statue of the Goddess.

I find myself completely surprised when I find both Karane _and _Pipit sitting over the edge of the diving platform in wait for me. I bite my lip as I approach them, shaking my head at myself when it was me who told them not to be late. "Zelda!" Karane squeals as she notices me, hugging me tightly. When we pull apart, she gestures towards the opening at the base of the Statue of the Goddess. "You need to show me inside the Statue of the Goddess all ready! It's open, but I didn't want to go in without you."

I smile at her, noticing the Ruby Tablet on the ground beside her. "Well I need to drop the Tablet into the altar there too, so I might as well." She grins broadly, picking it up and balancing it between her and Pipit with ease. Aiding them, I guide them over to the very part of the Goddess that I never knew existed until a few days ago. It's a struggle, especially when Karane gets so awe-struck that she almost drops the Tablet, but I don't care because their reactions makes it all worth it.

I reclaim the Ruby Tablet, following them down into the core a few paces behind them, smiling uncontrollably. While they explore the Chamber of the Sword, I shuffle towards the altar and slot the Ruby Tablet into the only spot available for it just above the Emerald Tablet. A cold chill courses through my body as the red gemstone shines just like the Emerald Tablet had done on the night before Karane and I went into Faron Woods for the first time. Moments later, Fi appears and explains where the new Column of Light has appeared. "Mistress, I have confirmed the location of the second opening in the cloud barrier. It is located in the skies to the—"

"What the Hell is that thing?!" Fi looks up, her explanation cut off abruptly, and I twist around to find a very confused and frightened Pipit.

I giggle as I gesture towards Fi, who stays extremely calm. "This is Fi, the spirit that lives in the sword that I drew in this very room. She's heard that reaction a lot, though, so don't think that you're the first." Karane laughs and hugs him, hitting him playfully on the shoulder that I smile sadly at. I spin back around to Fi, my smile becoming far more sympathetic. "I apologise, Fi. The next Column of Light is positioned where, sorry?"

She shakes her head at me. "That reaction is perfectly normal behaviour for humans." She says simply, brushing off my apology with ease. "The next Column of Light is positioned in the skies to the north-east, Mistress. I suggest using the diving platform outside of this area will be most suitable in flying to the area fastest. Though you do have enough food and Potions to defend yourself for at least twenty-four hours, I recommend obtaining water to keep yourself constantly hydrated, as the area is extremely hot."

Nodding at her, she returns to the Goddess Sword and I turn around. "All right then." I say, Karane and Pipit finally recollecting themselves enough to return to my side and watch Fi. "Has everybody got everything ready?" They both agree without word, noting their swords, Iron Shields, and they most likely have food and Potions too. "Fi said about water, so I'll go and grab some before we leave, all right?" Karane agrees, but Pipit catches my arm before I can stray too far away from the two of them.

"I'll go and get it." Blinking a few times, I barely open my mouth to agree before he's gone.

Karane continues looking around the Chamber of the Sword, completely mesmerised by the capacity of ancient objects within this room. I also take the time to explain what happened in here on the day that the Black Tornado appeared in the Sky Realm, openly beginning this entire Mission before it needed to be completed. By the time that I have clarified things to her, only making her more entranced I assure you, we head back out of the Chamber to meet up with Pipit, who jogs back into the Courtyard as we do so.

He hands us a two bottles of water each, then keeping a few extra in case we find Link along the way. Knowing that I need to explain a few things, I do so after thanking Pipit for collecting the water. "When we descend to the Eldin Province, we're going to need to drop down from the Sky Realm onto the Surface with our Sailcloths." I explain, passing him one that I picked up for him earlier. "We'll tell you when to open it out when we get there, all right?"

He ties the Sailcloth to his belt, a familiar sight to see from the Wing Ceremony's Ritual, agreeing to me instantly. As we draw closer to the diving platform in the Courtyard area, I am the first to leap off after a moment of silence, then Karane, and finally Pipit. The wind caresses my skin as we all whistle for our Loftwings and we shoot off into the distance, locating the crimson-coloured Column of Light in the north-east part of the Sky Realm, just like Fi had said.

We take turns racing each other across the sky. Pipit's grey bird, Darmani, is the fastest of all of our Loftwings (although not as fast as Crimson, of course), but there are some close shaves where we _almost _beat him. Both Karane and I accuse him of cheating, just to annoy him, yet we are all laughing by the end of the journey. By the time that we are circling around the red Column of Light, we peer down to see what is beneath us; our races and playful accusations gone with the wind.

Below is is apart of the Surface that we never expected to see before. Faron Woods was entirely green, filled entirely with vegetation and ancient structures that helped immensely in the Great War. This Province, however, is all red, very much like the Column that represents it. There are lots of patches of land covering the region, but well over half of the entire area is filled with this strange orange substance. It looks so much like melted pumpkins, although I don't think that it is.

And then there's the heat, which Fi was correct about in the Chamber of the Sword. Clouds of heat that must have been trapped by the cloud barrier sizzle out into the open sky, forming beads of sweat on my forehead and neck as soon as I come into contact with it. "Is this what the Surface is always like?" Pipit calls over the din of heat and wind. "Because the Ancient Texts are wrong about it being "Paradise of the Goddess"."

I breathe out a laugh. "This Province is almost like the opposite of Faron Woods." I respond. "I'm not sure what we'll be up against, but I guess we won't find out without going in there. Ready to jump?" They both call back with an agreement, and I swing my legs over the edge of my Loftwing, taking in a deep breath of the warm air as I guide Destiny over to the right spot and stare into the second Column of Light with Karane and Pipit not too close behind me.

I jump.

The red earth shoots towards me, Fi appearing moments after the outset of my free falling. "Mistress, please warn your Companions about opening their Sailcloths early. Opening them now will decrease the amount of impact you will take just like with the very first Column of Light." I nod and call out to them, instructing them to open up their Sailcloths before opening up my own like Fi instructed. "You shall hit the Surface in six point four-nine seconds."

_Six... five... four... three... two...___ on—__ I hit the earth less harshly than I did in the Sealed Grounds, though I find that it still hurts. I manage not to stumble and fall over, however Karane and Pipit do exactly what I did when I first entered the Surface last time. I pull myself together and rush over to them, helping them both to their feet. "Are you guys all right?" Karane springs back onto her feet, not allowing weakness to take over, yet Pipit takes a few moments to recollect himself before standing.

"It hits you pretty hard, doesn't it?" He mutters to the earth beneath him. I roll my eyes and try to keep back a sarcastic comment about his reaction, though I know that I can't say anything after my first steps on the Surface myself. When he gets onto his feet, he moves forwards, taking in the sights around him as I recollect myself. "This place may be Goddess-damn hot, but it's nothing like I have ever seen before..." I turn around and take in the area as well, awed at what I see.

We stand at the nadir of a large volcano, as the Instructors once called it. I believe this one is a "composite volcano", but I could be wrong. Nevertheless, it seems the source of that melted pumpkin-like substance is the volcano; which we weren't taught at the Academy because, well, we haven't seen one before. There are a lot of pathways leading up the mountain, and three large hills of "sand", I think, guiding up to a part before the crater where a large building has been built into the volcano itself; many geysers of flames sprouting out of the orange substance that I noticed earlier.

_I have a feeling that it's going to take a lot longer to get through this area. At least we got here relevantly early, I suppose._

Fi then appears with her report on the area. "Mistress Zelda, and her companions, this is Eldin Volcano, the central part of the Eldin Province. It is currently an active volcano rich with the power of the earth." She turns towards the summit. "Approximately sixty-five percent of the region is covered by lava: the molten, fluid rock that issues from a volcano or volcanic vent." We all nod, knowing to stay away from the lava. "It is inhabited by a large number of creatures that thrive in the extreme heat or direct flame. Please exercise caution with flammable material such as wood and fabric." We look down at our clothes nervously at exactly the same time.

"That may be a problem for us later on..." Karane says nervously, us all agreeing silently.

Fi focuses deeply and creates a slip of paper, sending it over it me. The old parchment, like the one that Impaz gave me, is covered in red and brown markings, extremely detailed. Fi responds before any of us can question it. "It is a map of the Eldin Volcano area. Please proceed with caution so you do not drop it within the lava." I smile a little and hold out the map for all to see, allow Karane and Pipit to see it too before turning back to the lava surrounding us.

"So, this lava... what will happen if we touch it?" Karane wonders, crouching over the edge.

"While the solidification of lava can create various rocks and gems once being spewed out of the volcano, there are many dangers with the molten version of it." Fi clarifies to us. "While it moves at a slow pace, therefore easy to avoid, contact with lava or magma, another term for lava once free from the volcano, can cause very many serious burns, and can easily cause death due to the temperatures that range from seven hundred to one-thousand three-hundred degrees centigrade." I shudder as Karane rushes away from the edge of the land. "Do not forget that you can still use your dowsing to find the Spirited One, and you should not lose your direction."

Once Fi returns to the Goddess Sword, we all put away our Sailcloths and swap them our for swords and Iron Shields; even if I hold the map in the hand that would usually hold my Harp. All silently nodding to each other, we gather out bearings and push on forth. The ground is almost black, the sparkle of various minerals beneath our feet entrancing me for a few moments before I stray too close to the edge of the land around the magma.

As the heat waves attempt to invade our bodies, the sun is stretching towards its zenith by now, and I pray to the Goddess that we do not have to live here overnight. As beautiful as it is, this Province has its own dangers that Faron Woods never had, and therefore we need to take far more caution when traversing this land as well as picking up speed so we can reunite with Link once again. Just the thought of it fills my heart with hope, knowing that his presence is not too far away from what the dowsing tells me specifically.

However, the thoughts on speed also halt completely when Pipit jogs on ahead to clear the way, only to stagger backwards and cry out. "W-What the Hell are you?!" He yells, almost crashing into the two of us. Karane and I dart forwards to make sure that he does not stray too close to the magma, our eyes bulging out of of our skulls when we lay eyes on the creatures that Pipit first saw. Like the Kikwis, these are closer to being animal than human, and may even speak the same as we do if all goes well.

"_If all goes well"? What is wrong with you?_

Both creatures resemble Remlits in a way, certainly how they are in the day, and are covered in pale fur across their entire bodies. They also sort of resemble humans in the way that they stand and position themselves out of the soil that they just burrowed out of, as well as the bags for things that they may need to carry strapped to their backs. The creature on the left seems to have green hair that sticks up high above his head, very much like Groose's hair, while the creature on the right has dark brown hair that falls over it's face.

We all extend our swords out on instinct, unsure of what these creatures are or what they want with us. They attempt to act strong, although it is the stuttering of the creature on the left makes me relax; even if it only a little. "Hey, hey, __hey__! Y-You mess on __our __turf and you're gonna... p-pay?" The creature on the left threatens loudly, an accent not like ours deep within his voice. The creature on the right shakes their head, as if his partner constantly does this.

"Corbal..." They sigh. "These guys ain't like those red creeps. Can't you get that through ya thick head of yours? Even if they have pretty big weapons for a whole bunch'a humans." We all take another step forwards, which only startles this "Corbal" and not his partner. Nonetheless, we all back off a little after this and watch as Ledd sighs deeply, messing with his claws that are in place of his fingers.

"Y-Yeah, I guess, Ledd..." He, I think, replies before snapping his head back up at us; flicking between us and his friend. "No reason to scare the hair off of us, though! These red guys have been messin' up our turf and I won't stand for it! Next time I see one on 'em, I'm gonna knock the clean right outta them. Not Corbal 'ere, _me_!" Corbal boasts on, making me smirk at the sort of language that they use. _Father would not be happy if I spoke to him like this. _Karane steps forwards, more comfortable with the fact that they hate the Red Bokoblins, I'm guessing, like we do.

"Um, we're all looking for friend." She tells them, lowering her blade as both Pipit and I step closer to them. "He looks a lot like us but... he wears green. He might have been with somebody else too; a Sheikah, I think. Have you seen him around?"

Ledd and his friend Corbal look at each other, contemplating the idea before Ledd speaks up. "Hmm, I don't know. I've seen quite a few humans around here lately, but we've been to busy kickin' the asses of those red creeps to care." He tells us, crossing his arms stiffly before poking his thumb behind him. "He probably went down this path. Folla this road and you'll find him, I hope." We all smile, hoping that what he says will be true in the grand scheme of things

"Thank-you." Pipit praises, sheathing his sword to take another look at the map in my hands. I pass the map to him, and he grins when he points to the road ahead of us on the map, Karane looking over her shoulder to see too. "Yep, there's a road that goes through a cavern and then back out into the open. We'll be there in no time." He rolls up the map and returns it to me, making sure that we don't forget it.

I smile and pull my Harp out of my bag; the sunlight reflecting brightly off the golden Surface. This gets a reaction from Corbal, who almost falls out of the hole which he burrowed out of in exaggerated shock, startling us as well. "Whoa!" He exclaims, eyes shining with recognition. "So __you're __that girl that this guy was going on about!" All that this gets, though, is a surprised sound from me and a slap around the head from Ledd. I smile a little at their relationship, knowing that they both mean well.

"What guy? You didn't think to tell 'er earlier?"

Corbal shrugs. "Well she didn't have the thing in 'er hands then, did she?" I grin as he turns to me. "He said about a girl with a golden instrument, I think. The kid said he would be waitin' further on through those caverns, the ones that Ledd said 'bout. He told you to go quickly, 'cause his "guide" wanted him to leave as fast as possible to get the to that Temple at the summit." He sighs dramatically. "I think he's crazy! It'll take ages to get all the way up there, an' we have short cuts!"

I squeal in excitement, ignoring the last part of his words. "Thank-you, Corbal!" I hold back from hugging this creature as I rush forwards and down the road ahead of us, shouting a quick farewell to the two creatures. Karane and Pipit thank Ledd and Corbal one more time before catching up with me as I enter a boiling hot cavern full of the lava that Fi told us about before as well as the humid heat that's melting me all ready.

"Whoa..." Is the only thing that we can say as we run through the lava-filled cavern so we can finally stop burning up into little puddles of magma. We keep going even after our legs want to rest and we move so fast that we go straight through another cave where lots of beautiful blue flowers grow, which are more like blue blurs because of how fast we go, and through a tunnel that leads into the open like Ledd had explained to us.

The dowsing gets stronger and stronger as we run and by the time that we get out into the more open area even closer to the base of Eldin Volcano, the dowsing response is growing in potency as we go. My heart picks up in its pace too, and my breathing becomes erratic. _He's so close now, and I just pray to the Goddess that he isn't in trouble. As long as the Goddess is with me, since this is a historical event, then things shouldn't go too far wrong, right?_

We finally slow into a stop and catch our breaths, drinking the water from our bottles when we can. "I don't think I've ran that much since we first met Remlits outside at night!" Karane remarks, her hands on her knees. Pipit and I would agree but we are too indulged with our drinks, which she laughs at. "Come on, that sword of yours is going crazy! I think Fi's had too much time in the sun!" We finally muster a laugh as we put our drinks away and carry on forth, my thoughts a blur. We go slowly to start off with, only for Karane to grab mine and Pipit's wrists as she drags us along.

"Karane, when did you get to hyper?" I ask her carefully, wondering what she had for breakfast this morning, the Goddess Sword still glowing brightly.

"When Fi had a pumpkin soup rush?" She replies innocently, pushing forwards the obscure idea that springs more memories into my mind. __Really?___ I ask myself. ___The only person who has ever had a Pumpkin Soup rush is— __"Remember when Link had that Pumpkin Soup rush? He was so hyper and we were all crying with laughter! I think he slept for way too long after. It was like he was drunk or something!"

I smile at the memories. "Yeah..." I say. "I wish that I was back there with him." She finally lets go of us and looks around, scanning the area with us. I move the Goddess Sword around too, finding the dowsing going up to a small cave entrance opposite us that allows you to go deeper into the earth, around the side of that and further on that way until you can see a bridge in the distance. "Follow me." I soon add. "It's showing the way much better now that we are in an open area."

Leading the way, we move around the cave entrance and up a small ramp leading to a large stone bridge. The bridge seems brand new, very few specks of ash atop it compared to the rest of the Province. Still, we stand on side of the bridge as the Volcano looms high over it, and it seems that we haven't even climbed most of the Volcano yet; and look at what we have all ready seen. Tiny spikes outline the slightly-demolished structure, yet the bridge seems more rigid than it does new.

Nonetheless, as we step fully onto the bridge, testing the strength of it before we do so, we cross over the bridge (and the unnerving lake of lava beneath our toes, the heat all ready getting to me). The sand hills that I had noted more than halfway up the Volcano can be seen from here, looking far steeper now than when we first descended down into the Eldin Province. I stare it down, ready to take on the tunnel dripping with magma droplets leading to the hill, only to almost drop the Goddess Sword when I hear a voice off to my right that echoes towards us.

"Impa, I'm not carrying on until I find them. I don't care about me. They can't get through the Volcano without someone who understands the terrain like you." The voice calls out, pausing for a moment. "I can't stop thinking about them." I stop so suddenly that both Karane and Pipit bump into me, though they overhear the voice too. I spot Link standing in another tunnel just to the right of us; one leading up to a giant gust of wind connecting that point and a spot further up the Volcano together. "I really don't want to get to the next Spring and leave them behind, even if I have to fight Ghirahim off!"

Karane and Pipit try to rush forwards but I turn to them and hold my fingers to my lips, urging them to be quiet as possible as we near them so we can see how she reacts to this. Something stirs in me, and I have to do this before we meet him, no matter what it does to my heart. "I apologise, Spirited One, but if we are to get to the Earth Spring before Ghirahim finds you... then we must keep going on."

He isn't happy about this as we draw even closer, his tone rising in a strange sense of desperation that I rarely hear from him. "But Impa—!"

"No!" We raise eyebrows at each other from the Sheikah's sudden shout of discipline, clearly at the end of her rope. We watch as they two of them converse, well, more so watch as Link is yelled at by Impa. "We need to go and that is that!" She continues sharply. "You need to forget about this life, which includes your friends, and focus on becoming the one that you are meant to be, do you understand? If my words sting, then let them. You cannot focus on them right now, as ignoring your own life will kill them too. Do you not recall the memories that you revived in the Spring?"

_Memories?_

He bows his head in shame, twiddling his fingers like he does when he attempts to calm himself. This usually doesn't work, although, and he mutters his apology without daring to look into her crimson gaze. "Y-Yes. I'm sorry, Ipma." She spins on her heel and continues onward, making sure that he follows no less than a pace behind her. I glance at my friends behind me, and we all have the same thought: we need to move. We all nod at each other simultaneously and stand together, building up the courage to shout one name and one name only together.

"Link!" At the sound of his own name, especially with how many people call it at the same time, he spins around and locks onto us; surprised at what he has heard. With what Impa had just scolded him with, he must not know whether we are real or a fragment of his imagination bought on by heat. We dash towards him at full speed, drawing him into a group hug. None of us speak during our embrace, since we are all extremely happy that we've finally got us all together without much of anything to stop us.

In the corner of my eye, the Goddess Sword in my hand dims, the dowsing presumably turned off by Fi. When we all step away from each other, the heat of the hug and the Province getting to us all, we all share smiles. "I never thought that I'd see you for so long." He turns his gaze to Pipit, the both of them smiling at each other as they hug again; Karane and I watching from afar. Our happiness is broken apart when I just about hear Impa sighing in behind Link.

They pull away from each other, all of us twisting around to meet Impa's gaze, even if Link can't meet it entirely. "Now that you are together, we need to move at double the pace to cross the rest of the Province before sundown. We can't stay out in the open for very long now, especially with so many people." Link hands us an apologetic look when Impa tugs him along, releasing him when he picks up his pace. We carefully follow behind, wondering why on the Surface Impa is acting so horrible to him.

He must be miserable...

We continue to move down the tunnel in silence. I nudge Link as we go, tucking my map into my bag and slipping my hand into his. He smiles at the gesture, though says nothing as we come to stand before the geyser of wind pushing us further up the Volcano. I flinch backwards at the force of it, though I hold myself up strongly before the Sheikah. "Your Grace, you must take the geyser up first to secure the area. I shall come through last." Link returns my hand, and I chew my lip. _This will just be like it was when we returned to the Sky Realm from Skyview Spring_, I assure myself. _I'm not scared. I'm not scared at all..._

And, no matter how much I repeat this in my head, it doesn't reassure me very well.

Balling my hands into fists at my sides, I sheathe the Goddess Sword and take a deep breath, leaping before I think; the potency of the geyser plucking me from my spot and shoots me high into the air. I purse my lips together when my eyes squeeze shut, unable to endure watching the world around me. I subconsciously rip out my Sailcloth, finding that the wind catches on to it effortlessly and pushes me upwards higher so that when the wind throws me out of the way of the geyser.

I am thrown upwards my at least six foot into the air before the Sailcloth allows me to float far gentler down onto the dark soiled ground. The sudden jolt against the ground sends me stumbling across, although I bring myself back onto my feet in seconds. Strangely enough, this area seems to be rather secluded from the man pathways up the Volcano, so there are no monsters around here. I would call down to them, but the wind would probably mask my voice, and walls of igneous rock tower high around the geyser.

Sighing to myself, I draw the Goddess Sword again and search around the area. Off too the right is a large cavern that Fi automatically warns me to stay away from, knowing that I would perish in the high temperatures that I can feel even with the breeze of the geyser filtering in through here. Off to my left iss another one of those bridges that we crossed before we reunited with Link, though I don't move down there until the others appear. Something shines on the wall, and I shuffle over to inspect it.

"Fi, what is this?"

There are hundreds of tiny metals and gemstones embedded into the dark walls, droplets of magma dribbling down them. However, I point to the tiny bug running across the warm surface of the rock. The black insect has a red shell atop its back, numerous black designs on it too. "That, Mistress, is a Volcanic Ladybug." Fi explains to me, not appearing whatsoever. "Its sensitivity to human presence is sixty-five percent, although it does not seem to have any harmful effects on human beings." I reach out to it slowly, and it crawls onto my finger for a few moments, staring at me before flying away.

_How can such beauty survive in such a place?_

I am snapped away from my thoughts when I hear the thudding of footsteps behind me, I whirl around, sword extended, to find Link landing softly against the ground without the need of a Sailcloth; his face pale from the use of wind compared to the Tornado. I raise a brow at him, watching as he stumbles away. I step closer, seeing his pain when he steps on his foot, although he pushes me away. "I'm fine. It's nothing." Without hesitation, I force him to drink at least some of the Potions that I have to hand, and he has no choice but to follow my lead.

Pipit appears next, then followed by Karane, and finally Impa; who seems that she can protect herself from hurting her feet without need of a Potion, since she has the use of magic on her side. She nods at us all, and I shove the bottle back into my bag without hesitation, noticing Link's ever so slight limp as he walks, trying his best to conceal it. Karane notices this too, but I shake my head at her, who then does the same to Pipit when he passes her a questioning glance.

Our pace soon picks up into a jog, Impa staying close to her sides with her Sheikah (I'm assuming) knives. We keep up our speed across the bridge that I had noticed before and down a short tunnel, one covered in small magma streams and Keese drenched in fire. We bat them away with our swords effortlessly, even if I take a thin burn to my cheek, and out into a make-shift village. The huts are basic, made from simple wood and metal scraps, probably for the Bokoblins that are further down the Volcano that are trying to stand their high ground.

The ground beneath us becomes far dustier than before, sending layers of sand and dust up into the air as we slow down a little. The closer we get to the Volcano's summit, the more tiled and mosaic the area seems to be decorated in. I would wonder why this is, but I am greeted with my answer soon enough. From this vantage point, I can see that we are standing at the top of all of the sand hills, the blue sky matted with ask and dusty clouds. Colonies of Bokoblins are beneath us, strewn across the Volcano like they own it.

And, in a way, they sort of do; at the moment, anyway.

Behind us stands a tall building, one literally built into the side of the Volcano itself. The actual building itself seems to have at least three stories in it, although the actual location of the building worries me since it is so close to the summit of the Volcano where most of the lava will be; from what the Instructors had said, of course. The red bricked building is decorated with many golden arches and designs, green bricks outlining the edges of the stories itself.

We weaves around the golden coloured pillars leading towards the double crimson doors of the building, bordered in gold and locked tight. White designs of what seem to be dragons are painted onto the doors too, but they have faded over time and wear from the volcanic activity here. "This is the Earth Temple." Impa tells us from behind, making us turn around to meet her solid eye line that watches us evenly. "Inside is the Earth Spring, the second location of the Surface in which you must travel to. I shall aid your escort into the depths of the Temple."

We nod, pivoting back around and heading towards the doors. Karane and Pipit open the doors while I catch my breath. I step forwards to help them, however they seem to be fine with the weight of the entrance to the Temple and open it with ease. Once they shove both doors apart one time, the rest of the opening is done completely by the doors; some form of mechanics in the wall that I cannot see. The technology of this Province is far greater than the technology in Faron Woods, and I can't help but feel awed by it.

When I take another step forwards, though, things seem to happen all at once.

As I move towards Karane and Pipit, my grip on the Goddess Sword tightens without my input. I ignore the action, passing it off as nothing but nerves and push on forwards. I start to look over my shoulder to make sure that Link is behind us, although something flashes in the corner of my eye that causes me to move faster. A tall, imposing figure steps closer and closer towards me, holding a familiar knife high above them; ready to strike me.

I cry out in alarm, grasping the attentions of my friends as the figure moves in for a strike. They raise their hand, probably to grab me so I can't move, however I am suddenly shoved out of the way by Link, who takes the strike for me. The figure grabs onto him, spins him around, and holds him close to them; one arm across his waist and the other holding the knife to his neck. I leap onto my feet, crying out again in alarm as Link struggles. Things only get worse when the sun catches the face of our attackers.

"Impa?!"

Her eyes widen in panic for some reason, strangely surprised at the event before her eyes narrow; casting his gaze down to the person she holds and ignoring us entirely. "Did you honestly believe that I did not know of your eavesdropping in the night?" She hisses. "To underestimate my skills was your downfall, kid, especially since you wanted to attempt to undermine me as well so that you could escape." He struggles furiously, and none of us can move unless we want him to get hurt.

"I-Impa!" I shout, my voice reflecting around the silent area. "Why? Sheikah are supposed allies of—"

"The Goddess?" She scoffs, momentarily meeting my gaze coldly. "I once did, but when the Goddess chose to leave us once the Great War was over, I was raised in the future with nothing. My homeland was gone, perished from her battle against the Demon King, and many of my hopes died with it. She did not even allow any of the Sheikah to go to the Heavens above because her "precious humans" were better than us." Her tone drops into a growl. "I lost one far too close to me because of her, not because of the Demon King's wrath; because of her. And for that, I shall forever oppose her and her fight."

And yet, as the tension rises, Impa is too caught up in her own past that she does not even notice Link beginning to concentrate. As the Sheikah begins to finish the recollection of her rather tragic past, he sends backwards a golden light that radiates out from his heart. My lips part in shock, although things start to pick up in pace so briskly that I can barely hang on to everything. The burst of magic sends Impa reeling backwards, allowing Link to escape. My breath, something I didn't know that I was holding, is torn free from my lungs as he staggers towards us.

"Harnessing your power will only further corrupt you, kid." She snarls as I catch him, the both of us in shock. "The more memories you obtain and the more that you use your magic, the more that you will lose yourself!" She drops into a deep crouch, eyes narrowing even further into thin slits as she raises her right hand, creating a sphere of deep blue energy in her hand and jumps onto her feet, flying towards us. "You're only improving your usefulness!"

Acting on sudden instinct, one that feel alien like as it floods into my system, I push Link away and raise my sword to meet the burst of magic. The ball of magic flies seamlessly towards me, the blade in my hand meeting it dead on and knocking it to the ground effortlessly. My eyes widen in panic over what I have seen, especially with the power of the Goddess Sword to knock away such potent magic, and that is my weakness. This allows a single second for her to knock me aside, sending me spinning away.

And into another person.

The person I tumble into locks me in the same position as Impa had done with Link moments ago, a familiar gloved hand holding a dark blade against my throat. My blood goes cold in realisation, my blade falling to the ground, and I struggle as much as I can to try and fly out of his grasp. This does nothing but irritate my captor further, sending the blade closer and closer to my jugular vein as Karane and Pipit leap at Impa. "For things to astir so quickly drew me here faster." Ghirahim growls into my ear. "It seems that you know nothing of completing your role quietly, now, do you?"

I attempt to shove him away with a grunt, but this only causes him to laugh and hold me closer. As Pipit and Karane force their blades against Impa's, the odds hopefully in their favour, Karane and Link notice my situation faster than Pipit; who is lost in the battle. They both step forwards to help me, no matter how much I shake my head, and Pipit finally catches on to this. While they are distracted, Impa takes both Karane and Pipit, using some form of magic to hold them close to her and paralyse them; apparently from the neck down.

Link, the only one left, leaps onto his feet with his blade extended, eyes flickering between all of us. The route we came down before is blocked off due to where I stand, the sand hills leading down the Volcano are blocked off due to where Karane and Pipit stand, and the only good road left is straight into the Earth Temple; a place teeming with monsters and infested with darkness. He, according to Impa, heard something that he didn't share with us, and now I realise what it was about.

Her alliances. More so her alliance with the Demon Lord.

"Time to make a choice, boy!" Ghirahim calls, grabbing Link's attention. Our eyes meet for a frozen moment in time, and I see everything in his eyes: hope, desperation, passion, love, panic, and fear. Whatever he can see in my eyes chills him as much as it does me, only because I see no other way out of this; not at all. "You, or them?" Our eyes continue to bore into the other's, attempting to figure out what the both of us are thinking. And yet, it isn't long before I notice a glint in his eyes that freezes my heart.

Sacrifice.

"Don't you dare!" I cry, even if I feel the cool blade lodged closer to my neck. I thrust myself forwards nonetheless, desperate to be free. "Don't you even think about it!" I am quickly put back in my place, though I am growing far too numb to even try again. My eyes unconsciously flick over to Pipit and Karane, who watch with wide eyes (Pipit also watching Ghirahim with confusion, only knowing him from what Karane had told him before). They try to do the same as me, yet they get no further than I had done before. My eyes burn with tears, none of them falling down my face due to my numbness, especially when I notice something.

Karane and Pipit have their hands clasped together, held firmly in place by the love and paralysis. They are willing to sacrifice themselves too, and I know it. Of course I would do anything to protect all of them from danger and harm, and the feeling that they must feel courses through my veins. I chew at my lip, desperately hoping to either become free or get through to Link and stop his resolve before he speaks, but his voice is so quiet when he finally does speak. And yet, it may be quiet, yet the thick silence is more than enough for us to hear him.

"You know my answer." He whispers. "I won't let you hurt them."

I lose my grip on reality entirely.

Lost in an ocean of fear, I watch blankly as I am thrown bodily forwards, pain suddenly exploding in my stomach. I slam against the ground harshly, my hands barely able to steady my fall. The pain seems to be worse now than any other time that I have fallen down to the ground, the cries of my friends not even reaching me. The world seems like it is underwater, I think, as someone pulls me into their lap and forces me to look at them. "I won't give in, Zelda, I swear. Just hang on." Link, I realise, wills before snapping his head up to where I fell. "You agreed!"

"I did not agree to anything." A voice, three guesses who, remarks. "It was you who gave yourself up!"

I grip his hand, catching his full attention. "It's all right... I'll come for you." Still unaware of why I feel so numb, I don't even register Link's sad smile as he is pulled to his feet by Ghirahim, not able to break free like Karane and Pipit. I blink a few times, trying to banish the dark spots in my vision and I stare up at the two figures above me. "Heal my friends, let them go, and I'll go with you." Ghirahim laughs wickedly, ad even now I chill.

It feels like someone has run me through.

"_Heal my friends."_

Goddess no...

"You should have made that a part of your deal when you gave yourself up, boy." Is the only response that we hear. I am kicked in the side, eliciting an involuntary cry from me. "Make sure she no longer draws breath, Sheikah, then dispose of the other two. If any more trek down this path in the name of Her Grace: kill them. I have no time when destiny calls." I vaguely hear Karane and Pipit cry out in alarm, then Link's wild eyes meeting with my own before he completely disappears in a burst of diamonds; gone.

I tilt my head down to my stomach, feeling sick at the bloody mess that greets me. I try to raise my hand to cover it, but I can't build up the energy to do it. My head falls slack against the ground, my dimming vision locking onto the dusty skies above me. My memory starts to fade a little, though the panic and fear still resonates deep inside of me. I reach out to my friends one last time, although I can't make it that far before I realise that I have acted too strenuously.

I've lost too much blood.

I black out.


	9. Betrayal

_"Whoever is careless with trust in small matters cannot be trusted with important matters."_

~Albert Einstein~

Ancient Roots

_ _A Skyward Sword FanFiction_ _

Chapter 9: Betrayal

~Interlude~

Betrayal is the only thing that Karane felt when she awoke from the dark void of unconsciousness, the world hazy and foggy due to the Sheikah subduing curse that flowed through her veins. After Link had been captured, she had lost consciousness due to Impa's magic, and when she awoke again, no one was there; not Link, not Pipit, not even Zelda. The only thing she actually knew of was that she was imprisoned alone in that make-shift village by the Earth Temple, and that the sun had all ready began its descent.

She knew nothing of the location of her friends, not even if they were all still alive or not, just the fact that she was in pain and was desperate to attain freedom as fast as possible. She searched around for her bag and weapons, feeling sheepish when she found nothing but dark soil beneath her feet. They had shaken her down well, though it was a hopeful sign to know that she was so much of a threat for her weapons to be removed before she was imprisoned. Her slightly hopeful moment died when reality sunk in, and it was not kind to her.

She slowly sat herself up, pain pounding at the very edge of her skull. She completely ignored this pain as much as she could, however, and proceeded to gingerly force herself onto her knees; taking in what she could of the small cell. It was square shaped, the exit blocked by thick, metal bars. A Bokoblin Leader guarded the exit, making sure that no one on her side went anywhere near the cell. Being careful not to alert the Bokoblin, she leaning towards the bars and silently peering out.

The skies above her had transformed from the misty, late morning sky and into a void of twilight; the deep oranges of sunset battling ferociously against the the dark blues and purples of nightfall, the tiny blinking of stars sending phantom pain to the pit of her stomach as she came to fully realise just how late into the day it was. If she had been unconscious for that long, then her companions had very little hope of seeing the next dawn spread across the Surface or even the Sky Realm.

Then, without any warning whatsoever, Karane's eyes widened.

Zelda, who had not been sighted in the vicinity, was dying the last time that Karane had seen her. And, if so many hours had passed since that time, then she surely wasn't alive; or certainly would not make it until the morning. As soon as the thought slammed into her, tears burned at the edges of Karane's eyes. Zelda, the friend that had been through everything with Karane, was never to breathe again; and it was going to be her fault since she did not have the courage to fight against Impa during the revelations outside of the Earth Temple.

She shied away from the edge of the cell, chains that she barely felt rubbing against her thin clothes as she did so. She knew that she could not have fought against Impa, mainly because she did not have the strength to fight such a strong Sheikah (who was a Sheikah no less), although she could not help but feel immense guilt course through her veins – knowing that Zelda had warned her of too many people being in such a strange place at once, and the dangers it would create for too many people.

Karane had forced her childhood friend into agreeing to permit her and Pipit onto the Surface; and it resulted in one death, and presumably more before the sun was to rise, hers most likely blended into that mix too.

As Karane wallowed in her grief, tears streaking across her skin, she noticed the soil beside her condense together without very little explanation. She ignored this fact, leaving it to nothing but the things which she had learnt about physics connected to the Surface in her History lessons, only for her brain to repeatedly return to that same spot in the ground. Trying her best to push her melancholy to the back of her mind, no matter how difficult it was, she unwrapped her arms from around her knees and twisted around to the mound of dirt; barely suppressing a scream as it exploded moments later.

Dirt sprayed everywhere, a giant shadow leaping out of the ground as it did so. Karane jumped away, scared out of her wits and reaching towards the blanket of air where her sword once rested, her mind barely registering the shadow's shout of: "Tah-dah! I am here to save the day!" The shadow thudded against the ground, grabbing the Bokoblin's attention for a fraction of a second. Karane groaned and pushed herself up from the floor, both to play coy with the Bokoblin and due to the sudden fright that flooded into her system, shoulders slumping forwards when the Bokoblin spun back around.

The shadow opened its mouth to cry out again, though Karane lunged forwards to cover its mouth – blocking out the pain that it caused her. The creature recoiled in shock, though obliged and quietened. The hair beneath Karane's hand shifted, forcing her to draw away and allow the dying sunlight to wash over the creature; revealing none other than a Mogma before her. She remembered meeting that one in particular, although she could not recall their name at the time.

"S-Sorry about that." They whispered, leaning back onto their hind legs and shuffling their weight of their belongings across their body.

Somewhat sheepishly, Karane allowed herself to ask: "Who are you?"

"_What_?!" They gasped, only to drop their tone when remembering how there was a Bokoblin on the other side. Those monsters, who had caused havoc across the Eldin Province, were usually not much of a threat; though with a lack of weapon on the both of them, it seemed that their threat levels had increased by too much to be correct. "You don't remember ol' Ledd here?" Karane's eyes widened a little in the memory recollection at the back of her mind. "How the Hell did ya manage to get yourself stuck in this place by those red creeps? Pretty shabby, if I do say so myself..."

She narrowed her eyes, no matter how much she didn't want to. "We were ambushed by the leader of all of these monsters and a Sheikah. We couldn't fight them, and one is..." Her breath hitched, cutting off her sentence. Ledd watched her with a raised eyebrow, understanding near instantly as she redirected the conversation. "Can you... wait, how did you manage to get in here? My friends are in danger." While it could have been a stupid question to ask, Karane needed the basics in order to them develop them into a plan of escape and rescue.

_And burial..._

Ledd smirked smugly at her, crossing his arms tightly. He shuffles forwards and into the light of a large torch outside of the cell. "Us Mogmas are burrowing through the earth all day every day, so we know what pathways will take us where like the backs of our paws." He laughed lightly, nodding towards to the Bokoblin guarding her cell. "Still, I can get rid of that red creep for ya and get the key off of 'em. You can get out and then we can go on our merry ways then, can't we?" Karane fell into deep thought, most of her train of thought clouded by the death of her friend that would not sink in for a long time before something snapped into her head.

"Why are you helping me?"

Ledd's face softened a little as Karane leant her head down to her knees. "Because I don't want those red guys walkin' around like they own the place when they don't, and you ain't like those red creeps at all. And, He added with a grin. "I won't just "distract 'em", I'll take out my anger on 'im for messin' up our turf." He raises his paw into the air, clenching it into a fist as he dives down into the earth once more, soil flying everywhere once again. Karane constantly prayed to the Goddess, and believed that she would be blessing her right now.

She hoped so, anyway.

She soon spotted Ledd on the other side, creeping around a set of metal walls that the Bokoblins seemed so have erected in order to separate those from the cells and the Temple itself. Karane cautiously glided over to the wall adjacent to the exit as the Bokoblin scanned around for the source of the movement. Holding her breath, she pressed her back so close against the wall that she could have become one with it, her heart beat racing as the grunts of the Bokoblin being only centimetres away from her now.

Then, without any warning whatsoever, she overheard a thud.

She forced herself into a leap across the cell, discovering Ledd knocking the Bokoblin guarding her cell to the ground; drawing a line of light from his pouch and slashing at the creature without any mercy. What she finally saw to be a pocket knife killed the Bokoblin in a single hit, leaving her completely motionless as the monster burst into purple smoke; signalling its death. Ledd snatched another speck of light from where the Bokoblin once was; the key. He found an opening in the cell and unlocked the exit, shoving the bars away. "Uh..." He muttered. "S-Sorry ya had to see that."

"It's okay." She smiled sadly as he unlocked her shackles. "You did what you had to do." She paused for a long time. "Thank-you for saving me, Ledd. I'll repay you somehow but I can't yet. I need to go and find my friends... before it's too late." She stepped out of the cell, a weight being pulled off of her shoulders as a warm wind picked up; watching the vast skies above her. She took in the air before looking back down at the lone Mogma. "I-I really do need to go..."

Ledd nodded, though said nothing in response whatsoever as he dug s back into the soil and tunnelled away from the surface of the Province. Karane sigh and looked around thoughtfully, unsure of her battle plan as she took in the area around her. _Okay._.. She thought to herself. The make-shift village that they had all crossed through before was rather deserted, strangely enough, none of the huts there occupied. All that was left there was a small fire with a large black pot above it, nothing boiling or cooking inside of it whatsoever.

She chewed at her lip thoughtfully. _"Everything and anything can be used as a weapon."_ Those moments in the depths of Skyview Temple were rather hazy from blood loss and pain, though she had managed to recall that moment coherently. She smiled to herself, questioning why she was even considering what she was, however she soon banished the thoughts as she moved towards the large black pot. She closed her hands in and around the two handles before lifting it into the air, checking the weight.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she straightened and let her instincts and alertness increase tenfold. She cautiously crept across the scorched earth, the late afternoon casting large shadows around her tiny form. __Please say that they're around here somewhere___, she couldn't help but pray as she went, feeling too foolish to be good when holding such a weapon in her hands.___ I can't let any of them fall into harm... not because of me.__

She crept past a large structure off to her left, one that she barely remembered from before, although never used. Fancy golden rails lead up to a sheltered area that looked over the entire Province of Eldin, yet there was no time to delay by looking at such things. She rid herself of the side-tracking thoughts and carried on past the large, chain linked walls that spread out across the area. Very few Bokoblins were about, but she easily spotted any there with the lanterns that they carried.

Before long, Karane had snuck her way past one of the final Bokoblins, smashing the pot into the back of their head and slipping away before their brethren could come to their senses that something was wrong. She stand before the double doors that Impa had explained to them all were the doors that lead into the Earth Temple before they were all separated by the exact same person. She was enticed by the sheer skill of the paintings strewn across the two doors that had been resealed since the ambush, Karane shaking her head wildly when she noticed what she was doing.

She could barely hold back the burst of angst and anger that burned inside of her when she saw the skid marks and footsteps on the ground.

She shuffled forwards, holding the pot underneath her arm as she shoved the doors apart. As the door creaked forwards, she braced herself as a large mass of hot air slammed into her; knocking her back a little. She didn't let it falter her, although, working through the humid heat and tightening her grip on the only weapon in her hands – I carefully walking down the tiled stairs, the torches lining the walls from small alcoves eerily watching her. She was in search of her weapons and her captured friends, begging the Goddess that they weren't harmed or worse.

_ _They won't be_ _ _, she promised herself, steeling her courage. _ _ _May the Goddess watch over them. Watch over us all. Please..._ _

* * *

Cool air rested against his skin, although that was the only part of his situation in particular that seemed to calm him. Even though his eyes were shut tightly, he could not help but apprehend that he will not be content with where he was after how many times he had literally woken up to Hell for months on end. He did not remember all that much of the last time of which he was conscious, however what he did know was that he had the please of something chilling and all too familiar dancing across his arm: chains.

_Farore, bless me with your courage_, he prayed silently, as he always had done; knowing that wherever he was had the wrong aura about it. It was too dark. _Nayru, complete me with your wisdom. And Din, fill me with your power..._

He carefully blinked his eyes open, expecting to see the White Goddess herself before him, only to find the bare walls of a place that she had once shown him from the Sacred Realm, the great golden plain of legends: the Earth Spring. Light shimmered down in sheets, reflecting off of the water as he slowly sat up, diverting any of the fish that lurked near his position in opposite directions. The grand waterfalls surrounding him spewed forth water into the Spring and around the platforms around him.

To his right stood a gleaming Statuette of the Goddess, watching down upon him with that tiny smile that the White Goddess had once held during the Great War. Her hands seemed to be clasped together in a form of hope, and he could not help but feel somewhat comforted by her stony eyes watching him intently like she always used to do. In the opposite direction, the raised platform dropped into steps leading down into what he assumed was the Earth Temple. However, his eyes still found the Statuette numerous times during those silent minutes.

And blood. A lot of blood. His too, it seemed.

He did not panic like most would expect any person to in their situation, he thought through the reasons for his presence there. For example, the Goddess had once said about his Spirit living on forever, and how it would be needed when her land was in danger. Likewise, that was thousands of years before and in a time where he had chosen to stay on the land that the Demon King wanted to take for his own; the one that he had helped seal away for all eternity. And yet, even after all of that, he was somehow back in the land that beat him down.

__"There will be a time where demonic forces will thirst for the Hero's Spirit... the one that dwells within you." __A moment in time sparked at the back of his mind, and the Goddess stood before him in the depths of the Sacred Realm; her golden instrument in her hands. __"My Sisters will not let be enclose too much information on this topic to you, but they have let me tell you this: you must trust the one that wears garb like my own, yet you must not trust the one that she shall appear to loathe. Take this information with you when you make your courageous return to my land and drive back the abomination that threatens this land!"__

Her voice was taken away into the air, and he was left alone once more to think on her age old words. _I___t must be the reason why I am back on her land__, he had finally concluded. __But why and how have the Demons returned? And where are these people that I should trust and should not? __"Pipit! Let me fight with you!" A female voice suddenly cried out, abruptly halting his thoughts. His hand reached for a blade of any sort, only to be greeted with a hilt of a blade that he had not seen before, yet feeling like he had held it in his palm for generations. "Please, you can't do this alone!"

_ _Her voice. It seems rather... familiar._ _

"No." A male voice responded calmly, though their tone was shaky. "You've gotta find him before he gets hurt." From the effort in his voice, he sounded like he is trying to hold something back, or push something away. "I'm sorry, but you're important to this Mission, and we can't let you go. I don't want either of you to die..." Something thuds against the door, and pounding reflects around the Spring. Inhuman screeches reached his ears even from the Spring, something that was chilling to hear.

It was the screech of Demons.

__'It's you...' __A voice in the back of his mind whispered out, attempting to beckon something before it was blocked. The name was somewhat familiar, although he did not push himself to develop the idea further. Whoever they were, they had to explain themselves before proceeding anywhere near him. He had protected the Surface, and he intended to carry that on when the Demon Army were to arise again; which seemed to be all too soon. So, before any other sounds apart from fists slamming against the door and feminine shouts could overtake the Spring, he forced out two commands.

"Who are you? Make yourself known."

* * *

Karane could barely manage the heat of the Earth Temple as she progressed further into the strange structure embedded deep within the heart of the Eldin Province. She had dropped into a battle stance long ago, walking slowly up a set of steps lined with deep green and yellow patterns along the edges of them. Lava slid down the slope to the right of the wide stairway, the heat forcing sweat out of her pale palms; causing her to almost lose her grip around the pot number of times. Keeping her breathing under control was difficult, and adding burning heat into the combination of her fate was even worse.

She bat away swarms of Keese soaked in flames with her stolen pot, and yet there seemed to be no sign of any form of life other than those Keese. Karane took a deep breath as she continued onward, taking in the strange sights of the Temple. In Skyloft, there was never so many strong and vibrant colours unless there was a celebration of sorts of the sunset displayed a beautiful sight every now and again. The bitter-sweet memories hit her hard, though she channelled that in order to help fortify her resolve even more.

Karane, more than anything, just wanted her friends back again; yet her hope was burning away and drowning in the lava.

She ducked out of the way when a scream of a horde of Keese filled the air, watching as a swarm of them shot out of the alcoves in the wall which held many torches. Slamming her dented weapon into one of the flammable Keese, a cry was elicited from her as one Keese scratched at her face with white hot claws, another attacking her back. Gritting her teeth, she leapt out of the way of another attack before dropping so that her scarred back was pressed against the ground and knocked away the final few Keese; throwing them into a deep sense of unconsciousness.

She clutched her cheek for a moment, hissing in pain over the dishevelled skin. Her back begged for attention, however she had no choice but to force the pain away from her mind and push onward. Besides, it wasn't like her friends would wait for her to rid herself of pain that she could not since all of her healing Potions and items had been taken along with them. Whenever the idea of her wounds reappeared, she ground her teeth further into each other and endured for as long as she could.

Wishing that she could take a drink from her bottle of water, she permitted herself to rest against the side wall, resting her head against the wall too and allowing herself to take some time to wipe the thick layer of sweat from off from her forehead and breathe as best as she could before continuing on, which proved to be rather difficult due to how heavy the air around her was. Her thoughts were too cluttered and sprawled out to think straight, the memories of Skyloft and the Eldin Province merging together and far from coherent.

__Come on, Karane__, she commanded sternly, picking myself up from against the wall. _You___ can't waste any more time when my friends are in danger. ___She_ sighed and took a firm grasp back on the pot handles, forcing her stiff limbs into motion again. She slowly but surely pushed herself to the very summit of the steps, finding the area opening out into a larger platform. A red bridge off to her right lead through waterfalls of lava, even if the bridge was burnt away from lava spray, and towards a large door that resembled the one in Skyview Temple – something that worried her greatly after the last time that she had encountered a door like that.

Nonetheless, she turned her attention to the main platform, noticing a mound of chains sprawled over the floor; a cave entrance off to the left that she quickly ignored. Like the entrance to the Earth Temple, skid marks were strewn across the entire platform like there had been a fight, and the numerous spatters of blood (not dried blood either, not that it mattered much to Karane) did not help to settle her nerves whatsoever. Her blood chilled despite the burning heat, and she almost destroyed the remnants of her energy by rushing towards them and collapsing to her knees; discarding the pot beside her.

Her mind raced with unanswerable questions that she was dying to know the answer to. Who was bound to those? Did they manage to escape after breaking free from them? Were they hurt during their time apart from Karane if it was one of her friends? If they were one of her friends, were they looking for her? Were they even alive? What was even going on any longer? Her mind, once cluttered with questions, became even worse as she stared down at the slivers of metal in her hands.

Her brain was silenced, however, when she heard something off in the distance.

The sound of footsteps echoed around the room without any warning whatsoever, causing Karane to carefully reach out of the pot so she did not draw attention to herself; quietly releasing the metal chains in her hand. They were growing closer, from what Karane could here, yet they were uneven and quick. Karane didn't need to be a doctor to know that they were badly injured, and therefore meant no harm to her. So, before the questions could return to her, she leapt to her feet and whirled around to thankfully find an ally.

"Pipit!" Despite feeling deprived of energy, her heart began to beat faster as she raced forwards towards him, only to slow when she realised his condition. He stood before her, unable to move properly, slightly hunched over as he held his stomach tightly. Her excitement briskly reverted into fear when she realised that he had just exited the cave entrance that she has ignored; one swarming with lights of Keese and lava bouncing off of the blades of Bokoblins. It may have sounded obvious what had gone on during their separation, but she could not help but ask: "W-What happened to you?"

And, in all honesty, he would have had time to answer if those gleaming blades from inside the cave had not rushed out once noticing another presence with Pipit.

A blur of Bokoblins, most usual though there were some Leaders in the mix too, dashed out from within the cavern, all swords poised in preparation for attack. Karane's face paled as they all spread out, most of them going towards an injured Pipit. Acting on instinct and care for her companion, she grabbed Pipit by the arm and shoved him behind her without any hesitation. He cried out from the suddenness of it, though Karane did not hear it as she raised her pot and readied herself for a fight.

No matter how foolish she felt.

She went straight for the Leaders, knowing that they were the strongest and had the ability to call for any form of backup, smacking them harshly around the head with the pot. While they were confused, she grabbed the air where by sword should have been, only to quickly realise that it wasn't there as it was stolen while she was unconscious_._ She panicked greatly, finding that she could only render the Bokoblins unconscious, and then she would have to tend to Pipit while there were enemies surrounding them. That was something that she did not want to do.

She gulped deeply as she firmed up her grip around the pot, steeling her courage as she glanced at the lava surrounding them all. She had to believe in her own strengths, and that would be the key to success. You have to do this! She told herself angrily. These bastards have helped to take your friends away, and kill them. You have to exact revenge sooner or later! Stop being so sympathetic to something that wants your blood all over the floor. She slammed the pot into the belly of one of the Bokoblin Leaders, shoving her foot into the dazed monster and knocking it over the edge, a screech ringing through her ears as it sunk into the lava around the platform.

She forced herself to do the same with the second Bokoblin Leader, sending the rest of the red monsters away as they watch their Leader topple over the edge because of her. They were irritating if you had to fight them all at once, however they were easily scared. Hell, even Karane would have been scared if the friends she looked up to were drowning in lava while you battled with the enemy. When she realised something deep in her core, she took in a deep breath before sinking to the floor herself.

In all of the times that she had fought those Bokoblins, or monsters in general,she had not once seen them look so terrified in the face of death. She was the monster, to mercilessly kill all of them without a care in the world. They were not the monsters, as the monster was the person she looked at when she stepped before the mirror. A cold sensation filled the pit of her stomach, only for her heart to burn with fury.

_They've killed Zelda, and they may have killed Link and Pipit too. Why the Hell would I be the monster when I feel bad for killing things?_

It was only when this cry from her heart sank in that a literally deathly silence settles around her, and she recalled abruptly that she had a wounded person that she need to take care of before she lost him. Since he was too tired to stand, Pipit slowly edged himself onto his knees so somewhat rest his exhausted body. Karane quickly spun around to meet him, cautiously moving his hand away so she could assess the wound on his stomach. She gasped at the sight, begging to the Goddess for him to live through the pain that had been inflicted upon his body. He couldn't die, not after all that he had done for her.

He was her rock, one that was cracked and almost crushed; but still carried on nonetheless.

The chain mail, it seemed, had held up mostly except for the spot that he had kept clutching tightly. That specific spot was burnt away, scorching his skin into a patch of red skin dotted with too many blisters to count, jagged claw marks shrouding it. "Just... hold on for me, okay?" She had whispered soothingly, handing quaking. "Let me just grab my Heart Potions and I can heal you..." As she spoke, she grasped the air where my her bag should have been, falling for the trap of memory loss for the second time in a few minutes.

"Are you looking for these?" Her blood chilled at the voice that beckoned the two of them, and she rose to her feet as fast as she could; nothing else but a pot to fight against such a strong foe. She slowly pivoted around towards the disloyal Sheikah, the woman who betrayed her and all of her friends. She stood tall before the two of them, dangling their bags of items at head height. "You look incredibly threatening there with that terrifying pot, girl." She cooed mockingly. "I take it you are taking the role as the saviour as you find the other two Chosen Ones? I'm _shaking_ at the thought."

Karane, not allowing herself to fall for Impa's harsh words filled with lies, shook the words of the Sheikah away. "I don't care how threatening I look, __Impa__." She spat out her name, tightening her grip around her weapon. "At least I don't betray people into the wrong hands. I actually __care__ about other people's feelings." At the thought of her words, she stepped in front of Pipit as a means of protection while he was injured. "What do you want with us? Shouldn't you still be trying to "please" somebody?"

Impa, sensing Karane's sudden tactics, laughed deeply as she stood in a relax stance compared to Karane's battle composure. "Unfortunately for me, they are well catered for right now." She drawled as if it was obvious. "And it seems that you have a lot more fight in any of your "friends" put together right now." She sighed sarcastically, waving their items with a crimson glint in her eyes. "It's such a shame, really..." Karane ground her teeth, Pipit unresponsive to the Sheikah's words as he took them in; so Karane spoke for the both of them.

"Don't you __dare__ talk about my friends like that, you—"

Impa cut the Knight off, not taking in her words whatsoever. "Still, I'm here to give you your things back. I thought that you would have been looking for them too." Karane glared at the Sheikah, tensing her jaws to try and cope with the numerous emotions bubbling inside of her as she held her ground. Impa waved the bags at Karane's glare and grinned broadly. "Oh, you thought that you meant __these__ things? How you managed to carry so many items in that scrawny thing is—"

"My Mom made that for me, you bitch!"

Impa tilted her head, intrigued at the suddenness of the Knight's outburst; tears welling up at the edges of her eyes. "It seems that I have hit the wrong nerve. Or the right one, depending on who you are." She huffed. "Besides, I came to give you __this__ instead. I have been instructed to pass these excuses on to you in case something happens and forces you into battle with Ghirahim or anything that he... creates, just in case he has no time or patience to deal with the scums that you are."

In a burst of magic, she threw the two bags up into the air and held them in place before holding one palm out and her other hand above it, raising it into the air with a burst of magic to create the sword that Karane once owned before she was imprisoned. The Sheikah tossed the sword to land at the Knights feet before doing the same with Pipit's sword. Karane stared down at the weapons, lowering her pot in order to inspect them. They looked no different, even in their scabbards, and that was greatly concerning.

Had the order for that event to happen really been given? Why would they want to help the enemy?

_"I made this just for you, flower."_ Karane's mother had once said, handing the small bag to her only child. It was only a few months after Karane's father had passed away from old age, and her mother was slowly on her way into the Spirit Realm with the Goddess too. Karane had kept that hand made item ever since, forever holding the things from her loving parents close to her. It felt strange that she had little reaction when her bag had first been taken, although her adrenaline had been coursing through her veins at that point; so she let the excuse slide for now.

The clanging of the hilts passed through her ears at a high-pitch, sending a shiver down her spine. She stared down at the two swords resting against the tip of her boot, snapping her gaze up when she heard Impa snap her fingers like her "Master"; the double crimson doors off to her left creaking backwards ever so slightly before opening before her. "You better hurry with the first aid there, girl." The Sheikah sneered. "Those Chosen Ones aren't probably going to be breathing in the next few minutes..."

With a cackle, Impa raised her arms skyward and disappeared away in a sky-blue orb. The bags were still suspended in the are, not following Impa with her, only to fall to the ground with a soft thud within the next few seconds. Karane, realising that she finally had a means of helping Pipit to heal, raced over to the two bags and found everything still inside and intact. She smiled greatly for the first time in a while, a flood of hope crashing into her system as she picked herself back up.

Silence would have befallen the area after that if it were not for Pipit muttering: "T-That went well." Karane, returning to her senses, quickly knelt back at Pipit's side – discovering that the wound was slowly getting worse the longer that it was exposed to the world around them. He attempted to put on a brave face as he added: "We need to go and find them before they get to them." He tried with all of his might to get up, but Karane forced him back down before he strained himself too much; not that he hadn't all ready.

"No." She pressed sternly, pushing him back down and pursed her lips as she tried to suppress her panic. "I'm going to heal you first and then I'll go and get them. You are in no shape to fight, let alone stand up." He shook his head and pushed himself upward once again. She had to stop him, but she had no idea how since simply pushing him down didn't work whatsoever. Something at the back of her mind twitched, and she suddenly acted unconsciously.

She leans forwards and pushed her lips against his.

He hesitated and drew away at first, although soon understood what was actually happening and melted into the kiss himself. Karane's eyes drew wide when she realised just exactly what she had done and shot away, wiping her lips with the back of her glove. _Goddess, what have I just done?_ Pipit's eyes glowed with love and slight betrayal since Karane had pulled away, and she shoves a Heart Potion into his hand before grabbing a wad of bandages and setting to work on his burn. "Karane..."

"Stop." She scolded, not daring to raise her head from how hot her cheeks were.

"Karane..." He repeated, desperate for her to look up. She kept her head down, determined not to give in, but Pipit soon took control and tucked his fingers underneath her chin and forced her to meet his eyes with her own. Her hands hovered above the bandages that she had began to tie tightly around his abdomen, heart sinking as she knew that she had no escape. He didn't know whether to say what he wanted to, but he soon discarded the thought and finally admitted: "I... I love you, Karane."

She felt the colour drain from her face. The last time that someone had expressed their love for her, it was on the same day that another man, Keaton Jones, had left Skyloft in the dead of night with his family. She had loved him immensely, and he had done the same, however they were not to be together. His mother had disapproved, and she had found another home far away from Skyloft itself. His mother had told Karane that if she stepped foot on the island, then there would be too great of a consequence to even speak of.

Karane knew that it was true, and he told her that he would wait for her. Even as he was dragged away from her, his promise was still hanging from his tongue. So, once three or four years had passed (though Karane knew that it was three years, four months, and two weeks), Karane snuck into the island and found that not only had his mother passed away, he had found another girl that was far too beautiful for Karane to match up against. He had seen her, but she was too heartbroken to let him explain that he had moved on.

She had no reason to trust any man ever since. It was only a year ago that she had seen him again, and neither of them dared to speak to each other. For months he had tried to speak with her, but she completely blocked him out. He and Pipit looked alike in some way, yet that was the exact reason why Karane didn't want to admit that she felt the same towards Pipit – and had done for many months at that point. "Karane..." He pleaded quietly. "Karane, please say something..."

He removed his fingers from her chin and she dropped her gaze again, tying the bandages in place so harshly that he visibly winced. She had no voice to apologise, covering the bandages with his soiled tunic once again as he forced down the Potion in his hand. He pulled himself onto his feet with an effort, knowing that the conversation could not drop. He knew that something had happened between Karane and another man, and that it had ended tragically, though he knew nothing of his appearance or name.

"I..." What could she say? Pipit had expressed his lover for her, but all she could see was Jones standing before her with those beautiful eyes that shone in the moonlight. Claws of darkness gripped her heart as she finally could muster the voice to speak, and when she did it broke her heart to say it: "I need to go." She whirled around, threw her sheath and bag across her shoulder, and left his side. Pipit was almost healed, and could run after her, but saving her friends had much larger priorities over love.

Love was a weakness.

"Karane, wait!" Pipit raced after her, grabbing his things and stuffing the glass bottle into his bag. She was all ready over the broken bridge, the lava lighting up her hair and dirty tunic as she rushed away. He saw her beauty, but he also saw that something was embedded in her heart that he still did not know of. He always made the effort to speak to her, knowing that he emotions were unstable and forever would be. Still, he pined to feel the affections that he had seen her give him; even if they were not forced.

He would not give up, and he would not allow it to drop once his friends were safe and alive again. He couldn't. Zelda was badly injured, meaning that she could have died between the time when he was unconscious and now running after Karane and into the fray, although Impa's words held some form of hope since she dubbed them as "Chosen Ones" without plural. And Link, practically his brother after how close they were, seemed to be in the heart of all of this madness; and he was the key to the success of these monsters domination.

Pipit vowed not to let either of them return to Skyloft cold and dead, and he vowed the same to Karane too; his powerful emotions spurring him on into the darkness that beckoned him from ahead.


	10. Shackles

_"Strength does not come from physical capacity. It comes from a indomitable will."_

~Mahatma Gandhi~

Ancient Roots

_ _A Skyward Sword FanFiction_ _

Chapter 10: Shackles

~Zelda~

Everything is silent. I mean, sometimes I can hear a soft echoing of the wind in the distance when I wake up somewhere (usually in the dead of night from nightmares), but this time is completely different. I can't hear anything whatsoever, not even my breathing and to not hear that is chilling to think about. The last thing that I recall is our trek through the Eldin Province, and my vision tainted with blood and cries from my companions. Link is a part of that somewhere, but everything other than that is hazy.

And yet, I still can't get over how quiet everything is.

My eyes don't want to open at first, almost like they are tightly shut due to weakness. It takes all of my effort to force them open, and even then my vision is awash with a bleary haze. When my eyes manage to somewhat adjust to the idea of staying open for more than a few moments, I stare up at a large ceiling above me, knowing that I can't move an inch before my body screeches in protest. Ignoring the past, I focus on the present, and that is trying to figure out what is going on and assess my current situation.

Adorning the ceiling is a large set of bones, belonging to an snake like creature that used to have the length of at least three Statues of the Goddess and the width of two. Nonetheless, it's nothing but bones now that eerily hang from the ceiling above, and I would prefer for it to stay the same. On the wall just underneath the ceiling hangs numerous tribal mask like designs, their mouths open in silent chants before I briskly divert my gaze away from them; not wanting to know what tribe they appeared from nor what they symbolically represent.

Through my lingering daze, I cast my eyes down to what lies in front of me despite the strain that it pushes on my eyes. A ring of golden fences circle me, deep blue gemstones encrusting the large wheel designs of the gates. From all of the bright oranges and golds smashing into my vision, I barely notice a set of steps leading upward to my left before completely dropping off, a larger pathway underneath picking it back up, before I have to rest my eyes for a few moments.

What happened to me?

I wiggle my toes and twitch my fingers, reassuring myself that I am not paralysed due to magic but pain instead. Something has bought me back into consciousness, and it isn't long before I note how my sudden leap into consciousness after a wave of pain may be due to a shadow looming in the distance. I part my lips to question them or what happened to me, maybe even where I am, but my throat is so dry that I can't even release a rasp before the strain becomes too much for me to bear.

The figure ignores this, simply stepping closer and swerving around a small settlement of blue orbs in the centre of the platform that I lay atop. They move in closer to me, standing tall above me so quickly that a deep sense of fear builds at the base of my stomach; not that it all ready wasn't there, of course. I purse my lips, pressing my hands against the rather cool floor, knowing that I can do very little else. The figure wears a cowl over their head, their garments shrouded by nothing but black cloth. I squint in order to stay focused and attempt to decipher who this person may be, though the latter quickly fails without avail.

They kneel down before me, my breath hitching into nothingness as they do so. The silence is enough to choke on now, and I would if I had any breath left. Without much warning, they raise their tanned palm above my stomach, fingers shaking as the magic builds up around their crooked fingers. I want to speak, for the love of the Goddess I want to do anything, yet I can do nothing but lie here and hope that they are an ally. A large orb multiplies in their hand, dyed a sky blue colour that instantly reminds me of home, although that memory fades away when everything literally slams into me at once.

I lose my grip on reality as the figure releases a form of battle cry, forcing the ball of magic straight into my stomach. I scream as the magic overtakes my body, back arching upwards as pain seers my body. Before my eyes can squeeze shut through the agony that I now face, I see two things. Firstly, I see that the stomach the figure clutches with their hand is drenched in blood, the sticky substance not actually registering until this very moment. Secondly, as I finally meet the figure's crimson eyed gaze, a lock of blonde hair tumbles out from their cowl.

Memories flash through my closed eyelids without hesitation. Through my immense pain, I remember Karane, Pipit, and I scouring the Eldin Province in order to reunite with Link once more and proceed to the Earth Spring in order to complete the foundations of this Mission sent from the Goddess herself. I recall us finally finding him with Impa, whose behaviour was far different compared to her calm and composed self in Skyview Spring. Nonetheless, I remember how I had kept my eye out for her as we finally reached the Earth Temple and how everything went wrong.

"_For things to astir so quickly drew me here faster."_ The memories of the ambush collide with my all ready fragile body and brain, the events speeding up faster and faster until I feel the ghostly pain of the sword through the gut. The blood, the pain, the fear, the sacrifice, all of that has landed me in danger with all of my friends in the same boat too. From the beauty of this place and its resemblance to the Eldin Province in general, I must be inside of the Earth Temple, my friends no where to be seen.

And the figure above me is the woman who betrayed us.

I suddenly collapse against the cold stone, my eyes flying open as I come to my realisation. Impa, it seems, understands this as she rises back onto her feet. My vision spins wildly, and I can't cope with the suddenness of everything as she stands above me once more, staring down at me with an unwavering crimson gaze. I attempt to reach out to her, but my body has been through too much, and I know it; which only compels me more to do it. However, in a swing of her cloak, Impa is gone, and I'm far too gone to notice.

I fall slack against the stone again, my hand slapping against my stomach in the process. I black out, though it feels like seconds before my eyes are open again. I don't tell myself to open my eyes, they just are open. The wave of heat smashes back into my body, however it seems far better to take on the heat and keep my conscious without need of a cloudy mind set to accompany it. The intensity of colours and light isn't nearly as bad as before, though I still feel a tingling sensation in my abdomen.

The sound of large doors creaking open greet me, and I believe that it comes from the way that Impa had appeared from before. At the thought of her, I bolt upright and groan when I force my body into motion. I search around the room, finding that no one else is here but me, and the wound embedded in my stomach is no longer bleeding. In fact, it's far from that. I would almost say that it is fully healed despite the winces that escape me when I move suddenly like I just had. I blink a few times, confused.

Why am I still alive, even if my weapons are gone? _No... she wouldn't have done._

_I hear a twinkling sound beneath me at the jerking action that I did, tilting my head down to discover chains wrapped around my right arm, snaking across my garments and skin tightly. I tug at them a few times, doing nothing but shaking the shackles a little. I sigh a little and allow my shoulders to slump forwards. _ _ _I may be alive, somehow, but that doesn't matter if I can't leave. I don't even know where my friends are, for the sake of the Goddess._ _ _ My eyes travel across the platform, finding no differences from the last time that I awoke, only for my thoughts to suddenly be halted completely._

A screech halts all of my thoughts and I snap my gaze upwards, face draining of all colour at the sudden jolt from my body and what I find. Four explosions of diamonds surround me, one above the steps to my left, two in front of me, and the other one behind me. I gulp loudly as I struggle to pry myself out of the metal bound to my arm, panicking as the Red Bokoblins materialise and lock their tiny orbs of green onto me; their cries of blood and battles sending my blood cold. Things happen too suddenly, and I can barely grab onto reality.

I cry out myself when a pair of hands from the Bokoblin behind me grab my arms. I try my best to fight them off with nothing but my hands, but the lack of freedom costs me, and luck is never on my side. The Bokoblin, as irritating as it is, overpowers me before I can struggle for too long, leaving my arms held in an extremely uncomfortable position that leaves me unable to notice the other activity surrounding me until its too late. The other creatures draw their own blades, ones that are easily the length of my arm, and ready themselves to come at me. My eyes widen in alarm and my protests increase tenfold, even if it does nothing but welcome my own demise closer as I squeeze my eyes shut and await the darkness.

The darkness, it seems, that never seems to come.

From deep inside of my core, I feel something awaken suddenly with next to no warning. As the footsteps of the other Bokoblins rush towards me, something sparks within me that I cannot control, and my eyes fly open. The creatures of darkness note this as they run, their battle cries only wavering a small amount, and a wave of power slams straight into me before washing out of my system in a burst of golden energy that sends all of the Bokoblins around me into the pillars enclosing me, defeating them near instantly to leave nothing behind but the swords that were once extended towards me.

I can't take a moment to breathe before I am hundred over, my hands and arms shaking more than they should ever do, my breath drawn out in ragged rasps. I find my eyes rolling upwards numerous times, my unclean and unkempt curtain of hair falling around my face to conceal the outside world to me. My thoughts scatter as I attempt to cling onto some, defying me at every turn. My tries soon fade away into nothingness, and I fall onto the edge unconsciousness before a hand against my arm startles me.

I elicit a scream as I force myself to look straight into the eyes of the one who touched me, a sudden wave of fear coursing through my veins. I leap away from them, my brain still not registering them as I do so. Their own eyes widen in shock at my reaction, and I finally allow myself to lock my gaze and thoughts onto who it is. "It's all right, Zelda. It's just me." Karane consolidates softly, holding her hands up in reassurance. My sharp actions quell a little, allowing my shoulders to slump forwards in shame and weakness.

When I permit myself to look up again, I notice Pipit running up a long stairway to my right in alarm, skidding into a halt when he comes to realise the situation. His eyes cast down to Karane with a glint of sorrow, though blinks a few times before extending his sword, eyes searching for any form of danger. "T-They're all gone, I think..." I mutter, my voice still dry from disuse. I hold my hands up, pushing myself to stay upright with little support against my feeble body. "I think I..." In a fraction of a second, my hands glow a little, only to revert back to their usual, dirty palms as if undisturbed.

A flood of pain comes over me, as if something has reopened any old wounds, scars, or even broken bones, sending me tumbling towards the ground again. I would have slammed harshly into the ground as well if Karane had not caught me in seconds of my descent, holding me steady with concerned eyes. "I thought that you were..." She gulps, averting her eyes away from mine for a moment. "I thought that you were stabbed. How in the name of the Goddess can you stand with such a wound?"

"Because I was healed." I say simply, grabbing the attention of my friends. I sigh, unintentionally slumping against Karane a little. "I don't remember much of it, but I remember Impa using some sort of magic that knocked me out. I thought that she was attempting to kill me faster, as she was instructed to do, but I'm healed and can't understand why she would do such a thing. I would have awoken if anyone else did the same to me after she left, so it has to be her." I sigh again. "I don't understand..."

"I don't think anyone understands." Pipit comments, eyes glinting with intrigue.

Karane rubs her face one getting me back into an upright position, drawing out some Potion for me to drink and retain some stamina for once. I chug it down effortlessly, and the dulled pain from earlier is almost non-existent. After a few moments, I hear her mumble: "What's happened...?" She does not question me, but more so everything due to her tone of voice, and I would not blame her because I want to know as well. I smile sadly at her, all three of us on the same wavelength of fear, anxiety, and pure confusion; especially with my healing. Impa wouldn't have done that, even if she was instructed to.

She hates me more than she hates the Goddess.

"I don't know." I reply, even if her words were not directed at myself. "But that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is find Link and we manage to escape before anything else can stop us." As I speak, I feel something stir inside my heart, like this moment is fortifying my resolve and allowing me to steel my courage. My companions notice this too, though they are also distracted by Karane diverting her gaze from Pipit as he moves closer. "I-Is everything...?"

"Fine." Pipit steps in curtly, passing Karane one last look before returning his gaze to me. His glance seems pained ever so slightly, but I allow myself to ignore this for a moment; knowing that the subject has all ready been discussed and needs to be dropped. Shaking my head lightly, I force myself to endue the pressing weight of lightheadedness that comes over me when I push myself upright. Pipit stares down at my binds. "Mine weren't easy to get out of, so yours are going to..."

He halts completely all of a sudden, making me freeze up at the perplexed complexion that he holds. "What is it?" I ask quietly, cautiously. "What's wrong?" I follow his line of sight down to my binds, discovering that they have been severed by some unknown force. Karane takes them into her hands, studying them carefully. I stare intently at them as well, recalling the blast of energy that sparked from me and destroyed all of the Bokoblins. "I think... I think that I did it." They snaps their gazes up to meet mine. I shake my head, lost in thought for a moment. "Never mind." I mutter. "It's one less problem to worry about. For now, we should..."

A chuckle radiates out from behind me, cutting off all sense of words from my tongue. I pause mid sentence, straightening as Karane and Pipit's eyes grow ever so slightly wider, their hands all ready tightening around the hilt of the blades that I have only just realised is back in their possessions; their items returned to them, or maybe never taken away from them in the first place like mine have been. Being wary about the idea of sudden movements, I take my time in gingerly twisting around, the being that I come across both expected and not at the same time.

"You sound like you have so much faith that nothing would stop you from getting to him, even when you realise that being in the den of your enemies is there to snuff out the hope that is but a mere illusion." Ghirahim comments with a grin, fingers curled around the familiar black rapier; both that and his gloves stained with blood. I steel my courage, forcing myself to stay upright and intent on not being perceived as weak in any way, shape, or form. "It seems that you also forgot about me. Maybe you were smart enough to escape, but you have now only made everything easier for me..."

As he speaks, I find myself simply staring as his sword, my brain finally coherent and recalling the final moments outside the Earth Temple. _"I have no time when destiny calls._" I grit my teeth, faced by an onslaught of memories that hit me straight on, and I cannot hold my emotions in when I meet his orbs of death. "You bastard!" I yell, lunging forwards only for my weakness to hold me back. Taking a deep breath, I clench my hands into fists at either of my sides. Pulling such a move was cowardly, and from the amount of time that you are choosing to spend with us, your little "deal" didn't go to plan, huh?"

His eyes narrow at me, and he lowers his blade for a moment. "Running into... complications to my plans was something that I am working around, Your Grace, and it seems that you did not imagine to moment to be occurring, so I doubt that you can say much yourself, now can you?" He takes a step forwards, stimulating my friends into movement as well. They join me at my sides, knowing that going in for attack will cost us all. "However, I believe that I have the perfect solution: a proposition that I am sure you will not want to miss out on!"

Pipit, in order to stay in control of the situation, shifts himself so that he stands in front of Karane and I with his sword extended; the beautiful crafted blade gleaming in the torchlight. I reach out for his arm, though it will make no difference whatever I plan to do since I can't even stay standing for too long after being stabbed – no matter how much pain from it has been eliminated. "What do you want from us?" He asks calmly, not understanding our enemy as much as Karane and I; and even that is very little. "Just... tell us where our friend is, and we'll leave you and not dare to retaliate in the future."

Ghirahim tilts his head, eyes glowing with sudden thoughts that are unknown to me, though I know instantly are not good at all. He shifts his weight, raising his sword towards Pipit and resting the tip of the blood stained sword against his chest. "Only a friend?" He questions with a small scoff. "Not even close to a "best friend"?" I rest my hand on Pipit's arm, knowing how cruel his words are. "I thought that you two were like brothers. After all, I suppose you have always been the person to say all of the wrong things to those "close" to you, am I not correct?"

While I understand most of his remarks, the final part confuses me greatly. In a fraction of a second, Pipit's eyes wander to Karane, who avoids his sad eyes with all of the will that she can muster. As Ghirahim removes his sword from Pipit's chest, the stony silence grows in the chamber again, and I struggle to contain how uncomfortable I suddenly feel. "Fine." We all turn back to a wavering Pipit, whose eyes blink a few times before he speaks again. "If you have this proposition, then we will at least consider it. I assume that you didn't come all this way to merely attack us like this."

"I will continue to attack when I know that they will avail in harm, no matter whether it be physical or not."

Pipit chews at his lip as he lowers his sword, his knowledge on something that I do not have bugging me a little. And yet, before anyone can act upon any form of intention, Karane shoves Pipit out of the way and extends her sword towards the Demon Lord. "You talk about everything like you own it, and yet you own nothing." She growls startling me. "We have bested you before, and we'll do it again. No one goes after my friends in such a way and gets away with it." Pipit moves to steady me before returning to Karane's side, who doesn't quite meet his gaze.

"It seems that the brokenhearted rat has gained some courage. I would applaud you, but I think we all know that words will never be enough to best one such as myself."

I can't let this go on.

I separate my friends without warning and stand up towards Ghirahim. "Name your proposition. While I know that you will be benefiting in some way, shape, or form, I also know that we will too. State your case, and we will decide. Whatever it is, I won't let you see the dawn rise and escape before you can even attempt to part any of us again. I won't let myself be played." He laughs at my words once a few moments have passed. "Or at least tell me this: why did you order Impa to heal me? I thought that you had made sure that I wouldn't breathe again?"

He rolls his eyes. "As if I would allow myself to part with the information of my factions to the enemy..." He steps within inches of my face, my companions rushing up to my side before anything else can happen with that sword again. "You see, Your Grace, your "efforts" to defy me will end up tipping the fragile scales of fate in my favour. And, deep down, you know this too." I meet him with an angry glare. "I see that brush with death has improved your glares. I have gone from severely disappointed to moderately ashamed."

"The proposition." I press, blocking out his comments entirely.

"Indeed." He pauses for a moment, shifting away while determining a way to set out his words. "While your efforts are key to my success, I understand that the revival of your memories will only quicken this event. So, I permit you into the boy's location as long as those you dub "companions" will stay behind to protect you from whatever I choose to deploy." I raise a brow at him. "You see, I cannot even begin to think what would happen if I allowed Her Grace and the Spirited One to be reunited without something to be put in place. You did mention about me being benefited too, did you not?"

I glance at Karane and Pipit, but they are too busy watching Ghirahim with stony glares. I follow in their footsteps, something twitching at the back of my mind that I can't help but put forwards and out in the open. "And if we do manage to escape, defeating everything that you throw at us? And we will, no matter what you say, because your forces are large but weaker than a day old animal." I don't fully register my words before they are out in the open, and I feel the repercussions of them automatically.

Ghirahim surges within centimetres of me, grabbing my face and sinking his fingers deep into my skin. "Then I'll whip up another surprise like after your little Ceremony. Too many people have died because of storms in that perch of yours, haven't they?" My blood freezes, and yet he continues. "I'll make sure that he never sees the light of day again once my Master is done with him, and you'll never see the fear in his eyes as you ever so desperately try to find him across the desolate land that you don't remember anything about!" Stunned, the Demon Lord finally retracts himself from me. "Do I make myself clear, Your Grace?"

Not even the use of "Your Grace" gets to me as much as it has now. I don't think I have felt a moment when I have felt so small and desperate to huddle away from the world that the Sky Realm had coddled me from. I stare at him for the Goddess only knows how long, the idea of reckless ideas or deep planning ending in the failure of us all, something that I feel like I know all about; although I haven't felt this way in this life whatsoever, nothing on this scale anyway.

Before I can even part my lips to speak, Pipit speaks up, taking his stand.

"Take Zelda to where he is, Ghirahim, and permit Karane to follow." He bargains angrily, his knuckles white from how hard he grasps the sword. "I don't care what you have to say about it, we accept your proposition and demand that it be carried out immediately." His commands echo around the chamber until the deathly cold silence engulfs it. Karane and I look at him, shocked at his sudden claim for power and domination. And, it seems, this outcry of power has lead Pipit right into Ghirahim's hands; ready to mold this situation into what he desired for it to be in the first place.

"Hmm, I suppose you never seemed to be one to listen, am I correct?" He remarks, concerning me instantaneously. Something is wrong, very, very wrong, and I am determined to find a way out of the situation. "If you had shown an ounce of intelligence, you would have asked where he was again, to which I would reply—" He gestures towards the large structure behind him leading up a small incline. "—a place that needed no battling to get to." He chuckles. "I believe a lesson in listening skills is prophesied..."

Pipit, pale faced at his sudden loss, turns to Karane with a hard look in his eyes. "Get her to the Spring. Now." Karane takes a hesitant move forwards, unsure of what else to say or do as she does so. She is making things up as she goes along, not that I blame her all that much really, and she gulps deeply as she holds her hands up to him. He watches her back, sword resting at his side as his orbs waver ever so slightly when he remembers something that I was not a part of; something that must have occurred before we were reunited.

It doesn't take long for that wavering to fade.

"Pipit..."

His eyes harden. "Karane, don't—"

"No, I will!" She cries. "Don't you dare try and agree to something that could potentially kill us!" He is taken back by this for obvious reasons, although there is something else hinted in her tone that stings harder on Pipit than the words themselves. "You think you have it all? You think you know everything? Well, guess what: no one ever does!" As she speaks, I glance over at Ghirahim, who takes light of the situation by understanding that this was what he wanted to happen, and I hate him for it. "We can get out of this, but I don't think that you've realised just what you've done!"

"I do! I know exactly how many people are about to get hurt because of me because I'm human, now get Zelda to the Spring before I let anything else go wrong!" His sudden audacity even wipes the smirk from the Demon Lord's lips, startling us all. His face drops, knowing how close he is to Karane's face and how much he has used his volume for the wrong purposes. The tension has been rising ever since they found me, though Pipit does what many do in this form of situation and forces himself to stay in an angry mind set no matter how much he doesn't want to. "I'll do it myself."

Pipit grabs my arm and pulls me away from Karane. She propels herself forwards to try and stop him, but she knows as much as I do that it's too late. I cry out at Pipit many times for him to halt and think about this, but he isn't anywhere close to even considering it. Nonetheless, we drop onto a wide structure that Ghirahim had gestured towards before, Pipit's eyes locking onto the world ahead and not moving from that spot. I struggle and protest as much as I can, yet I know that nothing will change this.

I have never seen Pipit like this. And, to be frank, it scares me.

We reach the summit of the incline in no less than a minute, coming into a stop before a golden door that is very reminiscent of the one in Skyview Temple. Pipit forces me in front of him, though I can see the deep regret and guilt in his eyes. As I stumble towards the door, I spin back around to him. He takes a hesitant step forwards, my fingers brushing against the door behind me before my palm follows suit. The door behind me fades away, leaving the cool breeze of the Spring to caress my skin. "Pipit!" I plead one final time. "Let me fight with you!" He steps forwards again, and I am hemmed further towards the entrance to the Spring. "Please, you can't do this alone!"

"No." He says curtly, only for his shoulders to slump forwards moments later. "You gotta find him before he gets hurt." His volume decreases so rapidly into a whisper that it stuns me when I hear him, barely ale to catch his words. As he meets my eyes, I can see them slightly glassy from the weight of everything thrust upon his shoulders without any form of warning whatsoever. "I'm sorry, but you're important to this Mission, and we can't let you go." His hands quake, his eyebrows knitted together. "I don't want either of you to die..." He inhales and passes me one last sorrow filled look before pushing me away.

I don't know whether it is the lingering pain from the movement against my feeble body or the force from Pipit that I didn't expect, but I stagger backwards and into the Spring before I can do a thing about it. I cry out and take a flying leap towards him, meeting nothing but the cold door that returns as soon as I stand in the Spring; a barrier forming in front of the door and barring me from exiting at any time. I slam my body into the door, screaming and crying out as I push my fists into the door, soon collapsing to the floor from weakness; my attempts to open the door futile and quelled in seconds.

My hope, and everything with it, seems to have died.

I rest my head against the ground, cringing violently when a inhuman screech fills the air from the other side of the door, and I can barely muster the energy to slump my entire body against the door and force my head into my knees cuddled by my hands. _You should never have done this_, an inner voice sneers. _Why did you think allowing two other people onto the very Surface, a land filled with more dangers than forms of salvation, was going to help you? You were tricked into doing that, letting yourself get stabbed, and then put all of them in danger. Why did you think that you were good enough to help any of them?_

"Because I'm not..." I whisper, choking on the words as a single tear runs down my dirty skin.

I clutch at my knees even more, my nails digging deep into the skin as I keep my body rigid, not daring to let my body shake and shudder at the thought of crying in such a situation. _You're weak. You're nothing. You're—_"Who are you?" I lift my head up, alarm bells suddenly ringing. "Make yourself known." At first, I am positive that the voice belongs to none other than Link, however I soon realise that the tone sounds like duel voices intertwining; like two people saying the exact same thing together, but ever so slightly different in this case.

_At least help someone, you embodiment of nothingness..._

Acting upon my darkness, I untie myself from my tight position and hoist myself up onto my feet. Somehow, it seems that I haven't learnt about assessing the situation before collapsing in a blubbering heap. Shaking my head free of my inner thoughts, I permit the cool air to brush against my skin contently, taking in the situation like I should have – no matter what the situation pushed upon me.

Like in the Skyview Spring that Karane, Link, and I had traversed before, pillars lead the way on either side of me towards a large set of steps ahead; although some of the pillars here are broken. Feeling something safe about this area, something sacred, I carefully move up the steps. It takes effort, but I am more than willing and capable to do so. Before long, I stand atop the steps and drink in the sights before me. The Spring has been embedded into the core of Eldin itself, therefore there is no light filtering in compared to the open area of Skyview Spring.

In the waters, fish course their way through the crystal clear waters, stone platforms leading across to another great Statuette of the Goddess. I tilt my head at it, not fully understanding why there are so many replicas of the Statue of the Goddess in Skyloft when I have heard next to nothing about her down on the Surface like I was expecting to. Chewing at my lip, I suddenly find the bearer of the voice to be sitting in a slightly hunched over position atop the final platform. They are trying to look strong, though the slight slump of their shoulders reveals their true nature.

I recognise them instantly.

"Link!" I cry, racing across the numerous sets of stone as soon as I lay eyes upon him. His head snaps up a little to meet me, and I notice how he retracts himself a little as I run towards him. As I edge closer and closer to him, more and more wounds become apparently. From afar, I can see the tears in his tunic, though things become even worse the closer that I get towards him. He still wears his chain mail, though it is as good as useless for all anyone cares.

A large burn is strewn across his chest, many small knife cuts sprawled across his dirty skin. Sweat clings to his face and hair, the worst gash by far being the one straight across his gut. However, I also note how none of these injuries seem to by physically affecting him. If anyone else were in his situation and tried to hide it, you would still be able to see it, although it looks like they aren't even bleeding any longer no matter how much they need to be treated before they become deadly.

I fall down onto my knees, drawing him into a hug despite his injuries; scolding myself when he winces and taking more care. Though it soon becomes apparent that he did not flinch due to his thousands of gashes, but more so because of my presence. He rips himself away from me suddenly and draws the Goddess Sword strapped to his back, holding the edge of the blade against my neck with orbs of deep blue that do no recognise me nor care for the latter whatsoever.

"Who are you?" He asks sternly. "How do you know of my name, and what are your intentions?"

I hold my hands up, eyes wide at his sudden change of manner. "I-It's me, L—" I refrain from using his name again. "It's me: Zelda. We've been friends since we were little, even through the worst times..." I wince a little at the memories that sting me, but I press on nonetheless, knowing that Ghirahim must be behind this and why he wanted me to come here so badly. "Don't you remember me? Ghirahim must have done something to you..." If I could, I could hold his face. "Come back to me."

"I know of whom you speak of, however he has been disposed of long ago when I sealed away the Demon King." I blink a few times, royally confused over Link's sudden change of heart (whether it be because of Ghirahim or somehow not) and why he acting like he lived in the age of the Great War. Averting my gaze for a few moments, my eyes land on the chains bound tightly to his arm, feeling the phantom pain of my own shredding across my skin before I was freed on them.

I nod down to them as much as I can with the Goddess Sword against my neck. "Are you in any pain?"

His eyes dull, memories overcasting his irises. "I have spent four years of my life in chains. I am used to the pain that they bring along with them." I cast my line of sight down towards the ground, reverting them back to Link when he pulls the Goddess Sword away and down to the ground. "I was once told that I was able to trust one who bore the same garments of Her Grace..." He muses, dragging his gaze up and down to take in my dishevelled clothes. "Could you be them?"

I gulp a little, watching him with speculation. "Who is Her Grace?" I ask suddenly, halting his moments completely. He returns his sight to me, and I banish the wavering of resolve that I feel as he does so. "Many have spoken about Her Grace and what her resemblance to me, but who is she? I place my trust in you to pass this information onto me." He says nothing for a long time, which worries me too much. "Please, Link..." The use of his name creates mixed emotions, though I don't stop. I drop my head. "What has changed in your Soul to take the one I care for away from me?"

"Soul?" He pushes my chin up with his finger, and I silently agree, ignoring my previous question completely. He frowns as I look away again, deep in thought. "I suppose you do resemble Her Grace, "Zelda", though your lack of knowledge is concerning. When Her Grace represented an image of one like her, she explained that War would brew when I came to pass with them. Therefore for you to know so little about the past will not bode well for Her Grace's Army." He sighs a little, forcing me to stare deep into his eyes. "So beautiful yet so young."

Then I notice something else. Deep in his irises is a ring a gold which surrounds his pupils. It is only faint and very small, though at this angle and closeness to him, I can see it as clearly as I could day in Skyloft.

Not allowing myself to falter at this time, I place my hand on his cheek with a hard gaze. "Who is Her Grace?" I press quietly, uncomfortable with how close I am to the one who I care about too much no matter how much I lack the power to express my care and passion towards him. "Who exactly __are__ you?" He raises his hand to my own cheek, the heat of his hand calming me a little as he parts his lips to speak. However, before he can saying anything in response to my questions, a disturbance of something outside of the Spring jolts us apart.

I dart to my feet automatically, scared out of my mind about Karane and Pipit, and I push back my fear for Link to the back of my mind for the moment. I leave Link's side for just a moment, no matter how much my heart pains to do so. I skid into a stop at the summit of the pearly stone steps, I watch in both fear and hope as the door Pipit pushed me through faded away in the distance and two figures enter. My heart rate picks up rapidly all of a suddenly as the figures limp inside, and I pray to the Goddess that they aren't enemies. I don't have my sword on me, but I can easily attempt to fend off enemies who are limping. I hope so, anyway.

I gasp in alarm suddenly, realising that I won't have to do that whatsoever. "Pipit! Karane!" I exclaim in pure relief as the torch light catches their faces. I break into a harsh sprint down the steps and draw them both into an extremely tight hug despite the fact that they are hurt. I hold them close, emotions flying up at the wall as they laugh hesitantly; most likely due to the wounds that they sport. "You're all right!" I finally pull away from them, holding the two of them at arm length. "I-I thought that you weren't going to..."

"We only survived because of Impa." I freeze up completely.

"S-She's here?!" I gasp, throwing myself away from them properly with eyes wide and rush towards the door behind them. "But she could still be around. I need to—!"

Karane holds me back. "You don't need to. She's far too busy out there to even think about us." I tug against her grip for a few moments, but they slow both at her words and how weakly she holds me. I cautiously pivot back around to meet her gaze, one that is soft and calm despite what is apparently occurring outside the Spring. "The beast that Ghirahim sent after us was about to kill us, but Impa stepped in before it could and fended it away from us with some type of water magic. She told us to escape to the Spring while she took care of Scaldera, apparently, and Ghirahim after when he realised what she had done."

"But... but..."

"It didn't look like an act, I guess." Pipit cuts in before I can babble on further. "But we can't be sure. That doesn't matter. We can sort that out once we're finally together." I cast my eyes across the two of them, gulping at the amount of serious burns and gashes have scared their bodies, singing away their hair in numerous places. They're smiling, though, something that I wasn't expecting to see after how wounded they are, but it's a slight hope that I am somewhat satisfied despite how much they are concealing their pain. "Was he right?" He asks, referring to Ghirahim. "Is he here?"

I glance over my shoulder, guilt and sadness multiplying in my stomach thickly. "He is here." I say, not daring to look back and see the relief on their faces that I hear instantly. "But he's not the same." Gritting my teeth, I finally force myself to meet his gaze. "I think that because he was forced into awakening those images from the Statuette, like in Skyview Spring—" I add for Karane's benefit, for she understands more than Pipit. "—he is acting far differently, like he is lost in those images that he saw. He isn't hostile, I don't think, but I'm not sure what to do to help him."

"We can try. That's all we can do, right?" Pipit reassures with confidence that I cannot replicate.

"I hope so." I mutter, though they don't hear it (nor act on it if they did) before I have turned myself fully to the Spring ahead of me. We move forwards in unison, far more careful than I had thought we ever would before. As soon as we reach the top of the steps, Karane gasps in fright behind me; and I understand immediately. "They aren't bleeding, Karane. He isn't affected by them." She calms a little, although I don't think that she believes me enough after what she sees.

I hear no other sets of footsteps when I move forwards, feeling their eyes watching mine as I settle myself down beside Link, begging that I can do something to help him; no matter what it is nor what the cost of it is. He raises his head as I sit down in front of him, hesitantly placing my hand over his. "Who were you conversing with?" He questions calmly, yet there's a hint of seriousness, coldness, that is not like him to hold.

"My companions who I was separated from momentarily." I twist myself around and nod with my head for them to come towards us, assuring them that there's very little alarm that needs to be raised just yet. "I promise you that they mean no harm whatsoever. I've spent all of my life with them." He nods in agreement, although his hand twitches to draw the Goddess Sword when Karane and Pipit stop behind me. "This is Karane—" I gesture to her with my hand, then to Pipit. "—and this is Pipit." I pause. "Do you... do you remember them at all?"

He thinks about it, then: "Not whatsoever."

I bite my tongue for a moment, blinking a few times when Karane speaks up. "Um..." She starts awkwardly, catching his attention near instantly, staring at his arm in particular. "A-Aren't you in any pain?" I notice how his hand finally relinquishes in twitching towards the blade against his back. His eyes fall onto the chains bound to him, shaking his head and laughing softly. While I could guess at why he does this, Karane is royally confused. "Are you... are you all right?"

He looks up, meeting her eyes with a small smile attaches to his face. "I have endured much worse, fair Karane. There is no need to care for one such as myself." Karane cannot help but blush at the first part of his sentence, although we all stop at the second part before I can feel any form of jealousy; Pipit too, from the look on his complexion. Whatever has taken over Link's mind, they sound somewhat alike when it comes to people feeling worried sick for the two of them.

It chills me.

Pipit walks away before anyone else can speak, and I push myself past Karane to try and speak to him. I catch his arm before he can descend the steps, and I speak to him in a low tone. "Pipit, I know this is bad, but there will be a way to fix this." He scoffs, working himself free from my grasp. I cross my arms, coming to a form of realisation when he hides his glance at Karane. "We all want Link back, you know that, but you're getting more worked up over what "he" said to Karane over anything, aren't you?"

"W-What?!" He gasps, dropping his tone when he catches the attention of Link and Karane behind me. "That's absurd, Zelda, even for you."

I shake my head, uncrossing my arms. "You can't possibly think that we don't know, Pipit. I'm only dropping it now because there's something more serious going on, like the fact that both Ghirahim and Impa are outside the Spring and Link is completely lost, but there's something wrong with the both of you." My eyes dull a little. "Whatever has been said or done can wait, right? I'll be here and listening, just... when we're all out of the looming danger, all right?" He seems somewhat satisfied with the fact that I am dropping the subject, but not with the fact that I'm not permanently letting it go.

That doesn't matter, though, as a twinkling voice calls out to me.

"Mistress..." My eyes widen in hope, and I whirl around, following the voice immediately. Leaving Pipit behind, I listen out to Fi's voice again as she calls for me, leaping into the cool water and wading through it as it laps lightly against my shins. Blocking out the perplexed looks from my companions, I kneel back down at Link's side. I open my mouth to ask whether I may hold the Goddess Sword, but Fi appears in her full form before I can.

Link jumps back in alarm, and yet he calms faster than I ever would have hoped that he would. At first, I think that it may be because the Link that we know better is waiting inside and knows who Fi is, however I am proved wrong when he whispers: "Fiona..." His apparent realisation is strange to me, although Fi speaks directly to me before I can.

"Mistress." She greets. "I am glad to become known of your safe return. After the betrayal of the Sheikah, I was left here with the Spirited One until you were to arrive, however I managed to hold onto your items before they were sealed into the Statuette present before it could be trapped inside by the Demon Forces." My shoulders slump forwards with relief, due to her presence and the news of my things, and she returns my bag over my shoulder in seconds. "However, there is a far more pressing issue to address, am I not correct, Dominae?"

I nod, glancing across to Link for a moment before returning it to her. "What's happened to him, Fi?" I ask, scolding myself straight away for sound incredibly childish and unable to fend for myself.

"After being forced into awakening more "memories" from the Statuette in this room in ways that would have a high chance of upsetting you," My breath hitches in understanding, and I avert her gaze. "I believe that this manner of this awakening has caused a shift in his Soul that has trapped him in the realm of which these memories were housed in. Without a form of magical influence, this form of imprisonment will last eternally." A cry of protest rips free, and I hold myself close in shock. My eyes fall to the ground, not daring to look at any of my companions (or once companions), even when Fi shifts closer. "However, you have a magical influence that will potentially aid him."

I slowly raise my head. "W-What?"

Thoughts of how our lives would be turned upside down at this event flow into my brain, and I barely have the will to lock onto Fi's words as she clarifies some form of hope for me. Karane pulls me towards her, and I can hear Pipit's hopeful gasp as Fi speaks. "The Harp bestowed upon you by your Father is still in your bag, and, as proved in the Faron Province, has many magical abilities that were awakened when you drew the Goddess Sword in the Chamber of the Sword. There is an almost certain chance that it will aid the Spirited One, reverting him from his current state to one of far more use to you, both physically and emotionally."

I don't even give my friends time to process this before the Harp is back in my hands. I glance up at the spirit of the sword. "Do I play the song that I had played for the Wing Ceremony back home?" She nods in agreement in seconds. Pulling away from Karane, I raise my hand and call the melody to mind, only to be stopped before my fingers can connect with the strings by Link's hand. I meet his gaze softly, realising just how confused he is.

"Your home?"

Trying to push back the wave of irritation to the back of my mind at how he is unintentionally diverting the subject away from the hope that now reigns supreme, I sigh heavily. "Yes. I am from Skyloft, the part of land that the Goddess had sent into the Sky Realm during the Great War, the people of the Surface along with it. We have lived there our entire lives and—what?" I pause at the amazed look on his face. He mustn't know about this whatsoever, something that greatly concerns me. _Doesn't almost everyone know about this story?_ "Do you not know of the story?"

"People of the _Sky_?" He queries quietly, almost in awe. I nod slowly, causing him to grin broadly. "They are well again. I am at peace..." I raise a brow at him, snapping him free from his peaceful daze when I shake my head lightly and pluck a single note of the melody that I must play. He grabs my hand with a sudden amount of strength that forces me to halt in my playing and stare at him in shock. "You cannot leave me. I care not for what Fiona speaks of, for I do not want to leave you or her again after my failure."

Something comes over me, and I rip myself out of his grip, startling him. "Her name isn't Fiona, and I don't know who you are!" I blurt out. "You still don't tell me of who "Her Grace" is, and nor of who you actually are. What should I feel for someone who has taken away who I truly care about and will not even accept when it is time to part?" Without warning, I feel a phantom punch to the stomach. "I-I'm sorry." My shoulders sag even more, and I avert his gaze. "I just want him back..."

A hand softly takes my cheek, forcing me to look deep into Link's slightly golden eyes. "I understand." He assures solemnly. "You are alone and confused, unsure of the future and what it holds. You have been affected by the events of the past, and it is understandable to lose what control you have valiantly taken a hold of." I pull back a little when he kisses me cheek, yet I melt into it a little moments after. "I do not know when I shall see you again, but I know that you shall bring this dying world into the light as you did before, no matter how little of it you remember..."

I smile a little when he pulls away, bowing to me as much as his chains will allow him before he straightens fully and accepts what comes to him. Gulping thickly, I ready the Harp cradled in my arms and begin to strum the song that brings back too many memories at once. I sway a little as I pluck at the numerous notes, hearing my own voice echo softly around my mind. _Oh youth..._ My eyes fall shut for a single moment before I force them back open, taking in the sudden sight before me.

Link begins to glow a deep golden colour, causing me to unconsciously move backwards; Karane doing the same as Pipit makes his way forwards at a cautious pace. His eyes slowly close, and I pray more than I ever could. The strumming of the melody grows quieter and quieter until my hands allow the song to drift off into the distance. The light surrounding him grows in both size and intensity, near blinding the three of us as the song is overcome by silence.

_Please. I can't lose you, not like this. Not at this time..._

And, for the first time in a while, fate accepts my prayers with both hands.

No few moments later, the light decreases abruptly and Link tumbles forwards. With his eyes still closed tight, I catch him before he can land harshly against the ground, feeling his almost dead weight against mine. Despite his unconsciousness, I turn him over so that I can pull at his eyelid, finding that there is no gold circling his pupils like there was before, and something about his aura has shifted for the better. I sigh in pure relief, holding him close and Pipit and Karane move to my side. Tears sting at the edges of my edges stupidly. "He's fine."

They almost collapse with happiness, only for Fi to catch out attention as I ease the Goddess Sword from Link's back. "Mistress Zelda, the sun had made its full descent below the cloud barrier while you were in imprisonment." I snap my head up to her, realisation coming forth to the surface. "While your Loftwings would catch you during night time, there is an extremely low chance that you will be able to battle your way through the Sky Realm with increased monster activity, limited vision, and many injured party members. My powers will not extend to Skyloft through transportation, and the sun will rise in approximately six hours and twenty three minutes; permitting you a perfect opportunity to return to Skyloft."

Not all of my prayers have been answered, it seems.

Pipit and Karane shuffle around Link and I, and I can only look at Link's sleeping form as I speak my mind. "So, what you're saying is that we are stuck on the Surface with the one person that the darkness wants in their territory?" Fi nods solemnly. "T-T-hank-you, Fi." She parts her lips to add something else, only to hesitantly return to the Goddess Sword on the ground. Pipit and Karane share a look of hopelessness, replicating my feelings inside. I turn my attention for them for a moment. "W-We'll be fine. We'll just have to work things out step by step..."

Their eyes shine with the lack of confidence that hangs onto my tone, so I return my attention to Link beneath me. Not only do we have to sever the chains, we need to make sure that his injuries will not reopen in the future (a near impossible chance), and work out a way to break out of the Earth Temple without being caught and even more beaten than most of us all ready are. I sigh deeply, memories returning to me with full force. _"I'll make sure that he never sees the light of day again once my Master is done with him, and you'll never see the fear in his eyes as you ever so desperately try to find him across the desolate land that you don't remember anything about!"_

My full attention, however, is suddenly dragged straight back into reality when I watch in sheer horror as Link's hazy blue eyes meet mine for a fraction of a second before falling shut, every single wound he has received during our brief separation bursting open; blood that had been held back pouring free for all to see.


	11. Loyalties

_"There's something wrong with your character if "opportunity" controls your loyalty."_

~Sean Simmons~

Ancient Roots

_ _A Skyward Sword FanFiction_ _

Chapter 11: Loyalties

"How is he?" I turn my gaze up from the waters beneath me, sighing a little as Pipit approaches me. I lie against the cool cavern walls of the Earth Spring, mist from the waterfalls on both of my sides caressing my skin. I cup the warm water in my hands, washing it over Link who lies in my arms. Ever since he had returned to us all and his wounds reopened, it was a mad rush to stabilise him. There wasn't a mass amount of blood loss, however there was enough to concern us all. He hasn't woken since, though there doesn't seem to be too much blood flowing through his bandages.

I shrug a little as Pipit kneels into the water. "Better." I reply, though he doesn't seem as convinced as I would expect him to be, so I quickly add: "Fi says that there's certain properties in the water that will help, so we should be able to try our escape when morning arrives." The both of us twist our gazes upwards to Karane, who is on her knees atop the main platform before the Goddess Statuette, hunched over the map that we created. My shoulders slump forwards, my final words hanging on my mind.

With what little supplies we used, the back of the map of the Eldin Province is what we know of the Earth Temple. I was only able to fill in the two rooms that I have explored and was imprisoned in, and it was Karane and Pipit who filled in the pathway that they took in order to reunite with each other, and then with Link and I. It isn't much, but it is something that we can work with. We can try to understand what routes we could potentially take, and others that we need to avoid at all costs. It will be a struggle, especially with how tired and injured we are, however we have very little choice in this matter.

"I remember Karane saying something about playing a song to the Statuette in the Skyview Spring that you found." He remarks after a short silence,shifting his position so that he sits fully in the water now. "Will we need to do the same here?" I nod. I had been thinking about it for a while, and Fi had reassured me that it would aid us greatly if I revived more of those images. I don't feel happy with seeing more of these images, ones that I cannot fully understand I must add, but like with our escape: we don't have much of a choice, do we?

Our voices die out for a longer time, and I note a gleam in Pipit's eyes that he has held ever since he and Karane had freed me. Nonetheless, this isn't the time to intrude (no matter how much I am desperate to sort this out for them), and I can't fight their battles; I have enough of my own at the moment. "We should take shifts." I blurt out suddenly, making sure that I cast my mind away from my previous train of thought. Pipit passes me an incredulous look, so I clarify for him. "We all need to sleep, but we can't let our guards down. Not with our enemies ready to bust down the door of the Spring."

He raises a brow at me, most likely at the last part, though nods in agreement. He gestures towards the Goddess Sword with his head. "Fi?" He asks the air, causing the spirit of the blade to appear momentarily in a burst of light that illuminates the water with a combination of purple and blue. "If we were to take shifts, would you be able to alert us on when to change so that we can get equal hours of sleep?" I tilt my head slightly. It's not that I am not the only one who can speak to Fi, but there's something in his tone that makes me question it.

"I will, Pipit." She answers kindly, yet does not return to the Goddess Sword like she usually would, leaning down to meet Pipit's gaze promptly. "Please excuse me for my boldness, Pipit, but your aura has shifted rather dramatically in the past hour or so after sundown, most likely due to stress and clouded thoughts. To alleviate such concerns, I suggest speaking out to your companions, and especially conversing with Karane, as most of your worries concern her."

Pipit stares are her, dumbfounded at her analysis as she returns to the Goddess Sword. Before I can say a word, he whirls around to me. "What did you tell her? You have no right to do that!"

My jaw drops. "Pipit, I never said anything!" I exclaim, eyes glinting with confusion. His gaze does not falter, causing me to shift my weight uncomfortably. "Look, all I had said to you was that something was up, didn't I? She may have caught that, and Fi's role is to analyse; whether to be places, threats, or even allies. I don't know what happened, but she has sensed what we all ever since Impa turned on us, because we have all been feeling it too." I sigh a little. "We are all scared about what is going to happen next, but we all have each other. We can't be alone in this."

He continues to bore into my eyes, desperate to trust me and what I am saying. Something shifts inside of him again, but I cannot fully understand it until he finally avoids my eyes. I shuffle closer to him, even with Link in my lap, and touch his hand lightly. His orbs meet my own, and the world stops around us. He's struggling to cope with everything that is going on almost as much as I am, and I understand that. What I don't he understands is that I do as well, I get why he is frightened of this, and willing to fight against this.

I understand him.

"How can you stay so calm when all of this is happening?"

His voice is but a whisper, and I retract my hand from his. Calm wouldn't have been my first description of my reactions towards this journey as a whole so far, but I exhale a little in thought. "I have struggled more than you know to look calm, but I know that I have to. I can't let my enemies know that I am petrified of this, because they will take advantage of me. They seem to care more for Link and I more than you and Karane, so I can't let my guard down. But, most of all, I need to stay calm for you. I can't let any of you feel what I feel." I pause. "It's not how it works, I guess."

Silence falls upon the area, and no one (not even Karane, who has picked up parts of our conversation) dares to utter a word. It's strange to talk about myself as if I have courage to fight this, yet in all honesty I feel far from that. Any form of courage that I may have shown is by sheer luck and acting on a sudden instinct that takes over my core, and nothing else. In reality, I am far more scared of the Surface than in awe like I thought that I would feel. This world is tainted, and we will be shrouded by it sooner rather than later.

"I'll go on watch first." I declare without much of a warning, leaning Link up against the wall and hoisting myself onto my feet, catching Pipit's attention as I do so. He tries to stop me by grabbing my hand, however it merely slips through my fingers. I turn back to him with a small smile. "Go and get some rest, Pipit. We're all going to need our energy in the next few hours." He notices something in my eyes that I can't understand, and his sudden intent gaze concerns me a little. I raise an eyebrow. "What?" He snaps free from his daze, shaking his head a little.

"Nothing."

I watch him for a few more moments before reliving him of whatever he was staring at. "All... right." I mutter. "Night." He mumbles some form of response that I don't hear properly, shrugging it off as I wade through the water and towards Karane, who raises her head towards me when she comes to terms with my presence. I take a seat beside her, Pipit shifting against the wall where I previously sat. "Anything yet?" I ask quietly, leaning over in order to look at the map fully. There have been minor changes to the map, though there seems to be much more detail than last time; even with limited resources to draw the map itself.

Karane shrugs lightly. "Not really." She says, pointing towards the map. "The Temple is rather small, but there are too many points where monsters could and have been appearing from that could ambush us just as quickly. They're expecting us to attempt an escape, and we'll be watched as soon as we leave the Spring." She meets my gaze evenly, eyes glinting with a sensed of panicked serenity. "The question isn't how we're getting out, but will we have the strength to."

I cast my gaze down to the map at my feet, careful with my fingers as I brush the tips against the darker spots eating away at the edges of the Temple map. My stomach twists violently, my eyes glued to the scrap of paper before me. "Go get some rest, Karane." My voice croaks out before I can even think about it, my tone hoarse. "I'm going to stay on watch. F-Fi will notify when we need to swap..." Karane studies me, though I avoid her gaze for a long time. When she reaches out to touch my shoulder, I flinch. "Please..."

She unwillingly complies, shuffling away to give me the space that I so desperately need at the moment. I don't catch where she moves off too, but the sound of boots wading through water is easy enough to lead me into believing that she has planted herself beside Pipit and Link. Finally somewhat isolated, I continue to stare down at the map; something festering deep inside of my core. I grit my teeth, unknowing of what the particular emotion is.

As soon as I throw the map into the waters surrounding me, I understand that the emotion is nothing but anger.

I bite my tongue in order to halt myself from crying out, releasing the burning emotion before it singes my heart, eyes boiling with non existent fire as I bore into the scrap of paper as it plunges deep into the water of the Spring. My heart clenches in irritation, though my mind is a blurry of images and thoughts that are not coherent enough for me to grasp. I don't care, however, as I no longer have to look at the map fully any longer. I pull my knees up and bury my head in them, unsure of what else to do.

"Mistress?" I don't shift, causing a spark of light to appear at my side. "Mistress, you are clearly upset, and have a high chance of expressing these emotions in a way that you will regret in the future." Fi explains to me quietly, but I still don't shift; I think if she could sigh, then she would. "Dominae, I have analysed past emotional outbursts, and have come to a conclusion. Speaking about your concerns have a high chance of releasing "weight from your shoulders". Would you like to express these worries to myself, or would you prefer to awaken one of your companions?"

I shake my head, whether it be at Fi's question or at my overwhelming thoughts, I'm not quite sure. I slowly untangle myself from the confinements of my body, meeting Fi's eye line for a moment before collapsing down onto the platform beneath me, resting my back on the cold, hard stone as a means of support. "I'm doubting this, Fi." I begin in a whisper, staring up at the cavernous ceiling and counting the numerous cracks embedded into it. "I'm doubting a lot of things, and I'm struggling to find some means of hope or... or _positivity_ in this."

Fi kneels down before me, though doesn't move close enough to become intrusive. "Would you care to elaborate, Dominae?" I snap my head over to her. "If you clarify specifics, then I believe that there is a higher probability in which you shall understand yourself about what is bringing you down so low for one with a tall spirit."

I smile a little, part forced part genuine. "I just... I just..." I hold my hand up to try and elaborate with gestures, only for them to drop back against my stomach harshly. "I'm tired of not knowing." I say finally after a pregnant pause. "The Surface was supposed to be a beautiful place, and wondrous in every way. And, in a way, it is, but I never asked for this to happen. I didn't want to find myself cowering from an enemy that I didn't even know since, what, a day or so ago? I didn't want to... be a part of this." Fi tilts her head in an attempt to understand what I mean, but I doubt that she will.

"Are you suggesting that you regret accepting your destiny, or you are struggling to become a part of it?"

I huff, taking her back a little at the thought of agreeing with the former. "I-I don't know, Fi. If the Surface had ever been opened up in my lifetime, then I want to believe that I probably wouldn't be stuck in this situation, but deep down, I know that no matter when the Surface opened up; Link would still be in danger, we would all still become injured in some way, shape, or form, and I... no, it's nothing." I turn myself onto my side and away from Fi, yet she does nothing but persist.

"I may believe what you are saying." I don't answer, leaving her to carry on by herself. "While I do not have the capability to fully understand the human spirit and emotional capacity, I see a high chance in your mind set showing doubt in yourself." I raise a brow, but she doesn't see as she adds: "You see yourself as unable to accept this destiny because you do not have the strength to overcome certain trials laid out before you, especially ones such as this one. At this moment, considering the possible outcomes before you, you do not see yourself as a worthy one of being able to protect your friends from your new enemies as well as this destiny set out to you."

I close my eyes for a moment, thinking through her words. In a way, there is some truth in her words, and I can understand what she means; but there is something else that simmers under the surface of that too. While I do not see myself worthy, as she explained to me, there is another sense of emotion behind that which reveals something else entirely. It is the same emotion that I had felt at Mother's funeral, when I had first descended to the Surface, my first battle with Ghirahim in the Skyview Temple, and now: lying in confinement with evil clawing at the pathway we will use to escape.

"It's the fear of the unknown." I realise, the truth dawning on me. "I don't understand my destiny, I don't understand why I was chosen, and I don't understand what this will all achieve in the end, but it is the future that I fear the most. The future that I may not survive to see, or my friends won't, my family won't. The future where I don't understand until it is all too late. The future that is a world that we can't or don't want to live in, one where we don't have what we love and care for, or one that isn't what the Goddess intended for it to be."

Fi doesn't respond for a long time, although it takes a while for me to register it. I fall deeper into my thoughts, attempting to fully understand what I feel. However, it isn't long after I do that I realise that Fi hasn't said anything whatsoever. What I had brushed off before as nothing but her trying to decipher my words (for she cannot understand human emotions, like she had said) becomes something that physically begins to concern me a little. I twist back over to meet her, but she avoids me eyes, intently focused on something that I cannot see.

"Fi?" I question lightly, pushing myself upright to watch her further. "F-Fi, are you all right?"

Without warning, her head whirls up to meet my gaze evenly, though there is a cold glimmer of emotion embedded deep within her clear eyes that concerns me greatly. "The Sheikah that betrayed the trust of you and your companions is approaching the Earth Spring at a high speed. I conjecture that she will arrive in less than one minute, and immediate action is required." Her tone is extremely calm, however I can hear the tiny buzzing of concern intertwining into her voice as she reports the news to me.

I don't even begin to hesitate, moving before Fi has even completed speaking to me directly. Blinking over to me companions, all three of them thankfully resting peacefully, I scoop up my scabbard from the platform after I had left it for easy access and to relieve my back from the weight of it, picking up my Harp that rests beside it too. I leave my shoes on the platform, recklessly crossing the Spring in large steps with bare feet that glisten with water as it drips down my legs. Fi immediately returns to her place within the Master Sword, leaving me alone to run through the Spring that is barely lit up by the flickering torches.

I nearly collide with the door leading out of the Spring, and it takes me a few moments to steel my courage before I press my quaking hand against it, swallowing thickly as it fades away; revealing the fiery Earth Temple before me. I inhale a deep breath, forcing my stiff limbs out into the humid air before me. The room had been unchanged by Ghirahim's magic and presence, even the ground has not been stained openly with blood so badly that I instantly notice. I shake myself free of my thoughts before they become too much of a problem, too much taking my brain.

Problems such as the Sheikah.

Impa slowly strolls up the wide ramp towards the Earth Spring with an extra spring in her step, as if she is extremely pleased with herself. "Ah, Your Grace, it pleases me to see that you survived your capture." Her lips twist upward, though there is a glint in her eyes that I cannot fully understand straight away. "What of your other companions?" I ignore her, knowing that she is trying her best to take a stab at some nerves, ones that I refuse to let her do. I straighten and tighten my grip on the Goddess Sword, gritting my teeth.

"What do you want now?" I ask sternly, raising my sword up. "After you gave us over to Ghirahim, I'm surprised that you are even attempting to take a stab at me and my friends." Impa shakes her head lightly, her grin increasing. "To one who was so loyal to the Goddess, why are you do eager to attack us?" I lower my stance ever so slightly. "We haven't done anything to you." I pause. "Yes, we have been holding Link away from Ghirahim, but that's completely different. We haven't done anything at all to you."

Impa laughs, crossing her arms; not even drawing any of the knives attached to her sides. "I have not come to answer your questions. I have come to question something that had irked me ever since our first meeting in Skyview Spring." I tighten my grip around the Goddess Sword, my jaw tightening as she continues. "Why are you so intent on throwing yourself into danger for him, Your Grace? You know more than anyone that he is capable of handling himself."

"I know more than you ever believe you do." I retort honestly, lowering myself back into a battle stance, poised atop my toes. "I want to protect him, and I have had no choice but to follow my destiny with—" Her cackle is what stop me first, twisting my gut in an unnatural way that only further ignites my anger. "You honestly believe that I will ever listen to a word that you say?!" I cry out. "You may have come here to "question me", but I don't believe a word that you say. You want my barriers lowered so that you can harm my friends because we are going to beat you, and you can't let that harm your ego, can you?"

"Hmm, so I suppose you do have some spice to you..." She muses, uncrossing her arms and lowering them to her sides; still not drawing her knives. "Nonetheless, you are completely wrong – though this isn't the first time." She takes a step towards me, and it takes all that I have to give not to back away from her. "You are the one who all ready has weak barriers around your heart. You are the one who believes that you have harboured "love" and "affection" from the boy, and it is I who can see right through those lies."

I grind my teeth further into each other., blinking down then back at her "You don't know what he and I have been through, he more than I!"

Her grin widens, knowing that she has me where she wants me. "No, but I do know the last Bearer. The feelings that you believe are there is nothing but his Soul playing with his mind. Have you seen how closely related they are? How easily they have fallen for Her Grace or those related to her?" She leans in within inches of my face, my heart leaping to my throat. "He doesn't love you! It is the last Bearer is the one in love, and you are too tied up in pining for his attention to understand!_"_

"You're wrong!" I shout in protest, raising my blade up further. "They're nothing alike, Impa! My Link is nothing like the last Bearer. I do not throw myself into danger to gra his attention, nor have either of us expressed our love in such a—" My eyes widen, my heart suddenly sinking into my stomach. My mind screams for me to agree with my own words, but my heart rises from the sudden combustion in my stomach. I look up at Impa. "No matter what our relationship is, I won't turn my back on him; nor my other friends." I take a step towards her, leaning into her face as best as I can. "I don't listen to those with sick, _twisted_ minds."

She raises an eyebrow. "Then do not listen to yourself, Your Grace." She throws me bodily away from her, though I am back up and on my feet in an instant. She places a hand onto her hip. "He proclaimed more to me in the time that we spent crossing the Surface than he has to you in a lifetime, multiple lifetimes in fact!" I narrow my eyes, more so in confusion than anything else. _"Multiple lives"?_ "You may not want to trust me, but there is no one else that you can trust. Not even the boy!"

She whips out something that forces a startled gasp to be released from my lungs. Dangling off of a long, thick string-like chain is a wooden charm of a flower; one of the wild flowers that grow on the banks of lakes in the Sky Realm. Link had made it for my fourteenth birthday because of his extreme craftsmanship, though he had kept it safe for me when Groose had tried to throw it off of Skyloft on the day of the Wind Ceremony; which he almost succeeded at too. My lips part. "H-How did you get that?"

"There really isn't anyone that you can trust." She pauses suddenly, and I expect another retort from her; although what she says next is far from it. "But you can trust me." My jaw drops in alarm at her words. The glint in her eye that I couldn't understand is true more than ever now, and is nothing but a shining ray of truth. This doesn't seem like a part of her act, though I thought the same outside of the Earth Temple when she went against just that. "Please." She holds her hands up in peace, the necklace still dangling from her hand. "Allow me to explain myself."

"What is there to explain?" I question apprehensively, gripping the hilt of the Goddess Sword tightly.

She glances down to the ground, casting her gaze back up to meet my eyes evenly in moments, stroking the charm on the necklace. "I have been watching you and Link ever since both of you arrived onto the Surface." She begins quietly, silently listening out for any other presences like I am. "I had to find out more out Ghirahim's strengths and weaknesses as my enemy, so I agreed to join him as a betrayed Sheikah. This obviously meant that I had to find Link and hand him over, and you saw that I had."

"What?"

"This act of mine was able to prove my false alliance to him." Impa continues, completely ignoring my words and dumbfounded expression. "Ever since Ghirahim set Scaldera out on your friends, I knew that it was time to sever the alliance, so I saved your friends from having to fight Scaldera and possibly die." She raises her head. "I am not proud of it, but I did what I had to so that I could follow the orders that I had been given long after the Great War had been quelled." She nods towards the door behind me. "And if you simply let me into the—"

It is my turn to begin laughing.

"Oh Impa, you really haven't changed, have you?" Her eyes glint with a strange glitter of surprise, one that I barely notice as I continue with a light shake of my head. "Did you honestly think that you could win me over with words before slipping into the Spring to finish what you started back on the surface of the Eldin Province?" She moves to speak, but I get there first. "I can trust many people, Impa, but you are not one of them. You are an Exile, and nothing else. You have betrayed me and those close to me, so don't even think that you will ever gain that trust again."

The Sheikah watches me intently for a long time, as if she is legitimately hurt by my words. But I am far from caring, distrustful of almost everything that she says, no matter what it is. After a pregnant silence, the lava sizzling and popping around us, the Sheikah bows deeply towards me, holding her arm diagonally across her chest. "I am deeply sorrowed that I am come to appear incredibly disloyal to you, Your Grace. I serve the Goddess, therefore it is my duty to prove to you that I am on your side." As soon as she straightens back upright, she pulls out some form of nut from a pocket in her uniform (like one I'd use in the Slingshot) and throws it onto the ground, causing me to shield my eyes at the light that it creates.

By the time that I look back, she's gone, as if never there.

I stand there for the Goddess knows how long, contemplating her words as they spiral and echo around my brain. Casting my gaze down to the necklace hanging in my palm, I tilt my head in an act of deep confusion. Link had given Impa the necklace because he had trusted her, and it was before she had betrayed us all, but there has to be a reason why she gave it to me. On one hand, she has given it to me in order to unhinge me, and so that she can make sure that I am questioning all that I can in the time when she is not around. Plus, she may have charmed it so that she could track us, or something even worse.

And yet, there is a tiny voice at the back of my head that is rejecting that as an offer of trust from her. After all, she did say that it was her duty to make sure that I can trust her in the future; giving me the necklace in order to show that I can trust her in some way. It's not a loud voice, although I can hear it over the din of the war inside of me. My stomach twists uncomfortably, the small voice snuffed out by the majority of the former voice.

I can't trust many, not even myself, but I certainly cannot trust her.

I shuffle forwards a little, though not too far from the entrance to the Spring in case Impa appears again and enters while I am not looking, seeing that there is no one else that I can see in the area; not even my gut telling me that anyone is around through the period of doubt that follows it. Swallowing thickly, I turn around and race towards the door before I can explore my doubts any further, wishing to be in some form of comfort before we all face the Earth Temple together

I sheathe the Goddess Sword and place my hand against the door, tightening my grasp around the necklace as it fades out of existence momentarily. My hand twitches for my blade before I step inside, and it takes much of my will to stomach it, merely allowing myself to twist my head over my shoulder to look down into the humid room one last time. "Who are you?" I whisper to the air quietly. "What do you want with us?" The air surrounding me hands me no response of course, but the deathly cold silence does not help to quell my fears.

I spin back into the Spring before anything else happens.

The cool air of the Spring takes me by surprise, yet I fall into its embrace rather briskly. It breathes against my skin harshly, and I intake as much of it in as possible. My bare feet and legs feel the sudden change in temperature the most, chills nipping at the edges of my toes and skin without any form of hesitation whatsoever. I press onward and hop up the steps before me, disturbing the torches as I pass by, halting near instantly at the top when my eyes lock onto a figure ahead.

The lights in the room cast his shadow far across the room, so far in fact that it nearly meets my own flickering inky blot on the cold stone at my feet. He faces the Statuette of the Goddess, arms tucked firmly behind his back as he studies the structure before him. My breath hitches in my throat, a strange sensation overwhelming my body as my tiny gasp takes his attention towards me. As he turns, the tears in his clothing become more apparent, the cuts and bruises clearer than the daylight that I dread to think about.

Link can't finish saying my name before I fly forwards and into his arms, sending him staggering backwards with a flinch. I don't even allow myself room to breathe, drinking in his scent and warmth as much as I physically am able to; relief washing over me. He buries his face in my dishevelled hair, doing the same. "I thought that you were dead." He whispers to me, careful not to wake Pipit and Karane along with the fact that he is far too relieved to speak any louder. "If it wasn't for Fi telling me otherwise, I would have..."

"I thought that I would lose you too." I cut in before he can finish, holding him closer, finally moving away to hold my hand over a scar that is embedded into his cheek. "But we're not, and we won't be if we can flee undetected, so we don't need to care about what could have happened. Besides," I add more so to console me rather than him. "I'm not going any time soon, and neither are you." We choose to embrace again, planting ourselves on the platform beneath our feet and hanging our feet over the edge into the water. Silence befalls the area, leaving us to think for a while as we hold each other close.

"What happened?" Link asks after a pregnant silence ensues. I lift my head up for a moment, meeting his eyes evenly. "While we've been apart, I mean. We wouldn't be resting in the Spring if you hadn't done something to gain some sort of advantage, and so that you wouldn't be..." He stops himself at the right time, leaving me to swallow thickly and rest my head back onto his shoulder, swallowing thickly. He waits for me to speak, though allows me enough time to think first without pushing me over the edge that I currently stand so close to.

"I remember waking in the Earth Temple." I begin softly, realising something at the back of my mind. "I don't remember much, but someone else was there, and they... I think they used some form of magic on me. I couldn't see their face, but I blacked out before I could try and see who they were." I pause for a moment, thinking back as he shifts closer to me. "Then Pipit and Karane found me. We had to fend of Ghirahim and what he sent at us, but we found you. Whatever you awoke in the Statuette replaced you with another." I shudder involuntarily, clasping my hands together. "As soon as you came back you... you almost bled out."

He takes a moment to digest my words before commenting. "He had used force when I refused to pray to the Statuette." He explains quietly, his free hand touching a random scar across his shoulder. "My defiance was pointless, but I had managed to use the power of the Statuette to do what Ghirahim has asked for and fight back too." He doesn't speak for a long time, eyes following the ripples in the water as it is disturbed by our feet. "I guess fate smiled down on us all today..."

"I guess it did." Silence engulfs the quiet conversation immediately, but I am quick to break it. "We only have a few hours until dawn and monster activity goes down, and then we have a small amount of time to leave without being detected." I raise my head, noting Link's questioning glance from beside me. He knows that I am hiding something, a comment from Ghirahim about the consequences of being caught attempting to flee from the Temple, something that I don't want to talk about. "I just know that it isn't going to be as easy."

He raises a brow at me, though reluctantly queries something else instead. "Why were you outside the Spring just?"

"Fending off Impa." His eyes widen slightly, causing me to expand. "Fi had warned me of her presence, so I kept her at bay from the Spring. She gave me this—" I hold the necklace up for him to see, dropping it into his hand when he silently asks for it through his recognition. "—saying that she could be trusted. I can't think why she would say that when she knows that I wouldn't, but there is... I-I just have a feeling that she still has some loyalties to me but... it can't be true." He stares down at the necklace in his hand for a long time, leaving me alone with my thoughts. "After all that she has done, she wouldn't say that. She wouldn't say that she is loyal to us within earshot of Ghirahim unless she was lying but I... I..." My voice dies off before I can finish.

"I don't know." Link says after a long time of silence. "But I guess all we can do is avoid them both as much as possible so that we can fix whatever we have involuntarily started. Choosing who to trust and who you can't can take a long time to establish, longer than anyone ever wants to spend on it, but it's worth the wait. All we can do is endure and hope that we have more that we can trust rather than have us left alone to fend for ourselves like we have been tonight." Strangely enough, I find a small smile tugging at the edges of my lips at his words despite how a sense of sombreness chews at the edge of his words and tone.

"You always said that I had the wisdom, and I had always said that you had your head in the clouds." I say to him, not quite meeting his gaze. He laughs lightly, but not as he normally would. "But I think that you have more wisdom that most see on the outside when it comes to you." He smiles a little himself, yet doesn't meet my eyes like I want him to. A moment of silence ensues, and neither of us dare to speak, although there is one who does dare to speak; one who surprises both Link and I.

Fi appears before us in a bright spark from the Goddess Sword, her eyes watching both Link and I intently as she speaks, hovering elegantly over the water's edge by mere inches. "Mistress, because the Statuette has previously been awoken by the Spirited One—" Beside me, Link flinches both at the title and the memories. "—I have been granted a message from the Gods of Old without need of a Skyward Strike, contrary to the Statuette in Skyview Spring. It is necessary for you to hear this message before you depart, and it is almost time for you to take your time to rest. Do you permit me to translate this message to you, Dominae?"

With nothing else to say or do, I simply nod. "Please, Fi."

She nods herself, bowing deeply and rising onto one foot like she had done in Skyview Spring before shooting off around the Spring. I immediately think that she will awaken Pipit and Karane, however she is quiet enough not to greatly disturb the water or create enough sound with her voice; momentarily erecting a shield in order to protect them from anything that reaches them. "From the edge of time I guide you, the one chosen to carry out the Goddess's Mission. The Bearer of the Hero's Spirit has awakened more memories in the Earth Spring and will soon make his way to a fated place."

"A fated place?" We both whisper at once, yet Fi answers moments later through her message.

She shoots past me and into a stop right before me, spraying the refreshing water onto me, light from underneath her shining onto her features as she spins around infinitely like in the previous Spring. "The parched desert of Lanayru, that is where the Spirited One will pass through the legendary Gate of Time into a distant world." As she completes relaying the message to me, the barrier falls and she glides into a halt, still holding herself tall atop the tips of her toes like Mother had once taught me to do during ballet – however I will never be as good, clearly.

My eyebrows knit together. "Fi, what's a "desert"?"

"A desert, Mistress, is a main region of the Surface that is so arid because of little rainfall that it supports only sparse and widely spaced vegetation, or no vegetation at all in most areas." She explains to me near instantly, holding her arms at equal length apart to her sides. "It is also an area in which few forms of life can exist due to these harsh conditions of high and humid temperatures followed by extremely cold conditions at night time." I nod uncomfortably, dreading why destiny has sent us to such an area. "It will take numerous days to trek across such a terrain, Dominae. Therefore I suggest residing in Skyloft for a minimum of forty-eight hours in order to rest properly and prepare for the journey ahead."

I gulp at the amount of time she specifies, yet I am deeply relieved at staying in Skyloft (in safety) for so long, but it is Link who speaks up with concerns rather than myself. "Forty-eight hours?" The spirit of the swords silently agrees, causing him to chew at his lip for a while. "But... but won't there be monsters drawn to Skyloft if we stay too long?" He asks suddenly, taking me by surprise. I hadn't ever thought about that before, although there would be a small chance of that occurring. "It won't help if I am there."

I turn to him with parted lips, determined to halt him, however Fi steps in before I can say anything. "These are small chances, Spirited One, and it will not just be your presence that could spark such an event. However, we may discuss more of these once I assess the nature of our escape within the hours ahead." Link moves to say something else, though stops himself before he can, becoming one with his own thoughts while Fi directs her next statement towards me. "Dominae, you must offer your song once again to the Statuette, reminiscent to the previous Spring. This will, in turn, aid you in your quest."

Nodding in agreement, I pick up my bag that lies a few feet away from me and drag out my Harp from within it, unlocking myself from a silent Link so that I can ready the Harp with more ease. I raise my hand to begin strumming the notes of the song that I am to play, only to halt my motion completely. Something plucks itself at the back of my mind, and I voice it before I can register doing so. "Fi..." She directs her gaze to me immediately. "Can you feel?"

"I must ask you to expand, Mistress, for I do not completely understand the full meaning of your question."

I sigh a little, trying myself to make my way out of the suddenly awkward situation. I look down at my hands, clasping them together as I talk to Fi; not looking up to her. "I was thinking about it while you were relaying the message from the Gods of Old to us, while you were dancing." I finally push myself to meet her stony gaze. "Did the Goddess just... create you, or did you have something else before that? Can you hold emotions?"

"Before my Creation after the Great War, I did have a life." I can't conceal a gasp of surprise, opening my mouth to reply, only to be stopped when Fi continues. "However that is something that I was coded not to disclose. In terms of emotional levels, I was not created to have emotions and "feelings" so I would not attach myself to others surrounding myself. This is when I am no longer needed in this day and age, I can leave this time with the blade that you carry without a chance of me not wanting to leave; as emotional attachments cause that."

"And the dancing?"

She holds her head higher. "I was designed to express messages, such as the one from the Gods of Old, in a way that would have a higher of being remembered by my current Mistress. On the other hand, I can still not show these emotions during these messages." I tilt my head a little, waiting for her to expand, but she does not choose to; leaving me to bow my head and leave me with my thoughts. Fi had once lived, and she was a human being, although the call of destiny transformed her into something that she shouldn't have been made to be.

Was it forced?

I open my mouth to ask this, only for my voice to create another question entirely. "Is it... better not to feel anything, Fi?"

"My calculations assume that your question was formed by mass debate over your emotions and "feelings" ever since you arrived onto the Surface." I slowly nod, agreeing to her mathematical explanation. "And from the information corresponding from the life that I had experienced before I had transferred over into this creation, I predict that—" She cuts herself off, causing me to sharply meet her blank eyes. She rechecks her calculations for a moment, then adds: "—I am unsure on whether having the capability to use emotions is a positive aspect of human genetics or not."

Fi immediately returns to the Goddess Sword without adding anything else, and I watch her leave. As she shifts back into her permanent home, I notice a glint of embarrassment across her stature. She does not like to not know, especially when her "Mistress" has asked her a question, I suppose, so she must leave as quickly as possible so that she could assess why and acquire an answer for future reference. I suddenly feel bad for asking such a thing, though I still feel irritation at the Goddess for doing such a thing.

Shaking my head lightly, I hold myself closer to Link as I hold my hands up into a prayer position, letting my eyes slip shut and allow myself to be drawn into whatever the Statuette has to show me. What I don't expect, however, is for a voice to call out to me as the realm of blackness washes over me. _"My Servant may not be able to disclose information of her previous life."_ They soothe to me, and I can feel their smooth hand brush against my cheek. _"However I may reveal this to you, the life of the one most loyal to me..."_

~O~

_ _Two figures sat against a thick oak three, one male and the other female. The girl had flowing dark hair that cascaded down her back. She was reading a thick book to the boy, who was illiterate to the Hylian language, something that she did not expect to do until she became a mother; however she was unique in many ways, and not just in this circumstance. The boy, on the other hand, was obviously not one of that world. Everything he had was white, even his skin, doomed and shunned by death's touch. He was a Demon, and yet he chose to serve the Goddess; or so they had been told._ _

_"_There is a War approaching on the horizon." He had told her quietly, watching the clouds passing through the sunset red sky. In places such as the Demon Realm, blood forever diseased the skies, and the sight of it outside of that Realm was something else to behold. Neither of them were supposed to understand things like war, yet he did because of where he was from and she could because she acted older than she physically was. They were both young, though their old souls spoke otherwise. "We won't see each other for a while."__

_ _The girl smiled sadly, nudging her companion slightly at his sombre tone. "Do not plague your heart with dark things such as war and suffering,Ghirahim." She scolded softly, turning her gaze back down to what she was reading, her voice deepening slightly as she returned to the realm of knowledge that had been sprawled across the pages. "Think only of the present, and you shall not feel so obliged to think incredibly dark about this day and age." She added momentarily, not taking her eyes away from the book for even a moment, even when her companion silently begged for another comment._ _

_ _"I will." He responded calmly, twisting his body so that he could stare out upon the land again. He had not left the Demon Realm long ago, meaning that he was still getting used to the prospect of constant light instead of the plague of bloody darkness, and also becoming aware of his surroundings more; for he had a singular task to complete, and he would not hesitate in failing to complete that task. Narrowing his eyes into thin slits at the fertile ground beneath his feet, he produced a flower from his pocket and passed it to the girl._ _

_ _The plant was abnormal, and clearly not one that had naturally grown on the land of the Old Gods. It was a lily, it seemed, which was a plant known for growing in vibrant colours across this land, however the pigment that this flower held in particular was strange and unnatural; but beautiful in its own sense. The petals were dyed in a dark blue pigment, the flower almost glowing against the blood red sun that set in the far distance. The girl turned to him, a curious smile about her lips. "Is this for me?"_ _

_"_Of course."__

_ _She placed the tome on the grassy knoll beside her, taking the lily from his hand and studying it in her lap, breaking the silence as soon as the wind began to engulf them. "You know, Ghirahim, there are many here who are frightened of you due to your... obscure origins. In the beginning, when I had first conversed with you, I'd openly admit that I was the same. You were one of the few to leave such a place in such a way, and those like you did not end up so well in this land." She shuddered at the memories of hanging men and women, claiming to leave their Demon origins behind, only to betray their new brothers and sisters before too long. "But I..."_ _

_"_But you what?" He pressed, determined to decipher whether his twisted and distorted words had played the part that they were supposed to. The girl parted her lips to reply, though a sudden feminine voice called Fiona's name, startling them both. The two young adults whirled around, spotting a silhouette in the distance. Before Ghirahim could attain the answer that he ever so desperately desired, Fiona rose to her feet, clutching her tome with the flower atop it. She smiled down at him and signalled her leave, however he raised himself onto his feet and carted after her. "Fiona!" He demanded, causing her to pivot back around to him. "But you what?"__

_ _She avoided his eyes for a long time, longer than he had expected her to, before finally answering; holding her tome close to her. "But I have changed, and I hope that you won't be the next Demon to be hung like the rest of them were." On that, she twirled around and descended the knoll, leaving Ghirahim alone atop the small hill to think back to her words. As her figure disappeared into the arms of her mother, the Demon contemplated the moment to strike._ _

_ _After all, he would be tying to noose for those who fought against the Demons._ _

_ _Within months did the Great War begin. Deep in the Realm of Light did the earth crack open, thousands upon thousands of Demons scurrying out from the fissure in order to mount a brutal assault upon the people of Light. By that time Ghirahim had slipped away from the chaos, aiding in pulling the strings of madness and ending all lives as possible in order to prove that the Demons were dominant over all – no matter what it took, no matter what design the Gods of Old had created._ _

_ _The War had lasted an age, it seemed, as it was going to be known as the Great War no matter which side won – the side of the Goddess or of the the Demons. The Demons went straight for the humans and the Goddess's followers, taking as many lives as they could before they lost their own under the bright sun. The side of the Goddess battled throughout the day and night with as much honour and justice as possible, taking their victories in the day when the Demons had burrowed back into their fissures leading to the Demon Realm._ _

_ _Ghirahim had long since discarded of false loyalties, battling mercilessly from the shadows, heart singing as hearts were split apart. Nonetheless, something had stirred within him during this process. Every time that a soldier, man, woman, or child had died, his mind had crossed back to the girl atop the knoll, reading to him with all calm and tranquil presence. Despite the fact that it was his duty to betray such people no matter how much kindness they had shown, he had wanted to see her again; and not just to see her bleed at his feet._ _

_ _Ever since that day, fate had turned on him. He had searched for the girl despite his best efforts to ignore such plights, completing the task from his Master as well as his own lusts. For what seemed like years, there had been signs leading to the cold end of her death, though he did not falter. Before long, there were a group of Hyrulean Knights that had given him hope, detailing where one like her had gone to; handing him exactly what he had needed without even uttering a word to him._ _

_ _Killing them was child's play._ _

_ _Then there was a problem, for the place she had travelled to was a Realm that he could not return to without completing the task that he was given. She had been sent into the Demon Realm along with a Chosen One of the Goddess to see whether the Demon King would actually show himself; or to find some form of advantage against the Demons. By sending somebody as smart as Fiona in, the Goddess (who had descended to the land to support her Army's efforts against the Demons) knew that she would be able to keep herself safe, and sending none other than a Chosen One meant that the Gods of Old would be blessing them with every step they took as well._ _

_ _So he waited until she returned, internally hoping that she would make it back alive._ _

_ _And yet, as the Winter chills faded from the land, snow and frost scarred with blood and bodies, abandoned weapons soon picked up by their allies or enemies left on the muddy fields, she had returned. The Allied Forces did not recognise Ghirahim when he stepped into the Temple of the Goddess, though he slipped through the shadows unnoticed until he found the girl that he was searching for. Both her and the boy (presumably the one that she had travelled into the heart of the Demon Realm with) had their fair share of wounds, yet it seemed that the boy had the more serious ones._ _

_"_I don't think you'll be helping Viscen on the battlefield any time soon." She mused quietly to the boy, apparently tending to a wound on his arm. He whispered something into her ear, making her laugh suddenly. It was sweet and melodic, something that was not a part of War; only after with the victors once they had mourned their losses. She swatted his uninjured arm. "I don't want you getting injured like you did in the Demon Realm." She paused, avoiding his gaze for a moment. "I don't want to hear a lack of heartbeat from you again."__

_ _The boy planted a tender kiss onto the girl's cheek, and that was when Ghirahim made himself known._ _

_ _As soon as he had made himself known in the silent room, thankful that no one else was there but those two, mere moments passed before recognition came to pass. The girl raised her head at the sudden presence of another in the room, eyes widening in alarm so much that it caused her to whirl around and onto her feet. The boy behind her seemed to recognise the Demon, though wasn't sure where he had seen him before. "You..." She whispered in disbelief, hand twitching for her crossbow._ _

_"_It's wonderful to think that you have forgotten me so easily, Fiona." Ghirahim mused himself, taking a warning step forwards. "Quick to turn your back on a Demon, hmm?"__

_"_You never cared for me." She scoffed as the boy behind her rose to her feet, still unsure of where he had seen the Demon before. "I learnt a lot about you in the Demon Realm, Ghirahim, and none of it positive. You dare to step in a Temple of the Goddess, on holy ground, with such a corrupted heart and Soul?" She produced the same lily that he had given to her years ago, not even beginning to wilt away. "This flower, the "Ashes of Love", cannot ever die unless..." With a flick of her other hand, the flower was engulfed in flames. "Go to the Hanging Tree with your other Demons, Ghirahim. I'm sure they'll be waiting."__

_ _The Demon grinned manically as the dying embers of the lily draped onto the ground, the boy behind Fiona gently shoving her aside in order to stand before Ghirahim himself. "You are the one who burnt Kakariko to a wasteland." The boy announced in a loud tone, grabbing the attention of many of the soldiers in the Temple. "You are the Demon King's Hidden Commander, pulling the strings of every death of our Army." Without warning, the boy threw the Demon against the wall. Although he was weaponless, he still pursued a battle._ _

_"_You..." Ghirahim hummed in realisation. He recognised the boy, even if he had not seen him before. His True Master, the Demon King, had described one like the boy; one who would destroy everything, leaving Ghirahim with one main task to fulfil. __ _ _"The boy will bring about the destruction of the Demon Army." The Demon King had explained once. "You must sought him out and destroy him. He is chosen by the Goddess, blessed by the Gods of Old, and bears a blade created by the Goddess herself. His light must be snuffed out at all costs..."_ _

_ _The boy was it: the Goddess's Chosen Hero, the Bear of the Hero's Spirit._ _

_"_Demon!" A male soldier called from further back in the Temple, catching their attention. Soldiers of Light charged into the depths of the Temple fully armed with swords, bows, and crossbows; some of them even mages. The Demon groaned underneath the grasp of the Chosen One, who had momentarily weakened his hold on Ghirahim. From this, the Demon shoved the boy out of the way, working a knife deep into his once uninjured arm.__

_ _As the soldiers circled the Demon, he merely smiled as the boy returned to the girl's side both of them preparing the weapon. "I will not add myself to my brethren who have been hung." Ghirahim declared with open arms, no weapon upon him that any of them could see. "But still your tongues, for I will return to complete my duty." He gestured to the boy, who ripped out the knife immediately, then proceeded to address them all. "It is my duty to make sure that he does not live to support the victory of the Goddess's Army, and I will not cease until his blood is on my hands. You have your loyalties, and I have mine." He turned to the girl, who kept close to the boy. "Let us meet on the battlefield, and allow me to strike you down when you come back to me, blubbering apologies as your loves is struck down at my hand!"_ _

_ _Before the soldiers could attack in any way, Ghirahim was gone, leaving all of them behind with his mark left behind. That evening, once everyone had recollected themselves and the Goddess's Army began to finalise their battle plans with the new information from the Demon earlier in the day, Fiona had departed and returned to her home in the mountains. She went alone, not even taking her love with her, and allowed the wind to carve her path across the land towards the grassy knoll that she had spoken to Ghirahim on all those years ago._ _

_ _The thick oak tree was still there, and Fiona had not come into contact with it since the Great War had broken out. The sun had almost fully set, casting long rays of blood across the orange sky that was beginning to snuff out the deep blues and purples of twilight. Despite this, she felt the large strands of dark green grass nip at her feet, thankfully no blood or bodies strewn across the knoll. She rested her hand against the bark, flinching violently at the groaning of rope on either side of her, large shadows swinging in the breeze before her. She closed her eyes, desperate not to see those hanging there._ _

_ _Three of the Demon King's Commanders hung from the Hanging Tree, showing all who opposed the Goddess what they would find._ _

_ _Fiona shook her head, allowing a tear to fall as she spun around, sinking to the ground as she rest her back against the large tree. Her Mother was buried underneath the tree before the Great War had broken out, no grave to show it, leaving the girl guilty because she had not been able to mourn fully before the War occurred. Still, with Ghirahim's words still echoing around her head, she let her arms rest atop her knees, her tunic creasing as she shifted her weight. A flock of birds flew out from the boughs of the tree, leaving her alone as the wind picked up suddenly. She remembered a haunting lullaby from when she was a child, finding the dark irony in the words now. "Are you? Are you? Coming to the tree? Where they strung up a man they say who murdered three. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met up at midnight in the Hanging Tree..."_ _

_ _In the shadows, a lone Demon smiled._ _


	12. Escape

_"Better to flee than to die."_

~Spanish Proverb~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 12: Escape

I emerge without warning, jolted from the flood of memories that do not belong with me, feeling like I've dreamed for hours on end. My eyes widen in alarm and a sensation of falling washes over me, however I soon realise that I cannot fall when a familiar pair of arms wrap around me. I try to get up, but gravity and Link's arms drag me back onto the ground. My mind struggles to even begin to process what I just saw, though I note Fi gliding across the water, causing me to shift my head up to see her.

"Fi..." I whisper softly, barely feeling able to meet my gaze with her. "I think I... I'm beginning to understand you and him." I narrow my eyes at the ground, recalling the memories that the Statuette had shown me. A shudder courses through me, causing a thought to spark deep in my mind. _Does she remember herself?_ I snap my head upward a little, my heart twisting uncomfortably. I swallow thickly, standing my ground and forcing myself to bore my eyes into Fi's. "A-Are you... coming to the Tree?"

Her eyes flicker once, glinting with some form of recognition that dances across her dead voids, then it simply fades away as Link takes his arms away from me; as if the memories should never have existed in her mind. "There is a very likely chance that what the Statuette had shown you was snippets of the Great War... the time that I had spent as a human before the Goddess created this body for my Soul to be transferred into." She clarifies to me. I nod my head slowly, shuffling closer to the person next to me. "However, those particular memories were not all transferred into my database, only distorted thoughts."

"But you..."

"While you were unconscious, unlike in Skyview Spring—" She cuts in, immediately regretting doing so. "—the Tablet from the Statuette appeared while you were receiving such memories, allowing me to recover it for you." She brings her arms forwards, creating the Tablet in front of her in a burst of twinkling light. I reach out to touch it, brushing my fingers across the ruined stone, noting how this is the largest Tablet that I have received yet. "This is known as the Amber Tablet, and must be transported to the altar in Skyloft in order to open up the final Column of Light to the Surface. Would you like me to hold onto this until we return to Skyloft?"

"If we do." I mutter, retracting my hand and nodding at Fi. "Sorry. Please."

She agrees without word and deletes the Tablet from existence. "Very well. I believe that monster activity in the Earth Temple has decreased due to how early it is in the morning. Therefore this may be the perfect time to arouse your companions and attempt to flee the Temple in order to return to Skyloft, as this will have a seventy percent success rate." I nod again and Fi returns to the Goddess Sword, leaving me to turn around and meet Link's eyes evenly.

"H-Home?" He looks at me in disbelief, most likely believing that his destiny was to bound his to the Surface completely, and I force a smile at his child like tone. "We could go home?"

I place a hand on his cheek. "While we may not be able to stay there for long, we can't stay down here, not when they won't stop and we are barely surviving on their doorstep." I glance down at one of many cuts on his arm as he reaches his hand up to cover mine. "We may have a chance of going home." He breaks into a smile for a single moment, then it falls into a deep frown that I barely notice. I squeeze his face a little, catching his attention.

"I want to go back." He whispers. "For the love of the Goddess I want to, but if I go back there, I'm going to have to leave again. What if I don't come back after that? What if I bring the danger to Skyloft and there will be blood of my loved ones on my hand?" He pauses for a long time, still avoiding my gaze, using the floor to support his rise. "I was thinking, while you were out... I think I should just trek to Lanayru and meet you there. It'll be easier for—"

"_No_." He's taken back by this, surprisingly. "You aren't getting out of my sight any more. You are going to come back with all of us and then never sneak out of my sight whatsoever, okay?" He goes to speak, but I cover his mouth before he can, staring at him sternly. "I know that you just want to do this alone, but it's only going to make things worse for you and for us. We all care about you, Link." I pause for a moment, retracting my hand when he gives in, taking in his warmth as we hug. "Come on, let's go and wake them up."

I kneel down and shake Pipit's shoulder, thankfully waking him rather quickly. He looks around blearily, then I assume feels rather rested because his first words are: "You should have woken me up sooner... Has anything happened?" I pass him a flustered smile, quickly clarifying how I had awoken the Statue and skim over how I kept Impa away, though he doesn't let that one go. "You shouldn't have gone up against her alone." He says strongly, then softens. "I'm glad that you're all right."

"Is it time?" Karane pipes up as we clamber back onto our feet. She nods over to the water. "We don't have a map, so we'll have to rely on our instincts, but we know where we are going. I've all ready gone through it and remember the obstacles." While Pipit and Link move to question why we don't have a map, they notice my guilty look as I avoid their eyes.

"I was angry, and it was the only thing there. Anything that happens is on my head." I confess, then continue on before any of them can say anything. "It is time, as monster activity is low and we should be out of danger for when we hopefully return to the Sky Realm." They nod without hesitation, and we gather our things. We separate out rations, though leave some in case our breakout fails, and congregate with our supplies. We find Link's previous sword, and then stand together before the Spring door in silence.

Without hesitation, we move onward, straight into danger.

Soft echoes dance about the main area of the Earth Temple as the doorway leading into the Earth Spring solidifies behind us, causing chills to spread across my body. I immediately draw the Goddess Sword, my Harp bought out soon after, the memories of Father bestowing such an item onto me both twisting my gut and making my heart soar with warmth. I turn back to my friends, who nod without word to me, the heat pushing our shoulders down despite our resistance against it.

I take the lead, sensing where the darkness clumps itself the most in the Temple for unknown reasons. I threw the map that Karane had been using into the waters of the Earth Spring, and because of this I decide to throw myself head first into the dangers that lie ahead because of my reckless actions that may have jeopardised the entire mission of emerging from this place alive. I straighten myself, easing myself down the ramp that had helped to split me from Pipit and Karane, and may do the same again with Link now in tow as well.

Against my attempts to block all racing thoughts from my mind, I can't help but notice the deep scorch marks in the ground where my companions had fought such a great beast. I shake my head wildly, ignoring whatever my friends whisper from behind, and force myself into taking in my surroundings properly. The carvings in the walls of mythological creatures combined with the large rib cage winding around the room does not help to calm me, causing me to pick up my speed straight away.

The unnerving sights and fact that we have not met anyone else yet aside, it takes very little time before we meet the end of the ramp, pressing us to aid each other in clambering up the wall at the end that connects to where I had previously woken up from my brush with death. Karane and I are hoisted into the air by Link and Pipit, and then, once we assure ourselves that no one else is here, lean over the edge to aid their climb too.

I cast my eyes over to the broken set of chains on the ground, my ankle suddenly feeling itchy. I bite down on my tongue hard as the memories surge back to me, although it takes very little to try and keep the sensation weak and hidden as we all pass it. A grand stairway leads us down to a large, crimson door that almost fully replicates the one at the entrance to the Temple itself, most of the decorations the same as well.

Momentarily sheathing my sword, I press my palm against the thick door. _Whatever you may throw at us on the other side of this door_, I think to myself, more so warning whatever may be in the Temple ahead. _We won't go down without a fight._ Nodding at my companions, we thrust our bodies against the large door until it creaks open with a loud groan, allowing us to slip through. Even though we have only just left the Spring, the heat hits us hard, though we don't permit ourselves to stop.

On the other side of the door, it seems, is the first part of the Earth Temple that neither Link nor I have been through while conscious, though Pipit and Karane have by the expressions on their faces. Redrawing my blade, we shuffle as one underneath the gaping mouth of a dragon like structure, coming to stand on a large platform mostly surrounded by lava, large bubbles of the strange liquid bursting onto the unstable ground. Straight ahead is a cave entrance, one too dark to explore, and another set of steps to our left, both worrying to look at.

"Am I the only one who feels like this is easier than we had thought it was going to be?" We all spin around to meet Pipit's gaze, one that scans the vicinity and finds exactly what we weren't expecting; nothing. I swallow thickly, adjusting my grasp on the Goddess Sword and bow my head, focusing deeply. I can feel the darkness all around us, however there is one abundant force that I can sense and cannot locate. I strain myself in order to find it, yet I find it seconds too late.

"Oh, I assure you, child, that I do not intend for you to escape from my grip so easily." While I refuse to react, I hear Karane breath out a sound of surprise as we turn our heads towards the higher platform above the entrance where Ghirahim stands tall, no weapon in sight, hand on his hip dismissively. I subconsciously spread my legs out, making sure that I effortlessly drop into a battle stance, and that he sees it as clear as day; something that I hope to see. "It seems as though a brush with death has sparked passion, or maybe you have an unfinished battle."

I grind down on my teeth. "It seems as though you have come to underestimate us because we let our guard down for a moment." I retort harshly, raising my sword towards him, not relieving myself from the low battle stance. "No matter what you intend to throw at us, we won't give you our submission, and you won't ever be able to! We don't care what you want, because we will die making sure that you don't ever get it!"

He chuckles as my friends join together on either of my sides, raising his free hand to create a sphere of energy that hovers as it expands. "You do not understand that you are nothing more than bacteria clinging to this world that does not even belong to you." He clarifies, distorting his fingers around the ball. "You believe that because destiny opened the way for you, she has given you this land without having to work for it, while those like me have slaved away at this world without so much of a reward."

"Because you don't deserve it!" Pipit shouts back, boldly stepping forwards. "Why do you think that you have the right to do what you want to this world?"

Ghirahim doesn't even choose to respond, flicking his free wrist and sending the energy towards a spot behind us. I stop myself from spinning around at the explosion that it creates, though I can't help myself from flinching at the audacity of it. From what I can hear, something made of stone (maybe the dragon structure) crashes into the lava and knocks the flow of it across part of the platform that we stand on, a constant flow of lava now spewing out from the wall above us.

"You can try and stop us from leaving here, and you can throw as many of your followers at us, but you won't ever be able to understand us." Karane cries without warning, her tone startling me a little. "We haven't come down here because we want to retake this world, but because our friends are in danger due to you, and we don't want to see them hurt. You probably can't understand the concept of care and fear, but aren't going to let you get in the way of us any more."

On this, rather predictably, we all nod at each other and race towards the edge of the platform that leads towards the steps. However, this is far too easy to guess after how Karane spoke, causing us all to skid into a stop when another bout of dark energy slams into the steps, destroying them completely and barring us from even attempting to leap over the river of lava and to safety. From behind, Ghirahim tuts softly. "Such children, unable to comprehend the aspect of defeat..."

I open my mouth to reply, but it is Link who moves away from us all and faces the Demon Lord. "If you want me so badly, then why don't you just focus all efforts on me instead? No," He adds before Ghirahim can speak. "I guess the arrogance of a Demon means that tunnel vision is something that they can't get." He holds his arms out. "If you want me, then I'm right here for the taking! I'm too far away to be stopped." I scream and rush forwards towards him, but I am far too late. Ghirahim darts forwards like a bird to its prey, and I can't ever move as fast.

And yet, I am stood clearly corrected.

A burst of bright magic spreads out from Link, sending the Demon Lord backwards by metres and myself skidding back extremely close to the lava. Ghirahim jumps back up to where he stood before, almost paralysed. Without hesitation, Link snaps his head to the rest of us, and Pipit speaks up. "I came out of that cave before, and it should lead out of the Temple. At least, that's what I saw before they attacked." We don't speak again, setting our eyes on the cave ahead of us.

Pipit goes ahead, knowing the way better than any of us, and Link provides some form of light through the magic that he didn't have before. Karane and I hang at the back, consistently making sure that no enemies begin to follow us down the winding passageways. "Pipit, how long do these go on for?" He doesn't have time to respond before we hear a rally cry from where we once came from, and more shouts that resemble the ones of Bokoblins following close behind. We exchange concerned looks, but carry on.

It isn't long before they catch up with us.

Their tiny eyes glow in the darkness, and we urge each other on. On numerous occasions do each of us trip up, however the person beside us is brisk to pull us back up and onto our feet once more. At some point during our run, the hilt of the Goddess Sword glows, and Fi's voice echoes around the cavernous tunnels. "Mistress, if you direct yourself to the exit of the Earth Temple, then there is an extremely high chance that I will be able to create the magic required to send you, the newest Bearer, and the rest of your companions back to the Sky Realm where neither the Demon Lord nor his Army can reach yet."

"Fi, I—"

"I recommend that you accept this option, for other options merely have a five percent success rate." The hilt's glow dies, and the faintest glimmer of hope sparks deep in my heart. Despite how Link's magic is beginning to die out, the light of dawn is in sight. A tiny smile creases my features, and I pump my legs harder and faster in order for that light to grow bigger over time. White hot adrenaline courses through me, propelling me towards safety.

This safety, although, is extremely short lived. Link and Pipit break into the sun first, however are immediately met with the sounds of Bokoblin cries and swords crying for bloodshed. As soon as Karane and I meet the light, I swing outwards from where the sounds come from as my vision slowly begins to come back to me. And yet, the screeches come form everywhere, and my eyes do not want to focus as quickly as I want them to, and it worries me.

The world opens out before me, and I allow myself to break away from the group, blinking rapidly in order to adjust quicker. Immediately, three Bokoblins appear before me, causing me to fight back on instinct. It takes little time to dispose of them, however it is within seconds that something tears across my back, causing me to gasp in pain and whirl around, meeting the amber gaze of a strange creature.

"These are Lizalfos." Fi speaks into my mind straight away. "This unmistakable monster is equipped with an arm guard made of hard iron. Great physical prowess makes it difficult to predict its movements. You will need to anticipate the direction of its arm guard to successfully land an attack on the exposed angle." I nod, lowering my stance. Despite the small amount of material covering its scaly body, the thick metal arm garment along with the spiked ball (which must have been what hit me) attached to its tail seems more intimidating than anything.

I throw myself at it, meeting its arm guard straight away. I stagger backwards, yet bring my Harp up to parry its counter attack and lunging forwards, stabbing into its soft stomach that is momentarily left unprotected by its guard. The Goddess Sword erupts through its thick skinned back, the Lizalfos countering such an attack by swinging its arm guard across my face, stunning me as it collapses to the ground with a squeal. I breathe heavily, tugging the blade free from its corpse before it rejoins the earth at my feet.

As the dark green blood drips from the sliver of silver in my hand, I step back as far as I can, reconnecting with my companions before its too late. We all stand at each other's side with our backs turned against each other, swords drawn and ready for another wave. "You understand my wants, my desires." An ever so familiar voice calls out in a deep whisper, as if his cold fingers dig into my shoulders as he speaks. I close my eyes for a moment, barely allowing myself such a thing when we are so close to home; and him.

"And you comprehend our wants, our desires too." I shout back before I can help myself, feeling the Goddess Sword hum in reaction to my words, or something else. "We don't care for what you want, as we can cleave the darkness that you bring with you. Maybe you should had ventured to the Hanging Tree before it was too late." While my friends can't resist passing a perplexed glance in my direction, I do not choose to return them.

"It matters not what you have seen." Is the curt response, soon followed by a dark influence befalling the land before us. "If you do not permit me to receive what is rightfully my own, then you will be taught the repercussion of such resistance trough fire and blood and anguish." We all feel the tension growing around us, and we are soon met with shadows twisting and distorting themselves on the ground, all types of creatures rising from them.

"_Scutum_!" Link suddenly shouts from behind me, using the power from deep inside of him to protect us against the masses of creatures leaping at us; blades poised. A circle around is become engulfed in a golden light, a paler hue surrounding the air above it in a form of dome. I raise an eyebrow without hesitation, though any reply dies in my throat as Fi appears straight from the Goddess Sword, eyes boring into my own without warning.

She raises her head, catching Pipit and Karane's stunned expressions. "Mistress, companions, there is no longer need for your weapons to be drawn. I estimate, by an eighty-eight percent chance, that by opening up your Sailcloths at this moment, then I will be able to summon the same power to send you back to the Sky Realm as previously discussed. Would you like me to utilise such power?" I agree without word too quickly to hide my panic, sheathing my sword and Harp in order to hold the Sailcloth firmly with both hands.

Very much like last time, wind emits at our feet and begins to whip at our legs. I brace myself for the effect of the wind, clenching my stomach muscles so that they do not twist as they had done before, only to note that Link is still concentrating on the shield around us, not touching the Sailcloth still secured tightly to his belt. My face drains of colour as the intensity of the wind increases, making me jump for him straight away. I am met with him smile, Fi unleashes her power, and he pulls out his Sailcloth at the last fraction of a second that we are left with in the Eldin Province.

I squeeze my eyes shut as tightly as possible, cutting out of the pain that it tugs against the wounds on my back, my knuckles most likely the odd shade of white that they become under pressure. The Eldin Province twirls out of sight behind closed eyes, covered by a thick cloud of ash and dust that almost makes me choke when I least expect it. I dare to open my eyes as the cloud barrier reinforces itself at my feet, the crimson Column of Light greeting us all.

Being the first to whistle out sharply for my Loftwing, my friends (even Link, who watches closely) follow suit for their Loftwings too. My lavender hue shoots in from behind and I land unevenly against Destiny's back, my fingers unable to resist the temptation of reaching out to stroke her feathers softly. She immediately caws for my attention, causing me to laugh lighting as I deposit my Sailcloth into my bag and take the reigns firmly. "I missed you too." I whisper, leaning down so that she can hear it over the wind.

_"Then I'll whip up another surprise like after your little Ceremony. Too many people have died because of storms in that perch of yours, haven't they?"_ My hands wrap tighter around Destiny's reigns, my stomach jolting with fear. _No..._ A voice whispers in my mind, attempting to calm me. _Fi said that neither he nor his Army could follow us up into the Sky Realm now._ I sigh, catching my the attention of my Loftwing momentarily as I glance over to Link, who is constantly checking the skies around him after what occurred last time. _But that doesn't make me feel any better._

"Mistress." Fi's kind voice jolt me from my thoughts, the sword spirit leaping out from the Goddess Sword, hovering a little ahead of my Loftwing; Destiny not noting her presence. "I congratulate you for managing to escape the Eldin Province, and I believe that because Enemy Forces are unable to reach the Sky Realm at this present time, it would be wise to stay in Skyloft for a minimum of twenty four hours to rest and improve strength. This will boost your chances of survival by forty-eight percent in the Lanayru Province."

"We will. And Fi—" She halts when starting to return to the blade against my back, watching me intently. "T-Thank you... for helping us. We wouldn't be where we were now if you didn't help in such a way." Fi shakes her head, unsure of how to reply. She waits for me to add anything before excusing herself, leaving me alone in the sky with my companions. A pang of sadness crossing my heart when I remember how her past was, and how she asked for a destiny without being prepared for it.

The shadow of Skyloft isn't too far away now, crawling through the mist of dawn, and I begin to think about what we'll face there. Firstly, Link is home, therefore the joy of everyone seeing him alive and well will be satisfying before we slip away to tend to our wounds. Secondly, I must see Father as soon as possible, for we didn't return home last night because of Ghirahim and Impa, and Father will be worried sick about us.

Finally, I hope that Enemy Forces do not acquire a way to the Sky Realm.

As Destiny soars high over our home island and towards the Plaza, anxiety fills me as I feel the thud of her feet against the cool stone of the Plaza, and I force my shaky limbs into motion. Dismounting from my Loftwing, I allow her to nuzzle my chest gently as my companions also land beside me. While neither Karane's nor Pipit's Loftwings act too out of place due to the lack of attention from their masters, Crimson rockets towards Link as soon as he hops off of her, almost knocking him to the ground.

He whispers something to her, and it seems that only I hear it. "I missed you too, Sis." I swallow thickly, recalling the harsh memories accompanied with such words. When he notices that I am watching him, Link straight away recoils and passes me a questioning look. I simply shrug in response, waving off his concerns as I release Destiny back into the skies around me; him following suit. As soon as they leave, he speaks up again. "We should head back to the Academy."

"Link?" I call out when the others agree and begin to move. He stops completely and turns, watching me with a questioning glance. "How... how did you do all that down there? I thought that Magic couldn't be honed like that..."

He shifts uncomfortably and shrugs. "Impa taught me a lot before she betrayed us." I glance away from him as he leaves, looking at the cloud barrier with an unsettled feeling in my gut.

Since the sun barely peeks over the cloud barrier, very few in Skyloft rise with the dawn, leaving us isolated in the Plaza. I turn my head up to the sky above, the sounds of young Loftwings calling out for their parents rather comforting to hear after the silent chambers of the Earth Temple. I barely have time to think before I shake myself free from my daze, catching up with my friends as we make our way up the dusty pathway that leads straight towards the Knight Academy.

_It's good to be..._ Karane, who is ahead of us, halts suddenly. I raise a brow at him as the rest of us halt with him. He holds his hand out, plucking something from the ground and inspecting it. When I shuffle around to see what he is checking, something soft pats my head. Freezing up, I catch whatever fell atop my head when the breeze knocks it from my scalp. A small, green leaf sits contently on my hand, the edges of it a little brown. "Is it really the beginning of Autumn all ready?"

"Autumn usually starts a few days after the Wing Ceremony, since the Ceremony is like a farewell to Summer." Pipit muses as I shake the leaf free from the confinements of my palm. He peers around the island before us. "Today must be the Autumnal Equinox..." We choose not to take long to take this in before moving along once more, the Knight Academy rising up through the morning fog. Lanterns hang high from the metal gates that groan as they are pushed open, guiding our way to safety.

I make my way to the front of the group, no Knights around the Academy to notice us as I twist the handle of the door, making my way inside. The warmth of the indoors greets us warmly, the rug beneath our feet all ready spoilt by the dirt and rocks that hug our boots. My hand catches one of the flowers growing at its own pace in the pot beside us, intertwining it between my fingers as I pass it. Shutting the door quietly behind us so we don't wake anybody, we creep through the dead halls of the Academy.

We, as one, don't even bother to disperse to our rooms (especially since Pipit no longer resides in the Academy) before heading up the staircase at the end of the corridor, myself leading the way to Father's Office. Despite the lack of islanders up at this time in the morning, Father is the one to rise with the dawn, believing that it is the will of the Goddess to rise at that certain time. Standing before the door, I knock twice, falling limp with relief at the sound of Father's voice on the other side. I break inside without hesitation, my grin fading when I see Father.

The large mass of candles hanging from the ceiling and atop his desk cast eerie shadows across his face, showing how pale it is. He doesn't seem to have had any sleep, tossing and turning all night, but he puts on a brave face as he meets my eyes, those same orbs widening when he realises that it isn't any of the Instructors. "Z-Zelda...?" He breathes, cautiously rising from his seat in shock. "My dear..." His face slips into a grin, and he surges forwards to draw me into a hug.

"Father..." I breathe back, returning the embrace just as tightly, cringing when his hands meet the light wound on my back. He pulls back without hesitation, eyes sparkling when his fingers become wet with spattered blood. I bow my head, uncomfortable as his eyes follow me constantly. In response to his words, I gulp. "I... I'm sorry for being late, Father, but we..."

A soft cough jars me from speaking, thankfully halting me before I can make any more of a fool of myself. Father glances upwards, causing me to turn around to see Karane and Pipit still standing in the doorway, Link stepping forwards; the bearer of the cough. I slide out of the way as Father moves towards him, unsure of whether he exists or is but a mere figment of his imagination. Like the rest of us, he sees the scars, the bruises, but that doesn't matter.

Link places a hesitant hand out into the open, and Father does clutch it, however draws him into a tight hug as well. I smile at him when he peeks his head out, my pain no longer felt. By the time that they pull away, Pipit and Karane have joined in too, moving close to me and holding our arms around each other's waists. At the small commotion at such an hour, Instructor Owlan appears, bright eyes wide with wonder. Father notes this and twists his gaze to meet the older man.

My smile grows. _We're home..._

* * *

Within the hour we are treated and attended to, my wounds covered in salve and small bandages, word of our return slowly bubbling across the island as more Knights notice and then spread the word. Most of Link's wounds had been healed in the Temple, as had Karane's and Pipit's too, so they opted to make their way around the island and speak to those who they had missed, and I let them while I stayed close to Father, even while Fi added an entry of the Eldin Province to one of his many books.

Once vaguely clarifying what had occurred in Eldin, of course skimming over my brush with death and other minor details, Father and I sit together in his Office, arms around each other and taking in what we had missed. The sun shines through the propped open window, the candles from earlier snuffed out, wax solidified as the Autumn breeze wafts in the smell of grass from outside. I let my eyes slip shut, taking in his scent.

"Father..." I say quietly after a while, remembering what Pipit had said earlier this morning. "Is the Autumnal Equinox Celebration still occurring tonight?"

He sighs a little, holding me tighter. "I didn't want to let such an event go ahead with Link missing, but I knew that it was one of the most anticipated gatherings in Skyloft. I suppose it just helps that Link will be present to ease the pressure of it." He pauses. "Are you still willing to take part?" I exhale myself, unable to speak for a while as I take the idea into consideration. While I am pleased to know that the gathering will still be going ahead, it then puts the pressure on me when it comes to how long I will stay in Skyloft for.

The longer that I stay here, the less that I will want to leave.

When I chose to conduct the Wing Ceremony's Ritual, the role did not end on that fated day. Without the change of fate's course, it would be numerous care free days before all on the island congregated (usually at the Lumpy Pumpkin) to celebrate the oncoming of Autumn, and soon to be Winter. My role was of that of the Goddess in the Ritual, and, to complete such a role, am to perform a song in honour of the Goddess's gift of music at the Celebration in the evening.

I rest my head against Father's shoulder. _I just want to stay away from the Surface, if only for one night. They won't be able to break through the cloud barrier yet, will they?_ "I will." I finally agree. "I need to fulfil my role, and I don't want to return to the Surface... not just yet." He smiles sympathetically at me, handing me a large hug before finally letting me go. We stay closer, just for a little longer, before we finally choose to part ways. Father still has a duty to hold up, and I want to find my friends, though we know that we are only a few minutes apart now.

Finally stepping free from the room, I smile and make small conversation with the passing Knights, directing myself mainly towards the Kitchen when finding out that my companions were last seen there. Before I meet them, I quickly change into a deep pink, long sleeved garment that follows my figure down past my hips in flicked motions, a white skirt covering my legs. Slipping into my brown boots, I draw my hair back into a tight ponytail before meeting the company below.

As soon as I step into the Kitchen, Karane is the first to notice me as Henya sidles away from stoking the fire that her, Pipit, and Link sit beside. I grin and sit beside Link, subconsciously shuffling closer to him without thinking about it. I don't choose to grab food, simply a glass of water instead. "You've been upstairs for a while." She muses as soon as I set my glass down on the table. "Did you tell your Dad about what happened?"

I shrug slightly, taking a moment before speaking. "Mostly." I begin thinly. "I skipped over most parts, but he knows the general events. He, um, also said that the Autumn Equinox is on tonight." They all stop eating to look at me, questions silently thrusting themselves at me. I hold my hands up, leaning my elbows against the table as I drop my voice and tone. "Look, I know that there are monsters down on the Surface that want certain things, but I refuse to zip in and out of town when we have just got Link home."

My friends are silent, and it is Link who speaks up after several minutes pass. "I think it's a good idea." A smile tugs at my lips, and both Pipit and Karane are a little more convinced. "We need to rest up anyway, and then decide our next movements. I didn't understand what was going on until it was too late—" We all begin to protest, but he shakes his head. "—and I can't afford to let that happen again. We need a plan this time, and we can't have a plan if we are too tired or caught up in everything to think. It will do us the best, I think."

We stare at him for a long time, nothing but the clattering of cutlery and action from spars outside covering such quietness, the fire crackling behind me warmly against my back. Pipit is the next one to speak. "To be honest, going to the Celebration might help take our minds off of everything... if only just for one night." He pauses. "We should just rest up first. We were just waiting for you to come back." He rises to his feet, taking his empty plate and cutlery. "I'll see what I can do for Eagus, but I'll be up for a spar."

We mumble our goodbyes as he deposits his food, Henya noting something about his return with a grin. Once Pipit leaves, it isn't long before Karane gets ready to leave as well. "I better be off too. I've had more than enough rest, so I'll see what I can do around the island." She collects her plate up, but points at us two with a sudden sense of seriousness. "You two go and get some sleep. You look like you need it." She's off before we can say anything, asking Henya if there is anything that she can do.

"There are our orders." Link sighs after a moment, moving to rise as well. "I suppose it's the least we can do before preparing to head out in the next day or so." We move together and deposit or things, our offer to help clean up briskly rejected, allowing us to leave. The gorgeous sunlight continues to filter into the Academy's interior, brightening my mood as we stop outside his dorm. "I..." He stops when he doesn't know what to say and I jump forwards in order to wrap my arms around him.

I lean into his ear and whisper: "I won't let him hurt you again."

Before he can say anything in response, I pull myself away and make my way towards the staircase, reaching my own room within the minute. Clicking the door open, the sweet smell of home wafts against my nostrils, the warmth and light lifting my spirits. And yet, I take no time before propping a board hidden behind my wardrobe against the window and settling down under my sheets, not even bothering to change. I let my eyes flutter shut, exhaustion washing over me as I sink further into my bed, hearing Mother's voice and imagining her soothing voice.

_"Go to sleep, rest upon your bed, may this night bring dreams to your head. Hear my voice, never let it die, keep this lullaby. Soon the sun shall set on, long it will be till dawn, never from you will I be gone. Carry on, rid this world of fear, now the time is near, peace will soon reign here..."_

~*O*~

_I stand in a void of darkness, an abyss of evil, no one here but myself. I cannot move my body, yet I can shift my head around to search for any sort of sign that other forms of life. A roar silences through the sound of my breathing, rattling my bones, and I force myself to hastily search around for the beast that it belongs to. My wide eyes don't take long before locking onto a gigantic creature of pure shadow, dominating over my petite form._

_"When the light of the Goddess's Sword shines bright, a great apocalypse will wake from its long slumber." I recall Fi speaking such words to me not long after I had drawn the Goddess Sword in the Chamber of the Sword, but it is not her who speaks this time. "Do not fear, for it is then one close to me, guided by my hand, shall reveal herself in a place most sacred. The youth shall be guided by one born of the blade: one who is also youthful in likeness yet wise with knowledge immeasurable."_

_I barely register the words through my fear as the large beast bares thousands of pearly white teeth stained with blood and decay. I gulp at the sheer size of it and the teeth it bears, its entire form drowned in a mass of black smoke, although I am forbidden to cry out for help in this strange realm. I try my best to move, speak, or do anything at all, but I am frozen to the spot like a sacrifice awaiting for her blood to be shed in the worst way possible._

_This is, until a blinding light cuts through the area._

_I gasp in fright, even if it is silent, forcing my eyes away until they can finally readjust to the amount of light now present. By the time that I look back up, the large creature is drenched in light as well, and a familiar voice cuts through the darkness. "Mistress..." I snap my head up at Fi's voice, realising that the light is a deep purple. I attempt to ask for help, though I am still not allowed to. "I must warn you, Dominae, that there is danger ahead of you. I cannot calculate who it is striving for, however, so I advise that you continue at full caution."_

_My stomach drops when the light and her voice dissipates, and the creature's booming cry feels like it is bursting my eardrums. I tense myself up for what awaits me, however the beast is submerged by the light as it fades away, destroying it entirely. A smile covers my face as I am finally free to move, only to turn around and meet those same teeth once more. It rears back wildly, then dips down towards me. I release a scream as I hold my arms above me, teeth slicing through my body and decimating my life._

~*O*~

I bolt upright with a scream, my body becoming more and more twisted up in my bed sheets as I thrash about, toppling off of my bed in a delirious manner. I try to fight off the monster before my eyes, and it takes me several minutes to comprehend that there is no creature in front of me any longer, and I haven't been torn apart atom by atom. I cautiously untangle myself from the confinements of my sheets before rising to my feet, thanking the Goddess that no one heard me.

Dragging the board from my window, I cringe at the sudden amount of sunlight pouring into my chambers. Sighing deeply, I push the window fully open and lean my head out, eyes casting straight down to the sea of clouds beneath me, no physical island there to save me if I ever fell. I could never have my window open like this when I was little because of that, but I know the risks now, and I know that I wouldn't fall now because the window is too small. I shake my head, noticing how the sun is just beginning its descent, meaning that I need to get up and about.

The door suddenly swings open with full force, and I whirl around to meet another pair of wild blue eyes. As soon as my heart returns to its regular pace. "I-I'm all right, Link." I mutter quietly as he steps further into the room. "Just a nightmare, but I'm fine now. I'm sorry if I woke you..." He shakes his head and waves me off, although I notice something as he tries to leave. He doesn't look like he has had much sleep either, or comfortable sleep for that. I reach out and grasp his arm, causing him to turn and force a smile.

"I wasn't expecting to get much good sleep either." He confesses, seeing how I am looking at him. "I think I'm going for a walk..." He moves to go again, but I tug him back. He raises a brow at me, and I shake my head violently. He chuckles a little and I retract my hand, causing me to smile sheepishly as he holds a hand out to me. "I could use some company." I take his offer and follow him hand in hand, my mind casting back to the time that we spent performing the Ritual before everything died.

_"I-I really want to talk to you about something that's been on my mind for a while now. I'm just not sure how to say it."_

* * *

We meet up with Karane during the walk and carry on the rest of the day with her, shifting around and stopping every now and again to take in what feels like such distant memories, laughing over better times and wistful memories. By the time that we are filled with joy and longing, the sky is dyed with crushed pumpkins, streaking with beautiful red clouds, and we make our way to the other side of the island when we catch wind of where Pipit was after he had apparently been moving all over the island.

The Residential District is filled with most of the islanders at this hour, whether they be chatting on the bridge, cleaning their clothes and wares, or simply taking in the landscape like we were earlier. We soon spot Pipit's home, the bricks painted a red colour, even if it has faded over time. Link knocks on the door and we all wait. There is a clattering of plates from inside, and something falling onto the ground, however it's Pipit's mother who opens the door.

Mallara grins as her usual self, blue-green eyes sparkling with joy. Her hair is half done, most likely for the Autumn Equinox, and twisted into two large ringlets down both of her shoulders. Her bright clothes are still patched up, but she is clearly making the effort for just one night. "Oh, I'm sorry. You caught me at the wrong—" Her eyes widen when she notices Link, apparently hearing the news of his return but only managing to see him now. She reaches forwards and grabs him tightly, her suffocating hugs never changing.

That's another reason why we were all so devastated (other than the fact that it was such a tragic day): Link is loved by everyone, other than Groose I suppose.

Then Pipit appears in the doorway too, leaning against the door frame. "Well, this is certainly great to see, but this door isn't big enough for three people." Mallara moves away from Link at Pipit's subtle request, moving over to hug me too. He whispers something into Link's ear, and I freeze when I hear something about brothers. _"Only a friend? Not even close to "best friend"?"_ I remember the reasoning behind Pipit's words.

I shake the thoughts away, feeling uncomfortable about being here again. As Pipit finally lets go, we bid an emotional Mallara goodbye, even if she does hug Link again, and begin walking around the island at our own pace again, taking in the beautiful sights of Skyloft at the beginning of Autumn.

"So..." Karane says suddenly, noting how all of us are quieter than before. "Who's ready for the Celebration tonight? After all that's happened, I think it's a good think for us to take our mind off of everything. Even just a little." I smile and so does Pipit, yet Link chooses to keep quiet. "Link?" He continues to say nothing, shrugging without a second thought. And yet, when I move to say something, Pipit speaks up just before I can, nudging him slightly to catch his attention.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He questions quietly, glancing at Karane and I for a moment. "Alone."

Frowning a little, Link complies and follows his friend to a spot close to Peatrice's home, leaving Karane and I to sit on the steps leading down to the lakeside. They speak in hushed tones, but my ears prick up when I hear Link talking about staying here in order to not place danger upon the islanders in case monsters finally grant themselves access to the Sky Realm, and Pipit says something connecting back to the Earth Temple and what was said there.

"Karane..." I catch her attention, looking down at the steps beneath me. "What happened between you and Pipit in the Earth Temple? He won't tell me, but something did happen. I know it, and I want to help you as my closest friends." She is silent for the longest time, and I pierce my eyes into hers in order to gather some form of response. I reach out and place a soft hand atop her shoulder, hoping that she will say something, even if it is only a tiny piece of information.

"He..." She shakes her head, turning fully to meet my orbs evenly. "We kissed, Zelda, and he told me that he loved me." I part my lips in happiness, because I know that they have been pining for each other for a long time, but I see the glimmer in her eyes, and something else sits on the tip of her tongue. "But after Jones I..." She huffs, ignoring my attempts to speak. She had told me about him a long time ago, and I knew how it had affected her, but Pipit isn't like that, and she doesn't want to be left alone like she was then.

I take a deep breath in, then take her hand hesitantly. She refuses to meet my eyes. "Karane, I know how much he affected you, and how much you don't want to let the concept of the past be a premonition for the future, but you must see that Pipit and Jones are never alike. They are both kind and considerate, yes, but Pipit is more determined and loyal to anything than anyone else; other than Link, I guess." She smiles a little, though it's forced. "It will take time, Karane, but there won't be a future to look forward to if you're stuck with Jones."

She goes to say something, however Link and Pipit return to our sides, and I suddenly remember something. "I need to prepare my song for the Equinox." I glance back at Karane, nodding once to pass her some form of confidence, then turn back to Pipit and Link. "I'll see you soon." Surprised at my sudden wish to leave, they say their goodbyes before I rush off, determined not only to prepare a song, but use one that has meaning for those that I love.

After all, music speaks what cannot be expressed.


	13. Equinox

_"We know what we are, but know not what we may be."_

~William Shakespeare~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 13: Equinox

I sit in my room, practising the last chorus of my song. Ever since I collected the Goddess Sword from Father, I've been locked away in my room with my guitar and Harp, both gifts from Father, to see which suited the song best. Back when I had first accepted the role of the Goddess at this year's Ceremony, I had began to write a song of my own for this very night, however I was never able to complete it. And yet, I found the music sheet to an old folk song from generations ago that is structured better and easier to learn.

As I readjust the music sheet on my desk, I hear a knock at my door. I call for them to enter, turning to watch as Link does so. I raise a brow, unsure of why he is here instead of with Karane and Pipit, but rise to greet him. A glint of regret shines in his eyes, and he barely stutters out what he has to say. "I-I just wanted to see if you were all right, but it's obvious that you're in the middle of rehersing, so I'll just..."

As he speaks, he all ready moves to leave, although I repeat what occurred earlier and rush forwards, grabbing his arm and halting him. Using my free arm to close the door behind him, I watch him intently, only to find that he has risen the same barrier that I have grown accustomed to, one that I detest in every way because I can't understand what he is thinking, therefore I cannot find a way to bring him back into the light.

Minutes pass before he finally releases a sigh, resting his hand on my arm. "I know that I haven't been... the easiest to cope with lately, but I'm trying my hardest not to make you hate me any more than you must all ready do." I go to protest, yet he cuts me off with ease. "I know that all of this is scaring you, I can see it in your eyes, and I'm not helping you like I should. Out of everyone on the island, I'm one of the only people who understands, but I'm not helping."

"It may be hard to stay calm all of the time, but I understand that you're scared too." We hug, and I shush his words again when he tries to apologise more. He releases himself when he remembers something, walking over to the spot where he placed something as he came in and reveals a basket of flowers. Blessed Butterflies fill my stomach at the sight of them. "What have you gotten all of them for? It's the first day of Autumn. There weren't that many flowers out."

He grins. "Then you take them from the pots in the Academy." I shake my head at that. "And the victor of the Ceremony is supposed to give their Goddess a token for the festivities. This is mine." He gestures to the floor, and I cautiously sit down. He kneels before me and places the basket into my lap. "Oh steward of the Goddess, allow me to present a craft of my own to honour your great deed to the Goddess. Through times good and bad, may the crafts that we have exchanged shine light into our futures."

I smile lightly and push my hands through the flowers, fingers wrapping around something smooth and wooden. I tug it out, revealing a large statuette of two figures; male and female. The figure in front, the woman, holds one hand out towards me, eyes closed in deep focus as she holds my Harp in her other hand. The man stands closely behind them, sword held around the girl, tip close to her outstretched hand as if their enemy is before them.

"Link... this is—"

"It isn't much." He cuts in, rising to his feet as I continue to stare at it in awe. "But I saw a picture like it in Historical and Mythical Studies about the Goddess and—"

"Zelda, can you come here a minute? I need your help with something." Karane calls through the door, her knucles rapping against the wood.

"I think that's my cue to leave you." Link remarks, voice fading as his eyes fall onto my open window. I turn to see what he is looking at, only to see my window snap open suddenly in response to the shift in wind; just like it did on that day. "I-I'll see you soon." I whirl back around, but he files out of my room before I can stop him._ "I-I really want to talk to you about something that's been on my mind for a while now."_ His voice echoes through my mind. _"I'm just not sure how to say it."_

"I won't let you fall again..."

"Is everything all right?" I watch as Karane slips inside, corncern etched into her features. I force a smile and nod, refusing to let this threat of a Skyloft invasion darken the night of the islanders when they are celebrating innocently after the shock of the Wing Ceremony's aftermath. "Come on, Zelda, stick with it. You need to help me, remember?" I stay quiet as she squeezes my hand and makes the short journey to her room with me in tow.

She orders me to sit down on her bed before sifting through her own clothes. Her bedroom has always been the same ever since we were little, furniture covered in lace that her mother had taught her how to style, school books and equipment neatly piled around her room and covering the few Pictographs that she has of her mother and father. A emerald green dress is draped over the back of her chair, shining in the dimming sunlight that sets outside her open window.

"What are you getting? Is it for me?" I ask as polietly as I can, holding my ground in case she wants it to be a surprise. I become slightly suspicious when she doesn't reply and move to question her again when she finally finds what she wants to and pivots around to show me. Thee round-neck dress is a deep lilac colour down to the bottom of hem around the ribs, the rest pure white and going down until it reach the ankles.

She smiles at me genuinely. "You once tried this on and it doesn't fit me any more. I want you to wear it for me."

"Karane..." I whisper, moving to my feet. "I can't take what your mother left for you, whether it does fit you or not. I cannot do that to you." And yet she shakes her head, refusing to keep it. "Please Karane. I won't take this from you. You only have so much left from your family, and she had always meant it for you."

She places the hanger back over the rail, then turns to me and takes both of my hands into hers. "I can't wear it, Zelda. It doesn't fit me, yes, but I can't walk in her footsteps. They are too golden for feet like mine." I go to stop her, however she breathes out a short laugh and shakes her head. "That's not a life that I want to live, and so I want to see something of her properly one last time before I take my own path in life, wherever that takes me. Please, Zelda, can you please do this for me?"

A tiny voice at the back of my mind screams for me to refuse, to protest in every way, but my heart wins. "It would be my honour."

She embraces me tightly, then whispers into my ear, "Go and get ready, and I'll help you, okay?" When I pull away I silently agree. She hesitates for a long time, then places the garments into my hands. I leave her alone, determined to fulfil her plight in the best way possible.

I sigh as I return to my room, drapin the dress over the bed and looking down upon it. Noticing the flecks of dirt scattered across my skin, I make my way to the Bathroom. I strip my shoes off, my bare feet padding softly against the cool ground. Undressing, I step into the warm bath. I relax as soon as I find a comfortable position. Guiding the water across my skin with my hands, I watch in disgust as layers of dirt is peeled off of my body and mixes in with that water on contact. I try my hardest to ignore the smell of blood, sweat, and ash.

Once cleaned, I grab one of the orange towels dangling from a hook on the wall and begin drying myself off. I quickly wash the grime away from the edges of the bath and leave the Bathroom with all of my things; returning to my room to drop everything off. Checking that the coast is clesr, I rush back to my own room and fold up the dress I obtained on the evening of the Wing Ceremony, slipping on Karane's dress and somehow finding that it is a perfect fit on me.

I knock on Karane's room, finding her dressed and ready when she opens the door. Her hair cascades down her back in small waves, her green dress looking beautiful with her crystal necklace. Her lips tug up into a sad smile, and she pushes her chair under her desk from where she was sitting before. "You look so lovely in that dress." She says quietly, a little upset from the memories, but she seems to be happy at the same time, seeing those memories in the dress and how her path is now laid out before her.

"It's okay to be upset, Karane." She smiles though says nothing, merely gesturing for me to sit on the bed. I follow suit and she takes a seat behind me, placing my shoes on thr ground and the basket that Link gave to me on the bed. As I pull the shoes onto my feet, she brushes my dry hair and begins weaving it around each other to create an intricate design on my head. I had always enjoyed Mother crafting designs with my hair, and Karane doing the same now stirs something warm inside of me.

From what I can feel, she plaits my hair tightly from the crown of my head to the tips of my hair. I remember her asking for me to be her test subject for things like these when I was younger, and it happened so much that I had grown used to what she was doing without even looking in the mirror during or afterward. Once she finishes, I notice her pluck the flowers from the basket and begin placing them into my hair too.

And then she rises, smiling down at me and holding the statuette. "After all that you've been through, what you both have been through, this is a night for you both."

"I know, but I just wish that none of this had to have happened in the first place." I relent after a pregnant silence, avoiding Karane's eyes as my heart speaks out for the first time in a while when we are out of danger. "After tonight, which could fall into catastrophe after what happened in Eldin, we have to go back down onto the Surface and put everyone in danger again because we have no idea who to trust any more."

"Hey." She forces me to look at her, and I realise how strong she sounds after seeing me in her mother's dress. "Yes tonight will be tense and hard to stay for long because of how happy and innocent the islanders will be, but this is also a victory on our side. We managed to escape the Earth Temple without losing anyone, and the monsters can't yet physically get through the cloud barrier like we can. We may not be completely safe, but we are safer than we were yesterday."

"But—"

"Let's go before they leave without us." She cuts in before I can say anything else, pulling me to my feet and pulling some hair out of my eyes. "We'll be all right soon, Zelda, no matter what happens." I quietly thank her, hug her tightly for the longest of time, then we both hook arms and move out together. Despite the anxiety raging inside of me, I know that having friends nearby, especially when Karane's dress brushes over something on the inside of her leg.

"Karane, is that...?"

She shrugs when I trail off, taking the railing as we move down the stairway in unison. "Taking the Goddess Sword would be suspicious and taking something from the Sparring Hall will be even worse." She explains in a murmur in case anyone overhears. "It's a fact that senior Knights should always have a weapon to hand, but the men will be wearing their uniforms and the women aren't necessarily expected to. So, if something does happen, then there is a weapon for you and for me there to surprise the enemy."

"I can always count on you to think ahead. I wish that I had too..."

A smile tugs at the corners of her mouth as we spot Link and Pipit waiting for us ahead and, as Karane said, in their uniforms with weapons to hand. "I couldn't have them on you when you had to perform, but I can give you yours after if it makes you more comfortable." I nod in agreement as we near them, and she raises her voice as she greets them. "Are we ready?"

"I think we may just be." Pipit replies, hesitating when he goes to hold her hand. Meanwhile Link silently agrees, a little distant. I pick up on it, but decide to ask him later. Pipit nods to the both of us, then gestures for him and Karane to walk on ahead together which she takes cautiously, leaving Link and I to walk on behind them together as well. He holds his hand out for me, and I take it gingerly, the thought of weapons around me making me feel safe, but also the reason for actually having them in the first place chills me to the bone.

We pass the flowerless plant pots and step outside into the evening air, a cold wind slamming hard into us. Twilight fills the world around us, dyeing the island and the sky with it a wild array of fiery light and purple clouds. Lanterns light the pathways around the island up beautifully, clusters of birds dotted about in the flower beds. I smile as Pipit and Karane chat quietly, Link whistling a sweet island tune as we make our way down to the Plaza.

Many have already gathered in the Plaza, and Groose is thankfully too distracted trying to chat Orielle up to notice that I'm here. We wave and greet people, the islanders still passing on their happiness for Link's safe return. As the stars begin to open up for the night, we walk towards the diving platform, and I feel Link tense at my side. I turn on him, hoping that he doesn't notice the concern on my face and cover himself.

I pull him over to one side after we call for our Loftwings. "Hey, we can fly together if you want." He shakes his head. "It's all right to be worried about this, given the circumstances." He shakes his head again, and this time two Loftwings come into view. "I won't let it happen again, okay? This is going to be fine..." A piercing squawk sounds from behind us, and Crimson thuds against the soft stone almost soundlessly. Crimson recognises her master and bounds for him in excitement, nearly knocking him to the ground as she does so.

Destiny follows suit, nudging my chest and demanding that I pet her. "I think someone isn't going to come with us yet. We better wait for Crimson to let him breathe, though." I spin around at the voice, watching as Pipit and Karane move towards us. "The island is ready to leave. Is everyone ready?"

We both nod in agreement and mount our Loftwings, and Link forces a smile when I glance at him with a questioning look. "I am perfectly fine with flying, Zelda. You don't need to worry about me now." Nudging Destiny's sides, I follow the rest of the islanders as we burst forth into the Sky Realm with a few flaps from our Loftwings. The cold breeze sends shivers down my body, but I push onward nonetheless.

I shift my head over to Link, noticing that his hands are so tightly around Crimson's reigns that it is causing his hands to shake. He spots me and smiles, although I can tell that it's forced. The night closes in around me, and I allow my eyes to flutter shut and calm myself through the old folk song that I will be singing tonight. I try to ignore the lack of weight from the Goddess Sword at my side and Fi here to comfort me. I can't let this get to me, but I can't act as if nothing could happen during this celebration.

What do I do?

* * *

Thankfully, thanks be to the Goddess, it doesn't take much longer to get to the Lumpy Pumpkin. Most of the islanders have all ready landed on the small island when us four arrive, and the intense smell of Pumpkin Soup is already making my stomach grumble loudly. I slowly dismount when a hand catches mine. I gasp at the sudden gesture, only to find a slightly pal-faced Link standing there instead of the Demon Lord.

"Oh Link..." I whisper tenderly, holding his cheek. "You look terrible... you shouldn't have to be alone in this."

"But I'm not alone." He says quietly, shaking his head. "I have you. And Pipit and Karane too. I gues I'm just not used to flying again after..." He hesitates, and for the first time I see the memories haunting him; not just the fall, but him running for his life or through the Temple and straight into danger. I see all of it in a single flash of his eyes, all of the pain or fear that he has kept hidden for so long.

But then it all fades away, and he takes my hand tightly.

"Let's go in."

The Lumpy Pumpkin is bursting with excitement and chatter as we enter. The pumpkin-shaped pub is as lively as ever, the sweet scenet of pumpkins wafting in through the open doors and windows, cool breeze keeping the pub from becoming hot and stuffy. And while I am not the largest fan of alcohol in the Sky Realm, not even the smell bothers me. What does bother me is that the islanders are all ready dancing, drinking, and socialising. They are happy, and I don't want that to die. I can't be happy with them, after all, and is why my body has tensed all over.

I wish that I could feel the weight of a weapon against me, and I find that I may ask to complete my Honour to the Goddess early so that I can take a dagger from Karane and feel ever so slightly better. I could also have one or two drinks to numb me down, but that won't work in the grand scheme of things. I take a slow, deep breath and focus on how happy the islanders are and how we will keep them this happy no matter if danger arrives or does now. All that I can wish for is that what Fi says is true: they haven't figured out how to physically get up here, and the Black Tornado was purely magical.

I wish that I had Fi too...

Pumm, the owner of the pub, is incredibly busy as he dashes around behind the counter, producing beverages by the litre and food by the second, furiously working to make sure that we enjoy the celebration and also so that he can enjoy it later on when everything settles more. Kina is also on her feet all of the time as she serves everybody that she can, taking compliments from sober and drunk islanders alike until her shift ends. I had told her one night here that she shouldn't have to work for the most of the night, and that I could have helped her, but she had politely declined, as always.

As one, we shuffle in through the wedged open doors, through the masses and upstairs, finding and taking the first table that we can find. It is filled with students and friends from the island and covered in used glasses, but we don't mind. We tend to stay upstairs when we come here, and tonight is no different. Most of the islanders will tend to stay downstairs where the heart of the festivities is, leaving upstairs greatly quieter, even if I cannot hear myself think no matter where I am. Kina soon arrives, spotting us from below and dumps as many drinks as she can down onto the table.

Everyone reaches forwards and takes a glass each, and I notice how myself, Link, Pipit, and Karane all stick to water despite the loud protests that end in laughs. Cawlin and Stritch sit together without Groose, who seems to desire downstairs rather than sitting with friends, while Fledge sits next to Orielle and Parrow, both sides joining with us. As soon as the drinks begin to go down and more are put in our direction, the room begins to get louder and louder, time ssoon becomming forgotten. I start to grow used to the sound, but I still find myself flinching at sudden jolts of sound.

My mind is still on the Surface, the rest of my body numb and alert, eyes watching for any sign of danger or distress.

All of that, however, is bought to an abrupt halt when I begin to hear shouts of, "Honorem! Honorem!" and all I can think is, _It's time..._

Everyone on the table turns to me, and I can't help but swallow thickly as the rest of the people below do the same, a suffocating silence beheading the sheer volume that danced through the pub seconds before. People soon begin to increase in audacity again, but they only call "Honorem!" and my name. Link squeezes my arm once, and I pass him a small smile as I walk down the stairs with shaky legs and move towards the stage. Somewhere in the room, someone blows out some of the candles around the room, leaving the ones on the chandelier and on each side of the stage alight.

Clenching my hands into fists for a moment, I relax them and take my place onto the stage, the dim lighting revealing only the sea of eyes staring at me. Shaking my head, I nod once at them and they fall silent, and I lower myself into a kneel, feeling Father's prescence nearby as an unfamiliar sensation courses through me. "Once acting in the Goddess's stead, I now honour her through the power of music that she bestowed upon us. I stand before you and speak for you, the Goddess's people, and serve no other purpose tonight other than to honour the Goddess's sacrifices for us."

_And to protect you from those who seek to defy her._

The crowd stays silent.

I inhale deeply, locating the guitar on its stand surrounded by many other instruments for me to use. My heart aches to use the harp, but I cannot, not now. Turning back towards them all, I take my seat on a small stool, quaking fingers hovering over the strings. _Please, great Goddess, protect us all from the wrath of those who seek to steal my friends, harm my home, and destroy anything that stands in their way. I beg of you to listen to the voice of your chosen... for none of us can survive if you do not protect us with your divinity._

I begin.

The chords are slow at first, but I can hear the reaction from the crowd bubbling free and into the atmosphere, lifting it immediately. I keep my head down, recalling the words of the old Skyloftian folk song that I am about to sing. I had always wanted to be traditional about this moment ever since I was chosen to act in the Goddess's stead this year, but I can't hear that song anywhere else but on my Harp standing before the Statuette of the Goddess, ready to recieve a blur of images to aid me in the Goddess's Mission.

_"Tell me why, the reason I am here,_   
_Just only you I see from far away_   
_I've come for you."_

_"Don't know why, I searched all night and day,_   
_But when I'm here, darkness came_   
_No lights to show the way."_

_"Dark despair, still I seek for you._   
_All I long to see was your smile."_

I can hear people tapping their fingers against the table and feet against the floor to the rhythm of the beat. Blessed Butterflies swarm around my stomach, sending me dizzy a little. I begin to remind myself of the song that bought this song about, hoping that it will calm my nerves as I finally lift my head and search around for danger as I do so. All of my friends are standing against the edge of the balcony, smiling as they urge me to sing my heart out and not be afraid of the darkness that could be closing in around us. I see Father beside Kina, the both of them stunned that I have not been traditional but ecstatic too.

_"I know I won't look behind, I see no regrets_   
_No guiding lights so dark, are you my light?_   
_But now I am here, and you're close to me._   
_My heart is with you, forever and ever..."_

_"See this place, the end of world she fears,_   
_No shining lights anywhere_   
_This emptiness in tears."  
_

In Skyloftian legend, there was a young boy whose home island was savagely attacked by monsters where most of his friends and islanders were wiped out, leaving him and a few others left to determine what this attack could have possibly meant. However in the midst of this attack, he lost his best friend, a girl that he cared for dearly. He then took up a holy blade and searched everywhere to seek revenge upon those who attacked his home, killed his people, and murdered the one that he cared for more than anything.

_"Didn't know_   
_It was you all along,_   
_You were chasing after my shadows."_

All along, however, she was alive and molded into a weapon of war by those who had attacked his home, leaving her with no memory of her "previous life". Despite this, the boy soon found her and pursued her right into the enemy's hands, fighting without hesitation to seek his revenge upon all that he had lost. When the great enemy was defeated, the one he cared for screamed for him not to take such revenge, and he chose to agree with her and not kill him. The boy had been overclouded with revenge and anger that he had forgotten what it was like to finally have his best friend back, and that he was being controlled all along by his emotions.

_"I know I won't look behind, I see no regrets._   
_No guiding lights so dark, are you my light?_   
_But now I am here, and you're close to me._   
_My heart is with you, forever and ever..."_

_"No I won't let you go, I will hold it in my arms_   
_Oh! This light was you!"_

And maybe I will become like that boy in the future. Maybe I will become so overwhelmed with emotion, more specifically anger and revenge, that I will forget about protecting those that I love. I don't want to do that, I don't want to forget my own humanity just for the sake of revenge, but I also know that it is very hard not to do that. I will do anything to protect those that I care for dearly, and I know that it could lead to the downfall of me and everyone else, but I have to try. I will fight for them. I will do anything for them.

Some have been humming or singing lightly to the song as I go through it, but everyone pipes up for the final part, singing their hearts out in order to honour the Goddess in every way that I can. I berak out into a smile, momentarily forgetting all, and I feel a sensation of pride flow through me as I sing the final part of the song where the boy and girl are finally together again; something that I hope to feel the same with when the Goddess's Mission finally comes to a close.

_"I know it now, beyond the sky,_   
_There's new place you'll see_   
_I came to you to share our dream together._   
_I won't let us part, there's no place to be_   
_My heart is with you, forever and ever..."_

I strum the final note, letting it bounce around the large room until it fades away. The crowd of islanders soon break into applause and I place the guitar back onto its stand, kneeling down before them once again and shouting over the din, "We swear to devote our lives to you, great Goddess. You have liberated us from the War, protected us from the blood of our ancestors, and will forever stand beside you, eternally faithful to you, and universally let your divinity flow through us!"

The world fades away for a moment as I rise to my feet, white noise surrounding me as people cheer and shake my hands and urge me onward as the celebrations continue on without me. I stagger towards the steps, turning towards the people and seeing thousands upon thousands of silver clad soldiers standing before me, cheering or the blood of the enemy and steeling themselves for a fight. One man at the front, the only one not wearing silver, is extremely familiar, but his blonde hair covers his face in such a way so that I cannot see his face.

I raise my hands to the Heavens, blessing all of them with what power I can give, somehow knowing that the enemy is close by.

_"You have chosen to fight for me, and so I shall bless you with what I can give you. For ever man that falls, I shall shed a tear for you."_ I, or the person who eyes I see through, says strongly._ "For every man that lives, I shall smile for you. No matter who lives or dies, know that you are all heroes in the eyes of my Sisters and I."_ I can feel myself moving, but it is an out-of-body experience, and all I can feel is what this person feels. A strong wind hits me, but I do not falter. _"As twilight falls upon us, we shall march upon the break of dawn and prove to the shadows that light forever prevails!"_

"Zelda?"

_"And you, my Champion,"_ I add, stretching my hand towards the man that stands out before the rest of the soldiers. _"You are the one who shall leads us all. With your trumendeous courage, you have battled on to survive through the worst that ones can only imagine the pain of. You are worthy of the Blade of Evil's Bane, and so shall lead our Army to the victory that you all deserve!"_ With a louder cheer from the soldiers, ones that the man does not add to, a burst of light shines in my hand and flies to the Heavens and it lights up the clouds.

But then that world fades away and I return to reality, one where Link is shaking me and we suddenly outside the Lumpy Pumpkin, music shaking the ground. He sees something in my face and sighs in relief. I blink rapidly, realising that I am on the ground, the orange of twilight dying away and starting to be taken over by variations of blue, purple, and black. There's a pregnant silence between us both, and then I break it by coraking out, "What happened?"

"I don't know." He replies honestly. "You stopped on the steps, dazed I think, so I came down. You were unresponsive, and almost fainted when I bought you outside and..." He pauses, as if unsure of whether to say what he should. I push for him to though, despite my better judgement. "You were talking lke something had taken control of you; talking about war and Champions. Do you remember anything?" I chew at my lip, thinking back to what I saw before I came back. It wasn't like the images that the Statuettes showed me, not even like the ones that I saw when I drew the Goddess Sword, it was completely different.

It was like a memory.

"I—"

"Zelda, they're going to play—" We both snap alert as Karane bursts out of the Lumpy Pumpkin, only to then notice us two together with worried complexions. "I-Is everything okay? Nothing has gone wrong, has it?" Her hand subconsciously shifts to her leg, and I suddenly want to ask her to give one to me even if we saw nothing. As I think on how much it would reassure me to have a weapon on me, I hear Link assuring her that nothing was seen. I snap out of it when Karane says my name. "They're about to play our song inside, if you wanted to come inside. But if you're fine out here then—"

I smile and cut in. "It's all right, Karane. I'll come in with you." She politely excuses herself, still believing that she barged in on something wrong, and I turn back to Link. "I'm fine now. I'm just a little tired." I drop my tone into a whisper once we get up. "Thank-you for being here." He smiles a little but says nothing in response, and we move back inside, swamped by heat and the sweet smell of food, but then the music grinds to a halt for a moment and everyone finds their partners. I am about to ask Link whether he wants to join, but Karane suddenly takes my hand and drags me away.

I don't even have time to pass him an apologetic glance.

As everyone gathers in a circle around the edge of the room or on the balconies upstairs to watch from above, the band begins to play with a strong start, the voilin taking up the main melody whilst the guitars and drums back it up. Karane takes the both of my hands and we all leap in, dancing in pairs as we glide around the floor. The "Kingdom Dance," aptly named from the time that it was from, is a song that has apparently been around since the Great War, but has become more and more popular in Skyloft in the past few generations.

I can feel the music singing through my blood, the beat shaking my bones. What I saw before fades from my mind, even the thought of no weight of a weapon against my body slipping from consciousness. As the violin shifts to the beat and the flute takes on the melody instead, all of the instruments begin to blur together as a subconscious tension builds because of where the song is about to go to. For the first time tonight, Karane and I are genuinely laughing as we hop about, the blur of people and laughter draining all the meloncholy that I once felt.

Couples move into the centre of the circle, and I can make out a few as I move. Bertie and Luv, the married couple who own the Potion Stall at the Bazaar, are one of the first out there; their new-born baby boy Titter asleep in a carrier on Bertie's back; uncaring for the music or the movement. Then there's Jakamar and Wryna, parents to Kukiel; who I notice dancing with Gully. Next I see Rusta keeping up the pace with Henya, the Academy's cook and caretaker. I barely see Henya's husband, but he is a larger fuse than Henya as he doesn't have to deal with the students.

For example, there is Peatrice, the Item Check girl at the Bazaar dancing along with Rupin, the Gear Stall manager at the Bazaar also. But even the sight of Groose doesn't dampen my mood that much, even if his eyes are perfectly trained on me as I dance along with Karane. I take my mind away from him and onto Fledge actually having the confidence to dance with Orielle, and I can't help but smile at them as they go by. "Nothing can stop us!" Karane cries over the music. "Not tonight, not ever!"

And for the first time in a long time, my current mind-set allows me to agree with her.

At this point those who want to watch from afar shift to recreate the circle, but I can't stop myself. My body and Soul will for me to go on, and I do so. The intruments merge together and crescendo to a climax, and then we all leap into the air, releasing ourselves from our partners and flowing with the music. The circle around us begins to clap along to the beat, and I close my eyes, allowing myself to follow the fate that the song has in for me, removing myself from my other destiny until the end of this song.

We both wave to each other as we part ways, and I wave to Keet and Kina as they join up. As the rest of those dancing pair up with other people along the way, I find my hands connecting with Groose's as we all form a spiral and spin around the room. He giggles off to my side as we spiral towards the centre of the room, pairs breaking off once they do so, and I have no choice but to dance with him as we are whisked away by the melody.

"H-Hi Zelda..." He stammers, close to swooning. I mutter some form of reply, but I am lost in thought, refusing to enjoy his company until we can break away. And yet, he breaks me free of this when he suddenly steps on my toe and near screams an apology.

"It's fine, Groose." I mumble, to which he calms. When he doesn't try and make conversation, I soon realise where his gaze is. "Do you really despise Link that much to let it ruin this time?" I growl, unable to hold it back. His eyes fall onto me, and I can feel his hand running up my back, so I press my nails into his shoulders until he stops. "You don't even care that he almost died that day, or even how it made me feel because of it, you only care that he's present and that annoys you." I pause for a moment, trying to guage a reaction from him. "He's not going to stay away from me, Groose, and you know it. I won't let him."

"What's that got to do with you?" I toss back. "You don't care what he does, as long as he stays away from me."

We break apart, and I dance as briskly as I can to the other side of the room now that everyone has broken away from the spiral. I join up with many partners, one time joining up with Parrow. I ask how he is enjoying it. "I never was a fan of it. This was Orielle's thing, but I like it this year more than anything." He pauses. "Oh and the song that you sang was beautiful, Zelda. Everyone always does the same, so I'm glad that someone chose to be unique. Are you okay?" He asks suddenly. "You seem... out of it." But I can't even assure him that I am somewhat fine because he is suddenly pulled away by Greba, and we are off again.

In all honesty, I'm less fine now compared to the beginning of the song. Every few seconds between blinks, the world shifts from this one and becomes another time and place. Like with the speech to the soldiers, I stand in a building with ancient architecture, golden chandelier lighting up the gigantic room. I dance between many people, few I somehow recognise, and then I will return to the face that I immediately recognised. The song plays the same in between moments, but I still see that man.

Who is he?

One time that I return, there is a large gap in the crowd of dancers and I notice Link on the sidelines, keeping out from the heart of the music. I catch his eye and gesture for him to join me, to which he holds his hand up and shakes his head. I move out of the way of someone just to watch as Pipit shoves him into the crowd. Link grins and glares at Pipit a look before we both pulled away from each other anyway.

The music begins to pick up after this, all instruments crescendoing together, dropping, and then repeating. During this time, and I stumble away into the arms of Fledge. "Hi Fledge!" I greet, the changes happening less and less now. "I saw you and Orielle together. It was so nice of you to invite her to dance."

He blushes and falls into a whisper. "Thank-you, Zelda. Hopefully, if I can keep doing this, I may get the courage to talk to her without panicking either." I smile pitifully, but I can't say anything else before the changes between partners begin to quicken and he is suddenly pulled away by Piper, leaving me on my own.

_"I'm just not sure how to say it."_

I think on Fledge's courage, and then all that has happened between Link and I.

_"Something has happened, and I think this is the best time to speak up. I wanted to..."_

I need to do it now.

I spin around a few times across the floor, spotting Link without a dancer as well, causing me to smile. We both reach out so we aren't pulled away, and I pick my pace through the swinging dancers so that I reach him faster. "Link, I have something that I need to—" I shout over to him, only for us both to be pulled away as soon as our fingers brush. I watch as Goselle grabs Link's hand as Rusta takes mine. He passes me a look with a shine in his eyes that I haven't seen sing the Wing Ceremony, and despite the regret that I feel, I smile a little too.

As the music begins to reach its final stage, I manage to dance with people I know well like Pipit and even little Gully, but never with the one person that I actually want to be with. I feel hope rising within me when I dance alone, but it dies when I join with someone else who isn't who I want. Despite this, the switches become more and more apparent too, and I start to feel rather lightheaded too. As the song nears its end, however, things soon begin to turn around for the better.

The band music picks up the instruments even more, and a sensation fills my chest. The pairings move away from the centre and we merely link arms as we create numerous circular formations around the edge of the room. During this time, many begin to leave as well until around ten of us remain. The greater circle of people who have left the dance stamp their feet against the wooden floorboards alone with those above us as the music picks up with a single beat, as we all know the song too well. I remember Father teaching Link and I to do it, and we kept stepping on each others toes.

Nonetheless, we all leap at the loud stomp; the clapping from the rest of the people urging us all on. I link arms with somebody, yet I am locked in another time, my eyes finding the blonde man on the other side of the room. The song is reaching its climax, which also means that the song is almost done. I let my eyes close as I unlock my arms and skip around the floor, dancing along to the beat as my worries slip away.

And on the final beat, my hands clap with another set of hands and we finally halt as the last note is sounded. I open my eyes to find the one person that I've been waiting for. Everybody cheers, and I realise that we are the only two left and we are standing in the centre of the room, both in this time and another. I blink rapidly, near instantly returning to this time, and I stare into his eyes. The roaring of the crowd continues, and I begin to feel sick with nerves. I shove it aside as I rush the words out, refusing to act like I did on the day of the Wing Ceremony during the Ritual.

But he does the same.

"Link, I—"

"Zelda, I—"

We both laugh for a moment, but as we drown the cheers of the crowd out, we both choose to seize the moment and lean in. He wraps on hand around my waist, caressing my back, while his other hand holds my cheek. I try and let my eyes fall shut as our moment arrives, but I suddenly recieve a sickening realisation that keeps them open. As our lips lock, I blink and see the eyes of the blonde man instead of Link, I realise who that man was from before.

_"I do not know when I shall see you again, but I know that you shall bring this dying world into the light as you did before, no matter how little of it you remember..."_

Link shares a connection, or even his _Soul_, that lone warrior, the one who took possession of him in the Earth Spring.

He is the reincarnation of the Goddess's Chosen Champion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Honorem is Latin for "Honour".  
**The song that Zelda sings is "Beyond the Sky," and is the ending credits for Xenoblade Chronicles.


	14. Spirits

_"The actual experience of awakening can only be in the present moment."_

~Eckhart Tolle~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 14: Spirits

I am almost too shocked by my realisation that I freeze up entirely, with helps and hinders my situation at the same time. I open my eyes, noticing that his are still closed, colours and light blurring together as the applause continues on. As time passes, the world muffles even more as different times and my own shock spikes up and down, leaving me numb and perplexed until the two of us finally pull apart. As we stare at each other, I can only see the man from that other time where we danced together, and something must show on my face because Link is about to say something in confusion when he is cut off.

The islanders begin to disperse as Pipit and Karane walk up to us, seeming more comfortable in each other's company. "I guess that something good came from tonight." He says to us, eyes flickering to Karane every few moments to see if she will say anything to him. Karane, however, watches me with a warm smile, trying her hardest to not let her past be bought up again today.

We finally pull apart, and I find that I can barely meet the gazes of my peers. "Yeah..." I mumble, half in shock of what I have realised and half in awe and joy. "It really did." Shaking my head, I take a deep breath and smile. "Anyway, we should move away. We are probably going to get in the way of the dancers soon." Just as I say this however, the band start up again, drawing in groups again like the Kingdom Dance had done. They create a remix of the song I played on the day of the Wing Ceremony with guitars and flutes.

"Still, you should take these first." She hands both Link and I a slip of paper as we go, only it isn't just a slip of paper. In my hands lies a Pictograph of Link and I kissing after the end of the Kingdom Dance. The black and white image brings back memories, and I soon realise what has happened in the last few minutes, but my mind is racing so much that it is fuzzy and bright.

I feel myself being lead back towards the steps, people passing comments of happiness or of Link's well-being after the Tornado. I, myself, cannot find myself focusing as them to be quite honest. I only remember the words to the song the band is playing and soon realise just how important they actually are. _"Oh youth, guided by the servant of the Goddess. Unite earth and sky, bring light to the land."_

The song sounds like Fi and I, I feel, but how can I "unite earth and sky"?

I am guided into a seat upstairs when I finally snap out of my daze, surrounded by my friends from the Academy, thankfully Groose not present here. The group is all laughing and joking in seconds, and I find that I fall into this influence too, Kina rushing out food for us by the bucket. And yet, I tend to lose my concentration during the time that we're all talking, either because of what happened after the Kingdom Dance or the concern that I have about those lyrics piecing together my fate under my very nose.

_I just can't believe that this was all planned out somehow thousands of years go_, I think in a daze once more. _And if that was already predicted by a song, then what else haven't I noticed that has been in plain sight all along?_And as I think about this, my mind returns to what I realised when I finally got my wish from the Wing Ceremony. _And if reincarnation is real, then what regrets did the man who took possession of Link in the Spring have? Clearly he had some, otherwise Link wouldn't have been lost like he was that day._

And yet, it all barrels down to one question of, _why?_

To help myself feel a little better, I think back to the other part of the Kingdom Dance that I adore so much. After how many times we have been distracted and separated across the years, I finally grabbed my moment and so did he. No matter what this Mission may have in store for us, we can always know that we have each other. A shiver courses up my spine at the thought of it. Even if those three words weren't said at the time, I know deep down in my heart that we both know those words and will say them at some point in the future.

Blessed Butterflies blossom in my stomach at the thought of this, so I push myself closer to Link. He does the same at my gesture, tossing back something to somebody's joke, causing the rest of the group to laugh in unison; who the joke originally belonged to is beyond me. I don't feel like I've heard such a relaxed laugh from him in ages, even if it is has only been a few days since the Ceremony. I find myself back in the unknown world of daydreams, thinking of everything that I love about him, only to be torn away from such thoughts by the sound of Father's voice quietening the crowd and band down into silence.

Link and I exchange a quick glance before rising to our feet and joining everybody else at the edge of the balcony, my hand wrapped tightly around his. Father stands where I was on the stage, hands clasped together with a broad grin. "I hope that everybody is enjoying the Autumnal Equinox Celebration this evening. But before people begin drinking the night away—" The crowd lets out a hearty laugh at this. "—we must say our prayers to the Goddess who we have been honouring all night."

I am forced to let go of the boy beside me as we all clasp our hands together, bowing our heads and letting our eyes fall shut as the entire population of the Sky Realm lets out one large prayer together, united under one entity.

"Great Goddess of the Sun, the Moon, and all living things. We thank you for all the joy and prosperity that you have given to our race. We thank you for our food, our water, and our shelter. And we beg that your spirit will live on in the new generations to come." My balance starts slipping, and I struggle to concentrate on the prayer as I attempt to quell my unsteadiness. Father's words start to muffle over, just like the did after my song before. "May you carry on blessing us in the years to come, favouring those who need it through clouded times."

I snap my eyes open when the prayer is complete, refusing to let myself stay in the darkness for any longer. But then, from the suddenness of it, I tumble off to the left and into one of the support beams by my side.

_"Continue to bless your creations, dear Sister."_ I barely hear the voices, as they sound like twinkling chimes rather than physical sounds, but they ring around my mind as if they penetrate my mind only. _"Favour those who you have Chosen to be a part of your Mission."_

My breathing picks up as their voices trail off into nothingness, and the world of reality soon returns to me. "Zelda?" I never knew that I was looking down until Link's voice makes me look up to his worried face. "What's wrong? D-Did you awaken a memory?" I stare at him for a long time until it fully processes what he has said to me. I slowly shake my head, allowing him to help me back into a more balanced and upright position. In the background, my friends are sitting back down, not noticing us, and the band begins to play a random song once more. "Do you want to go home? Just in case it gets worse?"

It takes me a moment, but shake my head again as he releases me. "I'm fine. I think so, anyway." I reply quietly, messing with my hands. "I just need... some water."

Link knows that I'm acting weird, so why aren't I just telling him what I heard?

"Here." He takes out a yellow rupee, changing the mood. "Take this in case they're still charging for drinks tonight." I nod slowly and take the rupee, not even fully coherent to argue against using his money for my own benefit. "Do you want me to come with you?" He asks suddenly, then rubs the back of his neck like he always does when he's nervous. "Or do you need some time to yourself? You can, of course, I don't mind—"

I smile and plant a kiss on his lips. "I'll be fine on my own, but thank-you."

He smiles as I slip my hand out of his and turn to leave, looking over my shoulder as he watches me leave before leaning over the edge of the balcony, and I think that I see him explaining where I am going to Karane when she spots me leaving. Shuddering, I quickly move downstairs, passing through the large group of people and even more compliments over the dance and the song, but I only mutter small responses. By the time that I reach Pumm behind the counter, barely managing to get through the queue of people trying to give in requests for the band, I force a smile and say, "Hey Pumm, do you have any water to spare?"

Pumm smiles warmly at me, but shakes his head. "Sorry, Zelda. We ran out 'bout a half-hour ago, and we've been too held up here to get any more. His eyes suddenly light up when I start to move away, and so I watch as he rushes over to a shelf of glasses and mugs. "But don't you worry yourself, there's a water pump in the storage shed outside. You can use that if you want."

"Thank-you." I say, taking the glass, glad that I will be getting some fresh air too. "And if anyone comes looking for me, can you just tell them where I am?" He agrees and returns to his work, leaving me to head outside into the cool evening air.

The oranges clashing elegantly against the purple shadows of the clouds have all but faded from this realm, paint palette of the skies dotting the sky around me with a deep purple, tiny sparks of the glistening stars. Times has passed so quickly when you have fun, just like the saying goes, but I just cannot tell whether that is a good thing or not. The wind has died down a lot now, but even still the chill of it against my bare skin leaves me hugging my body tightly around my mug as I step outside.

Closing the door behind me, I begin walking down the steps before me and take a right, moving down a ramp into the storage shed where Pumm said that the water pump was, remembering the many days that Kina and I spent down here laying about without a care in the world. Spotting the dark handle and spout of the pump, I slowly relax as the shelter above me cuts off the gentle breeze, even if the thumping of the crowd's feet and the rhythm of the band still booms on loudly from here.

I hold the pristine glass underneath the blue-tinted pump, pushing down hard on the handle to release the water. The glass is slightly filled, some of it spilling onto my arms too, so I keep pushing at the pump until it works properly. As I go, I start to think back on everything. I'm still unhinged by the idea that Ghirahim and his minions could barrage straight into Skyloft while we are away, or even into the Lumpy Pumpkin once he realises that no one is there other than the few guards left on duty tonight.

I pick up my mug once it is filled and rise, turning away from the pump as it drips the last fragments of water.

But even still, both that idea and whatever is happening to me still—

_"Oh Sister... there is no need to be afraid."_ I scream at the sight before me, dropping my glass. It shatters against the ground, pieces spraying out and catching my legs. Automatically, I reach out for the Goddess Sword, though I can only grasp at an empty space. Mere metres away are three floating figures, the ones with the chimes as voices, the moonlight casting silver sheets onto their forms. They look so real at first glance, but when I see that the light is going straight through them; I soon realise that they must be nothing but a figment of my imagination.

Right?

_"Oh Sister..."_ They repeat in unison, their voices nothing but a whisper. _"It is almost time for your destiny to be truly revealed. You must triumph to complete what you had done so long ago... Do not be afraid of the darkness that lies ahead of you, for we would have never let you complete this task if your Vessel was too weak to do so."_

"V-Vessel?" I tilt my head as I step forwards subconsciously, completely taken in by their nature. Locked in a trance, I don't even care when I step over the bloody pieces of glass at my feet. Their forms will not be fully revealed to me, but they seem to look feminine by their body shapes.

Who exactly _are_ they? And why do they keep calling me "Sister?"

If I have not yet have my "destiny truly revealed," then has what I have been a part of up until now meaningless, or just the beginning?

_"Now this is not the end,"_ They tell me calmly as I am almost arm's length away from them._"It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning."_

I reach out to them, almost within touching distance.

And they disappear.

I gasp as if I have suddenly emerged from water, staggering back and holding at my heart as I sink to the ground, watching at the silver particles of light that sway in the air before me, lowering themselves to the ground before dissipating entirely. Their voices swing around my brain like a drug, as if something has happened from tonight that has awakened inside of me. What it is I don't quite know yet, but I do know one thing about tonight.

What is happening to me is starting to scare me.

Swallowing thickly, I force myself to my feet, the cold echo of the night slowly closing in and around me. Completely ignoring the broken glass, I dart up the slope and back into the eager sounds of the Equinox, breathing hard and unevenly. Blinking rapidly, I work my way around the front of the counter where Pumm is and catch his attention long enough to explain the situation and force him to take the yellow Rupee, whirling around and charging through the crowd once again in order to make my way back up the stairs.

I almost fall over, but Pipit catches me. "Are you all right?"

I shrug and push myself back up straight, finally arriving at Link's side on the balcony, and I realise that he has been watching me race through the masses all this time. He takes my hand lightly. "Let's get you home."

I feel weak, stupid, and scared, but the one thing that I don't feel is alone.

* * *

"What happened?" We sit comfortably on my bed, facing each other with our hands clasped around on another's. After we flew back to Skyloft together, Link assuring me that he was ready to leave soon as well (which I know is a lie, but he wasn't going to leave now), we walked through the empty streets to reassure each other that no monsters were about before returning to the Academy. Because of this, we chose now to fully explain anything that we have missed or had no time to go over, which includes what happened to me tonight.

I sigh, trying to think back as far as my mind will let me go before it stops me. "During the prayer I heard voices, but they weren't physical, they were... I can't describe it but I heard them." He silently urges me on. "And when I went outside, there was figures too... telling me about my true destiny being revealed soon, and that this was only the end of the beginning. I-I know that it all sounds strange and out of order, but I swear that I—"

He slips one hand free to hold my face. "I believe you."

There's a beat of silence, then, "What do you know about the last Bearer? Do you know how you are... connected?"

He raises a brow at me for a moment, knowing that I know something which he doesn't, but carries on nonetheless. "All I know is that he lived during the Great War between the Goddess and the great evil that tried to consume it, and helped a great deal even if he was not a part of that legend." I shuffle closer in curiosity, remembering the dance that "we" had together. "While the Goddess fought the Demon King, the last Bearer was the actual one who sent the survivors of the War into the Sky Realm." He pauses. "And that's how I recognised Impa in the Spring; it was through him."

I tilt my head, the memories awakened within me returning. "That explains who the man is in my memories, but that doesn't explain how the Goddess found that he had passed on between the time where the survivors left and the battle was won." I pause. "Do you know?"

"I do." He says quieter, causing concern to wash over me. "When the beasts first attacked the Surface, the last Bearer was injured from spending four years in prison for a crime that was not his own, from what I don't know; that's what I felt in those fragments that I awoke. He had made the mistake of coming into contact with the Demon King, almost being killed from the encounter." He pauses again, his eyes clouded with memories not from his own. "The Goddess blessed the blade she had given him, using that to send the survivors to the sky; which is the sword that Fi lives in. However he was so wounded that he never lived to see the peace that he bought."

I can feel my heart mourning in a personal way, something that hurts and confuses me. "But you two are connected in a way that is above and beyond."

"What do you mean?"

I chew at my lip, remembering Fi in the sword that is resting against the bed. "In the Earth Spring, I saw a time during the War where Fi and Ghirahim interacted, however when the War happened they were split apart and she was in love with the last Bearer." His eyes widen a little. "Although he wasn't able to kill the last Bearer when he saw them together, Ghirahim proclaimed that he would destroy any remnants of the last Bearer in the future because of his Master, and I'm starting to think that this may be why he is after you all along; to do what I don't know."

Silence befalls us.

We don't say anything for a long time, trying our hardest to work out minds around what we have seen and emerged from in the past few days; enough to last a lifetime at the very least. But all I can feel inside of me is the fact that this is somehow all my fault, everything from the Great War to where we stand right now. I don't know how, I don't know why, but I am moving the pawns in this game and I don't want to.

"Do you remember what we will be celebrating in the next few weeks?"

I raise my head, almost too lost in thoughts to hear his voice. I blink a few times, glossing over his question as a means of trying to lighten the mood, however I soon realise that he is being completely serious. Scanning over the various dates ahead of me, I come up with nothing but sadness and the Goddess's Mission. "I don't know, Link... what are you getting at?" While I attempt to push a playful tone into my voice, it clearly fails.

Link, however, ignores this. "I suppose that being friends for so long with do that to you." I tilt my head. "If we can finish the Goddess's Mission in the next few weeks somehow, then we will all be safe to celebrate my birthday."

My lips part. How did I manage to forget this, the eighteenth birthday that I have been working so hard for that is always after the Autumnal Equinox?

"I'm going to try and finish this before then." I resolve seriously, voice stern. "I don't care what it takes, but you are not going this this pain and torture on your birthday, and neither am I." Link smiles warmly at me, wrapping his hands around my waist and lifting me into his lap; his chin resting atop my head as he goes through his own thoughts. _How did I forget that? It's the one thing that I've been waiting for!_

I notice something on his expression that betrays his hope, though. I use my free hand to touch his face like he did with me. "Hey, it's going to be all right." He smiles, but it's forced. "None of what has happened is your fault, and you aren't holding any of us back so don't even begin to lose hope, not now. Not when we need you the most."

"But—"

I shoot him a look that shuts him up. I continue to hold his cheek for comfort, which he responds by covering my hands with his. "We're all going through a tough time, and the little things are getting to us. Like Pipit in the Earth Temple, like Karane with her ability to trust, and like us with, well, everything." I pause, managing to get a smile out of him. "Just try your best and we'll all be celebrating your birthday happily in no time." He kisses me deeply on the lips. Once we pull away, I stay close and whisper, "Come on. Let's get some rest before it gets too late."

He simply nods before rising. He moves over to the door, something still clearly on his mind. "I'll see you in the morning, Zelda." He slowly opens the door, knowing that he could not manage to sleep on a single bed with me, forcing one last smile at me ad saying, "You know where I am," before he closes the door behind him, leaving me alone again.

For a moment, the smile tugs further at my lips.

And then I remember how tired I feel.

I strip off Karane's special dress and slip into my pale pink nightgown, stepping through the duel wooden screens and lay the dress on her bed. Yes, she wants me to keep it, but I won't because of how special it is to her. I scribble on a piece of paper,_ 'Thank-you for the best dress ever, and for being my friend. You're always there for me,'_ before placing that on top of the dress itself and pushing the screens back into place.

Removing my shoes from my feet, the cool floor against my feet is soothing as I go to remove the flowers from my hair, my hands hesitate and then refuse to take away something that reminds me of the betters parts of tonight. Hearing Link shifting about beneath me, I contemplate sneaking into his room, but soon decide against it; knowing how easily uncomfortable he can get and how little I want to keep him awake in case I have a nightmare.

Shaking my head, I dive into my bed and turn onto my side, only for me to close my eyes and fall into the abyss of sleep faster than I ever thought possible. Despite this, my sleep is restless and overwhelming. And yet, the dreams that soon shroud my mind aren't the happy dreams that I usually have. No, they're the worst nightmares that I could ever think about, and that doesn't even count the hazy ones where I dance with the last Bearer like I knew him so well.

I dream of the potential reality of the Goddess's Mission.

~*O*~

_"Zellie, don't go in there! It's too dangerous!" I care none about the words of my friends as I dash through the dull summer breeze plagued by smoke and ash. I feel hands of my companions hold me back, screams sounding from all around me freezing my Soul, but none of that matters. I have to find him, no matter what happens during this night. There's a deep sense of fear bubbling up inside of me, screaming that something has happened whilst my back was turned, and I know that nothing is going to hold be back from losing him again._

_The flames dance in the eyes of those around me, these said golden flames fanning across the grass as they start to consume the Academy while those survived being evacuated to the great Statue of the Goddess; none of that matters. My plaited hair whips at my pale face, the flowers that were once in there falling out as I reach the large building. As I skid into a halt, the cloak wrapped across my shoulders falls and pools around my feet as I gasp for air, only to force any tears threatening to fall away as shove the door open._

_The Academy is a bur of fire and thick smoke, doors and entrances completely barring me off from getting through to who I want to find. As I search through the wreckage to find him, I constantly cry out his name, but then I come to terms with the fact that he is draped over the ruins right before me. "No..." I whisper in shock, running as fast as I can and crumpling at his side. He lies on his side, skin deathly against the golden flames, motionless. I check briskly for a pulse, covering my mouth with my hand to get rid of the smoke._

_And it isn't long before it finally hits me._

_He's dead._

_I sob loudly into his form, wishing that I had found him sooner so that I could have maybe been able to save him, protect him, do something to stop this. He has no burns, but I can tell effortlessly through the daze of smoke and horror._

_"His Soul." I snap my head up, clinging onto his body like a mother to her son. A tall woman stands on the other side of a wall of flames, bright blonde hair draping across her features laced with white to reveal her age. She steps through a small parting between the flaming rubble, but I still can't see her through the waves of heat wafting from the flames. "He has lost his Soul."_

_I stare back down at his face for a few moments, his pale painless face, then back up at the woman. _ _"Go!" I shout over to her, my voice automatically cracking as I cough on the smoke. "Y-You'll die!"_

_Even through the fire, I can see a smile creasing her features as her body slowly fades. _ _"Oh, my dear." She whispers soothingly, shifting back into the flames. "I am already lost to this land... you almost watched it happen, honey." The flames devour her form, although I am not allowed to scream in fright as the smoke continues into my body and starts choking me from the inside out. I cannot even call out for help before my vision darkens and I black out._

_"Mother..."_

~*O*~

I bolt upright, panting heavily as a sheen of sweat settles upon my face. I cough loudly, pain erupting within my throat as I do so, as if I had just spent a long period of time in the smoke and flames that once plagued the corridors of the Academy, destroying it entirely. _It was just a dream..._ I whisper in my mind, the words echoing around as my entire body shakes with fear.

"Oh Mother..." I choke out in a deep sob, sunlight streaming in through the stained glass window, remembering as clear as day the time that I had spent in the flames that she was encased in as she died. I bring my hand up to my face, inhaling and exhaling deeply to try and calm my nerves. "Oh Link..." I look across, letting my hand fall from my face as I see just exactly what is before me.

I'm in his room.

In the middle of the night, I vaguely remember slipping into his room in a dull attempt to ward off the dreams and nightmares falling on my sleep.

Thankful that I have him at my side to calm my nerves, knowing that he isn't dead and "without his Soul," I look down to where his sleep form lies.

But my hope dies when I see nothing but empty sheets.

My breathing picks up once again, my thoughts running wild as I leap out of bed, the flowers coming loose from my hair and tumbling to the floor as my bare feet unsteadily make their way towards the door, just like they had done in my dream. Still stuck in the haze of my nightmare, I panic. _He's gone! He's gone!_ I look around frantically in the corridor, wishing that I could call out his name if my throat wasn't acting up so much. I force my feet into a run as I dash towards Link's room, only for one smell to fill my nostrils; and I'm not imagining it.

The smell of smoke consuming the Academy.

_Goddess no!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The figures said a rather famous quote from history, "Now this is not the end, it is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning," and was said by Winston Churchill during WWII.


	15. Faith

_"The saddest kind of sad is when your tears can't even drop and you feel nothing. It's like the world has just ended. You don't cry, you don't don't hear, you don't see. You just stay there. For a second, your heart dies."_

~Anonymous~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 15: Faith

The smell intensifies as I unsteadily run down the corridor, my thoughts crowded so much that I cannot think straight. As much as I want to ignore the stench and brush off any concerns, the sights from my nightmare have locked me in a senseless world that I can't free myself from. Wild flashes and pungent groans of weak material scorch my mind and scatter my vision with dark spots. Screams from the real memory and the nightmare echo around around my mind, reflecting on and on even after I think that they fade away._  
_

The floor sends cold sensations through my feet as I keep going down the silent hallway, uncaring who I wake and who I don't; almost entirely forgetting what time I am in. From outside I can hear the faint chirping of Loftwings, yet not even that calms me, it only makes me realise that I don't have much of an escape from here if it's too early for Loftwings to begin flying.

I fight the urge to slow down as I locate the source of the smoke. What I can see isn't enough to show a fire is burning down the Academy, but through the haze of my nightmare I can't decipher whether what I see is just a light fog or even worse like it was on that day. The Academy's kitchen is all ready bright and warm as the early morning beams filter in through the slightly ajar windows, keeping the room cool but still light. Henya is not here yet, signalling that anything happening could be accidental and no one knows about it.

The crackling that breaks through the silence startles me, and I snap my head to where I heard it, heart palpitating. Link is crouched in front of the stove, calm and content as he checks something above the dancing flames. I blink rapidly, flashes of him in my nightmare taking over my vision between random intervals, however the longer I watch him the less I see his pale and pained expression. He is clothed and ready for the day, and the idea of him being up so early is enough to calm me a little.

_You're alive. You're alive. You're alive._

Another tiny crackle erupts from the stove, causing him to poke whatever he is looking at with a knife. The adrenaline starts to fail, and I slump against the nearest chair, the sound of the action startling him. He snaps his head up, fingers tightening around the knife for a moment, eyes slightly wide as he takes in my appearance, the sight of me pulling him to his feet. I lower my head, breathing ragged as Link leaves the stove and kneels before me, taking my hands into his. "What happened?" he asks quietly, squeezing my hands even tighter.

"I..." The words leave me as soon as I try to explain. Deciding quickly to give up on words, I pull him up by his hands and embrace him with so much passion that it overwhelms the both of us completely. He stumbles awkwardly on impact, dropping the knife to the ground and hugging me back. Working my throat, I manage to choke out some words. "It was just a bad dream, that's all." I whisper into his ear, then reluctantly hold him at arm's length. "What are you doing up so early? I thought after everything you would be exhausted."

He shrugs and pulls up a seat beside me, slipping his hand into mine. "I thought so too, but it was hard to stay asleep for long enough so I came down here for food. Well," he adds after a moment. "I thought that it would be nice to get food early for the both of us, but it seemed to work out in the opposite, I guess." He wipes away a stray tear that falls down my face, and I feel rather ashamed now to have acted so brashly and ruin his surprise. "I'm sorry that I scared you."

We sit in silence for a while, contemplating what to say and what not to say. The nightmare drains from my body, my mind beginning to clear a little to, and I regret bursting into the kitchen in this way no matter what was driving me; I couldn't do something like that on the Surface. After a while, I manage to break the silence. "What are you cooking?" He sees me trying to make up for ruining his work and forces a smile, guiding me own to the stove.

Above the stove is a pan bubbling with oil, within it four Cucco eggs, and the smell of eggs submerges the stench of smoke from earlier. On an island in the northwest of the Sky, the "Thunderhead," is a large island where bugs thrive, however a small breed of short-tempered white birds known as "Cucco" somehow manage to survive the harsh winds of the storm cloud too. And, around this time every year, we either use their meat or the eggs that they lay as a symbol of our harvest; so it must have been the eggs this year.

"I wasn't sure whether you liked eggs or not, but I assumed so," he responds with a small grin. He opens his mouth to say more when one of them makes a popping sound. Gesturing for me to sit down, I follow his orders and return to my seat, watching as he prepares the food for us, taking out two white plates and placing two eggs on both atop toast. My shoulders slump forwards as a wave of fatigue washes over me. He lets the fire die out naturally and brings them over to the table, sitting opposite me.

I grab the knife and fork already at the table and cut open the sun coloured yolk. It splits in two, running all over the rest of the egg as I cut off a slice of bread and egg. My taste buds explode at the taste of it, springing into life as my hunger is defeated. We sit in silence for a long time, and the longer we don't talk the more I notice about Link's complexion as he eats. Like the way that he tightly holds the cutlery like he is fighting an internal battle, and how he constantly ignores my gaze. And it doesn't take long to realise why he is acting in such a way.

"What did you dream about?" I question after swallowing.

He grows nervous as he gulps down a mouthful of food. "It was just scattered things, honestly. Just memories and absurd things that won't happen." But after how many years of being at his side, I know that he's lying. He chews at the inside of his lip after finishing, and continues to look down at the plate. When he forces himself to look up at me, noticing his mistake, I raise a brow at him and stop eating. "It's just the dreams that I am used to now, Zelda. Ever since the... storm, I've been having them more constantly. The priestess at the Temple told me they were either prophetic or due to stress, and these are probably the latter, that's all."

I sigh, wishing that I could drop it, though I simply can't. "Whatever you saw has scared you, hasn't it?"

"Scared?" he breathes, as if he isn't allowed to feel such an emotion. "Zelda, I'm not scared of dreams that I know aren't—" I grab his wrist suddenly as he starts to ramble, making him stop before he can go on for too long and avoid the subject entirely. He meets my gaze as evenly as I can, and I silently urge him to speak up. "I was in Skyloft at the edge of the pier by the Light Tower, just a few hours before dawn. They were lying there, dead and dumped on there by the wind. And when they looked up... they told me it was all my fault."

My stomach twists, and I can all ready guess who he talks about. "Your parents?"

He hums, then, "And Crimson too."

He puts down the knife and fork, jerking a little when I take his hand. "W-Would you like to talk about it?" He looks up at me, emotions running wild in his blue orbs. "You've never been given much of a chance to talk about it because they think you're okay, but you haven't been thinking straight because of it. Their deaths weren't your fault, Link. It was just a freak accident that they unintentionally saved you from. I can't see you lock yourself away for a week and lose your voice again, no one can."

"I won't get that far again, Zelda," he promises, yet his voice is weak and hallow. "It wasn't even storm season, but it happened anyway, and I should have stopped them or gone too or..."

"You didn't have that information at the time, and you were so young," I try my hardest to console him, knowing how hard it is to lose a parent, but not his entire family at the same time. "And if you had gone, then you wouldn't be here right now and would never have experienced the world that you had always wanted to see. You never would have met me, or anyone else, and you wouldn't be the man that everyone grieved over like a child when you went missing, and then who celebrated for an entire day when they saw you."

He shakes his head. "All Mom wanted to do was bless Crimson within her first week of being born at Austri. Something in me wanted to go with them. I don't know if it was a sibling emotion, or just the fact that I wanted to see Austri's beauty, but they wouldn't let me out; they even locked the doors and windows to stop me." He smiles. "Dad used the excuse of having to wait for my Loftwing, but it convinced me enough to stay. Goddess above, Zelda, if I had just gone with them or tried to stop them."

"You can't blame yourself for this," I say firmer, seeing him standing over the edge of his own darkness. "It is a custom in Skyloft to be blessed by the Goddess within the first week of their birth, and Crimson wasn't going to fit in that custom if they hadn't gone on that night, especially since the Goddess favours the moon over the sun. If anything, Link, your parents' protection over you saved your life that night from ever going near that storm. You waited, just as you were told to, and there was nothing else that you could or can do now."

Link doesn't quite meet my eyes, grip on my hand weakening. "But I didn't stay at home."

I blink. "What?"

"Dad always told me how to escape the house if something bad ever happened, and they never blocked it up that night." He closes his eyes, and I know that he wants to shed some emotion but he is too consumed by the memory to do so. "I sat at that platform for nine hours, hiding from the Knights circling the island on their shifts just I could be the first to see them. I tried to whistle for any Loftwing and go after them no matter what trouble I would get in, but I was marooned on my own homeland. And they never came home..."

"Oh Link—"

"I still remember your Father coming up to me the next day. He was so calm and understanding, making sure that I didn't try and jump after them after he had told me. He took me back home and stayed with me until I fell asleep, and was there even when I woke up." He closes his eyes for a long time. "I can never make up the debt that he made when he become my guardian until I came here. No matter what happens, no matter what I may protect you and the others from, I can't ever pay that debt back for him."

I can't say anything to that. I remember Father telling me how much of a son Link was to him, and I will never forget how much emotion he held back when he delivered the news about his disappearance a few days ago.

"Do you remember your Mother?" My heart drops at his sudden words, and I remove my hand from his. He forces a small smile. "Well I named my Loftwing after my sister, but do you have anything to remember her other than memories?" I shake my head, remembering the nightmare and staying quiet. He fumbles over his words and his hands shake in a way that softens my expression. "Do you want to talk about her? From the way you've acted, I think you dreamed about her too." Just like I was with him, he knows how I act depending on what I have seen, and I am somewhat thankful for it.

I swallow thickly, my mind tumbling back into the nightmare abyss once more. "She was very old, but she never cared about dying. Mother always told me to never be afraid of death, but on that night I was terrified of its presence." He carefully wraps his hands around mine, making sure that his presence is well known. "You were seven when your lost everything, and I was ten but lost so little compared to you..."

"Don't downgrade your grief," Link says softly. "We've both suffered. It's a part of who we are; you've showed me that."

I hum, though I am still lost in the memories. "Father always took me out flying, but after than night he stopped entirely. We weren't going to go out that day because of how hot and potentially stormy it was, but he listened to me. I regret pleaded on par with how much you regret not pleading, Link, and I think that's where my heart pains me the most." I lower my head in sheer shame. "That lightning storm that attacked the Academy was so ferocious and unforgiving, and if I hadn't said anything and just stayed at home..."

"That fire was not your fault, it was a natural storm. We can't change that."

I smile a little, warmed by his words. "But, like you, when I was told to stay with Greba while Father and the other Knights tackled the fire... I couldn't sit back and not help. Something inside of me wanted to fight, and when I overheard that you and the others were still inside, I knew what I had to do, and I wasn't going to let them stop me." The real event haunts my vision, golden flames and red embers billowing up into the night sky burning my eyes. "I saw Pipit and Groose helping people out, but I couldn't see you, Father... or Mother."

And, like Link, I am so consumed that I can't even cry.

"They were in his Office together. And, oh Goddess Link, it was horrible. She looked so calmed yet defeated... and I've never seen Father so terrified in his life. She was pinned down so hard by the fallen beams that there was no hope of getting her free." I close my eyes, feeling the weight of the world on me. "Even if he put her cloak around me and tried to get me out, I couldn't." I open my eyes and raise them to his. "And that's when I heard you..." The way he screamed for help sears through my consciousness, and I feel sick.

This is the reason the Academy is now made of stone and not of wood.

"You saved me that day."

"I couldn't let you die."

_"Link, you've got to jump!" The ten year-old girl cried out to him over the din of the flames, resting heavily against the seven year-old boy's door frame, watching his huddled form inside of his room with terror. He met her gaze with a tiny shred of hope, causing the girl to gasp with faith as she held her hand out to him, holding it high over the burning debris that separated them. "It's the only way! I'll catch you!" Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she saw the flames dance in his eyes as he tried to figure out what to do._

_He had already lost enough._

_But maybe not everything..._

_He slowly pushed himself to him feet. "Y-You will?"_

_"I will, Link!" The girl replied, coughing after from the smoke that billowed down the steps and threatened to choke her. "I... I promise!" He moved forwards a few steps, contemplating whether I would have been able to catch him through the fire and debris. But with the girl's faith in him and his inner strength combined, he knew exactly what he had to do. His blue orbs steeled over, and then it happened. He leaped straight over the debris and into her arms, knocking them both to the ground._

_"W-We need t-to go!" _ _And they did, only for one thing to separate them entirely._

He squeezes my hand tightly, drawing me back into reality swiftly. "I thought you were dead when that part of the ceiling collapsed and you weren't there," I whisper, my entire body tense. "I never saw you until after the blaze had died out, watching as many tended to you and I while I finally learned of what happened to Mother and how Father had barely made it out alive. You looked so peaceful on the ground..." I stop. "I-I thought you were gone."

"But I'm right here thanks to you," he replies softly, stroking my cheek and planting a kiss on my forehead. I open my eyes, ones I didn't realise were shut, feeling his warmth against me as the memories soon fade from my mind. "I'm going to stay with you, Zelda. No Mission is going to stop that." I press a smile onto my features, swallowing thickly.

"I know, sleepyhead. I know." I rest my head against our interlocked hands, emotion surging through my core as we sit there for a long time, our food long since forgotten. The only sound that breaks through the cold silence is our breathing and the dying crackles of the fire. After while, though, footsteps cause the hairs lining my spin to stand up and freeze. I shudder from the sensation and left my head up, glancing over my shoulder, relaxing when I see Karane. "Could you not sleep either?"

She smiles warmly, even if there is a dullness to her eyes. "Better than you two, apparently. Especially you." She nods to Link, trying to reminisce. Shaking her head, she pulls up a seat and I give her the rest of my food. Between mouthfuls, Karane continues. "So there's no chance of us wanting to or actually going back to sleep, she what's the plan? The Bazaar won't be open for another hour or so at least, and then the rest of the students will be up and wanting answers if they see us."

"Are people questioning the entrance to the Chamber of the Sword at the base of the Statue of the Goddess?" I ask, knowing that people venturing up there to pray will have seen it.

But, thanks be to the Goddess, Karane answers honestly. "Many have seen it, but few have actually gone inside before the Instructors permitted no one to go in there. Those who have gone in see it as a simple chamber of history that the Goddess have revealed to us in trying times so that we do not lose faith in her." Despite the weak argument that this is, it is good enough to ward people away, especially since a few have gone in and dubbed it as nothing more than a chamber for historical and religious purposes.

"I will be opening the Sparring Hall this morning to get a new weapon after the last went missing—" Link says, and I know exactly what he implies. "—and depending on what a "desert" is like, we can take whatever we need accordingly." Karane and I nod in agreement, and he takes his cue to leave, squeezing my hand once before exiting.

As soon as he leaves, however, Karane continues to eat while I reflect. Talking about Mother has lifted some weight from my chest, though that just leaves room for all other worries and concerns to expand out and claim what I had relieved of myself. The idea of returning to the Surface again creates a burden of Link not coming back again, creating more fear and skepticism to astir in Skyloft that we can't explain without blowing everything out of the water for them. While the less they know may be the better, I wish that I didn't have to do it.

And, from what Fi has implied, the desert sounds like the toughest terrain yet with lack of vegetation and growth, I assume there will be a great lack of water as well. This doesn't help as wearing less will let us endure for longer but with less protection comes more vulnerability. And we won't want to spend an overnight stay in such a place, not only because of what happened last time but it will be the most unknown territory that we have had yet and we have no idea what we will face; at least in Eldin we had protection against weather and other factors despite the situation and Faron is easy to hide yourself in.

"I better go myself," I say, pushing myself up and out of my seat. "I don't know where the next Column of Light will fall, so it would be best if we all met up in the Courtyard so then we can leave together in a quieter location." Karane nods in agreement, and I take my leave before I can think on anything else.

As I walk out of the kitchen, I hear Groose's booming voice coming from outside of the Academy, growing closer towards the main doors. Not wanting any confrontation, especially with Link now back home for another hour or so, I pick up my pace and resolve to keep out of his sight for as long as humanly possible. I think back to the dance as I make my way towards the steps, recalling how his eyes always followed Link even if he had gotten a chance to dance with me.

No matter what this Mission entails, I will not let Groose become a part of it. All Groose aims for when it comes to me is to have me and to make sure that Link suffers for every reason that Groose can find, only because of how much I care for Link. I don't do it just to spite him, no matter what benefits I could draw from it, I care for Link because that is the honest emotion that I feel when I am around him, and he is one of the few people who actually understands the situations that I have been in because he has felt them too.

And at this moment in time, Groose is not my concern. He has has been, never will be, but there are worse people than him alive right now, and I won't let them get what they want.

Sighing deeply, I change and draw my hair back to how it looked in the Chamber of the Sword, the sight of it somehow calming me down and neutralising the storm within me for a little while longer. I find a few spare empty canteens in my wardrobe from old camping trips that are long forgotten about, choosing to use them and leave the spare glass bottles behind.

I next find the Bazaar and slip in early, paying Luv for as many Potions that I can have on me at one time, getting more than I need so that everyone else can have a number of Potions each to hand. I spend more time speaking to Luv than actually buying the Potions, the lack of human contact in a relaxed environment leaving me out of touch with most of the citizens of Skyloft, and I feel a rather large weight lifted from my shoulders as I leave. Once I sit beside the river and fill up each canteen with water, I know exactly what to do next.

* * *

"Oh Zelda, my dear, I didn't think that you would be up so early," Father remarks in surprise as I close the door behind me softly. I smile softly as he crosses the distance with me and we embrace tightly. Once we finally pull away, we both take our seats, and I place my full bag at my feet. "The villagers were overjoyed at your performance last night, both of them." My eyes widen when I realise what he is implying, and also the fact that I never talked to Father whatsoever about what happened.

"Father, I—"

He chuckles loudly. "I have known for a long time, Zelda. It was only a matter of time before the Goddess herself tugged at a few strings." I bow my head, face hot with embarrassment and relief. "And with destiny taking you by the hands like it is, I do believe that you should have some hope right now. I trust that boy more than anyone else, and I know that your Mother thought the exact same." I blink, raising my head to meet his calm gaze.

"What did she say? She barely knew him."

He smiles a little, eyes clouded with memories that I don't have. "Yes, however she often saw the two of you together, even when she fell ill before the fire. She had always told me that if you had to find someone you cared for more than the world at your feet, but also one who would keep you safe just like you would do for them. And I know that she'd be happy wherever she is with the Goddess, because we both know that her wishes came true." I chew at my lip, unsure of what to say. "And, just like I said to him, wherever you find your faith, be sure to hold onto it."

"He was here?"

"He was, the earliest I have ever seen him up, mind you." I force a larger smile, but it fades within seconds. Father leans forwards in his chair. "I hope that once this all ends, we shall find peace and happiness, but for now knowing that neither of you are alone down there gives me hope that I will see that day come. He was rather open when he arrived, extremely thankful and promised to do everything that he could, acting as if there would be a long time before he returned. Have you been given any clues from below to show this?"

I glance down to the floor, imagining the emotion that he wouldn't show to me that only Father could have picked up on. Memories from both Faron and Eldin return to me, and I know that I can't lie to him. "Those who are searching for Link are... very adamant about finding him. They we're close to the last time we went down there, so I assume he is trying not to be optimistic."

"It is understandable, but unsettling nonetheless." He takes my hands into his own on the desk. "I can only imagine what you all are experiencing down there, and only a fraction of it good. And although it may be easier said than done, but you can't lose hope in this yet. I know that the world is against you all, and I can see the pain and regret in your eyes, my dear, but you must remember that your heart is pure and your mind is determined to never fail in this task of protection and uncovering the truth of the Surface, and for that you are fortified; more than you realise."

I close my eyes, refusing to shed any tears of fear. "But Father, there just isn't enough of us, and they are—"

"Spineless," he cuts in before I can say anything. "They may have brute force and the words of poison, but they have not yet succeeded with their aims, have they? And that is solely down to you and the others alongside you. And whether they take everything from you and tear your spirit to the ground, they will never be able to destroy you, because the Goddess watches over you, your Mother and I watch over you, and everyone else who cares for you does the same. Please, my dear... never forget that."

My attempts to stay firm are fruitless, as I rise from my seat and hug Father tightly, cold tears of every emotion bursting from within and turn into inelegant sobs. He smooths my hair back gently until I calm down, drying my tear with his warm fingers when he pulls away, taking us both to our feet. He takes the Goddess Sword from that rests against the nearest bookshelf and presses it into my hands. "I love you, Father," I whisper quietly, the last remaining tears slipping from my cheeks.

He cups my cheek, "I love you too, now go before you make me cry too."

Our final embrace lasts longer than any other, but once I leave I do so with more courage than I ever thought that I had without adrenaline fueling my body. I tie the Goddess Sword tightly to my side and tug at my bag strap, and Fi emerges before me once I close the door into Father's Office behind me. "Mistress, within the twenty-five hours since we have been apart, I have a report. Whilst general monster activity has increased by forty three percent, no monsters or dark auras have managed to reach the Sky Realm whatsoever, leaving us with an open opportunity to leave Skyloft and remove the threat from this island."

"Thank-you, Fi, I will return the Tablet and go as soon as I can."

She nods firmly at me, her momentary duty complete, and she flips elegantly back into the hilt of the Goddess Sword to await further instruction. I cast my gaze towards my bedroom door before carrying on, mentally wondering myself when I will come back here; or if I will at all. Hoisting myself through the door, I refuse to let myself linger any more and begin the trek up to the Statue of the Goddess. Despite the chill of Autumn setting in, the air still has a hint of Summer clinging to it, wafting at my dress as I cross over the top floor of the Academy and towards the large wooden steps.

I stop, however, when I hear a familiar raised voice.

"So you think be gettin' yourself a shiny sword and going out to fight like a "Hero" is gonna get you any favours here?" Groose's voice booms across the island, and I halt straight away and look to my left, finding Link being tailed by Groose as he leaves the Sparring Hall, a new sword attached to his back. Groose grabs Link's shoulder and spins him around, a rather ugly sneer to his complexion. "You think zipping in and out of town after breaking Zelda's heart will help you get her, because it sure won't? You are dense!"

Link keeps his voice calm as he turns away again and says, "I didn't fall and barely live just to get sympathy points."

But Groose doesn't hold back, forcing Link to turn again. "She went everywhere to find you. She's bled for you, cried for you, and now that you're back you're gonna pick up a sword and carry on as if nothing happened." He leans in close. "Well it did. You didn't see her body when they bought her back from that damn windstorm, because if you did you would have some decency to not start screwing around with her and the rest of the villagers. I thought you at least cared about the feelings of the people, are arrogant, worthless—"

"I _am_ thinking of the villagers, and of Zelda, which is exactly why I have to leave. I can't stay here after all that has happened in the last few days," he says, but he's blinking rapidly now, as if trying to ignore something in his mind that keeps coming up. When Groose starts bombarding him with questions, I clench my hands into fists and ready myself to go down there. This is when Link bats Groose's arm away, something he never does, and says, "You don't understand. You _can't_ understand."

However, I jump down to the clearing when Link tries to walk away and Groose yells, "Then _make_ me understand."

Link stops on the spot, turning slowly and causing Groose to take a step back. His eyes are ablaze, the bright blue that I will forever love snuffed out by voids of dark blue; just like they were in the Earth Spring. I collide harshly with the ground and run as fast as I can, the Goddess Sword smacking against my side as love and fear rises within me. Completely ignoring Groose, I grab Link by the shoulders as he draws his sword. "Now is not your time to return. This is no longer your fight, remember?"

Groose touches my shoulder lightly, causing me to look over my shoulder and shake my head. "Groose, you need to leave _now_. You can't be here." And, to my sheer luck, he runs as fast as his legs can carry him. I turn back to Link, who seems to be fighting it well. The colour in his eyes is lightening, and his hand twitches. "Can you hear me? I'm right here. Just like Father said to you, find your faith and never let it go. I'll be that faith for you, Link, and I will never lose my faith in you."

_Please come back._

And then, very quietly, he whispers, "_Reditum_." My eyes widen as something clicks at the back of my mind from his words, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment. My heart beat speeds up, my breath held and the world silent. After what had happened in the Earth Spring, my Harp had managed to bring him back to reality, but I don't know if it would work a second time. As long as he knows that I have absolute faith in him and always will, hopefully he has the power that I know he does to use it and free himself from the chains of the past.

My stomach clenches when he opens his eyes again, eyes shimmering a bright blue, and he whispers, "I'll always have faith in you too."

I break into a smile pull him close so quickly that it startles him. Hearing his voice just as it always was and should be takes me back to the better days, Father's words about faith drifting through my mind. After a few moments, he wraps his arms around me too, breaking from his stunned mind set. Pressing my face into his shoulder, I am overcome with emotion and reminiscence that I barely realise that he has pushed me to arm's length. Swallowing thickly, I choke out, "What happened?"

His eyes fall to the earth for a moment, trying to think back himself. "After everything this morning, I've felt... out of touch, and every time that happens he tries to take over with his overwhelming sense of duty. Most of the time I have fought it, but in the Spring I had to rely on his strength where I couldn't stand, and I think he took advantage of it." My eyes narrow, wishing that whatever this is would stop already. "But I don't hate him. After all that has happened, I would do the same if I had the power to do it, and I want to help him rest."

"Oh Link," I whisper, remembering the sacrifice he made outside of the Earth Temple. "You already do."

He smiles sadly. "I know, but sometimes it isn't enough with everything happening. Before Impa betrayed us, she taught me how to control myself like that." I wince at the memories; the fear, the panic, the pain. "And that isn't even half of what she taught me. So if I can control it all, then we will come home, Zelda, and we will find peace through this," he points to his chest. "And so will he. So now that we don't have to bother with Groose for a while, maybe we should take our chance while we still have it."

My heart flutters, and I brush my lips against his. "We are meeting in the Courtyard." He nods, taking my hand as we start to make our way back towards the Bazaar where we can take a shortcut up to the Statue of the Goddess and the Courtyard at her feet. But as we go, I can't help but hold one thought in my mind. "Link?" I ask, catching his attention as he watches the movement of Skyloft around him, waving to folk as we go. When he meets my eyes, I lose a little bit of courage when I add, "Please don't lose yourself to this."

His shoulders slump a little, however he holds himself up when he replies, "I won't if you won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Austri means "south" in Latin, as Austri in the story is a southern island, and Reditum is "return" in Latin, as Link physically returns himself from reality.


	16. Mines

_"The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step."_

~Lao Tzu~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 16: Mines

"This isn't the first time that this has happened though, Link," I murmur as we reach the Courtyard, shoes clicking against the pale stone. "I just don't want it happening to you so many times that after a while, we can't stop it." He wraps his arm around my shoulder and squeezes tightly, humming in mutual agreement. When he releases his arm, I shuffle on ahead, not realising that he has stopped until I hear his lack of footsteps. I turn, noticing that he has stopped in the centre ring of the Courtyard, a spot close to our hearts.

As soon as he notes me watching him, he smiles ruefully. "It's strange coming back to the last place I was at before everything started. If I hadn't asked you to come with me, I wonder what would have happened," he trails off, casting his eyes to the sky. His eyes shine with an old glimmer that I thought was lost, and I shift towards him. "It's nice to be back where we spent our days, even if it is different. It reminds me of where I stand in all of this, I guess, and keeps my grounded. Do you know what I mean?"

Picking up on one particular comment, I say, "It isn't all that different, but I understand. Even still," I add after a moment, catching his attention. "This should be the last difference we make to this place. Once I put the Amber Tablet onto the altar in here, the final Column of Light will appear, so we don't have long left before it's all over and we can make even more memories right here." He says nothing in response, as if he can no longer register words of hope. "I don't know the feeling that you must have felt after the Ceremony—"

He laughs darkly. "I hope, in the name of the Goddess, that you never feel it."

"—and I can only imagine the toll of all of this on you, but _try_ and see the tiny light that is ahead. After worrying Father and the rest of us, you could use some hope." He lifts his head up, eyes shining with internal conflict but also confusion. "I saw Father earlier, and he was concerned for how you acted when you saw him. We can only imagine the burdens and strains that you have, but what we can do is lift them slightly in any way that we can."

He kisses me tenderly on the cheek, though says nothing in response. I smile slightly and take his hand, cold Autumn breeze wafting through the Courtyard as we make our way into the Chamber of the Sword. The wind drops but the air cools, and I pick up my pace as I eagerly want to show Link the interior of the Statue. He laughs lightly, whether forced or not, and complies to the increase in speed; I hope that it brings back memories of fonder days.

Even though the Chamber of the Sword in deep in the heart of the Statue of the Goddess, an ethereal light still illuminates the otherwise dim room. Brushing my hand against the nearest pillar, I follow Fi towards the altar once I call for her. "Fi, could I please have the Amber Tablet?" She nods immediately and glows a deep purple, and I hold my hands out to take the weight. I grunt at the force when it lands in my arms, however waste no time before pushing it onto the altar.

There's a long silence between us as the gem sparkles in the torchlight, and a distant rumbling that must be the third Column of Light sounds. Once I hear the rumbling fade, Fi speaks up. "I have confirmed the location of the third opening in the cloud barrier that lies in the skies to the south west. It will allow you to reach the next area on the Surface known as Lanayru. I suggest that you all go there when you are suitably prepared for the long trip." On that, she returns to the Goddess Sword once more.

I stare at the completed artifact for a long time before turning around, watching as Link filters between the pillars almost silently; I wouldn't have heard him if not for the subtle echo to this Chamber. His eyes sparkle with wonder and a hint of remembrance, and after a while he simply stops to rest against one of the pillars, eyes on the empty pedestal where I drew the Goddess Sword from days ago.

"Are you all right?"

He smiles. "I will be." He raises his eyes to meet mine. "This place is fascinating, Zelda. When did it open up?"

"After the end of the Ceremony," I say, then my voice falters; my confidence with it. "Fi had led me here to draw the Goddess Sword and set out to find you. Ever since, it has been where I have taken Tablets found on the Surface so that I could carry on searching for you." There is a pregnant silence between us, and so I cross the gap between us and add, "Why don't we go find Pipit and Karane? As much as I would like to stay, I don't know if I can stand being here like this for much longer..."

And, to my surprise, he hums in agreement, leaning around to kiss my cheek lightly. "I can't promise them anything about safety."

"Hey," I whisper. "Trust in fate to guide your feet, alright?" He says nothing to reply, so when I add to my response to his sad words, I'm only millimetres away from his face; feeling his hot breath against my face. "I know, Link. And I'll always believe in you, all right?" He smiles and pulls away, tightly grasping my hand in his. On this, he slowly guides me out of the Chamber of the Sword, and I can't help but tightly grasp the necklace that Impa had "returned" to me from when we were children.

Sometimes I wish that I could just go back to those times; maybe then I could find comfort.

We leave the Chamber of the Sword in silence, holding ourselves close together as I hum the song that I had to play for the Ceremony on that fateful day. _Oh youth..._ The words echo around my mind, and my heart sings to the beat that I provide. The sun is starting to crawl towards its zenith, the Loftwings beginning to awaken and ready themselves to feed their young. If the Columns of Light didn't shine so brightly, then it would seem like any other day.

But I can't fool myself that easily.

"There you guys are!" I snap my head up at the sudden voice, watching as Pipit and Karane make their way into the Courtyard, prepared for the future that will be decided in the Lanayru Desert. "Where have you two been?"

I gesture back to the Statue of the Goddess. "Opening the third and final Column of Light," I reply. "Fi had told me that it is in the south western portion of the Sky Realm." We all turn in that direction, and despite the obstructions before us the third Column of Light spirals into the sky and lights up the clouds with a deep yellow hue. At the sight of it, I call for Fi, who appears instantaneously. "What is the terrain like in Lanayru? Are we prepared enough to stay down there for more than one day?"

She stares at me for a few moments blankly, and I remember how she was before she became _this_. It brings me sadness as she replies.

"Lanayru is a desert biome and covers the largest portion of the Surface, known for its lack of animal life and sources of water. A "desert" is a region so arid because of little rainfall that it supports only sparse and widely spaced vegetation, or even no amount of vegetation whatsoever." She pauses for a moment. "You have chosen wisely to bring along numerous potions and canteens of water, and survival of over twenty-four hours under the high temperatures sun is sixty-eight percent."

"Thank-you Fi," I reply for us all, however stop when she doesn't return to the Goddess Sword. "Is there anything else that you need, Fi?"

She nods. "I apologise for not revealing this information sooner, however once scanning my memory banks I have come across a certain incantation that will drastically improve chances of survival through the ability to spawn water at will." I find myself subconsciously tilting my head as she continues. "Dominae, repeat the word "Unda," and hold out your hands." I feel my heart beat picking up even more as I wonder whether this will work or not. I trust Fi, of course, but do I honestly have the capability to create water at will with a single word.

"_Unda_."

And then we wait for a few moments before something actually happens.

My hands glitter a pale blue, and my eyes widen as my companions gather around me. These particles of light condense into a single spark that hovers above my palms before germinating and increasing in size. I unconsciously stretch out my arms in shock as the orb starts to morph and change too, up to a point where tendrils of light dance out and twist around the ball of energy. My friends lean in, utterly transfixed by what they are seeing, and I can't help but do so too.

Then, without any warning whatsoever, the orb sparkles and transforms into a ball of water, droplets of the pure substance dripping onto my hands and then onto the ground at our feet too. I almost fall back in alarm, the orb of energy holding itself in place as I momentarily drop my hands.

"Extracted from the waters of Lake Floria, the water generated is completely pure and shall improve your survival chances drastically," she repeats once more, then returns to the Goddess Sword now that her duty is complete. Staring at the water, I take a sip from the water that is now slowing down, finding that Fi is correct and it tastes purer than even the water in the river in Skyloft. Once the water finally dissipates from my hands, I slowly turn back to Link, Pipit and Karane.

"I guess that's another advantage against everything that we now have," Karane says finally, to which we all agree.

I wipe my wet hands against the hem of my skirt and hand everyone the canteens of water that I had collected from the river earlier. "I think that we should be prepared. With an infinite supply of water and food to last us a night at the very least, plus weapons to replace old ones, we should probably leave before the villagers are all awake and realise that there are now three Columns of Light and become even more curious about everything that has happened recently. If anything, Father will be able to explain everything that he can."

"And as well as the Unda spell," Link adds as well once Pipit and Karane make their way to the diving platform in the Courtyard. "Impa taught me a few spells too, just in case anything happened. I don't know many, but they take a lot of energy."

As much as I want to question what he has learnt, I smile and say, "But I know you, Link. You don't care about how bad they will be for you; you're as reckless as ever. As long as you don't play the Hero, I may rely on those spells." He smiles, as if what I said is ironic, but it drops in seconds. I open my mouth to question it, but I stop myself and he has already made his way towards the diving platform before I can try again.

Pipit and Karane glance over their shoulders before taking a dive into the pale blue skies around us, and the wind suddenly picks up as we lean over the edge of the platform. I glance over at Link, recalling what happened last night when he was subjected to flying again so close to the time where we fell. He doesn't seem as openly terrified this time, the first time over and done with, but that doesn't mean that he isn't internally panicking. I reach over to squeeze his shoulder, however he stops me when he straightens and turns to me.

"Just remember Zelda that I can jump myself this time," he says with a small smile before forcing himself from the platform, whistling for Crimson louder than ever. I make sure that he is safely flying and close to where Karane and Pipit are circling the nearby area before leaping off myself and landing on Destiny. It takes me a second to realise what he has said, but then I remember the morning of the Wing Ceremony where I forced Link to practice for the race even if he couldn't "sense" Crimson. But I still pushed him off of the edge of the island, and when Crimson didn't come I had to rescue him.

He almost died twice in two days.

As the wind blows the hair out of my face, I fall into a deep state of thought as we I join my companions and we soar towards the third Column of Light. This Mission was created during the Great War, where Fi gave up her mortal form to guide the Chosen One through the Mission. But what I don't quite understand in that this Mission will actually lead to. Obviously the Mission has been set out to destroy the Demon Lord and his Army that are pursuing us constantly, but all of the ideas of "Bearers," a triplet of voices calling out to me, and the control that both Link and I have lost for different people is confusing.

What is happening to us? What is all of this _really_ going to achieve if we lose ourselves to whoever these people are in the end anyway?

I cast a glance over to Karane and Pipit, who seem to be making brief and idle conversation after all that has happened. After what happened in the Eldin Province, will putting my closest friends in constant fear of death, no matter how resilient they are, really going to help us fight an Army that is in all honesty many times bigger and more powerful than us? It would be the same as putting all of Skyloft in danger of attack and losing so many lives as well; I don't know what all of this danger will give us the benefit of in the future.

And then I cast my gaze over to Link. We all know that he is at the heart of this somehow, but none of us know why. By the end of this, how much will Link have left to go back to, or will he even come back at all? I never want that to happen of course; that would break the hearts of us all and nothing would be given meaning any longer, but it still begs the question. He has already been attacked by a Black Tornado, hunted down, tortured, lost control numerous times, and yet he still fights without any knowledge of what will happen.

Can we really afford to be doing this?

I chew at my lip, my eyes soon falling onto the large rift in the cloud barrier ahead of us, the golden Column of Light towered high into the would above us. The four of us exchanged resolved glances before we pull out of Sailcloths, glad that Link has somehow managed to brave all of this and still have the Sailcloth that I had made for him for the Wing Ceremony. _"The blessings of the Goddess drift down from the Golden Heavens aloft a Sail, which I now pass on to you."_

As we fly in circles around the yellow Column of Light, I take a look into the world below. Like the Faron Province was a land of greenery, the Lanayru Province seems to be like a world covered in shimmering gold and dull brown, rocky formations creating numerous rings across the Province. Like with the volcanic heat spewing up from the rift opened for the Eldin Province, the pressure of thick dusty wind is still billowing up from the rift created now that the Column of Light has eased that pressure.

But, in comparison to the other Provinces, it's barren.

Knowing that we're going to have to go down there soon, I swing my legs over the side of Destiny; psychologically preparing myself for the fall. _It's going to be fine_, I tell my mind. _You clearly have enough water and food for the journey that will sustain us for at least a day and a half. We're going to be all right._ I look over to the rest of my companions, watching as my friends do the same. _They will live, and so will I. I am Father's daughter, and I will not go down without a fight. I will not be weak. I will not be corrupted._

Shaking the thoughts away, I pull out my own Sailcloth and pat Destiny's neck softly. "I'll be back soon... I hope." Taking my gaze over to Link, I remember that he has never done something like this before. "The landing is rough, but opening your Sailcloth early will save you." He buys it, but not with the amount of assurance that I want. "It won't be like before, Link, I promise you!"

It doesn't matter what I say.

He no longer trusts the sky, his home, or anything to do with it.

Pipit and Karane leap off of their Loftwings after giving me a simple nod, and I pass Link a look of support as he stares down at his friends with a surge of emotion. I can't help but feel sympathetic towards him as he takes one final look at me. I force a smile onto my features as he finally makes his resolve to jump, and I leap in quickly after him. The winds get warmer as I fall, and I watch as Link's hands shake from holding the Sailcloth so tightly.

"You have ten point seven-eight-two seconds until you reach the Surface," Fi says as she appears in a spark of purple light. "I suggest decreasing impact by opening up your Sailcloth now." The storm of heat hits me with full force as I shake out my Sailcloth, lifted up into the air and slowing my descent. The world opens up around me, the sky a pale blue, clouds drifting lazily across the sky with a dull yellow hue as if each one is filled with dust. The sun has detached itself from the horizon, casting long shadows across the entire Province.

Link touches down with Pipit and Karane moments before I do, the four of us standing atop a large metal tower, most of the area around us covered over by large rock formations and mountainous conditions. I land with a harsh thud, staggering away before steadying myself by falling into a low crouch. Once the jarring sensation floods out of my system, I stand and fold up the Sailcloth, tucking it into my bag as we all take a look around.

The dark tower that we stand atop is already hot from the desert sun that the heat seeps through my shoes, the air dry and hot so much that it feels tough to breathe normally. The land is steep and layered with rocks and little vegetation, the distinct lack of cries from nature unnatural to where I have grown up. There's a clear path ahead of us, leading down from the tower and into the sheltered parts of the area that I saw in my descent. However, embedded in the rock on the horizon are strange sculptures sit at awkward angles; falling into deep decline over the past so many years.

"Wow," Pipit breathes from beside me, staring out at the desert. "I never thought a place like this could ever exist..."

Fi suddenly appears in a burst of light, ready to give out her report of the area. "We have arrived at Lanayru Mine, Mistress Zelda and companions. This place used to be a thriving land where minerals were obtained either through excavation or by washing the soil," she clarifies, casting her gaze to the Mines. "And yet these Mines have fallen into deep decline over the thousands of years due to lack of use. I recommend going through that particular area slowly to increases survival chances, as most of these structures have strength of around forty-six percent."

"What is this, Fi?" Karane questions from behind me, taking a few steps forwards and gesturing down to the shining golden grains that cover the entire region.

"Those grains are commonly known as "sand," Karane, and as fine debris of rocks consisting of small, loose grains that are often quartz," Fi explains in confidence. "Sand covers ninety-eight percent of the Lanayru Desert and while is not of a dangerous threat to you all, it is extremely malleable and often covers enemies that hide below the surface of the sand." Even with no one else to ask anything, I ask Fi to stay around, the echo of the wind drifts past us.

I sigh, hand hovering above the hilt of my weapon. "He could be anywhere. We need to keep our wits about us, even in this heat."

Pipit nods. "Well there are three major parts of the Surface from what Fi has implied, right?" he says, rolling his shoulder. "So if we've explored two then he'll know where we are going to next. We can't let our guards down after what happened in Eldin. With only one place left to look, he will be closer than we think at all times."

"I don't think he'll attack yet," Link mumbles from behind us, as if lacking confident in voicing such an opinion.

I turn around, tilting my head but refusing to act harshly. "How come?"

"In the Earth Spring, the Goddess's message said that I would pass through something called a "Gate of Time" into a distant world, but hasn't been mentioned before." Pipit and Karane move closer, intrigued. "If it hasn't been stated before then it must only be known for in this region, and if Ghirahim is always one step ahead of us then he will deduce that we will be going to the desert, and in turn the Gate of Time. But he won't attack and risk it all without planning, he never has. And if he doesn't know where it is, he will wait for destiny to guide us there so he doesn't have to waste time searching."

Karane nods in agreement. "That does make sense. Ghirahim is one to plan, we saw that in the times that we have come into contact with him. And if, like you say, he doesn't know where this Gate of Time is, he will let us find it so that he can then take two birds out with one stone." I bow my head and ponder this idea. It does ring true, I know that it does, and if Link had said nothing then we probably wouldn't have thought about it. And if that is true, then we won't know how defensive to be because we have no close where the Gate of Time is.

Then I get an idea.

"Fi?" I push my attention onto her. "In Faron Woods, you used Crimson's feather to let me dowse for Link. Do you think we could use something else to dowse for the Gate of Time so we can then be more defensive the closer we get to it?"

There is a beat of silence between us, then, "I apologise, Mistress, however there is no item that can grant you the power of dowsing for the Gate of Time. However," she adds before I can lose hope. "There are numerous objects that have entered my radars that may have the capability to do so. Because of this, I can grant you the ability to dowse for these objects, as I conjecture that there is a high chance that these objects could create the ability to dowse for the Gate of Time." A small smile creases my face, and I dismiss her.

"That will be our first port of call then, I suppose," I conclude, casting my gaze back across to my friends. Once remembering that only Karane knows what dowsing is, I quickly add, "If we can find what Fi needs, then we can hopefully use the power of the Goddess Sword to search for the Gate of Time. The more light that the Goddess Sword reflects, the closer we will be to it. It will save a lot of time if we can get that power." We all pivot around and stare down the desert terrain ahead, resolves set and rigid.

I find a metal ladder welded into the tower and slip down it first head down first, then Link before Pipit and Karane. The cracked ground send up small clouds of sand as each of us collide with it, the thick layers of sand shifting as we move. Shuffling away from the metal tower, I draw the Goddess Sword, its dowsing ability directing us towards the major tunnel immediately ahead of us. The ground slopes down dramatically, old tracks of some sort destroyed and leaving us with no other option but to jump down the jagged path.

Karane kicks at some dry clumps of grass growing around the metal and the cracked ground around us. "Well, this is certainly welcoming," Pipit says, trying to make some conversation as we go.

"Definitely," Link responds simply from my side, watching his footing as we reach the base of the sloping terrain and into the tunnel system at the bottom. The tunnels now hide us from the sun, however do nothing but clog up the thick air and give the Mines an ominous light that sets me on edge. "But if the terrain is like this for the entire Province, then there may be less monsters about. They are there to try and stall us at best, but most of them won't be fit to stay in the desert for days waiting for us."

The way he says "most" monsters takes me back to the Stalfos creature that we encountered in Skyview Temple, and I pray to the Goddess that those horrid beings aren't here.

We follow the tunnel through until it spaces out enough to create separate tunnel systems and enough space for a colony of bats to appear. We take our time in disposing of them, the bats exploding in a cloud of purple and proving that they are created by magic. The air has moistened a little as we take the tunnel straight ahead, with help of the Goddess Sword's power, where the path has been greatly eroded away.

Supporting our fall, Link gives Karane and I a boost until Pipit makes him go third. We take a break as we continue onward, drinking as much as we can now that I have the power to give us all water at will. The air is thick enough to choke on, and the only source of light that we get in the deeper parts of the Mines are from the deep cracks in the ceiling, and even then we mostly have to rely on ourselves.

But, after a while, we are given our salvation.

We break out into a circular shaped area with no rocky roof, leaving the sun to hit it directly. This seems to be where most of the minerals were extracted from the amount of heavy equipment and rusted metal, large boxes that must have carried the cargo of minerals and rocks across the Mines so worn down that they barely stand now. Clumps of weeds and rocks have piled up over the years too, limply swaying in the wind. The cracked ground is mostly covered with broken metal, the heat seeping into my shoes again.

And yet, there is still still some colour left here. In the very centre of the site stands a small metal pedestal which holds a strange gem. I am surprised at how pristine it is, the deep purple hue of the stone unclouded and the white markings almost untouched by the would around it. We make our way into the area, separating out and circling the area to check for enemies and any other strange devices that we could use in the future before all of use rejoin back around the unnaturally large gemstone, the sun hot on my back.

"How can something so beautiful stay like this in the heat of a desert?" Karane wonders, brushing her fingers against the smooth surface. "Who would come all this way just to drop a gem in such a spot and then leave it?"

Fi, without any warning, suddenly appears, and we all take a step back for her to stand with us. "I must disagree, Karane, for this quartz has been here for thousands of years and its chemical qualities allow it to be near impervious to the desert compared to other materials like iron. It is known as a Timeshift Stone, and is what the Gate of Time is constructed from. Therefore, I believe that the Goddess Sword will be able to dowse for the Gate of Time, but only if the true power of this stone is revealed through inducing the stone with shock."

"With shock?" Link asks, to which Fi nods. He raises his sword, and I can't help but feel perplexed. "If it is almost invulnerable to the desert, then surely it wouldn't shatter if it was hit with the pommel of a sword."

"I calculate a high probability of your idea being successful, Bearer. I recommend you see it through." The memories of Fi's past life hit me with force, and it takes a lot of my will not to say anything. When Link brings the pommel down, however, nothing happens for a few moments. It takes a few minutes before the Stone draws in a turquoise light into itself from nowhere, gaining some sort of energy that suddenly transforms the colour of the Timeshift Stone from a dark purple to a bright azure; including the markings on the stone.

Silence soon falls back onto the area and we take a step back, waiting for something to happen.

And, soon enough, it does.

The sun glitters across the surface of the gemstone before the quartz levitates into the air above the pedestal. A circle outlined in blue suddenly appears, growing out from the location of the Stone by a few metres; causing us to leap out of the circle in alarm when we realise something incredible. "The stone is bringing life back to the area," I whisper, then repeat it louder. "The stone is bringing life back to the area! But how?"

The dead slivers of grass that sits in the circle perk back to life somehow, and new flowers grow too, blossoming into life with more vigour than I have every seen. The circle soon surpasses where we can go to, and we are forced to stand within the circle as it latches onto the ground and pulls its diameter out even further. The machinery dotted against the walls groan into life and colour, while the objects like the tilted towers spark into colourful creatures that I have never seen before. Even more, some of the boxes of cargo actually levitate above the ground, tracks beneath them lighting up too.

"This is incredible..." I whisper as I kneel in front of the Timeshift Stone and flick it with my fingers, creating small sparks of energy, noting that I can see right through the gem now.

Something tugs on my dress suddenly, and I whirl around to see a small figure rolling away from me, the design around its head resembling the tall formations that I had noticed upon first landing here. Their hands are not attached to its body, somehow connected by a strange blue light that crackles constantly. It spins around suddenly, red painted face shining in the sunlight, one eye almost humanoid while the other is a single blue stone. "Oh, I apologise, Your Grace!" it cries. "I didn't mean to roll over your dress, zrrpt!"

"I-It's fine," I stammer out, causing it to nod before carrying on towards the other group of creatures that seem to be in the area too. As my friends search around, I ask, "Fi... what is going on here?"

She nods in the directions of the creatures as they claw at the walls surrouding us. "I am able to confirm that a time shift has appeared in this area, Mistress. The impact to the Timeshift Stones sustains a temporal disruption field in the area, however will not stretch across the entire desert. My projections indicate that this area is currently in the time after the Great War where the Goddess sealed away the great behemoth that was the Demon King. Furthermore, now that the true power of the Timeshift Stone has been activated, you can now dowse for the Gate of Time."

"If you are all guests of Her Grace then we welcome you," I momentarily ignore the dimly glowing Goddess Sword as one of the creatures address my companions. "However, please refrain from using any equipment unless we ask of you to do so, zoop!"

They all silently nod before making their way back towards me when I notice something in a daze as I look towards the sky. It is no longer a bright blue scattered with dusty clouds but instead a deep grey with dark clouds clumping together and rolling across the blanket of the sky. Something drops on my head, nothing big yet enough for me to notice, and then more and more appear; even if I can't see any of them, they concern me as more drop down from the heavens.

There's a grumble from the skies above, and the little creatures soon roll over to the machinery overhangs for cover. I know that something is wrong when there is a flash above us and the drops pick up, causing us follow the creatures for cover, as we have no idea what it is. Fi, after following us through, soon explains what is going on, and I realise that water is dribbling off of her body.

"My calculations project that what this area is experiencing is "rain," a type of weather unknown to the Sky Realm due to the cloud barrier preventing most types of weather activies from breaching the sky," Fi explains to us.

"What is it?" Karane asks. "Will it harm us?"

Fi shakes her head. "Rain is water which is condensed from aqueous vapour and falls to the surface of any earth in drops more than point-five millimetres diameter. However, this has only occurred in this time as the area has shifted out of a desert climate. In the desert, as I have previously stated, there is little rainfall due to lack of moisture. I conjecture that rain is not harmless, as these creatures are only sheltering as they will lose function when water gets into their systems."

"But what exactly _are_ these creatures?" I ask.

"These are "robots," and are a part of the LD-301 Series of artificial life-forms," she clarifies for us. "These were created by unknown races in the time before the Great War, and are not assigned personal names. This particular series was created specifically to mine various ores and minerals, however no longer work in the present due to the desertifcation of the vicinity. They also worked to mine Timeshift Stones and provide maintenance."

I glance over at the one robot who apologised to me earlier and kneel before it, and once I get closer I realise that it could be any random robot with how alike they have been created to look. "Um, excuse me..." The robot turns and something shines in its eyes; some form of recognition that may have to do with whoever "Her Grace" is. "What are those contraptions over there? Can we use them to leave this area?" I gesture over to what I thought were cargo boxes that are now floating over tracks, wondering if I could use them.

I don't know why I think that. Maybe it's just a gut feeling.

"Do you not remember, Your Grace? Have you forgotten what they are, vrrm?" I shrug and nod, hoping that it will believe me and continue. It turns in the direction of the contraptions, nodding firmly. "They are mine carts used for transporting Timeshift Stones and other goods, zrrpt. They aren't for human use, of course. But if Her Grace and her—" He looks over at Link, Pipit and Karane with a strange look, though they simple return it with a smile. "—guests, then we are happy to assist Her Grace in any way that we can."

A smile unconsciously spreads on my face, something deep inside of me feeling proud of what these creatures have become in terms of loyalties. "Thank-you very much. I appreciate the lengths you are going to for you to help us." The sky flashes once again, and I feel slightly worried about stepping out into the open nature. And yet, after a few moments, I put my emotions in check and explain what I have found to my friends. We follow the robot to the edge of the cart, the robot holding a hand out to help me inside.

Numerous rocks lie at my feet, some of them shining just like the Timeshift Stone in the centre of the area, yet these are in their dullest forms. Link and Karane step inside next, and finally Pipit does too. It is a little cramped, but I am thankful for the lack of large rocks and ores inside with us. The robot hangs onto the exterior of the cart, which I assume is to stop it from moving, and hands me something that it must have picked up along the way. It is a Timeshift Stone, however shaped like a rupee and lacks any markings, pulsating a light blue like the other one.

"As long as this stone stays activated in this vicinity, Mistress, then this cart shall stay in a past state until you leave. When holding this stone, anything around you within a certain radius will time shift, anything outside the vicinity staying in its present state," Fi explains, then returns to the Goddess Sword immediately. The robot doesn't flinch.

"Thank-you," I say to the both of them.

The robot nods. "It is a gift from us to Her Grace. After all, you did use them to create the Gates of Time."

The cart jerks into action, almost knocking us all into each other, however I am in such a state of shock that I don't realise it. I stare down at the stone in ym hand, one that will hopefully allow us to follow this track all of the way through and out into the main portion of the desert. The little robot's words fly through my mind, and I would throw the stone away fueled with emotion if we didn't need it so much.

_Her Grace created the Gate of Time, and apparently there are more than one..._

The track dips down and leaves the ground, causing the rest of my group to look over the edge of the cart in awe, but I can't. I have heard the title "Your Grace" and "Her Grace" too many times, and yet I feel like I should _know_ where it originates from. So many have used it to honour me, and others have used it as a sign of disgust and resentment. But how have I caused such emotions to spark when I know so little about the Surface and everything in it?

I have to know who Her Grace is.

The cart turns a sharp corner and rejoins the land, steep walls lined with vines and dotted with fissures where minerals spill out from. We begin a long ascent up a narrow tunnel, the sun leaking in when it can, Keese appearing too are certain intervals. "I never thought that this place could get any more fascinating," Link murmurs from beside me, then notices my silent nature. He rests a hand on my shoulder. "Are you all right?"

I shake my head, unable to lie in such a situation. "I don't know."

He moves to say something else, however Fi then speaks up from within the Goddess Sword. "Mistress, you are now approaching the threshold between the Mines and the Lanayru Desert. Prepare to dismount within the next minute."

Link goes to ask me more again, but I wave him off when a gate appears ahead, decorated with intricate twirling designs across the entire door. The thick blue ring in the centre pulsates, and once the cart gets close enough to the gate, the ring of light glows even brighter and the gate breaks up into three segments, allowing us to glide through the entrance and out into a world of intense light despite it only being early morning.

"Welcome Your Grace," Fi says through the Goddess Sword. "Welcome to the Lanayru Desert."


	17. Lanayru

_"There are no foreign lands. It is the traveller only who is foreign."_

~Robert Louis Stevenson~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 17: Lanayru

As the intense light fades just enough for me to adjust my eyes to everything, I realise how quickly the desert can increase in temperature so quickly. The cart jerks into a halt on its own as soon as the track ends, and we all make our way out, crossing the line between the past and the present; I hit the Timeshift Stone with the pommel of my sword, just in case these have a certain amount of power in them. The ground cracks further with each step that we take, the wind almost dead and leaving us exposed to all the sun and heat of the desert, and I can already feel my skin heat up.

The desert spreads out before us like a sky of gold, tall canyon walls rising high above us. Walls of solid rock obstruct my view of the desert from the sides, however I can see an open plain ahead filled with sandy and rocky terrain ahead of us as dying trees try to thrive under the hot sun. Sand lightly dusts the earth, dunes of the yellow grains tumbling down the canyon walls in the distance like waterfalls, pooling at the bottom to create large mountains of sand. But even from here I can see those rings of rocks that I had noticed during our descent, however the rings and spires connecting them cover most of the area ahead of us and obstructing the path.

"Dominae, we have arrived in Lanayru Desert," Fi explains from within the Goddess Sword. "I have confirmed that the area is filled mostly with sink sand, a formation of sand where water cannot escape, and therefore you begin sinking at different speeds depending on your movement. Because of this, bodily danger has increased by thirty percent. I recommend taking the time to check this map to see the terrain of this area." On this, a spark appears before us, and I hold my hand out to catch a large slip of paper that reveals the desert terrain to us.

From what I can see, most of the desert is filled with sink sand, however the first third ahead of us along with the rings and spires embedded into the ground are merely made of rock and stone. Off to the far left of the map seems to be empty except for a stone building. Tilting my head, I point the Goddess Sword in all directions, and only attain a reading from an area north west of us where that building is. Taking a few steps forwards, I climb up a rock formation nearby to get a view of where that building is.

A gigantic structure stands in the far distance, made up of a large bird in flight, the tip of each wing clasping a large triangle which is split into three pieces welded together.

_"The pathway to the flow of Time itself awaits you, dear Sister,"_ those voices, exactly like the ones that I heard on the night of the Autumnal Equinox, whisper deep into my mind. _"Do not lose faith, for this is your destiny. The pathway to the flow of Time itself awaits you."_

Fi's voice snaps me back into reality. "I advise that you stay hydrated throughout the day and, as it will take numerous days to cross the Province, hold thought to suitable accommodation for the night." I tilt my head, but keep my eyes on the large structure ahead of us, wondering what it is. Those voices told me that it housed the flow of Time itself and the Goddess Sword shows that the Gate of Time is there; does that mean that the Gate of Time can distort time through the power of Timeshift Stones? Will I be able to awaken another memory that tells me how Her Grace made them?

"What is that place?" I ask her, pointing towards the area and hoping that she can see from inside the Goddess Sword.

"That area, beyond the Lanayru Gorge, is known as the Temple of Time," she clarifies as my friends join me. "It is a religious settlement where many inhabitants of the Province went to pray to the Goddess, and many believed that crossing this entire Province and reaching the Temple would unlock spiritual growth. From my calculations and dowsing abilities, this is also where the Gate of Time is situated, Mistress, and where you must all reach in order to fulfill the Goddess's message from the Earth Spring that I translated for you."

"Thank-you, Fi," I praise, then turn to them.

"If it will take us more than a day to reach the Temple of Time anyway, then we should break from the sun whenever we can," says Karane. "If it was easy to get heat stroke in Skyloft, then I dread to think how quickly we could get it here. We have food and water, but lack shelter and we don't know what could be around or beneath us. We have to keep our wits about us, even if we aren't close to the Gate of Time yet."

Link nods. "I agree. As long as we keep our goal on the Temple of Time and use Fi for guidance, then we should be able to get there in an effective amount of time."

We make our way down a rocky ramp and out into the open desert plain, the barren world tumbling out before us. I refuse to use the Timeshift Stone at first, especially once Fi says that it has the potential to lose power after a certain amount of time, however when we take breaks under the dead trees that are barely standing, I revert a small portion of the desert back to how it previously was, providing us with more shelter and a little less heat.

Between our breaks, Fi tells us that we are making good time, but even before midday the breaks we take become more frequent and longer in the time we spend under small canopies of trees. "Mistress," she says during one of our many breaks. "It is close to midday and the midday heat has begun, a time lasting close to four hours where the daily temperature is at its highest. I calculate that the desert temperature will rise by six degrees to thirty-five degrees centigrade during this time, therefore there is extreme risks with venturing out during this time. I recommend finding a larger form of shelter to stay under during this time."

"But there is one problem," Link supplies after a beat of silence, gesturing towards the desert plain ahead of us as he rests his head against the tree. "To find any form of shelter, we'll have to climb up those spires because the sink sand ahead is blocking us, and we can't stay here in case the Timeshift Stone loses power."

"The chances of the Timeshift Stone lasting through the midday heat is extremely low due to the size of the gemstone," Fi explains. "However there are much higher chances of reaching larger shelter by travelling to the west as previously stated, Bearer. I conjecture that travelling in short bursts towards the west shall increase chances of finding larger forms of shelter." Pipit and Karane start to discuss other ideas, however I lose focus when I notice something in the distance.

It's a bird.

I lean forwards out of the eyes of my companions, and squint. It doesn't look like a particularly large bird, however it hovers over the gigantic pool of sink sand that is the main problem to us. At first, I look away and refuse to believe that it is there, taking a large drink of water. However, when I force myself to look back it is still there, unchanged. I want to say that it is there, but I can't seem to muster the energy to do so. I just continue to stare at it until a sweet twinkling voice enters my mind, filling it with wisdom.

_"Oh Sister..."_ It whispers out to me, muffling the voices of my companions. I shake my head, trying to rid my head of the voice but I can't seem to do so. _"Use the Stone of your blessing and create your own pathway out of the harsh wastelands around you. Take aim at the barrier in your way and release the flow of Time from your fingers..."_ I glance down at the Timeshift Stone in the palm of my hand, pulsating against my veins and sending vibrations down my arm.

_The flow of Time_, I think to myself.

"Zelda?"

The idea hits me like the Goddess itself has enlightened me with the answer, and I am up on my feet in a flash. I tighten my grip on the Timeshift Stone and race out into the desert sun in hot pursuit of the giant pool of sink sand dead ahead of us. In the distance behind me, my friends are calling out desperately, and I realise before it is too late that by doing this my companions will no longer have some extra protection from the desert. I skid into a stop, toes reaching over the edge of the sink sand, and my body acts on its own.

"Zelda, no!"

I throw the Timeshift Stone into the centre of the pit, the bird fading from view between the waves of heat. The stone lands in the middle of the sink sand, engulfed by the sand near instantly. Link and Karane stop on either side of me, watching in shock as my breath is ripped out of me in long rasps. Pipit, however, spins me around and demands, "What did you do that for?!"

I swallow thickly, vision clouding over. "I..." I clench my fists, wishing that I didn't have to bring this up now, but I am now left with little choice. "I saw something in the distance, and I heard it say something to me. I've heard it a few times recently. I-I know that it sounds crazy and wrong, but I promise you that it's true. They told me to... to "release the flow of Time," and then disappeared when I threw it."

"But if they told you to jump into the sky without calling your Loftwing, then would you?"

My shoulders sag. "Pipit, I..."

He goes to say something, but instead glares as me until he realises that it is useless. Gritting his teeth, he walks away from the group so that he can breathe and not take any more of his anger out on me. I bow my head in shame, knowing how insane and affected by the heat I must sound to everyone else. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and turn to find Karane smiling sympathetically as Link leaves to talk to Pipit. "Don't worry, Zelda. We're all still getting used to this. You had a reason, so we will just have to work around it, okay?"

I go to force a smile and nod, however a bright light sparks from the centre of the lake of sink sand. Karane drops her hand from my shoulder as we both lean forwards, careful not to fall into the sink sand, the light descending into the sand for a moment before creating a tall tower of light that shoots off into the sky. I hear two sets of footsteps return to us, and the slightly familiar blue line of Time itself rushes out towards us. In its stead, the sink sand dissipates and the cracked earth at our feet springs into life; grass sprouting everywhere.

The power of the Timeshift Stone carries on until it is around thirty metres behind us. Once the circle finally halts, we are left to stand in a small field of grass, the area where the sink sand used to be empty of anything other than the thin column of light. "Where did the Timeshift Stone go?" Link wonders quietly from beside me, peering slightly over the edge. "Surely it should still be here for use to return this part of the desert back to its present state."

Without warning, the column of light explodes into a bright illumination that causes me to cover my eyes with my arm. The ground grumbles harshly at our feet, sending us all to the ground. With a gasp, I force myself to turn my gaze to where the Timeshift Stone used to be, witnessing a crack emerging in the centre of the hole and water beginning to burst out. Once a thin layer of water settles, a large building breaks free of the ground, sending large quakes through the area.

The building is set up in three layers, the first being the largest and covered in painted designs that resemble flowers and the insect design on the Timeshift Stone from earlier, and resting around the edge are many boxes of cargo. The second layer is much darker in colour and seem to be decorated with more natural carvings, and the third layer is much smaller and lighter too, very few designs across its structure. We all stare at it in awe, amazed that it was here for so long and never saw the light of day for thousands of years.

However, the a bout of water continues to fill the hole so quickly that I cry, "Watch out," before the water hits the edge of the hole and bursts over, soaking us.

Once the water is soaked up by the ground, the only thing that I can hear is the wind and our coughs. Wiping the water away from my eyes, I glance around. The circle of time has stretched quite far, reviving the dead area into a land of beauty and moisture. The trees are supported at their bases with rich soil blanketed in green grass, flowers growing too. The walls that were blocking us from getting around the sink sand have been taken from their broken state and are pure white, decorated with numerous patterns atop them.

I climb to my feet, my companions soon following me as I pivot around numerous times, not caring that I am soaking wet. "This is incredible..." I whisper, kneeling down and running my hand through the thick blades of grass. "I suppose that if we can find a way into that building, then we can protect ourselves when the temperatures reaching their highest in the day. It will give us enough shelter, and maybe it can give us a better idea on where we are."

Pipit and Karane agree straight away, and I become slightly worried when I see Link's eyes as fazed and a little distant. I slowly step over to him and place a hand on his shoulder, causing him to gasp and recoil on contact. My breath is caught in my throat at this, noting that his face has lost a little colour. "Sorry. I was just..." He trails off and his eyes find something in the distance. "Just lost in thought, I guess."

I raise a brow, although choose to say nothing. He won't come clean until he wants to, so I won't push him for either of our sakes. "Alright," Pipit says after a moment. "Let's find a way into this building. Hopefully nothing else will greatly disturb us on the way." Karane and Link go on ahead, however Pipit catches my arm when I try and do so too. "I... I'm sorry, Zelda. I didn't mean to snap before. I just..."

"You don't have to apologise," I cut in. "With the circumstances, I would have acted the same. It wasn't your fault; it was solely mine." He tries to say something in protest, but I merely shake my head. "Come on. Let's go before we get left behind."

And, on this, we finally agree.

It doesn't take us long to find the entrance to the building. Located on the opposite side to us, we swim across to the other side and climb the stairs that we originally could not see, feet connecting with hard metal. Just like with Skyview Temple and the Earth Temple, a long set of steps descend into the building, lit torches illuminating the way down. "We aren't going to repeat what happened last time," Karane mutters behind me, and I nod silently in agreement. "We can't let that happen again. Never again..."

We make our way down the stairs as one, footsteps clicking against the metal sharply. As the light of day begins to be cut out by the building, the temperature cools dramatically. Only using the torches to light our way, we carry on until the stairs end and the building opens out before us. The churning of machines is what hits us first, the large clattering sound of metal almost too loud to bear at first, and the long metal walkway leads up a small flight of steps and into another part of the underground facility.

"Dominae and companions, you have found yourself in the Lanayru Mining Facility," Fi explains from within the Goddess Sword. "This is where excavated Timeshift Stones from the Lanayru Mines are transported to so that they can be put through a refining process in order to distribute the best stones to different parts of the Lanayru Province. Until the decline of the Lanayru Province and the inevitable desertification of the land, this was a booming industry that aided the entire Surface directed entirely by the robot race."

On either side of the walkway that we make our way down, I can't help but lean over the edge of the railing to see hundreds of blue tracks, mine carts transporting the stones and other rocks around the entire facility. Glancing up to the ceiling, I notice how the lamps on the walls are generated by the Timeshift Stones too, creating an eerie blue light that allows our shadows to dance across the walls. The pipes spew out steam every few moments, keeping the air in here warm and moist which I assume is for the refining process.

And, at the back of my mind, something twitches like it wants to be remembered.

We follow the given path through and end up in the largest room that I have ever seen, one that matches the length of Skyloft certainly. The the right wall is lined with rows upon rows of pipes, the metal ones still creating steam whilst ones made of reinforced glass pump through various sized Timeshift Stones, every one of them pulsating with energy. The small platform that we find ourselves on drops off into a large abyss of cart tracks and pipework, leaving us to stand here completely stunned.

Across the left wall are large conveyor belts, the only reason that I recognise them is because Gondo has created a few in his life for various purposes. These belts carry large rocks, glimpses of Timeshift Stones shining through. Blue light crackles across the entire room, generating the energy needed to power this place, hundreds upon hundreds of robots sorting, refining, and transporting Timeshift Stones across the facility.

This place is incredible.

One robot rolls past us, stopping in surprise. "Oh, Your Grace! Welcome back to the Mining Facility, vrrrt! We are very busy replenishing supplies of Timeshift Stones since the War." They clasp their fingers together, creating a spark of blue energy. "But we are happy to serve you and your guests. May I ask why you are here?"

I cast my gaze to my friends, but they are just as confused as I am. Turning back to the robot, I say, "We are travelling to the Temple of Time, and wanted to use this facility as shelter from the sun." Its eyes shine with recognition of the place that I talk about, nodding hesitantly as if I am an authority figure. I clear my throat and then add, "Would it be too much to ask where the quickest route would be on foot? We simply want to wait for the midday heat to pass before continuing on." The robot tilts its head at me somewhat, as if confused by something. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, Your Grace. I just, vrrm, wondered why you would not take your guardian bird," it gestures to Link behind me. "Or have you passed it onto the Chosen Knight? He seems to have recovered well from the battle."

My lips part. "What?"

"I-I apologise, vweep!" It rolls back and forth on the spot. "I should never question Her Grace! Please, if you wish to rest until the midday heat has passed, then follow me." It shakes his head rather violently, and I pass a perplexed glance back to my friends as I follow the robot down towards a path off to the right that I never noticed before. Lit with blue spotlights, the tucked in path leads us all directly towards a big set of steps that spiral down into darkness only blotted out by moments of light from the Timeshift Stone lights.

But then, before we can descend the stairs, something happens.

Sets of glowing eyes race up the steps, bodies masked by the darkness but their arms lit up by the blades of crackling light in their hands. As the lights from the main part of the facility reveal them, I realise that these creatures are Bokoblins of the past, dressed in white with dark horns sprouting out from their heads. These ones are still red, although their white helmets and other garments contrast greatly to the ones I have seen before.

We all stagger back, and the tiny robot beneath us cries, "T-They're back, zoop!" and draws the attention of many other workers.

"Fi!"

The Goddess Sword flashes brightly in my hand, and her soothing voice is sounded. "These six creatures are commonly referred to as "Technoblins," and are known for terrorising the Lanayru Province longer after the sealing away of the Demon King. These Bokoblins wield sophisticated weaponry created by an ancient and highly evolved civilization, and is known as electricity; the flow of charge. While it powers the robots efficiently, this electricity has been honed into these creature's weapons to force the robots into working hard."

"Can we do anything?" I whisper.

"Mistress, if you are struck with the discharge from one of their electrical weapons, there is a high chance that you may become momentarily paralysed, however stunning them with ammunition from your Slingshot has an eighty-nine percent chance of cutting off the electricity in their weapons for long enough to kill them. But, companions, you must be extremely vigilant and be aware of where their blades will strike. If not, you all shall be in grave danger, and also shall endanger the robots of this facility too."

I nod. "We will. Thank-you, Fi."

Thankful that the others heard what Fi had said, Pipit says, "We have to help them," and ushers the robot away to safety and instructs it to make sure that its workers also do the same. I sheathe the Goddess Sword and pull out my Slingshot, casting my gaze over to Link for a moment who recognises what I have, knowing that it isn't his but is closely alike. I stun the first Technoblin that I see, allowing Karane to slice it once across the stomach. It cries out in alarm and tumbles to the ground, giving her a chance to finish it once and for all.

The rest of the Technoblins fan out at this point for an extra advantage on their side as well as how many there are compared to us. "We aren't letting them do this!" Karane calls out from beside me, engaging against one of them and dodging out of the way of them swinging their blades. She notices something that I don't as a Technoblin starts to fight me, and she rushes away. "Don't hurt them!" I stun my enemy long enough to see her leap in front of the Technoblin, only she realises too late that the monster is still bringing the sword down; and it strikes her in the chest just like with the Stalfos in Skyview Temple.

Karane drops to the floor when the Technoblin hits her in her stomach with the electrified sword and she screams in pain, her sword slipping out of her grasp. Pipit manages to slip from the fray and I try to do so too, but I am soon surrounded by three Technoblins as he goes to help her. My gut twists at the sound of Karane's cry reflecting around the facility, and I drop to my knees when three blades fly towards me, managing to put away the Slingshot and draw the Goddess Sword quick enough to stab at least one of them in the side; killing it.

I leap to my feet, the Goddess Sword dripping with green blood. I find Pipit and Karane, who seem to have been left alone by the Technoblins but are both fine, Karane cringing a little from the strike though not in too much pain. Link is fighting to of the monsters too, although is yet to be hit. And yet, as I return my gaze to the fight, I am vaguely aware of one of the Technoblins taking a swipe at me moments before it happens, and I barely arch my back out of the way before I am hit.

As I backpedal, I swing the Goddess Sword at the Technoblin when their blade isn't electrified and make it stagger backwards, taking the moment to attack it straight through the chest with my sword; dyeing the metal a darker green colour as it tumbles over the edge and into the abyss below, exploding in the same way that the Stalfos did in Skyview Temple on the way down. In the distance, I hear another enemy go down, and two sets of footsteps leaping back into action.

The last Technoblin is ready to defend itself when I take a swing at it, the blade not filled with electricity. It dodges the strike but as I am about to land a second hit, the final Technoblin is a little smarter than I had expected. Its senses heighten and it pushes a tiny button on the hilt of the sword just beneath the pommel, sending electricity through it so fast that the electricity flows into me when my blade collides with the monster's.

The current jolts through my arms, causing my muscles clench together as I cry out in pain, the feeling lingering for a while even after the electricity is done attacking my body. My body hunches over, and I am vaguely aware of the Goddess Sword sliding from my hand. I slump to the floor in a daze, feeling incredibly lightheaded as the blob that is the Technoblin stands tall over me like the trees in Faron Woods. I can feel my body starting to slip over the edge of the platform, and the shout in the distance isn't enough to bring me back to reality.

As I feel my body tumble over the edge of the platform, the Technoblin falls away without warning and as the sensation of falling fires through my body, something wraps around my wrists and jerks me into a halt, dangling dangerously over the edge. I blink rapidly, the temporary paralysation starting to wear off, and I look up to see Link's panic stricken face staring down at me. His eyes shine with remembrance, and her whispers to me, "Don't let go." My heart twists and my mind returns to that day, the exact same moment happening, just the other way around.

I chew at my lip, recalling exactly what he said to me. "Never."

With a grunt, he tugs me back up and onto land once more, grabbing me so tightly that I lose the ability to breathe. But I don't care, because I do the exact same thing back, my body shaking from fear and the lingering electricity flowing through my veins. Pipit and Karane stand above us when we finally pull away, and I can tell that they are holding back the emotions because they can't hide it in their eyes. The ease their weariness, I hug them tightly too until I hear the humming of the robots and we all pull away.

The one that was going to direct us before appears with two other robots, the rest of them watching on from all around the facility. The robot who we met first here sparks with more electricity. "I am very happy that you are well, Your Grace, zrrpt! You chose well." Link averts his gaze, and I can't help but feel pity on him with how little people will accept him for who he actually is because of time and destiny. The robot bows in respect. "We are in great debt of you and your guests, Your Grace, and will do anything to aid you."

"Whatever you need, Your Grace, we shall provide it, vrrm!" says another robot, little sparks of happiness being produced as it speaks. I look at Link and the others for a few moments, feeling a little worn out as I note that they look the same as how I feel. We weren't all injured, but Karane and I were hit with electricity and we have been going for a long time. Even if we didn't want to take a break, we need it desperately.

I pick up the Goddess Sword from the ground, sheathing it immediately. "I think that we all need to rest," I say, and the robots eagerly nod. "We already came here to rest through the midday heat, and now I know more than ever that we should. If there is anywhere for us to rest, even without beds, could we please be accommodated until the heat has passed?"

They all look at each other for a few moments, contemplating in their circuits whether they are able to do this particular task or not. Then the robot who hasn't spoken yet speaks up now. "Yes, Your Grace, zoop! We have quarters for humans when some volunteered to help during the War, and they are empty now. You can use them!" I turn back to my companions, and they nod eagerly; showing how much they will take whatever they can to keep out of the sun and away from what danger we attract.

"Please show us to these rooms," I say softly. "We are very grateful."

Link goes to wrap his arm around me, however stops himself when he looks at the robots. We follow the three of them down the dark steps, being careful of where to tread, my hand on my weapon just in case anything else decides to spring out into action. Thankfully though, after a minute or so of descent, we finally make it to the bottom of the stairs and stand in an average sized room lined with a number of beds big enough for us to sleep in. I assume that the robots, therefore, sleep in other places as they don't need beds.

The Timeshift Stone lamps glisten and light up the room beautifully, and the robots glide into a stop beside us. "Please make yourself comfortable, zrrt," the original robot says. "At your request, we shall awaken you once the midday heat has passed on. We hope that you rest peacefully." On this, they all turn around and back up the staircase, one of them pushing a button on the side so that a wall of electricity bars us in for protection. I turn away once their humming is drowned out by the machines above, looking around.

The metal walls are rather thick, blocking out a lot of the sound, and the beds are almost welded into the ground, designs on the wall stretching across the ground and ceiling too. We all, once making sure that nothing stands in the shadows, choose our beds and leave what we can on the floor. I remove my shoes, bag, and sheath, however sleep with the Goddess Sword in my hand in case Ghirahim or any other threat arrives to attack us again. I sit on the bed and test it out, finding that it is surprisingly soft.

"I don't think that we should take shifts," Karane concludes opposite me. "We need all the rest we can get if we will be staying here overnight."

Pipit, taking the time before resting to sharpen his blade with a rock in his bag, nods. "I agree. We are protected enough, and if we have our weapons nearby then there shouldn't be too much trouble if anything does happen." I add to the agreement, and so does Link. Upon our conclusion, we all bid each other a good sleep and settle down. After a few minutes of resting on my side and staring at the wall of electricity over the entrance, I turn over and realise that Link is watching me from the bed next to mine.

As soon as he notices that I am awake still, he creeps over to my bed and takes a seat, running his fingers across my face and hair like he always saw Father do with me. "You always like to attract the trouble, don't you?" he whispers to me, making sure that he doesn't disturb the three of us. I smile a little, eyes fluttering as the tingling sensation he creates flows through me. "Even before all of this, you couldn't keep it away from you no matter how much I tried."

I sink deeper into the bed. "I could say the same for you," I mumble back. "We both like to have a bit of danger, huh?" I think he tries to smile, but it fails. "I'm not going anywhere, Link... I promise."

"Last time that happened, Ghirahim made sure that I was alive when I reached the Surface," he replies softly, hand subconsciously tightening around his weapon. "But when you fell... there would have been nothing to catch you. I... oh Goddess above, if I hadn't caught you or..."

"Hey," I whisper, shuffling my body in such a way to touch his cheek. "I was petrified on that day, and he made it so I couldn't hold onto you, but at the time I thought that it was my fault and I had just imagined it. I thought that I had killed you, Link. It was all going to be my fault, and it still is in some way." I wipe away a tear before it can fall. "But now I know a little better, and you still caught me, didn't you? You've always been there to catch me if I fall, in more ways than one, and this destiny won't stop that. I will catch you, and you will catch me."

His eyes fall to the ground, and his hand stops. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know you won't," I whisper back, retracting my hand. "And I won't let anything happen to you. Now go and get some rest. We can't fulfill our promises if we don't try and sleep, can we? You know how seriously we take promises."

He smiles and cups my cheek once, leaning on to kiss my cheek though I move my face just in time so that our lips meet. We melt into the exchange for a moment, then he strokes my face once before leaving, settling down and facing me until he falls asleep. I do the same and soon let my eyes lull shut, the Goddess drawing me into sleep as the Timeshift Stone lamps dimming. I smile at Link's sleeping face once more before falling asleep, hoping that nothing else comes.

_Please leave us to rest... Goddess protect us._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Even though they are in the Lanayru Mining Facility, I will press that it won't be in as much depth as the other temples.


	18. Showdown

_"Courage in danger is half of the battle."_

~Platus~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyawrd Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 18: Showdown

"The midday heat has passed, Your Grace..." A voice draws me into consciousness, awakening me from a dreamless sleep. I cast my eyes down to a tiny robot, who draws back a little from my presence. "We bid you a safe journey, vrrm." It rolls away slowly, leaving me to push myself up from my bed and sheathe the Goddess Sword that I hid beneath the sheets. I sigh, running my hand through my hair as I swing my legs over the bed and rouse Karane.

Then I hear it.

"_Signaculum_..." I snap my head around at the sound, certain that I heard something, finding Link lost in a nightmare that I cannot relate to. Letting Karane wake Pipit up, I make my way over to sit bedside and sit on the edge, shaking his shoulder lightly and murmuring his name. He relentlessly mutters the single word, and I think back to my Ancient Language before I realise what he is actually saying.

_Seal_, I translate in confusion._ What does he—?_

He finally awakens and moves with such speed that I can't react before a knife he hid under the sheets is resting against my throat. His eyes find mine as the mist of sleep drains from them, and when he realises that I'm not who he thinks he is, the knife slips from his fingers. "I..." he whispers. "I-I'm sorry... I thought you were..."

"It's alright," I say with a small smile. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shakes his head violently, and as much as it pains me I leave him. We collect our things and meet in the middle, making small talk as we clamber up the metal steps and back into the Mining Facility, the sounds of engines whirring slowly returning to us. But as soon as we reach the top of the steps, not only is the Facility much more lively but a small group of them is waiting for us.

"Your Grace!" one of them greets. "We trust that you rested well."

I glance between my friends before saying, "Yes, thank you for the hospitality. However we are striving for the Temple of Time and need to cover much ground, so we cannot stay long."

"Oh Your Grace, we can help," another resolves, nodding to the rest of the group. They all produce folded red material decorated with gold. When I take mine and open it out, it becomes a long cloak that is thin enough to keep us cool but just thick enough to keep us warm when the temperatures drop. "Please take these, zrrt. They will protect you from the sun and heat." We all thank them, however are lead over to the start of one of the many mine carts here, perplexed when they gesture for us to enter them.

"Um, we thank you for everything, but—" Pipit starts, only to be cut off by one of the few robots remaining; the others having returned to their jobs.

"It is no problem. Use them and you will cut out hours of hiking on the way to the Temple of Time, zoop!"

We have no other choice before they begin helping us into the carts, cramped together with all four of us in here at once. "Am I the only one worried about this?" Karane whispers as they initiate the movement of the cart, jerking us into movement. We murmur our agreement. Rows upon rows of pipes run along the walls of ceilings, some glass and revealing thick bolts of electricity or various ores being funnelled up from the lower levels of the Facility, others metal and clanking when whatever they are transporting hit the edges when they turn corners.

But as I glance up at the ceiling, I don't realise that the track is going to unexpectedly turn until Link makes it known; all of us grabbing onto one another but me, and then it is too late.

We all cry out when the cart delves down into the darkness, not even the lamps made out of Timeshift Stones lighting up the way. The track is slightly illuminated by the energy that runs through it, but the cloak of darkness is so thick that we can barely see it. Deep down I trust the robots and all they that have and are doing to help us, but the adrenaline is stopping me from being reminded that they are good creatures. The only thing that I can think is death.

The track evens back out at an agonisingly slow pace, but then thousands upon thousands of blue lights begin to appear, and the sight becomes near magical. Tall, almost canyon like, walls tower high above us, pipes and machinery whirring loudly from the echoes around us. We slip between numerous different tracks, the other carts filled to the brim with rocks that have not yet had their Timeshift Stones harvested from them. We watch on in sheer awe, no longer clutching each other for dear life.

_It's beautiful..._

As the cart rears back, we cling back onto the sides and ride the track up and past a large waterfall, its mist cooling us down even if we have not set foot back onto the surface yet. The canyon seems to light up a little bit more, golden coloured statues of the robot races merged into the wall as the roof becomes glass instead of mere rock and metal, light streaming in to almost make a heavenly atmosphere. The cart jolts into a halt, finally allowing us to have the freedom to get out, and we are all visibly joyous to be off of that track.

Exchanging smiles, we make our way towards the doorway at the end of the track and up the iron steps, ready to continue a potentially harrowing day in the Surface; the skies devoid of clouds and our goal now closer than ever.

* * *

We covered another number of miles of the Province during the rest of the afternoon, only having one thing hold us back. A sandstorm lingered in the distant mountain for many hours, finally reaching us not long before the sun had set. We tugged on our cloaks and hid behind one of the main spires in the Province, huddling together as our vision was swamped with a thick cloud of sand, the tiny grains rising up around us as the sky seemed to roar down upon us. I held Link's hand for that entire hour, fearing for both myself and him when the sounds took him back to the day of the Wing Ceremony.

Not long after did the sun set and we set up camp a few miles away from the Temple of Time, dark blue hugging the far away mountains as deep purples and reds decorated the sky. Karane and I made sure that we took first watch, knowing how tired we all are but Link and Pipit especially. We set up the fire, walking around the perimeter and chatting when our paths cross. As I take a quick drink, Karane sits down opposite me.

"So it seems the tables have been turned on who protects who, huh?" she remarks.

I smile and set my drink down. "Don't let them hear that. They'll both kill you." We laugh quietly, hoping that we don't wake them. Sighing, we cast our gazes to them with sad smiles. "I'm not surprised, though. After all that has happened we need to share that burden no matter how much they want to keep it from us." She hums in agreement, and I try to forget the memories of both Faron and Eldin. "But again, we won't mention that."

She smiles, but seems a little distant. "I, uh, think that I'm going to talk with him when we get back to Skyloft," she says after a pregnant silence. "I've been thinking about it ever since the Equinox, and ever since you two started, I realised that I can't wait. Especially with where we are and who we're with. I mean, we have no idea where we are going after this, who our enemy really is, where he is, and where he will appear next..."

My smile drops at the latter part of what she says, and all I can do is take another sip of my drink and murmur, "You have a hunch about something, don't you?" She shrugs, and I cradle the canister. "Tell me."

"Well after Eldin, I started thinking," she begins. "Getting out of the Eldin Temple should have been near impossible. Yes we had time on our side with monsters being asleep, but they knew that we were in the Spring and put up no resistance. I'm not trying to sound bad; I'm glad that we all got out; but something isn't right. Why would he let us go like that without a fight? He had everything that he needed and more, and yet we slipped away without much of a battle."

I hum and lower my head to the fire, golden flames dancing in the night; ashes and embers billowing up slowly. "It makes sense. Maybe he doesn't know where to go next and wants to follow us?" It's a weak point at best, but I have very little to think on. I straighten, trying harder. "So we're going to the Temple of Time, and the most important thing there is the Gate of Time. Maybe he wants us cornered."

"That's my hunch," Karane says after a moment. "See he has probably assumed that Link is going to go through the Gate of Time, but if it has been around since the Great War then maybe he can't access it straight away because of how holy it is. I think that he let us go because we have to get to the Temple of Time, and he needs that to happen. So by letting us all go there, we will think that we will be safe enough to do what will be done, but the power that the Gate has will probably draw him in."

My gut fills with dread. "He's waiting for us to get there with everything that he needs, and then will sweep in before we can do anything and secure his victory. Goddess above, why did we get played?"

But Karane shakes her head. "We didn't. He just used our Mission to his advantage, but we haven't realised it last minute like he probably wants. We have time to plan and prepare for the onslaught that is going to come, and by the time he attacks we will be ready for him. We'll drive him away, go through the Gate of Time, and see exactly what waits for us on the other side." She shuffles around to sit beside me and have a drink, bumping me with her hip. "I'm not saying to be over the moon, Zelda, but we have a chance."

"I know..." I whisper, catching a glance at the sleeping form behind us.

"We're all terrified for him, for each other, but once tomorrow is done then hopefully we will have a better view of things." She swallows thickly. "Pipit and I will talk, you two will talk, we might be able to stop these "attacks" that he keeps getting because of this Mission, and we may not be happy but at least we will be together."

I turn and hug her tightly, not realising how much I was shaking until now. My canister slips from my hands, thankfully with the lid on, and we both embrace for a long time. "Thank you for being with me through all of this," I murmur. "I wouldn't have lasted this long without you or the others." She says nothing for a while, merely smoothing my hair back before telling me that I should go and sleep. I wish that I could protest, but my body falls into a tired state so quickly that I can only nod and do as she asks.

"We have to leave earlier than we wanted to," I say as she goes to wake Pipit up. "We have to leave as soon as the sun rises." She nods silently, and we bid each other good night. I settle down beside Link, curling up against his chest and taking in his warmth. He mutters some incoherent, probably from how tightly I cling to him, though doesn't wake up. I drift into a dreamless sleep, but I don't feel rested whatsoever.

_"Oh, I assure you, child, that I do not intend for you to escape from my grip so easily."_

You lied once, Ghirahim, but we won't let you play us again.

* * *

As I discussed with Karane discussed hours before, we rise and leave our camp well before the sun has risen, making sure that there is little trace of our stay. We seem rested enough, though I was more compliment than Karane when Link woke me due to how on edge I was. We pull on our cloaks and head out into the freezing night, determined to make it to the Temple of Time before the Demon Lord can track us too well. Bright oranges billow up from the horizon with a bout of dark clouds, however dark blues and purples still claim most of the skies.

Which, I hope dearly, that the cloak of darkness will keep us out of sight; if only for a few hours. We follow the dunes towards the Temple of Time, its sight slowly crawling closer and closer to us. We make small talk between each other but it doesn't last long, more on edge than unwilling to speak to one another. The temperature sneaks up on us without hesitation, and within a number of hours mid morning has risen and the temperature is already letting sweat to cling to our brows.

And finally, after so long of trekking, we finally reach what we have striven to find.

The long white wall stretches high above us, two large stone doors engraved with the same insignia that is all over Skyloft even today. As one we help to shove open the doors, a satisfying view greeting us. Both parts of the Temple, which are mere platforms, are connected by a thick stone bridge, a staircase off to the far right that I ignore for now. A tiny set of steps stand on the other side of the Temple, bird statues familiar to Skyloft standing on either side of them. The steps themselves are surrounded by a few other pillars and lead up to a large slab of what looks like a dark metal, the top and sides a deep purple like Fi.

"Is that...?" I breathe.

"The Gate of Time," Link finishes for me, almost in a daze as he makes his way across the bridge without hesitation.

I rush on after him, wary of our presence here and that of the one who is searching for him. Pipit and Karane follow on behind us, both worried and glad to be here. We clamber up the steps, and only when Link's hands brush the surface of the slab does Fi appear. "You were correct before in your analysis, Spirited one, this is the Gate of Time that the Goddess constructed from Timeshift Stones not long after her battle with the Demon King. They have the power to traverse the flow of Time, however this one seems to have become dormant over numerous years of disuse. I hypothesise, though, that my Mistress's Harp will be able to reawaken the Gate."

I nod and pull out the Harp, chewing at my lip. Pipit notices. "What are you worried about?"

"It could draw him out," I reply simply, staring the Gate down.

Link finds my hand, catching my attention. "I know, Zelda, but we have no choice. We can hold him back and use the Gate. And besides," he adds after a moment with a sigh. "It was only a matter of time before he would come anyway. Maybe if we do it quickly, then we could still have a chance at finishing this Mission." I cast my gaze back to the dormant Gate. _He's right_, I remind myself. _There's nothing else that we can do but to reawaken the Gate. Maybe... just maybe we can use it so quickly that he doesn't stand a chance at getting here in time._

I sigh deeply, then prepare myself to play the song that I played on the day of the Wing Ceremony, its calming melody reflecting about the Temple. And yet, despite how much tranquility it brings me, I sense a deep foreboding presence nearby, and I become too nervous to play the song again.

And then I realise why.

A almighty _crash_ bursts upon the scene, and we spin around to see thick chunks of the once large doors now flying into the abyss beneath the bridge, dust and rubble flying everywhere. We all sink into battle stances, weapons drawn instantly, and we await the hoard of monsters that are about to rush in.

And yet it is not a hoard of monsters that appear, but something far worse.

My Harp clatters against the ground.

It's the Demon Lord that leaps through the thick cloud of dust, landing in a deep crouch after the wreckage. We all gasp lightly, even though we should have and did know that this was going to happen, yet none of us back down; if anything, we draw our weapons just as quickly. Karane's hunch was right, not that I doubted her, and now we have to fight to keep what is rightfully ours.

Ghirahim raises his head, eyes glinting with triumph when they find Link, causing the latter to be unnerved but just as determined to stay alive. I take a forceful step forward, holding to Goddess Sword out into our adversary's direction. "How dare you defile a place in such a way, Ghirahim," I call out as he rises to his feet, mantle swaying in the breeze as the cloud behin him begins to settle. "Leave this place, otherwise we will have no choice but to force you away. You are outnumbered, after all."

"Outnumbered by a boy who prides his duty over armour, a girl who has more emotions than intellect, the Spirited One who is losing himself to a destiny that he did not want, and Her Grace who pieces up the pieces of her chess game, demanding to know why everyone she loves is gone when she puts her pawns and Knight over everything else. Such strong words for a fragile girl," he retorts, prized rapier already in his hand. I try to keep calm, but my heart is already ready to break free of my chest. "You demand such things from a distance, without even fighting me without your friends to back you up."

But before I can respond in any way, mocking his cheap ridicule, I am being pushed aside by Pipit, who has a white knuckled grip on his sword. Link tries to stop him, but Pipit refuses to stop. "Pipit, don't—"

"So, we have our first challenger," the Demon Lord remarks, holding his blade out to our friend. "I'm not surprised after how much Her Grace prizes her human shields." Pipit says nothing, merely meeting the Demon Lord in the middle of the bridge, and the two immediately begin fighting. Link goes to try and fight too, but I hold him back. Pipit made this choice, and both he and the rest of us will get injured too if we join the battle.

The Gate of Time breaks out into hundreds of seperate chunks, spiralling around us and starting the process of becoming the Gate that it is known for. I watch on in awe, the sight momentarily taking my mind off of Pipit's sacrifice, but it isn't long between the sound of clashing swords return once again.

I watch on in fear, however I can't watch for much longer. It isn't that I don't believe that Pipit will win, but I know Ghirahim enough by now to know—

Then Link tears me back into reality with a warning cry, and moments later does Karane scream.

I whip around and cry out myself when I see the tip of Ghirahim's rapier sticking out of Pipit's scapula.

Within a beat, Ghirahim jerks out the blade and tugs Pipit towards him, causing the latter to struggle even when the sword is put to his neck. The Demon Lord leans in close, forcing Pipit to stop. "We wouldn't want you losing blood quickly now, would we?" He rears his head up to Link, who is so guilt stricken that it shows. "How many will you allow to suffer before I steal your life anyway?"

He says nothing for a long time, then growls, "_Fight me_."

My eyes widen and I jump in front of him without thought. "Link, no—"

But he just smiles at me. In his eyes I know that he wants to show some form of comfort but can't, yet they then steel over and he faces Ghirahim once again. "Let him go and fight with some honour for a change. Stop using my friends like playthings and fight what you actually want. You wouldn't want to be a man without honour and a coward." He readjusts his grip on his blade when no one moves, but all he does is take another step forward. "I've heard that Demons never back down from a fight. I would know; I've fought them before, been into their Realm. Care to be the first?"

And all Ghirahim does is smile.

And all I do is hold back the fear of Link losing himself during their battle.

The Demon Lord purposely discards Pipit behind him so we can't get to him, dragging his tongue along the blood stained surface of his blade, lowering it in disappointment. "Hmm, not as sweet as I had thought it would be." My stomach twists sickingly at his words, knowing what he is trying to do and it working perfectly, but I stay back and prepare myself to protect the Gate of Time at all costs as it fuses itself together.

As the two meet one another in battle, I turn to Karane and place my hand on her shoulder, causing her pale face to become even paler in shock. "Go to him, Karane. When you get a chance, you run through and make sure that he lives. I'll protect the Gate, and you make sure that he can hear what you have to say to him. Fi," I add after, waiting for the Spirit of the Goddess Sword to appear. "You have to protect Karane and Pipit for me where I can't. Can you do that for me?"

She nods firmly. "Of course, Dominae. Come with me, Karane."

The two sneak off to a more secluded part of the Temple off to my right, waiting for them to me. I turn on my foot, watching as the many tiny blocks that broke off before have now fused into one, generating a large cog shaped object with twelve teeth poking out, its surface a glossy silver. Something in the back of my mind screams in recognition of the sight, but not enough for me to remember.

Two smaller and darker coloured cogs appear, only half of them visible, and lock in between the teeth; ready to turn the main cog. Three white symbols spark into existence, one made up of waves, one made up of three semi circles fused together at the bases, and the final one made up of two moons and a circle. Like the Gate, the insignias cry out to me, however I simply cannot remember what they are. _But now isn't the time for that_, I remind myself. _Now is the time for—_

A bout of golden light spirals out in the corner of my eye, and I whirl around to find that the fight has veered off to the left now, allowing Fi and Karane to tend to Pipit, but the clashing of sword has stopped for a moment. My eyes widen at the sight of Link on his knees, fighting something internal but losing it. Golden wisps leak from his body and tumble off into the dusty sky, fading away after a few moments.

The Demon Lord kneels down, pushing Link's chin jp so they stare at one another."It has already started," he purrs, leaning in close. "Do you honestly believe that you can stop this?"

Link sets his jaw as I rush down to help him, and just as I believe that he has about to lose himself, he growls out a simple, "_Yes_," and forces the enemy away with a swing of his blade and a blast of magic. He attempts to stand, yet I can see his weakness and force him back down, spinning around and meeting Ghirahim's sword instead. I may be protecting the Gate of Time, but that doesn't mean that no one else matters.

"So Her Grace finally leaps into the fray, hmm?" he remarks, partially surprised at my sudden desire to fight. "You wait until your companions to be frail and dying before finally deciding that their skin needs to be saved to further your needs. I don't think you realise that you are all going to die anyway when my Master attains what he needs to return, so putting them through needless suffering only shows further how much of a selfish bag of flesh you are; it takes a kiss at a celebration to help him."

He was there.

He didn't strike, but he was _there_.

But then I realise something else

He can travel to the Sky Realm.

It may have been alone, but how long will it be before he brings his entire Army up there?

I swallow thickly, then force myself to retort. "We wouldn't be frail and dying if it weren't for your relentless desire for bloos that overpowers what you actually need to do," I snarl back and push him away. "But your words matter not. The only reason why I fight you now is to find out why. Why you keep doing this, why a cycle is beginning, why my friends have to suffer because of you." I force myself against his blade once more. "I have to find out why!"

He smiles. "So that is your fight?" I nod but say nothing. He throws our blades down in a tight circle, and for a moment I may be able to stop his tirades and rampages, though within a beat his unlocks his sword from mine and slams the pommel into my chest, swinging so quickly that I can't think about the wound before I am wildly swinging back myself, desperate to be free. "The only time you will find out why is when you realise just exactly how much of this is all your doing. Not even my Master's, but _yours_!"

With the emphasis on the last word, his strike is so powerfull that I am sent to the ground in a quick stagger. "As long as I can make up for whatever I have supposedly done," I growl. "I will never stop!"

He rears up his rapier, prepared to strike.

I hold the Goddess Sword, wishing that I had my Harp.

There is a breath of wind, and then nothing.

Feeling no ounce of pain, I snap my gaze up to find a familiar yet startling figure with a bright blue shield in front of them. "I-Impa?!"

"Decided to run back to her after one white lie, Sheikah?" Ghirahim demands as Impa drops her shield and teleports in a Naginata, commencing the fight instantly. "I always knew that you wouldn't be able to hold your end. I suppose your ancestors would have killed you for endangering the lives of the Chosen if they weren't already dead." The Sheikah says nothing in response, merely carrying on her offensive attack.

_Maybe what she said in the Earth Temple was true after all..._

I shake my head, questioning her motives even now. But while my mind is a storm and the two "partners" are fighting one another, I clutch my chest and return to Link's side, easing him onto his back as he slips closer and closer to the dusty stone. I cradle his head in my lap, gingerly easing him out of his semi conscious state, two slivers of blue battling a hurricane of gold. "There you are," I soothe, stroking his hair. "Just hang on a little longer, okay?"

He reaches up for me, and I clasp his hand in both of mine. "I'm seeing... two different lives."

My heart sinks as I squeeze his hand, thankful when he responds. "Try and stay with this one, Link. Just keep listening to my voice, okay? Remember when we went out and looked for Starry Fireflies, but you had to piggyback me around because I hurt my ankle in the morning? Do you remember how beautiful they were? There were hundreds..." He nods and smiles, but his eyes are fluttering heavily, sending waves of newfound panic flooding into my system.

_"The Spirited One who is losing himself to a destiny that he did not want."_

_Shut up!_

Impa releases a cry, and I watch as she corners Ghirahim enough to place down a shield without her having to sustain it. With one problem momentarily fixed, another one arises when she makes her way towards us, Naginata still in hand. Swallowing thickly, I free one of my hands and cover his form. "Stay away, Impa! He's not going with you. I don't care what he just said about you; he could be acting for all I know."

She kneels down and I scoot away. "As I said in the Earth Temple, I needed to collect information from the acclaimed Demon Lord so that I could stop him in his tracks. I have been waiting for many generations to fulfill the duty that the Goddess gave to me herself: to protect her Chosen from the darkness that will threaten to take this land once again. I am sorry for deceiving you, Your Grace, but we must take him through the Gate before it is too late."

Refusing to believe her yet, I ask, "What's wrong with him? This isn't like how it nornally is."

She gazes up to the wisps still encircling him. "There is a Seal in Faron Woods which you may or may not have seen, and it is that Seal that requires Link's Soul to break it. The behemoth there will end the world quicker than you can believe, and that Seal is reacting with his Soul. It is not taking any of it at the moment due to the distance between them, but it could cause damage if I don't take him through the Gate and stop the reaction."

"You aren't taking him through. We are whilst you hold Ghirahim back," I snap.

And yet Impa shakes her head lightly, her shield slowly cracking from behind us. "I am sorry, Your Grace, but this is where you must part ways with him. As the Goddess foresaw, your destinies split here to take different paths. You shall meet again, but not today."

"No..." I whisper more to myself than the Sheikah, pulling him closer to me. "No you..." I fumble around for the right words, yet moments later Fi glides over to us. "Fi, what...?"

"I can confirm with fully sincerity that the Sheikah speaks the truth and does not wish to harm any of you further," she clarifies. "The Sheikah are a clan that are extremely loyal to the Goddess, and I conjectured that you would not have believed me before. The Goddess programmed her Mission into me, and I also know that you must part with the Spirited One to ensure his safety." I stare deep into her eyes, chewing my lip. "I apologise for this, Mistress, but there is less than thirty percent durability on the Sheikah's shield. We must act fast."

I don't want to do it.

I can't let him go, not when he needs me.

But...

"Zelda..." My eyes widen when I hear his voice, casting my own gaze down to his. "It's all right, Zelda... it's going to be all right..."

_Signaculum... he dreamt that this would happen..._

"Oh Link," I whisper, the strain in his eyes evident. Closing my eyes, I finally bite out, "Help me lift him." I don't see Impa's reaction, but I don't feel any triumph radiating out from her as we hoist him into the air, balancing his weight as we cross back over to the Gate of Time and up the small set of steps. Impa lets her Naginata disappear before brushing her hand against the Gate's surface.

Its main glossy surface dissolves, leaving only the teeth and a small ring of the Gate lilac. Various rings of teeth like the two smaller ones appear on the inside, creating a large twisting portal that seems to transcende the flow of Time itself. I remove his arm from my shoulders, scooping up my Harp and cupping his cheek. He is ever so slightly more alert now, but it doesn't make our parting any easier.

"You won't even miss me before I'm back again," I say, elicting a small smile. "You just focus on staying safe and alive, and I'll see you in time for this to all be over so we can celebrate your birthday in peace." The smile doesn't quite reach his eyes, and when I realise where they keep flickering to I understand why. "Pipit will be fine, as will the rest of us." I signal to Impa to let go, and I hug him tightly. "But this isn't your fault, and never will be. He wanted to protect you, as we all do, and we won't stop until you and everyone else is safe."

He just hugs me tighter and chokes out, "Please stay safe..."

"I'll try," I promise, not daring to promise more than I can uphold. I push away, forcing out a smile as tears well up. "I love you..."

"I love you too."

Our lips lock with so much emotion that I forget where I am for a moment. In one instance I am back on the dancefloor on the Autumnal Equinox, and in another instance I am back on the steps leading to the Gate of Time. His eyes are a rush of emotion when we part, and in his reflection mine are not much different; pain, fear, love, desperation, it's all there to show. I glance up to Impa qfter a few moments of catching my breath. "Protect him with everything that you have, Impa. I don't want to have to put my blade to your neck again. I only want the Demon Lord's pain now."

She nods firmly. "I'd expect nothing less, Your Grace."

"Ten percent durability, Dominae!"

I hug Link one last time furiously, wishing that we didn't have to part. I pull my fingers down his face and brush my lips against his one last time. "Don't let go."

He smiles. "Never."

I pivot around and race down the steps just in time for the shield to shatter and Ghirahim to leap at me with a rush of speed. I hold up the Harp and still stagger back a few steps when his rapier collides with my Harp. "This isn't goodbye, Link!" I cry as my back bends from strain against the attack. I glance over my shoulder for a second, watching as the two of them slip into the Gate and a blue sphere drops to the ground; the Gate's original surface returning.

Only seconds later does the sphere explode, and the Gate of Time is nothing but dormant dark ruins.

A fire is ignited in the Demon Lord's eyes, and he finally leaves me to rest and stands back on the bridge, and I know that his fight here is over. "The Gate of Time has been destroyed, Ghirahim. Your supposed ally and the Spirited One have made their way through its portal to a place that you will never achieve! You have drawn enough blood here, now leave before we can embarrass you further." He expects to find emotion in my face, the lonliness and sadness pervading my expression, but I refuse to hand it to him. "_Leave_."

"You may have let him slip away, but this battle does not end here," he promises, raising his arms. "Your bravado has long since faded, Your Grace, and it is a matter of time before you are grovelling at my Master's feet, your supposed "lover's" life lost as sustenance for something that you created, the corpses of hundreds of your sky villagers sprawled across the land as my Master ends all that you have striven to protect. What you have done here today will leave you begging for mercy that you shall not receive!"

"Meaningless words for a meaningless servant," I yell.

"I doubt you'll be saying such things when your Father is nothing but a rotting corpse." My eyes widen, something that he takes serious delight, but I can say nothing before his presence has all but faded from this place. I sink to my knees, the thought of Ghirahim knowing of my Father or merely threatening to kill him is enough to send the world spinning. Images surge through my mind of a desolate Skyloft and graves upon graves.

_Goddess no..._

My eyes find Karane, and I cast my mind to her and Pipit instead. I rush over to their sides and drop to my knees. "How is he doing?" I ask, only to be met with nothing. Fi is waiting for Karane to speak, not wanting to speak for her I guess, but the latter can't speak yet. I go to prompt her, "Karane, is-?

"I don't know!" she cries, hands quaking with a once untold grief and inner anger. When she turns to me, her eyes fade a little. "Oh Zelda, I'm sorry, but I..."

"It's alright. We have all lost something today. Fi?" I cut her off, allowing the Spirit of the Goddess Sword to glide over to me. "Will Pipit be able to survive the flight back to Skyloft? He can't stay here all day."

Fi nods firmly. "Of course, Your Grace. I do not believe that he would survive staying here all, nor the wind transporting you back up to the Sky Realm, however I have a one time use ability to transport you all onto your Loftwings back in the Sky Realm to return your companions to the safety of your hometown. Would you like me to utilise this ability?" I nod eagerly without looking at Karane, leading Fi to bow her head deeply and glow a bright white. There is a moment where I feel weightless, the heat and dust of the Lanayru Province disappearing completely, and then the next moment I am bombarded with wind and familiar feathers.

Karane, who holds Pipit on her Loftwing, passes me a thankful glance, then the rest of our journey is silent.

_Please_, I beg of the Goddess. _We lost one of our own today, let us not lose both..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Starry Firefly memory that Zelda mentioned was based on a fanart that you may find online; it isn't necessary, but I thought that I would mention it.


	19. Realisation

_"Thus, the Goddess Hylia decided to renounce her divinity and be reborn as a human."_

~Hyrule Historia~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 19: Realisation

I stand alone before the small wooden door that I really shouldn't be standing in front of. The Goddess knows what else is going to happen now, and it chills me right down to my core to even think about the pain the people around me may feel even more than they already have through this Mission. Ever since we returned to the Sky Realm, we moved quickly and in silence, trying to get Pipit back to Skyloft before anything else happened. By the time that we had arrived in Skyloft, a dull ache had aroused through my body, but neither of us stopped for anything.

For me, watching the Instructors' faces pale as we crossed paths outside the Academy with Pipit in Karane's arms was only the outset of possibly one of the worst nights I have experienced. Fledge, who was the only student present at the time, offered up his room for Pipit as he was going away to see family so didn't need the bed. Going as fast as we could, we had explained where his injuries was as the Instructors then lead us inside, Karane and I helping whenever and wherever we could.

The only hope we got back from then was the fact that we had managed to stabilise Pipit before he lost too much blood.

After that we were all separated; Karane and I left in our rooms as the Instructors tended to the few bruises and scars that we had, Father rushing in to hold me tight. Father knows most of what happened in Lanayru, though only as much as he needs to know without fainting from fear over us. Mallara has stayed with her son ever since she was able to, knowing fully well that her house would not be safe for him to rest in.

So now I stand outside Fledge's room, swallowing thickly as I force myself to face the reality of what I have done by allowing my friends to come with me into such a place. I clench my hand into a fist and ready myself to knock against the door, only to realise that no one will be in there any longer so it doesn't matter whether I knock or not. As I came downstairs, I noticed Mallara stepping outside quickly for some air, and now I have my chance. I take one deep breath as my hand falls back to the side, relaxed again, before I rest my hand on the door handle and slowly step inside of the room.

My breath becomes shaky.

_'Oh youth...'_

The room is dark and silent, a cool breeze drifting in from the propped open window. I feel like I should hold my breath to keep the silence going, as if my own respiration is going to cause something to happen if the silence is not kept up here. Still, I notice Pipit's items are laid against the foot of the bed, and I can immediately feel my stomach drop and my heart rate rising. The stench of spirits with a hint of blood is enough to make me gag on reflex, though I hold my ground; shifting my eyes up to the owner of the equipment.

His tunic and chain mail are all but gone, neatly folded on the desk next to the bed. I carefully move closer, noting the thick bandages around his left shoulder and how his pain is my fault, even if his soft breathing no longer seems to be as laboured as it was before we got here. _"We wouldn't want you losing blood quickly now, would we?"_

I shudder at the memory.

I go to take another step forwards, to apologise to his sleeping form for all that I let happen to him in both Eldin and Lanayru, however the sound of the door quietly creaking open stops me before I can. I spin around, noticing Mallara standing in the doorway. Her clothes look gloomier than usual in the pale light of the room, and her complexion is filled with tears, immediately bringing tears to my eyes as well. Not only have I let Pipit be damaged in such a revolting way, but now his mother is subjected to a pain that she can't even understand without having everything being unloaded and making it all worse.

"I..." I whisper, swallowing thickly to hold the tears back. "I-I will leave."

Angrily wiping away the tears, I quickly shuffle towards the door, only to be held at arm's length by Mallara. I stare deep into her eyes, unable to hold back emotion as I see up close how much of a wreck she is. And yet, despite all of this, she forces a smile as if to say that my company is welcomed. She slowly releases me and takes the seat at her son's bedside, taking his hand into her own. "Sometimes I wish Pipit wasn't so much like his father," she murmurs, uncaring that I am here. "The both of them always getting into trouble is one thing, but their duties are another. Even with his father gone, nothing has changed."

My heart sinks, and I make a resolve. "Mallara, he was—"

"On the Surface with the rest of you, correct?" Her voice doesn't sound accusing, but it doesn't sound joyous either. When she turns to me, I can only imagine what she will say next. "After what you had said to Goselle and I before, I had opened my mind to the wonder and mystique of the land below, and the fact that you had disappeared only made it clearer for me. I don't blame any of you for all going down there; the Headmaster told me it was for the safety of the island when I asked him; but I have to know how this happened, Zelda, not as a citizen of Skyloft... but as a mother."

My eyes find the floor, and I struggle to find my voice for a minute. Forcing myself to sit at the end of the bed, I meet Mallara's eyes evenly. "The Surface is a wonderful place, Mallara, more than we could have dreamed of," I begin. "But there are people who seek to taint it; powerful people. They don't want Skyloft, but they do want Link, and they will do anything to achieve this. Pipit came down with us to help stop that from happening, and during a battle... he was wounded to protect us all."

Mallara is momentarily speechless, then, "Did you stop them?"

"Yes, and Link is in safety with a Sheikah on the Surface, but after everything that has happened... I don't know what to do." There is a pregnant silence between the two of us, one I choose to break only with apologies. "I cannot express my sorrows to you, Mallara. Knowing that I should have fought harder to protect them all doesn't begin to describe the grief that I have caused you and will try to make up in the future. I would never let any of them get hurt without doing something, but so much was happening at once that I..."

_'Guided by the servant of the Goddess...'_

"You can't be sorry," I raise my head, ignoring the voice in my mind. "Of course I am angered by such a thing happening, but all of the blame can't be handed to you. I just... I can't let this happen to my son again; I don't have anyone else." In the starry night, a tear streams down her face as she makes herself stare me down. "You must promise me that you will try and stop him from going down there again, Zelda. If Link is safe like you said, then he doesn't have to go down there again."

Before I can think about my answer, my mouth replies for me. "I will try, Mallara; I can promise that; but..." Her eyes falter. "If he goes behind my back or lies so that he can go back, then I can't stop him."

"And why would he want to go back?"

Her sharp tongue startles me for a moment, but I push on through. The voice in my mind is growing larger, my vision fuzzy around the edges, so I push out the words so I can leave and lie down before anything can happen. "Because he won't rest until he knows that everyone is safe from those in the world below that strive to see us suffer." Glancing back one last time at Pipit, a few stray tears tumble down my cold cheeks as I unsteadily rise to my feet. Mallara notices this and moves to help me, however I stagger away without letting her do so.

Breaking out into the corridor, I bump into a passing Knight as I stumble towards the steps, clutching onto the railing for dear life. The voice is getting even louder, other voices joining in as well and creating a melodic cacophony that only I can hear. I think back to the fight at the Temple of Time where I allowed weakness to claim me, and other times in both Faron and Eldin Provinces respectively, but all I can think of is how much I have let everyone down because of this Mission and how I may never be able to lessen the burden that I created on myself.

I break into my room with a laboured breath, dazed and confused. With my back resting against the door, I sink down to the ground and rest my head against the thick door, hugging my shins for a few moments before snuggling my head into my knees. I sit for a long time, merely allowing my emotions run into tears that fall down my face. My mind is alight with activity, but I can't seem to feel any of it. I can feel emotion surging through me, but at the same time I fell numb. These days have been stained with blood and pain, and it's all my fault.

"Zelda?"

I lift my head up at the sound of a voice followed by three knocks against the door. Jumping out of my skin, I barely realise that it is Karane until she continues talking to me. From the sound she makes, she has slumped against the door too as if a mirror sits between us. "Mallara was worried about you... and so am I." She sighs softly, my eyes roaming my room as I pick out old memories that almost scar me as much as the newer ones. "As much as you may think that this is your fault, it wasn't you who harmed Pipit or the rest of us. You saved Link, protected me, and it was Ghirahim who hurt Pipit. You can't keep doing this to yourself and..."

Her words, however, are soon drowned out by something that takes my eyes and thoughts away from my friend on the other side of the door. Leaning forwards, I lock onto my sewing desk beside the painting of Father and I together, one created soon after Mother had passed on. Link and I had spent an entire afternoon building the desk as a way of taking my mind from it all, although I suddenly notice something painted into the top of the desk that I had never noticed until now; and only because of our trek through Lanayru Desert.

Dragging myself to my feet, I stare at the tiny golden triangle painted into the structure, the sight taking me back to the Temple of Time where the large insignia stood tall above the bird. Something in my heart twists unnaturally, sparking pain within my chest, but I keep moving forwards nonetheless. My shoes slip from my feet, tangled hair settling around my face as I reach out to brush my fingers against the design. The memory bubbles from within, Link's shining face matted slightly with paint as he helps to finish building the desk, fending off my attacks as I try and flick droplets of paint towards him.

_'Unite earth and sky...'_

A tiny smile creases my face as I reach out to touch the strange design, only for a piercing light to radiate out from the triangle. I leap back in fright, only for another set of triangles to capture my eyes from the design stitched into my bed sheets. I stagger back towards the centre of the room, lights sparking around me like wildfire. They appear one by one on the spines of the books on the shelves of them next to my bed, then on the other set of books on my sewing desk. After this, on knitting designs piled up on my sewing desk, even on the sash Father is wearing in the painting.

I swirl around in my room, surprised that the lights haven't attracted unwanted attention and all I can think of is why they are here in the first place. I leap into a stop when I see the brightest light that burns the most in a basket underneath my book shelves. I drop to my knees, searching through the basket frantically to see what it actually is. I can still vaguely hear Karane talking on the other side of the door, clearly unaware of the lights in here; they could just be my imagination, or some divine trick of the Goddess.

Either way, I am determined to find the source of it.

I grab at the light cutting into my pupils, squeezing my eyes shut as I bring myself back to my feet; looking at what it actually is. Dangling from my right hand is a golden necklace, the pendant in the shape of three triangles formed together so well that it creates one massive triangle; exactly like the one a part of the crest in Lanayru above the Temple of Time. As I hold the necklace in my hand, I rise to my feet as all of the lights merge together towards the necklace, a burning pain cutting through my palm.

I cry out in alarm and drop it instantly, watching as my entire form begins to smother me. I squeeze my eyes shut and hold my palms together as the pain from the burning necklace intensifies so much that I feel like it's going to come off. The agony in my hand runs up into my head, getting even worse as the lights also fill the room so much that I can't even see properly any more. With a cry I let my arms fly outwards. The light from around myself bursts outwards, sending my entire world even whiter than before, then black.

The last thing I see is the beautiful triangle necklace.

_'Bright light to the land...'_

~O~

_She glided slowly and cautiously towards the sleeping mother. The strange colours of the moon's icy sheets shifted from the different panes of the stained glass windows of the Office, forming the godly figure before the mother. The Moon's Figure, however, was slightly faded to the rest of the world; her ghostly form but an image that should never have been there. _ _Her long garb of pure white floated around her form elegantly, the hem underneath her collarbone embroidered in gold. Her long hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall, two strips of her fair hair decorated with blue ribbons and beads._

_She watched the strands of silver light in the blonde hair of the mother, recognising her instantly and grasping_ _ the hand of the mother. "Although my Sisters and I have chosen your daughter, I wish that your fate was not written to end in such a way," the Moon's Figure spoke so quietly, sadness embedded in her voice. "Oh, Natalia Zelda Harkinian."_

_The sound of a child_ _trying to form words caught the Moon's Figure by surprise, drawing her to attention. __The bundle in the mother's arms had awoken, startling the Moon's Figure. __She took the baby's hand into hers, small fingers wrapping around only one of hers. "Ah, Zelda Nohansen Harkinian. I wish that you could have lived a more gentle life." The Figure glanced away. "But alas, I must protect you and the new Bearer until you are both much older."_

_{Sister, you must begin immediately. The Mother is awakening from her slumber.}_

_The Moon's Figure sighed deeply as she squeezed the child's hand. "Great Sisters of mine, grant me your blessing to allow my Spirit to be passed on into this body of youth. Let my Spirit carry on to eradicate the darkness from the past that soon threatens to thrive once more."_

_The Moon's Figure glowed brighter than the moon, and she could sense the child's body rise in temperature from the transfer. The Moon's Figure faded even more until nothing was there; her image but a wisp of moonlight that brushed against the world for a mere moment of existence. From the Sacred Realm, the Moon's Figure and her Sisters watched as the mother hummed a lullaby to her child – wearing the same necklace that would reveal the child's true nature later on in their life._

"_I, the Goddess Hylia, the Deity to protect all who I created, have passed my Spirit into you... I am sorry."_

~O~

I gasp when I snap back into reality. With a cry, I bolt upright from my position on the floor. After Karane finished speaking, she must have simply left once knowing that she wouldn't be allowed in here. But the more prominent memories come flooding back to me of a time gone by is sending my hands into a nervous tremor again, the image of the Moon's Figure and Mother slam back into me. I force myself to my feet suddenly, causing me to lose my footing and collide harshly with the sewing desk that began all of this.

My hands wrap around an item on there, snapping my vision over to see that I'm holding a silver hand-mirror; but who I see isn't me.

I see the Moon's Figure from the figment of time.

I see the woman from all of the memories that I have collected from the Goddess's Mission.

But most of all, I see Her Grace...

"Zelda?" With a startled gasp at the sound of Father, the person in the mirror transforming into a mix of Her Grace and myself. _I know..._ I think to myself. _I am her. I know who Her Grace is, but..._ "Zelda, what's going on in there?"

I stare into the eyes in the mirror, half sky blue and half golden, the puzzle of my life slowly fitting itself into the places that it was meant to be. Father calls my name once more, yet I don't quite hear it. I slowly find my footing and step over towards the door, letting the door swing open on its own and hold onto either of the door frame. Through my fringe, I can see Father watching me in concern, but all I can think of is what I have seen and become.

I find myself short of breath as I move my eyes back down, not even looking at Father as I state what I've found to him. "I am her..." I whisper, too shocked and dazed to say anything else with a higher volume. "That's who Her Grace is, and why everyone has been calling me it... it's because I hold the Goddess's Spirit."

"Zelda?" I slowly lift my head up, watching as he intently stares at me, attempting to figure out what is wrong with me. "Are you all right, my dear?" I soon find myself straightening up, taking up my full height and feeling the strength within me rise too. No longer in shock as I come to terms with what I am saying, I repeat the same thing again but louder. His eyes widen in shock and confusion, but I elaborate nonetheless; feeling almost complete when I say it.

"Father, I am the Goddess Hylia."

_"I am sorry."_

* * *

~Interlude~

When Pipit finally awoke, something didn't right any longer. He couldn't feel the smooth stone of the bridge before the Gate of Time, nor the harsh sun beating down onto his prone form. Everything was dull and quiet, the stench of Potions and sterilised equipment in the air, rendering him insecure about his surroundings. He tried to piece together the events as he opened his eyes, finding himself in a place that he would never usually be inside of; Fledge's room. He blinked rapidly, attempting to collect his thoughts.

His thoughts were cloudy and fuzzy, lingering pain coursing through his shoulder when he tried to sit up. The last thing that he remembered was fragmented images of the battle in Lanayru and a phantom pain stabbing through his body. He vaguely recalled Karane's face through the threshold of consciousness, however the agony was so much that he couldn't remember any more than that. Pipit wracked his brain for answers, growing irritated when he couldn't get very far. He demanded answers that he couldn't receive, and being that no one was around to aid him only made this feeling worse.

If he was back home, sort of, then that meant that everyone had made it back; meaning that his friends had managed to finish the battle and help him through his time of defeat. Knowing that his companions were either nearby and safe or injured fueled his desire to see them and attain the answers that he needed, although any sort of movement was stiff and quite painful; even if it wasn't as bad as the pain before he lost consciousness.

_"We wouldn't want you losing blood quickly now, would we?"_

He dealt with what pain that he could, though, and barely managed to prop himself up against the headboard. The window beside him was fully open, letting in what seemed to be the morning draft as well as the thin sheets of sunlight. Everything was calm, a little too calm, and he didn't like it one bit. "Pipit?"

Pipit shifted his gaze around at the sound of his name, finding his mother opening the door slightly and peering in. "Mom?" He barely stuttered the word out before he coughed harshly. A small smile of pity appeared on Mallara's face, and she rushed to embrace her son; being careful not to spark any more pain. "I'm fine," he whispered numerous times in assurance once realising that she was hugging rather tightly as if fearing something.

"Oh, honey, I thought that you weren't going to wake up," she murmured into his good shoulder, sobbing a little from being overcome with happiness. "When the Instructors gave me the news after Zelda and Karane had returned with you, I had never been so scared in my life and—!"

He pulled away suddenly, stunned. "What?"

A light flicked in Mallara's eyes, one of perplexion. "You were gone for two days, honey, and when Zelda and Karane bought you back I was more terrified than ever before."

As much as he wanted to comfort his mother, he knew that something else was going on and it was hard to reassure her when she was in this state. "Link wasn't with them?" After a brief moment, Mallara slowly shook her head and sent a wave of dread through her son's stomach. Dozens of images and ideas germinated in his mind over what may have happened while he was unconscious, none of them positive. So while he had been laying in Fledge's room, his best friend; his brother; could have been anywhere with any_one_?

And if it couldn't get any worse, his mother then added, "But Zelda told me that he was safe with a Sheikah. That must be good, right?"

He was too startled to answer, but if he could he wouldn't have answered with a resounding "_yes,_" even if his life depended on it. Without hesitation, he forced his legs over the side of the bed in an attempt to find Zelda and demand why she let his best friend fall into the hands of a back-stabbing Sheikah that could not prove her worth back in any way, shape, or form. However, his mother quickly eased him back down when pain overtook, meaning that anger at himself only increased too.

"I have to see her," he grunted. "I have to know what is going on."

"Only when you are feeling better."

His shoulders slumped. "Mom—"

"Why don't you think about yourself for once?" Mallara snapped without warning, cutting Pipit off automatically. "Not only did you go to the Surface without telling me, but you let your duty leave you closer to death than anyone has been in the past few years. And the first thing you do when you wake up is forget about your mother and think only of your friends." She sighed deeply, massaging her hand. "I'm sorry, honey, I'm not mad at you. I am just mad at myself because I couldn't stop you, but now you'll be staying here and everything will be as it should be."

Pipit's eyes darkened slightly, something that his mother was unaware of. Of course he loved his mother more than anything, since she had given everything up for him to follow his dreams of becoming a Knight, however the idea of her making sure that he couldn't return to the Surface only made his stomach churn even more. On one side, he could understand why his mother was so upset with his behaviour, but the more dominant side wanted to protect his friends, family, and homeland from the darkness reigning below.

And then he said something that he did not regret.

"I wasn't."

His mother glanced up, surprised. "Pardon?"

"I'm not the only person close to death in the past few months." He met her eyes evenly. "On the Surface, on the day before we all came back with Link, we found him barely alive with no proper medical equipment to help. We had to fight so hard that day, Mom, and that's why I can't stay here while everyone else fights. I know that you didn't have Dad beside you while I was gone, but I have to make sure that you and the rest of Skyloft aren't attacked because of all of this. It isn't something we can hide from, Mom, and I need to fight this."

"But why does it have to be you?!" Mallara demanded suddenly, tears piercing the edges of her eyes as she grabbed his hands. "I don't want your duty killing you like it did your father. Why can't you see that and stop being so selfish?"

"Maybe it was because I don't want to be treated like a kid anymore!" Pipit retorted harshly, startling his mother. He lowered his tone. "I'm glad for everything that you've done for me, especially after Dad died, but Link and Zelda can't do this alone. Before I joined it was Link, Zelda, and Karane against the world down there, and I know that I can help them. Skyloft can't join this fight without destroying itself, but I can and I will. I have to protect my friends and my home, but most importantly I have to protect you."

Mallara's hands balled into fists over his hands. "I'm just trying to protect you!"

"Mom, I'm nineteen now," he responded calmly, trying his hardest not to explode. "Of course the world down there is dangerous and no one has been down there for so long, but who is going to be there for people like Zelda and Link who have to be down there? They don't have a choice, Mom, and so they are so busy protecting each other that they can't protect themselves. They have to put their lives on the line day in, day out, and I don't want to be the one to see them die as well as Skyloft knowing that I could have helped them." He paused, regaining his composure a little. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I needed to help them; without being restricted."

A pang of pain shot through his heart when his mother's eyes released rivers of tears. "Have it your way," she whispered, anger seeping into her tone as she released his hands and rose to her feet. "But just remember that your father had the same obsession with duty, and he ended up drinking himself stupid and jumped into the cloud barrier because he couldn't protect everyone. And if you can't see that you are following in his footsteps..." Tears slipped down her cold cheeks. "Then I didn't raise you properly as your mother."

On that, she ran out of the dorm, leaving behind the cold words of Pipit's father to linger there for eternity, nestling themselves within his heart. After Pipit's father had died, a twelve year-old Pipit had vowed to never let duty fill his life so much that he lost who he was in the process. But hearing those words from his mother, the way she had compared the both of them like trivial things only made him angry and depressed. He wanted to become a Knight because his father had, and hold the same amount of duty that his father did; but had he really gone too far?

And yet, despite this, one side of his mind still beckoned him.

_If I really am obsessed with duty, then I have to prove that it is a part of me that won't lead me to an early grave._

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Pipit wept for the first time in years.


	20. Providence

_"Can you remember who you were, before the world told you who you should be?"_

~Charles Bukowski~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 20: Providence

_I scream, tears streaming down my face as I push my arm out further to meet his. He's falling into this giant abyss of pure whiteness, deep into the abyss of nothingness. I could allow this to happen, but something searing in the back of my mind is telling me that a potent darkness is waiting in disguise, and that it's after Link. I can't let that happen. As I continue on my flying pursuit, our hands grow only millimetres apart from each other, yet he keeps getting dragged down further and further, and farther away from me._

_I force my body into a position so that I can fall faster, and it greatly aids me in my fight. _ _As time literally slows down, I find myself releasing a form of battle cry as I grab onto his pale hand, closing my fingers in around his. I draw his body towards mine, drinking in his delicious scent as I snuggle closely into his shoulder. I flinch when we suddenly halt in what I could call mid-air, even if there is so much whiteness here that it would almost seem like an obscure comment._

_Nonetheless, I take solace in knowing that I finally have him back._

_He finally opens his eyes, and my rapidly beating heart halts as his sky blue eyes lock onto mine. They blur with confusion, and I cannot help but notice a string of gold stitch in and out of his pupils, distorting the boy that I know and love._

_"Zelda?" he whispers, using his free hand to caress my face ever so slightly in recognition. If I could slump against his body in relief, then I would._

_I lose all sense of time and reality as we embrace each other, my tears returning with full force; not that they had ever stopped; as I cling so tightly to his body that I could merge my body with his. He drags his hand across my hair, fingers becoming entangled with my blonde strands as I find myself visibly relaxing after such a strenuous battle. "Don't ever leave me again, Link," I whisper deep into his shoulder, sobbing loudly, as we're holding each other like we always do._

_"Oh, Your Grace, but he must," a voice suddenly enters this strange realm, chanting out for the one that I had barely managed to save from the doom that was looming above him. The voice that calls out, however, seems almost familiar to me. Something deep within my spirit recognises the person's voice and soul, yet I can't put my finger on it. I also realise how they speak in the ancient language of the Surface, something that I have struggled to master over time._

_I cuddle closer to Link. "W-Who are you?" I ask, even if it is more to calm myself than to identify the actual voice._

_The presence that I cannot see, although, replies in a cryptic manner; one that I feel suits their aura near perfectly. "He bears something we need. And we must obtain it..." I am suddenly lifted into the air by some sort of force, almost like thick threads or vines have wrapped around my body. Whatever holds me leaves me suspended in the air, leaving Link free to be pulled back by shadows. "Say good-bye to him, Your Majesty, because you will never see him again."_

_My heart hammers against my chest as I struggle, crying out with all of my might as the shadows once in disguise start to consume him. Whatever holds me continues its hot persistence, though, and I can tell that they are not giving up on me any time soon. They continue to wind around my feeble body, tightening the more that I struggle. But I will not cease. I am so much stronger than that._

_"Link!" I cry out in vain._

_Our hands meet one last time before we are eternally separated, both his screams and mine deafening me completely as I am lost in the torrent of my own mind._

_Three figures float in the distance, garbed in wispy white materials, beckoning me as I cry and struggle. Their unnaturally high voices are hard to understand, their bodies bursting into three singular flames; one green, one blue, and one red. Comprehending that saving Link is impossible, they come for me instead, shrouding me in their fire. Another hand reaches out and caresses my face as I scream._

_"Do not fret, my dear. Search for the three and you shall find the path to your salvation. It will all be over soon..."_

_The fire consumes me._

~*O*~

I bolt upright with a shriek as another nightmare consumes my mind, my body instantly reacting as shaking sobs rack my frame. The last time such a dream had plagued my sleep, I had lost everything and was plunged into a world of anguish. I wrap my arms around myself, desperate to keep my cries quiet over the fear of waking others. Father had given me sleeping Potions after my numerous nightmares, however even they could not shake the mixture of prophetic dreams and memories of another lifetime.

I rock back and forth, my body wishing to run off into the night and search the Surface again for Link in order to save my mind, but it is impossible and makes me cry even more. Father, snapping awake from his sleep beside me, is at my side almost immediately. The gesture causes me to jump back in surprise, only to calm quickly so that I don't worry him. He encases me in his large arms as he tries to assure that everything is fine and that I am in safety; but I don't feel safe at all.

Ever since the memories of that fateful night had returned to me, and my connection with Hylia became apparent, I could barely explain what I had seen to Father, and he became both perplexed and worried. Well, I had enough trouble trying to explain to _myself_ just exactly what had happened between the moment I had left Pipit's side to the revelation to now; lost in a world of memories that aren't even fully mine. He instructed me to go to sleep, just in case something had occurred to make me believe these accusations, which I didn't blame him for after all that had happened.

My unconscious mind has been diseased ever since.

But what I saw was real, and I know it. I don't know what makes me so sure, but it all makes sense to me. It explains why everyone on the Surface held me higher than anyone else, it explains why those like Ghirahim and Impa dubbed me "Her Grace" and refused to believe otherwise, and it explains why I saw so much of the Great War like Link had done when we prayed to the Statuettes in the Springs. I am her, and that won't stop me from pursuing my goal of saving Link from the clutches of darkness that threaten to remove his entire basis of life from him.

Yet when I attempt to sleep, nightmares consume any attempt at trying to get some extra rest before returning to the Goddess's Mission; rather, _my_ Mission.

As my breathing slowly begins to return to its original pace, Father continues to rocks me back and forth on my bed. I can convince myself that it is just a nightmare and nothing more, but the addition of those three figures is enough for me to doubt it again. "Shh, my Flower, everything is going to be fine," he soothes. My insecurities fade a little in his arms, but all of the sights and smells of the Great War that Hylia had to endure with the Last Bearer is getting too much for me. My heart rate increases again, causing Father to hold me even tighter.

This is the third time that I have awakened from trying to get sleep, and Father has been here every single time despite me telling him to leave and get his work done in the Academy; even if I have no clue what the time it. They get worse and worse every time that I close my eyes, and feels like only a few minutes before I'm awake again or a lifetime; feeling like I haven't gotten any sleep whatsoever.

And I know that I can't take any more of these dreams.

"Father," I whisper to him, gripping his robe so tightly that my knuckles go white. "I... I need to get out of here." He pulls away for a few moments, his dark eyes watching me with anticipation. "If I can't sleep, then I must do what I can to help Link on the Surface." Most could perceive this as stupid and wrong, however I need to do something if Hylia has cut off my sleep. I can't sit around whilst Link is slowly losing himself to the abomination that threatens this land once again, especially now I have a driving force behind me.

He opens his mouth to speak, only to sigh a little when he pulls away and notes my expression. "Zelda, my dear... I know that you want and need to get onto the Surface, but if you are saying that you are the Goddess then either you are telling the truth, or something has occurred to make you believe that you are who you say you are." He pauses for a moment. "I do not doubt that you would lie for a second, but these past few days have been trying for you and the others. And being that Link did not return with you, the stress of—"

"Father, I promise that I am Hylia, and nothing has happened to make me think this other than the revelation that must be true."

He rises to his feet, taking my hand lightly. "It isn't that I don't believe you, but the name "Hylia" has never been uttered in the Ancient Texts, let alone to describe the Great Goddess herself." He pauses, kneeling before my bed. "Would you like to look through the Ancient Texts? If you are so keen to do something, it may give you something to do whilst you recover." Not knowing what to say myself, I simply nod. He climbs onto his feet and I slowly follow him, slightly lightheaded.

"Thank-you, Father," I murmur, hugging him tightly. He strokes my hair a little, not saying anything in response to my praise. I'm glad that Father is helping me to find out whether all of this is true or not, as I'm sure that most I could have told would have panicked or would try and force me back to sleep when I clearly don't want to. And even if I should be going down onto the Surface, I need to figure out what is going on before I can tackle the dangers ahead, even if I don't want to know what they are.

* * *

~Interlude~

_"This isn't goodbye, Link!"_

No matter how many hours had passed, Link still couldn't seem to get the final words Zelda had said to him out of his mind. They caused him a pain stronger than the one that he had experienced at the Temple of Time before Impa had stepped in to aid them all. Her face appeared in his mind's eye, one filled with so much fear and desperation that it scarred his brain. Everything had moved so fast, and both guilt and anger still lingered in his heart because of how little he did. Of course if Zelda was there, she would have chastised him for thinking in such a way, but she wasn't; that was the source of his sorrow.

Impa watched him from the other side of the Temple, deep crimson eyes glinting in the torchlight. It had only been a few hours since they had slipped through the Gate of Time and were transported to what was known at the time as the "Temple of Hylia," and even after his pain had left him Link had not uttered a word. She was partially concerned, yet there was very little that she could do to help him. He clearly did not trust her entirely despite how much Her Grace finally did, and his silence had a cause that she most likely did not understand.

Pulling herself from the wall that she leaned against, she forced herself to kneel before him. "You have always known that this would happen, Bearer," she told him softly, reaching out to touch his knee though halting when he jerked away from her. "There was nothing else that could have been done. Your pathways were going to part then, and there was no way that either of you could have fought it. Ghirahim's plans have been foiled yet again; you should be happy that you are still alive."

"Not if they're dead," he whispered hoarsely, angrily. His first words ever since their part of the battle had ended were harsh but true.

Impa sighed deeply. "Do not doubt them, Bearer. Your friends are tough and have used their strength to escape before. Their pathways are not supposed to end there, Bearer, and—"

"I have a name," he hissed, finally meeting her gaze. "And it isn't "_Bearer_," Impa."

She swallowed thickly as he lowered his head again, crushing his knees closer to his chest. Impa was correct in her first assumption: the cause of his grief stretched far deeper than she could go. Shuffling around to rest her back against the wall, the Sheikah stared out to the silent Temple around her, its peaceful demeanor a comfort to her after so long of being away from such a place. The clashes of blades no longer rung between its walls, however the behemoth that threatened the Surface before was still at large; they both knew it, too.

"You have a duty to your friends, one in which will keep your friends safe once they return to Skyloft and continue their path," Impa clarified, causing Link to glance over at her, confused. She did not accept his gaze as she continued. "Deep down you know that they will be safe, and that they will carry on with a newfound determination to protect you. But it will be a time before the way back to you is fulfilled, and you must protect the Soul that you carry before the great being outside those doors claims it for itself. All of this has lead up to the one spell that you must cast yourself."

He exhaled, a weight growing heavier by the minute on his shoulders. Link released his arms from around his shins and rested them atop his knees, his mind a torrent of thoughts and memories that weren't his own. Knowing that all of the pain and suffering that his friends had to go through were leading up to something that he had to do angered him more than gave him a sense of hope, mainly because Impa had made it out that their suffering was meaningless as long as he survived. He would never hold himself above anyone in that way, but at the same time he had very little choice.

Instead of voicing this, he kept to the main concern on his mind. "I just... don't want them to ruin themselves for me."

"They only do it because you would do this for them too, and they care for you too much to leave you to die." His stomach jolted; it was the first time that someone had specifically told him that he would die if all of this was forgotten about. In all honesty, he had known at the back of his mind that it could have happened after all that had become of him after the Black Tornado had began this journey, though to have someone tell him that he _would_ die if something changed only made the darkness in his head even worse. "But this spell could return the light to the Surface and allow you to go home to live in peace once again."

Something at the back of his mind tingled at the thought of going home. After the Autumnal Equinox and the warm reception when they had returned from the Eldin Province, the idea of him going home permanently was a small shock to him. He had somewhat accepted the idea of being down here indefinitely, and now the woman he could only just trust was telling him the opposite. As long as he held up his part of the Goddess's Mission on this side of the Gate of Time, and his friends carried on searching, there was a hope that they could all go home and live out their lives with no one else desperate to attack them and ruin their lives again.

He wouldn't let them down.

So after a long moment, he swallowed thickly, then, "So what is this spell?"

* * *

~Zelda~

I flip another page of the Ancient Texts over, yawning a little as I straighten up from my position on my stomach from being huddled over the many books around me for so long. Reading the Texts hasn't been the hard part, per se, it has more so been the tough challenge of translating the numerous pages and hoping that any mistranslated won't lead to the end of this Mission. Normally, the Ancient Texts are rarely used in classes and even less outside of the Academy, so having access to them all is a novelty in itself. Ever since Father had allowed me to see all of the Ancient Texts at once, I have sat on the rug in his Office surrounded by all of the books that he has; the fire roaring in the background as the cold chill of Autumn settles in.

Father helped as much as he could in the first few hours, although he had no choice but to leave to lecture the students below at midday, so I've been left alone in the deathly silence of the Office. There's been no other word on Pipit's well being other than he is recovering well, and I don't intend to go anywhere near him after the pain and suffering that I have caused him. One part of me does try to protest in that I had no other choice but to fight and protect Link, but Pipit's suffering and so much more quickly quells it.

With every section that my eyes scan through, age old memories stir within my heart and Soul and sting my mind; revealing how much of Hylia's Soul has been resting with my own for all of these years. This concept alone is a comfort, knowing that the Goddess herself is with me and has no intent on leaving me, although knowing how much the First Bearer tries to claw his way back and take Link from me makes me wonder if she will do the same to me. I am losing parts of Link to this, so wouldn't it be some horrid tradition to believe that the same would happen to me.

And it's Hylia's—I mean, and it's all _my_ fault.

My fingers brush the edges of the next page and I let it fall, twisting my body into my back and staring at the ceiling above me as I contemplate everything. "Who even _am_ I any more?" I can't help but whisper to these walls around me. "Am I going to lose Zelda by the time this is over? If I survive, that is..."

_"Do not lose faith in yourself, dear Sister..."_ I jump, startled out of my place from the sudden voice. It sounds like one of the three voices that spoke to me outside the Lumpy Pumpkin, their aura surrounding the room filled with a natural valour that calms me. _"You did not give up your immortal form to give up on the same Mission that you created."_ I tilt my head in confusion, only to remember that Hylia had given her immortal form to aid in the Great War; more so what _I_ had done to help in the Great War back then.

I open my mouth to respond to the voice when another speaks out, the prudence in their words helping me bring logic to the situation that has befallen me. _"You must return to the first place you entered on your land: your own Temple,"_ they clarify softly, speaking in Ancient Hylian as they had done before. I scan my mind of all the places that I have been to, and the one place that both Zelda and Hylia can agree on is the Sealed Temple where this all began, and I silently hope that we are both correct. _"It is only there where the way shall be open to you. Use the aid of your past to carve the path of your future."_

_"This is where you must part with your previous companions,"_ the final voice instructs, the empowerment in their tone forcing reality to hit me harshly. _"This is your Mission, and your Mission alone. Others may join you, but this weight is solely for your shoulders now. Only your power and that of your Champion may defeat this vale of shadows that threaten to destroy our land once more."_ I attempt to speak with them, to demand more of them, but their auras are gone before my lips begin to move.

It is only then that I realise that they are Hylia's "Sisters," which then means that there are _other_ Goddesses out there.

A tidal wave of nausea thrashes about as memories and concepts flood into my system. Names and deities explode into my mind, and I force myself onto all fours in a vague attempt to stem my sickness. _Farore, the Green Goddess of Courage, created the life that we know and take for granted today_, a voice tells me. _Nayru, the Blue Goddess of Wisdom created the law that her Sister's beings would uphold with a keen sense of steadfast loyalty._My hair tumbles around my face, my entire body shaking with each quaking breath that I take. _Din, the Red Goddess of Power is the one we must thank for creating the original red earth that we have long since been barred from. And Hylia, the White Goddess of Time and Purity is the one who blessed the land that we now call the Surface, and is the only Goddess that has remained in our memory for so long._

I don't know how long I stay there for, pain coursing through my heart from the loneliness that the voices have forced upon me, but a strong sense of knowledge burning my insides as I try to cope with this new information. _For so long I thought that I was alone_, I think to myself. _Or maybe I was always alone... but now I have the power of the Four Goddesses behind me, and for that I will not let them down._ I shake the thoughts away as soon as I think them, moving onto my back to try to stay focused. _I need to get back down the the Surface, my land, and soon._

I collect what Texts I can into my arms and begin filing them away slowly, amazed that the other three Goddesses have never graced their pages and it is I who has become a channel to return them to our lives. Din, I believe, ordered that it would be foolish to return to the Surface with Pipit or Karane, and for once I agree. Something within me knows that I was always destined for something that I could not comprehend until it actually happened, and now that it has I must do it alone. And, as she said, some may join me every now and again so I have some comfort left.

I lean heavily against the bookshelf in thought.

"Dominae..." _Goddess_, I tell myself outside of my deep thoughts._ That's what "Dominae" means._ Fi appears in a burst of pure light from the Goddess Sword leaning against the wall opposite me, floating towards me elegantly. "As you did not use any of your Heart Potions in the Lanayru Region, their ingredients have not yet rotted. As you will not need to get new Potions, I conjecture that heading to the Faron region is the best thing to do at this current moment in time. I sense an enlightenment within you from the moment after the last set of images was returned to you, and I can confirm that you house the power of my creator: the Goddess Hylia."

I nod, and she begins to return to the Goddess Sword when I notice something incredibly different about her. "Fi, wait!" She halts halfway and returns to how she was before, awaiting my command. "Your eyes... t-they're different. What happened?" When I had first met Fi in the Chamber of the Sword, her eyes were nothing but blue voids, however now they have a human quality to them; she has bright white eyeballs holding deep black pupils that are surrounded by irises a little brighter than the colour of the Goddess Sword's hilt.

With a simple nod of her head, she clarifies. "When the memories of my former life were returned to me and the images of the moment when my creator transferred her Soul into your own, I was granted the opportunity to have a more humanoid side to my appearance. It was to give my new Mistress comfort, and so I could apply more knowledge to this Mission."

A flash of Hylia and Fi before she became the Spirit of the Goddess Sword sparks before my eyes, although it only lasts for a few moments and the sight of Father's Office soon returns to me. "Thank-you, Fi. I'll set out since I've made my preparations."

She briskly flies back into the hilt of the Goddess Sword and I kneel down to collect the final Ancient Text on the ground, pausing to read the page. "_When the Goddess returns to this land, the apocalypse shall awaken once more from its deep slumber beneath the earth,_" I read aloud. "_Do not fear, for the Goddess shall choose one that will guide Her people back into an era of prosperity and drive back the abomination that threatens this land. This time will affect all of those around the one chosen by the Goddess, and the only way of freeing them is by eradicating the apocalypse._"

I kneel before the Text for a long time, only being able to shake myself away from these thoughts when I remember that I need to go. _Everyone around me will be affected... I truly hope that it will not be as scarring as I imagine._ "I have to go back." I place the book back with a large sigh, spinning around when I hear the door clicks open. I smile when I see that it's only Father, although when I go to take the Goddess Sword his hand hovers over the hilt of the sacred blade. I swallow thickly, hoping that he will not stop me.

He holds his other hand over mine, forcing me to look up at him. "Zelda... please don't say that you are..."

_He heard me just._

"I have to, Father," I reply quietly, already feeling bad for saying it. _You need to be stronger than this... you can't let the Goddesses or anyone else down now._ "I know that you don't want me to be leaving so soon, Father, but that world down there was one that Hylia had blessed, and one that she chose me to protect. And besides," I look up at him. "There's a person down there that I need to find. After all that happened, there is no way that he will be safe for long. Everyday there has been people out for him, and I can't stand staying here and doing so little whilst he fights for his life down there."

There's a long moment of silence where neither of us speak, and I squeeze his hand tightly. When Father shatters the silence, however, he says something that saddens me. "My dear, you have been chosen to put yourself in danger for the lives of others and the sake of both the Sky Realm and the Surface, but you are still only human. You haven't slept, you haven't eaten, and by going back down there you are isolating yourself from safety and endangering yourself. He is with a Sheikah, Zelda. She will protect him."

"Please Father..." I plead. "If it was me down there, you wouldn't stop Link..."

His eyes gleam with surprise, not expecting me to say such a thing, but deep down we both know that I am right. If I was down there he would be worried sick and desperate for me to be safe. I know that he wouldn't let Link destroy himself to find me, but I hope that he understands the point that I make. Father removes his hand from over the Goddess Sword, yet I don't breath a sigh of relief. He takes my other hand tightly and bores into my eyes with a sense of love and fear. "You will not leave until you have slept until you can no more, and until you have eaten a proper meal. I don't want you leaving until your injuries are healed, and you have either one person going with you or you have someone down there to protect you."

"I promise, Father," I vow, smiling sadly when a tear strays from his eye. "I won't fail you."

He releases me only to embrace me tightly "Oh, my daughter," he whispers into my hair. "You could never do such a thing..."

* * *

I do as Father orders and eat every large meal that Henya gives me, both Instructors assessing my health when they both have the time. Thankfully they both believe that I would be fit to travel, however are only willing to do so as long as I continue to give myself enough sleep and only stay down there overnight if I have no way to return to the Sky. With more and more memories flashing into my eyes over the day, I grew more and more anxious about how well I will sleep. I manage to channel this into my ability with a blade in the Sparring Hall, determined to not let my guard down when I am stuck in a fight. Eagus, the man who runs the Sparring Hall, helps me until he is sure that I have improved enough to hone my skills in panicked situations.

And yet, thanks be to all of the Goddesses, by the time that night descends I sleep better. Of course I have nightmares along with both new and old memories of Hylia, when I wake I do feel somewhat rested.

By the time that I'm back in my room after returning from breakfast, I feel as if a weight from my shoulders has been lifted slightly with my questions answered and a missing shard from my heart has been filled with Hylia's presence. I pick up my discarded bag that dangles from my chair, checking that I have all that I need; my remaining Heart Potions are there from yesterday, as well as a bottle of freshly filled water and some food that I will no longer have to share, plus my Harp and my Sailcloth still sits where I left it.

I brush out the plait that I've kept in for so long, running my fingers along the creases of the dress I obtained when I drew the Goddess Sword and realising how much it reminds me of Hylia's from the memories that I have witnessed; it's almost exact. I slump against the soft sheets of my bed, a breeze from the force lifting my hair up slightly before falling back onto my shoulders elegantly, the memories of what happened last time I was in this room filtering back into my mind and tugging a smile onto my lips.

_"Do you remember what we will be celebrating in the next few weeks?"_

I sit upright at the thought, calling out for the Spirit of the Goddess Sword. "Fi?" I whisper to the air around me, watching as she appears in an explosion of light. The reminder brings back that determination that was partially lost as I ask, "Would you be able to remind me on the day when it's Link's birthday is, please?" She simply nods before returning to the Goddess Sword, somehow knowing when his birthday will be, the blade humming a little before fading back into a dull silence. I carefully slip off my necklace, letting the oak charm fall into my left hand before allowing my right to cover the memories that it holds. It feels like only seconds ago that I let his warmth dissolve from me, and now I am forced to face all of the memories that I have created here with him.

Swinging my legs over the bed, I sling my bag over my shoulder and I place the charm back around my neck, both that one and the Triforce Charm slapping against my chest with movement. I take a deep breath and allow myself to take in the scents of my room one last time before I finally take off towards the Faron Woods once more. With a sigh, I tie the belt around the Goddess Sword to my waist and walk outside, my mind wanting to leave, but my heart desperate to stay where I am.

Thankfully my mind wins.

My sandals click softly against the cold floor of the second floor's corridor, and I follow the steps down onto the ground floor, my body cringing at the slightly ajar door leading into Link's room. I ignore the sight and carry on, wishing that he was here to console me. As I pass Fledge's room, however, a sudden voice forces me to stop. "So," they remark, "You're going to leave without saying goodbye, I guess?" I whirl around at the very familiar voice, stepping back immediately when I find Pipit watching me with carefully guarded eyes.

He leans against the door frame, his upper half still not clothed, revealing how many bandages have been added to stop the bleeding. He looks better than the last time that I had seen him, though at the same time the sight of him only returns the guilt that has lingered ever since we returned from the Lanayru Province. Left with no other choice, I try to end the conversation quickly. "You should really be in bed," I mutter quickly. "I'll see you when you're better. Then we can talk properly, right?"

But he doesn't have it. He rushes forwards as I try to leave and catches my arm, making sure that I turn to meet him evenly. "I don't blame you for anything, Zelda. What happened wasn't your fault, but the one who dealt the blow. If anything, it was you and Karane who got me here in time. Instructor Owlan was telling me that if we had been a little longer then I probably wouldn't have made it." And yet there is something else in his eyes that betrays his praise, and when I pass him a silent question he gives in. "Why did you leave Link with the Sheikah? I thought that we couldn't trust her after she..."

He trails off before he can finish, though I still understand his point. He wasn't conscious when Impa appeared and saved us, nor when Fi assured me that she was trustworthy. In this moment that I falter, his irritation over wanting to get the answers flares, but this is when Fi appears, ready to help. "It was Impa who fended off the Demon Lord when the battle was turning in his favour, deterring him from taking the Bearer of this time. I assured my Mistress that the Sheikah was and always has been trustworthy, and so she escaped with the newest Bearer into the Gate of Time; destroying it in the process."

Pipit is startled at first, then hisses, "Why didn't you say this in the Earth Temple?"

"Because I can say with full confidence that I would not have been believed, and your task was beyond that at the time."

He is offended at her blunt attitude, so I step in. "I wouldn't have let Impa go with Link if Fi hadn't assured me. She isn't programmed to lie, and so far she has gotten us to this point. I know that I should have come down and told you myself, but I've been so guilty over letting this happen to you that I couldn't bear to come down to see you, especially if you weren't going to wake up..." His shoulders slump, then he opens his arms for a hug. I accept and we stay there for a long time merely holding one another close.

_I'm so glad you're okay..._

"Do you know where he is?" Pipit asks as soon as we pull away.

I shake my head. "Only to a place far away from Ghirahim, and so from us. But I'm going to find out where I can start."

"Where _you_ can start?" he says, managing to catch on to what I am trying to cover up. I nod. "Surely you aren't going to go on your own. Zelda that's stupid, especially after all that I've seen happen down there. If you are so insistent on going then at least take Karane, or any other Knight. They won't let me go, no matter how much I would, but you can't do that. What if something happens to you and we can't get to you?" I smile sadly and tap on the pommel of the Goddess Sword as Fi returns to it. "No offense to her, but what can she do for you?"

I make sure that I don't lower my gaze from him as I rest my palm onto his cheek softly. "I won't be down there for long," I promise. "I just want to bring him back to us. From now on, I need to be focused on this Mission ahead. I don't want any of you being put in the crossfire for me anymore. Father will explain..."

He goes to protest, yet I pull myself away and leave before he can. Pipit calls out for me, even if it is no use, and I slip past Karane and Mallara as they come inside and usher Pipit back inside before he can stop me. I glance over my shoulder once before I leave, wishing for the Goddesses to hold him in high regard as he recovers, and so that neither of them come after me. The sweet autumn air greatly calms me as I shift into a steady jog down the dirt path that runs past Parrow and Orielle's home; leading towards the largest diving platform on the island in the Plaza.

Skidding into a stop at the very edge of the platform, I ask the air quietly, "Is there anything else that I will need?"

"Mistress, you are already familiarised with the terrain of Faron Woods and have enough to last overnight at least," Fi reports from within the Goddess Sword, pausing for a moment. "However, I summarise that more creatures are taking over the Surface with more power as Ghirahim attempts to seek out the Spirited One. As the Headmaster and Pipit suggested, it would be wise to bring along a companion to help—"

I shake my head. "I can't, Fi. I've already put too many people in danger because of this Mission, and I can't add to that list. And besides," I add. "My Sisters forbid such a notion."

"As you wish, Dominae." I hear the humming of the sacred blade cease from Fi's simple answer, knowing that she wants to argue, but the mention of the other Goddesses silences her. Shaking my head, tending to do that a lot today, I take a few steps back before leaping off of the wooden platform and into the skies around me and sharply whistle out for Destiny; who catches me almost instantly. I stroke her neck lovingly, smiling when she caws in response. The wind rustles my hair, and the presence of Destiny guiding me to the green Column of Light eases me.

Gliding through the sky, my mind falls back to Hylia and who I technically am now. As the green Column of Light comes ever closer to me, I feel on the fence between two completely different realities; two lives that I cannot figure out which I am a part of. Of course the life I have physically lived was Zelda's life, and is the one that I am still living, but Hylia chose me to finish what she started as well, so I am partially living her life too. My fingers tighten around Destiny's strap, conflicting lives bubbling within me.

Digging out my Sailcloth from my bag, I shake it out once my Loftwing circles the Column of Light before me, my mind still struggling to choose which life I should choose to live fully. Of course I want to stay as Zelda, but Hylia will be with me for the rest of my life; is that a message to me? I notice the sound of another Loftwing far behind me, though I shrug it off over how common it is. Trying to pull my thoughts away from my internal fight, I take a moment to breathe before letting myself drop into the Faron Woods, my resolve slowly coming to me.

_I was Zelda, but I'm now—_

A rather girly screech is suddenly sounded from above me, snapping my thoughts away from my resolve. I shift my gaze heavenwards to see a looming shadow tumbling from above me, one that isn't Destiny because she is flying away alongside with another Loftwing which I cannot identify from here. At first I am terrified that it is Ghirahim or someone like him, only to calm myself when I realise that he would only teleport down to the bottom instead of dropping, and he still has no way to get to the Sky Realm due to how holy the Columns of Light are. I wrap my hands around the edges of my Sailcloth, knowing that Fi will be about to tell me to do so, when I realise one factor about the shadow that terrifies me more than Ghirahim.

As the sunlight catches the form, their horribly familiar crimson hair is revealed as they scream through their descent; no Sailcloth present whatsoever.

"_G-Groose_?!"


	21. Seal

_"The greater the obstacle, the more glory in overcoming it."_

~Molière~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 21: Seal

I scream when I realise just exactly who is plummeting towards me as well as how close we are the Surface. And with mere moments until we crash land, I quickly fumble around for my Sailcloth. Cursing the man tumbling down towards me faster than any Loftwing at top speed, especially at his girly shrieks, my fingers finally wrap around the corners of my Sailcloth and allow myself to finally slow my descent.

It's only then that Groose's cries sound too close for comfort and a solid mass slams into my back, wrapping their limbs around me for support.

My legs sub-consciously curl up as the ground grows closer and closer, my heart hammering against my ribs with no chance of it calming any time soon with Groose yelling in my ear.

By the time that we finally reach the Surface, my feet are the first to collide with the ground causing pain to erupt in throughout my legs as the rest of my body catches up. From the sheer force of the sudden landing the two of us are thrown apart and sent rolling away from one another harshly, dust and dirt flying up everywhere.

Once I finally stop, the world suddenly grinds to a halt and I give myself a few moments to regain my senses, breathing heavily into the earth.

The tingling sensation of pain swims through my body, my Sailcloth still weakly held in my grip as I carefully open my eyes. Thankfully it isn't long before the sight of the Sealed Temple clears up, giving me the chance to push myself up into a seated position. My eyes narrow as I find Groose still sprawled out on the ground a few feet away, angry and confused at his startling presence.

He can't be here.

I can't protect him from the dangers of the Surface, and there's no way I would put Impaz through taking care of him either. If Fi could return him to Skyloft… well there would be little chance of him staying there for long before blinding rushing after me again.

After all that has happened too, why has the Goddess decided to throw him into the mix too?

Ignoring the fuzz in my head as I lift myself onto my feet, I pocket my Sailcloth and make my way over to Groose and lift him upright by his shirt collar. "Ugh," he groans as he tries to get his senses back, "That was a rough landing... Goddess above, I think I mighta broke something."

I can't help but shake him roughly, my irritation sparking too quickly at his appearance. Kneeling down, I lean in close, "Why did you do that, you idiot?!" I demand of him, "You could have gotten the both of us killed! Why did you think that following me was such a—Groose, are you even listening?!"

But he isn't. Now he's finally come to more it's beginning to sink in where he is. As I'm yelling at him his eyes start to widen and his jaw drops to the floor. Even better, a small bird, curious at our arrival, lands on his shoulder. Within moments of staring at the small thing, he's screaming and scurrying away from it and out of my grip; but he watches it until it flies out of sight into the trees.

"B-B-B… T-Tiny…"

Momentarily guilty for shouting at him, I hold out my hands and place them gently onto his shoulder. Whipping his head around to look at me, I say softly, "They won't harm you. They're just like the birds from home, only smaller."

Yet the words don't get through.

Rushing to his feet, he spins around to take everything in. I can do nothing but watch with irritation and slight bemusement. "W-Why are the birds so small? Why are the trees so _big_?" he says to no one in particular, breathing quickly. "W-Where the… Where am I?!"

_Thank the Goddess that Karane was excited and not terrified of the Surface when we first came…_

"Groose," I call out, then again more sternly until he finally looks at me. "I know… I know this is a lot to take in, but you need to calm down." As soon as I say that, he actually listens to me. Dusting off my dress, I continue, "It's a long story, but after the Wing Ceremony a way beneath the clouds opened up. When you followed me… this is where that gap in the clouds leads to."

He opens and closes his mouth several times before slowly muttering, "So this… this is the world beneath the clouds? The one from all the stories?"

I nod.

"You shouldn't have come after me, Groose," I add, then, "This may be the Surface from legend, but it's filled with dangers far beyond your imagination. You can't be—"

"But how else am I going to protect you?"

I blink, "What?"

He takes a few steps towards me, still unsure of himself on his feet as he grows accustomed to the ground at his feet along with the fact that there is nothing beneath us. "Ever since _he_ went missing, you've been leaving for days without a word and coming back bloody and beat up. And after you and Karane came back with Pipit—"

"That's exactly why you _shouldn't_ have come after me, Groose."

"—well I thought I'd follow you and sucker punch whatever had been hurting my Zelda so this mess would all be behind us."

Forcing myself to ignore the "my Zelda" comment and his desperation to prove his worthiness to me, I clench my jaw and repeat, "You can't be here, Groose. You need to go home. _Now_."

Opening my mouth to call for Fi, Groose lurches forward and grabs my wrist. "Please, Zelda, I can help you! And besides I don't know _how_ to go back home now so at least let me protect you like I want to!"

"I don't _need_ protecting, Groose!" I snap, "And I know exactly how to get you home so—"

I break off when he suddenly collapses onto his knees, holding both of my hands like a dejected lover. "I don't care if you know how to get me home, and I don't care if you don't think you need me! I want to be with you Zelda, and deep down you know that I am the only one worthy of your heart!"

I wrench my hands out of his with a scoff and bolt. Ignoring his cries to stop me, I forget all about asking Fi to return him to Skyloft and simply think back to why I'm here: for the person who truly needs protecting, and the one that I have travelled to the ends of the world to do so.

He annoyingly manages to catch up to me right in front of the doors leading into the Temple, leaping in front of them and blocking my path.

"Groose, get out of my way!"

He doesn't even reply, he simply spins me around, holds me against the door and kisses me.

My gasp of surprise is quickly muffled, however I am quick to shove him away and scramble for the door handle, wiping my lips with the back of my hand as a blush creeps up his cheeks. Shaking my head with disbelief, I breathe, "You need to go home, Groose."

I slap his hand away when he reaches for my cheek. "I'm not afraid, Zelda. Not when I have you."

Letting out a disgruntled huff, swinging the door inside open and slamming it shut in Groose's face without a care in the world. Questions and thoughts spin and course through my brain as I try to figure out the answers for all of them.

But, as always, I find none.

All is silent when I get into the Sealed Temple, and after everything the lack of sound is rather tranquil. Groose must have been stunned by everything because he doesn't immediately run after me, giving me a few seconds of bliss to sigh and make my way towards the wide stairway at the back of the Temple where, just as before, Impaz sits waiting.

She smiles warmly at me and bows her head in greeting, taking my hands into hers when I kneel before her. "Greetings, dear Zelda," she remarks kindly, "Were you able to find the Spirited One after your departure for Faron Woods.

The memories all come flooding back at once; the battles, the reunions, the betrayals, the smiles, the laughter, the blood, the sweat, the tears.

The loss.

She notices my fading smile and gently encourages me to divulge all that has happened. Impaz listens intently as I do so, squeezing my hands when my voice goes quiet, smiling when my eyes light up again. At some point the doors creak open, but I swiftly ignore it and focus on the feeling of having Link near again.

When I finally finish, the priestess hums in thought, her braid still swaying with each breath. "The woman that took Link through the Gate of Time is indeed an ally, Zelda. She is a Sheikah with strict instructions from the Goddess herself to protect the Spirited One in his journey no matter what."

I nod, "Which is why she feigned betraying us and destroyed the Gate: to protect Link."

"Precisely. And has the Goddess bestowed you with new information since your departure?"

Despite her cryptic question, I understand immediately.

I meet her gaze evenly, "I am Her Grace… aren't I?"

"You are," she replies simply, letting go of one hand to pull out the triangular necklace from around my neck, moving Link's charm aside for now. "Your eyes are different since we last spoke, and your spirit is being strengthened by what you have seen and the memories that the Goddess has returned to you."

"So, I was right," I mumble, unsure if it is good news or not that I now carry the burden of the Great Goddess in my heart and on my shoulders.

Casting her gaze over my shoulder, she queries, "And who is this man who has accompanied you? He was not present in our previous meeting." I follow her eyes to Groose, his eyes still as wide as they were when we first landed on the Surface. I'm sure he heard most of the story and is confused at our recent conversation, but I have no time or will to explain it to him now.

Turning back to Impaz, I say without thinking, "That boy is infatuated with Zelda, and has endangered himself by coming after her. I will send him back to where he belongs soon."

Impaz's eyes widen as I blink rapidly, then the moment passes as she shakes her head. "I see. Well, as you mentioned, Impa has now destroyed the Gate of Time and thus the only way to reach the Spirited One and his guardian."

My stomach twists, "Truly?"

"But," she continues, raising a finger, "You were sure to set certain plans in motion should something like this ever happen. Do you recall the song you played for the celebration of the bird folk?"

I nod silently.

"Good. Now you must stand on that platform before us," she says, gesturing to a circular platform at the bottom of the stairway, designed very similarly to the one in the courtyard beneath the Statue of the Goddess.

Rising to my feet, I do as so and take out my Harp, silence falling upon the room once more before Impaz instructs me to play the song once more. Taking a deep breath, I begin plucking the strings and humming the melody as I go; still lacking the strength to sing after all that has happened.

As the final note echoes into nothingness, only the sound of us breathing can be heard before the ground beneath us grumbles. Light pours out from an open spot behind me, and as I turn to investigate a large slab rises from the floor, filling up the entire gap that used to be there prior.

I blink once and see a fully functional Gate of Time, and when I blink again I'm back in the present.

Lowering my Harp, I remember the same slab of stone in the Temple of Time in Lanayru. I step forwards and brush my fingers along the smooth surface of the dormant Gate, the same humming sensation coursing through my veins as my fingers make contact with the cool surface.

"Your Grace..." Impaz says, though I don't turn back to her. "The Harp that your father gave you is known as the Goddess's Harp. It is the very same divine instrument held by the Goddess Hylia during the Great War."

I glance down to the instrument in my hand in sheer awe, "The Goddess's Harp..."

"The melodies that it brings to life have the power to produce a variety of strange and otherworldly effects, as you have likely seen throughout your Mission," she continues, and is correct in her assumption. It opened the other Gate of Time, awakened these "memories" within me, helped Karane and I reach Skyward Temple, and has shielded me during battle. "This Gate of Time is the last of its kind in existence and is the very last portal binding this world to the one where the Spirited One now resides."

My heart soars, "I can see you again…" I look back to Impaz with warm eyes. "How do I open the Gate? The Harp was the only thing required last time.

"You will need to endure many hardships and place yourself in grave danger to awaken the Gate from its dormant state," she explains, "Though your journey will put you in harm's way, Your Grace, you must keep pushing forwards as the one chosen to—"

A tremor, something that I have never felt so harshly before, strikes the ground with a force so hard that we are sent off our feet. Hitting the ground harshly, I ignore Hylia's—_my_— Harp and push myself back onto my knees with a grunt. The tremor hasn't stopped, and the dormant Gate of Time hasn't changed, so that only means one thing.

Whatever this is, it isn't good.

Something deep in my gut turns to lead, as if I should know what this is and what this means, but I have no idea.

"What was…?"

"T-This shaking... it cannot be!" Impaz breathes, clutching at her heart with her trembling hands. Without wasting time, Impaz gets onto her feet and hobbles down towards me. "Your Grace, the Seal that you created over the Demon King so long ago has reacted to you summoning the last Gate of Time and is shattering through the bonds you originally formed. If he is freed the destruction upon this land will be too great to imagine."

A chill runs through my blood. While Zelda is terrified at the implications of failure to hold the creature back, the Goddess within steels herself for the battle ahead.

"What do I need to do?"

"The Seal you placed is in the bottom of the pit outside of the Temple," she instructs, "You must go there and check on it's strength as quickly as possible. There is nothing natural about these tremors, so you must approach the pit with caution."

I simply nod at her and race towards the double doors of the Temple. Groose runs forwards to try and stop me from rushing into such danger, but Hylia has taken over and I shove Groose aside, passing my Harp to the priestess as the sunlight within the Temple begins to be devoured by the darkness outside.

I shove the doors open with a grunt, racing towards the edge of the earth and looking down into the abyss below. Unlike before only a tiny part of the pit is now engulfed in mist to reveal a spiralling path to the Seal at the bottom, its darkness pulsating through the fog like a sore thumb.

"Your Grace, you must go now!" I hear Impaz command. "Whatever you do, you must make sure that the behemoth sealed away does not reach the Temple at all costs!"

Thankful that I only tucked my Sailcloth away, I tug it free and leap into the pit before Groose can attempt to stop me again, hitting the ground running as I make my way towards the next edge. The mist parts with each time I hit the ground, jolts of pain in my feet feeling worlds away as I stare down the Seal as it grows closer and closer.

The Seal itself seems to be a spire thrust into the ground, runes that only Hylia recognises carved into each of the three sides, similar to the ones on the Gate of Time. Dark tendrils reach out towards me like claws, beckoning me towards it. For a single moment they pierce my mind and I reach towards it without meaning to, and it is only Hylia inside me that keeps from from going too close.

'_Place your blade heavenward and strike back this foul entity'_, a voice guides, _'The fate of the land depends on it.'_

I do as asked, tucking away my Sailcloth and pulling the Goddess Sword from its sheath, slowly raising it above my head and letting its light envelop me.

But I am too late.

Before I can pull the sword down, the masses of tendrils suddenly increase in number and dance towards. The force of it throws the blade from my hand and far away enough that I cannot obtain it before the darkness surrounds my being—effectively holding me in place. Its grip sends white hot pain flooding throughout my body, and before I know it I'm screaming through the agony.

The tremors continue, though they're far worse down here, the shaking rattling my bones so much that I feel my brain brush against my skull. My eyes begin to flutter shut despite my best efforts, though before I lose my sight one trail of darkness tilts my chin up.

'_We meet again, Goddess…'_

Before I know it I'm colliding with the wall behind me, blacking out for a moment. Flashes of what I saw in the Skyview Spring appear through the blackness, a monstrous creature towering over me as I attempt to hold it back with all of my heart and soul. My people could not be failed. No, not my people, Hylia's.

'_No…'_ a voice at the back of my mind whispers, _'You shall not return to my domain.'_

_I can't lose you, Link_, Zelda thinks. _I won't fail you…_

I groan in pain as I regain consciousness, placing my hands beneath me before my eyes are even open again. I stumble as I quickly get back onto my feet, blinking away the stars as the dark tendrils pull the Seal out of the ground, plummeting the once sunny day into what feels like the darkest of nights.

Except for the light surrounding me.

'_You shall not fail him.'_

Golden sparks dance gently across my skin, working their way along my arms from the source around my heart. Warmth encloses my body from the power of the darkness that I am about to face—as if someone has wrapped their arms around me in comfort—and forces the lack tendrils away from my body.

At the back of my mind I realise what is happening: Hylia's soul—no, my soul—is reacting to the presence of the Demon King.

Before I can retrieve the Goddess Sword, the earth at my feet is dyed an unnatural crimson; as if the blood of the men who died during the Great War was all shed on this one point. My head screams in pain as the darkness pierces my skull once again, and not even the Goddess's presence can protect me.

The crown of the great behemoth's head emerges from the ground, the Seal still wedged into its head. Somewhere above me the priestess and Skyloftian cry out in terror. Have they lost hope in me? I wouldn't be surprised—I've already lost hope in myself.

'_My Famulus wanted his Soul, but yours shall be satisfying enough…'_

"_No_," I growl, sounding like two voices speaking at once, "You shall have neither."

Zelda's presence is pushed back until only the Goddess remains in control. Raising my arms high above my head, the alabaster light once surrounding my body is forced into a pillar of light around me. The very beast from the nightmare Zelda had before setting out to Lanayru appears from out of the earth, its razor teeth dripping in black blood.

Before it can appear any more, the light grows even brighter and I release a hearty cry.

"_Signaculum_!"

The creature rears its head and bears its teeth with a thirst for blood as the light spears its body, a tiny smile tugging at my lips as the creature squirms in pain. My breathing remains steady as I watch the creature being forced back into its Seal, the fear of failing the land diminishing slightly.

There was still much work to be done.

With a gigantic roar, the light forces his body into the ground. My smile broadens as the spike from his head returns back into the ground with a flourish, and I grab the Goddess Sword to finish this.

Rushing up towards the Seal, I raise the sacred blade skywards, its the holy light twirling around the sword once more. Before the Demon King can rise again, I slash the sword downwards to release the Skyward Strike; allowing for the light to fortify the Seal that I cast so long ago.

However, the spell I cast has taken too much of a toll on my body, and as soon as Zelda's control can be returned, I am unconscious before I hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Signaculum means "Seal" in Latin, which I have made Ancient Hylian in this story.


	22. Control

_"You need self-control in an out-of-control world."_

~James C. Collins~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 22: Control

_Hylia gazed out across the rolling green hills before her—bathed in the midday sun—hands placed flatly against the window sill and lost in a deep daze of countless thoughts. She had never wanted this to happen, so many lives about to be taken by the wind as if her Sisters cared nothing for them whatsoever—yet it was merely her fault that she dragged her people into this mess in the first place._

_Yes, it was her who had blessed this land, but it was also her who had lead it into destruction by allowing the Demon King to try and obtain the Triforce._

_Footsteps suddenly sounded from behind her, and Hylia turned in surprise to find the very first Bearer entering the room; looking nothing like he had not even a days ago when he had been lead to freedom from the prison that housed his body for four years. She could barely look at him, knowing that his imprisonment was all to show her Sisters that he was the one to save this land._

_A Trial..._

_He bowed deeply before her, rising when she asked for him to. "Please, Link, I cannot stand to have people bowing to be all of the time. I respect you all as equals." She then turned back to the window, placing her hands back on the window sill. The Bearer, not knowing whether he should keep his distance or not, responded in a kind voice._

_"And we all respect you as our superior, Your Grace. Nothing can be done to alter it." He stepped over to the window as she bowed her head, watching the world shift with nature outside. "The world has never changed over the past four years..." He whispered softly. "But I do not know whether that is a good thing or not, though."_

_She smiled sadly, knowing that his words were all because of her selfish actions. For that, she would never be able to forgive herself for the pain that she put him through. "You have every right to be insecure about your surroundings, Link," she murmured, "This world has not been kind to you."_

_"What does not kill me will only make me stronger, Your Grace. I promise you that." When she finally managed to lock eyes with him, she saw no fear in his eyes like she expected there to be. Of course, she had chosen him to undertake this task, as he was stronger than all other beings of her land, yet she thought that there would be some sort of fear in his blue orbs._

_She avoided his eyes again, watching the light make her ring glitter prettily. "There is no fear in your eyes. Has this life not fazed your judgement on those around you?" She heard him sigh softly, her thoughts confused as he replied._

_"It has, Your Grace, but people who see fear in people's eyes find that they are weak. I cannot let people see that if I am going to aid in the battle with the Demon King." She watched him again for a few more moments. "And besides, not everyone can escape fear. I have fears of my own to count, but I shall not count them when I have a job to do." A tiny smile creased her face._

_That is why she had chosen him._

~O~

"Hey, Grannie!" a voice calls out through my subconscious daze, booming through my mind, "I think she's waking up!" I groan loudly as I fumble my way back into consciousness, however with one of Hylia's memories still lingering in my mind, I'm torn between Zelda and Hylia being in control of my body.

Despite that, Zelda still manages to think, _she changed his destiny into a painful one to show her Sisters that he was the one... how horrible._

'_It is a pain I shall eternally bear alone… one I regret with all of my heart…'_

As I finally blink my eyes open, I try to figure out where I am through my blurry vision. I only remember bits and pieces of sealing the dark creature back, but nothing more than pain and flashes of light. As my vision clears to reveal the cracked ceiling of the Sealed Temple, I slowly try to piece everything together.

'_We meet again, Goddess…'_

A chill slithers down my spine.

Groose's face suddenly pops into my line of sight, his complexion morphing into that of a child. Through the fog, the sweet scent of plants fills my senses and calms them; the web of cracks on the ceiling above me growing ever so slightly from the attack from the Seal which Hylia— which _I_—had created so long ago from the sheer force of the tremors. A groan passes my lips as I try to sit up, only for a frail hand to be placed onto my shoulder, easing me back down onto the futon beneath me.

"Ah, Her Grace has awoken..." I shift my head over to find Impaz beside me, a small smile gracing her aged features. "We are indebted to you for sealing back the Demon King before he could truly awaken. The power of the Goddess truly flows through you, Your Grace." She hands me a canteen to drink from. "Your mortal body is still adjusting to your newly reawakened powers, you must rest before continuing on with your quest."

I shake my head, "No," I say, but my voice is stronger and much different to Zelda's. "I have much to do in order to complete my Mission. My Chosen stands on the edges of time itself waiting to be freed from those who seek to assail him, and I shall not fail another Bearer."

Hylia shrinks back into my consciousness so quickly that I have to catch my breath, holding my heart as it calms down. Before I can speak, Groose takes me into his arms and demands of the priestess, "What's wrong with her? What did you do?!"

Impaz is unfazed as I squirm out of his grip and take another drink from the canteen. "The Blood of the Goddess runs in her veins, dear boy. She was chosen by the Goddess herself aeons ago to defeat the great beast that lurks outside this very Temple. The fate of this land and those of the sky folk rest on the shoulders of young Zelda and the Spirited One."

Groose looks away, stunned.

I have no time to ask anything as Zelda before the Goddess is back in control. Forcing myself upright, I ask, "This vessel has no memory of how to open the Gate of Time. Please give her the information that she requires to see the newest Bearer again."

The priestess bows her head in reverence, "Of course, Your Grace." She pauses for a moment to let Zelda have control again before clarifying, "Young Zelda, this Gate of Time requires more to reawaken it compared to the other in the Temple of Time, for it is a last resort of sorts. The only way to do this is by forging the Goddess Sword you possess to become the very Master Sword the Goddess once bestowed upon the Hero of old."

One of the memories I reawakened comes back to me without warning, _"The Master Sword, the blade that repels evil will protect the earth... and act as a pillar of support for that some ascend to heaven. It was created by the Gods to us that we used to own. But that can defeat the evil that scares the Surface, it needs to be reforged by human hands."_

"The Master Sword," I breathe, images of the Hero appearing in my mind's eye.

He still held it after death…

"How can I restore the Goddess Sword? There are no living blacksmiths in this land."

Impaz pulls the maps of the Surface that Fi bestowed upon me, placing them in my lap. "Faron Woods, Eldin Volcano, and Lanayru Desert; each of these provinces holds a Sacred Flame, placed by your Sisters so that the Goddess Sword could be restored to its former glory," she explains, "Purifying the blade in the Flame's heat will reforge the Goddess Sword into the beauty of the Master Sword again, and you can reunite with the newest Bearer once more."

My eyes light up, _I'll be able to see him again_.

And then I realise what Impaz has just told me. "Wait, Sisters?" _That's what the voices have called me so many times…_

She nods, "You are not the only Goddess. Hylia was tasked by the three Goddesses who created the land to watch over it. Din, the red Goddess of Power, created the red earth. Nayru, the blue Goddess of Wisdom, created the land's law. And Farore, the green Goddess of Courage, created the land's inhabitants. You were the one to bless the land that they created, as the White Goddess."

I lower my gaze. Back in Skyloft no one ever had any mention of other deities, let alone three Goddesses who created the land. Many just assumed that Hylia either created the land or it was simply there to begin with and she merely shaped it into the Surface and Sky Realm. And now, after so many generations of stories, I am the first person to hear the truth.

_Oh, Goddess above…_

"Where did the Goddesses—my Sisters—place these Sacred Flames?"

Impaz nods to my Harp lying a few feet away, propped up against my bag. "The clues to finding and obtaining these Sacred Flames have been woven into the songs those chosen to play the role of the Goddess on the day of the Wing Ceremony sing: it is known as the Ballad of the Goddess. This is the only clue your Sisters left to you, Hylia, so make good use of it."

I remember back to the Wing Ceremony's Ritual, the words of the song echoing around my mind. _"Oh youth, guided by the servant of the Goddess, unite earth and sky, bring light to the land... Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower... and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear."_

"I will, Impaz," I reply with a nod. "I will."

Glancing towards the main doors, the priestess hums in thought, "Although the Demon King had begun to break the bonds which you had created for him, I am impressed that your powers have awakened far enough to seal him away; that shall give you enough times to find the Flames. However, he will not stop until he is free, so it won't be long before he tries again to break the Seal. Once you have recovered, Your Grace, you must make haste."

'_This is your task, young Zelda. You must make haste, as the priestess said.'_

_I'm coming for you, Link._

I accept Groose's help onto my feet, noting his silence as he takes everything in, collect my bag and help Impaz fold up the futon. Once I am ready, I take a moment to stand on the correct side of the dormant Gate of Time, running my fingers across Hylia's insignia as I let everything sink in; I am the Goddess, there is more than one Goddess, I may see Link again, I could save him, and there may be some hope left in this world.

If I have the power to save it.

'_I shall aid you.'_

Impaz stands a few feet behind me with clasped hands. "Return to Zelda's hometown, Your Grace. With so few memories, there shall surely be someone who can help Zelda decipher your song's secrets."

I nod firmly, "Thank you for aiding her." Casting my gaze over to Groose, I remark, "You shall return to your village with me, boy. You have no place down here, not even fuelled by lust."

His mouth drops open into a large "O" shape, though he regains himself after a few moments, "I would like to protect Zelda. I don't know what all this is, but no one will stop me. She can't see that I'm better than the shrimp so I'm going to go the extra mile to show her that!"

Zelda is growing irritated, but Hylia is still here. Turning her head away, she merely said, "You know nothing of the man you mock. While you cowered from the great beast, he would have charged forwards without hesitation."

Groose let out a harrumph, "Not the Link I know. He's not worth all the fuss."

In a flurry I storm across the room and pin him against the pillar with such a force that doesn't belong to Zelda that Groose cries out in surprise. "How _dare_ you mock him," I hiss, "Jealousy is not becoming of a good man, Mr. Groose, and if you ever wish to be of help to Zelda you will leave before you cause any more damage to my Mission."

"I-I…"

"Release him, Your Grace," Impaz says firmly, "He knows nothing of your Mission, do not fault him for what he has grown up to act like." I take numerous deep breaths, knowing that she's right. "Leave him with me, Hylia. I can find a use for him within this Mission, I assure you."

I take a step back from a worried Groose, swallowing thickly, "You are correct," I say quietly, avoiding Impaz's gaze. Meeting Groose's eyes, I hold my hand on my heart and bow to him. "I apologise for my actions. I will always grieve for my Champion, and Zelda is still emotional about her love—our emotions combined, and for that I apologise."

He blinks a few times, "I-It's fine…"

Inhaling deeply, I turn back to Impaz with wide eyes, "H-How do I control this?"

The priestess smiles, glad that I'm back. "It will come with time, Zelda. For now I shall find a use for your friend while you continue with your journey."

I smile, "Thank you, Impaz, for everything." She simply bows her head. Glancing back to Groose, I murmur again, "I'm sorry, this is all rather new to me," before picking up my bag once more and making my way out, still embarrassed at what Hylia—and I, I suppose—did.

As I step outside, the cool Autumn air is a blessing to keep me in control. Even still, I can't stop the icy feeling settling within my stomach at how the combination of Hylia and Zelda's rage can cause something more terrifying than any threats I have ever given before. I'm rather strong spirited, and for the power of a Goddess behind that the potential is terrifying.

Thankful that the Goddess within has settled for a while, I let the sunlight catch my face and warm my skin for a few moment before finally setting off back to Skyloft.

And then one last thought enters my mind as Fi returns me to the sky, _I felt more of Hylia's rage over Zelda's. So it begs the question: how am I going to control Zelda's rage if I can't even control Hylia's?_


	23. Thunderhead

_"The world is big and I want to have a good look at it before it gets dark."_

~John Muir~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 23: Thunderhead

As soon as Destiny's feet land softly against the smooth stone of the Plaza, my mind is just as confused as it was ever since I left the Sealed Temple. Most of my thoughts are concerned over how much I have changed since being awakened, but the ideas of the way to the Sacred Flames is soon to take over my brain as I hope off Destiny's back and let my Loftwing fly off back into the Sky Realm.

The feeling of the wind in my hair comforts me slightly as I make my way across the island, observing those going about their daily business in Zelda's—_my_—hometown. Other than the decorations for the Wing Ceremony being replaced by more lanterns for when the nights become darker (and more so what the night brings, such as Remlits), Skyloft has barely changed since that fateful day; something alone which brightens my spirits.

I'm walking past Parrow's home and onward towards the Knight Academy when I notice Fledge hunched over an old book on one of the nearby benches, his ankles crossed. Growing up it was rare to see Fledge without a book in his hand, but never would anyone be allowed to take such an old book out from the Academy.

I glance at the Academy in the distance, asking Link for forgiveness as I shuffle over to speak to Fledge rather than anyone in the Knight Academy who can help me find these Sacred Flames. Plastering a smile onto my face, I take a seat beside the young man and chirp, "Hey, Fledge! What's that you're reading there?"

He snaps his gaze up from the book, as if in a daze, pushing his circular glasses up his nose before responding, "Oh, hello Zelda. I haven't seen you in a while." He pauses before remembering what I asked him and runs his hand over the page he was reading, "It's a research journal from my Aunt and Uncle."

I simply hum in reply. Fledge's Aunt and Uncle, Shad and Ashei Mudora, were massive fans of the unknown—anything to do with the Surface, the Goddess, and everything that was pining for an explanation. I remember how they used to go around with the Instructors to find any historical artifacts across the Sky Realm in search for something to work with so they could see what may have been transferred from the Surface to the Sky Realm during the Great War.

However, they both passed away not too long ago of old age, not too far apart from each other either. Nonetheless, Fledge seems to have carried on their legacy by looking at their research notes rather than actively searching for clues.

"Wow," I breathe quietly, peering over to see various notes and random words scattered over the numerous pages. After a moment, my eyes are drawn to a few drawings on one of the pages—one of the few windmills on Skyloft alongside the lyrics to the Ballad of the Goddess. Pointing to it, I ask, "What's that there?"

"Oh that?" Fledge parrots quietly. He places the book into my lap, noting the intrigue in my expression. "My Aunt and Uncle were trying to figure out what the lyrics to the song in the Wing Ceremony truly meant… though they never came to a solid conclusion."

_A solid conclusion_, I muse. _But they must have had several hypotheses, right?_

When I voice this to Fledge, he flips through another few pages and gestures to some more sketches of the windmills and the Light Tower in the Plaza. "They believed that the "two whirling sails" from the song related to the two windmills on the island—which is what most philosophers thought—but they got stuck on "showing them the way to the Light Tower" part, as there is no possible way to physically move the windmills." He clarifies, gesturing towards the Light Tower standing tall over the island. "I tried to help them, but nothing has come up ever since they died."

Soon enough, we allow silence to consume the conversation as we both watch the sun shine against the white stone of the Light Tower, the gears of my brain turning as I try my best to connect something together. It doesn't take long before nothing comes from my thoughts, and I rise onto my feet suddenly in irritation after passing the book back to him.

"I don't think that I'll be able to help much in—I'm so sorry!"

In my sudden movement, I accidentally knock the book by accident—sending it toppling onto the grass. I mentally kick myself as I crouch down to pick it up, stopping Fledge when he tries to do the same. As I move to collect all of the loose pieces of paper up, my gaze falls on to a tiny stray slip of paper.

Following my eyes as I reach out for it, he wonders, "What does it say?"

Holding the paper up to my face, I read the only word on the piece of paper, '_Ventus_.'

Shrugging, I tuck the paper back into the book and reply, "Just some Ancient Hylian, it looks like. Sorry for knocking over your book, Fledge," I add as I hand the journal back to him.

He smiles warmly at me, "It's okay. I don't mind. Who knows, it may have jumbled stuff into place."

We soon bid each other farewell and I watch him go, smiling as he dodges a giddy Gully on his way back to the Knight Academy. Sinking back onto the bench once more, I ponder on Impaz's words, _"The clues to finding and obtaining these Sacred Flames have been woven into the songs those chosen to play the role of the Goddess on the day of the Wing Ceremony sing. This is the only clue your Sisters left to you, Hylia, so make good use of it."_

_I'm trying, Impaz… I really am trying…_

Thinking back over the research journal, I let my eyes fall shut as the sun warms up my skin. When my mind goes back to that word in Ancient Hylian, I call out for Fi. "What does the word "_Ventus_" mean?"

The Goddess Sword glows softly when I open my eyes, but Fi doesn't appear. "That word translates from the Ancient Hylian meaning "wind," and from my analysis of the research journal, I predict that Mr. Shad and Mrs. Ashei Mudora had an unintentional breakthrough." I tilt my head in confusion, but before I can ask, she speaks again, "The word that they found is one of many magical spells that were used by mages during the Great War. Only those with magic in their blood and the correct guidance can use this word as a spell."

And at once, it all comes together.

"_Show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower_…" I breathe, "That's it!"

The Goddess Sword falls dim and I stand, setting my gaze on the nearby windmill with a small smile tugging at my lips. Quickly checking to see if the cover is safe, I make my way over to the structure—feeling my grass beneath my feet shifting before bouncing back upright.

The large windmill spins slowly around against the cool breeze, almost elegantly against the clouds as they lazily glide across the sky behind it. After asking for Fi to alert me if anyone walks by, I raise my hand towards the windmill. _If the Goddesses set up this way to the Sacred Flames, then they must have me access some of Hylia's powers to move these windmills…_

_Hylia… please aid me…_

Within seconds something strong stirs within me, encircling my heart as I whisper "_Ventus_," into the air.

The wind picks up around me without warning and catches the propellers at the top of the structure, slowly spinning them and, in turn, twisting the entire structure. The spell falters when I grow excited, and it takes a moment to find my concentration again. The wind follows my command and shifting the windmill fully towards the Light Tower; the emblem atop the structure glowing a bright blue colour when it snaps into place.

_It… it worked!_

Giving myself no time to congratulate myself, I break into a sprint and race across the island. Adrenaline courses through me as I leap up the steps onto the bridge in the middle of town, rushing past those in the residential area and up the hill towards the second windmill.

I skid into a stop in front of the structure. "Fi," I pant, "What's the chance of people seeing me here?"

"Mistress, there is an eighty-seven percent chance that a person will see you," she replies from within the Goddess Sword, "I correlate that you can reduce this percentage by speeding up the process of the spell and hiding behind the windmill."

I nod and press my back up against the base of the windmill. Taking a few deep breaths to compose myself, I imagine the wind coming into my hands in a condensed form and whisper the spell out loud. Thankfully I get a quick grasp on the spell and spin the second windmill far faster than the first one.

When the blue emblem shines, I rise to my feet and, before I can figure out what I need to do next, a deep rumbling emanates in the distance. My eyes snap over to its source, watching as a faint glow radiates out from the top of the Light Tower, a stone gazebo rising up from the middle of the structure somehow.

_"Before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear."_

I waste no time in making my way to the Light Tower, the wind whistling past my ears with each stride I take. I dodge Greba and Goselle as I cross over the bridge back into the main part of Skyloft, jumping around their bundles of laundry. I keep going until I'm back in the Plaza, ignoring my panting as I grab onto the ladder of the Light Tower.

Clambering up the two sets of ladders, Fi emerges from the Goddess Sword as I hoist myself up onto the very top of the Tower. The stone gazebo that I saw before outlines the same circular design that is on the ground in the courtyard of the Statue of the Goddess, a large mirror standing in front of the stone diving platform.

I drag my hands across the pristine surface of the mirror, the sun reflecting off its smooth surface. I'm almost in a momentary daze as I notice the Skyloftian crest carved into its beautiful surface. "Mistress," I turn to Fi, unbeknownst that she had appeared, "I advise that you play the Ballad of the Goddess atop this structure, as I summarise that it shall lead to a clue on finding the three Sacred Flames."

I nod simply and pull the Goddess Harp out from my bag, running my fingers across its golden surface before stepping into the middle of the circular design. I pluck a single string to find the right tone of the song, causing the Skyloftian crest to appear in a golden light on the floor beneath us.

And yet, as I go to sing the song, I am cut abruptly short as Fi sings instead.

The notion almost stops me from playing entirely, mainly because of how serene her voice is. Something at the back of my mind screams to be remembered, but I can't seem to grasp it.

_"Oh youth…"_

I play the melody through twice to cover both verses, even more surprised when Fi holds out the last note in a higher pitch than I ever could do—and for a moment I wish that I had her voice, only to smile when I remember the Wing Ceremony, _"Your voice really is beautiful, Zelda."_

The wind carries her trailing note off into the distance, and within moments the Light Tower has reacted to the song. I cry out in surprise when the platform we stand on begins to turn clockwise. I watch as the mirror slots into place exactly where the midday sun can shine through a hole in the stone shelter and onto the mirror.

The light is quickly reflected off into the Sky Realm as a beautifully concentrated beam of light, flying straight towards a place the islanders call the Thunderhead—a place virtually inaccessible by humans and Loftwings but not by monsters. Once making contact with Thunderhead, the beam of light continues on into the ginormous cloud effortlessly.

_Sweet Goddess…_

The people of Skyloft beneath me move towards the diving platform in the Plaza and follow the light beam with their eyes in pure awe. They then, very wisely, shuffle away from the sight and keep their children away as well—some running towards the Knight Academy to warn the Instructors and Father.

"That was incredible," I breathe, then turn to Fi, "And your singing is truly wonderful, Fi."

"He always liked my voice," she murmurs, though I just about manage to hear it and I smile sadly at the thought of the First Bearer. Meeting my eyes evenly, she says, "Thank you Dominae. There is a high probability that this beam of light will lead us to clues as to the whereabouts of the Sacred Flames. I recommend that you investigate what lies at the end of the beam of light immediately."

Upon my nod of agreement, Fi returns to the Goddess Sword without another word, leaving me alone to my thoughts. Tucking my Goddess Harp back into my bag, I cast my gaze over to the diving platform. _No time like the present, Zelda_, I think to myself. _Imagine what Link would think to all of this…_

The thought makes me smile, if only for a second.

_I hope you're alright, sleepyhead…_

Shaking my head free of the sad train of thought, I take a few steps back and ready myself to jump. Breaking deeply, I make a running start towards the platform and leap into the abyss of clouds below, sharply whistling out for Destiny who appears after a few moments of free falling.

Stroking her neck, we soar into the open skies and towards the great Thunderhead. She soon becomes restless at the idea of flying towards the large storm cloud, though I'm not sure if it's because of the Black Tornado incident or because of how bad the Thunderhead looks from afar.

Either way, we have no choice.

As we grow closer, I brace myself for impact and pray to the Goddesses that they wouldn't send me down a path that would kill me.

I grab onto Destiny's reins harder as the dense fog of the Thunderhead's cloud barrier slams into both me and my Loftwing. I'm blown back by the force, but not enough to harm me or throw me from Destiny, who caws in distress. Checking that she isn't injured, I bring my arm up to my eyes so I can see a little bit better in this storm.

The sun has been completely blocked out by the thick cloud, so everywhere that I can see looks dark and ominous. For a moment, I wonder if this is part of what may have seen from within the Black Tornado before he passed out, although I quickly disregard the thought out of fear.

Everything around me is plagued by so much cloud cover that I can't see half of where I am going until it is only about ten feet away, whether they be small islands or large floating rocks. Nonetheless, I try my best to keep following the beam of light which seems to slice through the clouds like a warm knife through butter, hoping that it will lead me both to safety and answers.

Moments later, however the hilt of the Goddess Sword begins to glow softly. "Mistress, I can sense the presence of various hordes of Skytails nearby. Their origins are unknown, however are hostile to anything other than their own kind. From a brief analysis of their bodies, these large flying insects have sacks at the bottom of their bodies which hold harmful venom and I therefore advise extreme caution when flying by them."

"Thank-you, Fi," I swallow thickly. My grip on Destiny's reins only get tighter as I spot numerous clumps of shadows soon in the near distance, their worm-like bodies flying towards me at a faster speed than I'm going at. Praying that I won't drop my blade, I wrap the reins around my wrists and hold the Goddess Sword in both hands, swinging the holy blade as soon as they come into view.

I grunt when the green blood of one Skytail splatters over my face, the creature's body falling limply into the clouds below not long before a few others join it. My concentration is pushed to its limits as I focus on both guiding Destiny to move about in this unknown territory as well as fighting off these vile creatures. To my luck, my Loftwing soon begins helping with her beak where she can, but I soon come to a sudden realisation that sends chills into my core.

Loftwings are bestowed upon us by Hylia, however I have absolutely no idea whether their venom could harm or even kill her.

The Goddess wouldn't let that happen, right?

_Still… I can't take that risk._

"I've got this, Destiny!" I pat my Loftwing's back softly and take out another Skytail, smiling a little when Destiny seems to understand my worry and returns her intent to flying instead of fighting too—bursting forward with a newly found speed.

With all of my mind focused on flying and fighting, I barely spot a large island appearing through the mist before it's almost right in front of me, and with it the end of the beam of light. Accomplishment floods into my system as I slash at one last horde of Skytails and quickly wipe my blade over my dress, sheathing it and untying my Sailcloth.

Just as we fly over the large isle, I leap off Destiny and raise the Sailcloth over my head as soon as the ground comes into my line of vision, landing somewhat comfortably against the stone in a deep crouch. Instead of waiting for me in the Thunderhead, Destiny soon lands nearby on the island too.

The fog is a lot thinner down here, allowing me to see a bit more of the island than I could from above. The ground is decorated similarly to that of the Light Tower and the courtyard beneath the Statue of the Goddess, bronze fencing outlining the edge decorated with the designs of wings.

Two bird statues like the ones outside the Statue of the Goddess's courtyard sit before me, as if guarding the large building behind it. The tower, it seems, is shrouded in moss from the effect of time and the damp air, two large doors half the size of the Statue of the Goddess seemingly left tightly shut for generations—thick layers of vegetation covering the wood.

"Mistress," Fi's voice rings out moments before she appears beside me, regarding the tower herself, "I have memories of this island." I tilt my head, "This is known as the Isle of Songs, and was left for the Goddess Reborn by Hylia."

I nod and begin to make my way towards the gigantic doors ahead. _Hylia made this for me?_ I think to myself as I go. _And how does Fi have memories of this place when she hasn't—?_

"Ow!" I cry out and clutch at my heart without warning as pain surges through my heart. I look down to my hands, only to see wisps of golden lights spiralling around my hands and down my arms, winding around my shoulders and down towards my torso like thick vines. They carry on down to my toes, and I watch in awe as the tendrils soon merge together and shoot towards the tower ahead.

I cry out and tumble onto the mossy stone, my hands shaking as the lights shoot straight towards the two doors. Picking myself up off the ground, I stagger towards the doors as the lights dissipate into nothingness only moments before the same doors groan loudly and open on their own.

Catching my breath, I move onward towards the tower, glancing into the darkness for a moment. _Now or never, Zelda. Remember?_ The moss has gone from the doors now, revealing the same insignia that stood tall in the Temple of Time back in Lanayru.

I hold my breath as I shuffle on inside, soon realising that the lack of sunlight truly makes the chamber in the tower even darker than ever before. Fi appears to create some semblance of light, and thankfully it's enough to expose the entire interior of the hallow tower—made up simply of a long pathway with the same crest in the Springs at the end.

The walls of the tower are decorated with numerous designs that Hylia seems to recognise yet ceases to reveal to Zelda. Standing in the very centre of another circular design at the end of the path, I raise the Goddess Sword above my head and fill the blade with the holy light of the Goddess before shooting it forwards and towards the crest.

The crest spins around in the holy light, just as the ones in the Springs had done before, and in moments Fi floats up beside me. She watches me for a long time before saying, "Dominae, I have a message that was awakened within me when you struck the crest with a Skyward Strike. This message was from the Goddesses themselves and was specifically intended for you."

"F-For me?" I breathe, only to shake my head, "Of course Fi. Please relay this message to me."

Fi glides over above the crest and raises her arms above her head, surrounding herself in a dazzling green light. And yet when she next speaks it isn't her voice, but someone else's that Hylia immediately recognises._ "My Sister Reborn, the one who seeks the Sacred Flames of legend, listen well to the words of your older Sister: the words of the Goddess Farore."_

My eyes widen, "Farore…?"

_"The Sacred Flames, three in number, are any obtainable if you earn the Gifts from your Sisters,"_ she explains, ignoring me as she takes another step—the green light following her perfectly. _"With each Trial you overcome, you shall be blessed with one of these Sacred Gifts. If you use these Gifts wisely, you will surely find yourself before the purifying Sacred Flames. Now, I shall bestow upon you a melody. It will serve as a vital key to the first Trial which awaits you in the wilds of Faron Woods, dear Sister."_

I open my mouth to speak, but the light from around Fi fades and rushes towards me without warning. All I hear is the sound of the Goddess Sword clattering against the floor before I lose control of my being and my eyes fall shut.

The world around me is surrounded with vegetation and beauty, shafts of sunlight filtering in through the trees. Tiny bird flitter about without a care in the world, tweeting and singing sweet songs which make both Hylia and Zelda smile. I look down to the Goddess's Harp now in my hands, and my hands begin playing without any control from myself.

The song I play is happy and joyful, much like the song from the Autumnal Equinox. Moreover, it feels like a song that the forest itself would sing—one that could make even the world sing. Spirit orbs bob around my face as I play, dancing to the melody and swirling around one another.

I see two figures ahead dancing together with joyous smiles—Hylia and her Chosen Knight—and then the image is gone.

I awake from the memory with a sharp gasp, the melody still lingering in the front of my mind. I stand there for a while to process everything as Fi floats to my side. "The song that has been bestowed upon you is known as Farore's Courage. I have committed it to memory and you may use your dowsing to find the point where the Trial is situated within Faron Woods."

"Thank you, Fi."

"Mistress," she then adds after a few moments. Glancing up to her, I note a hint of concern in her eyes. "I believe that you should rest before heading out to these Trials. From my memory banks, these Trails have been given to you in order to test your mental being rather than you physical one. From the stresses of the past few days, I conjecture that—"

I cut her off by shaking my head, "Thank you Fi, but your concerns are unnecessary. The faster I work, the faster I can save Link."

"Mistress I—" I shake my head one last time, and she returns to the Goddess Sword with defeat. I can feel mental exhaustion gnawing at me and my physical exhaustion not far behind, but I can't let that stop me now. Not after everything I've lost. Not with everything that I _could_ lose. Standing, I regard the crest one last time before turning away, stepping outside and mounting Destiny.

_It's time, Zelda._

_It's time, Hylia._

_Now everything is different._


	24. Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *There are some potentially distressing images in this chapter, so please be careful if you are triggered by anything particularly upsetting*

_"Courage is the resistance to fear, mastery of fear. Not the absence of fear."_

~Mark Twain~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 24: Courage

I push away another branch and step out into the gorgeous daylight, the leaves once acting as protection against the sunshine. I emerge into the large clearing that Karane and I had walked through during my first journey onto the Surface, the white structure that acted as a beacon to get into the Deep Woods still standing tall ahead.

Ever since I learnt the song from Farore, I took no thought about returning to Skyloft. Yes, I may be tired, but I can't even think about stopping now. The longer I stay in Skyloft, the more time I waste in finding my way back to Link. And besides, after what happened to Pipit I don't think I can stomach staying there for long periods of time just yet.

In the very centre of the area is a pulsating golden mist with numerous Blessed Butterflies flying frantically around it—as if attracted to its aura. Father had once said that the presence of Blessed Butterflies meant that the Goddess herself had touched and blessed that spot, such as particular islands in the Sky Realm alongside the Statue of the Goddess. And with my dowsing telling me that the Trial Gate is close by, he can't have been wrong.

I slow down as I edge closer to the misty substance, sheathing the Goddess Sword and reaching out; allowing the light to twirl around my hand elegantly. Fi appears at my side moments later, hovering silently until I stand once more.

"Mistress, I believe that this mark here signifies the entrance to the first Trial that Farore spoke about. I surmise that by playing Farore's Courage here, the Trial shall be opened to you," she clarifies.

I nod at her and pull out my Harp from my bag, plucking a single string to ready myself. Just like atop the Light Tower, a circular crest appears on the ground in reaction to the Harp—a tiny triangle shape appearing in the centre of the light blue circle. Taking a brief moment to compose myself and recall the image Farore showed me on the Isle of Songs, I begin to play.

Fi begins humming the harmony as I play, and one by one petals of light start to fan outward around the blue circle to create a beautiful flower design in the earth. Once the design is complete my eyes fall shut and Fi begins to sing once again.

"_Fly far away on the mind,_  
_Let your spirit unwind,_  
_Courage, young Heroine,_  
_As these words echo..._  
_Hear this bright, joyful song,_  
_Allow it to make you strong,_  
_Let your spirit grow,_  
_Let your courage show..._"

My fingers trail off the last few strings and Fi holds the final note perfectly. The flower before us glows even brighter, and a brisk wind washes away the darkening skies around us. "Mistress, there is a ninety percent chance that the strange mark on the ground will lead the way to the Trial that Farore spoke of."

Placing my Harp back into my bag, I observe the flower before casting my eyes back up to Fi, "How do I enter the Trial, Fi? Is there another spell I must use?"

She nods to the Goddess Sword at my side before responding, "My calculations predict that by thrusting the Goddess Sword into the centre of the circle, you shall be transported into the Trial."

I silently nod and take the blade into my hands, holding the hilt in one hand and resting the blade against the other—peering into my reflection. From what Fi explained to me, these Trials are more so challenges of the mind rather than my physical limits. And since this is the Trial of Courage, my bravery will be tested in some way. _I don't feel brave_, I think to myself with a frown. _I wonder how Farore wishes to test me…_

Swallowing thickly, I step closer to the mark and ready the Goddess Sword. Thankful that Fi is still here as I prepare myself, I quickly ask her, "Nothing can hurt me in there, can it?"

"I highly doubt that these Trials should bring you to any physical harm, Dominae," she confirms, bringing me great comfort as I sigh in relief. "However, as previous stated, these Trials are present to test you and push your mind to its limits. Please proceed with caution."

_It's the only way to save him_, I remind myself. _It's the only way to save him…_

Taking the plunge, I fall into a kneel as I finally bring the pierce the mark with the blade, only feeling partial resistance from the ground as I slice into it too. The flower insignia flashes once and suddenly I can't move, my hands frozen onto the hilt. White light washes over my vision as my consciousness fades into nothingness, and I become victim to whatever the Trial of Courage has to offer me.

_Hylia, help me through this. Please..._

* * *

~Interlude~

"Now that you are here, Link, you finally understand exactly what the Goddess's Mission is about, correct?"

"Yes."

Impa hummed in agreement as she walked in circles around the newest Bearer. The chill of the night had made its way into the back room of the Temple, but nothing was allowed to stop them. Ever since the Sheikah had brought the newest Bearer through the Gate of Time, it became a crucial time for the former to train the latter in order to help him understand exactly what he had to do.

He was still greatly concerned by those who he had left behind, and while he could still never properly forgive himself for the casualties that came to pass because of him, there was no time to fight himself over what couldn't be changed. All he could do now was prepare so that could never happen again.

Now that he had awakened almost all of the first Bearer's memories from the Great War and beyond, it was time to begin the most painful part of his training—one he had no idea about.

"And you understand what will become of this world if the Demon Lord's plan is realised, correct?"

"Yes."

"Wrong," she stopped in front of him, staring him down with her sharp crimson eyes. "Close your eyes and imagine what will happen if the Demon Lord's plan comes to pass." He did as instructed—the Surface was engulfed in flames, his friends were dead, Zelda forced to watch what she "created," Skyloft lying in ruins, the skies above forever blackened.

The Demon King standing alone among the fire, cackling into the dying wind.

"What you see is only the beginning of the chaos that will consume this world, Link. Remember that."

His stomach turned to lead. She was right, after all.

"Now," the Sheikah continued once he reopened his eyes, "If the Demon Lord ever manages to capture you again, there is only one way to get what he needs from you: the Discidium. This ritual is an old Sheikah torture technique to get answers from traitors, and during the Great War the Demon Army managed to twist this ritual into something far worse."

Link watched her intently, fear gnawing at his stomach.

"The Discidium was used by the Sheikah to enter the traitor's mind and twist their thoughts until the answers came flooding out of them," Impa explained, "However for the Demon Lord to obtain what he needs, he must drain you physically and mentally in order to do so."

She paused for a moment, allowing him to speak, "And how will he do that?"

"The ritual drains the Life Force—the power within all beings—in order to weaken the victim physically before delving into their mind and turning all of their thoughts and memories upside down," she said, stopping before him again, "Everything you think will be blackened and marked with evil until your mind shuts down, allowing the Demon Lord to easily access what he needs to."

_"Until your mind shuts down…"_

He lowered his head, feeling sick.

Impa sighed, knowing exactly what she had to do next. It wasn't like the new Bearer wasn't strong enough to face the unknown, but the lack of experience compared to the last Bearer—especially with the Discidium—could end up killing him. And in order for him to realise this and become stronger from this, there was only one thing she could do.

"And how can we train you to face these horrors?" she asked aloud, motioning him to look up with her finger under his chin. He said nothing, simply waiting for her response, "You must have first-hand experience of the ritual."

It took him a moment to understand, but when he did he immediately reacted.

"Impa—?"

But it was too late, firmly wrapping her arm around his back to keep him in place, the Sheikah sent forth a brisk burst of magic to knock him out, falling into a crouch as he collapses to the floor. Her lips turned down into a frown as she lay him gently on the floor, squeezing his hand tightly.

She was a Sheikah, after all. She knew about the technique behind the Discidium—she had even done it a few times during the Great War…

"I'm sorry, Link," she murmured, "But this is the only way you can learn how to fight this battle…"

A shiver ran down Impa's spine as she began the painful process.

* * *

~Zelda~

This world is nothing like I've seen before. The wilds of Faron Woods have been painted with a gentle blue hue and dusted with a light mist—almost light a dream that is on the threshold of becoming a nightmare. The sky is like the dusty clouds in Lanayru, however are tinted a teal colour and crawl across the sky in search of something.

My lips part as I drink everything in, completely entranced by its beauty and the chilling silence that has consumed the forest. My eyes follow a few orbs of light that dart around the world, investigating me for a moment before leaving me be.

And yet I still can't get over the silence here.

As I begin to step forward and have a look around this world myself, Fi's voice suddenly echoes around me, "_Mistress_!" I jolt into a stop.

"F-Fi? Where are you?"

"_As expected, I cannot follow you into the Realm as this Trial calls out to your mind alone. However, whilst you stand within this spot, we are able to converse with one another_," she clarifies. I glance down to the flower design below, noticing a large blue circle around it filled with incomprehensible runes.

Returning my gaze upward, I ask the air, "Fi… what _is_ this place exactly?"

"_The place you now stand in is known as a "Silent Realm," Dominae. These are Realms created by the Goddesses which can only be accessed by the Goddess Reborn for the sole purpose of testing her. This particular place is Farore's Silent Realm_,_"_ Fi states. "_Your body and Soul have been temporarily separated so you may undertake this challenge. Once you complete it, you will return to reality_."

My eyes widen, "S-Separated?"

I bring my hand up, discovering that my hands are translucent and outlined by a white mist. And with the orbs of light around me, my form seems to shine silver and reflect onto the grass.

Fi continues when I drop my hands, "_Yes Mistress, and in order to complete these Trials you must prove a particular virtue of the Goddesses—for instance, Farore's Silent Realm shall test your courage. By proving your worth you will be granted a Gift from the Goddesses as a result of your spiritual growth. Do you understand_?"

I nod, "I understand, Fi."

"_Before you begin the Trial, Mistress_," she adds before I can stray from the protective circle, "_Remember that these places are referred to as Trials for good reason. While I cannot conjecture what may occur in your Trials, for they are yours and yours alone, the Goddesses will not test you lightly. In order to achieve spiritual growth, one must first endure_."

I swallow thickly. She is right, of course, that I can't deny. But what she says sends shivers down my spine. Farore is here to test me, to push me, maybe to even make me suffer, so that I can become the person that I am needed to be. As scary as it sounds, it makes sense and I'm going to welcome it—I have to become that person for Link's sake, for Skyloft's sake, for my Sisters' sakes.

My eyes suddenly land on a figure standing ahead of me, concealed in the shadow of the white structure. What I can see, however, is the blade as wide as me and almost as tall as me as well, "What's that, Fi?"

"_That, Mistress, is known as a Guardian who diligently watches over this world. They may aid you in completing the Trial, but they may also attempt to hinder you—that is up to the Goddess who created this Trial_," Fi explains, making me feel rather uneasy. "_Now Dominae, I shall protect your physical form and eagerly await your return to the outside world_."

And like that, she is gone and I'm all alone.

I stand there, completely alone, for Goddess knows how long. Ingesting all that Fi has told me alongside the sheer silence of this place and the fear bubbling up in my gut, I'm terrified to step out of the protective circle in fear of what will be waiting for me out there. I can't be harmed, yes, but that doesn't mean that I won't have to endure some pain first.

_What would Hylia be thinking right now, looking down on me_, I scold myself. _Her Chosen can't even muster the courage to face the task at hand…_

Closing my eyes, I force myself to take a few deep breaths. The silence is getting to me, the waiting is getting to me. I don't know how much time passes in the real world, but any time wasted is time that Ghirahim could be getting closer to Link. My ears begin to ring from the silence, and it isn't long before I can't take anymore.

Jumping out from the protective circle, the Silent Realm's once serene world drains away and becomes alight with flames, a high-pitched noise piercing my mind as if someone is screaming straight into my ears in agony. I cry out and cover my ears, bending over from the pain, begging for it to stop.

And then, miraculously, it does.

The sound disappears suddenly, and the grass beneath my feet is gone. Opening my eyes, I straighten and find myself on familiar stones, my heart twisting with both reminiscence and fear at where I find myself.

_Skyloft…_

My island—Zelda's home—has been shrouded in the same serenity that Faron Woods was only moments ago. Gone are the people and the joy, all that is left is silence and fear over what may happen next. Looking back over my shoulder, the Plaza's diving platform seems to drop off not into a world of fluffy white clouds, but an abyss of nothingness.

I spot a bright light in the corner of my eye, and barely have time to react before something begins to come my way. A strange flying creature adorned in white and gold garments carries a simple lantern, but something in the back of my mind screams that he is not a friend. It watches over the Light Tower silently, and I quickly press my back against the base of the tower before it spots me.

"_You show wisdom in being wary of the Watchers_," Farore's voice whispers out to me, "_However this Trial does not test your intelligence, but your courage_." A pure white flower blooms before me, the edges of one of the petals immediately beginning to wilt. "_Complete the Trial before this flower wilts. If you do not, you shall be pursued by them._ _Good luck, Sister_…"

_The Watchers_, I muse as I glance up to the flying creature, the flower embedding itself into the inside of my wrist like a tattoo. _They will come after me if I take too long._

I peel myself away from the wall when the coast is clear, searching around for anywhere that I may be able to prove my courage. It isn't long, however, before I spot an imposing figure standing stiffly in the centre of the pathway leading towards the Knight Academy, close to where I spoke to Fledge earlier in the day.

_I must fight it and prove my courage_, I conclude.

I move to grasp my sword, only to find nothing there. Both my weapons and my bag are gone, leaving me completely defenceless.

_Maybe… it's here to help me?_

The figure is dressed in a cloak blacker than night and trimmed with gold designs—the gold portraying something sacred, but the black garments are a stark difference to the Watchers, something which plants worry in me straight away. Its face is concealed by a dark cowl, large bony horns sticking out of the side of its head with thin triangle-like earrings dangling from the horns.

Breathing deeply, I force myself forwards towards the large figure, constantly checking the flower to see how quickly I'm losing time. Dodging past a Watcher surveying the path leading to the Bazaar, I slow as I come within a close distance of the figure.

However, the figure steps away when I get close, turning away from me and taking long strides up the dusty path towards the Knight Academy. Tilting my head, I watch it move for a few steps; my heart stopping when the hood of the figure looks over its shoulder at me.

"_Inmineo_," it commands sternly. When I don't move, it repeats it again, stronger, "_Inmineo_!"

Jumping slightly at its tone, I hesitantly step forwards and obey the figure's commands. Hylia offers me no assistance in translating what it said, though it is my Trial to face alone. Digging deep into my Ancient Language studies, I make a bleak guess at what it may be saying. _It wants me to follow it… I think._

The figure continues onward up the path without delay, and I have no choice but to follow it. There's nowhere else I can go, and Fi did say that the beings in this place may be there to help me—maybe this is one of them? Nonetheless, it walks straight under a Watcher's light without hesitation, giving me little time to hide from it before I am chasing after it once more.

I smile at the childhood memories coming back to me. Gully always climbing the trees to find Sky Stag Beetles and Link usually helping him because of his own curiosity; and me normally patching him up whenever he got pinched by one. Having picnics outside the Academy on summer days and watching the sun go down in the evening, and nights where—

"_Zellie, don't go in there! It's too dangerous_!"

I jump out of my skin in surprise, hearing that small voice both from my nightmare and that horrible night again. The figure continues walking as if it heard nothing, but I have to stop for a moment. _Why did I hear that? Is it just the memory or—?_

Then I see it.

As if someone had snapped their fingers, the Knight Academy becomes alight with flames—deep teal, just like the skies above—and chaos ensues.

_No…_

This is the reason why Farore sent me here for the Trial—not to show any physical ounce of courage, but mental courage just like Fi said. This is the reason why I heard that voice and why I'm in Skyloft; the Goddess—my Sister—delved deep into my memories to find something so painful that it would prove my courage if I experienced it once again.

Was my nightmare from this night prophetic? Was it a warning?

_There's no time to think about that now_, I tell myself with warm eyes, my stomach churning at the horrific sight before me.

I carry on following the figure up the steps to the Academy, its garments dragging over the steps like the islanders reaching out for their loved ones that night. Anxiety wells up inside me the closer I get to the Academy—facing this trauma again isn't going to show my courage, it's only going to break me again, and Farore knows it. The only way to get stronger is to break and be put back together again better.

_But why this, Farore? Why this night…?_

By the time they reach the Academy, I'm ready to be sick. The figure kicks down the double doors without hesitation and strolls inside. I scream as I rush into the burning building to try and relieve myself of the emotions, covering my mouth as the smoke hits me and hot tears stream down my cheeks.

I can barely keep up with the figure as it makes it way down the main corridor, too consumed by the memories to keep going. I call out for it to wait, but to no avail. The longer I stay in here, the worse it will get and the more time I'll lose, but I can barely think straight surrounded by the smoke and flames, let alone the memories.

_Keep going, Zelda, you must keep going…_

That's when I hear it.

A scream so horribly familiar fills the Academy, silencing my torrent of thoughts. I know exactly who made that scream and exactly where it came from, so much so that I almost fall to my knees. But I force myself to stand tall as I breathe, "No… it can't be you…"

_"Link, you've got to jump! It's the only way! I'll catch you!"_

Completely ignoring the figure who brought me here, I stumble towards the final dorm room before the staircase—Link's room. Flames dance around the doorframe, but I push myself through despite my hiss of pain when one of the flames catch my hand. As the smoke parts I cover my mouth and scream.

The young Bearer—still wearing the same clothes he wore that fateful night—suspended in the air by hundreds of crimson threads, completely unaware of his future destiny. The strings break his skin in various places, only staining them further. His head rests against his chest, his skin pallor and pale.

A sob chokes itself free from my throat as I tumble forwards, cutting my hands as I try to break the threads myself and save him. "Hang on, Link, hang on…" I mumble over and over again, falling to my knees when I realise that nothing can free him.

"_The Threads of Fate bind us. They may twist and strain, but they shall never snap._"

_Ghirahim…_

"_Inmineo_!" the figure, now outside the door, screams at me.

I whirl around, tears streaming down my face. "No!" I yell, "Leave me—!"

Then there's another scream.

"Oh Goddess… Mother…"

My body acts before my mind does and before I know it, I'm shoving myself past the figure and racing up the steps, tripping and tumbling with every other step I take. I shove my entire body into the doors leading into Father's Office repeatedly until I manage to break inside.

_Link couldn't be saved_, I console myself._ Maybe Mother still can. Maybe then I'll prove my courage…_

I find Mother slumped against the bookcase, books and debris around her. The stained-glass window nearby has shattered, crunching under my shoes as I make my way towards her. Her head has fallen forwards just like Link's was, her right arm burnt and a deep gash across her chest as well as some scaffolding trapping her left ankle. The flames lick across the floor, giving me little time to save her.

"Mother!" I call, shaking her gently. "Mother, please wake up!"

She is still, and before I can accept losing her I attempt to drag the scaffolding off of her leg—but, like with Link, it only hurts me and saves no one.

I start to panic.

_It's a Trial, Zelda. It's a Trial_, I try to remind myself through my constant shallow breathing. Holding up my wrist, I realise that the flower has almost wilted completely. _How can I complete this Trial when I'm losing everything? How can I ever manage to save Link in the real world when I can't even save the one in my mind? How can I—?_

Footsteps startle me back into reality, and I twist around to see that damned figure making its way towards me, and it's only when it pulls out a scythe that I realise just exactly who it is.

When we were all children, we were told so many stories about the land beneath the clouds, and so many of the legends portrayed the Demon King or other figures as Death in physical form—one in all black with golden trimmings on its garments, its face covered, demonic horns, and a scythe to claim the Souls it had chosen to take from the living world.

I'm facing Death.

Then it hits me—if I can triumph over Death, even metaphorically, then my courage will be shown.

And with my time dwindling away, I have no choice but to try.

I hiss in pain when I take a large chunk of smouldering wood into both hands and throw it at Death, successfully knocking off one of its horns. My few moments of courage are quickly being snuffed out, so I quickly wipe away my tears with the back of my hand and scour for another piece of scaffolding to throw at it.

As my fingers reach out for another piece, everything tumbles into calamity.

That same inhuman screech from the start of the Trial reaches my ears again, and in my moment of being stunned Death throws out its arm and knocks me to the floor—blood seeping out from a cut on my cheek. When I hit the floor harshly, I spot the flower on my wrist has completely failed and what that means.

Everything will come after me.

Death rips off its thick cloak to reveal that shadowed figure that I saw before the Trial began—the one that Fi dubbed a Guardian. Its eyes immediately lock onto me and it tugs out its large claymore from out of nowhere, stalking towards me with malicious intent. I shuffle backwards until my back hits the bookshelves—my escape blocked.

With nothing else to do, the screaming plagues my mind further. Tears stream down my face as I curl up into a tiny ball, bracing for the pain that is about to come. I hear the Guardian prepare itself to strike, but I can do nothing but sob as I come to terms with my failure.

As the claymore is brought down, I scream in terror.

_"DESUM!"_

* * *

With a cry I snap my eyes open, my vision awash with natural daylight and beauty. Still lost in the terrors of the Trial I bolt onto my feet and snap my head around for the Guardian; holding my arms in front of me for protection. I whirl around when something soft grazes my shoulder, meeting Fi's violet eyes instantly—her pupils filled with concern.

"M-Mistress? According to my readings you were unable to pass the Trial, however what you experienced has caused you extreme emotional distress," she says, but the words don't register properly, "I recommend that you rest before—"

"N-No."

She tilts her head. "No? Mistress, I—"

"N-No!" I object, pushing her aside without delay and picking up the Goddess Sword from the ground. "I-I _need_ to go back into the Trial! I can't lose them t-too! I have to s-save them!" Ignoring whatever else the spirit of the sword presses, I force myself to grasp my bearings again as quickly as possible so I can return to the Trial at hand.

I can't lose him.

I can't lose her.

I can't lose any of them.

I don't want to go back there.

But I must.

I have no choice.

_Oh Hylia… why did you think I could do this?_

As soon as my blurry vision finds the Trial Gate once more, I stab the centre of the flower emblem again and start the Trial of Courage over again.

And so I attempt the Trial again.

Again.

And again.

And _again_...

Every time I try to save them, I fail, every time I try and outmatch Death in speed or wit it always seems to beat me. Every time I try to run on ahead before the Academy is engulfed in flames, I lose myself in my despair or allow a Watcher to catch me in my stupidity. Every time I enter the Trial, I come out more broken than before. I don't even remember how many times I attempt it.

You lose count every time a shred of your dignity and sanity is lost.

But when I'm about to break, something about the final Trial is different.

As the teal flames burn throughout the entire Academy, my eyes finally notice something in my Mother's hand. I can feel Death's presence looming outside, though I try to push it out of my mind as I open Mother's hand that clutches her stomach in a death grip.

In her hand is a tiny bud dyed a bright green, something I have yet to see in the Trial thus far.

"_Take this to the Trial Gate and prove yourself_," Farore whispers into my mind, "_Prove to me that you have the courage to face the past and its horrors, and that you have the courage to let go of the past and face the future stronger than before. Let go of the past, my Sister… prove your courage to me_…"

I break into a quiet sob as I realise just exactly what Farore is asking of me. She wants me to have the courage to let go, something that I have never done. I never let go of my Mother's spirit, I never let her presence or her untimely death leave me be. Farore is not asking me to forget, but to heal.

Cupping Mother's cheek, I take the bud out from her hand and kiss her on the forehead, "_You'll always be with me, Mother… but I can't let this pain break me, not when I could lose so much. I_…" I hug her once, "_I love you_…"

Now that I have the bud in my hand, the world becomes chaos once more. I huddle behind Father's desk as Death marches on in, turning the room upside down to find me. Stilling my breath, I take the risk and leap out into the fray, diving past Death before it can spot me and claim me once more.

Bashing down the doors leading out of the Academy on the top level, I break out into the open air. Watchers infest the skies and the Guardian once dressed as Death is now charging after me.

I leap down onto the bottom level of the Academy, hitting the ground running as I rush down the steps nearby. My heart pounds against my chest as the Guardian, not faltering from the jump, is hot on my heels. I try my best to ignore the Watchers coming after me too and dirt flies up from the path I have walked down so many times—both here and in the real world.

And there it is.

The protective circle—my salvation.

I force myself to look behind me, my heart skipping too many beats to be healthy at the sight of the Guardian poised to attack me with its claymore. Another few Guardians are racing across the bridge from the residential part of town for me, and I can feel my lungs pining for oxygen.

_Don't stop, not here. Not now._

And yet I do.

As I break onto the soft stone of the Plaza, I finally slip and fall onto the ground—the charm still locked in an iron grip in my palm. I turn onto my back and look up as the Guardian raises its blade for me, only for the world to become silence once more. The Guardian freezes in place and the protective circle I fell into pulsates softly.

_I did it…_

I am transported back into the wilds of Faron Woods a victor over Farore's Trial of Courage, and the next thing I am aware of is my back lying on the grass where the Trial Gate used to be, the bud I obtained from the Trial still in my hand on my stomach.

I stare at the world above me blankly for a while, my thoughts muddled as I try and come to terms with everything that just happened.

I can hear Fi's voice calling out to me, but I'm so lost in my mind and so drained from the Trial that I no longer have any strength to use to answer her. The sky has been painted a light orange colour, and I can't begin to imagine how long I spent in that cursed Trial.

_Too long…_

Images of Link and Mother during the Trial fill my mind. Of course I know that none of those events existed in reality, but they were so vivid and horrifying that I can't expel them from my mind. What that Trial has done to me is worse than any injury which I have sustained so far.

And the worst thing is, these Trials aren't even over yet.

I still have more to prove to the Goddesses, and to myself.

My eyes flicker shut despite Fi's best efforts, and I allow darkness to claim me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Song is by OoTFreak1, and the lyrics belong to them  
**Inmineo is "Follow" in Latin and Desum is "Fail" in Latin


	25. Floria

"_Hardships often prepare ordinary people for an extraordinary destiny."_

~C.S. Lewis~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 25: Floria

~Interlude~

"W-Why did you do that to me, Impa?"

Her heart sank at his tiny voice. He had not been harmed by the ritual—she had made sure of that—but she couldn't have prepared herself for the aftermath of what she had done. "You know why, Link. You had to see what the Demon Lord could do to you if he ever manages to find you again."

He said nothing, lowering his head as he sat on the steps leading to a small platform at the very back of the Temple—trying his best to comprehend all that he saw. Impa wasn't lying about the ritual, he really was lost in a torrent of horrible things that weren't true—but were so vivid that he believed them.

He didn't wake up for another day after the Sheikah ended the ritual; she hadn't even gotten halfway through the ritual before she had to stop for his sake, and his sanity.

The thought of what would have happened if she didn't stop chilled him to the bone.

He resisted enough in Impa's eyes, but if the Demon Lord had conducted that ritual then Link, and the world, would have been doomed in minutes. She took a seat beside him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders as he processed everything. "I never wanted to hurt you, Link. It's been my solemn duty to protect you from those who seek to assail you."

"I know."

"And as the first Bearer's own instructor into the Sheikah arts during the Great War, his death crushed me," she added, "And to know that I wasn't able to protect you from the same fate…" She refused to finish the thought.

They were both so alike, that she figured out rather quickly. And they both had a fight in them that most humans could never muster, and for that she had hope. She thanked the Goddess for giving her the opportunity to protect the newest Bearer during such dark times, and she prayed that it would be enough to save both Link and the world from calamity.

The two of them had little time before Link would have to protect the Seal on his own, and therefore they had little time to prepare for the worst outcome.

Taking a breath, she asked after a moment, "Link... what are you fighting for?"

Breathing out a dark laugh, he muttered, "What, other than my life?"

She should have known that answer was coming. He was young and still accepting his destiny, and for that she understood—she had to do the same during the Great War, after all. "Other than your life, Link," she said simply.

He turned his gaze towards the ceiling. His skin was still slightly pale from the ritual, she noticed. "What _aren't_ I fighting for, Impa? I'm fighting for the Goddess, for the Surface, for Zelda, for my friends, for my home…"

"Not yourself?"

"I guess I'm fighting so I can live another day, so then I can fight for the Goddess and the Surface…"

She frowned, "Do you not want to fight for your life?"

"Of course I do," he said, then, "I want to live more than the next person, I just want the others to live first."

"And what was the first thing I told you, Link?"

A tiny smile tugged at his lips, but only for a moment, "That it's better to fight for something than live for nothing."

"So keep fighting, Link, despite the odds, despite the fear, despite the Discidium. But fight for _yourself_ too. You have a right to live as much as Zelda does, as much as anyone else does."

For a moment he smiled, "Thank-you, Impa." Then there was a beat of silence before he finally spoke up again, "I want to try again."

"Try what?" She knew exactly what he meant, but she had to be sure—she needed to hear it from him.

Link rose to his feet and looked down at her, "I need to prepare myself against the Discidium before it's too late. If I'm going to fight for life, then we need to get started."

Impa smiled, glad to see the fight in him return.

"Then let us begin."

* * *

~Zelda~

I groan and slowly open my eyes, closing them just as quickly when the sunshine hits me, my cheek rubbing against the soft blades of grass beneath me. There seems to be a canopy of tree leaves above my head, but the sunlight still fights through. The world around me alive with sounds that soothes my mind, bringing me back into consciousness gently rather than how I lost consciousness before.

_"Zellie, don't go in there! It's too dangerous!"_

I bolt upright at the memory, clutching my head in a weak attempt to make the memories go away. Blinking my vision back into focus and away from the memories, I let the gentle breeze rustle my hair for a moment as I calm myself down.

_I completed the Trial… I can move on from this—I'm stronger than this._

"Mistress," Fi's voice quickly reaches my ears, and I do all I can not to jump onto my feet and attack out of experience. I force a smile when she glides into my field of vision, "Mistress, you are awake. You have been sleeping for a total of sixteen hours and twenty-three minutes: making the time now thirty-one minutes past eight in the morning."

_Sixteen hours…_

The Trial really did take it out of me.

Looking around, I quickly ask Fi, "Why am I in the clearing with all of the Kikwis?" Thankfully they're all asleep, but I distinctly remember losing consciousness by that white structure.

"I brought you here as, due to my calculations, this part of Faron Woods was the least likely to be attacked by monsters as there are few resources to be salvaged from here," she clarifies, softly, then, "While I cannot completely understand human emotions, I conjecture that by resting you are not mentally healed from your ordeal, but are able to continue your search for the Sacred Flames."

I nod, "I am, Fi. And thank you for taking care of me. That Trial… it was a true test of courage."

"And I am pleased to tell you that you passed the Trial, as I am sure you already know," she says with a smile, "And whilst you were sleeping, the item you brought back from the Trial of Courage blossomed."

Following her eyes down to my hand, I find a strange blue scale in my hand that's incredibly soft to the touch. The scale is tied to a blue cord and decorated with beads and other things I don't recognise. "What is this, Fi? I've never seen anything like it."

"That, Dominae, is known as the Water Dragon's Scale. During the Great War, the Goddess Hylia called upon three Dragons of this world to aid her in her fight against the Demon King, and these Dragons are still present today," she explains, to which my lips part in wonder. _Dragons? I thought they were just stories…_ "With this Scale in your grasp, I hypothesise that you will be able to breathe underwater like a fish for an extended period of time."

I hold the Scale up into the sunlight before pulling the cord over my head, though I feel no different wearing it, "It's beautiful…"

"I believe that there is a high chance that this item shall aid you in finding the first Sacred Flame," Fi adds moments before returning to the Goddess Sword, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Despite the horrors that I faced in Farore's Trial, I try my best to keep that at the back of my mind and focus on the task at hand: using the Water Dragon's Scale to find the first Sacred Flame. I contain my excitement over the existence of Dragons in this world and, looking over at the sleeping Elder sympathetically, pull out the map of Faron Woods.

_If the Scale is going to help, then the best place to begin is near a large water source_, I muse. I'm in the clearing directly in the east of Faron Woods. I explored the Deep Woods entirely with Karane as well as the main part of the Woods too, and none of those had any big water sources.

Looking at the southern parts of Faron Woods, I note that part of the map is completely missing. _Maybe that's where I need to go first._

Rolling the map up, I creep past the sleeping Kikwis and over towards the vine that Karane and I used during our last visit here. I use the vine to swing out of the clearing and back into the main part of the forest, kneeling into a crouch when I land to save myself from the harsh impact. I narrow my eyes at where the Trail used to be, the flower on the ground now completely gone. Sending it a glare, I turn off to my left and slip between a tiny passageway; finding the small clearing that Machi helped us get through—the same one which helped us into the clearing I just woke up in.

Pursuing this, I swing across some vines and travel deeper into the forest, making my way up a small incline which leads back towards that white door which I saw on my first journey here when we were helping Machi find his friends—ironically in the same area that I wanted to explore.

With Hylia's knowledge, I spot part of Farore's insignia carved into the door, but it hasn't been completed. I attempt to push the door open despite this, though nothing works. Clambering onto the fencing next to it, I find exactly what I'm looking for: the large water source that I needed.

I just need to get there.

"Fi? Is there any way to get through here other than climbing around?"

She appears in a spark of light, "Mistress, I believe that there is an eighty-five percent chance that by using the power of the Goddess, the way shall be opened." She gives me no more clues to this before going back into the hilt of the Goddess Sword.

_The power of the Goddess—I may have an idea…_

I make my way back over to the door and draw the Goddess Sword, preparing a Skyward Strike. I try hitting the door straight out with the Skyward Strike but get nothing from the door in response. Thinking more about the design on the door itself, I bring forth another Skyward Strike and place the tip of the sword into the door—watching in surprise as a line of purple light follows the sword as I draw a circular design inside of the crescents.

The line fades, and a white circle replaces it before fading as well, the double doors grumbling open to reveal a large corridor before me. Smiling, I sheathe the Goddess Sword and race down the corridor. Stone above me blocks out the sunlight, yet black iron bars on either side of me periodically let the sunlight in to dance across the white stone beautifully.

I skid to a stop at the edge of the platform and peer over the edge, staring down into the large body of water below. Mist from the waterfalls blur the water, creating an almost whimsical look. And yet, despite where I'm from, plunging myself into water that deep sends panic into my system.

_It's just like jumping off Skyloft for Zelda_, I tell myself calmly as I see the drop. _For Hylia... not so much._

Taking a deep breath, I clutch onto the Water Dragon's Scale tightly and take a few steps backwards—imagining Destiny soaring below in wait. Rushing forward I leap off the platform, twisting myself into the best dive I can. I always got Link to climb up to the top of the highest waterfall in Skyloft during the Summer—it was always a high point of my childhood, even if Father did scold me for doing it.

My lips curve up into a small smile as I enter the water moments later, the cool water hitting me instantly as bubbles fly up around my face and body. I kick up as quickly as I can, breathing heavily once I break free of the surface. The mist from the waterfalls caress my skin softly, and a laugh bubbles up from my chest.

I'm really doing this. I really am here.

Sometimes it's easy to forget where you are when the world is on your shoulders.

My eyes widen when I suddenly remember my bag and how soaked it must be, although when I reach down for it the power of the Scale has created a bubble around its content. My lips part for a moment, then Fi appears before me—her toes balancing elegantly on the water's surface.

"Mistress, this area is commonly known as Lake Floria," she says, "Despite its serene beauty, I detect the presence of various monsters. Your equipment is survival-focused, and sustainability to this area is forty percent." I frown—she's right, it'll be tricky to fight in the water. "Despite this, I suggest using the "_Unda_" spell in order to hurl water at enemies."

I smile as she returns to the Goddess Sword and take a few moments to try out the spell underwater before pressing on. Diving underwater, I swim down into the tunnel ahead, dodging a few trees growing out of the ground as I pass. I recall the times when Link was teaching me how to swim in the Summer time, and how we ended up just having water fights. I smile a little at the memories, missing him too much already.

_I can't wait to see you again…_

A small waterfall at the very end of the tunnel spits me out into a much more cavernous area, plants swaying with the current at the bottom of the river whilst others drape from the walls as well—almost looking like lights to guide me. Glancing around I find a strange creature before me. Its strange body is decorated in red designs and the bottom of the body much like a snake.

"Oh, praise be to the Goddess, we have been given a beacon of hope!" The creature cries out happily, swimming across the water's surface to greet me. "You must the one that Her Excellence foresaw coming here!" I blink a few times in confusion, "You must come with us, Chosen One! Our home is being attacked!"

Without even allowing me time to process the information, the creature shoots off into the distance—and, in hopes of helping it and getting answers, I follow it. We swim onward—faster than I have normally learnt to swim at—down numerous underwater caverns leading though the main parts of the Lake, finding some enemies along the way. Fi calls some "Froaks"—large fish enemies that puff up into large spikes when wanting to attack—and "Caniocs"—also fish enemies that glow red when choosing their prey and flying towards it in excitement.

Once I manage to take them out with my spells, we carry on down the many caverns until we enter another open cavern that reveals a large door designed with numerous designs that I don't recognise. The door is dyed a light purple colour, reminding me of Fi, and has a thin lock in the centre.

"This is where Her Excellence is, Chosen One," the creature says, "But beware for enemies ahead; they were swarming the place when I left." It moves towards the door and faces it head-on, locking its head into the lock and twisting its head around. I can feel my stomach churning so much that I am forced to look away from how horrible the grinding sound is. I look back long after the door seems to have opened. "I apologise for being so abrupt, but my family are in danger."

"It's alright," I say, though it feels strange to speak underwater and breathe normally too, "I understand."

On that, it merely swims off and down another tunnel with me following it as fast as I can. I swim through the tunnel and emerge into the largest part of the underwater area, even more plants lining the walls and cavern floors than in the other tunnels. From my vantage point underwater, there seems to be a main platform ahead surrounded in tree roots, and I assume that the main fight will be occurring up there.

I begin to swim towards the platform, taking out enemies as I go. The creature was right: the place is swarming with creatures, and as I'm surrounded by monsters, a Froak puffs up and manages to pierce the skin on my arm with one of its spikes. I hiss in pain and knock it away with a strong spell, watching as my blood trails into the once pristine water.

Dragging myself up onto the platform, the wound stings even more now that I'm out of the water. I press my hand against it to slow the bleeding, though try my best to ignore the pain as I stand. The steps leading up to the centre of the platform are covered and water and spattered with blood—and I quickly find myself in the middle of the fight.

"Now, I believe I have dawdled enough in this drab place," a familiar voice remarks, his back to me—yet his blade is far too iconic to miss as he swings it around dramatically, "So I believe that it's time you gave up and confessed what you know, isn't that right, water snake?"

The looming figure he raises his blade to and mocks must be none other than Her Excellence, Faron, from what Hylia's memories are showing me. She's one of the Dragons that Fi mentioned, but much like a fish creature in Zelda's eyes. From the base of her neck, a stream of water runs down to the very end of her tail, her dark blue cloak adorned with the symbol of Farore in black and light blue. Scales fan out around her head in purple and yellow, and her look is as stern as a stone.

"How _dare_ you mock something that could snap your bones in two and flip them outside your body, you arrogant fool," her voice booms across the chamber, so much so that even the Demon Lord's minions stop for a moment in fear. She sends forth a surge of water towards him—it misses him, and I barely manage to dodge it myself.

Before Ghirahim can go in for another attack, the sound of me unsheathing my sword catches his attention. Both of them find my gaze, and I hope that there's nothing but anger in my eyes and I take a step towards them. I can feel Hylia's anger growing too, that and her desire to protect Link mixes with mine.

_You won't have him._

"Ah," he greets with a grin, "The Threads of Fate seem to have brought Her Grace to my presence once again."

My stomach drops.

"_The Threads of Fate bind us. They may twist and strain, but they shall never snap._"

I swallow thickly, trying my best to hide my sudden change.

Ghirahim pouts at my lack of response, "Still pining for your love, are we? Or have you finally figured out your role to play in all of this?"

"I know exactly who I am and who I need to be," I reply, sidestepping an attack as we circle one another. "But that doesn't change a thing. You won't get anywhere close to Link and never will."

I counter an attack with one of my own, thankfully managing to catch his side—but still, as ever, no blood is spilt. As our swords clash, Faron watches over us silently, "So now you finally understand what you have done, _Goddess_," he hisses, "And how there's nothing to do to stop it."

He manages to overpower me, and he takes that opportunity to slice my left shoulder. I bite my lip to cover up my cry of pain, but I force myself to attack in response, matching the slice he just gave to me. Pushing him away with the attack, I spit, "You will find nothing here, now _leave_."

He merely chuckles, pushing my sword aside for a few moments with his fingers. "I have wasted too much time here, but I shall be back soon to check on your… progress, shall we say?"

And just like that, he leaps high into the air before I can attack him again—embedding a deep cut into the Water Dragon's chest and teleporting away before he can safely land on the ground. My shoulders slump forwards, and I take a deep breath before kneeling onto the ground and wrapping some bandages around my wounds.

_He's gone…_

"Your Grace," I snap my head up towards Faron, then realise exactly who I'm standing before. I immediately cross my arms over my chest and bow my head.

"I apologise for not formally greeting you sooner," I say softy, Hylia taking over for me, "I…"

Faron raises a clawed hand and smiles, "It should be myself bowing to you, Your Grace." She motions for me to rise, and I do as asked, "It is good to see you again, Your Grace."

I smile warmly and sheathe the Goddess Sword, "I am glad to see you as well, Your Excellence." Noting her wounds, I call for Fi, who appears instantly, "Is there anything that could heal the Water Dragon?"

The spirit of the Goddess Sword nods firmly, "Dominae, I believe that by using a healing spell, the Water Dragon's wounds will heal by ninety-eight percent, allowing the body to naturally heal the rest of the wounds." I tilt my head. _Another spell?_ Before I can ask, she then adds, "The word "_Sana_" should create the necessary healing spell."

I cast my gaze back over to Faron, who struggles to hold her hands out to stop me. "Do not spend your energy on this old dragon, Your Grace. I can merely obtain one of my subjects Sacred Water from Skyview Temple instead." I simply shake my head at her, "I admire your persistence, Your Grace, however I—"

"Please don't call me "Your Grace," Your Excellence," I cut her off, slightly irritated at her constant use of the title, "I have very little fond memories when it comes to that title." She opens her mouth to object, yet she thankfully cuts herself before saying anything else. "And besides, I would be willing to help someone in need."

Faron bows low to me, and I hold my hands up towards her with Fi's guidance. With a deep breath, I call out the word: "_Sana_," and feel the edges of my fingertips tingling at the sensation of magic working its way towards the wounded Water Dragon. Tendrils of pink work their way from my fingers and towards Faron's cuts, a large translucent flower blossoming across Faron's scales.

I smile as some of the wisps follow on towards myself as well, twisting around as the numerous tendrils heal my cuts and bruises as well—the physical ones, at least. "Thank-you, Your—Hylia," she pauses for a moment as the wisps fade away, "I am positive that you have come into my Domain for a particular reason, Hylia. Is there a way that I could be of assistance?"

My smile only grows. "It is a very long story, Your Excellence. I think it may take a while to explain…"

* * *

~Interlude~

Impaz sighed deeply as the doors of the Sealed Temple burst open again, the figure of the boy who accompanied Her Grace onto the Surface stormed in. After she had left, the boy constantly lingered between states of wonder and marvel at what was around him as well as anger at his supposed destiny being thwarted by the newest Bearer.

It was clear of how the boy felt towards Her Grace, and he seemed to show no sign of changing his attitude towards these grave times anytime soon.

Groose, she believed his name was, huffed loudly as he stormed over into an alcove off to the side, hiding himself from her line of sight as he muttered something bitterly under his breath. With his constant mood swings and stubbornness, the boy had quickly become someone rather tiresome to deal with. She longed for some much-needed peace and quiet after the boy's ruckus.

She assumed that the boy had been handed most things in life or used his anger to get there, leaving very little for him to grow and develop as a person. And now that he was on the Surface, Impaz knew that his presence must have been by something divine—the Goddess herself wouldn't send such a boy for no reason, would she?

Maybe now was the time in his life to finally find his true self.

So, after a few moments, Impaz rose onto her feet with all of her remaining strength, her bones groaning with the effort. Although her strength was withering and waning away, she still had a role to play in the Goddess's Mission—and to forget that would lead to downfall.

Then she would be able to rest…

Making her way feebly down the jagged steps, she crossed over towards the boy who sat on a nearby stool, his hands scrunched up into fists on his knees. He was staring down at the floor, deep in thought. His lust for the woman from his childhood would be of great use to this Mission, and Impaz knew it.

And besides, if what she had foresaw was correct, Her Grace would soon be in great danger…

She placed her bony hand onto Groose's shoulder, snapping his attention back into reality. Meeting his eyes evenly, Impaz crouched down before the young man. "Child, you shall be of no help to Zelda by stomping around like this."

His eyebrows knitted together, "Leave me alone, Grannie."

"Not until you hear how you may be able to assist dear Zelda in her quest." His eyes lit up, and she knew that she finally had the boy's attention. "I have a very important mission for you, child…"


	26. Protector

"_Peace is a journey of a thousand miles and it must be taken one step at a time."_

~Lyndon B. Johnson~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 26: Protector

~Zelda~

I follow Faron as she glides on ahead of me, slowing into a halt before a magnificent waterfall, one bigger than any back in Skyloft. Once I had explained what I could to the Water Dragon, she was quick to help me in whatever way she could—which brings us to what she called the Floria Waterfall. I stand a few feet away from her on a partially submerged bridge, the second part of the structure seemingly at the bottom of the plunge pool.

This little secluded area is surrounded by high walls, nature trying its best to claim the walls for their own as tree roots claw into the brick. Something at the back of my mind remembers this place, however I can't seem to pick it out from my memory quickly enough before it fades from my mind. Shaking my head, I cast my attention back to Faron, whose tail slowly dips in the water with every breath she takes.

"For hundreds of years, the Floria Waterfall has acted as a barrier to keep in the monsters that have infested the Temple behind it," she clarifies. "However the Sacred Flame that you desire is also within the Temple's depths, and so I have no choice but to send you in there to face whatever lies in wait."

Faron raises her hands and focuses deeply, causing her hands to shake with the force of whatever she is creating. With a yell that makes me jump, the waterfall falls under her control. My eyes widen in awe as the base of the waterfall begins to rise, and with it forcing the falling water skyward until it disappears over the overhang, a few streams of water tumbling over the edge before the entire waterfall becomes silent.

With the barrier of water now gone, a large fish carving can be seen on the wall before me, its gaping mouth creating the entrance to the Temple inside. Extending a hand, the Water Dragon lifts me over the gap and onto the entryway platform.

I bow my head to her, placing my hand on my heart as I do so, "Thank you, Your Excellence. Without your aid, I would have had much difficulty finding the Sacred Flames that I seek."

"I shall always aid Her Grace. I only wish that I could swat those monsters away within the Temple," she says simply, then, "I am certain that we shall cross paths again one day, but until that day comes do not lower your guard." Bidding me farewell, the Water Dragon soars into the sky before diving back down into her chambers, leaving me alone once again.

Sighing deeply, I take a brief moment to steel myself. Monsters have flourished inside this place for generations, and now I have to be the person to enter their territory and destroy them. Do they know about the Sacred Flame? Will they be purposely defending it to thwart me?

Will I be able to defeat them?

_I can't think like that_, I scold myself, and I know I'm right. I can't allow myself to give in to doubt and fear so quickly, not when I've already made so much progress. The first Sacred Flame is closer than ever now, and with that comes one less thing between me and finding Link again.

I can't let him down.

Descending the stairway before me, I'm surprised that the torches have stayed alight all this time—although I suppose Faron used all tactics possible to impede the creatures inside from spilling out into Faron Woods. The walls are painted with petals, but the pain seems to have faded over time. Praying that I can overcome this Temple, I brace myself for the darkness inside as I reach the bottom of the stairway.

And what I find is the opposite of my fears.

The cavernous room is filled with nothing but light and warmth, crystal clear waterfalls outlining the chamber filling up the gaps between platforms with water—strange greenery floating on top of the water's surface. Somehow the white stone that adorns the entire place has been barely dulled by time, and what seems to be even more confusing is the lack of enemies.

It isn't long before my eyes find the big statue in the centre of the room, the face of a unfamiliar figure smiling down on me. I call for Fi, who appears momentarily, and ask her who it might have been.

"From my analysis of the materials, Dominae, this structure was built around one hundred years before the outset of the Great War," Fi says, then, "During this period, various tribes lived on the surface and worshipped many Gods other than the Golden Goddesses. From this I conjecture that this was a shrine built to one of these Gods thanking them for clean water, and from my memory banks this place was once known as the Ancient Cistern."

_There were other deities that were worshipped?_

"I predict a high chance of the Sacred Flame being housed within this structure, Mistress, and by using these lily pads—the leaves attached to the water lily flower—you can gain access to the statue," she adds after a moment, disappearing back into the Goddess Sword once I dismiss her.

Testing my foot on the lily pad, I'm surprised at how supportive it is as it takes my entire weight without hesitation. Hopping over the water, I reach the platform with the statue on with ease. Glancing upward, I realise that the Statue of the Goddess pales in comparison to this structure—whoever was being worshipped had enough followers to create such a feat.

I push open the door before me and creep inside, the hairs on the back on my neck standing on end immediately when the door slams shut behind me. I'm plunged into near total darkness, only the light of a few torches on the wall there to guide me. The cylindrical room has a small stairway running around the edge leading both up the tower and down.

Compared to the tranquillity and stillness of the main part of the Ancient Cistern, this part is exactly what I had feared this place would be.

My hand immediately reaches for the hilt of the Goddess Sword, my gut twisting with anticipation. Before I can grasp the blade, however, I stop short when I feel my hand twitching. Bringing my hand down, I tilt my head in confusion as the muscles in my arm twitch violently.

I flex my hand until it dies down, then draw the Goddess Sword and make my way down the staircase—choosing to work from the bottom of the tower up rather than the other way around. The only sound that echoes between the walls are my footsteps and my breathing, my heart pounding against my chest as I imagine what could be waiting at the end of the steps.

And when I do, I'm immediately transported back to Skyview Temple at the sight of a mound of bones in the middle of the chamber. Six pillars outline this smaller room, four torches dotted between them evenly. I try my best to ignore the skulls dotted around the room, barely taking solace in the fact that they aren't human.

Suddenly alerted to my presence, the bones fly into the air and merge together, forming a skeletal figure that looms over me ominously. But compared to the creature Karen and I fought in Skyview Temple, this one secures a thick helmet onto its head and brings two swords out from nowhere—seemingly cursed with dark magic.

Immediately on the defence, I bring up my blade as the creature screams and leaps at me, turning my head away from its glowing pink eyes. "This is a Stalmaster, Your Grace, an elite captain of the undead soldiers plaguing the Surface," Fi clarifies for me, "When provoked, it has the ability to strike with all four of its sword-wielding arms. I recommend inflicting damage when the slight gap presents itself as it readies its swords to attack."

I swallow thickly as I barely manage to shove the monster away and dodge another angry swing, adrenaline instantly flooding into my system as I ready myself for the fight ahead. I'm so close to the first Sacred Flame that I can't back down now, and if this creature is the only thing standing in my way, then it will fall like all the other monsters I've faced before.

Of that I'm certain.

* * *

~Interlude~

Groose raced through the forest as fast as he could, caring little for how loud he was and the attention that he was attracting. The map that the priestess had given him was crumpled in his tight fist, the route repeating itself over and over again in his mind as he ran deeper into Faron Woods.

He praised himself for having the strength and endurance for the task at hand, smirking at the thought of how Link had managed to survive all the way down here on his own. The Surface was truly a beautiful place, but with the strange creatures and blood thirsty monsters, Groose asked himself again why he wasn't the supposed "Chosen One."

But none of that mattered anymore, because he had a mission and he wasn't going to fail it.

He raced down a dusty path, near immediately grabbing the attention of what the priestess had called Bokoblins—strange red creatures with more fashion sense than brains. The Skyloftian picked up his pace, managing to outrun them in less than a minute flat.

Every time he encountered a horde of those monsters, his mind always went back to the person he was searching for: his Zelda.

How she had managed to fight off all those monsters on her own was something else. Not that she didn't have any skill, but she spent more time studying and reading rather than practicing her swordplay. She always used to say something silly about the pen being mightier than the sword, and despite how much Groose hated the thought of voluntarily sitting down and reading a book, he was nonetheless still infatuated with the girl.

That infatuation kept him going.

The priestess had given him a mission of the "utmost importance." His task was to go to a Temple nearby and find Zelda. The old lady at the Sealed Temple feared for his Zelda and her wellbeing, sensing something that he couldn't. But no matter what she supposedly sensed, this was the perfect way for the boy to prove himself and his worth to his love.

_I'm coming for you, Zelda..._

Just her name made his head spin with overwhelming joy, so much so that he almost ran into a tree. Thinking of her reminded him of the kiss they had shared, and how he was going to change what she thought of him no matter what he had to do. He would fight horde after horde of monsters and run across the entire Surface to get her heart.

After all, Link was finally out of the picture long enough for him to make his move.

Ever since Link had disappeared—by losing control of his bird on a windy day no less—Zelda had been flying in and out of town in such a hurry, and every time she came back, she was injured in some way. His heart bled at the sight of her injuries, and her thanked the Goddess that she had made him smart enough to follow her down onto the Surface.

He would be the hero of this story, no matter what.

Groose shook his head as he carried on further, dodging another mass of trees with ease—he wasn't quite used to all of the trees everywhere yet. Unfurling his map, his heart jumped when he realised that he was getting closer to her. And once he got out of this maze of a forest, he would carry his Zelda back to Skyloft and show her his love for him.

His smile grew. He couldn't wait to see her again.

His mind constantly buzzed with thoughts of Zelda as he continued on, scared of the danger that she may have been in whilst he was running. He just hoped that the Goddess would let him swoop in at the last moment to save her in the most heroic way possible. Clutching the pouch of first aid that the priestess had given him, he hoped that he wouldn't have to use them.

_Hang on, Zelda. I'm going to save you…_

* * *

~Zelda~

I have no time to catch my breath before the Stalmaster is attacking again, forcing me against the wall with two of his blades and preparing his other two to strike. I don't know how long we've been fighting for, but my energy is depleting faster than ever. Trying to take a deep breath, I bring up my foot and shove the monster away, taking my chance to slice through its open spinal cord as it staggers back.

With a shrill cry, the creature is split in two and slumps onto the ground. Its helmet rolls away as the skull cracks from the impact, its two pink glowing eyes fading into nothingness.

_It's over…_

Fi appears once the creature is dead, "Congratulations on your victory, Dominae. I suggest you tend to—M-Mistress?"

Ignoring her presence, I let the Goddess Sword clatter against the ground and use the _Unda_ spell to create a small fountain of water in my hands, drinking greedily. A sudden urge to drink comes over me without warning, surprising the spirit of the blade as I drink heartily before sitting against the nearby wall to catch my breath.

Fi glides over to me as I wrap my small cuts on my waist and dab another on my forehead. "Are you well, Dominae?"

"I'm fine, Fi," I breathe, "I think I've burnt myself out, is all. Once I find the Sacred Flame, I'll take a day to rest."

It's a lie and she knows it—I'm not going to rest properly until this is over—but she seems to let it slide for now.

"Very well, but please allow me to scan your nervous system for signs of illness or fatigue," she insists. I allow it, only because she'll grow worried otherwise. I close my eyes and rest my head against the wall as she does so, irritated when I feel my leg twitch. At various points in the fight, my body would twitch violently—one of them even causing the cut on my head—and I pray again to the Goddesses that it would stop.

_Test me in whatever way you want and need to, Sisters_, I pray. _But please don't deplete this vessel. I need this body to keep going for as long as possible…_

When I realise that Fi is taking longer than usual, I open to eyes with some effort. She's glancing around the tower with confusion in her eyes. "What's wrong, Fi?"

"Something is nearby and tampering with my abilities," she confesses without looking at me. "I am uncertain of who or what could be causing this, however I hypothesise—"

"He's here," I cut in without hesitation, picking myself back up and sheathing the Goddess Sword. "I don't know where, but he's probably restless about the lack of answers he's getting."

I don't know why he would be blocking Fi, unless he wants to take my attention away from something or to alert us of his presence.

I sigh deeply, wiping some sweat away from my forehead before addressing Fi, "We need to find him. Whatever he's up to, we need to stop it." She nods silently and returns to the Goddess Sword, leaving me alone as I cast my gaze up towards the very top of the tower.

_What are you up to…?_

With another twitch in my left arm, I begin to make my way up the thin staircase, catching my breath as I go. Knowing that he's nearby and could be anywhere sends fear through my bones, and as much as I try to stay calm, I know I can't. The last time I came face to face with him, we almost lost everything—and with so much to lose now, I can't let that happen.

It feels like forever has passed when I finally reach the top of the tower where a large green door stands before me. Unlike in Skyview Temple, the door is open without the need of a large key—something else which puts me on edge.

He has me exactly where he wants.

My leg twitches again as I push the slightly ajar door open fully, making my way up the dark staircase before me. There only source of light is from the singular torch at the top of the stairway, and even then I'm feeling around for the walls for support as a wave of dizziness washes over me.

Steeling myself, I force myself to ignore the dizziness as quickly as possible and run up the steps, taking two at a time until I reach the open doorway.

The chamber I enter seems to be the darkest of them all, a stark comparison to the main room of the Ancient Cistern that was so full of light. Nonetheless, the room is still decorated in a similar way—hundreds of large petals adorning the walls. A thick mist clings to the ground, though it isn't strong enough to obscure the large golden statue in the centre of the room as well as a familiar figure lounging atop it.

"My, my, look who we have here," Ghirahim remarks simply, "You are rather persistent, Your Grace."

"As are you," I bite back, drawing the Goddess Sword, "Why are you here?"

His lips turn into a momentary frown, "Now, now, there's no need to be so rude, Your Grace. You know exactly why I'm here."

"I won't tell you a thing," I snap, tightening my grip on my sword.

The Demon Lord merely smiles, "Not even to save your own life?" Before I can say anything in retort, he produces a small vial from out of thin air, holding it out to me with his fingertips. "You're no use to the boy if you're dead."

I blink and say nothing, so he takes the opportunity to continue.

"As important as you are to helping me find what I need and revive the Demon King, you life has little value once I know what I need," he says, "I'm sure the Demon King would simply adore to feast on your Soul when he returns to this land, but I'm sure he'll understand when I tell him of your use to me."

I grit my teeth, "Cut the dramatics, Ghirahim."

He laughs loudly for a moment, "So fiery! It'll be a spectacle to crush such fire." The Demon Lord leaps from the top of the statue and lands softly mere feet away from me, "I'm sure you've been attentive enough to spot your… decline, shall we say? Were you bestowed upon the intelligence to figure out why?"

As if on cue, my sword arm twitches, causing him to smirk.

"What have you done?"

Ghirahim saunters towards me, running his fingers along the wound he inflicted on my shoulder during our fight in Lake Floria, digging his nails in partially but enough to make me bite my tongue in pain. "I'm sure your robot will be happy to inform you now that I gave her the right to tell you."

"You interfered with her—" I start to say, only for a wave of nausea to come over me. The Demon Lord notes my weakness and effortlessly knocks the Goddess Sword from my hand, gripping my shoulders and pushing my chin up when Fi appears.

When she does appear, I instantly see the fear and anger in her eyes. "Upon analysing you, Dominae, I have found a large amount of Deku Baba poison in your bloodstream emanating from the wound in your left shoulder. I surmise that this is the reason for your muscle twitches, thirst, fever and nausea—all are symptoms of poisoning."

"There you have it!" Ghirahim declares with a cry, releasing me with so little warning that I barely manage to catch myself before I crumple to the ground. Fi takes her place beside me protectively. "Of course, I couldn't kill you instantly, not until I had at least some information from Her Grace. And besides," he adds with a chuckle, "The death of Her Grace should be witnessed for as long as possible, don't you agree?"

"You…" I feebly attempt to charge him, but I barely make it a few steps before I stumble and he catches me by the neck; though not enough to constrict my airway.

A loud thumping sound begins to vibrate through the ground beneath us, and the Demon Lord has the grace to release me. As I stagger away to reclaim my blade, my lips part as Ghirahim's magic infuses the golden statue with a strange aura. Scattered pieces of gold rise into the air to form numerous arms, all held together by a dark substance. Fi floats beside me as the statue rears up and locks its gaze onto me with a menacing glare.

I swallow thickly.

"That is Koloktos, Your Grace. This—"

"I can't let you take all the glory away from me, Fiona!" Ghirahim cuts in with a clap of his hands, and sadly enough Fi complies. "This, _Your Grace_, is Koloktos. It used to sit around listlessly as a supposed guard of this place, but with some help it now has power far beyond its conventional limits! And what will it be doing today, I hear you ask…"

All I can hear is the creature's fake heart pounding over and over again, almost bursting out from its golden armour.

Ghirahim and I lock gazes as he gestures towards me, "It shall be your opponent!"

Without pausing for another breath, the Demon Lord jumps high into the air and into the shadows, hiding himself from view. I have little time to react before Koloktos angrily takes a swing at me. It's rooted to the ground, giving me a chance to keep away from it as I gather up my options, but with Ghirahim watching I doubt I'll have much time before he takes matters into his own hands.

"Utilise its lack of mobility to your advantage, Dominae," Fi's voice echoes around my mind as she returns to the Goddess Sword—there's little she can do out here. "I have detected a vulnerability in it's chest core, and I am certain that it shall fall if you strike it at its heart."

With a deep breath I force my body into the fire and duck under its numerous swings, swinging my blade towards its thumping heart. Within a fraction of a second before my sword strikes true, one of Koloktos's arms dart towards me and cast me aside, sending both me and the Goddess Sword sailing across the room.

I slam into one of the pillars at an extraordinary speed, so much so that my world goes black for a moment. My back cries out in pain as I come back around, spotting my weapon on the other side of the room and far from reach. I bite back the nausea that rises in my throat and try my best to get back onto my feet.

"Do give the world a better show that this one, Your Grace!" Ghirahim cries from above. "Surely the Goddess is better than this!"

I grit my teeth, anger surging through me.

_I'll give you a show…_

I'm struggling to breathe now, the poison getting worse as it travels throughout my body. But there's no time, and so I stay towards the edges of the room so that Koloktos can't attack me as I make my way over to the Goddess Sword. My blade lies on the ground right beneath one of its arms, and I have no choice but to run towards it and hope for the best.

Running as fast as I can, which I realise really isn't that fast in reality, I dive towards the Goddess Sword with all of my might. Koloktos immediately spots me and plunges one of its large swords down to me. My hand finally wraps around the hilt of my beloved blade, and yet with Koloktos's speed I have no chance at defending against it.

I twist onto my back and pray for the best, holding my sword up helplessly.

"Well this won't do, will it?" The Demon Lord's voice echoes around the chamber, and Koloktos stops short before it can impale me. It retreats away, giving me a brief moment to shakily stand, only for my stomach to drop when I realise what is happening.

Infused with the Demon Lord's magic, Koloktos pushes down on the ground and generates two golden legs, not only gaining more height over me but giving me no chance to hide on the outskirts of the room now. A familiar chuckle rains down on me as I swallow thickly, begging for any help whatsoever.

In my head, I can imagine running up its arm when Koloktos strikes and damaging it that way, but in my current state I have no chance of fulfilling such a feat. I dodge whatever swings I can from the gigantic creature, however I'm getting slower with every dodge, and soon enough it comes back to bite me.

Koloktos manages to hit me with the back of its gilded glove, though before I can go flying backwards another one of its hands grabs me and pins me to the ground, one hand enough to cover my entire body and prevent it from struggling free.

My head lolls back against the ground listlessly, my vision blurring for a moment as I try my best to recover, but to no avail. A familiar figure drops onto Koloktos's arm and leans in close, his dark pupils sparkling with excitement as he raises his arm. In response, Koloktos mimics his movements and holds a large blade above me.

"I do wish you had given us a better show, Your Grace," Ghirahim remarks with a tsk. I ignore him and attempt to break free again. "Now, now," he continues, taking my face into his hand, effectively stopping me, "I finally have your attention."

Koloktos's sword drips with what I can only assume is Deku Baba poison, and my assumptions are confirmed when a single searing drop hits my should wound, causing me to cry out in agony.

_I don't want to die… please_ _…_

"I can end all of this pain for you, Your Grace. All this suffering you have faced, all of the fear in your eyes, I can end it all," he coos, dangling the vial of antidote in my face, "All I need is the answer to one simple question… where is the boy?"

Tears roll down my cheeks as I try my best to hide my pain, to which he simply brushes away the tears with a smile.

"He won't suffer if you tell me. And neither will you…"

Link's bright and shining face appears in my mind's eye through the fog of the poison, his laughter ringing in my ears. The pain seems to full a bit when I think of him, only to return promptly when I think of the suffering he will endure if I give him up. I could never do that to him, not to Link. No matter what happens, I could never let that happen.

With all of my draining strength, I knock Ghirahim's hands away from my face and scream, "_Go to hell_!"

Something deep inside me breaks, and in a burst of light Zelda is lost on this world, leaving only Hylia left. With her unbreakable strength, she destroys the curse upon Koloktos and surges towards the Demon Lord. "You shall not win on this day, Demon child," she sneers into his face, smiling when she notices a glint of fear in his eyes. "Free this one of her suffering and leave."

But the Demon Lord merely laughs, "You are a Goddess, are you not? Can't you heal her yourself?"

"My Sisters have only permitted me to physically interfere in this world one time, and I would like to save it for when your Master arrives," she snarls.

"The Goddess herself has such little power and such faith you have in her Chosen, it's sad really…"

And with that, the Demon Lord disappears in a flurry of diamonds, and with him the antidote.

Hylia is still in control and knowing that she has little time left in my body she returns the Goddess Sword to her hand in a burst of light and runs towards the door on the other side of the room which had been obscured by Koloktos originally.

The room is incredibly dark, although Hylia immediately creates some light for her to see. Fi appears beside her, and the two share a silent nod before Hylia continues onward. Climbing up the small set of steps, Hylia raises the Goddess Sword skyward and unleashes a Skyward Strike on a crest ahead—exactly like the ones in the Springs.

The symbol of Farore on the wall glows a bright green, and a flame of the same hue is ignited on the pedestal below. "We must be quick, Your Grace," Fi says immediately, "You are running out of time."

_The first Sacred Flame…_

Hylia raises my sword arm and watches as Fi directs the Sacred Flame onto the Goddess Sword, tempering it with its fiery strength. Hylia ignores the sudden wave of heat that comes with the fire, panic surging through her as my body finally gives out as the Sacred Flame finishes tempering the sword, collapsing to the floor.

My world goes white, then black, and then I fall into nothingness.

* * *

~Interlude~

Groose stood in a place of tranquillity, but he didn't care—he hadn't seen any sign of Zelda and was growing more and more terrified for her safety. He needed to be the hero of this story, unlike the "Hero" that everyone was dubbing Link, but first he needed to find his Zelda. He glanced around, and it wasn't long before his eyes found the large statue in the middle with a door ahead.

He never liked swimming, although now wasn't the time to think about that. Diving straight into the water, he shivered at its temperature before clambering back onto dry land, irritated at his wet clothes. As much as he couldn't waste time, he also didn't want to look soaked when he saw Zelda again.

Quickly squeezing his clothes dry, the Skyloftian headed inside. The structure seemed to be a strange tower, to which he had entered the halfway point between the top and the bottom. _Start from the top and work your way down_, he concluded, although his decision was more so based on the darkness at the bottom of the tower and how much he didn't want to go down there.

His mind kept going back to Zelda. He was worried about her now. It hadn't been long since she set out again to help Link, but with the priestess's vision he couldn't help himself. Despite his good looks and façade of not caring about anything, when it came to Zelda—and especially her wellbeing—he legitimately worried for her.

He raced up the steps of the tower, never faltering for a moment as he shoved open a large green door and headed further up the stairway. All he could think about was her, and how he wasn't going to give up on her or let her suffer whilst he was around.

Groose had to find her.

And then, after so much searching, he finally found a trace of her.

He entered a dark cavernous room which was covered in pieces of golden armour. No human would ever have armour of such a size, and he prayed that whatever the armour belonged to had gone away for good. Of course, he wanted to give Zelda a good show when he fought for her, but the sight of such armour sent shivers down his spine.

That's when he saw it.

Spots of blood was spattered all over the ground, and from experience back on Skyloft he knew that these spots were new—maybe having been split within the last few minutes, even.

_No…_

His body was frozen in shock for too long, and when Groose realised that he was simply standing there and doing nothing, he started forwards. Following the trail of blood towards a door on the other side of the chamber. Rushing inside, it took him a few moments to adjust to the darkness. He could barely see a thing, other than a large green flame dancing in the shadows.

His eyes drifted down what lay beneath the flame, and his heart dropped.

"_Zelda_!"

His shout came out as a shriek as he dashed towards her, sliding into a stop above her. She had passed out at some point, the sword in her hand slightly different to the one she had before. Her beautiful white dress was stained with her own blood, one in particular weeping from a wound on her shoulder. Groose reached into his pouch to wrap the wound, only to jump back in alarm when she began to shake.

No, shake wasn't the right word. She started to convulse, her breathing growing shallower and quicker with every inhale, as if she was struggling to breathe.

_W-What happened to her?_

He was panicking now, and with it his hands were shaking violently.

"What do I do?" Groose kept muttering over and over out loud to himself, "What do I do?!"

Somehow, his questions were answered.

In a shower of blinding light, a figure came into view before him. He scrambled away with a shriek, tumbling down the steps behind him. The figure of light was a woman—from what he could see through the light anyway—with flowing golden hair and brilliant blue eyes that were filled with tears. Groose was positive he was hallucinating, especially when he saw the figure's wings of light.

The figure somehow managed to take Zelda into her arms and murmured something gently into her ear before meeting Groose's gaze evenly. _"I shall do all I can, however the rest is up to you…"_

Before he could say anything, an explosion of light radiated out from the figure, causing him to cry out again and shuffle away.

And as quickly as the light had appeared, it had faded.

The Skyloftian crawled back over to Zelda, who had managed to stop convulsing but was still far from well. Scooping her up into his arms, Groose slipped her blade into his belt and ran, careful not to harm her any further. He wasn't sure if what had happened was true or not, but he couldn't let that consume him now—all that mattered was the safety of his Zelda, which currently hung in the balance.

But the figure's voice still rang in his mind.

_"I shall do all I can, however the rest is up to you…"_


	27. Trust

_"A good companion shortens the longest road."_

~Turkish Proverb~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 27: Trust

~Interlude~

"Impa?" Link asked rather timidly, "Who was Sheik?"

She stiffened at the question. The Sheikah had never had much company over the years, and with that she was able to avoid questions such as that one. The topic of Sheik was a rough one to say the least, but with the trust that she had developed with Link, she couldn't deny him the answer. He must have noticed her hesitation, because he gave her a reassuring smile.

He must have remembered Impa talking to the first Bearer about Sheik.

Sitting down beside him at the top of the grand staircase, she brushed aside her worries and clasped her hands together in her lap. "Before the Great War, my father and I had found a Sheikah orphan left by his clan. He was around my age, and told us his name was Sheik. He had nowhere else to go, so my father allowed him to stay in our village."

A tiny smile crept onto Link's face, "I'm glad you had a companion, Impa." Then he noticed the sadness in Impa's eyes. "What happened to him?"

Reaching into her pocket, she produced a small wooden band. "Sheik wished to be my lifelong companion, even though my father didn't quite agree because of his last of titles. When the Great War broke out, Sheik joined the soldiers fighting the Demon King to prove my father of his worthiness." She paused. "I never saw him again."

"I'm sorry, Impa," Link murmured.

"Don't be," she replied with a forced smile, "The past is the past, nothing more, nothing less."

They fell into a natural silence then, lost in their own thoughts. It had only been a few days since Impa had performed the Discidium, and since then they had been focusing on protecting the newest Bearer's Soul from those who seek to claim it for their own. The hours had been long and hard, but they were making slow progress.

Then, without any warning, Link muttered, "I'm not going to make it out of this, am I?"

Impa blinked a few times and looked at him, confused, "What?"

"I can feel it, Impa. I can feel something bad waiting for us in the distance," he said without meeting her gaze, "I dreamt of Zelda laying in front of a green flame, barely breathing. I dreamt of her placing flowers on a grave in Skyloft. I dreamt…" His breath hitched for a moment, "I dreamt of him taking me again… of the Discidium."

"They could just be—"

"My fears?" Link finished, cutting her off. He was looking straight ahead of him, his eyes hazy from fatigue, "These aren't just bad dreams, I just know it. The Goddess's Mission isn't easy, and I have to warn Zelda before calamity hits her. I can't lose her…"

Impa simply wrapped her arms around his shoulders with a sad smile, unsure of what to say.

* * *

~Zelda~

Darkness.

I'm stuck in the darkness for so long.

My memories are hazy, and I can barely make sense of everything.

Then I hear a voice, _her_ voice.

_"Go and do not falter, my child…"_

The next thing I know, something cool rests on my forehead and something warm clutches my hands. I try to open my eyes, but they're too heavy and I'm still too weak. I stretch my hands, causing whoever is nearby to grow flustered. "Grannie, I think she's waking up!"

_I know that voice…_

"F-Fi…" My voice barely comes out as a croak, but it's enough to call on a familiar figure. The flustered person cries out in alarm, releasing my hand immediately, and their voices all blur into one. I groan as their voices send pain through my head.

"Calm down, young one," another voice softly cuts in. Someone places a hand on my cheek. "She's coming around…"

It takes some effort, but I finally open my eyes. I'm no longer in the Ancient Cistern, but in the Sealed Temple. My thoughts are still foggy, but as my vision clears, I start to remember more of the Ancient Cistern and the fight against Koloktos. And then I remember her voice.

_"Go and do not falter, my child…"_

Whatever she did, she saved my life…

Tears dot the corners of my eyes.

_She saved my life…_

With Impaz's help, I sit up and take the water she gives me. Groose kneels beside me, torn between being happy that I'm awake and scared of Fi's presence. "The Goddess warned me of your dark path and sent the young man after you. When Groose bought you back with a weak pulse, I feared the worst…"

_"When Crimson bought you back with a weak pulse, I've never been so petrified."_

I smile sadly at the memory. "You've been asleep for two days now, but if Groose had not brought you here in time, you would no longer be with us. You owe this young man your life."

I smile softly at Groose, taking his attention away from Fi immediately, "Thank you… Groose." His cheeks flush and he rubs the back of his head, mumbling something incoherently before glancing away timidly.

"Hylia," I whisper softly. Impaz hums in confusion, "She saved my life…"

The priestess nods, "The young man did mention seeing something rather divine when he found you. I have no doubt that Her Grace did everything she could to protect you from the clutches of death."

A memory comes back to me as I take another sip of water, but rather than what I saw I only hear her voice again, _"My Sisters have only permitted me to physically interfere in this world one time, and I would like to save it for when your Master arrives."_

I go to ask Impaz about it, only to refrain.

_I allowed myself to be reckless, and with it I've lost Hylia's aid… I've been such a fool to let all of this happen…_

"From the state that you were in, I can only assume that she kept you alive long enough for us to heal you," Impaz continues when I say nothing. "The Gods smile down on us in these dark times indeed…"

But all I can think about is Hylia's words—does she have such little faith in me?

_No… I can't let that happen…_

I rise to my feet so suddenly that I stumble slightly from not using my legs in so long, and Groose immediately takes my arm to support me. I force myself to take my own weight and stand on my own, turning my gaze down to a partially concerned Impaz. "No words can ever thank you enough for what you have done for me…"

"I need no praise," she says humbly, "I only ask that you stay here longer to fully recover. Your body is still regaining its strength."

I nod and gesture to Groose, "I wish I could use my time in such a way, Impaz, but I'm running out of time as it is. There are still two Sacred Flames out there, and I have to find them as quickly as possible. And," I add before she can protest, gesturing to Groose, "I will start by relieving you of him."

And yet, as I move to retrieve my things, Impaz catches my hand, "Just one moment, if you will, my dear." She pauses for a moment, as if hesitant to say what she wants to. "I have been talking with your… companion, and after saving your life I believe that he may have a use for you during your Mission."

I should have known that this would happen.

But I can't.

I can't let more people suffer.

"I understand, but he is safer in Skyloft," I say firmly, "I can't let—"

"You can't let people get hurt like Pipit did," Groose steps in before I can. I lower my eyes and say nothing, still too upset at what happened to him to agree.

Fi drifts forwards, and Groose tries his best not to jump out of his skin at the sight of her, "Your concerns are admirable, Dominae, however the presence of a companion will greatly increase your chances of survival—as was shown by the Skyloftian's feat in the Ancient Cistern."

"We cannot lose you, dear," Impaz adds softly, "We are on the brink of another war, and you must understand your worth and role in this battle—not just that of the newest Bearer. You need as many allies as you can get."

Her words, though simple and short, are curt enough to cut straight through me. She's right—we're on the cusp of another war on the Surface, and it's up to me to prevent that. I can't do that alone, and as much as Zelda dislikes Groose's infatuation with her, Hylia can see the use he could have.

I can't rely on Hylia anymore to save me.

_I don't want to die…_

Sighing deeply, I turn to him, "We leave as soon as possible."

Groose beams and bundles me up into a tight hug before rushing off to gather some things for the journey. Once he's out of earshot, I kneel beside the priestess. "His emotions are going to get the better of him, Impaz, I just know it."

"Then tell him the truth," she responds kindly, "The Goddess's Mission will shape those chosen into new people—some believe for better, others believe for worse—but the more that boy understands what is going on around him, and what you and the newest Bearer are going through, he will begin to understand. Let destiny carve his path for him."

I nod but say nothing, thanking her one final time before Groose reappears with a pouch of items—one I soon find out is filled with first aid and, in turn, something else to remind me of my foolishness in the Ancient Cistern. I collect my own things and take a moment to inspect the Goddess Sword, which has grown in length.

When I question Fi, she replies promptly, "Farore's Flame—which you found in the depths of the Ancient Cistern—tempered the Goddess Sword and transformed it into what is known as the Goddess Longsword. With this enhanced blade, the Goddess Longsword bestows a greater reach and a sharper edge in battle."

I thank and dismiss her before turning to Groose, who is still conflicted about Fi. "Her name is Fi and is the spirit that dwells in the sword I have. She has been charged to guide me across the Surface and help Link in any way that I can."

The priestess smiles at my patience with Groose, and although he falls silent, he nods and follows me outside once we bid farewell to Impaz. He does his best to stay calm as Fi returns us to the Sky Realm with a large gust of wind and is quiet for the entire journey back to Skyloft—giving me time to think.

Three days. It's been three days since I began my search for the first Sacred Flame. At first it doesn't feel like much time has passed at all, but with every passing moment the Seal in the Sealed Grounds grows weaker and the Demon Lord is closer to finding Link. With everything hanging in the balance, I have to keep going as fast as I can.

It's up to me, after all.

We land gently in Skyloft's Plaza, and I'm quick to send Groose away to gather supplies and weapons for the both of us. Not only does it prepare him, but it also keeps him out of sight for a while. Thankfully he does as asked and leaves me alone to release Destiny back into the sky. The normal Groose is still there with his doting and mood swings, but there's something different about him.

_Maybe it was the sight of you dying of severe poisoning…_

My gut twists, knowing it's true.

_He shouldn't have seen that…_

I fish out the necklace that Impa gave to me in the Earth Temple, hoping to find some comfort from it. _I wonder what you'd say to me letting Groose stick around_, I think with a smile. _I hope you're safe on the other side of the Gate, Link. I'm going to protect you for as long as I live, I promise…_

The poison must still be working out of my system because my vision blurs for a moment, and someone catches my arm to steady me. When my world finally clears, I find a familiar pair of eyes looking down at me with concern, "Pipit…"

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Pipit says with a smile, "I'm sure the Headmaster will be happy to see you."

And, as if nothing had happened, we fall into step with each other as we make our way towards the Knight Academy. My eyes quickly find his heavily bandaged shoulder, "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I had enough of laying in there doing nothing. The Instructors said some exercise would do me some good, anyway," he adds, then, "When I woke up you were already gone, so I never had the chance to talk to you about what happened."

My shoulders slump forwards, "I'm so sorry for what happened to you, Pipit, I—"

"You can't blame yourself for what happened down there," he cuts in suddenly, meeting my gaze firmly, "I chose to come with you, and so did Karane. What happened down there was because of him and no one else."

I still don't accept what he's saying, but his words do give me some comfort.

We carry on walking, and after a while I finally mutter, "Groose is tagging along." Pipit merely raises a brow at me. "He came down to the Surface with me after I left and he… he saved me. And now everyone thinks it's a good idea for him to join me even though he'll end up…"

_Like you did…_

Pipit thankfully doesn't finish my thought and thinks for a while before saying anything back. "He may not be the most… _ideal_ person to have at your side, but at least you have someone who will always have your back."

I smile, seeing his humour, "As long as he isn't clinging to me in fear, anyway."

We both share a breathy laugh as we enter the Knight Academy, saying goodbye before parting ways. I visit Father to reassure his worries for my safety, although I feel terrible for excusing myself not long after greeting him. I briefly talk to Karane as well, feeling worse for keeping both her and Father out of the loop.

But they can't know what's happening down there—only enough to ease their worries.

I find Groose in the Bazaar with a new sword—he hasn't brought a shield, though he was always too confident to carry one with him during practice anyway, and I can't find the strength in me to argue—and buy some potions. It feels strange having Groose with me, and I pray to the Goddesses that he doesn't become a burden.

_Hylia, help me..._

Heeding Fi's advice, we leave Skyloft almost as quickly as we arrived. Groose tries to argue for me to stay and rest, but he seems a little hesitant to now after Hylia's ability to take control of me momentarily. I appreciate his concern, though I hope for his sake that he soon understands why I can't delay.

_"Then tell him the truth,"_ Impaz's words ring in my mind, reminding me to take my time with him.

We fly deep into the Thunderhead, a place where only few could enter before I created a gap in the cloud coverage, and straight towards the Isle of Songs. Groose seems unnerved by the new experience, however he tries his best to put on a strong front by flying slightly ahead of me for "protection," as he called it.

Reaching the Isle of Songs, we open the doors together and make our way inside. The crest at the end of the pathway is dull again, so I quickly reactivate it. Upon this, Fi appears from the Goddess Longsword and floats above the newly activated crest, surrounded in a soft blue light. "Another message was awakened within me upon striking the crest, Mistress. Please allow me to relay its information to you…"

She raises her arms above her head, causing the blue light to swirl around her as she begins to dance, "_My dear Sister, the one who seeks the second Sacred Flame of legend, listen well to the words of your older Sister Nayru_." Groose watches in confusion, though is too awestruck to question it. _"Two Sacred Flames still remain… and should you desire to possess them, then you must obtain the other two Sacred Gifts_._"_

My stomach drops. _Two more Trials…_

Spinning effortlessly, she continues, "_Harness the power of these Gifts, and let there be no doubt that you shall find yourself standing before the majesty of the Sacred Flames. The next Trial awaits you in the shifting sands of Lanayru Desert, and this song shall guide you to its location_…"

My world is awash in blue and white, and a gentle lullaby reflects around the chamber. Its gentle melody reminds me of the lullaby Mother used to sing to me in the evenings to help me sleep. When I open my eyes, a world filled with clouds unfurls before me. A gentle breeze tickles my skin as I move forwards to watch the scene before me.

The clouds part to reveal a grassy knoll ahead, the sun shining brightly above me. Hylia plucks the strings of the melody on the Goddess Harp for her sleeping Champion, smiling as she hums the tune as well. She presses her lips to his forehead, and then the scene fades away.

Fi's voice draws me back into reality, "The song you heard is known as "Nayru's Wisdom," and will open the way to the next Trial that awaits you in Lanayru Desert." I nod as she returns to the Goddess Longsword without another word, and there is an awkward silence between Groose and I.

"Zelda. What is—?"

"Let's go, Groose," I cut in without warning, suddenly filled with a desperate desire to get this Trial over with as fast as possible. I push open the double oak doors and head outside without him, my heart feeling empty as he follows silently without delay. "We have no time to waste…"

* * *

"Why have you been ignoring me, Zelda?"

I avoid his eyes as I poke at the fire with a stick and lie, "I haven't been ignoring you."

We travelled through the Lanayru Mines for the rest of the day without finding the Trial Gate, and with prompts from Groose and Fi we settled down on the outskirts of the desert entrance for the night—especially as the temperatures dropped drastically once the sun had set. Thankfully we're far enough away from any monsters to be in danger, but I'm still on edge nonetheless.

"Come on, Zelda, I saved your life back in that Temple! The least you could do is act a bit nicer to me."

"I—" I start to raise my voice, only to stop myself before I can.

_He doesn't understand any of this_, I remind myself. _I can't be so hard on him…_

Finally looking up at him, I force a small smile onto my face, "You're right. I'm sorry, Groose. It's just…" I trail off for a moment. "I miss him so much…"

And instead of making some snide remark, he moves closer to me and asks, "Where is he?"

"I can't say," I tell him, which is the truth—who knows who could be listening in.

There's a pregnant silence. I discard the stick and wrap my arms around my knees. Groose fights between keeping his distance and moving closer to me, something which I try my best to ignore. _Two Trials, two Flames, and then I can see you again… please be there waiting for me…_

My thoughts are cut off when Groose says something I should have expected, but still fills be with worry.

"What's going on down here?" I place my hands in my lap, knowing this question would come at some point. "Grannie told me that it would be better coming from you."

I close my eyes for a moment and take a deep breath, "If you're sure then I'll tell you, just… please don't interrupt…"

He says nothing, just nods, and so I cross my arms behind my head and lay on my back, focusing on the twinkling stars above as I tell him everything. True to his word, he doesn't say a word—as much as his face morphs with every confusing twist and turn in this story, he doesn't interrupt whatsoever.

I tell him about Link, I tell him about Ghirahim, I tell him about Hylia, I tell him about the other Goddesses, I tell him everything.

By the time I finally finish, the fire is almost dead and the moon has almost reached its zenith. Groose stares at me in shock, blinking slowly as he digests and processes everything. I take some dry twigs from our pile nearby and relight the fire, shuddering from the cold.

"You're the Goddess Reborn?"

"Yes," I confirm as the fire finally relights, "I have been chosen by Hylia to eradicate the darkness threatening to consume this world, and everyone in it too."

He chuckles bashfully, "I always knew you were a Goddess…" He winces when he realises what he's said out loud. "S-Sorry, I—"

"I-It's alright," I murmur, letting it slide, "It's a lot to take in… and it's nice to have someone to talk to about it, I guess."

"It's a lot to take in alright…"

I rub my hands over the flames for warmth, "It is, and the only reason I've been ignoring you is because I'm still unsure about having you here. Don't take it personally," I add when he opens his mouth to protest, "I just… the people out there won't stop until this world is theirs. Adding more people just allows more people to get hurt."

I expect him to say something, but he's still getting everything through his mind that he can't. Instead, he simply says, "I'll take the first watch."

I'm too exhausted from the remnants of the poison and travelling all day to protest, so I shuffle closer to the fire and settle down, praying for some rest. A small weight has been lifted from my shoulders by talking about everything again, but the thought of the Trial tomorrow forces a crushing weight onto my chest.

After the Trial of Courage, what horrors will be in the next Trial?

~*O*~

_"Zelda!"_

_His achingly familiar voice sends my eyes flying open. Tears dot the edges of my eyes at the sound of his voice, and only moments later does he come into view—exactly as I saw him last, just more fatigued. We stand in the courtyard beneath the Statue of the Goddess, though everything seems much more hazy than usual._

_"Y-You're…" I can barely choke the words out before we wrap our arms around each other so tightly, even if it doesn't feel like he's there at all. He holds me at arm's length, concern in his eyes._

_Something's wrong…_

_"What's—?"_

_"You have to be careful," he interrupts, holding my arms tightly, "I've seen what might happen to you… someone's—"_

_He grabs his chest suddenly, biting his lip in pain—so much so that it draws blood. I cry out as I become his only support, trying my best to hold him up as he breathes shallowly. The skies around us start to darken, and I can smell smoke in the distance. People start to scream as ash begins to clog the air._

_"He's trying to break the Seal on this side," Link mutters under his breath, snapping his head up to me, "We don't have time—"_

_A deafening roar slices through the sky, and with it the behemoth from the Sealed Grounds breaks free from the cloud barrier below and rises towards Skyloft. With its monstrous strength, the island itself begins to crumble and break apart, and with it the courtyard as well. I cry out as a large crack appears between the two of us, and I barely have time to jump towards Link before where I last stood plummets into the clouds below—and the two of us fall to our knees._

_"Someone's going to die, Zelda," he chokes out._

_"Who will, Link?"_

_He shakes his head, "I… I don't know… but please be careful, I—"_

_The creature finally reaches the broken isle and splits up apart before we can do anything to stop it. I reach out for Link, only to scream as he sails straight into the mouth of the behemoth whilst I fall further and further towards the cloud barrier._

_I failed him._

_I failed him._

_I failed him._

~*O*~

I bolt upright with a cry, clutching at my chest in a feeble attempt to catch my breath. Quickly scanning the world for any sign of Link or The Imprisoned, I soon reassure myself that I'm back in Lanayru Desert with only a few hours until dawn. _It was only a dream_, I tell myself. _It was just a dream…_

"Z-Zelda?"

I snap my head over to Groose, trying my best to hide my shaking hands from him. "It was just a bad dream, don't worry," I assure him, then, "I'll take the watch now—we need to be up in a couple of hours anyway." He goes to touch my hand, but I draw away before he can, "Please, Groose…"

Thankfully he finally lays down and is asleep in minutes, snoring every now and again. Fi also asks if I'm well, though I brush her off and ask for some time alone to think, which she respects. I cast my gaze up to the stars and try to remember some of the names that Link and I have given them in an attempt to calm myself down.

_But that dream…_

_"Someone's going to die, Zelda,"_ that's what he had told me. Was it just a dream brought on by stress, or had Link somehow managed to contact me? I pray for it to be real enough so that I can see him again in my dreams, but I hope that he was wrong—it can't be true.

But despite my best efforts, I can't help but feel like something horrible is about to happen.


	28. Wisdom

_"The possibilities are numerous once we decide to act and not react."_

~George Bernard Shaw~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 28: Wisdom

We finally discover the Trial Gate at midday, and even by then we're both exhausted from walking around in the heat—and I'm thankful that most of the area is still in its past state, something else which shocked Groose. As soon as my eyes spot the glowing mist and flock of Blessed Butterflies, I pick up the pace as my stomach begins to twist violently.

It's time.

I explained the concept of the Silent Realms to Groose as well as I could in the morning without divulging the horrors that I endured in the Trial of Courage. If I mentioned any part of that horrific Trial, I doubt he'd let me enter the other two at all. Once we stand before the glowing mist, I sigh deeply and call for Fi.

I take out my Harp and pluck a practice string, then nod to Fi and begin to play, closing my eyes as Fi starts to sing.

_"Knowledge of old,_   
_Wisdom to be told,_   
_Insight, all the truth._   
_Revealed for the youth..._   
_The great hero._   
_Gentle breeze blowing,_   
_Soaring, gliding,_   
_Laughter, happiness,_   
_All are gracious_   
_To Nayru..."_

The flower petals grow outwards, just like before, and once the song is complete Fi confirms, "By striking the centre of the insignia will certainly transport you to the second Trial, Mistress."

A large hand suddenly touches my back, and I turn to Groose. "Where is this Trial?" I part my lips to reply, only to find myself unsure—do I tell him that my spirit is split from my body and taken to another world to be strengthened, or will that push him over the edge after all that he's heard?

Thankfully Fi steps in and explains for me, "Mistress Zelda will be transported to a place that is completely incomprehensible to the human mind, even though you shall see her body frozen in place here. From the previous Trial, time is greatly distorted in these Realms, and hours there are mere moments in this world. In turn, you shall only be waiting for a few minutes for Zelda to complete the Trial."

He says nothing back, probably because he's too confused to say much, and I nod to Fi. "She's right," I say, "This will be over as soon as I complete whatever is asked of me during the Trial."

_If I'm not too traumatised to fail it over and over again…_

Swallowing thickly, I stare down the Trial Gate. Fi mentioned this morning that this Trial would test my wisdom, but there's so many ways to describe the word that I have little idea on what I'll be tested on. Wisdom can mean anything from being wise, to having good judgement, to having knowledge, or to having lots of experience.

Farore tested my courage to let go of the past, so how could Nayru test my wisdom?

Putting my Harp back into my bag, I force myself to seize the moment and draw the Goddess Longsword, stepping into the Trial Gate nervously. Raising the holy blade above my head, I pray to Nayru that I can prove myself to her without experiencing the pain that I did in the Trial of Courage.

With one final prayer, I drive the Goddess Longsword into the dusty earth and my world becomes awash with white light.

_I can't fail…_

* * *

~Interlude~

"I failed again… didn't I?"

"You're getting stronger and recovering quicker, Link," Impa consoled, "You will master it soon."

His shoulders slumped as the Sheikah helped the newest Bearer stand, bitter disappointment flooding into his system. It had been wonderful to see his Zelda again after so long, even if it was only in a dream—and even if the behemoth outside the Temple reared its head again and tried to break free from the Seal as they spoke. Hopefully his warning would be enough…

After Link had successfully managed to hold the beast back, Impa had began to train him relentlessly both against the Discidium as well as a new spell that would hopefully buy Zelda more time in the present day. Although he had been doing well with the new spell, training to fight the Discidium was becoming harder and harder with every attempt.

Which what brought them here, to his newest failure to fight the ancient Sheikah ritual.

Bowing his head, he mumbled, "I'll never be ready, will I?"

"Don't lose faith now, Link. You're improving every time," she reassured him.

He looked up at her with such dejection in his eyes that Impa suddenly saw how young he was. "I'm scared, Impa," he murmured, "I don't… I don't want to die…"

The Sheikah drew him into a tight embrace, unable to find something to say. They stayed there like that for a while before she guided him to the top of the stairway, sitting him down on the top step. He needed to focus and take his mind away from such thoughts.

"Tell me about your family," she blurted.

"What?"

"I'd like to know more about the person behind the destiny, Link. Is that not too much to ask?"

A smile cracked through his previously stoic features as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess not."

They spoke for a while about the place he once called home, and the people who only existed in his memory. Even though it had happened long ago, the pain of losing his family was still very much present in his heart—he had never truly given himself time to move on, simply do other things so he didn't have to think about what had happened.

The two sat there for a while until Link finally asked, "Why are you asking me so much about my past, Impa?" He paused. "Not that I mind… but shouldn't we be training?"

She smiled, "This is our training." He raised a brow, confused. "Each time I perform the ritual, your weakness is found within your memories," she clarified, to which he lowered his head. Impa took his hand into hers. "But what you must understand is that your memories can be both a weakness and a strength."

He said nothing, still perplexed.

"One way of using the Discidium against a strong-willed person is by distorting their memories," she said. "To counter this, your memories must become a source of strength and determination to succeed rather than a source of pain and grief—with a ritual as complex as this one, you must learn to fight with purpose rather than impulse."

"And how can I do that?"

"I will show you, but for now go and take a break. We both need it." She forced a smile until he was out of sight.

_Please prepare him for the trials ahead, Your Grace_, Impa silently prayed. _He cannot succumb to this Mission…_

* * *

~Zelda~

I open my eyes anticipation, my hands balled up into fists at my sides as I try and quell my fears. Much like the Faron Woods I saw when I first entered the Trial of Courage, Lanayru Desert is draped in a soft blue glow, the wind silently moving the dust over the cracked ground.

Fi's voice calls out as soon as I pull myself together. _"Mistress Zelda,"_ Fi calls out to me, her voice relaxing me. I search around for her presence, only to realise that she won't be here now. _"As you know by now, I cannot follow you into the Silent Realm for these Trials call out to your mind alone. Once you step out from the protective ring, you shall commence the Trial of Wisdom."_

"Thank you, Fi. And please take care of Groose while I'm gone," I add as an afterthought.

_"Of course, Dominae."_

And just like that, I feel her presence drift off into the breeze.

I bring up my arm, finding the same flower tattooed onto the inside of my wrist as before—waiting for me to begin the Trial before it starts to wilt away. I stare down the edge of the protective circle, hesitant to move out of it. Whatever Nayru has in store for me, it will test me to the best of my mental abilities.

_Get a hold of yourself_, I chastise before I panic. _The quicker you start, the quicker you can figure out what to do._

Taking a deep breath, I leap out of the circle.

The world is dyed crimson, a high-pitched wail screaming in my mind before the world around me disappears and is replaced with a new one.

Adjusting to the sudden darkness, I look around. My shoes are gone, leaving my feet bare and vulnerable to the cool floor. I can barely see the chamber around me other than a torch sitting on an elegant stand made from silver—Nayru's insignia carved into the metal.

The chamber is small and outlined with six high arches, although whatever is through these archways are consumed by the shadows. I take a hesitant step forwards and take the torch into my hand, a familiar voice reflecting around the room once I do.

"_Conquer the labyrinth and take the light to safety, dear Sister_," Nayru instructs. "_Do so and I shall bestow upon you a Sacred Gift_."

I nod in understanding. _I must solve the puzzle as fast as possible—seems simple enough being said, let alone done._

I hold out the torch and follow my gut on which corridor to head down first, choosing the one to my direct right first. I break into a job as I make my way down the long pathway, jumping out of my skin when I see myself running on either side of me. Skidding into a stop, I inspect my reflection and quickly realise what is happening.

It's a maze of mirrors, made to only add to my confusion.

Shaking my head, I scold myself for wasting time and move along, my bare feet slapping against the mirrored floor as I run. With every turn that I make, I seem to lose my sense of direction, and with the added darkness I can only see so far. There haven't been any sightings of Guardians just yet, but I can feel them nearby—waiting in the shadows for a moment to pounce.

But that's when it happens.

I spot an opening in the way ahead and race forwards, hoping that I have somehow managed to find the exit with time left to spare—only to look down to my arm and see that the flower on my wrist has barely wilted; as if Nayru has gifted me with more time to think.

My thoughts are silenced when I race into the chamber ahead and realise that it's the exact same room that I started the Trial in.

I let out a yell of frustration.

"What do you want from me?"

Faint feminine laughter echoes between the corridors. "_To think, dear Sister. That is all I ask of you_…"

I sigh and lower my head, following her advice. So far I've been using my instincts and my gut feeling to conquer this labyrinth, and that has only returned me to the start of the maze. Nayru doesn't want me to think with my heart like the Trial of Courage required me to, she wants me to think with my mind—that's where wisdom comes from.

And so I think with my head. The Trial wouldn't give me enough time to master an entire maze, and even if it tried to I wouldn't be able to follow such rules.

_There must be a way around this, I just need to look at everything from a different perspective…_

And in the corner of my eye, I spot something.

In five of the six corridors, there is only darkness waiting for me, and with it mirrors designed to confuse me and disorientate me. But the light from the torch doesn't react the same, it merely reveals a mirror behind me, my own reflection staring back at me. I smile when I remember a proverb that Mother used to tell me: _'sometimes you have to look behind you to help you understand what's ahead of you.'_

_Look behind me…_

Something clicks in the back of my mind.

I hold the torch against the archway, causing the mirror itself to disappear in a plume of smoke—allowing me to look behind my reflection and into a small, dark spiralling staircase. "_Nothing is ever what it seems, dear Sister_," Nayru whispers to me softly. "_Now go, your true Trial awaits_…"

Filled with accomplishment, I head forward and down the staircase—the only way accessible to me. The air seems to become thicker the further down I go, and the steps never seem to end. I keep going until a blue light signals the bottom of the stairway. _My true Trial starts here_, I think to myself. _What could that even mean?_

As soon as I emerge from the staircase, the exit is engulfed by shadows and disappears completely. I blink in surprise at how quickly my exit is gone before calming myself and turning towards the rest of the chamber. It seems to be identical to the chamber upstairs, made up of six archways and a mirrored floor, but something doesn't feel right.

I feel a presence behind me suddenly, but it's too late to react.

A shadow appears, darting across my vision with such inhuman speed and plucks the torch from my grasp—and with it my only source of light.

I cry out in surprise.

Then the world descends into chaos.

My wrist burns in pain as the flower finally wilts, and the presence of Guardians send the hairs on the back of my neck on end. _I have to get the light back_, I panic. _It's my only way to freedom!_

I instantly start after where the shadow ran off to, not stopping even as my lungs scream for air. The all too familiar laugh of the Demon Lord echoes around the maze of paths, the torch's light flashing around the corner before I have a chance to reach out for it. Every time I feel like I'm getting closer, I seem to fall behind just as quickly.

_"This is what becomes of the world when it loses its pathetic light,"_ Ghirahim taunts from somewhere I can't place. _"Once the life of one boy is lost, the entire land falls into chaos!"_

Along the mirrored walls, cloudy images begin to appear—but none of them are pleasant. Flames lick the walls, Mother failing to break free from the mirrors as the fire consumes her. Pipit lying alone at the Temple of Time, bleeding out with no one there to help him this time. Groose being overwhelmed by dark shadows far taller than he ever could be.

Father clutching at his heart before collapsing.

Link reaching out to me with a pale hand as a golden light is drained from him.

The behemoth in the Sealed Grounds bursts from one wall of mirrors to another, scaring me so much that I fall to the ground in fright.

_"We are all bound by the Thread of Fate, Your Grace. You are about to lose everything, and it's not just the boy that I am speaking about,"_ the voice whispers.

Over and over again.

_"We are all bound by the Thread of Fate, Your Grace."_

_"You are about to lose everything."_

_"You are about to lose everything…"_

As the creature from the Sealed Grounds jumps into another mirror and tears Link away from me, I slam my fist into the walls in a vague attempt to free my loved ones, but to no avail. Anger rises in me as I drag myself onto my feet, begging that I could do something to help them.

"_You can never truly know everything, dear Sister_," another voice says, "_You may only imagine what is to come and how your actions will affect this world_."

In the distance, I hear the presence of a looming Guardian.

Fear and panic floods into my system, and I run, hugging the walls in case I round a corner and find a Guardian looming over me. Memories and visions keep screaming out from the mirrors no matter how far I run from them, and the flame from the torch lingers forever out of my grasp.

I finally manage to catch up with the lost light, which now floats idly in the room I entered via the staircase. I skid into a stop before it, only for the flames to disappear behind the archway dead ahead, becoming trapped in the mirror that replaces it—leaving me trapped and unable to reach the light.

Unable to reach Link.

Because that's what all of this means, isn't it? Nayru is testing my wisdom to see the unknown from a new perspective, like I did so many times when first exploring the Surface. And now she wants me to be wise enough to free the light of this world when all feels lost.

I charge forwards and begin to bang my fist on the glass, shoving my body against it in a feeble attempt to break it. Tears burn my cheeks as the clanking sounds of Guardians' footfalls reach my ears, so many of them scouring through this maze to find me no matter what the cost.

"Please!" I cry. "Please let me out of here! Let me save him!"

And I failed at the last moment because I didn't follow my gut.

_I failed…_

_"To be wise is to not act on impulse, but to act with purpose_," a voice murmurs in my ear.

And then it hits me.

To be courageous is to act with your heart and in the heat of the moment.

To be wise is to focus on the purpose rather than what your gut screams at you to do.

You can't always listen to your gut.

So I listen to my head.

My eyes in the mirror's reflection light up.

I grab the discarded piece of wood and slam it into the mirror once, twice, three times.

Finally, after numerous attempts, the mirror shatters.

And a Guardian stands behind the broken wall.

I scream and stagger back as the flame returns to my torch, and I spin around in place as the other entrances are blocked by Guardians as well. They all stalk towards me, knowing that they have me exactly where they want me. I brush away my tears with my fist and focus on my breathing.

I can escape.

I just need to focus.

I bow my head in thought, and my answer is there.

The floor doesn't reflect what's around me.

_It isn't a mirror… it's glass…_

And beneath that layer of glass is a room with a stone brazier standing tall above the Trial Gate—the place of safety I needed to return the light to.

As the Guardians deal their final blows, I strike the ground with all my might.

The torch plunges straight into the glass and shatters it, sending jagged lines through the entire surface. My breath hitches as the wind from the sword around me brush over my head as I drop into the darkness below, holding onto the torch as tightly as I can until I slam against the stone harshly.

I grunt in pain as I pick myself up off the mossy floor, immediately looking up to where I once stood. The Guardians are frozen in place and show no signs of moving anytime soon, their swords unmoving as they stare at nothing. I take a moment to gulp in as much air as I can, clinging to the stone brazier for support.

Once I manage to finally catch my breath, I drop the torch into the middle of the brazier, smiling as it is engulfed in flames.

_I will always protect the light of this land… he's too important to lose…_

The flames suddenly shift to a light blue hue before dying down into mere embers, revealing a tiny yellow bud in the ashes, one exactly like the one I took from Mother in the Trial of Courage. Being careful not to burn myself, I reach into the ashes and pluck the bud out from the top of the pile of embers, smiling as I hold it close to me.

_"You did well, Zelda…"_

My heart skips a beat.

I snap my head up, and there he is.

"Y-You…"

Link stands on the other side of the brazier, dressed all in white, any scars and bruises gone—looking just as he did on the day of the Wing Ceremony with the same joyous light in his eyes. He makes his way around the brazier and takes my hands into his, making sure that I'm tightly holding the bud.

_"Take this back to the real world. You'll need it to find the second Sacred Flame. I'll be waiting for you…"_

I reach out towards him, just to touch his face.

But he merely fades away before I can.

Then my world is filled with a white light, and I know that I've passed.

But I can still hear his words in the back of my mind.

_"We are all bound by the Thread of Fate, Your Grace. You are about to lose everything, and it's not just the boy that I am speaking about."_

* * *

My grasp on the Goddess Longsword fails as if the hilt is on fire, sending me tumbling into the dirt beneath me. A voice lets out a surprised sound moments before a pair of hands wrap around my shoulders and lift me into a seated position. My eyes are still adjusting to the bright skies of Lanayru, and when the voice asks me a question, I'm too disorientated to answer.

"Breathe deeply, Mistress Zelda."

I do my best to follow her instructions, accepting a drink from whoever is supporting me.

Blinking the last dark spots away from my vision, I find Groose watching me with great concern whilst Fi floats a few paces away. "I-I'm fine, Groose," I manage to mumble, pushing myself away from him to support myself.

In my hand is the yellow bud, and I realise with a smile that it's over.

_I did it… I passed the Trial…_

While I didn't have to face the trauma of the past like I did in the Trial of Courage, I had to instead face the feeling of hopelessness and being lost. _And I almost lost him again_, I think. _I didn't this time, but I always could… and every time I do I act with my gut instead of my brain._

Farore taught me that bravery and courage is found in moving on from grief and facing the future with true strength.

Nayru that there will be times where my heart will hinder me rather than help me—and relying on my mind is crucial when everything seems hopeless.

I turn my head up to the sky and close my eyes, ignoring Groose's constant questions of what the Trial was about and whether or not I'm alright.

_"You are about to lose everything."_

I frown.

Do I ignore such a taunt? Or do I heed it? With Link's prior warning and now another in the Trial of Wisdom, I pray that I am able to stop whatever may happen.

Either way, it's time to begin the search for the second Sacred Flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The lyrics to Nayru's Wisdom, exactly like Farore's Courage, belongs solely to "OoTFreak1."


	29. Ocean

_"Don't watch the clock; do what it does. Keep going."_

~Sam Levenson~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 29: Ocean

Following Fi's advice of exploring parts of Lanayru Desert that we didn't trek through previously, Groose and I stare up at a large waterfall of sand in the south-western portion of the Province. With the sun going down, we don't have much time before the temperatures drop, so we have to cover what ground we can in the meantime.

In my hands are what Fi dubbed the "Clawshots"—a set of two extendible claws that can latch onto vines beyond human reach—and have helped Groose and I to scale higher walls than what we could normally, and hopefully now aid us in reaching the top of this waterfall where a tunnel lies.

Passing one of the Clawshots to Groose, I step forwards to start scaling the walls around the waterfall, only for Groose to cut in front of me and goes first. Ever since I completed the Trial of Wisdom, he's been making sure that I'm alright every few moments and walking ahead of me for protection.

I don't mind, but I'd rather have a friend than a protector.

Aiming the single Clawshot towards a set of vines dangling down beneath the tunnel's entrance, I take a deep breath and pull the trigger inside the handle. Even though I've been practising with such an item, I'm still growing used to the sudden jerk into the air every time I fire the Clawshot.

I grunt as I go from flying through the air to slamming hard into the rocky wall behind the vines, momentarily winded. Swallowing thickly, I detach the Clawshot from the vine it clings to, jumping when a pair of hands lift me down to the ground by my waist. It takes enough effort not to roll my eyes.

He moves to go deeper into the tunnel, but I stop him before he can go too far. "Look, I… I know you're eager to protect me and help me, but you don't need to coddle me. We're in this together now, so we have to act like—Groose!"

He merely places a hand on my shoulder, "You're just not used to having great help, I understand."

"No I—Groose, come back!"

Ignoring me, he simply spins around and makes his way into the tunnel without another word. I attach the Clawshot to my bag and rush after him, determined to make him listen before he causes more trouble than prevents.

Catching up with him, we make our way through a tunnel made up of stalactites. Groose continues onward with little thought to where we are, batting away a swarm of Keese with his sword as he goes. The tunnel soon opens out into a much larger cavern, where sun floods into the open area from a patch of eroded rock above. Other tunnels lead off in different directions, but what takes our attention is something moving in the corner.

Various pieces of equipment are scattered around the cave, all of them leading up to what seems to be a moving rock—one who is excavating the wall in front of it. I tilt my head in confusion and assess how hostile it could be. It would certainly win in a battle given its size and exterior, but if we don't aggravate it then we should be alright.

Which is exactly what Groose does.

"Groose, no!"

Immediately raising his sword, he rushes towards the unknowing creature without hesitation. I run after him and manage to jump in between Groose and the large being before he can hurt it, holding up my hands in defence—to which he thankfully stops before he can take a swing at the thing.

The creature turns around from the commotion. "Whoa there, young one," he says in surprise, "There's no need for that in here—I'm not going to hurt you."

Groose thankfully desists and sheathes the blade, and I sigh in relief. Turning to the creature, I can't help but smile at its toothy grin and strange white markings all over its body—its hair somewhat like Groose's. "I'm sorry for the alarm. We're just passing through."

"That's quite alright, I haven't had visitors in such a long time!" The creature holds out a rocky hand to me. "I'm Golo."

"Zelda," I greet with a smile, then gesture to Groose behind me, "And this is Groose."

Golo's smile only grows, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you both. Now why don't we sit down and you can tell me what could a pair of humans like yourselves be doing in Lanayru. It's getting dark out there."

We agree, Groose a bit more hesitant than me, and we take a seat in the middle of the cave. Once we get a fire going and start to eat, Golo remarks, "So what brings you both here?"

"We're searching for the Sacred Flame in this area. Maybe you know of it?"

Golo hums, "I may have heard of it, but have little clue on its location. I'm currently researching the Dragon who is said to live nearby…"

_A Dragon?_ I ponder._ But they aren't real._

"Well if we find anything that may help you, we'll be sure to let you know," I say, knowing that we should be moving if we're going to find a place to stay tonight. _Wait…_ "Golo, we have a long way to go to find the Sacred Flame, and we are tired from travelling all day. If it isn't too much trouble, may we—?"

"Of course, goro!" Golo cries, stomping over to me and bundling me up into a tight embrace. Groose tenses beside me, but I smile at him. He smirks and calms down. "It'll be great to trade stories with you both!"

Setting me back down, Golo extends a hand to Groose, "We set off on the wrong foot, I think, goro."

Groose glances at me before shaking Golo's hand. _Thank the Goddesses…_

Golo sits down on the other side of the campfire and leans back onto its hands. "If you're searching for a Sacred Flame, you must have a pretty good story why."

I smile. "You have no idea, Golo."

* * *

Groose and I rise early the next morning, having exchanged stories with Golo late into the evening. Golo is a "Goron," a rock-eating creature that once dwelled around Eldin Volcano for many years before its race dwindled in size, researching the Legend of the Three Dragons. His research partner Gorko is researching those who live in the sky.

When they meet again, Golo will have more than a few stories to tell of the land in the sky.

After eating some breakfast, we bid farewell to Golo and follow his directions to what he called the Lanayru Sand Sea—a place that may house the Sacred Flame we're looking for.

"Farewell Sister Zelda, you too Brother Groose," Golo waves as we head down a nearby tunnel. "Go get that Flame, oh and feel free to drop by any time!"

As usual, Groose walks on ahead of me despite my objections, and I try my best to fall into step with him where I can. It doesn't look like he got much sleep last night even though Golo wasn't hostile. And on cue, he finally asks, "Why did you ask to stay with him so quickly?"

"I-I don't know," I say honestly. "I mean if he wanted to cause us any harm, he would have attacked us straight away, and he eats rocks not humans. We wouldn't have been useful to him anyway. I… I don't know what else to say, Groose, I just used my head."

He hums but says nothing, signalling that the conversation is over.

We cover our eyes as we reach the end of the tunnel, blinded by the daylight flooding inside. We emerge on a small platform overlooking a large portion of Lanayru—entirely made up of sand just like the other parts of the desert, but something feels different about it somehow. It doesn't feel like the rest of the desert that Link, Pipit, Karane and I explored before, but I can't put my finger on why.

I call for Fi in my confusion, and she explains, "This is the Lanayru Sand Sea, Dominae. Over the course of several hundred years, the ocean that once covered a large part of this area became the sea of sand that you see now."

"The ocean?" Groose parrots. "Some people call the cloud barrier an "ocean of clouds," but what did this use to be?"

"The saying that you have mentioned is a metaphor deriving from the Ancient Texts," she clarifies, "The original meaning of the word ocean was a great expanse of salt-water, and those in the Sky Realm soon adopted this word to describe the great expanse of the cloud barrier."

I stare out in awe. I wonder what the ocean looked like before it became a sea of sand.

Clambering down the rocking face we stand on, Groose and I use the Clawshots to cross areas that have eroded away over time until we reach some sort of dock. I shuffle over to the edge and dip my hand in the sand, brushing my fingers over the still foreign material.

The dock is filled with various pieces of aged metal and boxes of cargo, most of which were deserted during the Great War and never collected in its aftermath. As I stand, Fi glides over to me, telling me that she senses a Timeshift Stone nearby.

I spot Groose at the edge of the dock and make my way over to him. He's inspecting the ruined remains of a robot, who is rummaging through a withered bag beside a small boat. _It must have belonged to it_, I assume, my eyes widening when I spot something familiar in the boat. Stepping onto the boat, something which worries Groose because of its "weak structure," I rummage through the scraps of metal and pull out a Timeshift Stone the size of my hand.

"What is that?" Groose asks.

I don't reply, simply taking out the Goddess Longsword and striking it with the pommel. Just like in the Mines so long ago, the Timeshift Stone is activated and sends a large portion of the area into its past state—and with it a portion of the ocean and the robot before us. Groose leaps back in surprise.

"W-What's going on?!"

Before I can say anything, another voice shouts, "Get out of my boat, vrrm!"

The small robot wears a large hat and an angry expression. "I'm sorry!" I apologise, jumping back onto the dock. "I was merely inspecting—"

_I know you…_

The robot waves me off, already rummaging through its bag. "Even after the war, people still think they can own the place and—"

"You're LD-301N Skipper, aren't you?" I blurt out, making him stop straight away. The robot finally looks at me properly, the machines inside of it whirring as it tries to figure out who I am. I kneel before it and take its hand into mine. "Hylia tasked you with protecting Nayru's Flame, didn't she?"

It blinks a few times, then bows, "And you're the one she said would arrive soon after her departure searching for the Flame, one who resembled her in looks." I nod, smiling. Groose stares at the two of us with a raised brow. "She did not mention another one with her, but your likeness to her is exact."

"Where is Nayru's Flame, Skipper? It's important that I find it as soon as possible."

Its eyes dull a bit, "It was the day of the storm, vrrm. Myself and my crew were gathering resources from the sea for the Great War... but we were attacked by the Demon King's forces."

"What happened?" Groose finally asks.

"Pirates. I was tossed into the sea before I could save any of my crew members," says Skipper bitterly. "They were after Nayru's Flame, and my crew were most likely imprisoned in the process. All I have is this little boat to search for my ship, but those brutes knew how to turn the ship invisible…"

I blink. "Invisible?"

"The ship was built to have a mechanism to make it invisible, to protect Nayru's Flame, vweep," he explains, then, "If you can help me find my ship and save my crew members, then you may have Nayru's Flame for whatever you need."

I smile warmly at him and look back at Groose, who nods, before addressing Skipper, "Of course we shall help you to find your ship, Skipper."

His electrical circuits buzz with joy and he bows again before gesturing to the boat, "Shall we shove off then?"

I place Skipper inside and Groose holds out a hand to help me in. It feels wrong to accept such help, but I know that he'll feel better because of it. Once aboard, Skipper fires up the engine as I take my seat on the edge of the boat and Groose sits beside some strange machinery.

The engine explodes into life and immediately sets off, leaving the dock behind at great speed. The wind catches my hair immediately, and I bask in the late morning sun for a moment. I catch Groose staring at me but let it slide, just happy to be making progress again.

With the Timeshift Stone still on the boat, a small body of sand from the sea reverts back to the ocean that it once was, and I can't help but dip my hand into the cool water. Fish lazily swim between colourful plants as we go, and I wish that I could have seen the ocean in its prime.

"Isn't the sea air just wonderous, Miss?" Skipper remarks. "It makes me spark with happiness."

"How will we find the ship if we can't see it?" Groose questions, ignoring the small talk.

Skipper nods to the strange machine next to Groose. "The ship will probably stay near the Pirate Stronghold a few hours away, and when we find it we shall fire cannonballs out of here and break the mechanism that keeps the ship invisible." He looks down at the boat's deck and pulls up a board which reveals something wrapped in a dirty sheet. Unwrapping it, Skipper reveals a tiny boat model within the sheet. "My son gave me this before the storm hit. I never knew what happened to him…"

"I'm sorry, Skipper," I whisper, making him smile sadly. Only moments later does Fi appear, her toes partially dipped in the water. We all jump at her sudden entrance, and I quickly turn to Skipper, "Oh, this is Fi, the—"

"The Spirit of the Sacred Blade," he finishes, tipping his hat to her. "How now, spirit? Why do you wish to converse with us at this present moment in time?"

Fi watches him for a while, staring at the sheet in Skipper's hands. Her human eyes glow a little, and she speaks when they are normal once again. She holds her arms out towards the sheet in his hands, and we watch as she speaks.

"That piece of material was a part of the ship's sails, and I can therefore track the ship," she explains. "Would you like to dowse for the ship?" I nod at her and draw the Goddess Longsword, looking at my slightly dishevelled reflection on the blade's pristine surface.

Fi returns to the Goddess Longsword once the dowsing has been activated, and we quickly change our direction to follows its reading. We sail around the ocean for what feels like hours, exchanging stories every now and again and Groose asking Skipper about how he was made with surprising interest.

With every passing moment he surprises me.

But just after midday, the Goddess Longsword's readings intensify suddenly.

"Skipper," I order, breaking the conversation between him and Groose. "Your ship is nearby." He nods and begins instructing Groose on how to use the strange machine as fast as possible, filling it with ammunition whilst I keep the boat's direction steady.

_The Flame is so close, I can feel it_, I think to myself. _Not long now, Link…_

Large ripples in the water nearby start to surface, and for a moment I think I can see an outline of a ship. I borrow the telescope beside me and look out into the open land, desperate to find it.

It isn't long before the ripples become close enough for us to begin our attack.

"Straight ahead, Skipper!"

I look over my shoulder as Skipper lights a fuse, and moments later there's an explosion that makes me cry out in surprise. Groose leans over to cover me just in case, only for Skipper to chuckle mechanically. There's a crash in the distance, and the outline of the ship becomes easier to see for a blink of an eye—so much so that I doubt myself for a moment.

"It was only the canon, you too! Anyway, did you see it, phoo-weep? That was my ship!"

The two of us laugh lightly before returning to our stations, using the ripples in the water and the Goddess Longsword. Skipper and Groose follow my directions and fire the canon over and over. Although we miss once or twice, we manage to keep a steady eye on the ship enough to keep striking it.

Our boat almost capsizes when the side of the ship suddenly collides with ours, and though part of the boat breaks away, we manage to miss the brunt force of the attack.

_The pirates are still on there._

After making sure that I'm alright, Groose begins helping Skipper with the cannon again, and with the ship so close we fire two consecutive cannonballs at once, causing the ship to flash into existence again.

And with our second to last cannonball, our aim is true and the ship groans in defeat.

The ship finally appears before us and slows down, and I'm quick to see a large Timeshift Stone activated atop the mast.

We nervously approach a ladder on the ship's side, the air considerably cooler with the sun blocked by the ship. Skipper grows more and more excited as he ties the boat to the ladder for safekeeping, running his metal hand over the wood of the ship. Turning to the both of us, Skipper thanks us with a beaming grin.

"Let's take my ship back, vrrm!"

I smile at him and take him into my grasp, careful not to shock myself on his electricity as I move forwards to climb the ladder. At the last moment, Groose holds out his hand in front of me.

"Groose—"

"Who knows what could be on there, Zelda," he interrupts. "You can't stop me from protecting you."

I open my mouth to object, but he's already climbing up the ladder. "He's a strange human, bleep," Skipper mutters. I smile and follow after Groose, growing more annoyed by his attitude with each passing moment.

Once we finally board the ship, thoughts shift away from Groose and to something else.

"There's… no one here."

No one surveys the sea from atop the blue mast, no one is cleaning the red decks, no one is questioning why we're here. And yet someone must have known that we were here otherwise the ship wouldn't have crashed into us so violently—it has nothing to do with our steering, I know that much at least.

"Let's see if the crew are still here," I say after a few moments of silence, nothing but the wind and our footsteps making sounds.

Something isn't right, and we all know it. We just need to find out what it is.

Without any warning whatsoever, an arrow flies straight past my face, embedding itself in the deck next to me.

At once, a group of masked assailants shoot out from various hiding spots on the deck, rushing us at such a speed that we barely have time to react.

I place Skipper down beside me and draw the Goddess Longsword, but there must be at least five of them running towards me. I hold out my sword in a defensive position, though they quickly overwhelm me. I try and elbow them away and slash at their middles, my stomach dropping when I meet the eyes of a woman under her hood.

They claim my weakness to their advantage, one kicking Skipper out of the way, another effectively disarming me in one swift movement whilst the other three hold me in place. Their laughter rings in my ear as each of them run their fingers down my neck possessively like a prize to be won, and any attempts to brush them away only causes more laughter.

Once a few of them move behind me, I find Groose on the ground with a rapier brushing against his throat.

"Don't fight, Groose!" I shout before he can get himself into more trouble. "It's over…"

"That it is…"

I snap my head over to the doors off to the left where a tall figure appears, boots clicking against the wood of the desk. From their figure they must be a woman like the others, and I can feel Hylia tensing up from within me when I notice crimson ringlets underneath her large hat.

She makes her way over to me and takes my face into her hand, uncaring whether she hurts me or not as she removes the mask from her face. A pair of viridian eyes glint with mirth as I stand defenceless before her. Her lips twist up into a smirk as she takes me in, chuckling.

"Scerva," I spit as Hylia takes control.

"My name has even reached the Gods. I'm flattered," she laughs, her voice beautiful and melodic, yet easily coy too. She lets go of my face to bow mockingly. "The pleasure is mine, _Your Grace_."

* * *

~Interlude~

Racing across the Plaza, Karane slumped onto the bench besides Pipit and handed him the bottle of Pumpkin Soup. "I can't wait for you to be able to fly again so I don't have to be your errand girl," she teased, poking him in the side.

He faked a wince, "I won't if you keep doing that!" He smiled at her as he took a sip. "Anyway you don't mind."

"You're only asking me because Link isn't here to do it for you," she retorted with a smile.

The two fell into a comfortable silence, relaxing in the empty Plaza as the sun began to set. The island had become so quiet so quickly, and it was starting to show. First it was Link, torn away from the sky by a Black Tornado and tossed into the world below for a destiny that would keep him there until it was over. After all that they had been through, they still hoped for a day when he would finally return.

Then there was Zelda, their courageous friend who travelled throughout an entire unknown land for the sake of saving another and protecting him from the darkness. To this day they were unsure how she managed to push through every twist and turn the Surface dealt to her and every injury she endured along the way. They admired her before, but even more so now.

And then there was Groose who disappeared a few days ago. Karane had seen him flying after Zelda as she made her way to Faron Woods from the Plaza, but Pipit saw nothing. He had just gone, but they both could understand why his disappearance was so sudden. He was still desperate to prove himself to Zelda after so many rejections. Proving himself would show Zelda how he felt for her—and rather than face the Surface to help protect someone, he went for lust and nothing but.

Things had changed so rapidly on their little island in the sky, and it was tricky to adjust to it. What made it worse was that very few people in Skyloft knew what was going on—if they did, panic would surely ensue—and so could do nothing but return to their everyday lives as everything began to change around them.

It was hard for the two Skyloftians to pretend that nothing was happening.

"Karane—"

Karane suddenly rushed to her feet. "Pipit, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

She ignored his question and ran straight towards the diving platform ahead of them. The clouds were lined with various hues of gold and orange, a stunning spectacle for anyone who saw it.

But that wasn't what she was looking at.

A dark smoke was rising from the Column of Light leading down to Faron Woods.

"What is that?" Pipit breathed as he followed her line of sight.

The smoke was drastically picking up speed and making its was straight towards Skyloft, signalling that this was no fire—this was something unnatural, just like the Black Tornado. The two watched as the smoke spread out over the cloud barrier before rising up towards their small island, dread filling their guts like lead.

As soon as the smoke collided with the island, so too did hundreds of monsters appear through the fog.

Karane stumbled backwards into Pipit's arm in fright as masses of Bokoblins appeared all over the island, some carrying weapons whilst others carried torches. Screams began to fill the air—both human and not—as more and more islanders saw what was befalling them, and the two Skyloftians ran for help as the monsters began to tear the island apart and set it alight.

The monsters of the Surface were out for blood.

They knew exactly who was doing this.

There was only one man who could pull off such a feat.

And his joyous cackles were filling the skies around them.


	30. Scerva

_"Don't let the past steal your present."_

~Cherralea Morgen~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 30: Scerva

~Interlude~

He sat at the top of the spiralling pit, legs dangling over the edge with his hands on his knees. After another day of training, to say he was exhausted was an understatement. With every attempt at the Discidium, he was growing stronger and more resistant to everything Impa threw at him, and he was starting to master the new spell as well.

But there was still something at the back of his mind screaming that he was going to fail no matter what.

A lone wolf howled in the distance.

The newest Bearer ran a hand over the earth he sat on. Not long ago in this era did the Goddess herself walk on this land and send a chunk of earth into the Sky Realm to protect her people—and leaving behind the very pit he stared at now, the Seal weakening with each passing moment that he sat there and did nothing.

He prayed that Zelda was alright, wishing that he could be beside her just one more time.

But that wasn't going to happen until this was all over.

_If we ever finish this Mission…_

"You do not need to fear what has come to pass, young one," a new voice assured softly. "The past, unlike the future, cannot be changed."

Link turned his attention to the source of the voice, lips parting when he laid eyes on the lingering spirit of the first Bearer who sat atop a small mound of rubble a few paces away. He looked exactly as Link had seen him in the memories he awakened, and the two stared at each other during a pregnant silence.

"I'm dreaming…"

"I can assure you that you are not dreaming," he replied with a chuckle. "Our Souls are but one, and with it I can feel your spirit shaking under the pressure of destiny. I am here to help you in whatever way I can."

Still not quite believing what was happening, Link stammered, "I-I'm fine. I know what I must do."

His ancestor chuckled, reading the newest Bearer like a book. "You remind me of myself when I was your age. Lying about your wellbeing will do nothing but bring upon your downfall, young one." Link glanced away, guilty. "There is an anger in your spirit that will soon be uncontainable. I faced a similar emotional struggle when I fought beside the Goddess."

"What does it matter?" Link bit out. "All that matters is the destruction of the Demon King. What happens to me doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things…"

As soon as he said the words out loud, he suddenly felt very small in the world plagued by darkness.

His ancestor said nothing, to which Link finally met his eyes and asked, "How did you do it? How did you fight against the odds when they were stacked against you?"

The first Bearer sighed, thinking on how to say what he wanted before speaking. "The stories you grew up with in the sky told of a raging war that ended swiftly after the arrival of the Goddess, correct?" Link nodded. "Authors of such tales fail to grasp the struggles that all endured to claim such a victory—such pain doesn't make a good story."

Link swung his legs away from the edge of the pit, his attention solely on his ancestor as he continued. "At the end of those seven gruelling days, fewer soldiers returned from the cusp of the daily battle, and those who did manage to survive dragged their heels in the dirt more with each passing day. Even the Goddess, in all her divine strength, was not immune to such weariness."

_The Goddess too…?_

"But at the end of each day as we nursed our wounds and mourned our losses, Hylia would stand before us all and say the same thing, "We have survived against all odds, for you have been blessed with unfathomable strength of will. And when the dawn chases away the depths of the night, we shall fight again. And we shall go into this fight not telling ourselves that we shall fall, but that we shall go forth knowing that we are fighting for those we care for the most—and if we do fall, we shall not go down without a fight!" Every night she said the same words…"

For a moment, Link was struck by the Goddess's words. Every night despite her wounds and exhaustion, she would fire up her troops to combat the darkness. It wasn't her fault that the Demon King was trying to choke the life from the Surface, but she did everything in her power to save it and her people from suffering.

The first Bearer's eyes had clouded over, lost in the past, "Even when there is a voice at the back of your mind telling you that you are going to die and that this land will perish under the forces of evil no matter how hard you try, and that you are merely a pawn in this complex game of war, then you shall give into your own darkness."

"My own darkness?"

"No matter how brightly a Soul shines, so too will it be plagued with shadows," said the first Bearer. "The battle you fight now is not just against the darkness seeking to claim you, but against the darkness threatening to destroy you from the inside as well. Many soldiers fled from the heat of battle because of this darkness, and with that came more bloodshed."

Link said nothing, momentarily speechless.

"No one wants to die, but only when you stand before death itself shall your spirit be truly tested." The first Bearer stared straight at his predecessor. "Now go and do not falter, my child!"

The doors behind him suddenly groaned open, and Impa appeared with worry glinting in her eyes, "How long have you been out here?"

"Not long, I just…" Link turned his gaze over to where the first Bearer was once perched, only to find no one there. Shaking his head, he stood. "Never mind, I just needed some air." The Sheikah nodded and gestured for him to go back inside, and as he did the words of the first Bearer echoed around his mind.

_"Now go and do not falter, my child!"_

* * *

~Zelda~

Scerva's name haunted the oceans long before the Great War began, and with Hylia's memories I can recall the story vividly—it begins with a mother's firstborn cursed to become a Stalchild. The firstborn was a beautiful baby girl with auburn hair, however her left leg bore no skin or muscle; only the raw bone. Hiding her from the world, the mother scoured the world for a cure.

But alas, none could be found.

As the child grew older, it was clear that she wouldn't live long. Despite the mother's best efforts, her last resort was to send her child away to have her leg replaced with a robotic one to prevent the spreading of the curse. The operation did nothing to prevent the curse, and in a fit of anger Scerva left behind her home and joined the first group of people she found.

She came across a woman known as Tetra, and the two immediately struck up a tight bond. They began searching for a ship that would take them both far away from their pasts, however being women, they were turned away by many. One in particular who turned them away was the captain of the Prince of Red Lions whom Tetra had history with.

In the dead of night, Tetra crept into the captain's cabin and murdered him to prove her power despite her gender—however she did not return to her partner by sunrise.

Abandoned by both her mother and her only companion, Scerva stole a ship of her own and recruited women to join her, masquerading as men as they terrified all who sailed the oceans. Aboard her newly named ship, the King of Red Lions, she pillaged towns and murdered all men who got in her way.

I can only assume that she saw Skipper's ship as an upgrade to her own and stole it mercilessly.

I'm broken free of my daze by the sound of shackles clicking into place, holding my hands above my head against the wall of the cargo hold. After our submission, Scerva took great delight in stripping us of our weapons and splitting us apart, choosing to take care of Groose whilst her crewmates roughly escorted me to the lower parts of the ship.

Being at the bottom of the ship, waves crash against the windows lining the walls every time they collide with the side of the ship, a mix of water and sea foam dribbling down the walls and onto me. The smell of salt fills the stale air, my nose scrunching up as the two pirates open up a crate for something to eat—the odour of raw fish wafting through the chamber.

I tug aimlessly on my chains to check their stability, and despite the rust they seem to still do their job well. Tucking my knees underneath me, I force myself to keep still as one of them—wearing a red bandana with a strange mark over her chest—brushes some hair out of my face.

"Yer as pretty as they say," she muses, glancing back to her companion who is more tanned and has darker hair. "Senza, you sure we can't—"

I lash out before she can finish, kicking her in the side with such ferocity that she staggers away. I glare at the two of them, refusing to say anything as they stare at me in surprise.

After a few moments, the woman I kicked lets out a laugh, "So fiery!" My gut twists, remembering his words. _"So fiery! It'll be a spectacle to crush such fire."_ Her lips twist into a snarl as she raises a fist, "Yer gonna pay for that—"

"Gonzie!" Senza cuts in, grabbing her partner's wrist before she can attack me. "We'll 'ave our fun later."

Gonzie flashes me a glare before lowering her hand and storming off, and I watch her go. They may have chained me down, but I won't let them think that they hold any power over me because of it. Gonzie slams the door shut, leaving me alone with Senza, who kneels before me; eyeing me up in case I lash out again.

But I won't, not yet anyway. I need to keep them on their toes at least.

Leaning in close, she grabs me by the neck and sneers in a low tone, "Keep lashing out like that and we'll hang yer friend from the mast."

I swallow thickly as she releases me and saunters away, leaving me alone in the cargo hold. The thought of them hurting Groose, who barely understands what he's gotten into as it is, is enough to snuff out the courage I once had. _Think with your head, not your heart_, I remind myself. _That's the only way to get out of here alive…_

I rest my head against the wall behind me and let out a deep sigh. I won't have any luck in breaking out of the chains of my own, not without slicing up my wrists anyway, so the only way I'll be able to get out of here is by making some sort of deal with Scerva. From the stories Hylia heard during her time on the Surface, the pirate was a deadly opponent and a ruthless killer—so any chances of winning a fight are close to zero.

So I sit there for a moment, curling my hands around the shackles, and for a moment, I think back to Link chained up in the Earth Spring.

My head snaps over to the door when it creaks open, revealing Scerva as she walks in confidently, holding the scabbard of the Goddess Longsword in one hand and the blade itself in the other. Wading through the ankle-deep water, she casually makes her way over to me, inspecting the sword with interest.

When she finally meets my eyes, she smirks. "Do I still need to bow to a Goddess in chains?" Scerva remarks with a chuckle, sheathing the Goddess Longsword and tossing it into the water without a care.

I say nothing, clenching my jaw to stop myself from retorting.

"Nothing to say, hmm? No begs for mercy?" I bite my tongue before I can say something I'll later regret. "I suppose you're too humiliated to speak, after all. The great Goddess Hylia captured by pirates… it doesn't match your façade of perfection."

"Release the boy, the robot and his crew—you have no need for them, only me," I finally bite out, allowing Hylia to take over.

"The sorry little machine and what's left of his crew will be thrown into the ocean," she says simply, then, "As for the boy… he's rather useless, though I suppose none of the girls have had a man aboard for so long…"

Thankfully Hylia is in control, because Zelda would have lashed out.

Getting nowhere fast, I change the topic. "What do you want?"

"The whole world knows about you, my dear," Scerva replies with a devious smile, taking my chin into her fingers without kneeling down—a simple show of her power over me. I wriggle out of her grip, only making her smile more. "I'm sure there would be many out there who would pay anything to have the Goddess herself in their possession."

"So you only thirst for money? Are your goals so simple?"

Her lips twist into a frown at my mocking tone, though she doesn't falter as she steps away from me and begins to pace through the water. "I never said that it would come to that. I have the Goddess herself, and I have the chance to show your Sisters what I truly think of them…"

She produces a piece of dirty cloth and stalks towards me with a glimmer in her eyes. I subconsciously shuffle back against the wall, but it doesn't help me in any way as she gags me tightly with the cloth. Bile rises in my throat as the taste of it, and I try my best to steel myself as she drinks in my vulnerable state.

"That's better," she coos into my ear. "Now I have your attention…"

For a moment, I don't see her—I only see him as he holds me down with Koloktos. _"I finally have your attention."_

I force myself out of the memory as she begins to pace again, having picked up the Goddess Longsword again whilst I was distracted and running her fingers over the blade. "This war began because of them and their "gift" of the Ultimate Power," she spits. "All of the death and decay in this world are on their hands, but rather than fix their mistakes they send _you_ instead."

Hylia falters within me for a moment.

"Farore created the earth, and with it she created the life of the witch who cursed me," Scerva bites out, turning on me so fast that I jump out of my skin. "You will _never_ know the feeling of your skin peeling away from your body or the pain of losing a limb to try and stop it. She created the person that ended my life!"

In that moment, I realise that both of her legs are mechanical, and one of her hands has been replaced with robotics too.

"Then there's Nayru," she continues, "She could have used her so-called wisdom to save me… to bestow someone with the knowledge to stop me from wilting away. But she didn't, did she? She's let me decay and watched it with so much joy, not even thinking for a moment about how her creation is suffering…"

I try to speak, but it only comes out as a muffled choke.

"And Din… she gave men such dominating strength, didn't she?" Scerva sneers, too lost in her thoughts to notice me. "Even when she tried to prove herself, all those men on board _murdered_ her. They probably had their fun with her before tearing her apart and dumping her in the sea, didn't they?"

_Tetra…_

My heart drops when she finally looks at me, a fire in her eyes that terrifies me.

Tossing the Goddess Longsword back into the water, she tugs out a knife from the small scabbard on her back. "This was never mine. It belonged to someone very dear to my heart… one that the Goddesses let die so I could suffer more." My eyes widen as she towers over me, the shadows covering every part of her face except for her wild eyes. "But now they can watch you suffer at my hand…"

She tugs down the collar of my dress and hovers the blade against my chest. Panic floods into my system, and I can't help but cry out in fear as she holds me down with her knees and other hand. Triggering some sort of mechanism in her hand holding the knife, her entire arm becomes electrified—and with it the knife too.

_No… please…_

But no amount of prayers can prepare me for the pain that ensues.

Scream after scream is ripped from my throat as soon as the knife makes contact, the electricity coursing through my body. I squeeze my eyes shut as I try my best to push through the pain, but I know that I can't. My world goes back for a moment, and I swim back into consciousness just as Scerva retracts the knife.

I slump against the wall, whimpering in pain as I tighten my hands around the shackles, biting down on the gag as the pain slowly begins to subside. My muscles twitch as the electricity fades away, but my vision is still a blur of colours. Cold tears run down my cheek, only for Scerva to wipe them away tenderly.

"I hope that your screams reached their domain," she murmurs into my ear softly, "If not, I'll take great delight in helping them to hear your suffering."

As she plants a mocking kiss on my forehead, the last thing I hear before I black out is her laughter as she waltzes away.

* * *

It's the next afternoon when I'm visited again.

I groan as someone kicks me in the side and tugs my face close to theirs. As my vision clears, Gonzie sneers in my face, "That's for kicking me before."

Senza, I soon realise, unlocks the chains above my head, causing my arms to unceremoniously collapse at my sides. Relief swells in my shoulders as the pain is relieved, though I have little time to relish in it when they both drag me to my feet and bind my hands behind me with coarse rope as tight as possible, Gonzie smirking when I grunt in pain.

"Come on, _Goddess_," she mocks when I struggle to keep my feet under me. Her nails scrape over the burn that Scerva left behind yesterday—the Triforce, fittingly. "I thought you were a symbol of strength…"

I make no sound, staring down at my feet as I make myself walk as proudly as I can. The two tower over me as they drag me out from the cargo hold, roughly escorting me up many flights of stairs—clearly walking faster than normal so I can fall behind more. Despite the darkness gnawing at the edges of my vision, I try to keep up as best as I can.

As we go, I worry over Groose and Skipper. With Scerva's threats still lingering in my mind, I pray that they haven't been harmed whilst we've been here, and that I can at least free them if not myself too. I'm the one that Scerva has an interest in, not them—they can't end up suffering because of any mistakes that I've made.

I think more on Scerva's words too, and how much she despises the Goddesses. Her time for mourning and working past her pain has never ended, and even though I wouldn't expect her to fully grieve over everything she has lost during her life, the way that she has twisted that loss into anger chills me to the bone.

No matter what happens, I will never forget the wildness in her eyes as she cut into my skin.

I shudder at the memory.

Senza kicks open the door, and I flinch at the harsh sunlight that floods my vision. They drag me out onto the open deck before finally leaving me be. I blink rapidly as I try and make sense of everything around me, forcing myself to stand straight despite the strain on my body. I spot Groose on the other side of the deck, thankfully unharmed but still guarded by at least four pirates.

It seems to be early afternoon, the sea around us calm. A few pirates, including Senza and Gonzie, are dotted around the deck and atop the mast. The wind whistles through my hair, but it's all still too quiet on the deck for me to relax. With me left in the open and vulnerable, Groose heavily guarded and no sign of Skipper, this is only the calm before the storm.

"Well, well, well," a familiar voice booms through the silence. I turn back to the doors I came from as Scerva strolls towards me. "The Goddess looks a little worse for wear, doesn't she?"

Her crewmates laugh.

Scerva stops in front of me and tugs the cloth out of my mouth forcefully, and I take no time in remarking, "Finally bored with torturing people who couldn't fight back?"

She scowls but says nothing as she starts to circle me, her boots thudding dully against the wood as I follow her gaze with every step she takes. "I have a proposition for you, my dear," she says, "I'm a generous woman, and it wouldn't be right for me to simply do whatever I chose to you and pass you onto to someone else for a high price without having your say, am I correct?"

I say nothing, merely narrowing my eyes at her.

"I will release the boy and that box of gears can leave with his crewmates," she proposes. "In exchange, you belong to me."

"No!" Groose yells but is held back by those guarding him.

_She's a fearless fighter. I have no chances of besting her_, I tell myself. _But there is another way…_

And, for once, my head and my heart agree.

I take a deep breath, then take the plunge.

"You will release my companion, Captain Skipper, and his crewmates as a gesture of goodwill," I bargain. "I shall fight for my own freedom."

Scerva stops in front of me again, a smile tugging at her lips. "There seems to be some fire left in you yet," she muses, then cuts the ropes around my wrists, "I accept your terms—if you win, then you shall be free along with the others. But if you lose, then our ship will be having a new figurehead!"

An image of me tied to the bow of the ship bursts through my mind, and my stomach drops.

"_You can never truly know everything, dear Sister_," Nayru's voice from the Trial of Wisdom reminds me. "_You may only imagine what is to come and how your actions will affect this world_."

I nod firmly, and the deal is made.

Scerva orders one of the pirates to retrieve two rapiers from storage, and minutes later the two of us have dropped into battle stances. The weapon is strange and unfamiliar in my grip compared to the Goddess Longsword, and far from anything we trained with in Skyloft, so I do my best to adjust to the weight of the blade and breathe deeply.

We slowly begin circling each other, like animals about to feast, and neither of us make the first move. "Come on, little Goddess," she taunts. "Does the thought of attacking me not send fire through your bones? Does your heart not seek vengeance against me? Or is the boy the fighter out of the two of you? Is he your next Champion to die?"

It takes all of me to push Hylia back and not give Scerva the pleasure of taking the bait.

"Unlike you, I don't take pleasure in the suffering of others," I retort.

She finally caves and rushes at me with her rapier, and I somehow manage to dodge out of the way—though I can already feel the pain in my muscles at the sudden movement. _Don't focus on the pain, otherwise it will destroy any chances at winning_, I tell myself. _Pain is temporary…_

We dance across the deck—Scerva constantly attacking whilst I constantly defend in hopes of finding some sort of weak spot in her robotics or skeletal form that I can take advantage of. In this moment I wish that Fi was with me for both her analysis of the battle and simply her comforting presence. Groose's presence keeps me on edge as he flinches with every swing of a blade, and I simply wish that I wouldn't see his wide eyes every so often.

I slip past another of Scerva's attacks and manage to counter it with a quick slash to her metal thigh, sending her staggering back as her leg momentarily ceases to function. Calming my breathing, I briskly defend as she rushes at me, and I don't realise how fast I'm moving backwards until my back hits the railing without warning.

I can hear Groose's gasp as my back arches over the wooden railing, the waves loud in my ears as Scerva's weapon meets mine and pushes it against my chest, hers grazing my burn. I whimper as the blade barely touches the wound, still raw with pain. The sound of the sea and my oncoming defeat roars in my ears, and for a moment fear runs through me.

That's when I hear her soft, warm tone.

_"Go and do not falter, my child…"_

"You did well not to die so soon, but I'm afraid that this is where your fight ends, Goddess," Scerva whispers with a winning smile before looking over her shoulder. "Grab what rope you can, ladies, we have a new figurehead to adorn our new ship with!"

The pirates cheer whilst Groose cries out in alarm, and I can do nothing as Scerva disarms me in one fell swoop and takes me into a firm grip, holding her rapier against my neck until her crewmates return with the required rope.

As the pirates begin to wrap each of my wrists with rope, I notice something. It's only subtle, but the waves are growing stronger, and the boards beneath my feet are quaking. Whilst Scerva and I were fighting, it seems as if the clouds are merging together like a storm is coming, but something in my gut is telling me that it's something far worse.

And as Scerva laughs in my ear and her crewmates eagerly drag me towards the bow of the ship, a dark shadow suddenly tears through the wooden boards and send everyone flying in different directions.

I land against the deck with a harsh thud, and it takes me a few moments to recover from the harsh fall. With no one here to hold me, I reach over and grab my rapier—cutting myself free from the rope just as Groose rushes over to help me back onto my feet. He draws me into a tight hug, only pulling away when I wince in pain.

"Zelda..." Groose murmurs as he holds me at arm's length. "What did they do to you?"

I have no time to respond before more shadows start to attack the deck, and I fear the worst. "Sea monster!" Scerva yells. "Quickly, to arms!"

"Fi," I breathe. "I need Fi…"

I push my weapon into Groose's hand and break out of his grip, thankful that he takes a second too long to understand what I'm doing before trying to run after me. He calls my name over and over, but the battle stops him before he can stop me.

Slamming into the doors, I leap down the stairway. Despite my daze when Gonzie and Senza brought me up to the deck, I remember the route enough to make my way back down to the cargo hold. Dodging out of the way of another shadow, I run down the corridor do the right and knock open the doors.

An explosion of wood greets me as I run down another corridor, shielding my head as the shadows start to claim the ship for its own. Passing doors into the other parts of the ship, I spot the next stairway off to the right and barely dodge another shadow as I rush on through.

Slumping against the door of the control room for a moment, I breathe the air back into my body before starting off in a sprint again, feeling tiny pieces of wood bounce off of me from various explosions behind me. Relief floods into me as I spot the doors leading into the cargo hold, although I'm only happy for a moment until I enter the room and cry out from the sudden wave of cold hitting my shins.

The cargo hold has flooded.

With the grip the creature has on the ship now, the cargo hold seems to have slanted dramatically since I left here, allowing sea water to fill up at least half of the hold in mere minutes—the water level rising with every passing moment. The lights above me sway back and forth drastically, casting long shadows over the murky water.

My heart leaps when I spot the Goddess Longsword in the water, its scabbard as well as my bag bobbing on the water's surface nearby. Stomaching the icy cold water, I grab my bag and take the scabbard before holding my breath and diving into the depths. In my weakened state, I have to come up for air just as quickly as I dove down.

_Focus, Zelda_, I scold myself. _There's no time to waste…_

Diving into the water again, I finally manage to grab the Goddess Longsword and push against the floor to help me surface quicker. Gasping for air, I soon realise that the various crates of cargo are starting to block the entrance—and with it my only chance to escape.

Sheathing the Goddess Longsword, I hold the scabbard in one hand and swim with the other, kicking with all my might until I reach the doorway. Crates and barrels are clogging up the entrance, and with the water level rising quickly I only have a few chances to move them out of the way.

The first attempt completely fails, and the second barely goes any better, and on the third attempt I panic at the fact that this will be my final chance before the water fills the entire room.

Taking one last gulp, I force myself into the water.

Ignoring the consequences if I fail, I keep kicking downward as I wedge the scabbard between the two largest crates, straining my arms as I try to break them apart. I can feel my air running out, and with one last shove the crates finally give way.

I break the water's surface with a choke, breathing in all the air that I can as the water washes me up on the stairway. As I recover, a familiar sound reaches my ears. "I apologise for not being present at your side during your time of need, Dominae."

"I-It's fine… Fi," I breathe as I start to rise and clamber up the rest of the steps. "What's happening?"

"Various appendages, known commonly as tentacles, have begun to tear into the ship and break it apart," she explains as my pace slowly picks up. "These tentacles belong to a creature of considerable size; however, I cannot calculate an accurate body mass of the being. However, if this creature is not defeated soon, I am certain that the ship will be submerged."

_Finding these Flames will never be easy, will they?_

As a tentacle tears through the corridor, I ask, "How can I get rid of these, Fi?"

"These tentacles are infused with a dark power, so I believe that using sacred power will drive them back long enough for you to further access the situation." I nod at her in understanding and pull out the Goddess Longsword. Calling forth a Skyward Strike, I unleash the sword's power and smile when the tentacle is split in two.

By the time I reach the penultimate stairway before reaching the deck, my stomach sinks at the sight of the pathway completely torn away by the creature. Retying the scabbard to my size, I take a few steps back before leaping over the gap, my foot almost slipping off of the other platform.

But I can't stop.

Using the railings for support, I clamber up the final staircase and break out onto the deck once again. Over a third of the ship has been submerged by the creature, and yet the monster has yet to appear. Immediately going after the tentacles, my back meets Scerva's.

"I was hoping you'd drowned," she sneers at me.

"The Goddesses seem to be protecting me," I mock before rushing off again, shielding my face from the sudden downpour of rain. "Stay alert, everyone," I shout. "The creature is—"

The entire ship smashes in half, sending our portion of the deck upwards for a moment before crashing back down into the water—sending sea water flooding across the deck. Thankfully we all manage to survive, and any who were thrown into the water manage to climb back on within moments.

Then the monster finally chooses to appear before us.

The gigantic creature leaps out of the water, soaking us through with the surge of water that it sends our way. With everything that I've seen so far, nothing can compare to the size of this creature. Twitching tentacles fall over the monster's face and two tentacles rising from the sea for the monster's arms. The entire mass is a sickly purple colour, not elegant like Fi, and what makes it worse is the large eye that scours the deck in search of us with sharp teeth thirsty for blood.

"Tentalus," Scerva hisses as she readies her rapier. I glance over at her in confusion. "Been terrorising us pirates for decades, centuries even. None of you know how many lives that thing has taken, and I'll be the one to take its life with my sword! Girls, go get your weapons—oh, and a bow for the little Goddess too!"

My lips part, but I have no time to object before they're gone and Tentalus is attacking us again. I've only ever used a bow a few times in Skyloft, but I haven't been as good of a shot compared to the other Knights. So when I do manage to yell an objection, Scerva merely laughs.

"Has the Goddess forgotten the skills she was renowned for having in the battle against the Demon King?" Scerva merely shouts in response. One of her crewmates passes me a simple bow with a small quiver of around thirty arrows.

_I suppose I don't have a choice now._

I nod at her, feeling strange that we are working together, only to shake my head and dodge out of the way when a tentacle comes down at me, almost killing Groose in the process. Panting my breath back into me, I tell Fi, "I-I can't shoot well, Fi. What do I do?"

"Unfortunately, much to your dismay, using the bow provided will be the most effective way to defeat this Abyssal Leviathan," she says simply.

My shoulders slump, so after repelling more tentacles, I sheathe the Goddess Longsword and take the bow into my grasp. I swallow thickly as I try my best to recall the stance, nocking an arrow and slipping my fingers into place around the string. Breathing deeply, I let the world fall away and draw the string back to the corner of my mouth, comforted by Hylia's presence within me, feeling her helping me with my shot.

"_Zelda_!"

The cry cuts through my concentration, and my shot completely misses Tentalus. But that doesn't matter, because as soon as I find the source of the yell—Groose, of course—I barely have time to register why he's running towards me so quickly before Tentalus, realising what I was trying to do, moving in to strike with its tentacle.

It never reaches me.

Groose, trying to be the hero, shoves me out of the way and takes the hit for me, flying off into the ocean from the impact.

_No…_

_No…_

"_Groose_!" I scream in horror as his form is engulfed by waves, taking me back to the Black Tornado in an instant. Securing the bow over my shoulder, I break off into a sprint in a vague attempt to find him.

I can't leave him. He only wanted to help me…

But before I can even begin my dive into the icy deep, Scerva wraps her arm around my waist and tugs me back with a grunt, sending the two of us into a heap on the deck.

Dragging me back onto my feet, she pushes her soaked ringlets out from her eyes and heaves, "Kill it first, then think about the funeral."

Bile rises in my throat.

_A funeral…_

_Please no…_

Then the shock seems to lessen for a moment, only to be replaced by pure anger as I face the creature again.

_You killed him._

_Now you will pay._

I nock another arrow and redraw the bow, calling upon Hylia for her aid. Thankfully she helps where she can, for the shot strikes true—piercing the creature's pupil perfectly. Swapping the bow out for the Goddess Longsword, I smirk as Tentalus cries out and collapses against the deck, allowing me to take the final blow and end this once and for all.

_And then start planning a funeral…_

Scerva breaks me from my horrid thoughts again, shoving me back before I can go and end the battle. "I'm not having the Goddess take the glory," she snaps. "I still need to take care of you!"

My mouth parts in surprise as she charges forwards, only for my eyes to widen as I cry out her name.

She never sees it coming.

As she raises her rapier to strike the creature's eyeball one more time, Tentalus brings down one final attack with its tentacle and wraps its appendage around the pirate captain. Tentalus plucks her into the air before losing its strength and dropping her back onto the deck, crushing her under its weight.

_Scerva…_

The anger returns.

Surging forwards, I take advantage of its sudden weakness to raise the Goddess Longsword high above its eye.

It finds me, and for a split second it fears me.

But that can't stop me.

I plunge the blade deep into its eye, tugging it out before Tentalus can take the sword with it.

Arching its back, Tentalus screeches and rises high into the air before falling backwards into the ocean—sending one final wave of water over us as it sinks into the murky abyss beneath us.

_It's over_, I think as I sink onto my knees, completely exhausted by everything. _It's finally over…_

My eyes grow warm as I think about everything that's come to pass in the past few days, and I can't help but cry and hold my stomach as I mourn everyone who has suffered because of this Mission—myself included. Scerva hated the Goddesses, but I couldn't wish such a horrible demise upon her.

_And Groose…_

He may have been annoying and emotional and stubborn, but I can't deny that his company was a good support for me during this. As he tried his best to understand everything that was happening around him, he became a companion to me—even a friend—and to die in such a horrible way…

I jump when a hand touches my shoulder, and I find Gonzie looking down on me sadly. "I don't like ya," she says, but the crack in her voice takes away her firmness. "But you reminded the captain o' Tetra, y'know. She 'ated it."

I force a smile, knowing that she's trying to compliment me. "I'm sure she did."

Each of the crew members gather around the spot where Tentalus dragged the corpse of their captain into the ocean, bowing their heads in silent respect. Despite everything that the pirate put us through, I act with my heart and take up her fallen rapier, passing it to her crewmembers.

"Honour her legacy peacefully," I say softly, unsure of what else to say.

Before they can say anything in response, there's a groan behind us.

"Ugh…" My breath hitches in my throat at the sound, and I whirl around as a familiar figure hoists himself back onto the deck.

"Groose!" Tears start to fall again as I rush over to him, drawing him into a big hug just to make sure that he's really here. He's confused at first, then accepts the gesture as he coughs out the last of the water he must have inhaled. When I pull away, I stammer, "I-I thought…"

He flashes me a grin. "Nothing could keep old Groose from protecting you."

I lightly punch him in the arm. "Never do that again."

"I'll gladly never take that swim again." I shoot him a look, but he knows what I mean and smiles anyway. Glancing over to the mourning crew, he asks, "What happened?"

"Tentalus is dead," I say, "But so is Scerva."

He sighs in relief, and all he can say in response is, "I'm glad that's over and done with. I guess that means we can go home soon."

_Home…_

Just the thought of it makes me happy. The thought of going back to loved ones without thinking about death and suffering, if only for a few hours, is enough to send me into a fit of tears again.

"Goddess…" We both look up to see Senza standing before us. Rising to our feet, she says simply, "You won the battle. Your freedom is yours, as is the boy's and the robot's."

I nod but say nothing, allowing her to go back to her mourning.

Thinking on her words, I call into the air, "Fi, where is Skipper?"

"When Tentalus attacked the ship, I managed to use some of my power to transport Skipper and his crew to his home retreat nearby. They are all well and unharmed," she clarifies without emerging from the Goddess Longsword. "From my analysis of the ship's remains, Nayru's Flame is situated towards the bow of the ship."

I nod and quietly make my way in that direction, spotting a familiar pedestal on the upper parts of the ship that Tentalus didn't manage to completely destroy. My memories of Farore's Flame are hazy at best, so I take solace in knowing that I will remember this Flame better than the other one.

Groose remembers the pedestal too but for different reasons, though stays quiet as I activate the crest before us, watching as a pure blue flame is ignited atop the pedestal—the colour almost like the calm after the storm.

And what a storm it's been…

I step forwards, my heart lighter than ever as I realise what this means. _There it is… the second Sacred Flame…_

Fi appears in front of the pedestal and turns away from me. "Please raise your sword, Mistress."

I follow her instructions, my eyes widening as she raises her arms heavenwards—causing the Flame to swarm around her body. Vaguely recalling this happening before, I keep the Goddess Longsword up as she directs the Sacred Flame towards it, tempering it with its heat. We watch in awe as Nayru's Flame transforms the blade before our very eyes.

The hilt is now a holy white, and the blade itself has grown longer as well. "What you hold is known as the Goddess White Sword, Dominae, and the power of Nayru's Flame has expanded my powers," explains Fi. "I will have stronger dowsing abilities as well as now having the ability to aid you during battle at your request."

My lips part for a moment. "You'll fight with me?"

"Only temporarily," she confirms, "But yes, I will be able to fight alongside you when you request so."

I smile and she returns to the Goddess White Sword, leaving us alone. I take one last look at the brilliant sword before sheathing it and turning to Groose. "We have everything that we needed from here," I say to break the silence. "All that's left now is to go back to Skyloft and start again with the final Flame."

Groose looks over to the crew. "What about them?"

"We're free in their eyes, Groose. I think it's best if we leave them to mourn…"

He nods after a moment, and with Fi's powers she returns us to the Sky Realm without any further delay. It pains me to just leave the crew behind, but our presence will only make things worse. Maybe, when this is all over, we could go back and help them in whatever way we can.

I smile at the thought.

Soaring into the sky, we quickly call out for our Loftwings and begin the long journey back to Skyloft—the sun beginning to set. I can see the exhaustion in Groose's eyes, and I'm sure he can see the same in mine. After being poisoned, travelling through the desert, tortured, and then battling a sea creature, it's safe to say that I'll take all the rest I can when we return to Skyloft.

_I'm sure you'll let me off, Link_, I think with a small smile. _After all, you always slept…_

But when I go to say something to Groose, I realise that all of the colour has drained from his face.

"G-Groose?" I stammer as I follow his line of sight. "What's—?"

_No…_

My stomach drops, and I suddenly feel ill.

Skyloft is under attack.

And there's only one person who would do such a thing.

The chilling voice from the Trial of Wisdom haunts the back of my mind as the screams of monsters and islanders merge together into one great cacophony of suffering.

_"You are about to lose everything, and it's not just the boy that I am speaking about."_


	31. Skyloft

_"When hope is a ghost fear survives."_

~Hope is a Ghost, Angelflare~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 31: Skyloft

"Sisters," I moan, "Please say I'm dreaming…"

And yet, the closer we fly to Skyloft, the more I realise that I'm not dreaming.

It's a living nightmare.

The darkness in the skies stretch on far beyond the horizon, the clouds a stark coal black against the brown sky. A thick line of crimson lines the horizon, as if the sky itself is bleeding. Bokoblins plague the once quaint island, attacking villagers and throwing flaming torches onto whatever buildings they find. Knights are scattered all over the island to help civilians flee up to the Statue of the Goddess for safety, but it's clear that they're overwhelmed by these foreign creatures.

How could this have happened?

Ghirahim had managed to make his way into the Sky Realm during the Autumnal Equinox, but that was solely him—how did he manage to transport such a large mass of monsters up here in such a short period of time?

Link's warning from my dream rings in my ears.

_"You have to be careful. I've seen what might happen to you…"_

He was right—the dream really was a warning.

Groose and I land in the Plaza and take no time in battling against whatever monsters are closest to us. The Goddess White Sword sings as it strikes true through many evil creatures. It doesn't take long before we clear out most of the Plaza together, and we spot Pipit and Karane fighting in the distance.

Rushing up to meet them, we help them protect a group of islanders.

"Zelda! Groose!" The two of them cry in relief. "Thank the Goddess you're both here…"

"When did they start attacking?" I demand as we fight.

"A few hours ago," says Pipit. "They're attacking whoever they can. We're trying to get all of the islanders to the Statue of the Goddess and off of the island, but…"

He trails off, to which Karane finishes, "We've lost some already."

I feel sick.

I can't bring myself to ask how many.

"Fi," I pant as we make our way towards the bridge. "Is there a source where the monsters are coming from?"

"I cannot detect a source, Mistress," Fi responds from within the sword, "However I do sense a strong presence from within the Knight Academy."

_He's here…_

Once the bridge is clear, I speak up, "Fi, assist the others where you can. I'm going to the Academy to track him down."

"Zelda—" Karane cuts in when I go to leave. "You need—"

"There's no time," I tell her firmly. "I'll be fine. I promise. Just focus on getting people off the island."

Whistling for Destiny, I briskly mount her and take to the skies—thankful that there aren't any flying enemies waiting for me. With this vantage point, I can use my spells to toss Bokoblins into the skies below with gusts of wind and wash them away with bursts of water. But with this height, I can see the destruction raining down on Skyloft too.

As well as the Bazaar, various homes are alight too. The Knight Academy has taken a beating but has yet to be torched. Taking out my bow, I gladly welcome Hylia's presence as I shoot down as many Bokoblins as I can before my quiver is empty—praying that I can help to turn the tides in our favour.

But as I think that the battle may be beginning to turn, Destiny suddenly cries out.

I gasp as Destiny tumbles through the air, and I can barely hang on as we plummet down towards the second floor of the Knight Academy. I land with a harsh thud, though Destiny takes the brunt of the fall for me. I leap off her back immediately and assess the damage, my heart twisting at what I find.

There's an arrow embedded in its chest.

"Destiny…" I choke. She whines in pain, and I have no time to properly help her before Bokoblins have been alerted to our presence and start to attack us. In a fit of anger, I rip out the Goddess White Sword and brutally attack each and every monster than threatens us.

With one final cry, I breathe heavily as Bokoblin corpses lie listlessly around me before disappearing in a plume of dark smoke.

Falling to my knees at Destiny's side, I gently tug out the arrow and call forth my healing incantation with shaky hands. It seems to stop the bleeding at least, but I don't know how well it will work on a Loftwing when its primary purpose is to heal humans—the Water Dragon was a special case.

"Get as far away from here as you can," I soothe, rubbing her neck gently as I wipe away my tears. "I'm so sorry…"

Destiny nuzzles my neck once before shakily standing, forcing herself into flight and weakly flying away—leaving me alone.

Loftwings are the most loyal creatures you can find in this world—that both Zelda and Hylia agree completely on.

Without anymore hesitation, I pray for Destiny's safety as I storm into the Knight Academy. The interior is ruined—the walls are cracked, the lamps snuffed out, and there's no one left. Only my footsteps echo around the empty Academy, and I suddenly feel very alone—shivers running down my spine as I notice my door has been broken down.

Readying my blade, I step inside.

He isn't in here, but my room has been turned upside down, as if he was looking for some sort of clue that I would stupidly leave out in the open about where Link was. My work bench has toppled over, my bedsheets torn to shreds, and the worst of all is damage dealt to the painting of Father and I.

Someone has torn through the painting, in particular over Father's chest and my face—and what I pray isn't blood spelling out _'HE WILL DIE'_ over the canvas.

I swallow thickly.

Then my eyes prick up at the sound of china breaking downstairs.

I start out of my bedroom and check that Father's Office is empty before running downstairs, skidding into a stop before reaching the Kitchen when I sense something wrong. I quickly dispose of the Bokoblins ruining the Kitchen before creeping back towards Link's dorm, gripping the hilt of the Goddess White Sword tightly as I push the door open.

No one is there.

_This is no time for paranoid_, I think to myself as I step inside, jumping out of my skin when the door slams shut behind me.

I spin around, my entire body tensing up when I feel a presence behind me.

But, once again, there's no one there.

_He's taunting me…_

Shaking my head, I exit the Knight Academy via the second floor—ignoring the Demon Lord's scares and taunts so I can focus on the task at hand. With Destiny out of action, I can no longer fight in the air, so I must focus on defeating as many Bokoblins as I can so that the islanders can escape.

Hopefully I can stop even more of them from dying.

"Such humble beginnings for the Goddess and her Champion, hmm?" A familiar voice remarks from above. I spin around to find Ghirahim perched atop the bell tower. A burst of fear courses through me so quickly that I freeze up on the spot. "What a pity to see it fall into such disarray, don't you think?"

"What are you doing here?" I snap. "You won't find anything here."

He smirks, "And to think the Goddess didn't give you enough brains to figure it out—such a shame…"

And with that, he disappears.

_Forget about him_, I tell myself. _He isn't the focus—the focus is getting everyone to safety._

"Hylia…" I breathe. "Please help me… These people haven't done anything to suffer in this way."

There's a beat of silence, and I almost give up hope.

Then a shrill bird cry slices through the air.

My lips part as Link's Crimson Loftwing soars through the air elegantly before landing mere paces away from me and bowing deeply. I reach out in awe, Hylia taking control as I touch its beak tenderly. "Dear Loftwing, I thank you for aiding me in this fight. I am forever in your debt."

Hylia fades as I quickly mount Crimson and nudge his sides. His wings stretch out as far as they can. After a few harsh flaps, Crimson rises up into the skies above. As we fly, Hylia whispers into my mind, _"My dear, I shall aid you in whatever way I can. The love you have for these people mirrors my own adoration."_

I nod in agreement and allow her to take control of me.

Hylia begins to focus deeply, and I can feel something big growing in my gut. Holding my hands slightly apart, a ball of pure energy forms between them. I can feel its power even in such a weak form, and as we fly over Skyloft Hylia pushes the spell as far as it will go before unleashing its might.

"_Occido_!"

In a burst of dazzling luminescence, a blaze of light begins to rain down. Bokoblins screech in pain as the light consumes them, destroying hundreds of the monstrous creatures all over the island. Islanders and Knights alike find me in the sky and watch in awe as I guide Crimson back towards the Statue of the Goddess, sending down another rain of light onto the oncoming wave of monsters.

"I-It's the Goddess!"

"She's come to save us!"

A smile creeps up onto my face as Crimson soars towards the Statue of the Goddess and lands gracefully on the hands. In the back of my mind, Zelda reminiscences of better times when she stood atop here with the newest Bearer. Casting my gaze into the courtyard beneath, Hylia comforts Zelda with the sight of the Headmaster guiding people to safety with the Instructors.

I wipe away a tear of relief.

_He's safe…_

Crimson stands tall beside me as I look out onto the destruction the Demon Lord has brought onto Skyloft, my heart sinking at the suffering everyone has gone through. Zelda wanted to return to her island to heal, not to suffer even more, and it was up to Hylia to save them all.

Breathing deeply, I focus on the final spell as the residual effect of the _Occido_ spell destroys the last few remaining Bokoblins. _I will save you all_, I promise. _I won't fail you…_

"_Scutum_…"

As soon as the word passes through my lips, a gentle golden light travels down my arms and into the open air. With all of the Bokoblins finally dead, the spell creates a shield around the entirety of Skyloft. The spell follows the movements of my arms, the shield riding up from the bottom of Skyloft and skyward as I raise my arms.

The crowds below quickly catch on too, but they thankfully don't see me atop the Statue of the Goddess.

Clasping my hands together, the shield finally knits together in a spark of light, and once my hands part the shield flashes golden once before becoming completely invisible.

_"It is done,"_ a voice whispers into my mind. _"As long as this body breathes, this island shall be protected…"_

Hylia's presence leaves me behind so suddenly that I almost fall to the ground with exhaustion. I mount Crimson and swiftly return to the main part of the island to assure everyone that the fight is over. As the crowds cheer in relief and start to help those injured in the battle, I find Pipit, Karane, and Groose in the midst of it all.

"You did it, Zelda," Karane says softly with a small smile. "You saved us…"

But with the stress of the past few days and Hylia no longer here to keep me going, my eyes roll up and I collapse—my world fading into blackness before I even hit the ground.

* * *

~Interlude~

"Link… it's time."

"Just a bit longer, Impa. I can do it."

The Sheikah shook her head. "We've waited too long, Link. I have trained you as much as I can, and the Seal is weakening by the day. You must cast the spell before you become too weak to do so yourself."

His heart sank, knowing that she was right. "She'll be here soon. I can feel it…"

Impa smiled sadly, "We can't take that risk, Link. You know it as much as I do." She paused, then, "I'll explain everything to her when she arrives. I'm sure she'll understand why you couldn't wait."

_"You do not need to fear what has come to pass, young one."_

He sighed deeply, turning back to the small set of steps in the back room of the Temple. "You're right…"

No matter how much he wanted to put this off, he knew that he couldn't any longer—after all, it was his destiny to do so.

Taking a deep breath, the newest Bearer slowly began to make his way towards the back of the Temple—his journey taking longer than ever before. Impa followed him from a few paces behind, silently observing Link as he walked on ahead. For one so young and with so much burdening him, he faced his destined path well; for that she was proud of him.

He turned to her once he reached the top of the steps at the very back of the Temple, expression calm and stoic. The Sheikah stood at the bottom of the steps and gave him a reassuring smile.

"It is my duty to protect you whilst you do your part," she said, then, "You won't be alone."

It took a lot not to hug her, because otherwise he wouldn't go back to where he stood and cast the spell. Instead he simply nodded at her firmly, comforted by her words. She was right—she was always going to be there to protect him, and despite what had happened in Eldin the two had struck up a close bond over the past few days.

He was glad to have her at his side.

"Thank you, Impa… for everything."

_It's time…_

Bowing his head, he summoned all of his energy and began to focus deeply until the world around him fell away. Consumed by darkness, he brought forth the spell that Impa had taught him. The Sheikah watched in awe and pride as a golden light surrounded the newest Bearer, particles of light dancing around his form. As the light intensified, she couldn't help but shield her eyes from its brilliance.

And when she looked back, the light was gone and the spell was complete.

Forcing herself back into the main part of the Temple, she closed the grand stone doors behind her with a flick of her wrist—silence reigning supreme in the cold chamber.

And so began her life of solitude as she waited for Her Grace to enter through the Gate of Time.

* * *

~Zelda~

Overcast days make the sky look like a blank canvas, but today feels bleaker than ever.

Three days have passed since the barbaric attack on Skyloft, and slowly but surely we're getting back on our feet and rebuilding. Ashes have been cleared, buildings that weren't salvageable have been demolished, and all that remains of the Bazaar now is a few wood piles from the stalls and little else.

The Knight Academy had taken a beating, but it was the only viable place for caring for the injured. I woke atop a blanket in the classroom, Father close to tears as I came around. He held me tightly as I got my bearings back, his arms shaking—most likely out of fear.

I soon gave my spot up for another who had been brought in for care despite Father's hesitation. I was still weak on my feet, but I insisted that I was well enough to move around. The entire town won't stop talking about the return of the Goddess on that fateful evening, and I can't help but thank Hylia myself for saving so many people.

I helped wherever I could, choosing to ignore the Goddess's Mission until I was sure that Skyloft could recover. None of them understand why they were attacked or what those monsters were, and it pains me to have no simple answers for them. So, until I do find a good enough answer, they must remain oblivious.

But that doesn't stop the fact my home is a target now, even with the shield in place.

I step into the ruins of the Bazaar, the dull sky looking down through the gaping holes where the material covering the area has been burnt away. Link and I always used to play in here, especially when Luv had no work to do and would play with us—but now the bright lights have all but faded from this place, and a layer of ash and broken glass has already settled on my boots.

I shake my feet free of the dust and pull my cloak closer to my face, trying my best to collect myself. The final Sacred Flame taunts me from the depths of Eldin, but I just can't bring myself to leave Skyloft behind in such ruins. But the longer that I stall for time, the higher the chances are of Ghirahim finding the Gate of Time and everything else falling into calamity with it.

_And then more people will suffer, just as they already have…_

Some people refuse to come back until there's proof that they'll be safe—those like Gooselle and Rupin, who've flown away to her sister's private abode in the north, and Croo, who forced his grandson to leave with him even though he wanted to help.

A few others who left have returned to help, but some on the island have been beacons of hope in the darkness. Henya and Rusta, for instance, have dedicated themselves to feeding everyone despite the short supplies, as well as Kina and Pumm, who've opened up the Lumpy Pumpkin as a place of refuge for those who lost their homes.

But that can't even begin to heal the gaping holes that have been created.

Kukiel is missing.

Mallara is so sick she is barely alive.

Jakamar is dead.

Grebba is dead.

Gully is dead.

Three people.

Three people are dead because of the Demon Lord.

No… because of _me_.

I sink to my knees, wincing when my legs meet a layer of broken glass, but I don't move away from it—the pain pales in comparison to the agony in my heart.

People are dead, others injured and dying, others stricken with pain and grief.

And it's all my fault…

A choked sob escapes me.

"Zelda!"

Someone calls my name a few more times before I finally register their voice. Karane kneels down in front of me, sadness glinting in her eyes as she takes me in for a tight embrace before helping me back onto my feet. When she steps away, my stomach sinks as I see the dark shadows under her eyes and the tears staining her cheeks.

"What's happened?" I breathe, dread sinking into my gut.

"It's the Headmaster..."

_No…_

I don't give her time to explain before I start towards the Knight Academy, Karane not far behind me as I go. Terror fills my heart as I force myself to keep breathing, my chest constricted as I dare to imagine what's happened to him. _I can't lose him_, I repeat over and over in my mind. _I can't lose him. I can't lose him…_

The journey between the ruins of the Bazaar and Father's Office is a blur, and the next thing I know I'm bursting inside. His desk has been pushed aside to allow a makeshift bed to be put in his Office—most likely because he couldn't reach the attic on his own—and on it is Father.

_Oh Goddesses…_

The Instructors part upon seeing me, revealing his vulnerable state. His eyes are barely open, the colour in his pupils faded and clouded. His face is covered in a thin layer of sweat, and although a thin sheet has been pulled up to his chest, it doesn't manage to cover how deathly pale he looks and the strange darkness in his veins.

"Father!" I tumble onto my knees beside him, immediately taking his hands into my own as tears threaten to fall.

"Zelda... my dear…" Father croaks.

"His illness came so suddenly," says Imstructor Owlan from behind me. "We can't understand what has caused it…"

I swallow thickly.

_I can't lose you…_

"Fi," I call. "Fi… please help me…"

The spirit of the sword appears in a burst of light, ignoring how she startles the Instructors as she gives her analysis. "Upon a scan of his bloodstream, Mistress, I have found a positive match to the strain of poison that you were infected with during your battle at Lake Floria."

"No," I choke. "No, please… you're not saying…"

"Her Grace's strength was able to keep you alive, which is unable to occur with the Headmaster," she confesses. "This particular strain has been created via dark magic and will only able to be reversed by the creator's hand. If no antidote is found within the next forty hours, then the Headmaster will die."

_"The Headmaster will die."_

I cover my mouth to suppress the sob, but to no avail.

_"Someone's going to die, Zelda."_

He was right all along.

He's going to die…

But then the rest of Fi's words sink in and I snap my head up with a gasp.

_"This particular strain has been created via dark magic and will only able to be reversed by the creator's hand."_

I grit my teeth.

"Fi, can you sense his presence?" I ask her. She doesn't need clarification to understand.

"I believe that he is currently situated in the Eldin region, Dominae. I cannot provide a more concise location until we arrive on the Surface."

I dismiss her immediately before turning back to Father, tears rolling down my cheeks as I cup his cheek lightly. "Don't speak," I soothe when he tries to talk. "I'm going to find a way to save you, I promise…"

I bite my lip when my voice cracks.

Before I can fall into another flood of tears, I plant a kiss onto his forehead and hug him one last time before leaving, only to stop a few paces outside when Instructor Horwell follows me out. He catches my arm and asks, "Do you really know where the cure is?"

"I won't stop until I find it."

"Then take someone—"

"No," I step in curtly. "I'm his daughter—it's my job and mine alone. Just tell him that I'll be back soon."

He sighs and releases me, knowing that he won't be able to get through to me. I angrily wipe away my tears as I return to my mess of a room, having little time to clear it up completely since the attack. I open my wardrobe and pull out a simple white undershirt, chainmail, a pair or tan pants and a red tunic—the Skyloftian crest sewn onto the side in white.

I'm not the Goddess Reborn today, I'm a daughter searching for her Father's cure.

Taking a seat on the corner of my cracked bed, I slip into a pair of boots and wrap a brown belt around my middle before going to put my dress away.

It falls out of my hands when my eyes fall back onto the painting.

_'HE WILL DIE'_

_No he won't_, I tell myself. _I won't let you take another life, Ghirahim._

Biting my lip, I remind myself of the time that I'm losing by just standing there and strap the Goddess White Sword to my side and grab my bag before leaving my bedroom. The sun has almost set when I emerge on the second floor of the Knight Academy, but I take no time to observe the dull scenery before whistling for Crimson.

"Mistress." Fi appears moments before Crimson lands in front of me. "Upon further analysis, I sense the presence of the Demon Lord is close to that of holy ground—I surmise that the Sacred Flame is close to him and suggest that you return to the Isle of Songs before departing to Eldin. I hypothesise that the Sacred Gift you will acquire from the next Trial will be of great use to locating them both."

Irritation stirs in my gut at the thought of wasting time, but I calm myself. Taking out two birds with one stone is better in the long run, and he may be hiding somewhere inaccessible without the Sacred Gift—so no matter what happened, I would have to complete the next Trial anyway.

I sigh at the thought of another Trial standing in my way.

"Thank you, Fi," I say simply to dismiss her, mounting Crimson after stroking his beak lightly.

_I wish I had Destiny here._

Nonetheless, I shake my head and nudge Crimson's sides, taking off into the clouds. My eyes stay on the Knight Academy as we soar towards the Isle of Songs until it's nothing but a tiny speck against the clouds, praying to each of the Goddesses that they can keep Father alive as long as possible so that I can find the cure.

The wind roars in my ears as we fly into the large dome ahead, and I can't help but feel a heavier weight crushing my shoulders with every passing minute. People have suffered because of me, people have died because of me, and people may still die because of me, and all I can do is carry on fighting despite this—forcing myself onward to the end of this forsaken Mission.

I won't ever be able to forgive myself for what Hylia and I have done to this world.

But until this Mission is over, all I have to focus on are the hours ticking away before another life is taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Occido is Latin for "kill" and Scutum is Latin for "shield."


	32. Power

_"The only time you should ever look back is to see how far you've come."_

~Kevin Hart~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 32: Power

The journey to the Isle of Songs and then to Eldin is a complete blur. Din's words on the Isle fell on deaf ears as she taught me a song known as Din's Power, and I can barely even a foggy image of Hylia fighting in the Great War that appeared with the melody too. Despite Fi's concerns over my emotional state, I keep devoid of emotion as I make my way through Eldin.

Emotions can't cause me to fail—not this time, not ever again.

I locate the Trial Gate near to where Pipit, Karane and I reunited with Link and Impa many moons ago. The place itself brings back memories, but not enough to distract me from the reason why I'm here.

Sheathing the Goddess White Sword, I take out my Harp without another thought and activate the Trial Gate. As Fi appears and begins to sing alongside the song, I pray to Din that she'll test me in a way that doesn't waste any time in the outside world—I'm losing time as it is, and I can't cope with letting more slip through my fingers.

_"Open up the way_   
_To the volcano,_   
_Under tempest winds and_   
_Under flames scorching._   
_Guide the dear girl_   
_Young and so naive_   
_But let Din guide her_   
_With Her power boundless_   
_Fire rage, powerful flame,_   
_Oh, goddess Din!_

_Take her to the heart_   
_Of the inferno_   
_Bring her to the place_   
_Where you rest your head_   
_With the messenger_   
_And the sacred sword_   
_Let her enter in, to banish the evil_   
_Take her to your Sacred Flame!"_

Plucking the last few strings, Fi observes me as I look down at the Gate before me. "Strike the centre of the Trial Gate with your sword, and the way to the Trial of Power shall be opened. And Mistress," she adds before I can follow her instructions. I meet her gaze evenly. "Good luck."

My heart skips a beat at her words, and all I can do is nod numbly as she waits for me to enter the Trial.

I keep my eyes on my sword as I free it from its scabbard, lost in a trance for a moment as the sun reflects off of its pristine surface. For a second, I realise just how far I've come—as a fighter I've grown stronger and smarter, and as a person I've grown up.

But it doesn't matter how far I've come.

All that matters now is the road ahead.

Raising the Goddess White Sword above my head, I breathe deeply and send one more prayer to Din as I plunge the blade into the earth, closing my eyes as my spirit is split from my body and transported to whatever awaits me in the Trial of Power.

_Hang on, Father…_

* * *

~Interlude~

Groose slammed open the doors of the Sealed Temple, leaning against the doorframe for a moment to catch his breath before racing towards his destination. Despite the sunny day on the Surface and the birds singing in the trees, the Skyloftian's heart was darker than the depths of the sea he saw with Zelda not long ago.

He had found out about the Headmaster's condition mere hours after Zelda had left the island to search for a cure, and when he heard the news it was as if the world had begun to fall apart around him. No matter what façade he put on to the people of Skyloft to put emphasis on his strength, when it came to the Headmaster everything was different.

When Groose's own Father walked out of his life when he was young, it was the Headmaster that guided and supported him. With no Mother around and his Father gone, the Headmaster was all that he had.

And now there was a chance that he could lose his only parental support.

But as well as that, he couldn't let Zelda lose her Father too. After travelling with her across the Lanayru Desert and understanding what the Goddess's Mission was, he saw her in a different light. Not only was she the Goddess Reborn—something he couldn't quite get his head around, but still made him fawn over her more—but she was going through so much to protect everyone.

And maybe, just maybe, the priestess knew of a way to save the Headmaster and keep Zelda from suffering even more.

"Grannie!" Groose yelled, startling the elderly woman as he raced towards her. At first, she was irritated at her prayers being interrupted, but when she saw the man's pale face and the fear in his eyes, she straightened immediately. The Skyloftian collapsed before her and took her hands into his, shaking them as he begged, "I-I need your help!"

"What has come to pass, young one?" Impaz asked, trying her best to stay calm for his sake.

He swallowed thickly. "Skyloft was attacked and now the Headmaster's dying. Zelda said it's the same sickness that she had…"

Her lips parted in alarm. "He has grown confident enough to attack the Sky Realm and harm Her Grace's loved ones," she murmured. "This is dire indeed…"

"C-Can you help him, Grannie? You did it before…"

Impaz bowed her head. "It was the power that dwells within Zelda that saved her life—I merely sped up her recovery. I am unable to help the one oh whom you speak. It is up to Zelda to find the one who harmed the Headmaster and find a cure."

"T-There's nothing you can do?"

Her heart twisted at his grief-stricken tone. "Return to your home and wait for Zelda's return," she instructed. "There is nothing we can do now but wait and pray."

Impaz opened her eyes as the Skyloftian's eyes clouded over, embracing him as the world came tumbling down around him. He clung to her tightly as he tried to process the priestess's words.

"No…" Groose whispered. "There must be something…"

But there wasn't.

It was all up to Zelda now.

* * *

~Zelda~

Eldin looks strangely serene in the Trial of Power. The volcano no longer groans and grumbles as it grows closer to erupting with each passing year, the lava silently bubbles nearby, and the overcast skies above only make the blue hues around me even brighter. Glancing around, I jump when a voice calls out to me.

_"Dominae,"_ Fi says. _"You stand now in Din's Silent Realm, where the Red Goddess shall test the limits of your power. In order to locate the final Sacred Flame as well as the Demon Lord, you must complete the challenges ahead."_ I nod. _"I await your return in the outside world, Mistress."_

Clenching my fists, I muster all the courage that I can. With the lingering effects of the Trial of Courage and the Trial of Wisdom in the back of my mind, I can only imagine how Din will choose to test me. Both Farore and Nayru have stretched me beyond what I thought my limits were, and with it have scarred me with images and words that will never leave me.

And I know that Din will do the same.

Is pain and suffering the only way to grow in the eyes of the Goddesses?

_Father_, I remind myself. _I'm here for Father—he is all that matters right now…_

Exhaling deeply, I force myself out of the protective circle and into the fire.

The same high-pitched wailing pierces my ears for a moment before a wave of whiteness slams into me. I flinch at its radiance, forcing myself to recover as fast as I can when my vision begins to clear, and a cacophony of sounds hit me.

I stand in the middle of a great plain, once grassy knolls in the distance and the grass under my feet dull and churned up from the footfalls of hundreds of soldiers and monsters. Blinking rapidly, it isn't long before I realise that I'm surrounded on every side by Knights, each and every one of them steadfast in their fight.

_The Great War…_

Zelda panics as the Knights' backs close in on her unintentionally, not used to so many people surrounding her. Hylia, however, has thrived on the battlefield so many times that she is unfazed. I try my best to channel her strength as I pick up a fallen sword from the mud caked ground and break through the formation of soldiers, battling my way through waves of darkness towards a large structure in the distance.

From the depths of Hylia's memories, I recognise it.

In the near distance is the Fortress where the first Bearer was imprisoned for those long gruelling years.

As monsters and soldiers collapse to the ground around me, my hair and dress—the same that the Goddess, or rather that I, wore in my memories—billowing out around me as I charge through the creatures of darkness around me and slaughter them without a moment of doubt.

I grunt when I collide with the grand oak doors, thankful that they haven't been barred shut in this Trial like the were in the Great War. The foyer of the Fortress is simple enough—built as a barracks rather than a palace—which means that there aren't many exits leading off into winding corridors.

Spotting the main stairway ahead of me leading onto the higher levels, I think of something.

_Maybe I can use my spells like I did in Skyloft._

Hoisting up the skirts of my dress with my free hand, I tighten my grasp around my sword and start towards the staircase; only to skid into a stop when the doors behind me slam shut.

My heart pounds against my chest as I turn to find at least twenty creatures standing in front of the entrance to the Fortress—some of them Bokoblins, others Stalfos.

Despite how far I've come, I won't be able to take them all on at once.

Not with a blade at least.

_"You will die today, Goddess,"_ one of the Stalfos hisses.

_Never._

"_Occido_!"

With a cry I unleash a wave of energy, causing the monsters to cry out as the pure light destroys them—their weapons clattering to the ground. Catching my breath, a small smile tugs at my lips as I turn and race towards the staircase, determined to finish this Trial as fast as I can so I can return to my true task.

I glance back when I hear armour clanking in the distance, lips parting in surprise as abnormally tall creatures break into the foyer chamber—covered head to toe in thick black armour. Although I've never seen such monsters before, from the way that they instantly lock their gazes on me and flashes of Hylia's memories to help, I know that they are no friend.

And with three of them coming after me, I flee in a moment of weakness.

They charge after me as I make my way up the steps, making sure that I don't tumble and fall into their grasp. My heart hammers against my chest as the stairs continue on for what feels like forever, my grip on my blade tighter than ever as I go.

I refuse to look back, but I can feel them growing closer by the second.

With Hylia's memories to help me, I make my way through the Fortress until I a large chamber. It's rather empty and seems to be some sort of storage room—only filled partially with weapons and provisions—however my heart sinks when the only exit is blocked by a wall of rubble.

I'm trapped.

The sound of the armoured creatures causes me to spin around with a gasp, realising that I have no choice but to fight them. Taking a deep breath, I raise my sword in one hand and flex my other hand ready for whatever spells I need. The three drop into battle stances, two of them taking out claymores whilst the other pulls out a crossbow.

I keep a close eye on the knight with the crossbow whilst the other two leap forwards. I manage to parry one and duck beneath the other's swing. With a yell I send a wave of energy towards one of the knights holding a blade, raising a shield briefly to block the incoming attacks from the other one.

Before the other one can join the battle, I destroy part of the ceiling and let the rubble fall onto the monster—killing it near instantly.

With a moment to breathe, I shove away the other knight so I can have more room to work with, holding my blade up to one and my hand to the other. But as sword-wielding knight moves to attack, I realise its plan far too late.

The monster holding the crossbow finally leaps into the fray, shooting a bolt towards me as the other creature attacks. With the speed of the arrow, I have no time to raise a shield, so I duck down from the bolt, only for the other knight to follow me and go to slash at my chest.

Even though I hold up my sword, the monster comes at me with so much strength that its knocked clear of my hand in one swipe.

The bolt sails into the wall behind me as I begin to back pedal in fear, holding up my hands shakily as the two stalk towards me victoriously. Biting my lip, I try my best to figure out what to do. I can feel my strength dwindling with every spell that I use, and with no weapon in my hand any other attack seems useless.

My heart leaps into my throat when my back hits the wall.

_I'm running out of time…_

Even though my strength is weakening with each passing moment, I have to take that risk.

Bowing my head deeply, I conjure up the remaining power that I have—doing my best to ignore the knights as they go to attack me. Clasping my hands together, I focus deep within myself just like Hylia had done in Skyloft and imagine our combined power coursing through my veins.

I turn my head to meet the blade sailing towards me, my expression stoic as I whisper, "_Occido_…"

My world is awash with alabaster light, and with it my strength finally fades into nothingness. I slump against the floor as the spell utterly destroys the two knights, a smile creasing my face as I place my hands against the cool stone and force myself to push myself up partially.

I blink a few times in confusion when the light doesn't disappear after a moment, and in one final flash of white the ground beneath me shifts into a familiar plain of muddy grass

I can only see so far into the distance, but even then there's no one here—no people, no bodies, no weapons, no flags—just me. The sky is overcast, as if a storm is ready to appear, and within moments I'm right in my assumption. My hair clings to my face as rain begin to fall, my clothes weighed down by the icy sheets.

The Goddess Sword lies on the ground beside me, and my stomach drops when I see someone standing behind me in the reflection of the magnificent blade.

_Him…_

His tall, imposing figure stands tall above me—dark scales rippling and shifting across his body—whilst his fiery hair is unfazed by the rain. Black garments that hanging from his waist are trimmed with golden designs, and his eyes are terrifying pools of orange that Hylia will never, ever forget.

The eyes of the Demon King.

He observes me with a smirk, lodging his large onyx blade into the earth as he finally addresses me—I don't dare to move.

_"You continue to defy me despite the death and decay around you, Zelda."_

I raise my head, and I resist the urge to throw up at the sight of hundreds of bodies surrounding the two of us.

Soldiers who fought in the Great War.

Generals that Hylia conversed with about protecting the innocents.

The Sheikah.

The first Bearer.

The newest Bearer.

Those who died in the attack on Skyloft.

Families.

Friends.

Loved ones.

_"You abandoned them. You allowed them to suffer. Their blood will forever stain your hands."_

Before I can react in any way, the voices belonging to the empty shells around me begin to moan in pain, sob in fear, and scream for mercy—and there's nothing I can do but listen.

I'm powerless.

_"You killed me!"_

_"You let my family die!"_

_"My son is dead because of you!"_

_"My home isn't safe anymore because of you!"_

_"I'm walking into the slaughter for you!"_

_"We aren't your puppets!"_

_"Why are you letting us suffer like this?! Your own Father..."_

A chocked sob escapes me as I cover my mouth and close my eyes. They're right, they're all right. No matter how much I try and save them, everything that I'm doing—everything I've done—has caused someone to suffer. People are dead because of me, people are dying because of me, people are in fear because of me, people are homeless because of me.

Because of me.

Because of me…

_"But their suffering can end."_ I open my eyes when someone takes my chin into their own, forcing me to look at them. The Demon King studies me with no emotion, waiting for me to do anything—but I can't, not with their screams ringing in my ears. _"Give yourself to me, and your people shall be spared. Give them the mercy they cry out for."_

For one terrifying moment, I consider the offer.

But then another voice whispers into my ear.

"_What is power?_" I say nothing. "_Does people pertain to the strength of the body? Does it reflect someone's stamina?_"

_Of course_, I think to myself. _But I'm not strong. I don't have that kind of power._

The voice chuckles softly. "_Perhaps you do not. But perhaps your power is found in the strength of your Soul, the strength of your mind, and the strength of your will and resolve. Will you give into the darkness for the sake of your people, or will you defy the darkness with your light and save them nonetheless?_"

I blink.

I always knew that I wouldn't be the strongest woman, but I would still persist to try and push myself to my limit. And even though I'm still not the strongest woman, the trials I've faced and the tests that I've overcome have strengthened me in ways I never realised until now.

Because no matter what happens to my body or to my mind, I will still always resolve to protect Link—my friend, my love, my partner—and that will never change.

Perhaps I don't look the strongest at first glance.

But there's a strength in me that you can't see—and that's where my true power lies.

The Demon King watches me as I press myself into a standing position, bringing the Goddess Sword with me. Breathing deeply, I meet his gaze evenly and stare him down.

"You can try and destroy this world," I say. "You can harm the people I love and send as many of your underlings out to kill me as much as you want. But the people of this world and I will _never_ give in to you! _Never_!"

His mouth twists into a scowl, but before he can turn the voices against me once more, the bodies disappear into the mist and their spirits stand behind me—united as one against the Demon King.

_"You united us..."_

_"You protected us..."_

_"You are going into danger for me and the first Bearer."_

_"You are putting yourself on the line for your own Father... I am proud of you."_

I raise the Goddess Sword skyward. "I will never stop. I will never give up this fight. And I will continue fighting until you finally suffer as you have made so many suffer!"

As I unleash the blade's holy power, my world becomes awash in white once again. The Goddess Sword is engulfed with a red light before disappearing completely—in its place hovers the crimson flower bud that I've been striving for.

I smile as I take it into my grasp, the grass parting beneath me to reveal the protective circle that I began in—transporting me back to the real world and bringing me one step closer to ending all of this.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes, tilting my head upward to face the dusty clouds as they lazily float across the orange sky. Sunset isn't far away, and despite my joy over completing the Trial of Power, I know that there's little time to enjoy such a victory when I'm losing time.

Opening my hand, the bud pulsates in time with my heartbeat in my palm. Fi appears in my field of vision after a few moments, and I smile at her presence.

"Welcome back, Mistress," she greets. "You have completed the Trial of Power, and with it have gained another Sacred Gift from the Goddesses. However, with only an hour remaining before the sun sets, I suggest that you find a safe place to rest for the night away from hostile beings."

I almost laugh at her words. "Thank you, Fi, but I can't stop now—I'm going to work through the night."

She moves to object, only to stop herself when the bud in my hand opens up to reveal a pair of red earrings shaped like flames. "These are Fireshield Earrings, Dominae," Fi clarifies. "These items have been enchanted to protect the wearer from high temperatures that they would normally perish in."

_These will help me reach the deepest parts of the Volcano_, I realise as I slip them through my ears—glad that I had my ears pierced as a child. _Then I can find the Sacred Flame… and him…_

The thought of facing him in such dire circumstances terrifies me, especially when I know that my emotions could end up getting the better of me. But I have to stay strong and focus on the outcome rather than the variables—if I don't then I'm certain to fail.

_I can't lose anyone else to this Mission…_

"I understand your desire to press on, Mistress, however you still have—"

"I know I have time," I cut in. "But every minute I waste, Father is up there suffering. I know how it feels for your body to be giving up on you and for the agony to feel unbearable, and I can't let him feel that for as long as possible. I have to save him, Fi. You have to understand…"

Fi bows her head, trying her best to understand these emotions that she doesn't possess. "Very well," she says finally before returning to the Goddess White Sword.

For a moment, I feel guilty for what I said. She wasn't created with the emotions that humans have, only the purpose to complete her creator's Mission and guide me towards that end in the most efficient way possible. But I know that I can't stop now, and I'll try and make her understand in whatever way I can.

Turning towards the rest of Eldin Volcano ahead of me, I take a deep breath and begin to make my way towards the summit.

_Let's begin…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The lyrics to Din's Power were altered to fit the story more. But, like the other songs, the original song belongs solely to OoTFreak1.


	33. Deal

_"So many doors, how did you choose?_  
So much to gain, so much to lose.  
So many things got in your way.  
No time today.  
No time today."

~Alice's Theme, Danny Elfman~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 33: Deal

"Mistress Zelda, I have a status report," says Fi as I continue to adjust to the heat. "We are now at the crater at the peak of Eldin Volcano, commonly known as the Volcano Summit. I am detecting extremely high temperatures in the area; however, your Fireshield Earrings will sustain your life to allow extended periods of exploration."

My hand subconsciously moves towards my ear, fingering the earrings as they hum against my fingertips. Despite being one of the Sacred Gifts from the Goddesses, I was still reluctant to travel close to the summit of Eldin Volcano in case they didn't work for some reason.

But my task forced me to, and fortunately they're working just fine.

The walls of the cavern glow with lava as it trickles down into the pools nearby. In a place that would most likely kill me within moments, I can only feel a mere sweat slivering down my spine. It may be uncomfortable, but at least I'm alive. Slowly drawing the Goddess White Sword, I start to investigate the area.

To my left is a sloped piece of terrain filled with sand, much like the other parts of the Eldin Province, while there are mere sets of platforms to my right that go to the exact same place. There is another tunnel to the far right, however I find nothing but lava in that area and creatures which thrive in the lava that Fi dubs "Cursed Spumes."

Nevertheless, I take the right path that is simply platforms, continuing onward despite my fatigue.

True to my word, I worked through the night to reach here. I ran into the same pair of Mogmas that I had met when I first came to Eldin Volcano so long ago, and despite them insisting that they could direct me to a safe area to sleep, I had to decline. I may be working on a few hours of sleep, but that doesn't matter.

It can't matter.

The pathway ends and drops down into a slightly more open area, where pillars of rock outline the cavern and support the walls with ease. I hop down and land in a deep crouch, pushing myself up with my free hand. To my left seems to be another pool of lava and what would have been no way across, if not for the clearly manmade bridge crafted from rock.

No one else could survive in here.

Other than _him_.

I groan and rub my face, scared of what's to come and how quickly I'm going to have to face it all. I place a foot on the bridge to test it, quickly rushing over the bridge when it takes my weight well enough.

Following Fi's instructions, I go straight ahead to find a spring, taking a brief moment to hydrate myself before pressing onward. The wave of heat hits me again, and the strain it has on me—despite the potent effect of the Fireshield Earrings—is starting to weigh heavy on my shoulders. I wipe my brow and lick my lips.

_Just keep going. Just keep going…_

Thankfully, when I head through the next tunnel, I emerge in a more open area—one far cooler and bearable than in the Volcano Summit. The ground beneath me is tiled with various colours, although it seems that nature is still trying its best to reclaim the area once and for all. My boots click against the tiles as I jog on through, my lips parting in surprise as the space opens out into a large area.

The ground is adorned with blue and orange tiles, though these ones haven't been touched by nature—only some dust in the air. Large iron fences block me from going anywhere else but towards the strange structure up ahead.

It seems bigger than the Fortress from the Great War, tall turrets reaching high into the sky and its spires almost touch the clouds. Flame designs tower high above the entryway into the strange building, blue tiles highlighting the entrance against the pale red brick of the entire structure.

It's truly a beautiful sight.

_The Sacred Flame must be in there_, I conclude. _But that means he is too…_

Taking no time to delay, I break out into another jog and rush towards the entrance, ignoring the waves of heat and ash that hit me as I make my way down the steps and into the building.

Once I reach the bottom of the staircase, my lips part in awe. No part of the building is covered from above compared to the Skyview Temple and the Earth Temple, allowing the morning sunlight to light up the entire area beautifully. I take a hesitant step forwards, surprised at the presence of such a stunning place in the middle of such violent terrain.

Rocky walls slope downward on either side, supporting various chimney-like structures ahead. In comparison to the other Temples, this one doesn't seem to be filled with puzzles or winding corridors, but one grand bridge adorned with blue and orange tiles. The bridge crosses over a sea of magma beneath, leading over to what seems to be the main chamber of worship on the other side.

_Who travelled through such a place to worship?_

Whoever they were clearly loved who they were worshipping. The main chamber in the distance is decorated with a large golden dome and feather designs sprouting out from the top of it. With so many grand decorations tucked away within the depths of the volcano, more and more questions start to fly around in my mind.

"This is the Fire Sanctuary, Mistress," Fi reports from within the Goddess White Sword. "This Temple used to be a shrine to the Red Goddess Din by an unknown tribe, but over the generations it has been abandoned and infested with various monsters. Although your sustainability to this current location is seventy five percent, I must advise you to remain cautious."

I nod and the Goddess White Sword goes dull once more. Eyeing up the steps leading onto the bridge, my gut is suddenly filled with anxiety.

_This is too easy_, I think. _The other paths to the Sacred Flames have been filled with battles and monsters—the Goddesses test me until I finally find the Flame. Something isn't right…_

"Fi," I breathe. "Is… is he nearby?"

"I do sense the presence of the Demon Lord in the vicinity, Dominae," she replies almost immediately. "My calculations predict that he is located in the structure ahead."

I swallow thickly.

_This is it. Don't lose your nerve now._

I descend the steps and make my way onto the bridge, bringing out my Harp as I scan the area. Despite what Fi said, there aren't any monsters on the bridge or hiding. I assumed that there would be archers or even just a few monsters around to protect their leader from me.

But there's nothing.

Just silence.

_It's a trap, isn't it?_

I slow into a stop in the middle of the bridge, standing on top of a tiled design of the sun. I slowly turn around in place, wafting away dust and ash as I go. He knows I'm here, there's no doubt about that, but why would he simply wait for me to reach him? Surely, he'd want to stall me?

_Just what is he planning?_

Then, finally, something happens.

Darkness plumes up from the ground, and with it comes numerous Red, Green, and Blue Bokoblins—glowing with some sort of enchantment that protects them from the heat, most likely. I ready my blade, surprised when they continue to appear all over the bridge. I spin around on the spot, my heart beginning to pound against my chest as I realise just how many monsters there are.

I could defeat most of them with my spells, but I need to save my strength. I can't waste it on mere monsters when their leader is on the other side of the bridge.

I almost drop the Goddess White Sword when they all produce bombs from their pouches—the fuses lighting instantly.

"Goddesses…"

In an instant they explode, the bridge beneath me gives way, and my vision goes dark.

* * *

I burst back into consciousness so suddenly that I bolt upright and cough harshly from the thick air. As my vision begins to clear, I find myself in a gloomy corridor with a wall behind me. Unsure of how I got here, I push myself onto my knees in confusion. The walls are painted with similar flames designs, so I know I'm in the Fire Sanctuary still, but where I have no idea.

In a spark of familiar light, Fi appears from the Goddess White Sword. "F-Fi," I stammer. "What happened?"

"After the bridge collapsed, you lost consciousness," she explains. "You were transported into the lower sections of the Fire Sanctuary by an unknown force, however I surmise that—"

"It was him, wasn't it?" I cut in, to which she nods.

"From my analysis of the force, my assumptions lean towards the power of the Demon Lord."

I bow my head, perplexed. The bridge was merely a trap to weaken me and steer me away from him, but why would he then transport me away from the harm that he created in the first place?

_He needs me alive_, I think to myself. _That's the only reason. I'm the only one who knows where Link is, and as much as I'm a thorn in his side, he still needs me—just weakened enough so I can lose against him and "give in."_

_"Give yourself to me, and your people shall be spared."_

I shake the memory from my mind as Fi returns to the Goddess White Sword. Despite my world still spinning slightly, I use the wall as a support as I come back onto my feet—picking up my Harp from the ground and slowly making my way forward. The tunnel is cool despite its location, but I take all the comfort I can before I return to the heat.

The tunnel soon opens out into a tower, steps spiralling upward around the edge of the room—vines clinging to the walls. The cries of Keese echo between the stone walls, the sound of flapping wings growing louder as I begin to climb the steps and make my presence known.

Batting away the Keese, I take a few breaks to sag against the wall. Not too much time must have passed since the bridge collapsed if I'm still feeling weak from the explosion, but I can feel in my gut that time has been wasted. Irritation grows in my stomach, but not at myself, rather the man who caused all of this.

Yet as I continue up the steps, the path suddenly crumbles away.

I cry out and jump over the gap created, only to find that the other steps have broken off too. Catching my breath, I sheathe the Goddess White Sword and call out for Fi—unsure of how to reach the top of the tower with no staircase. The hilt of the sword glows brightly as her voice reflects around the chamber.

"Upon my analysis of the tower's structure, I hypothesise that your Clawshots will be able to aid you up the tower via the vines," she says, then, "However in order to reach the top of the tower, you will need to use the walls to climb as well." My shoulders slump forward at the thought of having to climb up such a weak structure.

_But it's the only way_, I remind myself. I cast my eyes up to the exit at the top of the tower. _He's waiting, after all…_

Putting my Harp away, I begin to test the bricks that poke out from the wall to help me cross the gaps in the stairwell. They seem to support my foot well enough, although I can't seem to quell the fear rising within me. If I don't do this, I'll be trapped down here for Goddess knows how long—and it isn't like I have time to spare.

I shake my head and force my quaking hand to grab a gap in the wall where a torch would have been situated. My heart pounds against my ribs as I leave the steps behind and start to climb across the wall, some of the bricks breaking away as soon as I touch them and scaring the living daylights out of me as sweat starts to drip down my face.

I keep going until I finally reach the next set of steps that haven't fallen away, glad that I can start using my Clawshots instead of climbing. Using the vines for support, I start to make my way up the tower far faster than I would if I was climbing—and despite how new these pieces of equipment are, I feel safer using them than relying on the walls of this place.

A few Keese manage to scratch at my face as I shoot at the vines, and without a weapon in my hand there's little I can do. Using my Clawshots to reach a wall of vines beside the exit, I slump to my knees when I finally touch down on solid ground again and rest against the wall to catch my breath.

_I did it…_

Forcing myself back onto my feet, I put away the Clawshots and draw the Goddess White Sword, making my way through an archway decorated with yellow tiles shaped like the sun. It takes a moment to readjust to the light, and I soon realise that I'm finally on the other side of the bridge.

I make my way across a pathway adorned with blue tiles, one that the chimneys that I saw earlier obscured from my view before. I take a moment to glance over at the utterly destroyed bridge, frowning at the remains.

He killed all of those monsters just to stall and weaken me—they may just have been monsters, but it just proves how careless he is when it comes to the lives of others.

Sighing deeply, I turn towards the stairway ahead leading towards the golden domed building ahead, large crimson doors looming in the distance. I carefully make my way up the steps, my stomach twisting when I see the door is partially ajar—he's right where he wants me, and I let him do so.

But his games don't matter to me.

All that matters is saving Father, and the cure is in that room.

I guess it just doesn't change the fact that I don't like this one bit.

"I can sense your confidence decreasing, Mistress," Fi observes from within the Goddess White Sword. "With your physical health currently weakened after the explosion, please recall that the power of Nayru's Flame has bestowed me with the ability to aid you in battle."

I nod slowly, trying my best to listen to her words instead of the growing panic in my mind. What if I can't get the cure? What if the cure doesn't exist or I end up in captivity? Too many questions and so few answers swirl around my mind as I force my shaky hand up towards the doors.

_"Will you give into the darkness for the sake of your people, or will you defy the darkness with your light and save them nonetheless?_"

_I won't give _in, I tell myself. _I will save them._

Breathing deeply, I steel myself and step inside with nothing but my dwindling strength and resolve to save those I love.

Most of the chamber inside is dark other than a small fraction of light that filters in through a small circular window above me. In the middle of the floor is a large sun design, and on the wall opposite is a doorway and something painted onto the wall above it that I can't quite see.

My heart leaps into my throat when I see a familiar figure turned away from me a few feet ahead, and my grip on the Goddess White Sword tightens instinctively until my knuckles are white.

"Ghirahim," I growl. "Your games end here."

He turns to me with a smug grin, holding the same Bird Statuette that Link had crafted for the Wing Ceremony. "It's a shame that I could only find this from the wreckage of that little sky island," he remarks simply, completely ignoring my words. "I wonder who made such a flimsy thing."

"You know who made it," I retort. "And you know why I'm here."

He chuckles. "Oh, I do? So bold to make such assumptions, Your Grace." He gestures to the paintings behind him. "I was merely searching for—"

"You destroyed my home, killed innocent people, and now my Father's life is on the line," I cut in without hesitation, my confidence fuelled by my hatred and covering up my shaky hands. "I'm not here to listen to you gloat over what you've done. I'm here to cut a deal with you, and you're going to agree to it."

His smile only grows at my words as he places his hand on his hip. "My, my, you've certainly grown a backbone, haven't you?" I growl, to which he holds up the Statuette in a mock peace offering. "I assumed you would come here sooner or later making such demands, after all."

"Which is why you tried to kill me, only to save my life," I say sarcastically.

"I have no idea what you're blabbering on about," he replies with mock irritation, but I can see the glint of mirth in his eyes. He tosses the Statuette backwards—using some form of magic to make it land on the ledge below the painting—before taking a step towards me. "Now, as it so happens, I have a proposition of my own to make."

Remembering what happened when he did the same thing in the depths of the Earth Temple, I brace myself for the worse.

"I've been searching everywhere for any hint towards the boy's location," he continues without hesitation, and I force myself to stand straight and firm as he makes his way towards me. "But when I thought that all was lost, I was blessed with the information that I required!"

"_Blessed_," I scoff. "How dare you use such a word."

He says nothing in response, circling me as he carries on. I try my best to stay calm, keeping myself from lashing out too early. Gesturing to the paintings, I finally manage to see what's been depicted on the wall—and heart twists at the sight of it.

Two Gates of Time—one in the desert and another in a forest.

He knows about the Gate of Time.

He seems to notice my skin going pale, because he stops beside me and studies drawings with me. "Exquisite, aren't they? With one Gate of Time thoroughly destroyed by that Sheikah worm, I was sure that any links to the past were cut off completely." He grins. "But with this painting, the scales have now been tipped in my favour!"

"You'd still need to find it," I say, hoping to keep any nerves out of my voice. "If it still exists, of course."

He tuts and simply says, "From your reaction, it seems safe enough to assume that the Gate exists, Your Grace, and you know exactly where it is."

My gut drops.

"I know of its existence, but not where it is," I lie as best I can.

"Don't play coy with me," the Demon Lord reprimands. "You created the Gates. I'm sure the memory is floating somewhere in that little head of yours, and I'm positive that I can drag it out of you."

Ghirahim begins to step towards me, and before I can think about it, I'm moving backwards. I remember what he did to Link in the Earth Spring to make it submit, and I can only dare to imagine the lengths he would go to in order to get the information out of me.

My back hits the wall next to the door, and in a moment of fear I say suddenly, "Fight me." He raises a brow, prompting me to continue. "You have the cure for my Father, and I supposedly have the information that you need. Whoever wins in a simple battle gets what they want. Seems fair enough, right?"

_Why did you say that?!_ I scold myself. _You're already weak enough—how can you win in a fight against him?_

He says nothing.

In a moment of confidence, I add, "Or are you too afraid to fight a Goddess?"

The Demon Lord's eyes narrow for a moment, his lips turning down into a snarl—and I know that he's taken my bait. "Very well, Your Grace. If you somehow manage to best me, then I shall help you. But when I win, I shall delight in your screams as I break you apart and pluck the location of the Gate of Time from that little head of yours."

I swallow thickly at the mental images running through my mind, though I try my best to ignore them as we return to the middle of the room, lowering ourselves into battle stances as he brings two onyx blades into his hand.

I steel myself.

Ghirahim is the first to attack, of course, and I quickly side step out of the way of his attack. I keep on the defensive as he grows more and more confident, but with the lingering effects of my climb up the tower and the explosion on the bridge, he manages to catch my arm when I dodge too slowly.

"Can you feel it?" Ghirahim remarks as I hiss in pain. "The Thread of Fate is starting to be soaked with your blood, Your Grace."

I try and ignore him, but I can't.

I'm too busy noticing just how many diamond shapes cover his body and clothing.

_The Thread of Fate..._

Then it hits me as I force myself to clash with him.

The diamonds aren't mere decorations—they're symbols. The Thread of Fate is the path that the light and the darkness take, and how they clash and drift apart over the fabric of time—it can symbolise Ghirahim and Link, the Demon King and the Goddess, anyone that is a dark of the Goddess's Mission.

Taking the Bearers and the Demon Lord as an example, the base of the diamond is where the light and darkness first clashed—for them, it was during the Great War. By the end of the battle, the first Bearer died and the Demon King was sealed away—and so the Demon Lord and the first Bearer were split apart by time and circumstances, which creates the bottom V shape of the diamond.

With the end of the Wing Ceremony, Ghirahim finally pursued Link and tracked him down to the Skyview Temple—to which the darkness and light finally clashed once again, which completes the top of the diamond shape. With every clash, more and more diamonds are sewn by the Thread of Fate.

_It all makes sense now…_

With a cry I force him away and manage to slice his leg with the tip of the Goddess White Sword, though it barely marks him. He chuckles at my sudden burst of emotion, and we fall into a pattern of parrying one another's attacks—me growing more and more tired with every block and him as strong as ever.

"I suppose your persistence should—" Ghirahim starts to remark, only to be cut off when I finally manage to slash the Goddess White Sword across his chest and through one of the mange diamond designs there. He hisses in annoyance and knocks me away, and I can't help but smile as I catch my breath.

"You were saying?" I can't help but taunt.

His eyes narrow into thin slits, and he bursts into a fit of constant attacks that I barely have the time to block with my Harp. My sword arm starts to numb over at the constant parrying, and before I know it I'm back against the wall again—one of his blades hovering over my neck whilst the other one is high above, waiting to attack.

"Your constant attempts to keep me from the boy are feeble at best," he murmurs, eyes deep pools of blackness. I breathe heavily as I catch my breath, readying my sword to attack. "You are destined to lose, Your Grace. You are destined to watch your world burn and your loved ones suffer at mine and my Master's hands. To think that you can alter the Thread of Fate is laughable."

"You're deluded," I spit.

He laughs in my face but says nothing, and I take my chance to attack. And yet, as I swing my sword up he immediately counters it at a speed no ordinary man has. With his second sword, Ghirahim slices through the back of my hand deeply—and I can't stop my hand from dropping the sword out of reflex.

"Cries are melodic, but there's something even better," he whispers. "_Screams_."

He wrenches the Harp out of my hand and grabs my left wrist, snapping it back into such an abnormal position that I can feel the bones cracking under the pressure. I scream as waves upon waves of agony shoot through my arm, even more so when he tosses me back towards the middle of the room with the same arm.

My world goes black for a moment when I collide with the floor, and when my vision returns it's filled with tears. The pain keeps me paralysed on the ground, and with no weapon or means of protection I lie there listlessly as his footsteps grow closer to my prone form.

He forces me onto my back with the flat side of his blade, using the tip to find my eyes. My lip quivers in pain. "The Great Goddess has been brought to her knees," he calls out proudly, then, "I wonder how many more of those beautiful screams I can tear out of you before I finally retrieve the boy's location from your memories…"

Despite my best efforts, I'm too weak to hold back my tears as he finally releases my chin and lets me fall back against the ground. Over on the other side of the room, the Goddess White Sword lies there—taunting me. But I can't reach it, and I don't have the strength to fight anymore.

_I don't… but she does…_

_"With your physical health currently weakened after the explosion, please recall that the power of Nayru's Flame has bestowed me with the ability to aid you in battle."_

Resting my head against the ground, the sun design cracked in two from the strength of my collision with it, I mumble into the air, "F-Fi…"

I hold my breath as I feel dark spots eating at the edge of my vision, praying that she understands and helps me. As much as I don't want to give up so easily, the pain is just too much to bear. And if she can help to turn the tide of battle, then I'll still be able to save Father and keep Link safe for just a little bit longer.

A burst of light forces my eyes open, and I crane my neck up to see the spirit of the Goddess White Sword has appeared without delay. Floating tall before me, two arms have appeared from beneath her wings and hold a pair of silver rapiers—both of which are aimed at the Demon Lord.

Ghirahim is silent for a moment, then bows mockingly towards her—his chin resting against the tips of her blades. "So, you've finally decided to leap into the fray after witnessing how weak your petty creator is, hmm? I'm flattered, truly!"

"I am completely loyal to the Goddess, Ghirahim, and that shall never change," she retorts sternly as he rises from his bow. "I am merely fulfilling my duty to her."

With incredible speed and ferocity, Fi shoves him back a few paces and stabs forwards—piercing his shoulder with one blade and his sternum with the other. He manages to slash against her stomach, but it does nothing to harm her. Using her foot to free her enemy from her blades, the two leap at each other and begin to fight.

Cradling my arm, I push myself up onto my knees with a choked sob and dig through my bag for anything that may help. I tear away a piece of bandage from the roll with my teeth and wrap it around my hand—tucking it into place rather than knotting it.

Thankfully there are still the Potions that Groose and I bought before setting out for Lanayru, so I tear the cork off of a Stamina Potion with my teeth and drink it thirstily—sighing in relief when it starts to numb the pain in my arm and restore some of my strength. Shoving the empty bottle into my bag, I force myself onto my feet and ignore my spinning vision as I go to retrieve the Goddess White Sword.

As the Potion's effects start to properly kick in, I place my Harp into my bag and spin around, rushing back into the fight as best I can with my other arm hanging limply at my side. I manage to stumble over to their fight, and they stop to watch me.

"So you decided to muster an ounce of power, hmm?" Ghirahim taunts.

"You deserve to endure every ounce of pain that you've inflicted upon all of the innocent people of this world," I say as I storm towards him. "I may not be the strongest person or the most courageous, but I know that I won't stop until everyone is safe from your wrath and that you eternally suffer for what you've done."

He laughs at me, only for his laugh to turn into a choke when I stab him through the chest with so much strength that the tip of the Goddess White Sword is wedged into the wall.

His lips twist into a snarl as he lashes out at me, but he can't move from the wall and Fi protects me from the attack. "Enough of this… this _foolishness_!" Ghirahim yells, tugging the sword free from his chest and gestures his sword towards me. "You may be the Goddess Reborn, but you are nothing but a mortal—a mortal _child_! Remember this day as the time when you awakened a wrath that will drag you into the depths of the darkness!"

"You lost, Ghirahim," I snap at him. "Now give me the cure that will save my Father and leave with whatever dignity you have left."

He stares at me for a moment.

Then he chuckles.

Then he begins to cackle.

I glance up at Fi, but she merely watches the Demon Lord as he loses himself in a fit of madness for a moment. After a while he finally manages to calm himself, chuckling as he speaks.

"I never thought that a Goddess could be so brainless!"

_What?_

"We had a deal, Ghirahim!" I yell. "Be true to your word!"

"Oh, I will be, Your Grace," he says in a low tone. "True to my word, I will help you…"

"Now—"

Transporting the Bird Statuette into his hand, he shoves it into my face and crushes it in his hand; letting the chunks tumble onto the tiled ground beneath us. "Everything you love and hold dear will _die_, Your Grace! Then, and only then, will you understand what true pain is—and what happens in a war!"

My lips part. "Give me the cure!"

He beams at me. "When did I ever say that I would give you the cure?"

For a moment, the ground beneath me falls away.

_He's right…_

_"If you somehow manage to best me, then I shall help you."_

He never said that he'd give me the cure—only that he would "help me," not Father.

"I've been true to my word, have I not? I helped you, not that old fool. Haven't I helped you to realise what the pain of war is? Do you finally understand?"

"No…" I breathe. "No, you…"

He simply smirks at me. "Oh, Your Grace, you've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

And in one fluid movement, he's gone.

_No… no it's not true… this isn't happening…_

But it is.

This is real.

I failed.

I _failed_…

My scream echoes around the chamber as I slump onto my knees, pain seeping back into my system as sobs wrack my body. There's a whirlwind of emotions soaring through me—anger, fear, grief, hatred—and there's nothing I can do but be lost into the torrent for a while; unsure of what else to do as the world falls down around me.

_Father… I'm so sorry…_

He's going to die because of me—because of my failure.

He's going to die because I made a deal that played straight into a trap.

He's going to _die_.

I can feel Fi wrapping bandages around my arm and then over my shoulder to support it, but I can't muster the energy to thank her as she sheathes the Goddess White Sword for me.

"Come, Zelda," she says, and I look at her in surprise when she uses my name. "I detect the presence of the Sacred Flame in the next room."

I nod numbly and allow her to help me back onto my feet, clinging to her smooth arms as I stumble towards the doorway. I barely register making my way through the door and into a room decorated similarly to where Farore's Flame was in the Ancient Cistern—all that I can hear in my head is one word over and over again.

_Failure._

_Failure._

_Failure!_

I activate the crest at the end of the room, my expression emotionless as the final Sacred Flame is lit—its crimson light flooding into the chamber. I raise the Goddess White Sword and let Fi direct the flames toward the blade, struggling to keep it up with just one hand.

All of this pain and suffering for three Flames, and it isn't even over yet.

The hilt of the sword is transformed into a beautiful purple, a yellow gemstone shining against the light of the Sacred Flame. The blade itself is longer than ever before, and the handle is decorated with hints of green. Somewhere, deep in my mind, is one of Hylia's memories just waiting to be awakened—but in my current state I can't even do that.

"What you hold there is known as the Master Sword, Dominae," says Fi. "This sacred blade is enchanted with a holy light that Demons revile. With the Master Sword's power, I believe that you will be able to complete the task given to you by the priestess."

I nod, knowing that she can't say anything else in case the Demon Lord is lingering.

"Can you return me to the Sky Realm from here, Fi?" I mumble, my voice nothing but a weak croak.

"Indeed, Mistress."

Upon sheathing the Master Sword, I wrap my uninjured arm around my waist as Fi transports me back to the Sky Realm. Compared to when I first left the Surface in such a way, I barely register the sudden change in location as I land firmly on Crimson's back. The sky is just as grey as when I left it, and I simply stare at the floating island in the distance with tears running down my cheeks.

_I can't do this…_

I shake my head.

_I have to. I have to face what I caused…_

Fortunately or not, the ride back to Skyloft takes little time, and as soon as Crimson touches down on the second floor of the Knight Academy I leap off of his back and slam into the nearby doors. Several islanders and students snap their heads up as I race through the corridor, ignoring them completely as I burst into Father's Office.

The Instructors are still here, tending to Father as much as they can, stepping away form him as I run towards him and fall to my knees.

"M-My dear…"

"I-I'm sorry, Father," I sob as I take his hand into mine. "I-I couldn't… I couldn't d-do it…"

He says nothing, most likely too weak to, as he opens his arms out for an embrace. I dive into his arms and sob as I let his warmth envelop me. I know that I have to say goodbye, especially with what little time he has left, but I can't lose him—I can't say goodbye to him.

_I don't want to lose you too…_

I'm not sure how long we sit there for, but when we pull apart we still stay close to one another for the next few moments. The Instructors leave us be, and we pass the time simply being in one another's presences and talking in hushed tones—trying our best to reminiscence on better times.

"You'll be alright," Father whispers, stroking my hair gently. "I-I know you will…"

"I'm sorry," I sob. "I'm so sorry…"

"My dear… oh, my dear," he rasps, holding back a cough. "You did everything… you could…"

_But I still failed…_

"I'm going to sleep now, my dear," he murmurs, pulling my face closer so he can plant a kiss on my forehead. "I love you, my dear… to the ends of the Surface… a-and beyond…"

I squeeze his hands tightly. "I-I love you too, Father. Wake up soon…"

He smiles.

Then his eyes slip shut, and his chest goes still.

_No…_

"F-Father?"

I squeeze his hand again.

"Father… wake up…"

I'm frozen.

_No… it's not true…_

"Father!"

The Instructors rush inside at the commotion, but they don't do anything as they realise what's happened.

"No, Father please! Please wake up!"

Tears well up in my eyes.

"Don't leave me!"

But he has.

And it's all my fault.

"N-No…"

The world falls apart around me, and my screams of grief silence Skyloft for the rest of the night.


	34. Broken

_"If I could only be with you once more,_   
_And hold you tightly to my heart._   
_We could walk this road together,_   
_And never, ever be apart._ _"_

~Pieces of a Broken Heart, Ni No Kuni~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 34: Broken

~Interlude~

Karane watched with nervous anticipation as Henya softly shut the door of Link's room behind her. Her expression became desperate as she locked eyes with the caretaker, who merely shook her head lightly. Her heart sank, knowing that she should have seen it coming a mile away—she just wanted her best friend to eat _something_.

"Nothing," Henya confirmed. "She isn't rocking in the corner anymore, but she still won't eat a thing." Karane lowered her head. "Poor girl," the caretaker murmured after a moment. "To lose her Mother and now her Father…"

Overcome with sadness, Henya quickly excused herself and left Karane alone. Two days had gone by since the Headmaster's passing, and the island was still deathly silent. It supposedly took both of the Instructors to pry Zelda away from her Father's side, and even then, they couldn't console her in any way possible.

After hours of sobbing and crying out, she finally allowed the Instructors to take her out of the Office—shaking like a leaf as they tried to take her into her room. The sight of the painting on the wall was enough to send her back into a torrent of grief, and so she ran to Link's room and didn't leave.

Ever since she had been curled up in Link's bedsheets, frozen in place and silently refusing food.

It was tearing Karane apart to see her friend suffer so much.

Even though Skyloft was silent, the people still tried their best to help in the reconstruction—many still had nowhere to live, after all. Nonetheless, they had collectively decided to hold a funeral tomorrow, and with it came another wave of pain for everyone.

Kukiel had thankfully been found in the ruins of Skyloft, but it still didn't do much to lessen the pain of three people that would be buried alongside the Headmaster tomorrow.

Someone must have told Zelda about the funeral, but Karane felt it was her duty to let Zelda say goodbye to the Headmaster properly. It wouldn't solve her grief, but it may begin some of her healing.

Determined to help Zelda in whatever way she could, Karane reached out for the door handle and slipped inside—praying to the Goddess for help.

Link's room had barely changed since he went missing. Other than the broken desk and bookshelf from the attack on Skyloft, his room still looked the same—his work was still strewn across the remnants of the desk, a pair of his muddy shoes were leant against the wardrobe, and his plants were still growing in the corner of the room.

Zelda was curled up in a tight ball on the bed, tangled amongst the bedsheets. Her arm was in a proper sling now that she finally let someone to realign the broken bones, but that had all the help she had allowed. She was staring at nothing in particular, clutching a small knitted bluebird in her hands—trails of tears still prominent on her cheeks.

The Headmaster had given her that very bird for her seventh birthday—calling it Bluey the Bluebird. Zelda always had it whenever she was sad, saying that Bluey would always make her feel better. Karane remembered Zelda holding it tightly at her Mother's funeral, and now her bluebird had returned.

But this was damage that Karane wasn't sure Bluey could help to heal.

"Zelda," Karane murmured, forcing herself towards her friend as her voice broke slightly. "Henya's been making some Pumpkin Soup for everyone. I-I even made sure she kept the seeds in just for you." Zelda was unresponsive. The older Knight swallowed thickly. "You have to eat something, Zelda… I can't watch you waste away…"

She would have clung to Pipit if she could, but with Mallara so sick he was barely functioning himself.

Karane had to be the rock for so many people it was starting to break her too.

_Please help us…_

But no matter how much Karane prayed to the Goddess for help, she received nothing.

Tears burned at the edges of her eyes as she rose to her feet. Unable to maintain her weakened composure, Karane made her way outside and slumped against the wall—sinking onto the ground as she began to sob.

* * *

~Zelda~

_I'm an orphan…_

I swallow thickly as the early morning light comes in from the window, partially brightening the room. I used to sit in here with Link and laugh and mess around, but now there's a thickness in the air with his disappearance and with the darkness in my heart. Even his smell of grass and wood chippings is gone from here, and with it my hope of bringing him home.

_We're both orphans…_

I sit on the edge of the bed, hands clasped in my lap. I finally forced myself to move less than an hour ago, bathing and cleaning myself up before everyone else wakes up for the day. I had no choice but to go back into my room to collect some clothes, and I could barely look away from the painting.

_'HE WILL DIE.'_

And he did.

Because of _me_.

_And now I'm an orphan…_

I finish plaiting my hair with quaking fingers, looping it around the back of my head into a bun. For a moment, Father's warm smile greets my mind's eye, his hand softly caressing my cheek and tucking some hair behind my ear. I close my eyes and raise my hand to my cheek. He always liked my hair like this.

But then my eyes open, and he isn't there any longer.

Using the bed as a support, I hesitantly push myself onto my feet. It takes more effort than it should, and the lack of food sends me dizzy for a moment, but I try my best to stay upright. I tug my black cloak further around my shoulders, thankful that it covers up my broken arm, and in that moment I realise just how frail I've become over the past few days.

_I've wasted away…_

Lowering my head, I fumble with the cloak's collar until the door opens slightly. I snap my gaze over to the figure who steps inside, meeting Karane's blue eyes evenly. She wears a black tunic like the other Knights of the Academy will be, a white feather tucked into her cap as a sign of respect.

"It's time," she says simply, and I nod numbly.

_It's time…_

Karane opens the door further for me to leave, wrapping her arm around my shoulders as we begin to make our way up the steps. No one else is here other than us, and a part of me is glad that I don't have to look at so many faces of pity until we reach the Statue of the Goddess.

It's time to face the consequences of my failures.

Pipit is waiting for us outside the Knight Academy, his face most likely as pale as mine is. I haven't heard much, but from what I did hear there's no telling whether or not Mallara will ever recover.

_More orphans… all because of me…_

As we arrive at the bottom of the wooden stairway leading up to the courtyard, a sudden wave of dread floods into my system and I freeze. My eyes simply stare at the steps before us, and I suddenly realise that I can't go up there—I have to face what I did, but I can't do it.

"I-I…" I breathe. "I-I can't…"

Pipit and Karane hold me tightly as I try to run away, knowing as well as I do that I have to do this—and that I'll regret it if I don't. But they'll never be able to comprehend the pain and guilt that I'll have weighing me down until the day I die. The pain of losing a Mother and a Father, the guilt of three deaths and however many more in the past and future on my shoulders.

"You can, Zelda," Karane soothes into my ear, smoothing my hair back. "We'll do it together…"

With their support, I slowly start to make my way towards the steps, tears burning at the corners of my eyes as I realise just exactly what I'm going to have to face up there. But there's no changing it—I have to understand what I caused, and even more so I have to say goodbye to the only family I had left.

_My first taste of war…_

It's a slow ascent to the Statue of the Goddess, and as soon as we step into the courtyard all of the islanders turn their gazes to me. The town has been split into two, standing on either side of the stone pathway leading towards the Statue of the Goddess. They all watch me with pity and sadness, and for a moment I tell myself that I can't handle this.

"We're right beside you, Zelda," Pipit encourages beside me, and his words help if only a little bit.

The skies above us are cloudy and overcast at best, rather fitting for such an occasion. I slowly make my way towards the circular design in the middle of the courtyard where the four coffins are laid out—Father's and Jakamar's Loftwings standing nearby with bowed heads.

Before I can stop myself, I break away from Pipit and Karane to cross over to Father's Loftwing, running my hands through his feathers.

"I'm sorry," I mumble. "I'm so sorry…"

I soon join Piper and Wryna underneath the hands of the Statue of the Goddess, standing together united by grief and loss. I have no choice but to look at the sea of people standing before us, and my gut twists at the pain I've caused each and every one of them.

Instructor Owlan and Horwell stand off to the right of us, an old ceremonial book in the former's hand. As Owlan begins to thank everyone for attending, I cast my gaze down to the coffins—one of them are half the size of the other two, and I almost break down as I think about why.

_He was only a child…_

As the Instructor continues, I start to hear the voices from the Trial of Power echoing in my mind.

_"You killed me!"_

I did.

I let them die because of my failures.

And I'm too numb to cry because of it.

Instructor Horwell takes the book from Owlan's hands and begins to bless the coffins, praying to the Goddess for their safe passing into the next world.

_She won't help you…_

_"You let my family die!"_

I did.

Families have been torn apart because of me.

Innocent people have suffered because the Demon King's thirst for power is insatiable. He won't stop until everything is beneath him and he reigns supreme. But until that forsaken day comes, more and more people will die because I don't know how to stop him.

_"My son is dead because of you!"_

I glance up to Piper, biting my lip.

Her son is dead because of me.

An innocent child's life has been ended because of my failure.

I lower my head as Wryna steps forwards and begins to sing. Her voice is truly beautiful, but the waver in her voice betrays her. She sings an old song about mourning the deaths of loved ones and the beauty of life. The same song was sung at Mother's funeral, and because of me it'll be sung again when more die.

_"My home isn't safe anymore because of you!"_

It isn't.

Skyloft might be protected from monsters, but that doesn't mean that the people of this town won't be scared to leave the house at night, or the Knights will patrol more than ever before, or people will begin to lock their doors more frequently. They may be physically safe, but they don't feel it.

And it's all my fault.

_"I'm walking into the slaughter for you!"_

He is.

And I have no idea how to save him.

Hylia herself chose this body and mind to prevent the great calamity from destroying the earth and sky once and for all. But all I seem to have done is made it worse. Yes I've kept Ghirahim from finding Link, but that doesn't mean that he won't ever find him. What if he finds him before I do?

_Then it'll be another name added to the long list…_

And no matter what the outcome of this Mission is, I won't ever be able to live the same as I did before. The happy Zelda that once woke her best friend up every morning, the happy Zelda that always went out of her way to help whoever she could and play with the children when she had the time to, the happy Zelda that used to smile and laugh so much is gone.

She died a long time ago.

And there's no way that I can be like her ever again, not with the blood on my hands.

_"We aren't your puppets!"_

It's true—they aren't.

But they surely must feel like it.

After all, their purpose in the eyes of the Goddesses is to give Zelda something else to fight for.

Or something else to cause her more suffering.

I always loved to hear stories before I went to sleep about a hero triumphing over evil, but now I realise that they were just fairy tales—the stories weren't real, of course, but in my mind I always thought that there was a goodness in the world that would always prevail over evil.

But it's not true.

_"Why are you letting us suffer like this?! Your own Father..."_

He suffered for hours on end before dying because of my failure.

No matter what injuries I came back to Skyloft with, no pain will ever be as bad as the fact that I failed my own Father.

The islanders look at me with confusion every time I return with cuts and scrapes with very little to explain their origins with. Now I stand out from them like a sore thumb. I'll never be like any of them again. Who knows how long peace would last before more darkness sprouts up again?

_If we ever get any peace…_

"Let us pray," Instructor Owlan instructs when Horwell returns to his place beside him. As one we all clasp our hands together and bow our heads. "_Great Goddess, with your guiding light you protect us. Please... we send you our fallen for you to guide into the land beyond this one. Take these innocent Souls and protect them for us in our stead..._"

I squeeze my eyes shut even tighter.

Gully was a child.

Jakamar was a loving husband.

Greba was a kind Mother.

Father was the kind and gentle.

And now they're all dead.

_Please protect them like I didn't…_

Suffering unites people under the banner of grief, but I can't stand with these people. I'm suffering and grieving like they are, but I can't stand beside them—not when I killed their loved ones.

Not when more could die because of me.

And for what cause?

I've doomed this land because of my foolishness.

Instructor Owlan holds the ceremonial tome close to his chest as people begin to come forward in small groups and place flowers on each of the coffin. The island is silent, only the sound of the wind and footsteps cutting through the deafening quiet. As the islanders begin to file out of the courtyard and make their way back to their homes to grieve in private, I watch on as the darkness in my heart only grows.

Soon enough, all that remains are the Instructors, a collection of Knights, Pipit, Wryna and me. With my broken arm, I asked if Pipit could do the honour of carrying Father's coffin to the Graveyard with the other Knights. As each coffin in lifted, Piper and Wryna leave me side as they move to carry their loved ones to the south of town.

I walk alone behind the coffins, my mind a storm of hatred and agony as we make our way towards the Graveyard. Some of the islanders have lined the pathway, some reaching out to squeeze my arms and shoulders in support—but I can't look them in the eyes.

Holes in the ground have already been dug out for us by the time we arrive, and each one is lowered into the ground one at a time before being covered over with soil. There won't be headstones for a while yet, but for now small wooden signs marks each grave.

_I'm sorry, Father…_

The Graveyard has become all too familiar for me—being the resting place of both my parents and also the place where Link and I had first truly gotten to know each other. He refused to leave the graves of his family behind—even if the bodies were never found—still trying his best to wrap his head around the fact that they were gone.

I remember sitting beside him and giving him a small bunch of daisies to place next to each one of the graves. Most weren't sure what to do with Link, simple condolences weren't going to bring his family back and he had been mute for weeks after the deaths—but with those daisies, I somehow managed to get through to him.

_"T-Thank you…"_

Those were the first words he'd said since learning of their deaths, and after that I refused to leave his side—even after he was forced to move out of his old home, the one that Pipit lives in now with Mallara.

_And now I'm back here… but he isn't here to do the same…_

With little else to do, the Knights and Instructors leave the three of us alone. Piper and Wryna slump against the mounds of dirt and begin to sob, but all I can do is stare at the grave marking with cold tears running down my cheeks.

_'In loving memory of Kaepora Gaepora. The rising sun will eventually set, a newborn's life will fade. From sun to moon, moon to sun, give peaceful rest to another lost Soul.'_

_His favourite poem…_

I don't know how long I sit there for, running my fingers over the words he used to love so dearly. I never truly understood why he loved such a dark poem, but the way he used to recite it gave the words a sense of hope that you couldn't find by simply reading them on their own.

The next thing I know, I'm alone in the Graveyard and night has fallen—and I continue to sit there numbly until I collapse out of exhaustion.

~*O*~

_"Time to wake up, sleepyhead!" I call as I make my way up to the grassy verge beside the waterfall cave. I wear a simple olive skirt and white blouse—the same clothes I used to wear constantly before the Goddess's Mission commenced—and it feels strange to wear them again._

_The sun shines down brightly, lighting up the entire island in its wonderful warm glow. I smile as I make my way over to Link, who is unsurprisingly fast asleep._

_I drop onto my knees and flick the side of his head. "Come on, sleepyhead! You're going to sleep the day away!"_

_But he doesn't do anything._

_I huff and sit on his stomach, hoping that it'll make him wake up—but, again, it does nothing._

_"Link?" Sitting back down on the grass, I shake him. "This isn't funny, Link. Wake up!"_

_His head lolls back and forth with my shaking, yet he still doesn't wake._

_Then I notice a small bunch of daisies in his hand._

_The sky begins to darken._

_"Link, wake up!"_

_"There's nothing you can do, my dear…" My heart skips a beat at the sound of Father's voice, but no matter how much I look around, he's nowhere to be seen. "He sleeps to protect you, just like he promised me he would."_

_I don't listen._

_"Please wake up, Link," I beg. "Please… I can't lose you too…"_

_"He's waiting for you, my dear. You must go to him."_

_I squeeze Link's arm tightly. "I can't leave you, Father. Not yet…"_

_"You won't be leaving me, my dear," he soothes. "I'll be with you all the way…"_

~*O*~

I slowly blink my eyes open, calling out for Father as my senses slowly return to me. I somehow managed to sleep through the night, however my joints are stiff from where I've been sleeping. I slowly start to remember what happened and why I fell asleep in the Graveyard, and I pray to the Goddess that it isn't true.

But it's all true.

Slowly pushing myself upright, I soon realise that Groose, Karane, and Pipit are around me, observing me with concern. I shuffle away from them. "W-What are you doing here?"

"We found you here not long ago," Karane replies. "We thought you wouldn't want to wake up alone."

I try my best to force a smile, but it doesn't show.

Glancing back to the mound of dirt next to me, I cast my mind back to my dream.

_"You won't be leaving me, my dear. I'll be with you all the way…"_

_I have so much left to do to save this world… but I don't want to leave…_

Then I look back to my friends and tell myself one thing: _I don't have to leave. Not yet, anyway._

I have to go back, but I can't just leave after a few days. Not only would that scare everyone and make them worry for me, it won't be good for me. As much as I hate myself for what I let happen, I can't let myself go before I try and fix everything. I have to end this, and I can't do that if I waste away.

I have to start with me—and I know just where to start.

"Does anyone want breakfast?"

Their faces light up at my remark.

It's not much, but it's a start. And with everyone here to support me, I'll be ready enough to face the road ahead soon enough.

"O-Of course," Pipit stammers. "I'm pretty sure Henya has some Pumpkin Soup left with the seeds in." The three help me onto my feet when I stumble, and as we make our way out of the Graveyard I glance back to Father's grave.

_I will avenge you, Father_, I think to myself. _And I will make you proud…_


	35. Sleepyhead

_"Don't you fret, my dear._  
It'll all be over soon.  
I'll be waiting here for you."

~Kingdom Come, The Civil Wars~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 35: Sleepyhead

I return to the Surface in a burst of light, thankful that Fi's powers have grown enough to bring me down here so effortlessly now that my arm is broken. I gave myself the rest of the week to be with everyone in Skyloft, but by the end of the week I could feel myself starting to get antsy.

It was a sad farewell, but most of the islanders saw my trip as a way of taking my mind away from everything. The Instructors were nervous about me flying around with my arm, but I did my best to reassure them that I wouldn't push it. Despite Karane's, Pipit's, and Groose's insistence, I told them that I had to travel alone for a while.

I needed this week with everyone there to support me, but now I need at least some time alone to process everything.

And besides, I won't be alone for too long—with all three of the Sacred Flames, I'll be able to open the Gate of Time.

_I can finally see you again…_

As I make my way towards the Sealed Temple, I realise how small everything back in Skyloft feels down here—everything that happened truly feels worlds away from the Surface. The Sky Realm is dark and murky, but down here the wildlife still flourishes and thrives despite the darkness looming above.

The inside of the Temple is quiet, only the sound of my footsteps echoing around the old structure as I make my way towards Impaz—who prays in her usual spot. At the sound of my presence, the priestess turns her head up and smiles warmly at me.

"You have returned, my dear," she remarks, though her smile fades when she notices my response to the nickname as I kneel down before her. "What has come to pass?"

I smooth over the creases in my white dress and briefly tell her what has happened, still uncomfortable wearing it after all that has come to pass in the past week. She listens intently and squeezes my hands in comfort when I mention what happened in Skyloft.

I unsheathe the Master Sword and hold it out to her after I finish, forcing a tiny smile, "With this blade, I can finally open the Gate, can't I?"

"There can be no doubt. This blade holds a tremendous power, the same power that is spoken of in the Ballad of the Goddess," she muses. "With this sword, there can be no doubt that it will be able to awaken the Gate of Time."

Relief floods into my system, only for my stomach to drop moments later when the ground begins to quake violently.

"No," I moan. "No, please…"

A fierce roar pierces the air around us.

"The Seal has given away once again," Impaz confirms. "We must seal away that foul beast before opening the Gate of Time. It must not be allowed to reach the Temple!"

I help the priestess to her feet and rush towards the entrance of the Temple, bursting out into the Sealed Grounds. True to her assumption, The Imprisoned has broken free from its seal and rears its head from the bottom of the pit, darkness soaring into the skies above.

_Goddesses, what can I do?_

I only have one arm that I can use—realigning the bones and my healing spell can only speed up my recovery so much—so I have no access to the Master Sword or my bow, and my magic pales in comparison to the power that Hylia once had. Yet I managed to restore the Seal last time with my powers, so maybe I can do it again.

Anger surges through my body at the sight of The Imprisoned—this is the creature that started all of this to begin with, the one that was fuelled by hatred and desire to destroy this land that its presence still lingers here thousands of years later.

A wave of calm suddenly comes over me.

_Using my heart won't win this battle but using my head will._

I breathe deeply.

Sheathing the Master Sword, I unfurl my Sailcloth and ignore the dull pain that lingers in my nearly healed arm as I make my way to the bottom of the spiralling pit. The Imprisoned has finally torn itself free from the ground, watching me as I descend to the base of the pit.

Bearing its teeth, the same voice that greeted me last time the Seal was broken echoes through my mind, saying the same thing it said before, _'We meet again, Goddess...'_

"Come to me," I say simply.

With most of The Imprisoned's strength wasted on breaking itself free from the Seal, I use some of Hylia's powers to freeze the large creature's movements and bring its head down to my level, smiling as the voice grows angry.

_'You dare to control this vessel!'_

"You've grown weak enough to be manipulated by the light," I say strongly. "You and your Army have killed so many innocent people in your fight to subjugate this land. I have sealed you away twice, and I shall do so again."

Hylia is struggling to keep The Imprisoned under our control even for this brief moment of time, so I take no more moments to hesitate.

Drawing the Master Sword, I take strike the Sealing Spike atop The Imprisoned's head, causing the monster to cry out in pain as it is wedged further into its skull. "Every time that you rise, I shall be here, Demon King," I spit as I hit the Sealing Spike again. "I won't stop until you cease to exist in this world!"

With one final swing, Hylia loses control of The Imprisoned. The latter rears its head back in agony and kicks one of its legs out, although I thankfully manage to dodge out of the way before I'm hit. The gigantic creature is drenched in holy light as its dragged back into its Seal, the Sealing Spike landing softly back into the ground.

Reading the Master Sword, I summon forth a Skyward Strike and unleash its power, finally returning The Imprisoned back into its Seal once more with one last cry of pain.

Letting my hand return to my side, I sigh deeply. _It's over… for now…_

I slowly begin to make my way back towards the Sealed Temple, the adrenaline leaving my body replaced with fatigue and a dull pain in my arm. I slip my arm back into the sling and cast a healing spell on it to reduce the pain, catching my breath as I return to the top of the spiralling pit.

The battle happened so fast that I can barely process it all. Without Hylia's presence and power there to help me and keep The Imprisoned still for so long, I can only imagine how the battle would have gone. No matter how much I want to curse her sometimes for what she caused, I need all the help she can give me.

"No words can ever show my gratitude," Impaz praises as we go back inside the Temple. I say nothing as I close the doors behind me. "I do not wish to dwell on what may have happened if you weren't here. Unfortunately, we may seal and reseal it a thousand times, but it will always shatter its bonds if we do not stop it completely."

I sigh. "And how do I do that?"

"That answer is best found on the other side of the Gate of Time," she says simply, then, "I'm sure you would rather he tell you of how to destroy this creature at its source rather than I."

I smile genuinely for the first time in a while, thinking about the moment I'll finally see him again.

And yet, just before I can activate the Gate of Time, the small doors off to the side of the Temple burst open—three familiar figures rushing inside.

"Good, we made it before you left," Pipit remarks as he closes the door behind him, Karane and Groose. My lips part as they make their way over to us.

"W-What are you doing here? Skyloft—"

"Is fine," Karane cuts in. "The Instructors agreed with us that you could use a familiar face down here."

"And with that massive thing outside the Temple, I thought I could help to build some defences," Groose adds with a grin.

I blink. "I…"

"We are grateful for your presence despite your current circumstances," says Impaz when I trail off. "Is you are sure that you are of more use here than back on your home island, then I shall welcome any help you can bring."

"Thank you, all of you. It means a lot for you to all be here," I thank before glancing over to the Gate of Time, slowly making my way towards it.

Standing on the pedestal, I raise the Master Sword high and unleash another Skyward Strike, finally reawakening the Gate of Time.

Karane and Pipit have seen the display of the dormant Gate of Time splitting apart before carefully putting itself back together, but Groose cries out in alarm from such a spectacle. I watch in awe as the pieces dance around my body before fusing together into an exact replica of the Gate of Time that Impa destroyed at the Gate of Time.

As everything finally locks into place, I can't help but shed a few tears.

_I can finally see you again after so long…_

I sheathe the Master Sword and turn to them all, unable to hide the raw emotion on my face. "Standing before you is a path that transcends the flow of time itself, a portal to the very place where Link now waits for you. The reunion that you have fought so hard for lies beyond that Gate."

I cast my friends a questioning glance, but, to my surprise, Groose steps forwards. "I think we should hang back here," he says. "That monster out there doesn't know when to quit, so we're better off over here preparing for the next attack. And, you know what…" Groose trails off, scratching the back of his head as he composes himself. "Never mind. We'll be waiting for you when you get back, alright?"

A small smile creeps onto my face at his response.

Karane and Pipit nod in agreement, silently encouraging me to go on. Turning back to the Gate of Time, I shakily raise my hand and press it against the Gate's smooth surface, my heart pounding against my chest as the central design disappears being replaced by a pathway of dark gears—just like the other Gate of Time in Lanayru.

I take a deep breath.

_I'm almost there, sleepyhead. Hold on…_

Then I leap.

As I race deeper into the Gate of Time, my world goes dark as I move through the flow of time itself, travelling further and further into it until a small light appears in the distance. Despite my earlier fatigue, I keep pushing on until I finally reach the growing light at the end, my world going white as I adjust.

I emerge in a place familiar to Hylia. This place is much like the Sealed Temple, although not nearly as dishevelled and overgrown. The gaping holes in the roof of the Sealed Temple are gone and the doors towards the back of the chamber are shut tightly just like they are in the present. It still holds the same stillness, though, and I almost don't want to make any sounds to break such silence.

Hylia stirs within me at the sight of this place, and for a moment she feels at home.

Then my eyes fall onto a familiar figure up ahead, and I force a tiny smile as I make my way towards them.

"Impa," I breathe. "It's been some time, hasn't it?"

"That it has, Your Grace," the Sheikah greets with a bow. "I've been expecting you."

"Where are we?"

"This is the Temple of Hylia, though it will come to be known as the Sealed Temple sometime in the future," she explains. "You stand in the past, ages before your own time—mere months after the end of the Great War."

_The Temple of Hylia_, I muse. _The Goddess herself stood here mere months ago, and here I stand now._

Impa raises her hand towards the large doors behind her, to which they respond by sliding open effortlessly. "But for now, the one you risked life and blood to defend waits for you."

_Link…_

The Sheikah doesn't follow me as I start towards the back of the Temple, though when I glance back at her she passes me a reassuring smile. Standing at the bottom of the steps, I'm almost too scared to go on. I've fought so hard for this moment, and now that I'm here it feels too hard to believe.

Then I think back to the apparition of Link that I saw in the Trial of Wisdom.

_"I'll be waiting for you…"_

_He's waiting for me… and he's right there…_

Taking a deep breath, I run up the steps and into the room—my stomach dropping at the sight. Strange insignias and designs are carved into the walls, a small platform at the end of the room where a large orange crystal floats. A few feet before me stands a large, stone altar, and I can only imagine what it was used for before the Great War.

But he isn't here.

"L-Link?" I breathe, holding my hands over my heart. I turn around at the sound of footsteps, confusion coursing through my veins as I meet Impa's gaze. "Where is he?"

She says nothing, merely looks at something behind me.

And when I follow her line of sight, my lips part.

"N-No…" I stammer, rushing towards the crystal. "No!"

I run up the steps and collide with the crystal so harshly that I nearly tumble to my knees. Banging my fists against the glass, heat rises behind my eyes at the sight of Link encased inside—unable to break free. Nothing seems to break the glass, and with every hit my panic grows.

Is this some sort of cruel joke from the Goddesses? Did I fail them enough that when I finally managed to be reunited with Link, I wouldn't be able to hold him again? Do they just want me to suffer even more?

Why do they let me get so close to him, only to rip him away from me again?

"Why?" I mumble, submitting to my pain as tears start to roll down my cheeks. "W-Why…?"

"He merely sleeps," says Impa from behind. "He wanted to wait to see you again, but with the fragility of the Seal we had no choice…"

Then I remember what Father said in my dream, _"He sleeps to protect you, just like he promised me he would."_

_That can't be true_, I think to myself. _How is this protecting me?_

I reach down to where his hand is, wishing that I could hold it again. All I wanted to do was hear his voice and hold him close just to remind myself that there's someone left that has been safe for more than a day or two. All I wanted was to feel his presence with me, to not see him just in my dreams but in person, not to be split apart at the last moment.

_Why do you do this to me?_

I sink to my knees and rest my head against the glass, weakly hitting the glass with my good arm as if it will somehow manage to free him. My emotions bleed out of me, and I merely sit on my knees sobbing.

_'Do not despair, my dear,'_ Hylia whispers in the back of my mind. _'You shall see him again. I promise…'_

Without warning, my vision is suddenly awash in a white light. I flinch at the suddenness, closing my eyes until the light fades away. I open my eyes and rise onto my feet when I recognise the different ground beneath me, and when I look around my assumptions are right.

I stand in the courtyard beneath the Statue of the Goddess, overlooking Skyloft before it was destroyed in the attack. Loftwings glide around overhead, the sun shines down on me, and the wind doesn't carry any ash with it. My heart twists at the sight, wishing that Skyloft looked like this again, only to spin towards the Statue when I hear a voice.

"You made it."

_It's you…_

He stands in the middle of the circular design that I pushed him onto at the end of the Wing Ceremony so many moons ago, looking exhausted but nonetheless overjoyed to see me. Tears well up in my eyes and I rush towards him, hugging him tightly as his presence envelops me. I'm not sure where we are or what's happening, but to be held by him again in enough.

"You've come so far, Zelda," he soothes, stroking my hair gently. "I'm glad you're here." When we pull apart, he immediately notices something in my expression. Tucking some hair behind my ear, he asks, "What's happened?"

I swallow thickly. "Skyloft was attacked."

His face pales. "Is everyone…?"

"Gully, Jakamar, and Greba died in the attack," I say when he trails off. "And Father…"

I can't even bring myself to say it. Link plants a soft kiss on my forehead in understanding. I lean back into him, hugging him tightly as the memories flood back into my mind. Although I can't see him, I can feel him tensing up as he tries to process what I've told him—his hands shaking as they ball into fists.

"W-Where are we?" I say after a pregnant silence in an attempt to change the conversation, holding him at arm's length. "Why are you asleep?"

"It's a long story, but in order to understand why I have to do this, it's best to start at the beginning," he says, gesturing for me to take a seat on the ground. Confused at his vague response, I cross my legs and sit in front of him, watching him intently as he begins to explain everything.

And this is the story he tells me.

After creating the land, the three Goddesses created a supreme power known as the Triforce that gave anyone who possessed it the ability to shape reality and fulfil any desire. With the amount of incredible power that the Triforce had, this supreme power was then placed into Hylia's hands for safe protection.

In a thirst to make the world his own, the Demon King—Demise—readied an army in the Demon Realm for war. Hylia, far away from the mortal plain, foresaw such a calamity and bestowed such information on a mortal man. This man was the first Bearer, who lived with his grandmother and younger sister on the Surface—back then, the kingdom was known as Hyrule.

With such crucial information, the first Bearer heeded the vision and went to warn the Queen. However, the first Bearer was foiled in his attempts to protect his people. Lord Dagianis, a cruel man who had the favour of many nobles at the time, dubbed the first Bearer as madman out of jealousy and had the first Bearer imprisoned for such behaviour.

He suffered for four years.

Demise had sent forth many of his generals to masquerade themselves as Hylians in order to acquire more information on the enemy. One of these generals in particular was Ghirahim, who befriended Fiona mere months before the Great War began.

Upon Lord Dagianis's sudden death and the arrival of the Demon Army, the people of Hyrule freed the first Bearer—begging him to save them from the darkness. Hylia herself them appeared in order to help them win the battle against Demise and protect the Triforce, entrusting Link with the Master Sword.

Hylia promised her people that she would lead her people to safety in the heavens whilst the battle raged on around them. With Link tasked with reforging the Master Sword, him and Fiona were chosen to travel deep into the Demon Realm to find anything that could tip the scales in their favour. The first Bearer was gravely injured, though his companion managed to save his life—and with it a deep bond was formed.

Deep in the heart of the Demon Realm, they came across an ancient spell known as _Minuere_; a powerful spell that would use the strength of the spell's caster in order to greatly weaken the opponent. Upon their return, the Demon Lord appeared and resolved to spend his life hunting down the first Bearer and his descendants out of hatred.

The Great War raged for seven days and seven nights, and on that final night the first Bearer finally fell at the feet of the Demon King. Before he could succumb to his injuries, the Loftwing that Hylia had first appeared on plucked him into the air, allowing him to help the Goddess to send the survivors and the Triforce into the sky on a slice of earth that she cut away from the land—taking the Master Sword with it.

That floating rock became the new home for our people, and thus, Skyloft was born.

The Goddess, weak from battle, could only manage to seal away the Demon King instead of destroying him completely. She found the first Bearer moments after death had claimed him, and in her agony and grief, she promised him that they would meet again in another life when the land was in danger once again—one where she was but a mortal.

With the Demon King imprisoned, it soon became clear to Hylia that the Seal would not hold for long against his fearsome power. And facing such threatening injuries, she knew that if he broke free again then there would be no stopping Demise from causing the total destruction of this world.

To end the Demon King once and for all, Hylia set two plans into motion. Firstly, she created Fi. With Fiona's permission, the Goddess transferred her spirit into that of the Goddess Sword—the blade having reverted back to its weakened state with the first Bearer dead.

After creating a barrier of clouds between the earth and the heavens, she put her second plan into motion by abandoning her divine form and placed her Soul into the body of a mortal; into my body.

"Why did she become a mortal?" I ask as I take everything in.

"She sacrificed her divinity so that she could make a wish upon the Triforce for Demise's death," Link clarifies. "The Triforce itself, while created by the Goddesses, could only be used by a mortal. It was her final and only hope to completely eradicate Demise."

_And that's what I have to do now._

"But where is the Triforce?"

He throws me a tiny smile. "Your guess is as good as mine. Knowing that such information could fall into the wrong hands, she hid the Triforce without telling anyone where it was. I doubt she would even give you that information in case you were captured."

I nod slowly. "And Demise will keep breaking free from his Seal until he has the Triforce?"

"Yes," he confirms. "But in the form he is now, that's impossible. To obtain the Triforce, he must revert back to his original form and shatter the Seal completely." I tilt my head in a silent question. "The only way that can happen is if the Soul of a Chosen One is sacrificed."

The breath is knocked out of my system.

This is why this has all happened. This is why Ghirahim summoned the Black Tornado after the Wing Ceremony and has relentlessly hunted down Link from the very beginning—to sacrifice his Soul to Demise and reawaken his Master. I think back to when Demise first tried to free himself and what he had said to me.

'_My Famulus wanted his Soul, but yours shall be satisfying enough…'_

Ghirahim won't come after me because of his history with the first Bearer, and with it this entire fight to protect Link from him has started. Knowing that the Hero's Soul would be reborn over time, the Demon Lord began his plan to find Link. My Soul may have been enough, but it's hard to say in such circumstances—Ghirahim may not have even known that Hylia's Soul would be reborn, and when he found out it was too late.

I could have easily been in Link's position right now.

But now I finally know what is driving the Demon Lord to do all of this, and with it I have even more determination to stop him.

Link sighs and lies down, a small frown creasing his lips. Settling down next to him, I remark, "So this has been our destiny long before we were born…" Link hums. "To think that we knew so little about the Great War and everything before it."

We really are just children thrown into this complex game of chess without any consent given. As all the other pieces fall down around us, we have no choice but to keep going until the game is won—however long it will actually last.

And there's nothing we can do to stop it.

"Why are you asleep, Link?" I say after a while, turning my head to him.

"To ensure that the Seal holds, I've been sleeping here so that all my power can be focused onto him," he says without looking at me. "When you go back through the Gate of Time, I'll have been sleeping here for thousands of years." My lips part. _Thousands of years…_ "I guess every time I slept in back in Skyloft was all just practise."

I smile at his attempt to lighten the mood, but it doesn't work.

Back in the present, Link will have been here for thousands of years fighting against the Demon King. The thought terrifies me at how much he's had to endure over such a long time, and I squeeze his hand tightly.

"I wish it was me," I mumble.

"What?"

"I wish it was me here instead of you," I say, refusing to look at him. "You've been fighting here for thousands of years all because of Hylia—because of _me_. People are dead because of me, people are _suffering_ because of me, and if it was you out there I'm sure they'd all be alive right now…"

"Hey," he says softly, sitting up and bringing me with him. "No matter what has happened, this is not your fault. It's Demise who wants to destroy this land and everyone in it, not you. You can't blame yourself for what happened to Skyloft—you're doing everything you can to protect this land, and their deaths should not be on your hands."

I try and look away, but he catches my chin before I can. So many people have said the same thing to me, but they don't understand everything that's happened like Link does—of course Karane, Pipit, and Groose do, but not to the same extent. Hearing it from Link doesn't relieve all of the burden from my shoulders, but it's enough for me to feel better form it.

"Now," he adds after a few moments. "The existence of the Triforce has been lost to time, so finding it will be a task in itself. Until you find it, Demise will keep trying to break free from his Seal and claim it for himself. The Sacred Flames have created the Master Sword that you hold now, but when it's blessed like it was during the Great War will it be able to help strengthen the Seal every time he breaks free from now on."

Nodding to the sword on my side, I hold it in both of my hands in front of me and tilt my head as he lowers his head and closes his eyes. The sword begins to hum in response as Link starts to speak, glowing softly in time with his heartbeat.

"Across the ages, we have been drawn back together by the Threads of Fate," he begins, and my stomach twists at the mention of those Threads. "During our time of need, you have endured many hardships and journeyed far to reach this place. Throughout your journey you have proven your courage, wisdom, and power—and for this I shall bless your blade with the spirit of the Hero. May it give you the strength to drive back the abomination that threatens your land!"

Placing his hands onto the blade, the sword is engulfed with a golden light. The Master Sword brightens significantly, hilt extending into a pair of wings whilst the blade itself glows with a permanent blue hue. I can feel its power radiating out from it, and memories at the back of my mind call out to be remembered at such a sight.

_"The Master Sword… The blade that repels evil will protect the earth and act as a pillar of support for that some ascend to heaven."_

As the golden light begins to fade, Link sighs heavily and catches his breath. I reach out to touch his shoulder in concern. "I'm alright," he waves me off. "I'm just tired, that's all."

After all he's going through, I can't blame him.

He allows me to sheathe the Master Sword, turning his face away from me again. When I ask him what's wrong, he says nothing for a while. I reach out to him and cup his cheek, worry lacing my tone when I ask him again what's wrong. That's when he looks at me with a sadness in his eyes that scares me.

"Even though I'm the Chosen Hero, I want you to know that I'm… I'm still me," he says. "I'm still your best friend that would sleep in every day and would always protect you." Link forces a weak smile. "I'm still your Link."

I brush away a tear that runs down my face, kissing him softly. "And even though I might be Hylia reborn, I'm still Father's daughter and your best friend. I'm still your Zelda…"

He smiles at me. "When Demise is finally gone, there'll be no more need for the Seal that binds him, and then I'll be able to wake up." His smile grows at my expression. Link lowers his head for a moment before looking at me again. "Can I ask you a favour, Zelda?"

"Anything."

"Ever since we were kids, you'd always be the one to wake me up when I slept in," he says. "So, this time, when all of this is over, will you come and wake me up again?"

My eyes grow warm as I take his hands into mine. "I promise, Link."

His warm smile is all I see before light invades my world again, his hands fading away from mine. I reach out desperately for him, but it's too late. When the light fades, the chill of the Temple of Hylia shakes me back into reality. I'm still kneeling on the ground before the crystal, my hands resting against the cool glass, but when I look up at Link I can't help but smile.

_Thank you for letting me see him again, Hylia_, I think to myself.

Rising onto my feet, I glance down to the newly blessed Master Sword at my side—thankful that everything I saw was real. Turning back to Link, I place my hand on the glass near his cheek, letting a few tears fall as I rest my head near his.

"We'll find a happy ending someday, sleepyhead. I promise…"


	36. Levias

_"_ _We grow fearless when we do the things we fear._ _"_

~Robin Sharma~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 36: Levias

I inspect the murals on the walls of the great pit outside the Sealed Temple, pressing my hand over one design of Hylia. The drawings seem to have been put here by survivors of the Great War and tell of its events to the next generations. From their depiction of the Goddess, they believe that she did the right thing by sending her people to the sky—but I'm still not sure.

She sacrificed her own immortality to save us, however it has yet to help me in my cause with the Triforce hidden away in an unknown place.

Glancing away, I wonder how long it'll take before someone finds me down here. I came down here not long after I returned to the present and explained what I had been told by Link in the past—that the Triforce was our only hope in saving the world against Demise.

But when my friends asked me why Link wasn't with me, I had to lie to them—to my own friends. I couldn't face telling them that Link had been sleeping for thousands of years and slowing exhausting himself to protect us all. All I could say instead was that he had important things to do in the past, and it wouldn't be good to visit him.

I sigh deeply as I suddenly hear footsteps behind me, knowing that I've finally been caught, only turning when the voice says, "I thought you'd be here."

Turning to Pipit, I force a smile. "I just needed some space, that's all." He opens his arms, though I don't rush into his embrace like I would have a few days ago. I force myself to be more reserved as I hug him tightly, making sure that my emotions are in check.

"We're always here if you need to talk, Zelda."

"I know," I mumble back as I pull away. As we start to make our way back towards the Temple, I remark, "How's Mallara?"

He scratches the back of his head. "She's… getting better. They're saying her condition isn't stable, but they're hopeful."

"Are you sure you want to stay down here with her condition?"

"There's nothing I can do for her up there," he says after a moment. "She's barely awake enough to see me, and there's enough people up there to help look after Skyloft. I just… I just need some space from it all, and helping down here will make me useful enough." He pauses for a moment, then, "When will we be able to see him again?"

I swallow thickly. "I don't know," I say honestly. "Whenever my battle comes to an end, I suppose."

"Your battle?" Pipit parrots with a raised brow. "Don't you mean our battle?"

Shaking my head, I clarify, "Your battle is to protect the Sealed Temple from The Imprisoned. I…" I avoid his eyes. "My battle is to protect Link and destroy The Imprisoned once and for all, but that is a fight that only I can fight. I can't thank you all enough for your help over the past few weeks, but this fight is mine now and no one else's."

Pipit opens his mouth to respond, only to fall silent himself as we continue towards the Sealed Temple. I can feel his partial frustration at wanting to fight alongside me and protect his loved ones—he refuses to let me burden the pain on my own. But I can also feel his understanding. He knows that it is my destiny to fight this battle alone, and he can't change that.

_Some walks you just have to take alone…_

It isn't much longer before we finally return to the Sealed Temple, and the weight of my task falls right back onto my shoulders once again. Karane, who was talking to the priestess, snaps her head up towards us and smiles gently. "You're back… we were worried you'd left without saying goodbye."

I smile back and shake my head silently.

"Your Grace," Impaz says after a brief silence. "There will be one in Skyloft who will have some knowledge on the whereabouts of the Triforce. Seek them, and your path shall open before you." I nod, only for the priestess to catch my wrist when I go to collect my things. "Return as soon as you can. I can sense Demise's Seal is wavering greatly."

Swallowing thickly, I nod firmly again before going to collect my things. Even though I only just sealed away Demise, the battle was so short that he's already recovered from it and is back to fighting against his Seal. The thought of it terrifies me as I bid farewell to my friends, realising just how much pressure is on my shoulders.

_One thing at a time_, I remind myself. _First the Triforce, then Demise…_

* * *

Every time I return to Skyloft, I can't help but think about how bright and lively it used to be.

Take the morning of the Wing Ceremony, for instance. Nayru had cleared away the clouds to bring us a cheerful day and good flying conditions, everyone was hastily rushing about the town to finish up their remaining errands before the race, and some of those who were free were helping the children to hang up lanterns for the evening festivities.

The sun was shining, the Loftwings were singing, and I was humming the Ballad of the Goddess as I made my way towards the Statue of the Goddess to practise my song one final time as I waited for Link to finally wake up.

But a sudden wind tears me away from my reverie, and the skies in reality are still dark and murky. My heart sinks as I make my way towards the Knight Academy, hoping that I can find who I need to.

During the flight back to Skyloft, I thought back to the book Fledge was reading that helped me to reach the Isle of Songs so long ago. Maybe, just maybe, that book holds a few more secrets that could help me. The existence of the Triforce has been lost to the ages, but anything could be helpful in guiding me to its location.

The Knight Academy, now surrounded with scaffolding due to its weakened structure, stands tall over the entire island with the Statue of the Goddess like a beacon of hope. As I make my way inside, I'm glad to see far less beds in here and most people up and about who weren't the last time I was here.

As I walk down the corridor, I catch the eyes of Natalie—another graduate and Pipit's cousin—as she takes a break from her work around the island. Her chestnut her is slightly matted, and her deep blue tunic is dirtied from all of the dust and ash on the island.

She smiles and rests her head against the wall as I cross over to her. "It's been a while, Zelda," Natalie greets. "How are you holding up?"

"Better," I say truthfully. "I'm glad to be away from here every now and again." She reaches over to squeeze my shoulder gently, and I force her a smile as the pain of being back here seeps back into my system. "I, um, came here to speak to Fledge. Have you seen him?"

"He's just in his room the last I saw," she replies simply.

Thanking her, I move in that direction, softly knocking on Fledge's door. To my relief, Natalie was correct and Fledge lets me inside. I take his seat beside his desk whilst he sits on the edge of his bed. "What did you need me for, Zelda?" Fledge asks timidly. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is getting better. I was just wondering if I could have another look at that journal that your Aunt and Uncle were working on," I explain. His eyes light up at the sound of my interest and immediately plucks it from the shelf next to me, practically beaming as he passes it to me. "Did they ever say anything about a relic left behind by the Goddess?" I ask, refraining from using the term Goddesses. "Something called the Triforce?"

He muses as I flip through the pages, intrigued at the amount of research they conducted together. There's so much on flora and fauna in the Sky Realm, as well as old languages and their research into the relics on the island itself like the "whirling sails" mentioned in the Ballad of the Goddess. When Fledge speaks up, he asks for the journal for a moment.

My heart starts to pound in anticipation as he finds the page he needs and places it on the desk behind me so we can both see. The page he needed was a map of the Sky Realm drawn over two pages, various research notes and images drawn onto the map.

And, in particular, the spots where the Columns of Light are have been connected together to create a large triangle in the middle—the Triforce drawn in the top right corner of the map.

"W-What is this?" I breathe.

"My Aunt and Uncle did a lot of work with the Headmaster about a relic in the Ancient Texts called the "Triforce," but it was a project that they never finished," he says. "No one knew what it was other than a relic from long ago, but they were determined to find it. They were tracking wind levels in the Sky Realm and found fluctuations in these three points."

He points to the three X marks where the Columns are now. "What did they conclude?"

Pointing to the Triforce drawing, he continues, "There was only one drawing of what they assumed was the Triforce, and with these lines between the three points of fluctuation they decided that the Triforce must be hidden somewhere on the island. And because Skyloft was the chunk of earth that the Goddess sent to the sky, it only proved their theory."

My lips part in awe, "Did they ever look for it?"

"They were going to start digging for clues," he says, then, "But my Uncle died before they could and my Aunt didn't have the heart to carry on without him."

I smile sadly at him before casting my eyes back to the journal, running my fingers over the lines between the three Columns of Light.

_It could be somewhere on the island_, I think to myself. _Generations have lived here for so long with the Ultimate Power possibly beneath their feet. And—_

Then suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, the ground begins to shake.

"Sisters," I breathe, immediately rising from my seat and rushing out of Fledge's room.

"Sisters?" Fledge calls out from behind as he runs after me. People are already making their way towards the Statue of the Goddess out of fear, unsure what is going on but worried for the worst. Making my way towards the Plaza, I swallow thickly as the clouds start to merge together and twist around each other in a sickly grey hue.

Whatever it is, this can't be good.

I draw the Master Sword as I run, a tiny smile creeping onto my face as its blade is dazzled in a beautiful sapphire light thanks to the blessing that Link gave it. Feeling comforted by his presence, I skid into a stop at the edge of the diving platform and look out into the sea of darkness—waiting for whatever evil awaits out there to show itself.

And after enough time, it finally does.

With a groan of thunder and a flash of lightning, the clouds creating the ginormous Thunderhead in the distance are torn apart, and out of it comes the Sky Spirit Levias—a large fish-like creature soaring through the air and straight towards Skyloft. For such a kind and gentle creature, to show such a display of anger terrifies us all.

According to the lore within the Ancient Texts, Levias is the Great Spirit of the Skies and was chosen by Hylia to carry the Souls of the dead to their salvation. And since Levias has never attacked anyone in such a way, the islanders begin to panic over his intentions.

"Levias has come to claim us in his anger!"

As Levias makes his way towards Skyloft, I sigh in relief when the shield I erected around the island keeps him at bay. "Be calm!" Instructor Owlan shouts over the din. "The Goddess herself is protecting us from his wrath!"

A smile creeps onto my face for a moment.

Then the hilt of the Master Sword glows softly and Fi's voice echoes in my mind. "From my analysis, Mistress, the Sky Spirit Levias seems to be infected and has been for numerous months," she explains, and when I mention the strange shadows across his body she adds, "I believe that those appendages are a reflection of the parasite that is attempting to claim him—by destroying them, you may be able to destroy the infection."

My stomach twists as Levias flies towards the Lumpy Pumpkin—where most of our supplies and food are after the attack—and I know that I have to act fast. I ready myself to call for Crimson, only for fast approaching footsteps from behind me stop me. I turn to find Instructor Horwell making his way towards me.

"You cannot fight the Great Sky Spirit, Zelda," he pleads. "If someone offers Levias some Pumpkin Soup, he may return to the Thunderhead without hurting anyway."

I shake my head. "Something's wrong with him, and I know how to help him." Horwell doesn't seem too convinced, so I add, "Let me try, Instructor Horwell. Just… trust me."

His shoulders slump. "Alright, but at least take some Knights with you. Fighting alone against Levias is foolish at best."

"The presence of extra archers will increase the chances of victory by sixty percent, Dominae," Fi chimes in my mind with perfect timing.

I sigh deeply, knowing that they're both right. But after all that's happened, I just can't let myself put others in danger like this. _But it isn't my choice to make_, I think to myself. _The Knights of Skyloft have a duty to protect the island, and if they want to do this, then I can't stop them from their duty._

"Alright," I give in.

Instructor Horwell places a gentle hand on my shoulder. "The Headmaster would be so proud of you, Zelda."

I say nothing in response, trying my best to keep my composure as Horwell leaves to help calm the islanders. Less than a minute later does four Knights appear—Natalie, Megan, Groose's cousin, Beau, Goselle's step daughter, and Greg, Rusta and Henya's grandson. Each of them are well known for their archery, and I can't help but feel comforted by their presence.

"Thank you for all stepping forward," I praise. "Levias has been infected by a parasite, and the only way to destroy it is to cut off those appendages on the outside of his body." They all nod silently, a mixture of determination and worry seeping out of them. "Let's go."

We all leap off of the diving platform and whistle for our Loftwings. Pulling out my bow, I nock an arrow as we make our way towards Levias—swiftly catching his attention. As one unit, we soar around the Sky Spirit in an attempt to draw him away from the Lumpy Pumpkin and back towards Thunderhead—the clouds forming it now having returned.

Now that we are close enough, I can finally see the damage that the infection has caused for myself. Levias's eyes have been tainted by a sickly pink, his fins twitching violently in pain. Five red appendages attached to various parts of his body sway in the wind and seem to be causing him severe pain from his moans of agony. Connected to the appendages are bright blue eyes that watch our every movement.

Once we manage to lure Levias away from the Lumpy Pumpkin and Skyloft, we each assign ourselves to an appendage and begin to shoot at the eyes. Catching on to what we are doing, Levias starts to flail about mid-flight to try and keep us away, though his movements are slow enough that they don't cause anyone to fall from their birds.

As I pull Crimson's neck away from one of Levias's fins, Beau's voice calls over the din, "Why don't we just shoot it in the mouth and put it out of its misery? It's a monster!"

"What would the Goddess think if we let the Spirit of the Sky die without helping him?" Greg calls back. "We have to do—Beau, watch out!"

We all snap our heads over to Beau just as Levias decides to swing is large tail back and forth, catching Beau before she can even react. Memories of the Black Tornado shoot through my mind as she tumbles from her pale pink Loftwing and down into the sea of clouds beneath us.

"I've got her!" Natalie's voice calls out before any of us react, her and her yellow Loftwing diving down to get Beau—thankfully catching her before she falls too far to be saved. With Beau unconscious, I barely catch Natalie as she takes Beau back to Skyloft—knowing that she won't be able to recover quickly enough to continue fighting.

Within a few moments, we've lost two fighters.

Megan is the first to shoot an eye, causing the eye to explode and its appendage to shrivel up and break away from Levias; tumbling into the cloud barrier below. I scrunch my nose in disgust at the sight, only for relief to flood into my system when I realise that Fi's assumption, as usual, was correct.

_We can cure him_, I think to myself, only for a dark voice at the back of my mind to sneer, _unlike Father…_

By the time we manage to shoot down three more eyes, Skyloft is but a speck in the distance. But as Megan takes care of another eye, she also falls victim to Levias's tail and is thrown from her Loftwing.

"Go!" I call to Greg. "I can finish this!"

He thankfully doesn't argue, immediately going to Megan's aid and leaving me alone against the Great Sky Spirit. Taking a deep breath, I pull out another arrow and draw back, keeping my body tense as I allow Hylia to take over and help me with my aim. Slipping one eye shut, I force myself to stay calm as my first arrow misses, only for the second one to find its target.

Levias groans in pain as the final eye is destroyed, taking its appendage with it. However, before I can think that the infection has been destroyed, a strange creature breaks free from Levias's head—finding me near instantly and hissing violently.

_It's not over yet…_

Without giving myself time to hesitate, I start shooting at the creature's large eye, only for it to hide away when I do so. Noticing how flat and stable Levias's back is, I pat Crimson's neck and make my way towards the Sky Spirit's head, landing with a thud. I draw the Master Sword as I rise, its holy blue light a stark contrast to the dark skies around us.

The creature pokes its head back out, rising further out from Levias's head with the appendage it's attached to. Two sickly yellow wings open out from either side of its head as it screams at me, green saliva dripping out from its mouth.

"Fi… what is this?"

"This is Bilocyte, a species of ocular parasite which has infected the Great Sky Spirit," Fi clarifies from within the Master Sword, the creature merely waiting for me to attack. "This life-form utterly controls the mind and body of its host. Based on the creature's anatomy, it is probable that this monster's weakness is its central eye. However, I can confirm that while the fins on the sides of its head are extended, any attack on the eye will be quite ineffective."

Nodding, Fi goes quiet and Bilocyte begins to attack, impatience getting the better of it.

The parasite lunges at me in an attempt to knock me off of Levias, and I barely roll out of the way of the attack, grunting as I push myself back onto my feet. It rears back up to its full height, opening its mouth to send a ball of what I can only assume is saliva towards me. I raise the Master Sword instinctively, flinching when the ball ends up hitting the flat side of the blade and sends saliva splattering everywhere.

But when I open my eyes, I realise that the ball has hit Bilocyte's left wing—destroying it.

I have no time to revel in my small victory before Bilocyte lunges at me again, knocking me to the ground with its speed. The Master Sword slips out of my grasp, though I scamper towards it to reclaim it before the sword falls into the clouds below. I take a moment to catch my breath, holding the blade close to me until I hear Bilocyte spewing another ball at me.

Recalling what happened last time, I angle the Master Sword as I get back onto my feet, batting away the ball but missing its right wing. However, Bilocyte is quick to rapidly send three balls of slims in my direction. I manage to slice two of them before the third smashes into my front, slightly burning up the material on my dress from whatever the balls are made up of as well as saliva.

I grit my teeth at the vile stench, readying myself for another attack. I almost lose my balance when Levias changes his direction suddenly, dodging one of the slime balls and knocking the other one into Bilocyte's other wing. I breathe a sigh of relief as Bilocyte cries out in pain, and I pull out my bow to shoot down the eye like Fi mentioned.

Using Hylia's aid, I let my first arrow fly, only for that one and the next few arrows to either miss or for Bilocyte to shut its eye at the last moment. Irritation courses through my veins as I dodge another few slime balls, trying my best to ignore the smell as I instinctively hold up the Master Sword to protect myself from another attack.

But this time it's different.

Bilocyte is too distracted to notice the slime ball until its too late, screeching in pain as it tumbles to the floor. With the parasite stunned, I swap my bow out for the Master Sword and rush towards Bilocyte, holding the holy blade above its eye. It watches me in fear, and for a moment I hesitate, but when I realise what it's done to the Sky Spirit I plunge the blade into its eye.

As I remove the sword, Bilocyte screams and rears up. It tries to attack me one last time, but its strength has finally dwindled, and it bursts into a cloud of darkness—blood spattering over Levias's back as he is finally purged of the infection.

The Great Sky Spirit, weak from the illness, begins to fall towards the cloud barrier. I leap from him and whistle for Crimson, glad for his presence as Levias manages to recover quickly enough to save himself from hitting the barrier.

"Oh ho!" Levias remarks as he faces Skyloft. "Do not fear, people of the Sky Realm, for I have awakened from my corrupted slumber!"

I smile as cheers begin to erupt from Skyloft, the chuckles of the Sky Spirit a welcome sound to Hylia. I guide myself around to fly before Levias, calling out to him, "Great Spirit of the Skies, I was aided in freeing you from your infection and welcome you back to reality." Placing a hand on my chest, I bow to him.

"How I have longed to see you again, Your Grace," he says. "You may be in a different body, but your smile is the same. Now hop onto my head and allow your Guardian Bird to rest." I do as he asks and leap onto his head, allowing Hylia to take over as we converse. "Words cannot thank you for saving me, Your Grace. I only wish I could have battled the infection myself and protected Skyloft in its hour of need."

"What infected you was powerful," I say simply, then, "You need not blame yourself for what happened."

He hums deeply. "Your wisdom has not escaped you either. When we last spoke, you mentioned your plans to enter the body of a mortal and make a wish on the Triforce, correct?"

"Yes," I confirm. "I must find the Triforce, however this body has no memory of its location. Do you know where it is or have anything that could help me?"

"You told no one of its exact location, only that it was safe with your people in the sky," he explains. "However, you did leave behind a song with secrets to its location woven into it: the Song of the Hero, I believe."

Deep inside, Hylia loses her composure momentarily.

"The Song of the Hero was split into four parts and was entrusted to each Dragon on the land beneath the clouds. You told me that once each part had been found, I could then complete the melody with my own verse," he says, and my stomach sinks.

Why is the Goddess's Mission full of tests for me to prove myself? Of course, I will never feel worthy of the title "Goddess Reborn," but why would they give me so many tests to prove myself? Surely they would just give that title to another who was worthy without so many tests.

_Keep fighting for a little bit longer, sleepyhead. I'll find the Triforce as fast as I can…_

"Thank you, Levias. I shall return with the parts of the song that you require," I say simply, ready to return to Skyloft so I can rest and start my journey again in the morning.

However, before I can, Levias stops me with a mere, "Just one moment, Your Grace."

"You may call me Hylia, Levias. I do not prefer to be called by my many titles."

He chuckles deeply. "My memory is not what it was, but you have certainly not changed." I smile slightly. "Now, long ago I was entrusted with a gift from the Goddesses. They wanted me to give it to the Goddess Reborn when she came to see me as a sign of how much they care for their Sister."

_'We hate to see our Sister suffer,'_ a trio of voices whisper in my mind. _'Take this as a symbol of our love for you…'_

In a flash of light, a necklace appears before me, hovering until I reach out and take it. It's a simple necklace with a bright blue stone wrapped numerous times in a thin piece of silver. The stone itself seems to be a Timeshift Stone and has the Hylian Crest engraved on it—I can feel its power radiating out from it.

Placing the necklace around my head, I feel nothing for a moment.

_'This Stone transcends time itself,'_ the voices continue. _'You may speak with those from across time. Simply think what you wish to say, and those words shall reach them…'_

My head snaps up in realisation.

_'Link…?'_

There's nothing for a moment.

Then, _'Zelda…?'_

_'Link…'_ I fall to my knees, tears instantly running down my cheeks. _'Is that really you?'_

_'It's me,'_ he says. _'I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm here.'_

_'It's a gift from the Goddesses—a Timeshift Stone that allows me to speak with you.'_ Wiping my tears, I force myself to speak up. "Please thank the Goddesses for their gift, Levias. It is truly perfect."

_'That it is…'_

"It should be I thanking you for everything that you have done for this world," praises Levias. "Without you, this world would have been doomed centuries ago."

I scan the skies around me, realising that Din has begun to dye the clouds beneath me a soft orange, the skies above shifting as we speak from a bright blue to a mix of orange, pink, and a thin line of purple at the bottom—thankfully different to the constant dark skies we've had after the attack on Skyloft.

Bidding farewell to Levias, I leap from his head and whistle sharply for Crimson and make my way back towards Skyloft, clutching the necklace tightly in my hand.

_'You said the gift was a Timeshift Stone, right?'_ Link wonders. When I hum in agreement, still too emotional about hearing his voice again to reply properly, he continues, _'I remember Impa giving me something not long after we went through the Gate of Time. She said something about it being her duty to give it to me. I'd forgotten all about it until now.'_

I smile. _'I guess it's Hylia's way of apologising to me for passing her spirit into my body.'_ Link says nothing, confused. _'When I realised who I was, I watched Hylia pass her spirit into mine—and when she did, she said how sorry she was for doing it. She regrets so much, but she had no choice.'_

_'It's up to us now to prove that her sacrifices weren't in vain,'_ Link adds, to which I hum again.

Upon my return to Skyloft, I'm greeted by many of the islanders thanking me for helping to protect the island. I smile and wave them off, reminding them about the other Knights who risked their lives too. As I make my way towards the Knight Academy, I realise just how powerful the stone is—it's almost as if Link is next to me, and that alone is enough to make my eyes warm.

I find Natalie, Beau, Greg, and Megan back at the Academy; glad to see that they're all alright with only minor injuries. Fatigue gnaws at the edges of my vision, and I can feel myself moving slower as I make my way towards Link's room—still not wanting to sleep in my room after all that has happened. Dropping off my things, I quickly bathe and scrub away all of the grime from the battle against Bilocyte before returning to Link's room for the evening—too tired to eat.

_'Are you alright?'_ Link asks after a while, and I suddenly realise that I've been sitting on the edge of his bed staring at nothing for a long time.

_'I'm fine, I just…'_ I trail off. _'I hate sleeping now.'_

I can feel his concern when he says nothing, and as the moon begins to rise into the night sky I change into my tunic that I left in here from my journey to the Fire Sanctuary and start fixing up the tears and stains on my white dress—hoping that it will make me feel somewhat renewed when I wear it next, like a clean slate.

When I wake up tomorrow, I'll be searching for the Triforce; the Ultimate Power created by the Goddesses themselves. After all that I've been through, every day keeps getting more and more incredible than the last. When I first arrived on the Surface so long ago, I was young, naïve, and had barely been in a fight. Now I've grown up, I've matured, and I've experienced and suffered so much.

_When will it end?_

When I prick myself with the needle again from tiredness, I realise that it's time to go to sleep, but I simply sit there for a while and watch a few beads of blood trail down my finger. _"Can you feel it? The Thread of Fate is starting to be soaked with your blood, Your Grace."_

_You will pay for what you've done…_

Wiping away the blood, I change into my nightdress and place all my necklaces on the desk except for the one I received today—too comforted by Link's presence to lose it again. As I lay in bed, I trace my finger down the cord, feelings its power coursing through the rope.

_'I'm going to save you, Link,'_ I say after a long time.

_'I know,'_ he says.

_'I'll give you the peace you deserve.'_

_'And I'll help you to get the peace that you deserve too, Zelda.'_ I smile but say nothing, my hand clasped tightly around the stone as I begin to drift off. The last thing I hear before I finally fall asleep is Link whispering,_ 'We're going to have a happy ending, Zelda. I promise.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The gift from the Goddesses was inspired by the Gossip Stone that Link and Tetra use in Wind Waker, just as a reference.


	37. Resilience

_"The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him."_

~G.K Chesterton~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 37: Resilience

_I watch on as Hylia sobs over the body of her Chosen One, begging the Goddesses to tell her what she ever did to deserve such suffering. She holds him close, as if they were equals, whispering sweet words to him as if he were still alive and well. But of course, that's not true, for he was yet another casualty of the Great War that added to the blood on her hands—on my hands._

_"Your life was occupied by blame and suffering," she murmurs. "I watched your pain and felt it like a knife going through my body…" A tear slips down her cheek, her skin pale from the long battle and her whirlwind of emotions. Caressing his face, she says, "I will ensure that your gentle, heroic spirit will live on eternally. And I… I shall shed my divinity. The next time we meet, I wish to stand before you as a simple human…"_

_A golden light erupts from her, and once the light fades, I am left alone amongst the rubble. The scene of Hylia so broken and alone tugs at my heart strings, and it alone is enough to make me crave Link's presence more than ever before._

_"Now you stand before me as a mere human," a voice calls out, and I spin around to find Link standing a few paces away. And yet, before I can run towards him, he adds, "But we'll have to say goodbye again soon, won't we?"_

_"N-No," I stammer. "I'm going to save you, Link. This isn't goodbye!"_

_He smiles sadly at me as a light rain begins to fall. "Whenever the land of Hylia is in danger, we shall be reborn. And every time we meet again, I shall lay down my life for you. If the fates will it, then it was how it was meant to be."_

_"I don't care what the fates will!" I cry. "I can't lose you to this!"_

_"Our paths are different, Zelda," he soothes. "They may split us apart, but they will always bring us back together. This isn't our first or last goodbye, for our paths will cross again. But until that day comes, we both have a part to play in the fate of this world, wherever that takes us."_

_I angrily wipe my tears away and rush towards him, reaching out as a stream of golden light is torn from his body. Only moments before I can reach him, he's gone—torn from me like he always seems to be._

~*O*~

I bolt upright with a gasp, clutching at my chest as I catch my breath. Even though it wasn't the worst nightmare I've had, sweat still pours down my face and my hands are clammy. It may not have been a terrifying dream, but the thought of Link submitting to his fate without hesitation scares me more than anything.

He's one of the only loved ones I have left—I can't let him give up on himself like that.

The Timeshift Stone around my neck must allow Link to feel when I'm awake or at least notice my emotions because I hear his voices moments later asking me if I'm alright. Realising that I haven't truly said goodbye to him yet is enough to send waves of relief through my body, but it still doesn't take my mind away from the fact that I still may have to say goodbye to him soon.

The thought terrifies me.

_'I'm alright,'_ I reassure him. _'It was just a bad dream.'_

_'Do you want to talk about it?'_

I think about it for a moment before replying, _'I'm fine, it was only a dream.'_

_A dream that might come true…_

Thankfully he doesn't press the issue further, and when I notice that the sun didn't rise too long ago, I start preparing myself to leave. I bathe and change into my white dress, my eyes falling onto a Pictograph poking out from Link's books as I wrap the blue ribbons around my hair.

Curious, I take the book out and open it up, swallowing thickly at the Pictograph—Link smiles brightly with his Mother and Father in front of their old house, seemingly only months before Crimson was born. The book itself seems to be some sort of journal, so I refuse to read it, however as I close it one extract catches my eye.

_'She appeared in my dreams again—the same woman surrounded by light. Her voice seemed frantic this time, like she was trying to warn me about something. Maybe these recurring dreams mean nothing. But still, I can't shake this horrible feeling that something awful is about to happen.'_

It was the most recent entry—most likely a few days before the Wing Ceremony.

_Hylia has been warning him all this time about what was going to happen_, I realise. _Something horrible really was going to happen, and we had no idea…_

I close the book quickly and return it to its original place with a shake of my head, resolving not to question Link about such private matters. Once I pack up the rest of my things, I make my way out of the Knight Academy. As I make my way towards the Plaza, Link speaks up for the first time in a while

_'How bad is Skyloft?'_ Link asks as I make my way towards the Graveyard, plucking some flowers as I go.

_'It's slowly recovering,'_ I say honestly. _'There's still lots to do, but the foundations of new houses are being built at the very least.'_

_'And the islanders?'_

I sigh. _'They're still scared of another attack, but they're doing whatever they can to keep going.'_ I pause when Link goes quiet. _'This wasn't your fault, Link._'

He hums absently and says nothing, so I leave him for a while to place some flowers down at Father's grave, taking a moment to enjoy the quiet. _Not a day goes by where I don't regret what happened_, I pray. _But I will live on with your memory in my heart, and hopefully I will be able to make him pay for what he did to you—to all of us._

I snap my head up when Fi suddenly appears, and my gut twists at her expression. "What's wrong?"

"I sense a major disruption in the Faron Woods region, Mistress," she clarifies. "From my initial scans, I hypothesise that the Seal holding back the Demon King is weakening enough for him to break free once again."

_"Unfortunately, we may seal and reseal it a thousand times, but it will always shatter its bonds if we do not stop it completely,"_ Impaz had told me, though I never realised how quickly Demise could break the Seal.

I rise and cast my gaze over to the Column of Light with concern. _'I can feel it,'_ says Link. _'There isn't much time before he breaks free again.'_

And now that I know why Link is needed in all of this and how close he is to the Seal, a harsher wave of urgency floods into my system.

I glance down to my arm, taking a deep breath as I remove it from its sling and stuff the bindings into my bag. With Hylia's spirit dwelling within me and my healing spells, it's healed much faster than normal, and as I face such a daunting battle I know that I need everything that I can get.

Leaping from the diving platform beside the Graveyard, I whistle for Crimson and immediately begin to make my way towards Faron Woods, my heart hammering against my chest as I think about every passing moment leading to The Imprisoned breaking free from the Seal.

_'How close is he to breaking free, Link?'_ I ask fearfully.

_'I'm not sure,'_ he answers. _'But I can feel him growing stronger—we don't have long. How far away are you?'_

But I can't answer him, my breath caught up in my throat.

As well as the Seal holding back The Imprisoned waning, a large wave of water is rapidly making its way across Faron Woods, flooding it entirely.

_I can't jump down_, I conclude. _The water's moving too fast; I'll be caught up in it before I even reach the Surface…_

"Fi?" I call out. "Can you take me to the Surface?"

The Master Sword glows and she silently does as is asked. In a burst of light, the high winds of the Sky Realm are immediately replaced by a gentle breeze down on the Surface. I emerge outside the main doors of the Sealed Temple, and I waste no time before rushing inside. Bursting inside, I immediately make my way towards Impaz towards the back of the Temple; who seems to be focusing deeply.

"The Seal is about to break, Impaz!" I pant as I run. "And there's a wave of water flooding Faron Woods!"

A moment passes as I kneel before her, then she smiles without looking at me or opening her eyes. "Do not fear, Your Grace," she reassures me. "We shall face these battles one at a time."

I have no time to question her before her hands begin to glow and she begins speaking in a language I haven't heard before. Through the cracks in the Temple's roof, I spot a golden light forming around the Sealed Grounds—a protective shield, I realise, just like the one around Skyloft.

As the priestess completes the spell, she nods at me firmly. "Now do what you must to seal that behemoth back once again, my dear."

Trying my best not to think too much of Father when she calls me "my dear," I nod and draw the Master Sword, spinning around and rushing back outside. As the open air hits me once more, I spot Groose, Karane, and Pipit working on something above me atop a partially built wooden platform.

"Zelda!" Karane calls when she spots me. "Thank the Goddess you're here!"

"Go and get that sack of teeth, Zelda!" Groose encourages, surprising me. "I've been working on something here that'll keep him down long enough for you to work your magic on it!"

Taking no time to dwell on how much Groose has changed over the past few weeks, I squeeze the Timeshift Stone around my neck and take out my Sailcloth—leaping into the fray as Seal shatters and The Imprisoned begins to tear itself free from the earth.

_'Something's wrong,'_ Link breathes, his voice already strained.

_'He's stronger—I can feel it,'_ I say. _'But just hang on, Link. I'm going to protect you, just like I always do.'_

But then I land in the middle of the spiralling pit and quickly realise how right Link was—something really is wrong.

The Imprisoned rips free from the ground with an ear-splitting roar, and I can't help but flinch at the sound. I ready myself for the fight ahead as the great behemoth towers tall over me, and from my level I note his two gigantic arms as well as a tail growing out from behind it. He shifts his head down to me, sharp teeth glinting in the late morning sun.

_'We meet again, Goddess...'_

I swallow thickly, my gut churning at the tendrils of darkness seeping out from his ginormous form.

"Fi," I breathe. "Something's wrong… isn't there?"

There's no time to respond before The Imprisoned begins to attack, his tail swinging in my direction—tearing dirt from the walls as it flies towards me. I jump back to dodge it; however his tail is so long that the end of it still manages to catch me in the stomach, sending me soaring back into the wall behind me. I grunt as pain fires up in my back, my form slumping against the ground in a sudden bout of weakness.

And in this moment of weakness, The Imprisoned rises above—literally.

Engulfing itself in darkness, a crimson halo forms around the crown of the behemoth's head. With its sudden burst of power, the large creature begins to rise into the air. My lips part in awe as it takes to the sky, making its way towards the Sealed Temple faster than ever before—Groose cries out in shock from up above.

My heart stops at the thought of what could happen if I don't act fast enough.

Forcing myself to my feet, I start to run back to the top of the spiralling pit, praying for something to stop The Imprisoned as he hovers in place high above the Temple and opens his mouth wide. I have no time to focus on what he's doing as I take out my bow and start to fire arrows in his direction as I go—watching on as they simply bounce off the scales uselessly.

But then I have no choice but to stop when the sight above me catches my attention.

Without even touching the Sealed Temple, The Imprisoned unleashes a wave of darkness that sends shockwaves through the earth. Moments later, a burst of light radiates out from the Temple and is absorbed by the great behemoth.

Link whimpers.

I start running again, faster than ever before.

_'I'm sorry, Link!'_ I say over and over. _'Just hold on for as long as you can…'_

Using the wind spell I learnt to reach the top of the pit quicker, my heart drops when Link suddenly cries out—unable to hold it back.

_You can't stop Demise_, a dark voice in my mind sneers. _You're going to have to say goodbye soon, aren't you?_

_No!_ Another part of my mind yells. _There has to be some way to stop him!_

And then, by some strange miracle, there is.

A sudden explosion suddenly sounds as I reach the Sealed Temple, colliding with The Imprisoned with so much force that he crashes down into the pit—causing the golden light to finally fade away. I snap my head up to where the explosion originated, watching as Groose raises his fist into the air.

"Take that, you sack of teeth!" Groose hollers. "There's more where that came from with the Groosenator! Karane! Pipit! Grab some more of those bombs whilst he's down!"

_'Link?'_ I call out. _'Link, are you alright?!'_

There's no response.

_No…_

_'Link! Link!'_

I turn my gaze to The Imprisoned down beneath us.

_You're going to pay for the pain you've caused._

Dropping my bow, I take a few steps back and ready myself for what's to come. Racing forwards, I leap into the spiralling pit and dive down towards The Imprisoned as he begins to recover and stand once more. He watches me with curiosity as I fall, failing to move out of the way as I take out my Sailcloth moments before I crash into his body, grabbing onto his scales as I hit his back—my Sailcloth slipping out from my grasp and tumbling into the pit.

_'You fool,'_ his deep voice bellows. _'You think you can defeat me now?'_

"Yes," I breathe. "I know I can."

My hands burn from the residue on his body, scales so sharp that they start to cut into my skin as I force myself to dig my feet into his scales and climb. My breath is ripped from my lungs in short rasps as I call out to Link in my mind, still hearing nothing back from him.

_You can do this_, I repeat in my mind. _His life depends on it…_

The Imprisoned swings his body back and forth in an attempt to throw me off, and in a moment of weakness and pain one of my hands slip. I cry out as I almost fall, realising just how far up I am from here without anything left to stop me. But the thought of Link suffering anymore is enough to snap me back into reality and I cling back on with dear life.

With a grunt, I force myself onward. The Imprisoned flails around as I go, and it's a blessing that the pain in my hands numb enough that they don't cause me to almost fall again. By the time I manage to reach the crown of his head, I can barely move from the pain and fatigue.

_Almost there… almost there…_

Everything is a lot less stable up here, so within moments I'm toppling towards the edge again, my leg dangling off the side. I push my foot into his gums and hoist myself up, only for my thigh to catch one of his smaller teeth as I go. I whimper as the tooth tears into my skin, my hand curling around a scale as I endure as best I can.

Once I manage to recover, I wrap my arms around the Sealing Spike and draw the Master Sword, using his scales for support as I kneel before it. My palm screams in pain as I hold the hilt of the blade, but I have no choice but to bite my lip in pain as I raise it skyward and bring it down upon the Sealing Spike.

The Imprisoned screeches in pain as I hit the Spike once, twice, three times, and all I can do is sheathe the sword and hold on tight as he falls down once more before exploding into a mass of light. My vision starts to darken as the Sealing Spike returns to the middle of the pit, and I know what I have to do before I can let darkness take me.

Raising the Master Sword skyward, I unleash a Skyward Strike, the blade slipping from my grip.

I'm unconscious before I even hit the dirt.

~*O*~

_I stand in the courtyard beneath the Statue of the Goddess again, unnerved at how peaceful it all seems compared to how it is now. My eyes slip shut as the gentle breeze whistles through my hair, sighing deeply as I think back to the last time I stood in this dreamscape—the time where we finally reunited, only for the fate of the world to be pushed harder onto my shoulders._

_The thought of it sends everything that happened back to the front of my mind—the battle against Bilocyte, the gift from the Goddesses, the fight against The Imprisoned, the pain, the fear, the strain on my muscles as I clung to the behemoth._

_But then one memory hits me harder than any punch to the gut—the sight of The Imprisoned claiming part of Link's Soul right before my very eyes._

_"Goddesses…"_

_My head snaps up when I piece together the memory with where I am, and within seconds I have spun around and found him. My stomach drops at the sight of him collapsed on the ground, eyes closed and his cheek resting against the cool stone._

_Tumbling onto my knees, I shakily turn him onto his back and take him into my arms, shaking his shoulders and murmuring his name into his ear as I desperately try to wake him up._

_"Wake up, sleepyhead…"_

_I can't lose him…_

_"Open your eyes, Link… please…" My voice cracks on the last word as I try my hardest not to cry, my heart stopping as his eyes start to move sluggishly behind closed lids. With a couple more taps against his cheek, his beautiful blue eyes finally open and land on me. My voice breaks as I whisper his name again, and I embrace him tightly._

_Thank you, Hylia… thank you so much…_

_"I'm sorry," he mumbles into my shoulder. "I wasn't strong enough…"_

_"Shh," I soothe, smoothing his hair back. "It's alright… you're alright, that's all that matters to me. You just scared me."_

_There's a beat of silence, then, "I love you."_

_I blink in surprise, only to hold him closer and murmur back, "I love you too…"_

_We sit there like that for a while just holding one another and enjoying one another's presence until Link finally says, "It's time to wake up, Zelda."_

_I shake my head and nuzzle into his shoulder more. "Just a little longer…"_

_"I'll see you soon, Zelda. I promise…"_

~*O*~

I whisper Link's name as I come back around, feeling out for his presence behind closed eyes. Forcing my eyes open, I strain at the effort it takes as a dull pain lingers throughout my body. I flinch as a damp cloth is taken away from my forehead, a cool breeze replacing it as I find the crimson eyes of the priestess.

"It seems like you are finally coming around," she murmurs with a small smile. "The beast has been sealed into its prison for a third time. You have done well, Your Grace."

I accept Impaz's help as I sit upright, my head still foggy as I notice Groose, Karane, and Pipit sitting around me with concern. Glancing down to my bandaged hands, I ask, "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours," say Pipit. "We did all we could to fix you up."

I smile and thank them, then frown, "There's no time to dwell on our success. I can feel the Seal waning with every escape… we're almost out of time."

"Are you close to discovering the whereabouts of the Triforce, Your Grace?"

I nod. "I must seek out the three Dragons and learn parts of the Song of the Hero—only then will I be able to find out where the Triforce is." When I go to stand, the four of them push me back down gently; and I can't help but be thankful when my world spins. "I'll be fine," I lie. "I have to see the Water Dragon as soon as possible."

Groose shakes his head and insists, "You aren't leaving until you're healed, Zelda."

"And the way to Faron Woods has been flooded," Karane adds. "There's no way for you to reach the forest right now without destroying the Temple too." I lower my head, frustrated. Karane places a hand gently on my shoulder. "We aren't that bad for company, are we?"

I force a breathy laugh and take the canteen of water that Impaz offers me. I can feel Link's presence on the edges of my awareness, comforted by it as I let myself sleep for a couple of hours. I'm still so exhausted from the battle that I'm out like a light, and I sleep so deeply that no dreams or nightmares visit me. By the time that I awaken again, the sun is setting and my head feels clearer.

No one is in the Temple when I wake up, so I make my way outside to find everyone gathered around a small fire. Groose must have found some small logs nearby and set them down around the fire, his eyes finding me first.

"There she is," he remarks. "You must have smelt the food, huh?"

I roll my eyes and sit down between him and Karane, the sight of pumpkin soup bubbling away over the fire making my stomach groan with hunger. Within minutes, the food has been served and we all tuck in hungrily. Despite the Seal so close by, I'm surprisingly relaxed as I eat surrounded by friends.

"So, Zelda," Pipit pipes up after a while. "Groose has been telling us some stories about what you've been up to without me and Karane." I know what he's hinting at as soon as he says it—he wants to know about the Sacred Flames, but from the glint in his eye I assume Groose may have mentioned something else too. "Something about Hylia?"

I glance over at Groose, who seems meek at telling the others about Hylia, but he seems to relax when I smile at him before turning my attention back to Pipit. As I stir the soup with my spoon, I finally say, "There's a lot that you've missed out on. I suppose now would be the best time more than anything to tell you."

Just like I did in Lanayru with Groose, I try my best to explain the Goddess's Mission in its entirety, and with the extra information that Link gave me back in the past, I explain it much better than I did to Groose. Pipit and Karane barely eat as they listen to me, and even Groose leaves his food when I talk about things I never told him before.

And when I mention why Skyloft was attacked, I go silent and bow my head; waiting for their judgement.

"And you think that's your fault?" Groose asks after a while. I nod numbly.

"Oh Zelda," Karane soothes. "You're doing everything you can to protect Link, and with it all of us. None of what happened to Skyloft was your fault. You can't force that burden on yourself."

"Karane is correct," Impaz adds, to which Pipit hums. "What came to pass in the Sky Realm was a barbaric attack by a heartless man, and whoever says otherwise is deluded."

I force a tiny smile before making myself carry on, moving on to why Link can't come back through the Gate of Time. While Groose doesn't react, Pipit and Karane are saddened by being so close to their friend but not being able to do anything.

By the time I finally finish, the full moon is quickly rising into the night sky, gliding across the purple blanket of a starless sky. Still feeling somewhat fatigued from the battle, I thank them for the meal and excuse myself early. As I retire to my bed, Fi suddenly appears.

"Your Grace, I wish to discuss the condition of the newest Bearer," she says, and that alone is enough to concern me. I nod for her to go on, too worried to say anything. "During the battle at the Temple of time, Demise managed to take a small portion of the newest Bearer's spirit—less than five percent. The same happened today, however Demise managed to consume another fifteen percent of his spirit."

_Twenty percent…_ I think to myself. _It took such a toll on him too…_

As I go to dismiss her in fear, Link speaks up, _'Ask her what happens when more is taken…'_ I go to argue, but he cuts in, _'Please, Zelda. I have to know…'_

I give in and ask her, to which she replies, "If ninety percent of his Soul is sacrificed to Demise, then he will be lost in a perpetual sleep. Any injuries taken after this will…" She pauses. "They would be fatal, Your Grace."

_Oh Goddesses…_

If I don't save him, he will be asleep forever or dead—they're almost the same, when you think about it.

_'I won't let that happen to you, Link. I promise you that.'_

He says nothing in response, but I know he heard me.

I feel sick to my stomach long after Fi returns to the Master Sword and I go to bed. Staring at the cracks in the ceiling above me, I lie with my hands behind my head and contemplate what the spirit of the blade told me. Deep down, I always knew that nothing good would come if I failed to protect Link—but so much more than I could ever imagine would if I fail him.

_I don't want to say goodbye…_

The thought reminds me of my nightmare from earlier. _"But we'll have to say goodbye again soon, won't we?"_ That's what Link had said to me in my dream, and I still can't process how accepting he was of saying goodbye.

But then I recall Link's warning about the attack on Skyloft, and how I wasn't sure if it was a dream or a warning—and when it turned out to be the latter, how can I trust my dreams?

What if the dream was another warning?

_Please, Hylia_, I pray. _I can't lose him…_

But what if the wheels are already in motion, and I'm powerless to stop his destiny from taking him away from me?

_"And every time we meet again, I shall lay down my life for you. If the fates will it, then it was how it was meant to be."_


	38. Farore

"_The gem cannot be polished without friction, nor man perfected without trials."_

~Chinese Proverb~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 28: Farore

After a night plagued with nightmares, I wake with a gut full of anxiety. I can't help but feel uneasy about the rest of this Mission and the chances of me actually finding the Triforce, especially with Faron Woods flooded and with it my only way of meeting with the Water Dragon, who has the part of the Song of the Hero that I need. Stretching, I rub my eyes and yawn.

And when Link bids me good morning, it sounds like he didn't rest well either.

Impaz is already awake and beginning her morning prayers at the top of the steps. When she notices me stirring, however, she passes me a warm smile. "Good morning, Your Grace. Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough," I lie. "Did you?"

"Well enough," she parrots with a toothy grin, only to frown, "Although I am still uneasy about the flooding of Faron Woods."

I hum. "I don't sense any evil force nearby, and Lake Floria couldn't have caused such a massive flood like this."

"Perhaps it was the will of the Water Dragon," Impaz muses as I take a seat next to her. "After all, she would have the power to do such a thing. Whoever caused this flood, it would be wise to speak with her nonetheless."

_Why would she flood the forest?_ I wonder. _She is far too strong to be controlled by the darkness, but she had no reason to do it. I can't get rid of the water, anyway, not with such little of Hylia left in me…_

My shoulders slump forwards as I place my hands in my lap. "I will find her. If she did do this, then she may do something else soon. I'll do what I can to stop her and get rid of the water."

"Wisely spoken, Your Grace."

Forcing a smile, I make my way towards the front of the Sealed Temple. The unease in my stomach still lingers, making me nauseous as I push open the heavy doors. As I emerge outside, I find Pipit, Karane, and Groose standing on the partially built wooden platform that was there during the battle against The Imprisoned yesterday, working on a strange metal contraption.

"What is that?"

The three of them glance down to me at the sound of my voice, and Groose leans against the contraption with a grin. "Come on up and we'll show you," he says, to which I do as he asks and jog up to them. The wooden platform is a set of rails, it seems, to which the contraption is attached. The machine is made up of a simple lever and a scoop to hold something in.

"Me and Gondo had been working on the designs for this for a while now, but there wasn't a need for it back at home," he explains. "But down here is different. When that grease wad tries to break free, I can smack him with bombs and stun him for a while. It's my best work yet!"

"Though we need to help him on the name," Karane adds with a smile.

"Hey, you're just jealous that I came up with the "Groosenator," aren't you?" Groose retorts with a smirk, and for a moment I realise that the three of them are working together without arguing.

I never thought I'd see the day.

"We've got a lot more to do, though," Pipit remarks, diverting the conversation. "Groose wants these tracks around the whole pit by the end of tomorrow, so if you're sticking around, we could use an extra pair of hands."

"I would, but I can't stay," I say, to their dismay. "I have to stop the flood and start looking for the Triforce—Demise won't wait for me to."

Even though they clearly don't want to, they can't help but agree.

"How are you going to get to the Woods?" Pipit asks.

Fi then appears in a flash of light, hovering above the tracks elegantly. "As the direct way into Faron Woods is inaccessible, Dominae, I would recommend taking a gust of wind back up to the Sky Realm and descend from a height so that you may direct yourself into the forest."

I nod and thank her before turning to my companions. "That's my answer… I should get going."

Karane bundles me up into a tight embrace, whispering into my ear, "Be safe, Zelda."

I smile and squeeze her.

Stepping away, I smile at Pipit. "If I hear anything about Mallara, I'll let you know as soon as I can." He nods and hugs me for a moment before letting Groose say goodbye.

"Don't go getting into trouble with pirates again without me," he says, then, "Just be careful, alright?"

"I will."

Before I let myself stay any longer, I move away from them and ask for Fi to take me high into the sky like she mentioned. She nods and glows a soft lilac, and for a moment dread fills my stomach at what I'm about to do. Growing up in Skyloft, there's no need to be scared of the sky, but there is a need to be scared of falling. Swallowing thickly, I close my eyes and let the wind beneath my feet grow until I am lifted high into the sky.

Holding tightly onto my belongings, my stomach drops when the wind finally dies out and I open my eyes again—a sea of greenery and water below me. My heart stops as I start to fall, and I think of how Link must have felt to have fallen from such a height.

Fear jolts through my system as lean my body towards Faron Woods, the wind so strong up here that I can barely see through my hair as it whips around my face. I fumble around for my Sailcloth as the sea of water grows closer, and in a moment of fear I can't help but pray.

_Protect me, Hylia. I can't fail…_

_'You're going to be fine, Zelda,'_ Link assures. _'Fi wouldn't do anything to put you in danger.'_

_'I know,'_ I reply with a tight throat. _'But now I know what you went through on the day of the Wing Ceremony. I'm so sorry I didn't protect you…'_

I force my eyes to stay open as I hold the Sailcloth above my head, my stomach churning as the water rapidly comes closer. _'What happened that day wasn't your fault, Zelda,'_ he says strongly. _'I just wish you didn't have to feel what I felt…'_

I go to reply, but then I realise how close I am to hitting the water and hold my breath.

I almost gasp in fright as I finally hit the water, thankful that the Sailcloth slowed my fall enough to stop me from hurting myself upon impact. Opening my eyes, I turn my gaze up to the water's surface and realise just how far away it is. Panic courses through my veins as I think back to how close I was to being trapped underwater on Skipper's ship during the battle against Tentalus, praying that it doesn't happen again.

Kicking my legs, I focus only on the surface, hoping over and over that I can hold my breath long enough. My lungs start to ache as I keep swimming, but I try my best not to focus on it and keep my eyes solely on the surface. I gasp when I finally break the surface, drinking in air in gulps as I spot a large lily pad nearby and clamber onto it.

Taking a moment to regain my energy, I scan the world around me. Only Faron Woods seems to have been flooded, but everything other than the branches of the large tree in the middle of the forest has been submerged. I notice the Kikwis huddled together on some lily pads in the distance as well as some logs floating nearby, but other than that the forest is completely flooded.

"Faron, Your Excellence!" I call out, trying my best to keep myself balanced on the lily pad as I stand up. "Please, I need your assistance!" I spot a shadow under the water in the corner of my eye, though it's gone when I look at it. _'She can't have left the Woods in this state,'_ I mumble to Link. _'I appointed her as protector of—'_

Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, a gigantic shadow surges forth from the water in front of me and drenches me further. I cry out in alarm and instinctively reach for the Master Sword, readying myself for a fight.

"Who has _dared_ to dip even a toe in my Domain without my leave?!" The shadow roars, their voice booming around the entire forest. As my eyes adjust, I shrink away at the sight of the Water Dragon towering over me. Once she realises who I am, she bows deeply. "Ah, Your Grace, I apologise for the scare. There has been far too much happening in my Domain recently, you see, so I will do anything to scare those pests away."

_'She doesn't sound like she's under someone else's control,'_ Link observes.

_'She doesn't look it either,'_ I add, noticing that her eyes are normal.

I bow my head. "You are quite forgiven, Your Excellence. I merely came here to find whoever caused the Woods to be flooded as well as for you to teach me the part of the Song of the Hero that I once entrusted to you."

She raises her claws and waves me off, and in a single motion I suddenly feel very small. "It was I who flooded Faron Woods. As it is my Domain, I have the right to do with it as I wish, and I had enough of those very irksome monsters running around and causing havoc—flooding the forest was the easiest thing to do."

Even though I entrusted her with this part of the Surface, I feel like I can't object to her—even Hylia within me feels the same.

"As for my part of the Song of the Hero," she continues. "I sealed it away within the Skyview Temple for safekeeping. Why you chose to honour such a man I will never know, Your Grace. Both then and now, he has only caused you emotional turmoil."

My lips part and anger flares within me.

_'Ignore her,'_ Link instructs, but it's clear that he's hurt by her words. _'All you need is the Song of the Hero and for the flood to be gone. It doesn't matter what she thinks of me or the first Bearer…'_

_'It does to me.'_

"Your Excellence," I begin, trying to keep my tone level. "I have always have and always will respect you for all that you have done for this land in my absence. However, I do not wish to hear such things about my Champions. They have and are sacrificing everything in their power for this world, and they do not need to have such things tarnish their names. Our world would be nothing without their heroism."

From the other end of time, I can feel Link's smile.

"I apologise, Your Grace," she says genuinely, bowing to me. "To atone for my words, I shall do what I can to aid you. Your task is far from over, and you are not exactly at home in the water. I shall revert Faron Woods back to its original state and freeze time so that you may reach the Temple with little distractions."

"I thank you for your help, Your Excellence."

Nodding firmly, Faron rubs her clawed fingers and creates a spark of blue light. As her power grows, her voice booms, "_Congelo_!"

I jump at the volume of her voice, falling onto my knees as the world beneath me grumbles and the water around me starts to drain away. I watch on in awe as the water disappears faster than I ever would have thought possible, soon leaving behind nothing left but waterlogged ground and droplets of water dripping from the trees.

"Once you step off from this lily pad, the Woods shall freeze, and time with it," Faron explains. "All of this has been rather draining, so I shall return to my hall. You'd best be on your way as well, Your Grace."

I swallow and nod firmly, letting Faron fly away before making any movements. Clutching my hands over my chest, I stare at the ground in front of me sceptically. What did she mean by Faron Woods freezing? Would everything just stop moving, or would something else happen to?

_You won't know until you find out…_

Taking a deep breath, I step off of the lily pad and onto the soaked ground before me. In a flash of gentle blue light, hundreds of tiny clear crystals growing out from where my foot landed, growing outward so quickly that I barely have time to react. The skies above me suddenly darken, grey clouds merging together and shrouding the forest from the sun completely.

The crystals spread out throughout the entire forest like thousands of fingers clawing across the land to claim it for their own. As the crystals take over the greenery, the trees and leaves cease to move, the flowers stop swaying in the breeze, and even the monsters in the far distance halt in place.

My lips part in pure amazement, and I don't even notice that Fi has appeared before I hear her voice. "Despite the low temperatures during the Winter months in Skyloft, the islands in the Sky Realm were unable to reach a low enough temperature to be covered in frost and ice."

"Frost and ice?"

"Ice is the solidification of water when temperatures reach low levels, and frost is the covering of the ground and other surfaces with ice needles, Dominae," she clarifies, continuing when I'm too stunned to say anything. "When Faron cast her spell, she froze the passing of time, and with it the expanse that she froze physically froze with it, despite the lack of low temperatures."

_'What is it like, Zelda?'_ Link breathes.

_'It's beautiful,'_ I reply. _'It's nothing like we've ever seen before. I wish you could see it.'_

_'Me too.'_

And I'm not wrong—I haven't seen anything like this before, and not even Hylia experienced this during the Great War as she rarely left the Fortress. The water on the trees have completely frozen over, looking like glass dangling down, and the ground beneath me is a pure white unlike anything I've seen before.

The only thing I can relate it to is how Faron Woods looked when I first entered the Trial of Courage before I was transported to the horrid portrayal of the fire in Skyloft. The colours seem to have dulled from the spell, the shadows a stark contrast to the frost around me.

Even though the monsters won't be able to move, I draw the Master Sword nonetheless and start to make my way towards Skyview Temple. I call for Fi just to have her at my side as I make my way through the silent forest, walking down the path that Karane and I took when we first met Machi so long ago—neither of us knowing what was in store for us in the next few hours and days.

But as I make my way through the forest, things quickly start to change.

_"A _girl_ with no experience would want to fight _me_?"_

I stop dead in my tracks, searching around in search of the Demon Lord. He had said that just before we first battled in the depths of the Skyview Temple, though I'm both unsure of why he would say such a thing again or why he could be here through Faron's spell.

Even though it was so long ago, his words still cut deep.

"Are you well, Mistress?"

Shuddering, I lie, "I'm fine." Shaking my head, I force myself onward. _'Did you hear that, Link?'_

He says nothing for a moment, then, _'Hear what?'_

_'Nothing, don't worry.'_

_I'm losing it… I must be._

But then it happens again.

_"You see, Your Grace, your "efforts" to defy me will end up tipping the fragile scales of fate in my favour."_

He said that in the Earth Temple, and they still ring true. I stop again and lower my head, gritting my teeth as I realise how much I've messed up by trying to defy the Demon Lord and his plans. I will never stop defying him and his cause, but all I seem to have done is hurt people and let many more suffer.

_'What's wrong?'_ Link asks as I emerge in the area where the white structure stands tall; the same structure that I first saw Ghirahim standing atop of all those weeks ago. The echoing voices start to make my head ache, and even closing my eyes for a few moments doesn't seem to help the pain.

I shake my head. _'Nothing. I must just be tired.'_

_"All of the death and decay in this world are on their hands, but rather than fix their mistakes they send _you_ instead."_

I swallow thickly, my heart twisting as Scerva's words hit me hard in the gut. No matter what happens, I will forever have the Triforce scar on my chest to remind me of my failure by being captured by her crew. No matter what happens, her words will always ring true—they sent _me_, a young, naïve girl with no fighting experience to fight a war to save the world and the life of the man she loves.

I really must look pathetic.

As we reach the Deep Woods, Fi slows into a halt. "Are you alright, Fi?"

"I sense a strong presence from within Skyview Temple," she reports. "As the Water Dragon's spell did not reach the Temple, I believe that this being is waiting for you. However, this is the presence of being that you have never encountered before. You must proceed with extreme caution, Dominae."

_Oh Sisters…_

Starting towards the Temple, the voices begin to start up again. The first is Gonzie when she and Senza dragged me up to the top deck to fight Scerva, another fight which I lost. _"Come on, _Goddess_,"_ her voice sneers in the back of my mind. My burn acts up suddenly in response, as if her nails are digging into it again._ "I thought you were a symbol of strength…"_

But I'm not. Hylia was the symbol of strength and protection, I'm the Goddess Reborn—reborn as a mortal, not reborn with the same divinity and strength that the world needed.

As I reach the chasm blocking the way between here and Skyview Temple, I thank Faron that her frost and ice has managed to create a bridge over the gap. I'm hesitant to walk over it at first, but when I remember my Harp doing the same thing before I press myself into motion and cross the chasm with ease.

_"You are destined to lose, Your Grace,"_ the Demon Lord's voice booms through my mind as I stand before the entrance to the Temple. _"You may be the Goddess Reborn, but you are nothing but a mortal—a mortal _child_!"_

And I did lose—I lost my only living parent, and with it one of my last fragments of hope. I lost him because I was a mortal child, and his loss will never leave me.

I narrow my eyes at Skyview Temple, wondering if the presence inside is stirring these memories within me or I'm simply just looking back on my failures. The voices are silences once I step inside, a chill running down my spine at the sudden drop in temperature.

Like Fi had said, Faron's powers haven't reached the Temple, so everything is vibrant and alive once more. As my shoes click against the cobbles beneath me, I slash at some nearby Bokoblins and dismiss Fi so I can talk with Link alone.

_'Link?'_ I call out, to which he hums. _'Am I… do you think I'm a failure?'_

_'W-What?'_

_'All I've done is fail you,'_ I say after a pregnant silence—it feels too sickening to talk so truthfully about myself. _'I barely saved you back at Skyview Temple, let you be tortured at the Earth Temple, lose some of your Soul at the Temple of Time, forced you to live alone and in constant fear on the edge of time itself, and even now you have to fight every single day to stay alive. It's all my fault…'_

Link says nothing for a moment, then simply breathes, _'Oh Zelda…'_

_'Throughout this entire Mission, I've been so emotional and hurt so many people because of it, and now I'm just cold and emotionless. I think… I think Hylia made a mistake…'_

When I finally say it all, I stop and slump against a nearby wall, tears burning at the edges of my eyes. For so long I've kept such horrible words in, letting them gnaw at me and tear me apart inside as I've lost more and more in my life. And since Link hasn't said anything in a while, I can't help but worry that he thinks it's all true.

But when he finally speaks, his words cut through me.

_'When I was listening to you tell the others what you've done over these past few weeks, I wanted to break free from this damn crystal and steal you away so you didn't have to suffer like that anymore,'_ he finally says, then, _'We've all changed because of this Mission, but when you talk I can still hear the Zelda I know and love inside. The Zelda that almost gave up her own freedom to save Groose and Skipper. The Zelda who fought through poisoning just to get one step closer to being reunited with me. The Zelda who saved her home from being completely destroyed. The Zelda who doesn't even realise her own strength.'_

_'But Link…'_ I breathe. _'I'm not her anymore… I'm cold and heartless and failing you…'_

_'You're different than the girl I used to know, yes. But you aren't cold and heartless—if you were then you wouldn't be asking me these sorts of things. You wouldn't be working day and night just to help everyone live their lives normally. You wouldn't be letting your memories tear you apart. You might be different, but to me you are my Zelda, the Zelda who's going to wake me up when this is all over, isn't that right?'_

I let a sob escape me. _'I am…'_

_'And Hylia hasn't made a mistake. She needed a strong woman with a heart of gold who would fight for what she loved, and she found that in you. You are the one that the Goddesses believe can stop this, and they weren't wrong.'_

I sink onto my knees and cover my face as tears fall.

_'You'll never know how much you mean to me, Link,'_ I murmur. _'Goddesses above, I love you so much…'_

I can feel his smile as he replies, _'I love you too, Zelda.'_

As I regain my composure and wipe away my tears, I shakily stand and continue onward, talking to Link about trivial things as I take my mind away from my breakdown. I don't know how long it will take before I truly believe what Link has said, but right now all I know is that he believes in me and that he knows how much I'm fighting for him.

Making my way around the dome where Karane and I fought the Stalfos so long ago, I break into a jog towards the large door—and with it so many memories come flying back. The last time I was here, the sun was setting and Link was on the other side of this door fighting for his life, none of us knowing just exactly what roles we had to play in this Mission yet.

And we wouldn't know for so long after.

Fi appears beside me, purple particles following her movements. "Mistress, if you permit me to, I ask to scan the room ahead of us so that I may accurately prepare you for the being that waits inside. Because of its strength, I wish to fully understand this creature so that I may preserve your safety as I was created to do."

I nod and wait for her as she glides inside, hiding behind the door so that the creature can't see me. _I can do this_, I tell myself. _Link believes in me, as does everyone else. I can do this…_

Tension thickens the longer I wait for Fi, hearing nothing back from her. I start to worry about her, and before I can wait any longer, I tighten my grip around the Master Sword and rush inside.

My footsteps echo around the chamber as I run inside, my eyes squinting at the lack of light in here. I scan the room, noticing the remnants of the glass bottle that I smashed into Ghirahim's face during our battle here, dust collecting around it like a forgotten memory. But what catches my attention more is the fact that the spirit of the blade is nowhere to be seen.

And yet, before I can call out for my companion, a tiny voice speaks.

"Please don't leave…"

_'Please tell me you heard that,'_ I beg.

_'I did.'_

Snapping my attention to the source of the voice, there's a small girl standing in the middle of the sun design on the ground. Her dark brown hair is plaited down her back, deep blue eyes watching me with curiosity. She wears a lilac dress that just reaches her knees, though she isn't wearing any shoes.

"W-Who are you?"

"Father said I shouldn't talk to strangers…"

I shake my head. "I'm not a mean stranger. I'm just looking for my friend—maybe you saw her?"

"I haven't seen anyone here but you, miss."

_'Zelda, who is it?'_ Link asks, perplexed.

_'I don't know… it's a little girl, but I don't know how she got here…'_ I say to him before asking the girl, "Can I go through that door? I need to find my friend Fi."

The little girl tilts her head. "Fi? But that's my name. That's what Father calls me, anyway." My stomach drops, and I blink a few times to try and understand what's actually going on. "But you can't go through this door, only Miss Viridi can go through there."

_'Viridi sounds so familiar…'_ Link muses. _'I've heard it somewhere before…'_

But as I'm about to go and sheathe the Master Sword, the little girl is engulfed in a violet light so suddenly that I take a few steps back in concern. If Link hadn't heard the voice too, then I would be certain that I was delirious. But that still doesn't change that fact that Fi is missing and I don't know what is going on here.

_'I feel something,'_ he adds after a few moments, just as the light before me begins to dim. _'I don't know what it is, but there's a strong presence around you. Be careful, Zelda…'_

_'I promise.'_

Then the light finally fades away, and I come face to face with a familiar figure.

"Fiona…"

The woman from my memories stands tall before me, dark hair cascading down her back and complementing her purple tunic. Her eyes meet mine instantly, and she draws a blade exactly like the ones that Fi has fought with in the past. I swallow thickly as she holds the rapier out towards me, eyes glinting with anger.

"You have failed to masquerade as Her Grace, and now you shall forfeit it with your life," she growls.

"N-No," I breathe. "I'm the Goddess Reborn, not—"

"You are a fool to lie to a servant of Her Grace," she snaps, cutting me off. "Fear the light, you Demon! And fear this blade, for it is the blade that will end your life!"

Before I can say anything else, Fiona flies at me with such speed that I can barely parry her attack. Tugging out my Harp, I stay on the defensive as she battles me with anger rather than using her skills. _'Did the first Bearer ever spar with Fiona?'_ I ask Link as I shove her away.

_'Once or twice,'_ he replies as our swords meet. I grit my teeth at her sudden burst of strength, and I almost succumb to it. _'She was fast, so he knocked her legs out from under her to pin her down.'_

Even though having Link's memories are good for the fight, they soon disadvantage me when Fiona comes at me whilst I'm distracted. Her speed matches that of the Demon Lord's as she collides with me, shoving me up against the wall so harshly that the air is knocked out of my system for a second.

Holding her blade against my neck, she grins and hisses, "You are weak. You will never win." She steps on my previous worries of failing without even meaning to, and for a moment I stare at her with so much fear in my eyes that she laughs at me. "I neve thought I would see a Demon so scared."

_She thinks I'm a Demon, but I'm not_, I think to myself. _I'm the Goddess Reborn, and I won't lose to her._

As she readies herself to end the fight, I push Fiona away with all the strength I can muster, using her sudden stunned self to kick her knees, effectively knocking her to the ground. I leap onto her and pin her down with my knees, resting the Master Sword at her neck.

"This battle is over, now leave this place and allow me to continue on with my task," I demand firmly, pushing the blade closer against her throat when she says nothing.

And then, after a horrible long moment, she grins at me, reaching up and tearing my necklace from my neck before disappearing in a cloud of dark smoke.

I collapse against the ground, leaning on my hand holding the Master Sword as I reach up to my neck. _'Link?'_ I call out. _'Do you feel the presence anymore?'_

There's no response.

I pat my neck, and within moments I realise what she took.

_No…_

She took my gift from the Goddesses—my only way to communicate with Link.

Without warning, a pair of familiar boots come into my field of vision, and a simple broadsword is pressed against my neck. I swallow thickly and move when the sword shifts to push my chin up. As I do, I meet a pair of painfully familiar blue eyes, and for a moment I wish that he was really here for me to hold him close.

"Link…"

He stands tall before me, dressed just as he was the last time I saw him, but the hatred in his eyes sends a chill down my spine. "Do you really think I meant what I said to you?" He demands of me. "That you didn't deserve this suffering? That you haven't failed me? That I _love_ you?"

I choke out a sob. "Please don't do this…"

"Don't do what?" He scoffs. "Don't force you to see the lives you've affected and the people you've made to suffer because of your inaction? Because of your _failure_?"

He makes me stand using his blade, kicking aside the Master Sword and my Harp. "I know what I've done," I concede. "And I know how so many people have suffered because of it. But I can make things right again. When I find the Triforce, I can end all of this pain for everyone—even you." I reach up hesitantly and touch his cheek. "Please… just let me go…"

He says nothing for a moment, seemingly affected by my touch.

Then he shakes my head and hits me in the side of the head with the pommel of his sword.

My vision goes dark for a second as I slump to the ground, my world returning moments later in a blur of colours. I spot Link in the corner of my vision, groaning as he snatches me by the neck and picks me up, holding me just off the floor as he drags me over to the nearest wall. I claw at his arm instinctively despite his delicate grasp, although my attempts are weak at best.

Once my back meets the wall, I'm finally at eye level with him. I can't help but feel sick at the sight of his beautiful eyes filled with such strong emotion towards me, and combined with the agony in my head I'm completely vulnerable to whatever he wants to do to me next.

"P-Please…" I beg, feebly scratching at his wrists. "I'm sorry… for everything…"

He narrows his eyes at me. "You don't deserve the mercy."

I let out a small sob as he raises his blade towards me, the sight so horrific that I can't bear to look at it. Squeezing my eyes shut, I know that this time I am going to fail completely. The Goddesses wouldn't let me die any other time because this is how they wanted me to go—by the hand of the one I loved and vowed to save.

Then, by some pure miracle, I am dropped and saved from the clutches of death, somehow strong enough to land on my feet.

And then I open my eyes to an image that will never, ever leave me.

Link stands before me, completely motionless—a sword poking out of his sternum.

Not a sound passes his lips as he tumbles onto the ground and falls still, blood pooling around his body as he twitches. Turning my head towards my saviour, I breathe, "F-Fi…"

I stagger forwards, only to stumble into her arms as my energy leaves me. "I apologise for my absence, Dominae," she remarks. "I am unsure of what came to pass when I first came to this chamber, however I am certain that it was due to this creature."

Fi turns her gaze down to Link, and I force myself to do the same, eyes widening when his body shifts into a small figure comprised entirely of dark matter, lilac cloth draping over its form. "W-What is it?"

"This creature is known as a Poe, Mistress," she explains without looking at me. "They were once inhabitants of this land who did wrong and were punished by the Goddesses to take on dark forms. From my additional scans, I believe that this one used to be called "Meg," and is a perpetual servant to the Goddesses for her wrongdoing."

I lower my head, wondering what horrible thing she could have done to be transformed into such a thing, only to notice the gift from the Goddesses in her outstretched shadowy hand. Forcing myself to pluck it from her open hand, I retie the broken cord and put it around my neck again.

_'L-Link?'_ I call out. _'Are you there?'_

After a moment, there's a response, _'I'm here, Zelda. What happened?'_

I step away as Fi reclaims her rapier and hold my hands over my heart. _'The creature stole the necklace and took on your form and… n-never mind. Are you alright?'_

_'I'm fine… I did feel something against my cheek, though.'_

My heart jumps—he felt my touch.

Turning to Fi, I thank her again before dismissing her and make my way into Skyview Spring. Clambering up the steps, I place my Harp back into my bag and sheathe the Master Sword too. Fi appears as I reach the end of the pathway, memories stirring in the back of my mind of when I had Link at my side.

Floating elegantly above the water like she had done the last time that we were here, she clarifies, "In order to claim the part of the Song of the Hero that the Water Dragon hid here, you must use the spell "_Liberum._" Once you have this portion of the song, you will have two pieces remaining on the Surface."

I nod and bring up my hand, noticing how the Goddess smiles down at me warmly despite what I've been through so far. This is how the people saw Hylia—strong, happy, and loving. Nothing like she must have really felt after experiencing all that she did in the Great War and its horrors.

Breathing deeply, I utter, "_Liberum_..."

My hand glows and a steady stream of golden light soars towards the Statuette and fills it with its light. As I lower my hand, a old scroll hovers before the Statuette for a moment before crossing the gap between us, allowing me to reach out and open it gently. Inside are words written by the Goddess herself thousands of years ago; the lyrics of an ancient melody.

"_Oh, Hero,_  
You will do great things,  
Indeed.  
Listen to me,  
And you'll always be  
Unafraid."

The Ancient Hylian slips from my tongue effortlessly, and in the back of my awareness Hylia stirs at the old, emotional words that she once wrote down. With this part of the song now in my grasp, I only have to visit Eldin and Lanayru before returning to Levias—and then the way to the Triforce will be open.

_Goddesses how far I've come since the Wing Ceremony…_

As I leave the Spring and make my way out of the Temple, I'm glad that Meg's corpse has disappeared from sight. Once I emerge from the Temple, I realise that Faron's spell has lost its effect and the Woods are alive once again, and the thought is enough to make me realise something.

_Faron must have sent that Poe after me to test me…_

Anger sparks in the back of my mind.

The Water Dragon tested me to see if I was ready to claim her part of the Song of the Hero. She claimed to be helping me by clearing the way to Skyview Temple, only to set a Poe on me to test my skills and courage. Irritation burns in my veins as I break into a run, desperate for answers.

_I've had enough of everyone testing me…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The lyrics to the Song of the Hero at the end were by OoTFreak1, however they were for for Fi's Theme instead as there weren't any lyrics to the song.  
** Congelo means "freeze" and Liberum means "Free," both in Latin.


	39. Ash

_"The past cannot be changed. The future is yet in your power."_

~Mary Pickford~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 39: Ash

"_Faron__!_"

I charge down the coral steps and onto the main platform in Faron's Shrine, my face like stone but my eyes on fire in the water's reflection. She turns to me, sitting tall and regal as I make my way towards her, confused by my anger. On the journey back to Lake Floria, I had only managed to work myself up more over what she did, so by the time I stand before her my fists are clenched and she raises a brow at my expression.

"Whatever is the matter—"

"Why did you send me out to claim the first part of the Song of the Hero, only to send a Poe after me?" I demand. Link is silent and has been for the entire trip, knowing that when I'm annoyed no one can calm me down until I've had my say. "Am I not worthy in your eyes? Was it a test to prove myself to you? What did I do to deserve such treatment?!"

For a fraction of a second, her composure is lost.

Then she chuckles, and I nearly shout further, though I try and keep calm when she finally speaks.

"Ah, Farore… you have done it again."

"W-What?"

"I did doubt Her Grace's choice when you were carried out from the Ancient Cistern at death's door," she admits, to which I lower my head in shame over how weak I was back then. "However, when I saw the Master Sword at your waist, I knew that I was wrong. I suppose when I sent you to the Temple, Farore decided to throw one test at you." She smirks. "I never saw Farore as such a fickle Goddess…"

I turn my eyes up to her, attempting to divert the conversation away from my sudden outburst. "The Poe in there mentioned Viridi. Do you know why?"

"Viridi was the name that Farore used when she once graced this land with her presence, Your Grace," she says simply. "She wished to interact with the people that she had created, and so used a name that reflected one of the deities that once watched over the land's nature."

_'That must be where I knew that name from,'_ Link murmurs. _'I remember people mentioning Viridi to the first Bearer during the Great War.'_

"It was Farore who tested me, not you…" The Water Dragon goes silent for a moment, and a pregnant silence ensues. Desperate to break it, I kneel before her and place a hand over my heart. "I apologise for my rudeness, Your Excellence. Please accept my deepest apologies—I acted using my heart instead of my head, that is all."

Another silence fills the room so much that I'm scared that I'll choke on it, and I almost do when Faron bursts into a fit of laughter. "Oh, Your Grace, you must rise! As I have said before, it should be I bowing to you." I do as she asks meekly, to which her eyes glitter with mirth. "You need not apologise, for you have been tested more than enough in these past few weeks—I understand your anger."

"Thank you, Your Excellence."

"Now, now, do call me Faron. We both agree that titles are overused, hmm?" I smile. "My brothers, Eldin and Lanayru, are waiting for your arrival. I suggest you make your way to them before the Demon King attempts to threaten this land again, wouldn't you say?"

I nod. "I will. Thank you for your help, Faron."

"Though before you leave," she adds as I move to go. With a wave of her hand, a bundle of arrows with silver arrowheads appear in her hands. "Take these, Hylia. These are Ice Arrows and shall freeze anything that they make contact with. Use them, and you will never go astray."

Placing the bundle into my quiver, I bow again, "Thank you, Faron. I will take great care of these."

Bidding her one last farewell, I turn on my heel and exit from Faron's Shrine. The smell of damp grass reaches me first, only moments before the sound of birds singing from their nests. I smile as the sun, no longer blocked by the clouds, shines down on me. Basking in its warmth for a moment, I'm glad to see the Woods blossoming again.

_'Who will you visit next?'_ Link asks me.

_'Eldin, I think,'_ I tell him. _'We went to Eldin Volcano after Faron Woods the first time we came to the Surface, so I guess it's nice to be nostalgic.'_ I can feel his smile. _'I've only met Faron, so I can only hope that her brothers are kind enough to give me their verses without me having to do anything for them.'_

_'The Goddesses love making you work for your rewards,'_ Link can't help but joke. _'But the sooner I'm out of this thing, the better.'_

I call upon Fi to transport me back to the Sky Realm, and thankfully the journey to Eldin doesn't take too long—the sun beginning to set as we fly. Crimson caws in confusion as I fly straight past Skyloft, and even Link asks why I'm not going home.

_'I'll go back when I need to, but until then I need to keep focused—especially with Demise breaking the Seal faster every time.'_

Link goes to argue but knows that it's a losing battle and keeps quiet.

Soaring towards the red Column of Light, I think more about the Seal holding Demise back. There's going to be a day when the Seal breaks and I can't be there, I just know it. I can't let Pipit, Karane, Groose, Impaz, and Link fight that battle on their own, not when I am one of two people who can create the Seal—I can't let that burden fall onto Impaz alone, not over and over again.

Demise is growing stronger every time, and I need to be there to meet him every time.

I shake my head as we near the red Column of Light, Crimson almost blending in with the Column's hue. _'I remember Eldin,'_ Link mumbles, seemingly lost in a trance as he continues,_ 'It was always too hot. I remember a mission once where we had to cut through rogue Goron forces to capture the two Mountain Keeps there and secure a new alliance. That was before the imprisonment, though...'_

_'That wasn't you, Link,'_ I press as I swing my leg over Crimson's back and ready myself to jump. _'That was the first Bearer. Your Souls are intertwined, but you aren't him.'_ He says nothing for a moment, so as I begin my plummet I add, _'Tell me about Skyloft, sleepyhead. Talk to me about—'_

A sound so loud that it nearly bursts my eardrums cuts me off suddenly. Knowing that it's too late to call for Crimson and fly away from any disasters, I search around for the source of the sound, my stomach dropping at the sight before me.

_'Zelda, what's going on?'_

But I can't speak—the sight shocking me to the core and cutting off my vocals.

Eldin Volcano has erupted.

A cloud of fire and smoke spirals up from the summit of the volcano, the skies above it dyed a charcoal black within seconds, edges of clouds highlighted with a terrifying blood red. Pulling out my Sailcloth, I brace myself for the cloud of ash surging towards me at a fast pace, my ears starting to ring from the eruption.

_'Zelda?'_

Link still calls out to me, but I have no time to answer him. Holding the Sailcloth above me, I flinch as the first wave of heat and smoke collides with me, the force of it throwing me off course. I almost lose my grip on my Sailcloth, sending fear jolting through my body as the second wave of smoke then hits me.

_'Zelda, please!'_

When the next wave slams into me, one hand finally loses grip on the Sailcloth and I scream as I tumble down towards the earth below, unable to grasp the piece of cloth with the other hand.

I have no time to react before a crag emerges from the shadows and I crash into it, my vision going dark for a second as my head hits it first. Tumbling down the craggy face, I groan when I finally roll into a stop against the ground.

I black out to Link's fearful voice.

_'Zelda!'_

~O~

"_Why have you come to me, Your Grace?" The great Fire Dragon pondered as he rose from his bow. "While I am grateful to see you in the flesh again, surely you should be setting out the plans for the final strike in the coming days." The two sat mere miles away from the Fortress, the White Goddess having waited for the Fire Dragon to arrive atop a grassy knoll._

_The White Goddess kept her head low as she moved down onto her knees, spreading out her skirts around her. She still wore the garments that she returned to the Surface in, her golden circlet resting evenly across her brow._

"_I am afraid, Eldin," she confessed quietly, clasping her hands together. The Dragon leaned in closer, his tail still slightly dipping in the nearby lava. "While I may be here to help the people, they only have one life to live unlike us. If those lives are lost, their Souls will either be reborn later on, or they will be trapped by Demise's power and will aid the Demon Army. If they ever fell into the hands of the Demon King, I would never be able to forgive myself..."_

_She shifted her gaze up to the might Dragon, who studied her for a few moments. The Fire Dragon sighed, warm air blowing stray hairs away from Hylia's face. "Hylia, Your Grace, the point of this war will be to slay Demise once and for all. War is the only ultimatum against the Demon King, and lives will inevitably be lost. We must simply destroy the enemy before more lives are taken away."_

_"You are right," she said, though her tone betrayed her._

_"That is not the heart of you concern, though, is it?"_

_Hylia shook her head after a few moments, looking back down at her lap. "This is a War between the Gods, and yet our foolishness has bought the lives of innocents into this mess. We do not hate life, Eldin, but our feuds are causing lives to be lost." Her eyes watered as she continued to avoid his eyes. "I have even put the life of my Champion into despair because of the Gods thirsting for power and justice. Where do we stop, Eldin? Where can we stop this entire War of the Gods?"_

_The Fire Dragon said nothing for a while, knowing that the White Goddess was correct. Because of the battle between the Goddesses and the beings from the Demon Realm, the lands caught in between the two realms were now stuck in the middle of a raging war. And until one side was utterly destroyed, the people of the mortal realm would continue to be dragged into the middle of such power struggles._

"_Did the people fighting in this war choose to fight, or did they not have a choice?"_

_Hylia met his gaze evenly. "I gave them a choice—to stay and fight or leave with their families. Either way, the Gods would view them with honour."_

_The Dragon nodded, "And so they chose to serve you by fighting for you. The Goddesses, your Sisters, gave those lives free will to serve who they wanted to. And at this very moment, they serve you because they wish to fight in your name. Hylia," he then added, tucking his claw under her chin and lifting it up so she could see him. "They will willingly die for you and the cause that you follow—please do not let their sacrifices be in vain and slay Demise for the good of those people."_

_She smiled a little, her atonement intertwining with her resolve as a single tear slipped down her cheek. "I will."_

~O~

I drift in and out of consciousness a few times, my vision a blur or reds and oranges whilst my head screams in pain. Anytime that I'm awake, a deep pain throughout my whole body lingers; my ears still ringing slightly. The few times that I recall being awake is a haze of pain of heat, my feet and shins aching as they're dragged across the coarse ground.

Then I'd pass out again and return to the darkness.

When I finally awaken, the memory of Hylia and Eldin remains at the back of my mind. Groaning, I blink rapidly and try to regain my bearings. I lie in some sort of hut, the only entrance in front of me blocked with wooden spikes. I lie on my side, my back pressed against the back wall, my hands roughly bound with rope and my mouth gagged—something heavy hanging from my neck, all of my items gone.

And with no way to speak, I can't heal my injuries.

Pushing myself upright with my elbows, I focus on how I can break free first; just like I did back on Skippers ship. The hut itself seems easy enough to break out of, the spikes are only wooden and they can easily cut the ropes, though it's what lies outside that worries me more.

The Mogmas wouldn't do something like this—too many of them know me and it isn't their business to lock people up in huts that they would never use. From the cries off in the distance, I can only assume that Bokoblins have taken over a part of the volcano and claimed it for their own.

_They're easy enough to dispose of_, I muse. _But I need to find my things first…_

Remembering how scared Link sounded when the volcano first erupted, I bow my head and call out to him, _'I'm alive, Link. The volcano erupted and I was caught up in it. I was taken by Bokoblins, but there'll be a quick way out of this, I promise.'_

I wait for a response, assuming that he's resting.

_He worries too much to sleep_, I think when I hear nothing back. _Something isn't right._

_'Link?'_

Still nothing.

I swallow thickly, the action reminding me of something heavy hanging from my neck. Reaching up, I feel a metal shackle around my neck—a chain tethering it and me to the wall, I soon realise.

_Maybe this won't be as easy as I thought…_

_'Link, are you there?'_

I feel under the shackle for my necklace.

It isn't there.

My heart drops.

_Something's wrong…_

"So, the Goddess has finally awoken from her slumber, hm?"

My gut twists at the sound of the familiar voice, and I snap my gaze up to find the dark eyes of the Demon Lord twinkling as he studies me from the other side of the spikes, effortlessly slipping through them. As soon as I see him, all I can see is Father's face as he slowly dies beside me because of my failure.

_Murderer!_

If I wasn't gagged, I'd be screaming at him. I leap to my feet, only to groan and stagger back as my world spins—something Ghirahim takes great delight in. Gritting my teeth, I stumble towards him in a vague attempt to attack him, swinging my bound hands in his direction with a muffled yell.

Rolling his eyes, he merely grabs my wrists in one hand before I can hit him and takes the shackle around my neck in his other hand, sending some sort of dark but potent magic into the metal—sending me crumpling onto my knees instantly. Using the shackle to force my head back up, he smirks down at me.

"How flattering it is to have a Goddess on her knees before me," he remarks, releasing my hands but still holding my shackle; a steady stream of magic flowing through it to keep me down. "Now that's better, isn't it? Submission and obedience are good looks for you, aren't they, Your Grace?"

I narrow my eyes, to which he chuckles.

"When I heard that my brainless minions had managed to capture the Goddess, I had to say I was overjoyed," he declares with a grin, thumbing a bruise on my cheekbone I never realised I had—my flinch only adding to his joy. "They must have roughed you up more than I expected. To see you in such a sorry state just makes my heart flutter!"

I try to break out of his grasp, but it fails. Even looking at the man who murdered Father in cold blood, I scold myself when a tear slips down my cheek. Without bending down, he brushes the tear away—a display of his power over me, just like Scerva had done.

"Just look at how broken you are! The Goddess herself on her knees before me, her heart broken and her hope positively crushed!"

My head lolls against my chest when he finally releases my neck, and from the eruption and the dark magic lingering I'm fighting to stay conscious.

"You know what I need, and you know that I won't stop until you give it to me. Whether you leave this place dead or alive is up to you, Your Grace, but I will leave here with the information that I require," he asserts, circling my prone form. "And even though your petty affections for the boy were once a hinderance, they have now proven themselves to be an asset."

When he stops right in front of me, he dangles something in front of me with a grin.

The gift from the Goddesses; the Timeshift Stone.

Before I can stop myself, I reach out for it with a grunt—only for him to snatch it away from me at the last moment.

"Ah, ah, settle down," he tuts. "If you hadn't left your weakness out so openly, this wouldn't belong to me now."

_It doesn't belong to you_, I sneer in my mind, wishing that I could speak.

"It was the presence from this frail little trinket that caught my attention first. I thought nothing of it," he comments, then, "But then I heard a… special voice, shall we say?" I grunt at him and start to struggle, only for another spark of magic to stop me. He chuckles as he kneels, wrapping his fingers around the crystal and holding it close to me. "How much will you allow him to suffer before you finally break, hm?"

_You can't do that… you can't!_

"But," he adds after a moment. "There would be no fun in causing suffering that we cannot see." I watch in confusion as he tosses the Timeshift Stone to the ground and tugs the gag out from my mouth and leaves it to dangle from my neck—and in that moment I realise that my gag was my very own Sailcloth. Observing me closely, almost like a piece of art, he brushes some hair away from my eyes. "To send an emotionally fuelled child into war was the Goddess's greatest failure."

"Murderer," I rasp, to which he chuckles. "You won't break me."

"Oh, I have no time to waste on you, Your Grace," he remarks, nodding to the necklace in the corner of the hut. "I'm positive that when the boy hears your screams helplessly, he would do anything to save you."

My heart twists—he's right, but he can't know that.

"He won't tell you a thing."

Ghirahim merely smirks. "We shall see."

But I don't give him the chance.

He shouldn't have let me speak.

Mustering up all the strength I have, I yell, "_Occido!"_

In a burst of white light, the Demon Lord is tossed away from me in a grunt of pain. The strength of the spell is enough to shatter the shackle around my neck, and I immediately force myself to ignore my dizzy vision as I stand. Plucking the necklace from the ground, I simply narrow my eyes at his dazed form before slipping through the spikes and rush out.

_'Link!'_ I cry out once I pull the necklace over my head, attacking a wave of Bokoblins with my _Ventus_ spell as I go. _'Link, are you alright?'_

_'Zelda!'_ The response is instant, and I almost lose my footing at the relief that floods into my system. I run through a large cave made up of various huts, and I know that I have little time to find my things before the alarm is raised. _'Sweet merciful Hylia, you're alright!'_

I thank Hylia when I spot my things beside the main fire, a spot now deserted after I knocked all the Bokoblins away. Scooping up my bag and the Master Sword, I sling my bag over my shoulder and simply carry the sheath—knowing that I have no time to waste here. Stars spark around the edges of my vision, but I can't allow myself to stop now.

I run.

Bolting down the nearest tunnel, I emerge on a pathway familiar to me—the same one that I took with Karane and Pipit when we first arrived here. Cries from Bokoblins and orders being roared by the Demon Lord far behind me, I clutch my aching head and run down the only path I know—praying that I can flee.

"F-Fi, I need… to escape," I pant, my breaths coming out in short gasps.

"The current volcanic activity impedes your ability to return to the Sky Realm," she confesses after appearing at my side. "However, I do sense the presence of the Fire Dragon atop the volcano, and you may be able to acquire safety with him."

I almost moan at the thought of scaling the volcano again as I stagger towards the wind vent that Impa had led us to so long ago. Even though I lose my footing a few times, I've yet to be completely assailed just yet. When I trip on a nearby rock, Fi helps me up as my vision blurs and Link's voice echoes in my mind.

_'Keep going, Zelda. You'll be safe soon, I promise… just keep going. I can't lose you…'_

I don't say anything in response, too exhausted to form a decent sentence right now. The spirit of the blade floats a little ahead of me, directing me whilst also making sure that I don't falter again. As I reach the cave with the wind vent, I dare to look behind me, startled at the sea of red surging towards me. I take a moment to hide behind the closest wall, hoping that none of them come in my direction.

And by some miracle, they are all too focused on scaling the volcano that they don't search the small space I'm hidden in.

I slump against the wall for a moment to catch my breath, blinking a few times to clear my vision. I wouldn't be surprised if I was concussed from the fall, the event itself a blur of pain and nothing more, though it's doing nothing but delaying me. I dread to think what will happen if I finally falter enough to be caught.

_I can't be captured again_, I tell myself firmly. _Who knows what the punishment will be…?_

I start towards the wind vent again, my heart hammering harshly against my chest whilst my breath is ripped out of my body so forcefully that my throat burns with each breath. My thoughts, frantic and cluttered, are too crowded and confused for me to fully understand where I am going.

I hug the Timeshift Stone close to me, feeling the warmth of the energy wrap around my clasped hand as I leap into the vent and fly upward, my head screaming in pain at the sound and strength of the wind battering my already weak body. Landing harshly against the ground, I tumble onto the floor and suddenly lose the energy I need to stand up again.

_Come on_, I growl at myself. _Get up!_

But I can't.

My vision starts to blur again, and my eyes start to droop.

_'I'm sorry, Link,'_ I mumble. _'I can't…'_

_'No, no, no, Zelda,'_ he replies sternly, though I can vaguely hear the fear in his voice as Fi tries to help me up. _'I know it's hard, but you can't go to sleep yet, alright? Fi will keep you safe, but you have to keep going.'_ His voice breaks a little as he pleads, _'Please Zelda… you need to wake me up, remember? Then you can get in trouble as much as you want. But not now, Zelda. Not now…'_

Tears burn at the edges of my eyes as my eyes lock onto the entrance to the Volcano Summit ahead of me, Fi doing her best to support me as she helps me towards what I pray is my salvation.

_I have to wake him up_, I tell myself over and over. _You promised him…_

Gritting my teeth, I make myself stand on my own and break out into a steady jog towards the magma filled caverns ahead of me; having no choice but to keep going if I want to stay alive.

_I'm a survivor. I will survive this…_

My Fireshield Earrings activate as soon as I burst into the caverns, protecting me as I follow Fi through a part of the caves that I only momentarily explored before. My world begins to spin a little as I stumble after the spirit of the blade, pressing my fingers against the side of my head when it pulsates with pain, only to see blood staining my hands when I bring it back.

But there's no time to think about that.

All that matters now is living.

Using some rocks to cross the river of lava ahead, we rush through the caverns and enter an open room, a large doorway ahead open and begging for me to reach it. The way ahead seems to end after the doorway, though Fi says nothing when I pass her a questioning glance. Putting pressure on the side of my head, I stagger onward.

And yet, as if by a cruel joke by the Goddesses, I falter at the last obstacle.

A scream escapes me when an arm is suddenly wrapped around my waist, dragging me back and away from my salvation only moments before I can reach it—the Master Sword clattering against the ground thanks to my moment of shock. I whimper as the sudden force sends pain spiralling through me, biting my lip as a familiar blade is held at my neck and my assailant leans into my ear.

"You thought you could scurry away from me, hm?" Ghirahim taunts in a low tone, and I have no strength left to speak as I weakly grab his arm to try and free myself. Fi draws her rapiers instantly, only for the Demon Lord to retaliate by pressing the blade closer to my neck and drawing blood.

"In her mortal form, she does not have the memories or the capabilities of giving you the answers that you seek," Fi states firmly. "Release her. You have no need for her."

He merely chuckles. "You have no authority to be making such demands, Fiona, not when I pull the strings."

I bite my lip harder when the blade cuts deeper.

"Do whatever you want to me," I hiss, my words slurring slightly. "But I'll die long before I tell you anything…"

But I know that I wouldn't be able to last long.

As he begins to talk at Fi and gloat over his potential victory, I realise just how small of a chance that I have of getting out of this alive.

I'm too weak to heal myself, my weapon lies on the ground and out of reach, Fi is unable to do anything without risking my safety, and I know that I don't have long before I slip out of consciousness again.

My lip quivers at the sight of my freedom ahead of me—if only the Fire Dragon was waiting and could have helped.

But the Goddesses wanted me to get out of this on my own, and I failed.

Then Link says something that snaps me out of my daze completely.

_'Tell him, Zelda…'_

For a moment, I stop struggling.

_'W-What?'_

I can hear the fear in his voice as he speaks again, the gravity of his words clear in his tone. _'You are the last hope of defeating Demise once and for all. Without you, we have no chance.'_ He pauses. _'I can give you the time you need to find the Triforce—it isn't how we planned to fight this battle, but we can't lose you to this…'_

He's right.

I know he's right.

But I can't do this to him.

_'We?'_ I almost yell at him. _'I don't care about everyone else right now—I only care about you! You're just as important in this Mission, but more so than that you're my best friend; a person I love with all my heart. I could never put you in so much danger, and deep down you know that too—not even for this forsaken Mission. Or do you really believe that Zelda is gone?'_

He sighs, his voice cracking a little as he replies after a moment, _'You're still the girl from Skyloft that I know and love, which is exactly why I can't let you do this. Whether you were the Goddess Reborn or not, I can't let you suffer for me—not when I'm trapped in this damn crystal unable to do nothing but hear your pain!'_

He strikes a nerve so hard that my breath hitches.

_He's right,_ I realise. _No matter who we were in another life, if our places were switched, I wouldn't want to hear him suffer like I will…_

_'Please Link… don't do this…'_

_'I'm sorry, Zelda,'_ he murmurs. _'It's the only way…'_

I swallow thickly. _'I'm scared, Link…'_

_'It'll be alright, Zelda,'_ he says after a long moment, though he doesn't sound confident in his words.

As I work myself up to speaking out loud, my own words transport me back to the memory that resurfaced before I woke up—the conversation between Hylia and Eldin. "_I am afraid, Eldin,"_ she had said. Hylia, despite being immortal and a symbol of hope, was still scared; the thought alone gives me comfort.

Then it hits me—the voice of Eldin.

_"If you ever have need of me, Hylia, simply call and I shall offer you all I can…"_

I don't remember when he had said such as thing to the Goddess—to me—but the vague, random memory sends emotion flooding though my system so suddenly that my heart skips a beat. Hylia had called upon the Fire Dragon mentally, and he had come to her aid. I may not be immortal like she was or have the same magical abilities that she had, but I have no choice.

I have to try.

Closing my eyes, I focus on my breathing and distract myself from the world around me—letting it fall away until I am alone in the darkness, far away from even Link's presence. I try my best to take myself back to that grassy knoll where Hylia waited for the Fire Dragon, imagining Eldin soaring through the skies and to my aid.

Sending a brief prayer to Hylia for her aid, I lower my head.

_I need you, Eldin_, I call out into the darkness. _My life, and the lives of every living being, depends on it…_

For an eternity of a second, there's nothing. Remaining in the darkness, I continue to cry out for Eldin's aid until I exhaust even my mind.

And yet, I am snapped back into reality by a great roar booming throughout the caverns.

I raise my head and open my eyes, anticipation rushing through my veins as everyone falls silent—even the Demon Lord seems to falter for a moment at the sound. I remain tense and alert as the echo fades away, praying to Hylia that this isn't the end and I still have one final chance to fix my mistakes.

There's another roar, and then in a gust of air I am freed from my captor.

The suddenness of my freedom sends me to the ground, and I reach out for the Master Sword as fast as I'm able to. As Fi glides over to me and helps me onto my feet, I collapse against her, leaning into her hold as my legs give out from underneath me. Her rapiers dissolve into purple particles and she helps me to limp away from the great shadow surging towards the Demon Lord at a great speed.

The Fire Dragon's strength effortlessly outweighs that of the Demon Lords. His brown scales look razor sharp even from afar, his dark claws menacing and his dark eyes glinting with determination. His crimson robe is decorated with many symbols of Din, the entire front part of his body, much like Faron, dripping with magma—sliding down his body and dripping off the end of his tail.

"You tarnish my Domain with your presence," Eldin growls. "Leave before I burn you to a crisp like I did your brethren."

"Come, Dominae," Fi says quietly, guiding me away from the battle. "You must rest and recover."

The spirit of the blade guides me into the final chamber, one which seems to reflect the architecture of the Earth Temple. Large pillars support the dome-shaped ceiling above us, images of the Great War and the Goddesses themselves carved into the walls in between them. A mural of Din's insignia adorns the ceiling, and as Fi leads me up the iron steps I notice the bubbling magma surrounding the platform.

As my adrenaline starts to drain from me, so too does my strength. The air is thicker and hotter in here, sending my vision spinning.

In the reflection of the Master Sword, I see my fear-stricken face and pale skin—blood trickling down my neck.

"I have to go…" I mutter, trying and failing to stand again after Fi gently sets me down on the floor. "The song…"

"Mistress, the skies above Eldin Volcano still prohibit you from leaving this place, and you are in no physical state to escape safely without risking collapse," she reports sternly. "By attempting to continue on without sufficient rest brings risk to your life that I was created to prevent."

_'Sleep while it's safe too, Zelda,'_ Link pleads. _'Please…'_

Feeling my eyelids drooping, I nod numbly and move onto my side, clutching at the Timeshift Stone around my neck. As my headache returns and my ability to stay away diminishes, I pray to Hylia one last time for her protection as the Fire Dragon continues to battle against Ghirahim outside this chamber.

I slip out of consciousness to Eldin's roar of power.

* * *

~Interlude~

The great Fire Dragon slammed the doors shut into his Domain with a wave of his hand, running his hand over a scrape on his arm dealt by the Demon Lord. The scales of the battle were clearly in Eldin's favour, but that didn't mean that he was invincible. After crushing his enemy's spirit enough to force him away, Eldin retired to his chambers victorious.

What waited for him was the Goddess Reborn resting soundly, kind and fair just like Hylia herself. He knew of her return to the land, however was surprised when she had managed to call out for him as she had done many times during the Great War—shocked at the capabilities of a mere mortal.

_My, what do we have here_, he mused as something around the mortal's neck shone. Careful not to disturb her, Eldin lightly shuffled the cord from around her neck and smiled at what he found—the scale of the Water Dragon, his sister. _She must truly be the Goddess Reborn if even my sister approves of her…_

Allowing the scale to fall back against her chest, he noted a pair of special earrings looped through her ears—the Fireshield Earrings. _And even the Golden Goddesses have shown their favour too…_

Eldin frowned at the resting mortal, anxious over how weak she seemed compared to the magnificence of her previous form. He understood perfectly why the White Goddess had abandoned her immortal form, although he wasn't expecting a human so small to be chosen as her predecessor.

Nonetheless, she had the strength to carry her destiny admirably, and for that he had no doubt that she could protect this land as Hylia had done before her.

Beside the sleeping woman was a strange figure adorned in various blues and purples. Bowing to him, the figure introduced themselves, "Great guardian of the earth and flames, I am Fi—the spirit that resides in the Master Sword charged by Her Grace to guide and protect the Goddess Reborn. I am grateful for your presence in my Mistress's hour of need."

Eldin nodded, signalling for Fi to rise. "There is strength in asking for aid, and I was happy to oblige for Her Grace." He paused momentarily, then, "Though I must admit that it was my power which caused the volcano to erupt, and with it caused Her Grace such suffering. I wished to clear out the monsters invading my Domain and instead caused more harm than good."

"Due to the eruption, Her Grace was concussed and assailed by the Demon Army," the spirit reported. "However, there is no need to lay blame on yourself. It was the presence of monsters that lead to this eruption, and their presence that has caused many to suffer at their hands—it is because of them that we fight, and therefore them which must be blamed."

After a moment, a smile creased the deity's face. "You are wise beyond your years, Fi. I am pleased that Her Grace created such a loyal and intelligent protector. I can rest easy knowing that you are at Her Grace's side."

Fi simply nodded, unsure of how to respond to such an emotional remark. Casting her gaze back down to her charge, the spirit of the holy blade briefly analysed the latter's wellbeing. "I believe that there is a low chance of my Mistress recovering adequately in such a warm environment. Is there a safe place we can transport her to?"

Eldin nodded silently and scooped up the Goddess Reborn, knowing that nothing else would come for her now that he had purified his Domain. As the Fire Dragon soared out from the caverns, the spirit of the blade discreetly followed behind; analysing the world around her.

Glancing down to her Mistress, thousands of potential possibilities of the outcome of their battle flooded into her calculating mind—potential victories, potential losses, every single one of them and their chances of occurrence. Fi had believed that the chances of Eldin coming to their rescue was little to none, and for her Mistress to prove her wrong was both surprising and uplifting.

The Goddess Reborn had truly come a long way since the day of the Wing Ceremony.

* * *

~Zelda~

When I finally drift back into consciousness, the air is much clearer, and my head soon clears up when I murmur my healing spell. I lie in shallow water, my hair lazily swirling around my head; sticking to my neck when I force myself upright. After I fell asleep, someone must have brought me to the small spring I found outside the Volcano Summit, allowing me to rest in what little comfort you can find here.

The sun seems to have only just risen, and despite the dull lingering pain on the side of my head, I don't sway too much when I stand up. I can feel Link on the edges of my awareness, so I bid him good morning. Fi appears in a spark of light, floating just above the water as she regards me with a kind smile.

"Good morning, Dominae," she greets. "You have been asleep for eleven hours and six minutes, and from a general scan your vitals have greatly improved."

I want to smile, but when I recall why I'm here I frown and query, "Where is Eldin?"

Before Fi can speak, a large shadow appears in the corner of my eye, and within seconds the Fire Dragon glides down from the sky and hovers above the chasm beside the spring. Bowing, he greets, "I am afraid I had no time to properly reacquaint myself with you, Your Grace."

I bow my head. "Greetings are not needed. Words cannot express my gratitude for protecting me."

There's a brief silence whilst Eldin clasps his hands together, forming an elegant X shape with his bony fingers. "Now, Your Grace, you must have made your way into the heart of my burning hall for a reason, hm?"

"Yes," I confirm. "I have come to seek out the part of the Song of the Hero that I entrusted to you and your brethren after the Great War. It is our last remaining hope of destroying Demise once and for all."

Eldin bows his head.

I grow anxious at the pregnant silence which ensues, and when he finally says something, it's as if the world falls out around me.

"I was never entrusted with the song, Your Grace."

The spring falls silent.

_'What?'_ Link breathes.

"I-I…" I stammer. "I'm afraid that I don't understand."

He gestures for me to sit down, and I do without word. "It was my older brother who you entrusted the song to, for I was too small to watch over Eldin after the Great War. Each part of the melody was supposed to be passed down, which is why you were led here, however my brother was stubborn and refused to give it up."

I try my best to let his words sink in—but it's almost too hard.

"So… there's no way of completing the Song of the Hero?" I ask quietly, gazing up at him with a heavy heart. "How will I locate the Triforce without it?"

"I believe that I may have a solution," Fi intervenes before Eldin can respond. "The Dragon who holds the fragment of the song lived for many years after the end of the Great War, and so I hypothesise that if you travel through the Gate of Time, then you shall be able to obtain the song from the past."

My heart lifts for a moment.

"But the land you stand in now will not be the same in the past, Your Grace," Eldin warns. "My brother violently fought with his brethren, so to tame him, his Domain was frozen over and remained in such a state for centuries. By braving that mountain, you would be risking your life."

I lower my head—he's right, but what choice do I have?"

"It's the only way, Eldin…"

I gasp at my words, a memory from last night emerging from the shadows.

_'It's the only way…'_

And then I remember.

_I almost gave him up_, I remember. _I almost let him go… and it would have been for nothing…_

Eldin hums in disapproval, though after a moment his shoulders slump. "Despite all that has come to pass, you have not changed." With a flick of his wrist, a bundle of arrows appears in his hands; the arrowheads dipped in bronze. "I gift these to you, Your Grace: Fire Arrows. In such volatile conditions, these could be the difference between life and death."

I curtsey and claim the arrows, "Thank you for everything, Eldin."

"That is not all," he adds, and with a blur of magic, he hands a set of white garments to me; golden embroidery glowing in the early morning light. "These shall protect you against the frigid cold that awaits you." Once I place them in my bag, he continues, "You have accepted the weight of a colossal destiny, and should you ever need my aid, you need only call for me."

I nod and bow to him one last time, "Of course, Eldin."

After bidding the Dragon farewell, Fi confirms that the skies have cleared enough for me to leave, and that the Demon Lord's presence is no longer nearby. As she transports me back to the Sky Realm, a massive weight is lifted from my shoulders at the thought of escaping Eldin Volcano alive.

_But I almost didn't…_

Link seems to notice my sudden shift in emotions. _'What do you think would have happened if I told him where you were?'_ I ask hesitantly.

He thinks on it for a while. _'I'm not sure. But thanks to Eldin, we won't ever have to find out.'_

I hum but say nothing, dissatisfied.

As I glide towards Faron Woods once more, I can't help but wonder what would have happened. Would Ghirahim have slain me right then and there when he realised that he had no more need of me? Would I have found some way to escape and find the Triforce whilst Link battled for his life?

Would I have been able to save him?

The idea haunts me for the rest of the journey.


	40. Din

_"If you're going through hell, keep going."_

~Winston Churchill~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 40: Din

It takes two days to travel through the Gate of Time and towards the Eldin Province. With no way of travelling there other than on foot, I take the long and anxious journey through Faron Woods and out into the open plains of the Surface—remnants of the Great War still lingering even still.

Even without flashes to another life darting through my mind, the remains of bodies and broken weapons are still scattered across the land—no one left alive or strong enough to come and repair the damage caused by the Demon King. They serve as a constant reminder to me of what I'm fighting for—both the lives of the living and the lives of those who sacrificed themselves in Hylia's name.

In my name.

Compared to the brightness of Faron Woods, the past is filled with fragments of trauma and death. This wasteland is no longer there in the present, but if Demise fulfils his desire of consuming this world, then the deserted dark forest that I walk through now will only be the beginning of his destruction.

The forest is much denser here, arrows still wedged into tree trunks from various groups attempting to protect Skyview Temple from the darkness. I pray at each of the large gatherings of broken shields and remains of clothing left from the dead, begging that the Goddesses allow them to rest in peace after all that they sacrificed.

By the time that I had emerged from the thick woodland and onto a plain that seemed to stretch on for miles, the sun had long since passed its zenith. Following Fi's advice, I began the slow journey across this grand plain towards the frozen mountain in the far distance. As I go, ruins of homes and remainders from battles still linger, the cool breeze echoing against the back of my neck.

I set up camp rather late into the evening, hoping to rest for a few hours before continuing onward. With Fi's protection, I thankfully managed to eat in relative comfort before going to sleep, waking a few hours before dawn so I could prepare for the day ahead.

I take this time to put on the garments that Eldin gave me—a white cloak embroidered with numerous golden triangles as well as a pair of boots as well. Whoever crafted such garments had a clear eye for detail, and whoever enchanted it was very powerful, for as soon as I wrap the cloak around my shoulders, I can feel a wave of protective energy around me.

Tugging up my cloak, I begin my next day of trekking. After many hours of walking and frowning at the decay left behind from the Great War, I now stand on the outskirts of the snowy mountain, awed by how beautiful it looks. The Eldin I used to know has been completely transformed into an icy peak covered in thick snow, a stark contrast to when Faron froze the Woods over.

A few miles back, the rocky ground was soon claimed as frost began to claw across the terrain, and, as Fi soon explained, it began to snow. Now the grey clouds have merged together, seemingly full of the flakes. I reach up for the Timeshift Stone around my neck, squeezing it for comfort as I take everything in.

Fi appears in a spark of light, floating beside me as I make my way towards a ruined stone archway in the distance. "You now stand at the nadir of the mountain, Your Grace. After this Province was rapidly frozen over, this area became commonly known as Snowpeak," she explains, her lilac light reflecting off the snow around us. "The garments bestowed upon you from Eldin have increased your chances of survival, however with such low temperatures in this region I surmise that your visit here should be as brief as possible."

"Can you sense the Dragon, Fi?"

She nods. "I believe that they are located in the same area that Eldin was in the present, Dominae. In order to reach that area again, I recommend following a similar path that you took in the present and proceed with the utmost caution."

I nod in agreement and dismiss her, gritting my teeth as I draw the Master Sword and start to try and pick out any form of landmarks like those in the present that might be able to help me. Within seconds a large gust of wind knocks me back a step, hundreds of tiny snowflakes clinging to any bare skin they can find. Using my free hand to keep my hood over my head, I make my way towards some tiled posts in the distance.

The snow reaches my ankles with every step I take, and I soon realise how impossible it would have been to come here without Eldin's protection. My breath solidifies in the air with every pant, my knuckles white as I grip my hood and the Master Sword, though my fingertips are bright red.

I grunt as another gust of wind sends a wave of snow into my face. _'You know how much I hate the cold, Link,'_ I complain as I duck into a cavern for a moment, finding it similar to the one I was imprisoned it only yesterday—thankfully about to figure out where I am in the region better despite the plague of memories that come back because of it. Desperate to be positive, I joke, _'You owe me for this.'_

He breathes out a laugh. _'Consider this payback for every morning you woke me up.'_

_'I woke you up because I enjoy your company,'_ I retort with a smile.

_'And I enjoyed being with you, but it didn't mean that you had to jump on me or send Destiny out almost every day.'_

_'If I hadn't have woken you up on the morning of the Wing Ceremony, you wouldn't have competed,'_ I say, and he knows I'm right.

_'Fine,'_ he relents with a smile in his voice. _'You win.'_

As I force myself to leave the tunnel, another gust of wind collides with me, and I can't help but stagger back from the force of it. Despite the cloak that Eldin gave me, I still feel extremely cold, and no amount of breathing warm air into my hands will help. Biting my tongue to stop my teeth from chattering, I raise my arm up to protect me from the snow and press on.

The wind dies down for a moment, giving me a chance to focus on my goal—the beautiful, dormant volcano ahead of me. The snow against the black rock is a strange sight when I think back to how this region will be in the future, and when I spot some ruins almost completely covered with snow, I soon realise just how dangerous this place is.

It seems to be the remains of a small home, some of the walls caved in and some wooden beams completely frozen over. _Someone must have lived here_, I muse as I huddle behind a wall to protect myself from the cold, breathing into my hands despite the little comfort it gives me. _Maybe a family, or even a race we don't even know about…_

Then it hits me.

Whoever lived here is gone, and from the destruction of this place they either died in the Great War or when this region was frozen over.

_They died because of the battle between the Gods… and here I am now with no knowledge of their suffering._

When I voice this to Link, he sighs deeply in empathy. _'In so many memories of the first Bearer's life, I saw people without food, homes, or loved ones—all of them desperate to survive through the War so they could rebuild on what they'd lost. So many of them were suffering, and there was nothing he could do but stop this War.'_

_'I suppose their lives are burdens that only we should carry.'_

He hums in partial agreement. _'We were shown these things to show us how awful the past was so that it never happens again. But we can't take the burden of every life into our hands—we didn't cause them suffering, only the events of the past. Now it's up to us to prevent more people from being in that pain.'_

A tiny smile tugs at my lips. _'You always had a way with words.'_

_'I'm not good with much else.'_

I roll my eyes but say nothing, knowing that he's just joking to try and keep our spirits up. Pushing myself back onto my feet, I murmur, _'I just hope that I can fix this mess.'_

_'We will, Zelda. And we'll do it together.'_

As I continue onward, my sense of direction in comparison with my memories of Eldin in the present are soon lost to the ages. Nonetheless, I keep moving towards the peak of the mountain, the slightly shrouded sun casting faint rays of light onto the ice around the great mountain.

A large structure appears in the distance, like some sort of tower, although its barely survived the great freeze—standing at a slant in the snow, which seems to be thicker up here. Ducking into the tower, I catch my breath and try to keep myself warm despite flurries of snow drifting in through the broken roof.

Fi appears as the wind howls in the distance. "I sense a storm quickly approaching the area, Mistress. You must find adequate shelter before it arrives."

Biting my lip, I nod and take a deep breath before rushing back out, immediately crying out from the burst of wind that slams into my body—my hood slipping off my head from the force of it. Despite the thick layers of snow, I try my best to keep a quicker speed than before as I search for any other structures that may help me.

_'Do you remember anywhere that might still be around?'_ I ask Link.

_'My memories of Eldin in the Great War aren't the best, but there should be a lot of defences left from the Army that were never taken down closer to the mountain.'_

Nodding, I continue onward, spotting a bridge in the distance. The clouds are still clotted together around the mountain, so I can barely see the mountain's summit, though I keep myself focused on finding shelter—the Dragon will have to wait. The wind is beginning to creep up in intensity too, which doesn't bode well for me, making my feel unstable as the bridge opens out towards me; frost and ice covering it completely.

I step onto the bridge despite the wind, trying my best to ignore the stomach-turning drop beneath me and stare at the steps just ahead of me, making my way through another stone archway.

Then everything becomes a lot harder.

The wind roars as I enter a large open space with no walls to protect me, and before I can retreat the wind is already dragging me forward. Snow clings to my nose and lips as I struggle against the wind, snow attacking me from all sides as I try my best to search for shelter in the middle of a storm.

_'Zelda, you have to go back!'_ Link warns.

_I have to keep going_, I tell myself._ I can't go back… not now…_

Collapsing onto my knees in exhaustion, fear leaks into my veins as I stare down at my lap which is quickly being swarmed by snow. I can't stay here, but I can't even see where I entered from, let alone some shelter that will protect me. And without any way of seeing more than a few paces ahead of me, I'm thoroughly trapped here.

I'm getting nowhere, but I must keep going.

And that's when I hear the raspy panting.

Snapping my head up, my stomach drops at a pair of glowing eyes in the distance, their body hidden from sight. The panting grows louder, and it isn't long before more eyes start to appear through the curtain of snow. I grasp the Master Sword tightly as I make myself stand up, breathing deeply.

As they grow closer, I realise what they are—wolves, something that were only stories back in Skyloft. And now here they are, surrounding me with malice in their eyes. I dread to think about the last time they ate in a volatile environment like this one.

"F-Fi!"

"Target locked: _White Wolfos_," she replies immediately. "These creatures generally take to icy climates, circling their foes like they were human combatants. They tend to wait until a precise moment to attack, though they will also attack in large groups—retreating when they fail to harm their foe. Be wary of their attacks and strike at the correct opportunity."

I have no opportunity to reply before one has already taken a leap towards me. I bring the Master Sword up on instinct, catching it in the side and tossing it away before it can scratch me. Wounded, it retreats. Another appears and falls to a similar fate, and I manage to kill a third one—its blood staining the snow before the storm quickly disposes of it.

Two Wolfos jump at the same time, one of them injured from an earlier attack. I manage to knock away one, but the injured one manages to sink its claws into my arm and drag me onto the ground. I scream in pain and alarm as the snow suddenly consumes my vision, and the next thing I see once it clears is a set of menacing eyes.

_'Zelda!'_

I have no time to say anything before the pack pounces on me, tearing away at my cloak before I can stop them. Terror fills my body as I swing the Master Sword wildly, managing to knock the one from my chest before I stab it through the chest, my entire body shivering as I rise to my knees and fight through the pain as they circle me.

Yelling, a sudden wave of adrenaline hits me and I dispose of the others in a few slashes, sinking to my knees as those who didn't die briskly retreat.

Sheathing the Master Sword, I raise my hand over my wounded arm and heal it—blood still welling up on the edges of the scars I form, but I can't do anything else in my current state.

Then I see it—my bare arm.

_The cloak!_

Snapping my gaze down, I panic as the adrenaline seeps out of my system as I realise that the Wolfos tore apart my cloak—leaving me completely open to the elements.

"Mistress," Fi calls out from within the Master Sword. "You are vulnerable to the elements and may perish if you do not find shelter. Upon further scans, I sense numerous non-hostile presences ahead."

Tears burn at the edges of my eyes as I stand up, the freezing temperatures slamming into me harsher than ever as I trudge on. The remnants of the cloak fall away from my shoulders from the wind, rendering me in too much trouble to think about.

Winding my arms around my middle, I hunch over and try my best to keep going despite the pain booming through me—my body desperate to rest. Link remains on the edges of my dimming awareness, urging me on to safety, knowing that there's little else that he can actually do here. As my sense of direction is lost too, the cold sets into my bones and I soon become too cold to even feel it.

_This can't be it…_

I spot a light in the distance, though I'm not even sure if it's real. Forcing myself to keep going, surprised when I find myself on my knees without warning a few times. The light grows closer and closer, my vision blurs and I collapse against a pile of rocks instead of snow.

"H-Human on mountain?"

At first, I'm not sure if I even heard the voice, and when I hear it again it feels further away for some reason—the cold messing up my hearing. My vision goes dark as I'm suddenly picked up, finding myself groggily looking into a pair of yellow eyes surrounded by white fur.

_Wolfos…?_ I shake my head. _No… they can't talk…_

"Why human on mountain?" The voice asks gruffly in Ancient Hylian.

"I…" The rest of my words become a slurred mess.

I let my eyes close.

"Yeta! Yeta help human!"

Something's moving—me, I realise—but all I can feel is the cold.

"Yeta!"

"Yeto, where you go, uh? Yeta worried…"

I try and open my eyes, but I can't.

"Yeto found hurt human. We help human."

I feel movement again, and in moments there's a rush of heat that makes me gasp. Taking in its heat, I realise just how harshly I'm shivering. Pulled up into an upright position, various blankets are wrapped around me, and even though I'm nowhere near wear they take the edge off.

Finally able to open my eyes, I smile up at the two figures before me, allowing Hylia to take control so I can thank them in Ancient Hylian. The torches dotted around this small cave light up my saviours, and although I want to say I recognise them through Hylia, I have no idea who they are other than large, rather imposing figures dressed in white fur and amber eyes.

"Fi," I whisper as the two figures turn back to the fire and stir whatever is in the large pot above it.

"Upon initial scans, I have concluded that these beings are commonly known as yetis, Dominae," she reports in my mind. "These creatures, once believed to be mere legend, are large hairy creatures who have inhabited this region after the great freeze—they are non-hostile, however due to their isolation they speak very little of the language."

When I assure Link that they won't be hostile, I can hear his smile as he remarks, _'Who would have thought that so many myths from the Surface turned out to be true after all?'_

Before I can reply, the smaller yeti hands me a wooden bowl filled with hot vegetable soup. My stomach groans at the sight, causing them to giggle as they place it in my hands. "Eat up, human."

They don't have to tell me twice.

I dig in straight away, to which they both chuckle at me, the earthy aroma awakening my senses as the thick soup slides down my throat—the taste of pumpkin and herbs reminding me of home, but another flavour completely foreign to me.

"What's in this?"

"Pumpkin, 'erbs, cheese, vegetables," replies the larger yeti with a grin.

The smaller yeti, who I assume is female, sits next to me as the larger yeti fills up my bowl again. "Why human on mountain, uh? Yeto no see humans for while."

Swallowing a hearty mouthful, I respond, "I am here to see the Dragon."

"D-Dragon?" The larger yeti, Yeto, repeats, to which I nod.

"Dragon Ikana top of mountain," says the smaller yeti. "Yeta take you to Dragon."

I blink. "T-That's—"

But there's no stopping her. After the two make me eat one last portion of soup, Yeta pecks Yeto on the cheek and wraps her arm around me. "We go Dragon," she says simply. "Dragon nice. Dragon help human."

A smile tugs at my lips as I nod, waving to Yeto and thanking him one last time before we leave, leaning into Yeta's fur as we make our way through various tunnels and caverns. There's a cool breeze down here that makes me shudder once or twice, though Yeta is quick to hold me closer—smiling down at me warmly as we go.

Meeting these two has been no less than a miracle, not only because they saved me life, but they could have easily become hostile towards me or left me to die from the beginning, but whatever brought be to their presence was no less than divine intervention. So, as we make our way to see Ikana, I thank each Goddess individually for their protection.

Thinking more about the peculiar yetis, I ask Yeta, "How did you and Yeto meet?"

"Yeta meet Yeto when little, uh. Yeto lost parents, Yeta lost Momma. We, uh… connect." I smile and swallow thickly, and I can feel Link on the other end of our connection reacting similarly—it's the same situation that we first bonded over: loss. I frown at the memory of sitting in the Graveyard together, trying our best to take our minds away from what we'd experienced.

_I wish I still had you Mother… I need your laugh and Father's embrace…_

The rest of the journey is relatively quiet, Yeta guiding me through a number of caves and upwards through dimly lit tunnels. The rocky earth beneath us soon shifts, though, as icy fingers crawl across the ground. The temperature slowly decreases while the incline increases, but Yeta helps me when I falter.

Rounding one final corner, we stand before a set of metal doors decorated with silver and encrusted with ice. _'He's waiting for you, Zelda,'_ Link murmurs. _'Not long now, then you can rest and warm up.'_

I smile, knowing fully well that I won't be resting for as long as he would want me to.

"Yeta wait here, uh?"

I look up to her and smile. "Yes, thank you, Yeta."

Drawing me into a motherly hug for a moment, and when we pull apart, we're both smiling. "Stay safe, uh. You nice human." My smile grows, but I say nothing, stepping away from her and making my way towards the large doors. It takes a few attempts, but I thankfully force the doors open after a few tries.

The temperature drops even more when I enter, making me shiver as the doors groan shut behind me. The Domain is an exact reflection of Eldin's Domain, although the insignias have been frozen over and the lava that will be bubbling around the main platform in the future is nothing but a sheet of incredibly thick ice now. The walls are adorned with frozen snowflakes, flurries of snow drifting in from the hole in the ceiling.

Large stalactites dangle down elegantly, some made from rock whilst others are made from ice. Ice bubbles joined together by a string of ice drape down from the ceiling too, similar to the decorations in Faron's Shrine. Drawing my bow, I nock a Fire Arrow into place and make my way up the frosty steps.

There's no sign of Ikana here, causing worry to flood into my body.

"Ikana, great Deity of this Province," I call out, my voice echoing around the small cave. "I am the Goddess Reborn and have come for the part of the Song of the Hero that my predecessor once bestowed upon you."

There's a beat of silence.

_'Can you feel anything nearby, Link?'_

_'I…'_

Before he can finish, there's a flash of light. I duck on instinct, saving myself from a blast of ice that comes in my direction. Link is quick to ask if I'm alright, irritation at his situation and inability to protect me growing the longer he spends in that crystal.

Darting onto my feet, my eyes immediately find the large shadow and relax at its familiarity. "I-Ikana…"

His crystal blue eyes instantly lock onto my prone form as I lower my hands and put away my bow, a swirl of blue magic in his hands dissipating upon the sight of me. His dark blue robe, embroidered with silver designs of Din, sways to a standstill from his sudden movement, dark scales dotted with snowflakes as he lowers his hands.

"Your Grace?" Ikana breathes. "Is that really you?"

"I am, dear Ikana," I confirm, bowing to him deeply. "I have travelled from the distant future to obtain the part of the Song of the Hero that I entrusted to you. This will be paramount in protecting this world as I vowed to do."

There's a long, pregnant silence where neither of us speak, our breaths becoming plumes of mist in front of our faces as we breathe heavily.

"You told me once that you would return one day, but I need proof that you are who you say who you are," he says after a while. "I need to know you are no impostor."

I nod firmly in understanding, drawing the Master Sword. "Here is the sacred blade of legends, the Master Sword, a blade which only few may hold. I have been through many trials to forge this blade and reach you."

He needs no other evidence.

Bowing to me, Ikana smiles warmly at me. "I am honoured to be graced with your presence once more despite the darkness still threatening to plague this land. I shall give you all that you require."

Relief courses through my veins as he swings his hand in a circular gesture, creating a light blue orb in front of him. He pushes the orb forwards with magic and allows it to hover in front of me, the magic soon disappearing and allowing a familiar parchment to drop into my palms—the ancient lyrics echoing around my mind.

"_Hero, destiny,_  
Will guide you,  
Forever more.  
Darkening skies,  
It's your life to live."

_Two pieces_, I think to myself. _Only one more to go…_

_'You're closer than ever, Zelda,'_ Link says kindly. _'This is why you were chosen to do this.'_

I smile, for once accepting that he's right.

As I pocket the parchment, Ikana's lips turn into a frown. "These are dark times, Your Grace. I pray that your journey is safe as you help to restore the light to this land."

"Thank you, Ikana. You have aided me immensely on this day."

"And I hope to do the same for the rest of my life, Your Grace," he replies with a smile. "You are the light that shines upon this land, and it is the duty of my brethren to serve and protect you. As a servant and a friend, I shall help you more in any way that I can."

And he does, for I ask him to return me to the Temple of Hylia so that I don't have to go anywhere near Snowpeak again. That, and to protect the yetis who saved my life. Thanking him one last time, Ikana raises his hand and my vision is filled with white—Snowpeak now nothing more than a mere memory.

I have two parts of the Song of the Hero, and soon I will have the third.

_'I'm almost there, sleepyhead…'_

_'It's almost over,'_ he breathes. _'And then the past can stay where it belongs…'_


	41. Nayru

"_All dreams can come true if we have the courage to pursue them."_

~Walt Disney~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 41: Nayru

As promised, Ikana transported me back to the outskirts of the Temple of Hylia. Impa had made sure that I was warm and well fed before she allowed me to go anywhere near the present, giving the two of us time to discuss the location of the final Dragon. Although she didn't know any specific locations, she was certain that the Thunder Dragon resided somewhere hidden away in the depths of Lanayru Desert.

I return to the present but keep myself from staying for long, simply taking the second Clawshot back from Groose before leaving them behind. Their defences against The Imprisoned have advanced even though I haven't been gone for long, and their speed gives me hope for them to be able to hold him back long enough for me to find and use the Triforce.

Having no time to waste returning to Skyloft, I set off for Lanayru even though the sun has long since set and work through the night. During our first journey through Lanayru, I saw no signs of a Dragon, though I remember the kind Goron Golo conducting some research on the Dragons and soon make my way towards the Lanayru Sand Sea.

As I cross over the sand dunes, I can't help but reflect on just how far I've come. Not so long ago I was just another person living her life, but now everything I once knew has been tossed upside down and changed completely. Some parts have been incredible, like the Surface itself and its wonders despite the masses of monsters everywhere, but what outweighs this is the pure loss.

People have suffered so much in the past few weeks, people have died, and there'll be no end to it if I don't stop this.

I swallow thickly at the memories, only for a voice to murmur, _'It's alright, Zelda. It'll all be over soon.'_

Smiling, I reply, _'Thank you, sleepyhead.'_

Sometimes I really don't appreciate the blessing that the Goddesses gave me.

By the time I reach the caves, the sound of a pickaxe smashing into rock echoes around the caves. I call out for the Goron as he steps away from his work and rubs the back of his head, resting his pickaxe against the nearby wall as his eyes find mine. My soft footsteps are a stark contrast to his heavy ones as he breaks out into a run and bundles me up into his arms with a broad grin.

"Sister Zelda! You're back, goro!"

I laugh lightly as he gently sets me back down onto the ground and pulls up one of the stools for me to sit on, sitting down on the ground beside me, his grin never fading as he asks me how I've been. "I've been well, thank you, Golo," I say with a smile, my mood brightening with his presence. "I'm here to see if you've made any progress in finding the Dragon who lives nearby."

"I've been workin' on it for a while now, but I haven't found all that much," he confesses, to which my shoulders slump forwards. Though after a moment, Golo leans in close with a toothy grin. "I've found more than you would ever know!" A smile creases my face as he points to the wall behind him, covered in cracks like spider webs. "From my research, I'm pretty certain that the Dragon is somewhere on the other side of that wall. I've still got a lot of diggin' to do, so you might be waitin' for a while yet."

_I don't have the time to wait_, I tell myself, glancing down at my hands. _Maybe I can speed up the process…_

_'When all else fails, use magic,'_ Link comments with a smirk.

"Let me try, Golo," I resolve, praying that the idea that pops into my head works. Breathing deeply, I make my way over to the craggy wall and raise my hands. _Please let this work, please let this work…_ Focusing on my target, I call out, "_Occido_!"

I leap back as the spell darts straight towards the wall, and dust flies everywhere from the explosive impact. Golo reaches forwards to catch me when I trip, holding me tight until the dust clears. Despite the fact that I should use the spell on enemies, the impact from the spell was enough to partially destroy the wall and open the way into a tunnel ahead.

"Sweet Hylia!" Golo cries in joy, almost dropping me in his shock. "You did it!"

_I did it…_

"Shall we?" I remark to him, gesturing towards the entrance.

"No, no, you go on ahead," he responds to my surprise. "You're the one who did this, Sister Zelda. You deserve whatever's waiting there for you! I'll be there in a bit, anyway."

I try to argue, but he's having none of it, so after a moment I leave Golo behind and break into a run down the tunnel ahead. Thankfully it isn't that long, and before I know it, I'm being showered in sunlight.

The cracked ground extends out before dropping off into an abyss, large rocky walls surrounding this rather small area. Various minecart tracks are old and rusted over, robots lying broken and decaying on the ground. In the near distance, there's a set of yellowed bones. Before I can go and investigate it, Fi appears in a spark of light.

"This is the Lanayru Gorge, Dominae. Legend tells of the Thunder Dragon residing in this area," she clarifies, then turns to the area ahead of us, "Signs indicate that the ancient civilisation of robotic technology that you have previously encountered began their first makeshift quarry in this area and continued to mine the high quality Timeshift Stones from this very area until the very end."

I frown at the sad remark, though force myself to focus when Fi returns to the Master Sword and I spot a large Timeshift Stone in the middle of the area—making my way towards it and striking it with the pommel of the sacred blade.

Within moments the area around me is transported back to a time thousands of years before my own. The grass bounces in the extremely in the warm, gentle breeze whilst the robots have buzzed back to life and carry on with their duties, nodding at me to acknowledge my presence.

As I look down at them with a smile, I notice just how torn up my dress has become—the hem of the skirt close to falling off whilst the rest of the fabric is matted with mud, dust, and blood. How these robots still see me as their beacon of hope and the look of the great Goddess is confusing, but it's not like I have time to question it.

My eyes drift over to a group of small bugs darting around the area, their wings like glass. I slowly walk towards them and hold my hand out, surprised when one of them lands against my finger and studies me. The beautiful creature, however, is suddenly startled by a jarring cough off to my left and flutters away in fear.

"Gerudo Dragonflies… b-beautiful, aren't they?"

I turn towards the source of the voice, my lips parting at the looming shadow collapsed against the grass where the pile of bones used to be—the Thunder Dragon, I quickly realise. His dark skin shines in the sunlight, yellow garments decorated with insignias of Nayru. His crimson eyes observe me, eyebrows knitted together in deep thought. His beard is made up of a strange, cloudy, material whilst his horns and chest spark with electricity.

But despite his great presence, he looks weak and frail as he hacks again.

"Lanayru…"

He opens his mouth to speak, only to cough further. Rushing towards him, I bring forth my healing spell in hopes of helping him, only to find that the incantation has little effect on him.

"A sorceress has c-come to my Domain…" Lanayru muses softly. "W-Who are you…?"

"I am the Goddess Reborn," I greet with a small bow. "I have travelled across this land in order to protect it from the Demon King and end the Great War once and for all. Today, I come for the part of the Song of the Hero that you possess to return to the Great Sky Spirit, Levias."

There's a brief pause before his eyes sparkle with recognition. "Y-Your Grace?" I nod. "Y-You have truly returned?"

"I have, Lanayru. I promised to save this land, and I will not stop until I have fulfilled my promise to the people."

He sighs. "How I w-wish I could… bow to you…" Stifling another cough, he then adds, "B-But I cannot help you…"

"W-What?" I breathe.

"I-I do not possess… the strength to give you t-the Song…" He chokes. "I may have the strength for this b-brief conversation… but I am very ill… my strength d-dwindles as we speak…"

My lips part. "Is there no way to save you?"

Lanayru shakes his head and gestures weakly over to a small clearing nearby where a mound of soil sits surrounded by waterfalls. "M-My robots planted a Life T-Tree seedling as the fruit is said to… to cure any illness… b-but it just won't g-grow… alas—" He breaks himself off as he falls into another fit of coughs. "Your Grace… I am sorry…"

_'I can't fail now…'_ I mutter to Link.

_'Surely there must be a way to make it grow.'_

Fi appears as I lower my head, turning her gaze towards the clearing. "This environment will not serve as a viable location for the sapling. However, I believe that if you transport this to a better environment, you may be able to use your magic to speed up the seedling's growth and produce the."

I snap my head up. "Really?"

"I am ninety percent certain, Dominae."

_'What about the forest?'_

I tilt my head, rising from my slightly hunched over posture as I drop my hands. _'What?'_

_'Faron Woods. I know it's far away from here, but it's the only part of the Surface where life thrives.'_ He pauses for a moment, then, _'It might be your only chance…'_

My heart jumps at the thought of what he's saying.

It might be a diversion, but it really could be our only shot at producing the fruit that we need to cure the Thunder Dragon.

_We still have a chance…_

Promising Lanayru that I will help him, I rush towards the clearing where the Life Tree sapling sits. Explaining the situation to one of the robots currently watering the sapling and hearing confirmation of who I am from Lanayru, the robot allows me to dig up the sapling and pass it to Fi, who holds onto it whilst I ready myself to return to the Sky Realm.

Time might not be on my side, but I have no choice.

Unfortunately, my journey takes longer than I would have wanted it to, for a sudden burst of storms back in the Sky Realm force me to take longer routes—rain and wind lashing at my sides. I've grown up with storms like these, although I've never had somewhere as important to be when I've flown through them.

By the time I descend into Faron Woods, the sun is just about to start sinking below the horizon. Rushing into the Sealed Temple soaked with Fi a few paces behind with the sapling, the small crowd inside glance up from their meals with confused complexions. Karane immediately rushes off to find some towels whilst the others bring me over to the fire.

"What happened?" Pipit asks.

"Just some storms," I breathe, partially out of breath from the running. Thanking Karane for the towels she wraps around my shoulders, I add, "But I can't stay… I have to plant this sapling."

"A sapling?" Groose parrots.

"Yes," Fi steps in. "Mistress Zelda must harvest the fruit from this Life Tree sapling in order to gain the final part of the Song of the Hero—it is capable of curing any illness."

Impaz hums and stands with Groose's help. "I have heard of this legendary tree. If you need a place to plant it, Your Grace, then that alcove will be the safest place for it to grow."

"My analysis indicates that this location is ideally suited to growing the seedling," Fi concours. "Once planting the seedling, using your _Unda_ spell as well as the spell known as "_Vigeo_" should cause the sapling to grow at faster pace that usual."

I nod and make my way over to the small alcove in the corner of the Temple, the others following close behind as I kneel in the grassy and dig a small hole. Calling for Fi, I help her lower the sapling into the earth before covering it over with dirt and stepping away from it, taking a deep breath.

_'Here goes nothing,'_ Link remarks.

_'Here goes nothing,'_ I agree. Holding my hands out towards the sapling before murmuring, "_Unda_." Droplets of water soon bubble from my fingers and I guide them over to the sapling, making the ground beneath me moist. Internally crossing my fingers, I then call out, "_Vigeo_."

A viridian light sudden pulsates around my hand and travels towards the sapling, engulfing it in light. Orbs of light dance around the sapling, briskly germinating it and making it grow faster than ever, causing me to take a few steps back as a stem rises from the ground.

Translucent green leaves surround the sapling, guiding the stem fully out from the ground and quickly begin to form a thick trunk—generations passing by in seconds. The branches slowly begin to sprout and curl around each other, leaves blossoming and growing more vibrant with each passing moment.

With one last part of light, the green orbs swirl around the fully-grown Life Tree before condensing near one branch, producing a large, multicoloured fruit plump with ripeness. Reaching up, I cut the fruit free from the tree and stagger backwards from the sheer weight of it.

I did it.

I can save the Thunder Dragon.

Turning to the rest of them, my lips turn into a frown when I realise that I have to leave them again. "I'm sorry, but I just can't stay," I confess. I'm surprised when they don't object, but after all that we've been through they know why I have to go. "Hopefully this will all be over when I see you next."

The thought brings me both joy and fear about what's to come.

* * *

"Lanayru!" I cry out as I rush back into Lanayru Gorge at a fast pace. Despite the hours that it took for me to finally escape the storms in the Sky Realm, I managed to land in Lanayru just before the sun sets. Just like before, Fi dutifully protects the Life Tree fruit and floats at my side.

My eyes widen when Lanayru is unresponsive.

"He is still alive," Fi reassures me as I skid into a stop before him, kneeling before his face. "However, I am unsure of how long he has left to live without conducting the necessary scans."

I shake Lanayru's arm, my stomach twisting at how frail and bony it is. "Lanayru… wake up." After a few attempts, his eyes start to move behind closed lids, and soon enough his hazy red eyes find mine. Signalling for Fi to come closer, I add, "Lanayru, you must eat this."

Nodding to Fi, the spirit of the blade lowers the fruit into my arms, and I grunt at the weight of it before urging Lanayru to open his mouth. Thankfully, despite his weakening form, he manages to do so and slowly takes a bite, the fruit's juices spilling onto my hands. Nothing happens after the first bite, so I press him to eat the whole thing, and despite how painfully slow the process is, he manages to do so.

Once he manages to eat the entire fruit, I rise and take a few steps back—allowing the Dragon to push himself up a little. The sight of Lanayru so weak and frail hurts both Hylia and I, and we pray fervently for his speedy recovery.

There's a moment of silence as Lanayru straightens, and I can't help but hold my breath.

Then, without any warning, there's a burst of light and electricity dazzles through the sky, forcing me to cover my eyes.

"Zinga-dingding!"

By the time I can recover, the Thunder Dragon lets out a wonderous roar and shoots skyward, soaring through the air. With both Hylia and I emotional at the sight, my eyes we up with tears as Lanayru flies back down to his previous spot. Holding his clawed hand out to me, I step onto his palm and allow him to bring me closer to his face—no longer pallor from sickness.

"Whew! I've never felt so exhilarated in my life, and it's all thanks to you, Your Grace!" Lanayru praises as he catches his breath. "I feel like a proper Dragon again!"

I can't help but smile as I reply, "You are back to how I remembered you, Lanayru. It makes me happy to see you well again."

He nods. "As I am to be honoured with your presence, Your Grace."

"Please, Lanayru, Hylia will do."

This only makes him chuckle. "Of course, Hylia. Now you came for the part of the Song of the Hero, did you not?" I silently agree, to which he places me firmly back on the ground. "I will do anything I can to aid the bringer of light."

Lanayru bows deeply to me and clasps his hands together, and after a moment his body is encased in a soft glow. The final piece of parchment that I need appears before him, and with a flick of his wrist it glides towards me. Taking it into my hands, my heart leaps with joy at the sight of it as I read the lyrics in my head.

"_Please, never fear,_  
I'll be right here,  
By your side.  
In the future,  
Your descendants will be my Heroes,  
Just as you have been  
All these days."

"I sense that you have been on many trials to reach this part of your journey," says Lanayru. Even though I don't reply, he knows that he's right. As I roll the parchment up and slide it into my bag, he adds, "I can feel the Demon King growing stronger, but I, like all of us, have faith that you will protect this land from his wrath."

"I will, Lanayru."

It truly is almost over—the time to recover and rebuild is closer than ever.

But standing in my way is the Demon Army.

_'Not too much longer now, sleepyhead. I'll be there to wake you up soon.'_

_'And then we can celebrate my birthday in peace.'_

My eyes widen for a moment—I'd completely forgotten. _'When's your birthday.'_

_'A few days away, I think,'_ is all he says in response, though I have no time to respond before the Thunder Dragon is handing me a bundle of golden tipped arrows.

"Take these Light Arrows, my dear, and you shall never go astray," he says, to which I thank him gratefully. "Now, return to the Great Sky Spirit and recover the Triforce. Once the Great War is over, perhaps you will return, and we shall catch up in lighter circumstances."

I smile and nod. "Of course, Lanayru."

Then it really hits me—I have the Song of the Hero, perhaps the last thing separating me from the Triforce, and with it the end of the Goddess's Mission.

_It's almost over…_

Allowing Fi to return me to the Sky Realm, excitement courses through my veins as the wind rushes through my hair. The thought of completing the Song of the Hero and getting one step closer to the Triforce, and with it one step closer to ending this once and for all. I can't help but let a few tears run down my cheeks as the emotions get too much for a moment.

_'You're so close, Zelda,'_ Link praises warmly. _'It won't be long now.'_

Soaring straight towards the Thunderhead, I fly towards the Great Sky Spirit and land softly atop his head, bowing in greeting. "Ah, Your Grace, you have returned!" Levias booms. "Have you brought the three parts off the Song of the Hero?" I nod and go to retrieve them, only for the parchments to glide out from my bag and hover before me with a golden glow.

"Am I worthy of the final part, Levias?" I can't help but ask, suddenly nervous.

Levias hums, then chuckles without saying anything in response. The Great Sky Spirit suddenly rears back, sending me off balance a little, and he begins to sing—his voice deep but nonetheless melodic. Once I manage to regain my footing, my lips part in awe as the final parchment appears before me without warning and merges with the other pieces to create the entire melody.

Deep inside me, Hylia wells up with emotion.

I reach out towards it, my heart squeezing at the sight of it.

_It's here…_

And yet, when my fingers brush against the old page, my vision is awash with white and I'm transported to a time long passed.

~O~

_The last Queen of the Surface, Queen Zelda XVI, waved away her attendant when she noticed who had entered the room. She sat in her private study within the Fortress after the Palace that she had grown up in was attacked and left for nothing by the Demon Army, a wooden lyre balanced over her lap which was covered in numerous personal carvings from across the ages._

_Knowing exactly who had entered the study, she dismissed her lady-in-waiting so that they may be alone. Straightening herself, Zelda XVI politely stood for her newest arrival._

_Hylia, who she believed was one of the four more accurate Queens of that land, gingerly stepped into the study as if unsure of the etiquette. While she was beyond all human vision, merely there to quell the War that was about to rage across the land. Nevertheless, she still felt uneasy about being in front of her people, even if she knew all ways of interacting with the people that she formed. Her long dress, which was slightly dirty from the Fortress floors, almost hovered over the ground as she walked—her circlet balanced perfectly atop her blonde hair._

_Within an instant, Zelda XVI placed the lyre on the table beside her and fell to her knees. She crossed her arms across her chest in complete submission before the great being before her, eyes slipping shut. The Goddess watched the young Queen as she completed the prayer-like act, smiling meekly as she did so. The selflessness and nobility intertwined within the Queen's soul was nothing more than admirable, even if Hylia was above all in a sense._

_"Please…" Hylia lightly pleaded. "I beg of you to stand. You are the monarch of this land"_

"_And you are the White Goddess, Your Grace," the Queen replied softly, standing. After a few moments of silence, the Queen regained her composure. "I do not wish to speak ill of you, Your Grace, but why have you come to converse with me? I thought that you would be aiding the battle plans."_

_After all, it was only three days until the Demon Army was predicted to strike._

_They were running out of time, and fast._

"_I was. However, I excused myself mere moments ago."_

_The Queen, silent for a moment, hesitating when she noticed that they were still standing. "Oh, please sit down, Your Grace. I may fetch for whatever you need."_

_Hylia smiled warmly as they sat down, glancing out of the window to their left for moment before Hylia took notice of the Queen's features. Her chestnut brown hair was straight until it reached past her breasts before shifting into a plait which cascaded down to the bottom of her spine; a piece of white ribbon wrapped around the threshold between her hair and the plait._

_Her golden tiara was studded with a dark blue gem, elegantly sitting atop her head. Golden shoulder plates sat over her shoulders, covering her feminine figure with expensive jewels and metals, joined together underneath her collarbone with the same metal. The deep purple material covering her body ran down to the top of her thigh, white silky fabric billowing around her underneath the material covering her torso—a sheer fabric overlaying the white._

_She was beautiful._

_Shaking her head, her eyes travelled to the lyre between them. "I see you play the harp," Hylia conversed quietly. Zelda XVI simply nodded, unsure of what to say or do. "Please, my dear, think me not of the Deity of Time, but of a mortal wishing to help this dying world." Hylia's vibrant blue eyes swirled into a torrent of sadness, catching the young Queen by surprise. She adjusted herself in her seat before gathering the courage to reach out and gently touch Hylia's hand._

"_Thank you, Your Grace."_

_"Would you play for me?" Hylia asked, noting how the Queen's fingers drew back towards her abdomen._ _The Queen silently nodded with a small smile and prepared the lyre against her chest before plucking a variety of notes. As she played, Hylia's smile grew. "You are a beautiful musician," she complimented. "What song is this?"_

"_I... have no name for it yet," the Queen replied as she played. Hylia's eyes flickered around the room, finding a violin mounted over the mantle of the fire. "You never did say why you were here, Your Grace, if you don't mind me saying."_

_The Goddess's eyes returned to the Queen's stomach, then, "I came because I sensed a shift in your spirit." The Queen's fingers faltered for a moment, and they both met one another's gazes evenly. "Your secret is safe with me, my dear."_

_"Thank you, Your Grace. I am truly indebted to you," said the Queen, visibly relaxing. "The people shall know once the War has passed. Now… now is not the time."_

_Hylia nodded, understanding. Gesturing over to the violin, she wondered, "May I?"_

_Zelda nodded without word and resumed her strumming, eyes fluttering shut as she did so. Hylia glided over and took the instrument into her grasp. When she returned to her seat, she made a few practise attempts before following along with the Queen._

_What Hylia did not expect, however, was for the Queen to begin to sing._

"_Oh, Hero,_  
You will do great things,  
Indeed.  
Listen to me,  
And you'll always be  
Unafraid."

_Hylia's lips parted, though it soon turned into a smile at the Queen's beautifully soft tone. Humming along, the Goddess connected herself with the Queen and began to sing along with her._

"_Hero, destiny,_  
Will guide you  
Forever more.  
Darkening skies,  
It's your life to live.

_"Please, never fear,_  
I'll be right here,  
By your side.  
In the future,  
Your descendants will be my Heroes,  
Just as you have been  
All these days.

_"Darkening skies,_  
It's your life to live.  
Oh, Hero,  
You will do great things,  
Indeed."

_Hylia and the Queen smiled a little at each other as the sound resonated throughout the Fortress. Heads of servants and ladies-in-waiting turned towards the harmonious sound. The heads of Knights in training tilted upwards from the practise yard. Even the head of the Chosen Knight of Hylia, ever so recently freed from a world of pain and torture, looked up at the window of the study with a soft smile._

_It was the sound of hope. The only thing stronger than fear itself._

~O~

I break free from the memory with a smile, my eyes fluttering open to a sea of clouds around me. Levias has disappeared, and so has the Thunderhead—only a sea of clouds over a land of crystalline water. A gentle breeze blows my hair out of my face as a choir of voices chant the Ballad of the Goddess around me.

_"The one to protect the land that we created…"_ A trio of voices call out to me, just like they did during the Autumnal Equinox. Gentle fingers trace my jaw, making my shiver. _"The one who will heal this dying world filled with anger and despair… Zelda Nohansen Harkinain…"_

Translucent, slender fingers then place something on the crown of my head. Turning my gaze down to the waters beneath me, I quickly recognise the same Circlet that Hylia wore in my memories now atop my head. Made up of two thin lines of intertwining silver, a small circular diamond sits in the centre, three gems hanging beneath it—green, blue, and red for each of the Goddesses.

_"Take this as a symbol of your journey and come to us, dear Sister,"_ they sing. _"Join us, Sister. It is time for the Needle of Time to stitch the Thread of Fate, and for destiny to finally decide."_

Swallowing thickly, I observe myself in the waters below, my eyes sparkling with resolve.

"I will, my Sisters. I will…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Vigeo means "Thrive" in Latin.


	42. Time

_"Man alone measures time. Man alone chimes the hour. And, because of this, man alone suffers a paralysing fear that no other creature endures. A fear of time running out."_

~Mitch Albom~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 42: Time

_I scream, tears streaming down my face as I push my arm out further to meet his. He's falling into this giant abyss of pure whiteness, deep into the abyss of nothingness. I could allow this to happen, but something searing in the back of my mind is telling me that a potent darkness is waiting in disguise, and that it's after Link. I can't let that happen. As I continue on my flying pursuit, our hands grow only millimetres apart from each other, yet he keeps getting dragged down further and further, and farther away from me._

_I force my body into a position so that I can fall faster, and it greatly aids me in my fight. As time literally slows down, I find myself releasing a form of battle cry as I grab onto his pale hand, closing my fingers in around his. I draw his body towards mine, drinking in his delicious scent as I snuggle closely into his shoulder. I flinch when we suddenly halt in what I could call mid-air, even if there is so much whiteness here that it would almost seem like an obscure comment._

_Nonetheless, I take solace in knowing that I finally have him back._

_He finally opens his eyes, and my rapidly beating heart halts as his sky blue eyes lock onto mine. They blur with confusion, and I cannot help but notice a string of gold stitch in and out of his pupils, distorting the boy that I know and love._

_"Zelda?" he whispers, using his free hand to caress my face ever so slightly in recognition. If I could slump against his body in relief, then I would._

_I lose all sense of time and reality as we embrace each other, my tears returning with full force; not that they had ever stopped; as I cling so tightly to his body that I could merge my body with his. He drags his hand across my hair, fingers becoming entangled with my blonde strands as I find myself visibly relaxing after such a strenuous battle. "Don't ever leave me again, Link," I whisper deep into his shoulder, sobbing loudly, as we're holding each other like we always do._

_"Oh, Your Grace, but he must," a voice suddenly enters this strange realm, chanting out for the one that I had barely managed to save from the doom that was looming above him. The voice that calls out, however, seems almost familiar to me. Something deep within my spirit recognises the person's voice and soul, yet I can't put my finger on it. I also realise how they speak in the ancient language of the Surface, something that I have struggled to master over time._

_I cuddle closer to Link. "W-Who are you?" I ask, even if it is more to calm myself than to identify the actual voice._

_The presence that I cannot see, although, replies in a cryptic manner; one that I feel suits their aura near perfectly. "He bears something we need. And we must obtain it..." I am suddenly lifted into the air by some sort of force, almost like thick threads or vines have wrapped around my body. Whatever holds me leaves me suspended in the air, leaving Link free to be pulled back by shadows. "Say good-bye to him, Your Majesty, because you will never see him again."_

_My heart hammers against my chest as I struggle, crying out with all of my might as the shadows once in disguise start to consume him. Whatever holds me continues its hot persistence, though, and I can tell that they are not giving up on me any time soon. They continue to wind around my feeble body, tightening the more that I struggle. But I will not cease. I am so much stronger than that._

_"Link!" I cry out in vain._

_Our hands meet one last time before we are eternally separated, both his screams and mine deafening me completely as I am lost in the torrent of my own mind._

_The world around be is suddenly transformed into that of an endless field, the sky an empty white—bodies of those who I know in this life and my previous life are scattered around me, eyes wide and unblinking._

_Sinking to my knees, I mourn my loss._

_"Join us, Sister."_

_"Please no…"_

_"It is time for the Needle of Time to stitch the Thread of Fate, and for destiny to finally decide."_

_But I can only see the bodies of those I've killed._

_"Join us, Sister…"_

~*O*~

I tear free from the nightmare with a gasp, clutching my nightdress with quaking fingers as I try my best to catch my breath. Falling back against the bed, my hair flies up around me before settling, my heart trying its best to settle too. I hold Link's bedsheets close to me as I shake, too terrified to think straight.

This same damn dream has haunted me before the Goddess's Mission even began—and I'm starting to fear about the messages it's trying to send me.

I returned to Skyloft with the Song of the Hero in my hand, my mind spinning with joy at the thought of having it complete in my hand. Despite the doom and gloom of Skyloft, I tried my best to keep peoples' spirits up as I helped them in the rebuilding of homes before retiring to Link's chambers to rest—unsure of what to do next, but desperate for one good night of rest.

With the memory of Hylia and Queen Zelda still lingering in my mind, I cleaned and fixed up my destroyed dress and cleaned myself up, stocking up on supplies and eating whatever food could be spared. Even though I can't spend too much time here, I know that wherever this Mission takes me next will need me as rested and healed as possible to face it.

And with my shield around the island still in effect and the Knights diligently patrolling the island day and night, I managed to sleep well until the nightmares arrived.

Swallowing thickly, I'm both glad and saddened that I didn't wake Link up. When I was first gifted with the Timeshift Stone, Link was very aware of my emotions and when I was awake, but as time has passed, I can feel him growing more tired and in desperate need of rest; sleeping for almost the entire time I was back in Skyloft.

I pray for the day when his suffering finally ends.

_"Your Grace…"_

I jump at the sound of the voice, sitting upright automatically. The voice sounded like it was close by, however when I poke my head outside there's no one around. And yet, when I step back inside, a ball of blue and white light hovers in front of me. I reach out for it in anticipation, only for it to dart through the door behind me and out into the corridor.

_Something's not right._

Taking a deep breath, I change out of my nightdress, grab my things and quickly follow after it.

Wincing at the loud creaking of Link's door, I spot the orb waiting for me by the steps, and following it leads me onto the top floor of the Knight Academy and into the open air. The full moon is high in the sky, its heavenly glow partially muffled by clouds, stars around it twinkling down at me. Assuring a pair of Knights that I'm alright, I reach up for the Timeshift Stone as I walk after the light; knowing that running around would cause unnecessary alarm.

I can soon feel Link waking up, and through his daze he's quick to check if I'm alright.

_'I'm fine,'_ I assure him. _'There's a ball of light leading me through Skyloft.'_

He says nothing for a moment, still waking up, then, _'Maybe it's a Wisp?'_

I smirk as the orb darts in the direction of the Statue of the Goddess. _'They're just fairy tales, Link.'_

_'So were yetis,'_ he retorts, silencing me. _'The Instructors called them "callers of destiny" and appeared to those touched by the Goddess.'_

As I make my way up the wooden steps, I realise that he might be right after all. They were just fairy tales, but so have many things we were told as children. If this ball of light truly is a Wisp, then perhaps it's leading the way to the Triforce?

The cool air nips at my nose and tips of my ears as I reach the courtyard, may hair whipping around my face with each sudden gust of wind. After a second, I remember that I left Hylia's Circlet behind, yet I have little time to consider it as I focus on the Wisp.

The ball of light floats above the circular design a few paces ahead, as if in wait for me. I draw the Master Sword, the moon reflecting elegantly off of its magnificent blade, and as I almost reach the Wisp it again disappears—though this time doesn't reappear.

_"Play his melody,"_ the voice calls out again as I step into the circular design. _"They are waiting for you. Your time is now…"_

Sheathing the Master Sword, I do as is asked and pull out my Harp. Raising my head to the moon, the same moon that Hylia appeared under and passed her spirit on into me, I begin to play.

"_Oh, Hero,_  
_You will do great things,_  
_Indeed._  
_Listen to me,_  
_And you'll always be_  
_Unafraid._

"_Hero, destiny,_  
_Will guide you_  
_Forever more._  
_Darkening skies,_  
_It's your life to live._

"_Please, never fear,_  
_I'll be right here,_  
_By your side._  
_In the future,_  
_Your descendants will be my Heroes,_  
_Just as you have been_  
_All these days._

"_Darkening skies,_  
_It's your life to live._  
_Oh, Hero,_  
_You will do great things,_  
_Indeed._"

The wind carries my final note off into the night sky. As the last verse fades from my lips, the ground beneath me begins to glow a soft golden, and once it fades a familiar sight is revealed to me.

A Trial Gate.

_Oh dear Sisters no…_

Even though the Gate is gold and not blue like the others, there's no denying it. After the Trial of Power, I assumed that I had conquered them all. But now here lies another one, and with it dread fills my gut.

_'What is it?'_

"Dominae," Fi says from within the Master Sword. "You have been shown the final Trial Gate, created by Hylia herself. As with the other Gates, you must strike the centre with your sword to enter it."

I swallow thickly and nod, wondering what on earth this Trial could be testing.

But I think of nothing.

Desperate to get this final Trial over with once and for all, I tuck away my Harp and draw the Master Sword, raising it high above the Trial Gate.

_Please… please let this be the last obstacle between me and the end of this_, I pray. _I don't know how much more I can take…_

_'You're strong enough to overcome the Trial, Zelda,'_ Link promises. _'You're almost there. I'll be waiting for you when you come back.'_

Keeping his words close, I stab down into the Trial Gate, praying that this is the last time I feel this world fall away from me as I'm taken into the final Trial.

* * *

I stand in the Silent Realm's twisted version of Skyloft—one filled with a silver and blue haze but also lacking the horrors that are there now. The ground beneath my feet isn't muddied or scorched with flames, the island in the distance isn't damaged by the barbaric attack lead by the Demon Lord, the Bazaar is still standing, and if I strain my ears, I can hear laughter.

My gut twists.

Why would the Goddesses want me to see such happy things when both they and I know what will become of it?

_Unless they want me to see what Skyloft will go back to…_

"Mistress," Fi calls out to me, cutting off my train of thought. "You have entered the last of the Trials—the Goddess's Silent Realm. After tempering your courage, wisdom, and power, you will now be tested on the Goddess's own attribute—time."

I swallow thickly, "Thank you Fi."

Giving me time to think alone, her voice disappears into the night. Reaching up to my neck, I can't feel my necklace and long for Link's presence back in the outside world. Unlike me, he knows what to say to keep people calm and their spirits up. And right now, despite his encouraging words lingering in the back of my mind, I wish that I didn't have to do this alone.

But I don't have a choice.

Some walks you have to take alone.

Without hesitation, I step out from the protective circle, so used to the calm world bleeding away and a high-pitched scream piercing the air that I barely react. My world is shrouded in a white light, and to my surprise, when my vision finally adjusts, I find myself in a strange land.

I stand in an endless grassy plain, azure skies above shining brightly behind fluffy clouds. Tiny orbs of light bounce between the blades of grass, inspecting me for a moment before darting away. A gentle breeze ruffles my dress, and I can't help but feel unnerved by the tranquillity around me.

Something's wrong.

My eyes soon land on a grassy knoll in the distance, a large tree at the top of it. Starting towards the hill, and I soon spot a small figure sitting on the ground against the tree. The closer I get to the tree, the less orbs of light seem to dance around me, and by the time I stand beneath the shade of the tree my gut twists at the strange energy surrounding me.

But when my eyes fall onto the small person a few feet away, I swallow thickly at the sight.

They're only a child, a mop of blonde hair obscuring their lowered head, bare feet poking out from their white dress as they hug their body close to them as if they'd never been hugged before. As I kneel down onto the ground, the girl, I realise, raises her head; hands scrunching around her dress.

The child is a reflection of myself when I was but a child.

_She's so young… so innocent…_

"It's you," she says softly, her voice the same as mine. "You're finally here…"

"I'm finally here…"

She tilts her head at me. "You're in pain. Your life is full of hurt, isn't it?"

"It has."

She rises to her feet and takes one of my hands into hers. "You're close to being happy again, Zelda. But we have to play a game first. Shall we play?"

I nod, and moments later my vision goes dark.

It takes a long time for my eyes to refocus on everything. The air is cooler wherever I stand now, and night has descended—the moon and stars snuffed out by the dense clouds above. Thunder grumbles in the distance, flashes of lightning periodically illuminating the sky behind the clouds. The muddy earth beneath me has been stained with blood, as if there was a battle here not long ago, and it isn't long before I realise where I am.

I stand in front of the Temple of Hylia not long after Hylia sealed away Demise and sent away a cut of land into the sky.

Swallowing thickly, I lean over the edge of the pit below and am almost sick at the sight.

Hundreds of bodies are strewn across the ground, soldiers and civilians alike. Some of them are generals that Hylia recognises, and others are friends and family that Zelda recognise. The sight of them is sickening, and I can't help but take a moment to regain my composure.

_This is what will happen if I don't end this…_

Having nowhere else to go, I slowly begin to make my way down the pit, memories from both of my lives identifying the bodies as I go. Whilst Hylia knew many of the generals, she also met some of the soldiers—some as young as sixteen. Many of the civilians were fleeing before being struck down by the Demon Army, families torn apart just like the ones in Skyloft weeks ago.

The further I move down the pit, the bodies soon become those that Zelda recognises. Many of the Knights that she grew up with are among them, bloodied weapons still in their tight grips even after death. Others are those who have already been lost to this world during the attack on Skyloft and those who are in the Sealed Temple in the present helping my cause.

Even my own Father, his skin pale as he lies slumped against one of the walls.

I'm ready to be sick as I emerge at the bottom of the pit, but the Goddesses refuse to give me a break. The ground shifts from earth to cobble, the Seal upon Demise glowing in the night beneath the newest Bearer—my Link. A pair of torches have been knocked down, various sigils painted onto the walls bursting with dark energy.

Wisps of golden light surround his body, shadows stalking them as they ready themselves to claim them for their own designs. My body freezes up at the sight, and I stagger over towards his vulnerable form before collapsing to my knees beside him, my hands shaking as they hover over his form—I'm too scared to touch him.

_I've run out of time…_

Covering my face, I let out a ragged sob, desperately wracking my brain for a way out of this horrible situation.

And yet, when I lower my hands, the girl stands on the other side of Link.

"This… this isn't real," I breathe. "You want me to see what could happen so I don't lose sight of my goal, don't you?"

She giggles, "But what if this is real?"

I blink. "No… you're wrong—none of this is true!"

The little girl makes her way towards me and kneels opposite me. "Grief is a powerful thing, Zelda. There's no closure, only fear and the inability to carry on as you were before." A light spell of rain begins to fall upon another groan of thunder. "The first stage of grief is denial, a defensive mechanism against ill circumstance typified by an inability to rationally acknowledge that something has happened or is happening."

My lips part at her words, and I can't help but glance down at Link, my heart constricting as the rain begins to make the blood on his face seem like watercolour. She is right, but I don't understand why she's telling me this. I know that grief is powerful and that I live in constant fear of failure, so why tell me this when I need to stop everything around me from coming to pass?

This is a Trial based on Hylia's own attributes—time.

And this is what will happen if I run out of it.

"Why are you doing this?!" I cry out, my hands balling into fists as I stare her down. "I know that I've failed in the past, but why do you wish to make me grieve for something that hasn't happened yet?!"

"Because it may still happen."

I grit my teeth. "Then free me from this Trial and let me end this before anything like this could happen!"

Another giggle.

Another clap of lightning.

The rain continues to pour.

"Because you must understand," is all she says for a moment, then, "The second stage of grief is anger. When denial is no longer possible, it is replaced by misdirected feelings of despair and envy." I go to say something, but I can't. "Do you hate your destiny?"

"W-What?"

"Do you hate the Goddesses for thrusting this destiny upon you?" The little girl continues. "Do you ever wish that your path was different?"

I swallow thickly.

"Sometimes," I relent after a pregnant silence, lowering my head. "Maybe if my path was different, then maybe so many people wouldn't have suffered—wouldn't have died." Lifting my head, I meet her eyes evenly. "But what does it matter? This is my destiny and I can't change that. Why wish to change something that can't be changed?"

She smiles. "You're right; these things cannot be changed. But then… who would be left to save him?"

My fingers stretch out to touch his cheek, trembling as I note his partially open eyes and how the bright blue of his irises is nothing but grey and glassy. No matter how much I may curse the Goddesses for what they have done to my life, I could never give up my destiny if it meant leaving him to fight alone.

I love him too much.

"Please… what do you want from me?" I ask her softly without looking her way. Tears burn at the edges of my eyes as I study his face, my other hand reaching down for one of his. "I can save him… I can save them all, but please just tell me what you want. I'll do whatever you want, but please just let me leave this place! I can't let this happen in reality!"

I can see her shuffling towards me in the corner of my eye, though I don't dare to move as I stay close to Link, praying that I can leave here and end this once and for all.

But I can't leave until they let me leave.

"The third stage of grief is bargaining, typified by desperate hopes or efforts to postpone or reverse suffering and loss," she explains to me. "The right thing… what is it? I wonder… if you do the right thing, does it make everyone happy?"

A chill runs down my spine.

Will doing the right thing make everyone happy?

Will saving Link right all the wrongs that I've caused?

Will defeating Demise truly stop any darkness from rising up again?

In trying my best to complete the Goddess's Mission and save the newest Bearer from being sacrificed, so many people that I love have bled, suffered, and even died because I haven't been able to protect them. Saving Link is my priority, but I still need to look after the vulnerable too.

Where is the line, the threshold, this balance that I have been trying to find for so long?

What if… what if I can't end this?

What if everything I've done up until now will all be for nothing?

Then everyone who has stood beside me, everyone who we've lost, will all have fought in vain.

_I will have failed them all…_

And it's all my fault.

"I really am just a failure…"

The sound of my own voice finally saying it breaks the dam.

I cover my mouth, failing to hold back a sob as the tears finally break free from my eyes, streaming down my face as the reality of everything comes crashing down around me. The rain falls harder and thunder tears through the earth beneath me. Collapsing against Link, I bury my face in his still chest and let myself be consumed by hopelessness.

A small hand touches my back. "The fourth stage of grief is depression. With the realization that there is no escaping fate comes the desire to disconnect and retreat inward." I don't respond, her words hitting me like a knife to the heart. "You've met with such a terrible fate, haven't you?"

_And there's no way to end it…_

_'Oh, but there is,'_ a voice coos in my ear. I raise my head and straighten, as if moved by puppet strings—Threads of Fate almost. Even though tears still run down my cold cheeks, the sudden force supresses my sobs. For a moment, the world falls away and I only focus on the voice.

"T-There is?" I mumble, my voice like a child's.

_'There is, my dear,'_ they reply, a clawed thumb drying my tears. _'All of this pain… all of this torture can end. The light has given you nothing but suffering, hasn't it, my dear?'_

Before I can stop myself, I hear my emotionless voice respond, "It has…"

Shadows wrap themselves around me, and my pain goes away.

_'Can you feel it, my dear? Can you feel your suffering fading away?'_

"Yes… I can…"

_'The darkness can take away your pain. The Goddesses can't see how beautiful the darkness is… but you can, can't you?'_ I nod numbly. _'You ran out of time, but the darkness can heal you. The darkness can end your pain for good…'_

"F-For good?"

A clawed hand caresses my face. _'For good, my dear. For good…'_

As I open my mouth to reply, another voice calls out to my mind.

_"Time is a concept that all mortals fear. When one loses time, they cannot regain it,"_ Hylia, I realise, says as a softer hand stroking my hair back. _"The horrors you have witnessed in the past have plagued your heart with grief, and only when mortals are at their lowest will the darkness threaten to consume them."_

The clawed hand tightens its grip around my face.

_I'm always going to run out of time…_

_"But you haven't yet, have you?"_ I blink a few times, confused. _"Here you stand in a realm that reflects your worst nightmare—the fear of time running out when you need it the most. But, outside of this realm, he waits for you; alive and well and waiting for you to wake him up. So, my dear, when time is working against you, will you allow your fears and the darkness nurtured within you to be your undoing… or will you fight through your greatest fears to save this world and yourself?"_

The softer hand retracts itself from the back of my head, and her voice fades away.

I blink, and for a moment I'm back in the protective circle beneath the Statue of the Goddess.

My grief and pain made me forget why I was doing this to begin with.

I blink again and I'm back at the bottom of the pit, but something's changed inside of me.

Time has never been on my side, as Zelda or as Hylia, but I can't allow my greatest fears of running out of time to consume me. I can't allow the dark thoughts at the back of my mind to gnaw away at my sanity until I begin to fall into the grip of the shadows.

I can't lose myself if I want to save everyone else.

After all this time, I never really thought about myself.

But now, when everything hangs in the balance, I can't forget about myself.

"I won't stop being scared of what might happen," I mutter, the strength in my voice growing as I speak. "But I won't let it stop me. No matter what may try and push me down and crush my spirit, I refuse to give in. I won't bow down to the darkness and I never will!"

"The final stage of grief is acceptance," the little girl says, suddenly disappeared from the realm. "After passing through the other stages, all that is left is to examine one's own self and reality and face the future. Although no one may ever recover from their grief, by moving on the depths of depression and moving on they accept the future with open arms."

Cupping Link's face, I whisper, "I will save you no matter what, my love." Squeezing his hand and standing, I call out to the pit of bodies, "I will save you all no matter what!"

The world falls away from me and my vision is filled with white, and after a moment the little girl appears and takes a step towards me. "If you forever look to the past, then you will see nothing of your future. Make your days count and bring your life meaning—once you do, the darkness will never taint your light, for you are the candle in the darkness."

Despite all I've seen, I can't help but smile.

As she places a light blue bud into my hand and closes my fingers around it, the little girl smiles at me warmly. "Thank you for playing with me, Zelda. Now go and end this war once and for all…"

Then everything goes dark, and I'm free of my final test of the Goddesses.


	43. Confluence

_"Always focus on how far you've come, not how far you have to go."_

~Anonymous~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 43: Confluence

The dawn of the next day is what draws me back to consciousness, drawing its gentle fingers across the sky and brushing the shadows beneath the horizon. I lie on the ground, hair splayed around my head as the cool morning breeze ruffles it. Clouds drift lazily across the brightening sky, and in the distance, I can hear Loftwings waking up and calling to one another.

It truly is a beautiful sight.

I can feel Link on the edges of my awareness, and as I sit up and assure him that I'm alright, Fi glides into my field of vision. "Dominae, I must congratulate you. You have passed all of the Trials from the Goddesses."

Following her gaze, I glance down to the blue bud that I was given in the Trial, lips parting as I bring my hand up to inspect it as it blooms before my very eyes. Inside is a hexagonal amber stone with the Skyloftian Crest carved into it, and I can't help but feel as if I recognise it—though I'm not sure where from.

"What you hold is known as the Stone of Trials, Mistress," Fi explains. "This engraved object is proof of completing all of the Trials laid out before you and was created to lead the Goddess Reborn to the location of the Triforce. This Stone is also one of a pair and combining these two has a high chance of opening the way to the Triforce."

I lower my head and fall into deep thought, my hair falling around my face as I try my best to process everything.

I'm closer than any mortal has ever been to the Triforce in centuries, and to think of how far I've come is incredible. Before the Wing Ceremony, my life had been set out before me—to complete my studies and help my Father with the Knight Academy, perhaps even become a scholar.

But after the Wing Ceremony, my life was turned upside down. What began out as a journey for Zelda to save her best friend became a Goddess returning to the mortal realm to save the land she blessed from the darkness which was threatening to consume it again—ending the Great War that used to only be legend in Skyloft.

In the Trial, I saw what would happen if I didn't end this. I grieved for Link, for everyone that I failed, but Hylia and the little girl made me understand how far I've come and how strong I truly am. Now I have the chance to stop this before what I saw in the Trial becomes a reality, and I won't fail.

And here I am, ready to end this battle once and for all by finding the Triforce with proof of my worthiness in my hands.

_'I'm so close…'_

_'And then we can finally see each other in peace time.'_

_'And then you can come home and we can restore Skyloft back to its old self,'_ I reply with a smile and glance back down to the Stone of Trials in my hand, I think about where I've seen it before. He says nothing, but I can feel his growing excitement and anticipation for this to all be over.

The sunlight catches the Stone of Trials, and something within me stirs again at the sight of it—I've seen it somewhere before, maybe the other gem like Fi mentioned, but I can't pick out where.

But then I gasp as the memory slams into me.

_A nine-year-old Zelda studied the statue of a Loftwing above her, tilting her head as she pondered why the statue only had one orange eye. She ran her fingers across the statue's feather, intrigued by the mystery. The Headmaster knew nothing about the statue's other eye, and neither did any of the texts in his Office, so Zelda was determined to figure it out for herself._

_Glancing back, she frowned at her "research partner" asleep against a nearby tree. "Honestly…"_

_She could never understand why Link, who was ten at the time, could sleep anywhere. His family were light sleepers, but he slept as if he was dead half of the time. But it didn't matter, because it allowed her to wake him up in fun ways._

_Skipping towards her friend, she plopped down onto his stomach, grinning as he groaned and tried to bat her away. "Wake up, Link! I need your help!" She smirked, then, "And you're drooling again…"_

_He cracked open his eyes. "I told you I don't do that…"_

_"I know, but it got you up," she teased, jumping off of him and grabbing his hands, starting to pull him up. "Geez, you're heavy!"_

_"You just need to get stronger," he replied casually, letting her drag him towards the statue. "What do you need help with?"_

_She pointed up to the statue's face. "Look, it only has one eye! Nobody knows why, not even Father or Pipit. We need to solve the mystery!"_

_Link chewed his lip in thought, then, "Maybe this Loftwing lost its eye in battle?"_

_"I'm being serious, Link."_

_"So am I," he said back. "Maybe it was the first Loftwing."_

_Zelda rolled her eyes at her friend's ideas, only to start thinking about who the first person to own a Loftwing._

I understand now—the Stone of Trials, the statue, the missing eye.

_'Link, I solved the mystery!'_

_'What?'_

I'm too excited to respond at first, bolting to my feet and rushing out from the courtyard, squeezing the gem in my hands as I go.

But then I skid into a stop when I sense something wrong all of a sudden.

_'Zelda what's—?'_

He cuts himself off when he feels it too.

Fi appears instantly. "I sense that the Demon King is attempting to break free from his Seal within the Sealed Ground once more." I can feel the colour draining from my face as she continues. "I also sense the presence of many enemies near the Sealed Grounds and surmise that many monsters are gathering to help the Demon King break free."

_'It's his strongest attack yet,'_ Link mutters, already strained before the Seal has even broken. _'I'm—'_

He can't even speak.

My breath gets caught up in my throat as I look at the spirit of the blade. "W-What do I do? I'm so close to the Triforce, but…"

"With the increased defences in the Sealed Grounds, I believe that your companions will be able to hold back The Imprisoned for only a short period of time," Fi hypotheses once I trail off. "However, I must advise that you focus on obtaining the Triforce first."

I lower my head, wishing that I didn't have to leave everyone down there to fend for themselves.

But I don't have a choice.

I'm the only one who can find the Triforce now, and there's nothing that can change that.

Taking a deep breath, I rush out of the courtyard with the Stone of Trials in my hand, praying for my companions.

* * *

~Interlude~

Impaz couldn't help but feel anxious when she rose at dawn.

Being a Sheikah, she could sense things that most mortals could not, and she was especially sensitive to the Seal just outside of the Sealed Temple. She prayed to the Goddesses that Hylia's Mission would be over soon so that she could be reunited with her loved one as she had planned with the Goddess. She wished that the other Sheikah hidden away in the mountains knew of the Goddess's Mission, then she would feel less alone.

She couldn't help but smile sombrely, knowing that the Sheikah would either return during the and era or peace or calamity.

The Sheikah Elder stepped into the back room of the Sealed Temple as she did every morning, the morning dew dripping from the vines that had begun to weave themselves around the amber crystal over time. As she knocked some of the dew away, she prayed that the newest Bearer would soon be free from his destiny—as she prayed every day.

She frowned at the various cracks in the glass caused by the Demon King's attempts to break his Seal, hoping that it did not have a prolonged effect on the newest Bearer.

Turning on her heel, the priestess slipped out of the back room and closed the doors behind her, careful that the sleeping Skyloftians did not awaken. They still knew nothing of the crystal in the back room, their own friend only a few feet away from them without them knowing, but she assured herself that it would do more harm than good if they knew—they had to focus on defending the Sealed Temple.

In the distance, the wildlife suddenly fled from the area.

Her ears pricked up as the ground began to shake, and she knew exactly what was wrong.

Her gut twisted—the strength of the Seal was waning.

"_Everyone_!" Impaz cried, instantly waking the three Skyloftians. "The time has come to test our defences—the Seal is threatening to shatter again!"

Without hesitation, Groose ran outside to prepare his machine whilst Karane and Pipit grabbed their supplies and weapons before rushing off after their companion. Without the Goddess Reborn present, they knew that they would just have to hold on until she arrived and pray for the best.

They may be fighting a potentially losing battle, but they could not give up—not after all they had been through.

* * *

~Zelda~

I stare up at the statue before me, its lonely eye shining in the morning sunlight as the mist begins to clear from the island. With the Master Sword in one hand and the Stone of Trials in the other, I'm rather surprised that the statue managed to survive the attack on Skyloft with only a few small chunks of stone missing.

_'Zelda… can I ask Fi something?' _Link asks, his voice strained. I hum and call out for the spirit of the blade, waiting for me to tell her what he says. _'My birthday… it's today, isn't it?'_

His words hit me like a storm.

Stumbling over my words as I relay them to Fi, she responds, "He is correct, Dominae. Today is the newest Bearer's birthday."

I swallow thickly—she was supposed to remind me.

_'Not today…'_

"Why didn't you tell me, Fi? I asked you to."

"While it was against your command, I hypothesised that disclosing this information would lead to reckless behaviour in order for you to acquire the Triforce before the end of the day," she explains, and I can't help but let my shoulders slump forwards when I realise that she's right.

I nod and let it go, reaching up for the Timeshift Stone around my neck. _'I'm going to end this, Link. But you need to concentrate, and I can't let our connection distract you.'_

He starts object, but he knows that he can't, so he finally says, _'You're right.'_

_'Please be safe…'_

_'I'll try,'_ he says truthfully, his presence fading away when I take the Timeshift Stone and place it in my bad.

I sigh deeply, thinking about today. It's Link's birthday, the day I was looking forward to all those weeks ago before the Wing Ceremony and has now become a day where everything could go perfectly or disastrously.

And I have no idea which.

_"You are about to lose everything," the voice from the Trial of Wisdom calls out to me—haunting my thoughts._

_He won't win. I won't let him._

Taking a deep breath, I slot the Stone of Trials into the bird statue and take a step back, waiting for something to happen. The Stone of Trials shines in the morning light, and for a moment everything is silent, nothing but the whistling wind blowing my hair around my shoulders.

Suddenly, the base of the statue glows in a heavenly white light, swirling around the statue. I watch in amazement as the light grows in intensity, creating a beacon of light that soon begins to set everything else in motion.

The green Column of Light glows more intensity than ever, and with it memories stir within me of battles I've fought and places I've seen. Then the red Column of Light follows suit, then the yellow Column of Light. All of them become connected by a line of light, creating a large triangle shape like in the journal that Fledge showed me.

Images blur through my mind as the lines flash once before all of the lights fall dim, and suddenly the Isle of the Goddess is submerged in light; so much so that I have to look away.

An explosion is what forces me to look back, and the chunk of earth beneath the Statue of the Goddess has been destroyed completely—dirt flying everywhere as everything falls still for a moment.

But it still isn't over.

With another explosive sound, something begins to grow out from the bottom of the Isle of the Goddess, a spiralling structure similar to the pit in the Sealed Grounds tearing free from the base of the chunk of earth. The structure is decorated with various carvings of Loftwings, the edges of each spiral adorned with a golden coloured stone. As the tremors slowly start to stop, I grasp onto the bird statue tightly.

I breathe hard, never taking my eyes off of the great structure that has sudden appeared before me. When I finally manage to snap my gaze away from it, I look straight into the Stone of Trials that I placed into the statue—surprised at the incredible effect that it's had.

"F-Fi...?"

She appears in a spark of light and I pry my shaking hands away from the statue. "My calculations indicate an eighty-five percent chance that the structure you have uncovered houses the Triforce," she clarifies. "Given this development, I project that the moment for you and the newest Bearer to fulfil your destinies and bringing an end to Demise is close at hand."

For a second, I forget how to breathe.

"Really?"

She nods. "Yes, Mistress Zelda. The Goddess's Mission is close to an end."

Fi says nothing else before returning to the Master Sword, and I think about how on earth I'm going to get inside—trying to ignore Fi's words so I don't panic.

_I just wish I had Link here…_

A tiny burst of light forces me to look over to my left all of a sudden, watching as many Knights begin to grab their swords and stare at the strange structure from all over the island. My eyes find another Wisp and I can't help but cautiously begin moving towards it, knowing that it was helpful before.

Glancing over to the strange structure every now and again, the Wisp takes me back to the courtyard beneath the Statue of the Goddess and deep into the Chamber of the Sword that I haven't been to since I placed the Amber Tablet into the pedestal. The Wisp lies in wait for me.

"Are you here to help me?" I can't help but ask.

It giggles, the sound echoing around the chamber. I watch in awe as the orb of light soars towards the pedestal that I took the Goddess Sword from so long ago, disappearing and leaving me alone again.

Then, after a long moment, the various stone slabs around the pedestal go down and slide away, revealing a thin set of steps going down into the depths beneath the Statue of the Goddess itself—something I never thought was possible.

But after all I've seen, this pales in comparison.

_It's now or never_, I encourage myself. _Now everything becomes even more real…_

Gazing down the dark staircase, I sheathe the Master Sword and take a torch hanging from one of the pillars and begin to make my way down the steps, my footsteps echoing around me as the thin stairway opens up into a much wider one, the torch's light clawing out into the open darkness.

It's deathly silent down here, and I can't barely see anything either. Other than the steps and the curving walls, my breathing picks up as I panic over how little I can actually see. The chill in the air travels over my skin, making the hairs on my neck stand on end.

And yet, I have the strangest feeling as if I've been here before.

The stone steps are decorated with marks of the Triforce, and this place seems as if no darkness could ever touch it unlike the Temples I visited throughout this entire journey. I take the time to drag my hand across the crisp walls surrounding me, the reflection of the torch causing the carvings of the Triforce to glow eerily as I walk.

The only sound that reaches my eyes is the crackling of the torch in my hand along with the tapping of my feet against the stone slabs. I hear my ragged breathing every now and again, making me jump or flinch from the harshness of it, and I try my best to comfort myself by my what my Mother would always tell me when I was scared of the dark.

_"Only in the darkness can you truly see the light, my dear."_

My feet suddenly run out of steps to go down, breaking me free of my reverie. The chamber is still deathly cold and silent, and in the very centre of the room is a set of two octagonal shaped steps leading up to a small pedestal. Eight pillars surround the platform, each of them connected to create high arches around it.

I slowly edge my way towards the platform, slipping under the arches and holding the torch out in front of me. Making my way up the steps, the torch illuminates a small basin in the middle of the platform, pristine still water inside it—seemingly untouched by time and dust.

Giving into my curiosity, I dip my fingers into the cool water, trailing my fingers along the bottom of the basin in a vague attempt to find something in there; only to find nothing.

When I pull my hand back out, last few water droplets fall into the water and send ripples throughout the water—and without any warning whatsoever, I notice how the water begins to glow at the edges.

In my reflection, my eyes are gold.

I jump away with wide eyes, my gasp reflecting around the chamber as the water begins to rise and transform into a stream of golden light, choking on my shock as I stumble into one of the pillars.

As water splashes over the edge of the basin, I drop the torch and the chamber is transformed into a room of golden particles rising heavenward like smoke.

I try to run, but to no avail.

The golden light from the basin surges towards me and wraps itself around my body like vines, tightening when I struggle to break free. I tumble to my knees, the light tilting my head up as it plucks me from the ground and holds me a few metres above it; my eyes rolling up as my energy is sapped away.

_"Join us, Sister…"_

My world goes dark.

* * *

When I next swim into consciousness, I awake to silence. Blinking my eyes open, I lie in a land of whiteness, no horizon separating the earth and sky. Sitting upright, I search around for any signs of life—failing to find anything other than me. I wear the same clothes as I did before I blacked out, and I still feel Hylia's Circlet on my head, though I still have no inkling of where I am or why I'm here.

Standing, I take a step forwards—and only then does the world around me shift.

A green light erupts from underneath my foot and spreads out as far as the eye can see, greenery sprouting up to create a stunning meadow. The horizon is soon distinguishable, and the light soars into the sky to bring it to life, and I feel as if I'm back in the final Trial again.

Reaching down for the Master Sword, I find nothing but air.

A sudden gust of wind blows some wildflowers up from the earth and behind me, and following their path, I find a strange diamond shaped golden shield a few feet away. It floats above the basin that I saw beneath the Statue of the Goddess, yet it's covered in moss and vegetation here. The diamond is filled with a strange mist, though I can somewhat make out someone inside—their blonde hair and white garments floating around their face as if they were underwater.

And then I realise who they are.

_It's me…_

"Your time is coming to an end," a voice yearns out to me. "You have faced every challenge with a strong resolve. You have proved yourself worthy of the courage that I bear, dear Sister."

Searching around, I find no one nearby who could have spoken to me—their voice echoing around this ethereal place.

"Who are you?" I call out.

For a moment, there is no response. Then, without warning, three beings appear one at a time in a burst of light. The first is a creature that only Hylia recognises—a deer whose body is made up of translucent light, its antlers twisting around one another. The second is an owl, translucent blue feathers rustling in the breeze as it inspects me closely. The third is another that only Hylia recognises; a wolf made up of glimmering red light, strange red markings distinguishable from its fur.

"Your wisdom has warded away darkness from clouding your judgement," says the owl. "You have proved yourself worthy of the wisdom that I bear, dear Sister."

"You have shown your physical, mental, and spiritual strength throughout your journey," adds the wolf. "You have proved yourself worthy of the power that I bear, dear Sister."

I lower my head in confusion. "I must be dreaming… I can't lose my mind now."

They giggle, their laughter twinkling in my mind. "This is no dream," the owl assures. "Mortals are unable to comprehend our true appearances, and so they see us as mere essences of things that they understand."

And then I understand.

Falling to my knees, I cross my arms over my chest and breathe heavily upon realising where I am and who these beings are. Swallowing thickly, I force myself to speak.

"I have been honoured to be in your presence," I breathe, turning my gazes to the deer, owl and wolf respectively as I speak. "Farore, the Goddess of Courage—a creature of the nature that she created. Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom—a creature reflecting the wisdom that she bought onto this world. And Din, the Goddess of Power—a powerful creature like the old beings that people used to worship, like the Goddess Amaterasu."

"Rise, dear Sister," says Farore. "You are equal to us. We are pleased to see how far you have come."

I shake my head, though comply and stand. "As a mortal, I'm unworthy of standing before you here."

"You stand in the Sacred Realm where you once hid away the Triforce for safe keeping. We have protected it in your absence, so it is only right for us to have our confluence here," Din explains. "In this place, time is absent—it does not move."

I breathe a sigh of relief, glad that I won't lose any time and the others in the Sealed Ground won't have to fight for longer because of me.

"Your spirit is full of sadness," Nayru mourns. "We thought it best to support our Sister as best as we could. Perhaps to even explain why a Hero was needed in the first place."

I snap my head up, perplexed.

Din gestures with her head for me to take a seat on the grass, and after a pregnant silence she begins. "Once the Triforce was placed in the hands of mortals, it became only a matter of time before many sought after it in the name of evil. Foreseeing the Great War that would soon erupt, we decided to create a saviour that would intervene in our name."

"Wouldn't Hylia's powers have been enough?"

Nayru shakes her head. "Your powers were enough to seal away the Demon King, however the people of Hyrule needed a saviour in their own ranks to rally behind in order to deal with the Demon Army that came with Demise. Therefore, we created a Soul that would inhabit a mortal form before the Great War."

We all turn to Farore as she goes to speak, however she pauses for a long time before doing so. "I wished to create a being with our power but could inhabit the land as a mortal. However, I… I gave him too much power, and his being became dangerous—a Fierce Deity, I suppose. With the being unable to be subjugated, we sealed him away for all eternity."

I reach out to run my hands down the deer's side. "I understand…"

"Upon giving this Soul the powers of a mere mortal, it then became the Soul of the Hero that has been passed on from your Champion to the mortal fighting the Demon King in the present," Din finishes, and for a moment I realise how impersonally they refer to the first and newest Bearer.

It makes me sad to think about it.

"But now we have something to discuss with you," Farore says after a while. "You chose to reincarnate your Champion and yourself in order to end the Great War and eradicate the Demon King, correct?" I nod, to which she then warns, "However, shadow and light are two sides of the same coin; one cannot exist without the other. Even if the Demon King is destroyed, it does not mean that the shadows will not return in the future."

I tilt my head in confusion.

Nayru raises her head, and various silhouettes begin to flash before us in the skies above—a boy and a girl fighting the darkness over and over.

"You wished to meet your Champion again, although this time as a mere mortal," she explains. "However, if you wish to, you and your Champion can meet again when the incarnation of hatred and darkness returns—reincarnated to fight again, but together, just as you desired."

I blink rapidly. "I… I don't understand."

"I mean exactly what I say," Nayru presses. "After you and your Champion pass on from this mortal world, you shall never meet again. But, if you desire, those with the blood of the Goddess and the spirit of the Hero can meet again on the mortal plain to fight against the darkness when it returns—you can see your Champion again as a mortal if you choose to."

My lips part.

I instantly want to agree to her terms. As Hylia, it means that the world will be safe and she can be with her Champion throughout time. And, as Zelda, it means that I can be with Link and protect him if he's ever in danger again.

But it feels so wrong.

I forced Link to be reincarnated and to suffer at the hands of the Demon Army for my own uses—I used him for my own desires. And despite my love for him, would it be right to keep bringing him back just for my own benefit?

His spirit would never rest.

_I can't do that to him…_

I bite my lip—I may never see Link again, but I can't allow him to keep suffering eternally just for me.

_But…_

Meeting their expectant gazes, I finally speak. "The first and newest Bearer have fulfilled their destinies because I manipulated the Soul that they share," I confess. "My actions may have been well intentioned and true, but it doesn't mean that it's right… and it doesn't excuse my actions. But I'm prepared to pay the price for what I've done."

The Goddesses observe me silently.

"What do you mean, dear Sister?" Din asks.

"To ensure the safety of this land, I shall return to the people when they are in danger and fight beside them as a Goddess—I shall not stand with them as a mortal," I resolve firmly. "I will not stand for causing my people to suffer any longer!"

There's a brief moment of silence, and tears fill my eyes as I realise just exactly what I've done.

_His spirit will rest, but mine won't… Goddesses…_

The Goddesses exchange glances before Farore takes a step forward. "You have made us proud, Sister."

"W-What?"

Din stands beside Farore. "To prove yourself worthy of the Triforce, one final test was planned for you. And by risking yourself to protect the people that you have sworn to protect means that you have proven your worth."

"So," I say, then pause as I reel a little from the shock of another test. "I won't be reincarnated?"

"No," says Farore. "Once your mortal body dies, Hylia shall return and Zelda shall rest peacefully with her Link."

I can't help but smile as tears begin to fall.

_Zelda will be safe…_

"Now, when there is a meeting, a parting is soon to follow," Nayru says, the three of them beginning to shine with golden particles. "The Triforce awaits…"

I gasp. _The Triforce…_

"The one who heals the broken hearted," they say as one, my vision going white. "The one who will save this torrent of doom and destruction and draw it into a world of light. The prophecies were right about you, Zelda—they always have been. The Ultimate Power waits for you. You only have one wish; make it count, dear Sister."

Once my vision clears, I stand on the hands of the Statue of the Goddess—the Bird Statuette seemingly removed by someone on the island for preservation. Taking a step back, I turn my head towards the face of the statue with a firm resolve as golden lights twirl around my form and solidifies one pace in front of me.

Even since the day that I was born, I was destined to be right here at this very moment. After all the blood that has been shed and the battles that have been fought, the Triforce was meant to be here right in this very moment. As the Golden Power appears in a burst of light, three triangles shining in the morning sunlight, the end of the road finally becomes a reality.

I can't help but cry at the sight of the Triforce, wishing that I could tell Link that he wouldn't have to fight for much longer.

The three separate triangles join to become one in a final flash of light, the Triforce of Power, Courage, and Wisdom positively glowing.

I swallow thickly.

I have one wish, and I have no time to delay.

The Triforce calls for me to make a wish upon it, waiting for me to change the world with a single touch. Twinkling voices whisper out into my mind, yearning for me to speak.

Reaching out, my fingers brush over each of the triangles. I imagine Demise down on the Surface and what he could have done if he made a wish upon the Triforce—the damage he could cause with a few words.

I can't let that happen.

The Triforce glows in satisfaction, and then a tiny voice whispers out to me.

_'What is thy wish?'_


	44. Fortitude

_"It the beginning of the end."_

~Charles Maurice de Talleyrand~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 44: Fortitude

~Interlude~

_Bokoblins_, Groose sneered inwardly. _Those red bastards are back again!_

He angrily smashed the leaver of the Groosenator down again and again, the catapult launching bomb after bomb into the dangerous pit below him. The name for his mighty machine hadn't come from him, as strange as it sounded, but from Grannie's input into the group's discussion on what to name it. It was her attempt to brighten the rather dull mood, and it had done so at first, though no one ever thought that the name would ever stick.

And strangely enough, the name lived on.

The bomb erupted against one of the walls spiralling down the pit, sending a mass of soil and stone showering down onto the battle below where Pipit and Karane were desperately battling both The Imprisoned and a sudden swarm of Bokoblins at the same time. They were used to seeing the Imprisoned and Bokoblins in separate fights, but not both together.

This seemed like The Imprisoned's last stand, and he wasn't about to go down without a fight.

Groose grunted as he heaved another bomb into the catapult of the Groosenator. The rain had started pouring in thick sheets not long ago—the priestess saying something about the presence of so many monsters messing up the nearby nature—and Groose was still getting used to this kind of weather.

With a yell, he forced the leaver down again, and the explosion barely missed Karane; although it did manage to hit The Imprisoned. He was stunned for a while, but that's all they could do without Zelda. Grannie was doing her best as well, but her magic wasn't doing that much either. Groose just hoped that she wouldn't hurt herself.

They just needed Zelda, and they had no idea where she was or when she would come back.

As the rain dribbled off Groose's face, he ran towards his supply of bombs which were running dry fast. He shook off the thought when he saw how close The Imprisoned was getting to the Sealed Temple, leaving the graceful handle of the Groosenator and began fighting off some Bokoblins that had made their way onto the tracks.

Memories of the people that he cared about flashed through his mind as he leapt at the monsters, screaming battle cries as his red hair fell around his face, golden eyes gleaming with the thought of revenge and retribution.

And strangely enough, even Link's face came to mind—he had to be saved for Zelda's sake, and after all that had happened Groose couldn't help but respect him just a little.

Zelda may not have cared for Groose like she had for Link, but something within Groose made him want to fight for the one that she cared about so dearly. Groose didn't want to be the one to tell Zelda that she had lost him too—especially after what happened to the Headmaster.

Zelda's face, so pure and innocent, flashed before his eyes as he slashed the throat of another Bokoblin, water and monster blood dripping off his clothes as he panted the breath back into him. Once he destroyed the creatures on the track, he redoubled his efforts back on The Imprisoned in an angry rage. Over and over did the sound of the leaver boom around the area, followed by the sound of the bombs exploding; its sound muffled by the rain.

Groose had never felt so invigorated in his life.

"This is the wrath the Goddess, you bastard!" Groose hollered into the pit below. "Give up before you get another bite of that wrath!" On his final word, he sent his second to last bomb soaring into the Sealing Spike on the beast's head—knocking it into his head slightly. Groose couldn't help but smirk as a wave of satisfaction flooded through him. He was following his destiny, and there was nothing better than helping his Zelda and the Goddess too.

And yet, in that single moment of victory, defeat loomed above them all.

As Groose took his final bomb into his hand, a brilliant bolt of lightning—something else he was still taking in his stride—danced down from the sky, startling Groose as he made his way back to the Groosenator completely drenched. In the corner of his eye, he watched as the bolt of lightning collided dead on with The Imprisoned's weakened form—sending out an explosion of light that everyone had to turn away from as the beast cried out in agony.

Impaz fell to her knees as a wave of exhaustion came over her, and Pipit and Karane were so blinded by the light that the Bokoblins recovered much faster and began to overwhelm them. With no other bombs, Groose had no other choice but to take up his sword again and leap into the fray.

At least he was until he saw a burst of light from the heavens and a gigantic shadow began to descend towards the pit; one that was rushing hard towards Karane and Pipit.

_Goddess above…_

* * *

~Zelda~

Everything falls still as I pull my hand away, my thoughts racing around my mind as I wait with anticipation for the Triforce to answer my prayers. Fi appears beside me as I silently beg for this to all be over soon, and as the glow of the Triforce becomes more intense, I'm struggling to wait any longer.

And then, after an eternity of a second, the Triforce responds to my wish.

An explosion of light that radiates out from the Triforce, sending me staggering back into Fi's arms before I can fall off the Statue of the Goddess. I can only dare to imagine how the Knights and islanders are reacting to this sight as everything around me starts to become engulfed in holy light.

With a loud sound, the Isle of the Goddess suddenly begins to break away from Skyloft.

I cry out in alarm as my stomach begins to react to the sudden fall, wind sending my hair whipping around my face as I grasp onto whatever I can to stay as stable as possible.

But it fails.

As Skyloft grows smaller and the wind grows louder in my ears, I topple over the edge of the hands. Having no time to grab my Sailcloth, I call out for Fi in a wail of panic, and a wave of relief floods into my system when she reaches out and snatches my hand with surprising strength, her fingers wrapping around my wrist as she hoists me back up onto the hands.

Crouching against the stone, I try my best to keep my panic down and calm my breathing, yet I can't help but hyperventilate. I have no idea why the Triforce has caused this to happen to grant my wish, nor how this will fulfil my desire of destroying Demise forever—I need to have keep faith in the Ultimate Power, though it isn't easy.

Clenching my teeth, I pray to the Goddesses and squeeze my eyes shut, holding my head against the smooth stone beneath me. The wind brings tears to my eyes, and as the world surges towards us, the cloud barrier with it, I feel frozen in time as I pray for salvation.

However, as we draw even closer towards the cloud barrier, the Triforce becomes so brightly illuminated that I raise my head in confusion; only to find my vision suddenly consumed by the same dazzling light. My hands shake as I blink rapidly in a failing attempt to clear my vision, my breathing rising as the wind disappears for a moment before I'm suddenly drenched in icy sheets of rain.

Snapping my head up, I raise my arm to shield my vision and scan the world around me. Somehow the Isle of the Goddess has been transported to the vast greenery of Faron Woods, more specifically the Sealed Grounds—where The Imprisoned is closer than ever to the Sealed Temple and hundreds of Bokoblins plague the area.

_I must be dreaming… I must be dreaming…_

Tears leak out of my eyes still as I grasp the Statue of the Goddess so tightly that my knuckles are white, and as the shrill cries of monsters and The Imprisoned grow louder and louder, I just keep praying.

A sudden force jars my body so much that my bones shudder, and I cry out as I fall onto my side; though thankfully not off the side of the hands again. It takes a moment for me to realise that I'm no longer moving, and that the Isle of the Goddess has slotted into place where the pit used to be—and then I think about how this could have been the very chunk of land that the Goddess sent into the sky during the Great War.

For a moment, everything is silent, nothing but the rain starting to let up.

But as I rise, the battle is far from over.

With another burst of light from the Triforce above me, a large cloud of dust flies out around the courtyard, and moments later large masses of smoke surge up from beneath the Isle of the Goddess—shooting upwards before soaring towards me and the Triforce.

It's Demise's spirit—with no physical body left to inhabit, he now attempts to destroy me and gain the Triforce once and for all.

I cry out and draw the Master Sword, squeezing my eyes shut as the liquid like dark matter surges towards me.

'_We meet again, Goddess… for the final time!'_

_'Do not be afraid,'_ Hylia murmurs in the back of my mind. _'He shall not harm you.'_

Heeding her words despite my fear, I stand tall and face the blackness with a stern glare.

And, as Hylia promised, the Triforce protects me before Demise can do anything to hurt me.

A shower of heavenly light spears Demise's spirit, causing him to screech in pain as the light consumes him.

I can't help but wipe away a tear as the dark matter is demolished until nothing remains and all goes silent again.

_Is it… is it over?_

Shafts of light begin to break through the storm clouds as the birds begin to sing again. Fi looks out on the world before us with a mix of triumph and content, and I slowly sheathe the Master Sword and allow myself a small smile as the wind whistles against my body.

Without looking at me, Fi gives me her report, "The Isle of the Goddess, which was formerly a part of Skyloft, has returned to the Surface." _Returned…_ I think to myself. _This really was the chunk of earth that Hylia sent into the Sky Realm._ "Furthermore, I have detected the successful eradication of Demise—your prayers to the Triforce have been heard."

I gasp lightly. "Demise is… no more?"

It feels so hard to believe—the Demon King eradicated by the Triforce after centuries of being alive and trapped in the Sealed Grounds.

It can't be true.

"Yes, Mistress Zelda. There can be no doubt of the Demon King's destruction thanks to your valiant efforts." For a moment, Fi smiles at me. "And, in light of these factors, the seal that the newest Bearer maintained through his agelong sleep is no longer necessary. My projections indicate that he will wake momentarily. I advise you make your way to the Sealed Temple as soon as possible."

My eyes fill with tears as I remember the promise that I made to him.

_"So, this time, when all of this is over, will you come and wake me up again?"_

_I can… I finally can, sleepyhead…_

The Goddess's Mission has finally come to an end; I can barely believe it.

I don't even bother to wipe away my tears as I take out my Sailcloth and leap from the Statue of the Goddess, Fi returning to the Master Sword as I fall. The world rushes past me as I go, squeezing my eyes shut as I hold the Sailcloth above my head moments before landing in the middle of the circular design in a deep crouch.

Four figures emerge from the Sealed Temple as I rise, all of them muddy and exhausted, some of them bloody, but grinning and smiling warmly at me as I rush forwards to embrace them tightly with a laugh. They're talking to me, but I can't hear what they're saying since I'm too emotional to think about anything else but the end of the Goddess's Mission and Link.

As I pull away, I cry with pure joy.

_It's over… it's finally over…_

* * *

~Interlude~

As the Goddess celebrated her supposed victory over Demise, a lingering shadow watched from the treetops away from sight—simply observing. They had appeared when the Seal had shattered, waiting for the moment that the Demon King would finally claim the Soul of the newest Bearer and rain destruction upon this land.

But then the Goddess Reborn appeared, and with it crushed any final hopes of the Demon King's resurrection.

At first, it was difficult for them to understand how a chunk of earth could appear so suddenly, especially with how weak the girl was to begin with. But when they saw the golden triangles, they understood perfectly.

Although they mourned for the eradication of the Demon King, they knew that they couldn't waste time on such emotions when plans were to be drawn up. All they needed was to find the Gate of Time and resurrect the Demon King in the past, and with the Triforce out in the open it would then be only a matter of time before their destiny was fulfilled.

Finding the boy would be easy now that the Goddess believed that it was all over. She would waltz to wherever she had secreted the boy away and make him completely vulnerable, leaving the lingering figure to leap in and claim their prize.

The thought of crushing the Goddess's joy was positively delicious.

As the Goddess and her companions made their way into the rather derelict Temple of Hylia—perhaps it had a new name now—they mentioned the newest Bearer's name over and over again in preparation to celebrate his return. Leaning forwards, the shadow strained their ears to hear where they were hiding the boy, only to hear nothing of his location.

Anger swelled in them for a moment, though they kept their calm as best as they could. The search for the Gate of Time and the newest Bearer kept going cold, and after the Goddess escaped her capture in Eldin it became clear that patience would play a vital role in their plans—waiting for her to lead them straight to their prize.

She never seemed to learn.

Suddenly, their ears pricked up, sensing something nearby.

They had search nearby the Temple of Hylia after seeing those paintings depicting the Gate of Time was somewhere in a forest, however the place was empty save for those few mortals and a few slabs of stone. But now they could feel two forces that were almost startling.

They grinned at the prospect.

The first force was certainly the Gate of Time, perhaps only recently opened and so did not give off such an energy until now.

And the second came from the burst of light shining through the cracks of the Temple's roof—a Life Force.

Flicking their eyes over to the Ultimate Power, their grin couldn't have been wider as they resolved to finally fulfil their destiny before rising. Oh, how the Old Gods had placed everything out so perfectly for him, and how the Goddess herself was so deluded to believe that her journey was finally at an end as she handed everything they needed to them.

Their Master would soon rest his fingers on the Triforce, and all would be well.

_If the sun persists in rising, then I shall rise also..._

With a snap of their fingers, the Demon Lord disappeared from sight.

* * *

~Zelda~

Silence is usually a blessing or a curse, but everything right now feels like a blessing. As Groose closes the doors into the Sealed Temple behind us, we take a moment to catch out breaths collectively. The late morning sunlight brightens up the inside of the Temple as we stand there for a while, my lips tugging up in to a small smile as I think about how light everything is now that Demise is gone.

I still can't get my head around it.

The Demon King has been the enemy for mere weeks in Zelda's life, but with Hylia it has been an ancient battle between her and Demise that has only now come to an end. Even though I've managed to calm myself and stem the tide of tears, the thought of the Goddess's Mission finally coming to an end is incredible.

Turning to my drenched friends, I smile warmly at them. "I'm sorry I took so long to get here. If it wasn't for your efforts, we wouldn't be here right now." They smile back at me but say nothing, too humble to speak, or too tired. "Now… there's something you have to see."

Without another word, I make my way towards the back of the Sealed Temple, waiting for them to join me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing," I assure them, then breathe deeply before I add, "When I told you all everything, I missed out something. When I saw Link in the past, he had placed himself in a dep sleep to make sure that the Seal holding back Demise would hold. That was in the past, and now he's been in that sleep for centuries…"

All eyes, except for Impaz's, widen.

"W-What?" Pipit stammers.

"It was his destiny… and is why The Imprisoned could never reach the Temple," I explain, then, "But now that Demise has been defeated, he can wake up."

They're still confused but allow me to open the doors behind me and enter, all of them waiting at the top of the steps as I head inside. I hold my hand to my heart as I cautiously step into the back room, barely being able to do so before light floods from out of the chamber. My heart leaps into my throat at the sight, and I can't help but feel like I'm lost in a dream still.

But it's reality.

As the light dies down a little, I manoeuvre myself around the gloomy altar in the room, slowing into a halt before the amber crystal floating above the steps ahead. All my thoughts, feelings, disappear as I lay eyes on Link, vines having wrapped themselves around the crystal over time and cracks in the glass that I never noticed most likely there from when The Imprisoned claimed a part of his Soul.

_He's suffered so much… but now he doesn't have to_, I reassure myself.

The crystal begins to pulsate with light without warning, and I keep praying that this is all real. As the glass begins to break, memories flutter through my mind.

_Crack!_

_"I wanted you to come flying with me."_

I gasp at the memory, thinking back to the Wing Ceremony so long ago when this all began. But now it's all coming to an end, and I'm not quite sure what to do with myself.

_Crack!_

_"Father, I am the Goddess Hylia."_

The cracks begin to scatter across the glass like a spiderweb, my mind a blur of memories of the Goddess's Mission as my heart pounds against my chest with anticipation.

_Crack!_

_"Will you come and wake me up again?"_

The crystal shatters.

I hold my breath as the crystal completely smashes in an explosion of light, various shards and chunks of orange raining down and tinkling against the floor as they bounce off it. The figure trapped within finally, after so long, breaks free from his glass prison and lands softly against the mossy steps, and I forget how to breathe.

My eyes water as everything falls still again, and a sensation of peace stirs in my heart as I take a subconscious step forward. His messy hair covers his face from my angle, but as he raises his head and locks his beautiful blue eyes onto mine, he smiles as if to say, _"You came…"_

He only looks away so he can look where he's stepping as he slowly makes his way towards me—his first steps of freedom—his body swaying back and forth with every step he takes. There's a slight tremor in his hand that I ignore when he finally finds my face again as he reaches the bottom of the steps.

And in that single moment of sheer love and passion, we both move to take a step forwards—desperate to hold each other after so long. I've seen his face and been with his spiritually for a while, but it isn't the same as him being beside me like he was before the showdown at the Temple of Time. I let my tears fall freely as he simply looks at me, a tiny smile on his face as he takes everything in. I haven't cried so much since Father's passing, and I can't help but feel like I can begin to heal now.

I notice a flicker of something in his eyes, and I can't help but squint my eyes in confusion as I try my best to figure out what it was.

But when I think about his constant battles against The Imprisoned and his slowly weakening self, I realise that he's completely exhausted as his eyes roll back and he tumbles forwards.

My gasp echoes around the chamber as I rush forwards, able to catch him before he collapses against the ground but not strong enough to pick him back up, and so I fall to my knees and we hit the floor as one. I panic at first, though the thudding of his heart against my chest is enough to calm me.

I let out a choked sob as I embrace him.

_He's here and he's safe… it really is over._

I bury my face in his hair and whisper into his ear, "Good morning Link…"

I simply sit there for a while and breathe in his scent, my tears and breathing slowing down as I patiently wait for him to wake up. He does after a while and let him wake up in his own time unlike what I used to do back in Skyloft. After all, he's been through enough and deserves the moment of rest.

"Good morning… Zelda," he mumbles, shuffling closer to me. I run my fingers through his hair and smile. "You're the best birthday present…"

I breathe out a laugh. "It's time to get up, Link. You can't sleep in on your birthday."

He sits up and cups my cheek, and for a second, we kiss tenderly, our smiles uncontrollable as we hold one another close. I hold myself back from kissing him again and help him onto his feet, holding his hand tightly as I turn towards the four others waiting for his return as well. Even though I wish I had him to myself, I can't deny the smile on my face when they watch on with pure joy.

Karane pushes Pipit forward first, knowing that he's been quieter after the verbal attack in the Earth Temple and the physical one in the Temple of Time. And now that he has his best friend back, he tries to keep calm as he grasps Link's arm in greeting before they tightly embrace.

Karane joins the hug next, missing Link just as much as Pipit did. I stay back as they all embrace, holding my hands over my heart at the sight. By the time that they break apart, Karane's eyes are water and Pipit is grinning broadly.

"It would seem that my stature is much of a curse, wouldn't you say?" Impaz complains with a chuckle, to which Link smiles as he falls onto one knee and hugs the priestess tightly. "I am glad to see you after so long apart, young one." Glancing behind her shoulder, she huffs, "Speaking of help, where's Groose gone to? Bah, that boy never stays in one place, always zipping in and out all in a hurry. I might as well make sure that all of the doors are locked tight next time."

We all breathe out a laugh as Link rises and slips his hand back into mine with a sheepish smile, one that becomes more confident when I pass him a smile of my own and squeeze his hand back.

"Uh," another voice mutters, and we all turn our gazes to Groose, who scratches his head. I assume he went outside to breathe for a moment by the way he strides towards Link, looking more nervous than I've ever seen in my life. Link tenses for a moment in confusion as Groose grasps his arm just as Pipit did. "I kept you safe from that sack of teeth, so you take care of her, alright?"

Link blinks for a moment, then nods subtly, to which Groose grins and slaps him on the back.

It doesn't make up for everything between them, but it's a good start.

"So," Link says after a moment. "How did you find the Triforce in the end?"

My smile broadens, "It's a long story, but once I show you something, you'll understand." Link looks at me quizzically, but lets it slide as we make our way out of the back room; him glancing back to the remains of the crystal for a moment before leaving it all behind. My friends all fall into step at our sides, Impaz taking Groose's hand for help which makes me smile at their closeness.

But as we make our way towards the main doors of the Sealed Temple, Link stops short all of a sudden, glancing around the room.

"What's wrong?" I ask, my voice full of worry and concern.

"Nothing," he says without looking at me. "I… I can feel something nearby—something dark."

I reach up for his arm and chew my lip. "Are you sure?"

Then he looks at me with so much certainty that it scares me. "Positive." He pauses, then, "Can't you feel it at all?"

I shake my head, suddenly very nervous. "I wished on the Triforce for the destruction of Demise… I don't understand."

As I lower my head to try and understand it, Link suddenly snaps his head up. "The destruction of Demise?" He parrots, and I nod slowly. His face loses colour, and my gut twists. "He's still alive… Goddess above he's still alive…"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Link wraps his arm around my shoulder. "We have to go. We can't stay here."

Impaz takes a step forward. "The Triforce will fulfil any mortal's desire, however one must be specific. In wishing for the destruction of Demise, the Triforce will have only assured his death, not the end of the Demon Army—and with it the Demon Lord."

The world drops from out underneath me.

_Goddesses… what have I done?_

And then I feel it.

As Link holds me close and murmurs into my hair that it wasn't my fault, I feel a ripple of darkness nearby. I open my mouth to warn everyone that it's too late to leave, but I myself am too late.

A burst of dark magic pierces the ground in the middle of our group, sending us all flying apart. I smash into the doors leading out of the Sealed Temple, and for a moment my world goes dark. I groan as I recover, my vision slowly coming back to me as I clutch my head. Groose and Impaz lie beside the Gate of Time whilst Karane and Pipit are unconscious from colliding with pillars on either side of the Gate, Link lying on the ground and completely open—still recovering a little from his battle against Demise less than an hour ago.

Instinctively, I reach down for the Master Sword, but that too has been thrown far out of my reach and is shrouded by shadows; leaving me unable to call for Fi's assistance.

I shake away what dizziness I can and try to get up, a grunt from Groose and cries ripped out of Karane and Pipit even in their unconscious states halts me. Nothing is near them, so I move again, only for them to do the same.

"Hold back, Your Grace," Impaz calls as Groose helps her to sit up. "Your movements have been cursed to harm your companions. Stay—"

But her words are unceremoniously cut off when the Sealed Temple's roof collapses and a dark figure jumps down from above, shafts of morning light illuminating their face.

I feel sick.

Dread and anger fill my gut as the figure straightens and casts their gaze down to Link with a sparkle in their eyes before holding out their arms and addressing us all, "Now isn't this just a touching reunion?" Ghirahim remarks. No one says a thing, to which he makes a small tsk sound. "Such a cold reception—though I suppose I have cut such an emotional reunion short, haven't I?"

"Here!" Groose calls out, unbuckling his sword and throwing it to Link, who reaches out and catches it before the Demon Lord can stop him. Swinging the blade upward, Link forces Ghirahim back a pace to give himself a moment to stand; albeit weakly.

_'Be careful,'_ I murmur to him.

He doesn't smile outwardly, merely glares at his opponent, but when he replies I can hear the smile, _'I will. I'll protect you, Zelda.'_

"It's been some time, boy," he comments, drawing his signature onyx blade out of thin air. I know that I need to dispel whatever curse Ghirahim has placed on me, Karane, Pipit, and Groose, but the sight of Link and Ghirahim so close together again after so long and defeat so close leaves me frozen in place.

He must have waited for me to reveal where Link was, and with it the Gate of Time.

_Goddesses I've never been so stupid…_

"When there's a meeting, a parting's soon to follow," Link retorts, similar to what Nayru said during my confluence with the Goddesses. "You won't touch them or me, and you'll fall just like your Master did!"

Hearing the strength in his voice stirs emotion in my heart, and I can feel Hylia swelling with pride. Nonetheless, Ghirahim smirks as I focus within my self to find the curse and destroy it—nothing but their voices remaining on the edges of my awareness. "My Master may have perished in this age, but in the past he lives yet. Once you join me beyond that Gate, you'll be nothing more than the fleeting memory that you are to the Old Gods!"

"Join you?" Link scoffs, and metal suddenly clangs. "The Gods favour me, and I won't dishonour them or myself by freely walking through that Gate."

Ghirahim chuckles, and their blades meet again. "You truly believe that the Gods favour you? You are nothing more than their puppet who…"

Their words are soon drowned out as I focus harder on myself, my spirit shining in my mind's eye despite the inky blackness behind my closed lids. With Hylia's aid, I search around until I spot dark tendrils worming their way around my muscles and through my bloodstream. The pulsating darkness winds its way towards me once it realises that I am trying to fight it, and it takes all that I have to keep my focus away from the fight outside of my mind.

_Banish the darkness within me_, I pray quietly. _Please Hylia… there are people here in far greater need than I, and I must help them. Your Champion's life depends on it._

Taking a shallow breath, I focus on what energy the Goddess can provide for me and guide it towards the darkness, working the light around the inky blackness until it is completely consumed and destroyed—dispelling the curse from me, and hopefully from the others too.

Snapping my eyes open, I spot Karane starting to regain consciousness whilst Link battles with the Demon Lord; holding his own despite his fatigue. Parrying Link, Ghirahim briefly follows my gaze towards her and flicks his wrist—sending a familiar crimson knife towards her, the blade hovering against her neck and poised for an attack.

I stop moving, knowing that I can't go to her now.

With Pipit still unconscious and Groose caring for Impaz, it's up to me to do something. Steeling myself, I pull out my Harp and dive into the battle as they parry one another, raising my instrument up and shielding the both of us from the Demon Lord's next attack.

Ghirahim sighs and steps back. "The meddling Goddess returns," he groans. "Will you give the boy any freedom?"

"We fight together, as we always have," I sneer back.

He almost rolls his eyes at my response. "You have been rather persistent in your quest to get in my way, but I can no longer tolerate you nipping at my heels, my dear." He used the nickname to rile me up, and as much as I try not to let it affect me, he smirks when something on my face betrays me.

Before I can do anything, he uses a swirl of dark magic to knock my Harp from my hand in my moment of weakness and uses the back of his hand to hit me across the face. I cry out, only for him to reach out and snag my neck with his incredible speed. In a mere second, I'm in the air clawing at his neck—choking on his grip.

Link surges forwards to attack, but my cry at Ghirahim's tightening grasp stops him before he can. "You all seem to forget who holds the power here," he proclaims before turning his attention on Link. "Changed your mind about joining me now, boy?"

The anger breaks on Link's face when he looks at me. "Link…" I croak, then, _'You can't do that.'_

_'I know.'_

_'Link I—'_

My words are cut off when the Demon Lord snatches my Timeshift Stone from my neck and crushes it in his hand.

_No!_

"I've had enough of your silent connection," he snaps. "It's much too infuriating."

Link falters for a moment as the glass falls to the ground, then, "Let her go!" Ghirahim only chuckles and says nothing, only increasing Link's anger. As I try to break free from the Demon Lord's grip, Link decides to take matters into his own hands and stabs forwards to try and at least injure the Demon Lord.

But it fails.

Instead Ghirahim unceremoniously drags me in front of him.

I scream and close my eyes.

But the pain never comes.

Someone's breath hitches.

Someone else screams.

I open my eyes, and a horror that will never leave my mind awaits me.

Link's sword is mere centimetres away from my chest, his instinct saving me from death. However, the Demon Lord took his moment to strike.

His onyx blade is buried in Link's stomach.

"_No_!"

A deathly silence fills the Sealed Temple as I choke on my sobs. With no more need for me, Ghirahim tosses me to the ground like a used toy. Coughing the breath back into my body, I sob as Link silently parts his lips and looks down to his abdomen—blood pooling out from the wound and onto his green tunic. I moan as more tears fall; my body too weak for me to protect him.

The Demon Lord takes Link by the collar and jerks him forward, the latter grunting as the sword goes deeper through his body. "We have a date with destiny, boy. We better not keep her waiting."

Shoving Link off his blade, Ghirahim keeps a hold of him before he can fall and seals the wound up with a flick of his wrist to keep him alive before smashing the pommel of his blade into Link's head, knocking him out immediately.

My stomach twists as he falls limp.

I swore to protect him, and I failed.

With no one else in his way, the Demon Lord tosses Link over his shoulder without a care in the world and all we can do is watch on.

Forcing myself in movement, I stagger towards Ghirahim in a weak attempt to stop him, only for his magic to hoist me into the air; nothing constricting my airways, but I'm still unable to do a thing as he makes his way towards his next target.

Taking the Gate of Time into his sights, Ghirahim strides towards the thing that has been hiding from him for so long now. After his constant questioning and threats of torture for him to find its location, he finally has it and there's no one left to hold him back. As he said, Demise still lives in the past, and with it our growing chances of defeat.

Hatred boils in my veins as he moves closer and closer to the Gate, not even wasting time to brag about how I should have protected it better. He's showing how he doesn't even have time to grind his heel into my broken heart, and all I can do is simply stare at my lost hope, knowing that there's no way to break free from his magical grip until he's gone, taking Link with him.

But one last saviour stands in his way.

Groose, who seems to have taken his sword back from where Link dropped it, stumbles onto his feet and holds his arms out in front of Impaz and the Gate of Time protectively. Even though Groose hasn't ever seen the Demon Lord, but he knows from my stories and what he's done here that we can't let him leave.

"You bastard!" Groose snarls. "I ain't letting you past! Give up right here, or you'll have this sword right through you!"

Ghirahim frowns. "Stand down, boy. You're in my way." Groose does nothing, only frustrating him more. "It seems you require a lesson in submission."

Groose hesitantly glances at me before shifting his gaze back to the Demon Lord, holding his blade up higher. Ghirahim is silent, shifting Link's weight on his back—droplets of blood dripping from his fingers ominously as his captor attacks.

Effectively disarming Groose, Ghirahim stabs forwards and slices across Groose's thigh, forcing him down onto the ground in an instant. "Submission looks good on another mortal. Isn't that right, Your Grace?"

The glare I pass him is enough to make him laugh as he kicks Groose and Impaz aside, smiling as his last victims fall to the ground.

I grit my teeth as Ghirahim turns to me, gesturing in my direction with his bloody blade. "You may have spoiled all hopes of reviving my Master in this day and age, so I see no point dawdling here. After sparing your life more than once, I suppose it was the least you could do to repay me."

"I will come for you, and when I do—"

"When you do, the corpse of the one you supposedly care about will be free for all to see. Maybe even your shattered body will serve as a fine sustenance to the Demon King…" He chuckles. "And to think you believed that you had won…"

Spinning back to the Gate of Time in a flourish, Ghirahim can barely contain himself as he drags his pale fingers across the Gate's surface, and the river of time opens out before him.

"You won't get away with this," I growl.

He finally drops the magic around me, glancing over his shoulder as I collapse to the ground in a choking mess. "Oh, haven't I already, Your Grace?" I say nothing, simply glare at him—he hasn't won, not yet. I refuse to believe it. "But before you wish to place any of the blame on me just recall how it was you who created these exquisite Gates, you who toyed with the boy's Soul, and you who will cause the deaths of so many more than I ever could. Soon enough you'll finally be begging for my Master's mercy as you submit to him! "

"No!" I retort angrily, barely able to push myself onto my knees. "It will be you begging for my mercy at my feet. I swear, whatever it takes, I will drag you into an eternity of torment, Ghirahim! I will save my people no matter what the risks are! Demise will never return, and you will face the deepest, darkest depths of hell for what you have done to us!"

"And you wish to stop me with what?" He wonders with a devious smile, eyes glistening with mirth and power. "You have nothing left, Your Grace. Everything that you held died when I whisked that little Tornado up as a present for the boy winning his little bird ceremony." He knows that he has struck a nerve, but he doesn't stop there. "Send Fiona my love. I'm sure she just adored seeing the reincarnation of her love bleed at my hand."

Tears trail down my face as he begins to step into the Gate, and I barely muster a few last words. "I'm coming for you. I'm not letting him die!" He sighs and touches his forehead for a moment, turning to me one last time.

"Oh, Your Grace, you've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" He remarks, smiling at my reaction. "A mortal girl with two lives slowly tearing her apart, the one person left she loves dead by midday." He grins, two rows of pearly white teeth shining in the morning sunlight. "What a wonderful birthday you've made for your lover. I'm sure Father would be proud."

His cackles can be heard even after the Gate has swallowed both him and Link up, leaving me to sob of the floor as his words spin around my mind. I lie on the blood-stained ground as the entire world crashes down around me.

I really am a failure.

This wasn't the end; it was just the beginning.

The beginning of the end for our world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The "Crack!" followed by a memory came from the Skyward Sword medley in Symphony of the Goddesses. I wish I could have gone, but I don't live anywhere close to London.


	45. Discidium

_"Sometimes I wonder if love is worth fighting for, but then I remember your face and I'm ready for war."_

~Unknown~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 45: Discidium

It's strange how the world around me can seem to be moving so fast when I feel frozen in place.

Around me Impaz is tending to Groose whilst Karane helps to bring Pipit around, but I'm too lost in the torrent of my own mind to go and help any of them. Their hushed tones barely reach my ears as I huddle my body close to me, Ghirahim's final words to me booming through my mind as I press my head into my knees—tears running down my cold, pale cheeks as I think about what I've done.

_"What a wonderful birthday you've made for your lover. I'm sure Father would be proud."_

I failed him.

And I have no idea if I can save him.

My eyes fall onto the broken Timeshift Stone a few paces away, longing for Link's presence and voice at the back of my mind. I jump out of my skin with an audible gasp when a hand gently touches my shoulder, the familiar face of the priestess looking down at me with concern.

"At ease, Zelda," she soothes. "Groose needs your aid."

I nod numbly and push myself onto my feet, wiping away my tears as I stumble over to him. He's trying his best to hide his pain from me as his puts pressure on his thigh, though it's clear to see that he's in agony. He forces a smile, but that alone is enough to make me upset all over again.

_This is all my fault…_

Holding one hand above his injury, I hoarsely call forth the healing spell and close up the deep cut. Groose moves his hand for me to do my work, visibly relaxing when the wound scars over after a few moments. He'll be fine now that the bleeding's stopped, but it doesn't stop the guilt coursing through me as I shuffle away from him.

_"And to think you believed that you had won…"_

I did, and that was my greatest downfall.

And now no one will be the same ever again.

With Pipit now awake and aware of what's happened, makes his way towards me with Karane at his side and kneels next to me. His body is shaking from the rage he's trying to quell, swallowing thickly when he notices my eyes well up with tears again. Pipit gathers me up and holds me close, murmuring in my ear, "We'll save him together Zelda—I promise. He's the only family I think I have left."

His words only fill my gut with more anxiety.

I pull away and shake my head furiously, my hands trembling as I shuffle away from them and stand—searching around for the Master Sword and my Harp. Karane follows me as I go, reaching out for me gently and turning me around slowly. "He's right, Zelda," she seconds. "Link's our friend too. We aren't going to leave you to do this on your own."

I silently shake my head again and take up my things.

Their hope hasn't died yet like mine has.

"Zelda, going after him alone is—"

"The only way," I finally say, cutting off Groose before he can tell me to bring them all with me. "Everything I've done up until now… it's was all for nothing. I could have saved this world, but I've doomed it. This is all my fault, and it's up to me to fix it. As the Goddess Reborn, this is my task and mine alone."

The others go to object, only for Impaz to nod and pull a bottle out of her robes, a small orb of light inside. "I expected as much, and I know that there will be no changing your mind." She hands me the bottle. "This is a fairy—they have the ability to heal the heavily injured, and some say they can bring back the dead. In the face of this battle, I feel that it would be safer in your hands."

I nod without smiling. "Thank you, Impaz."

The others watch me, clearly desperate to join me, however Impaz turns to them and firmly explains, "As much as it may pain you, you must understand that this is a battle that Zelda must face alone as the Goddess Reborn—having too many beside her could tip the scales away from our favour."

"There's no time to think about this," I step in before anyone else can speak up. "I can't stay here any longer." Forcing a smile to them, I grip the Master Sword tightly and nod to them. "I'll bring him back."

_You didn't promise them that you would_, a dark voice mutters.

_I can't…_

Without saying another word, I spin on my heel and hide my tears from them as I rush towards the Gate of Time, allowing myself to be consumed by the flow of time—I just keep running until I reach the Temple of Hylia.

By the time I emerge back in the Temple of Hylia, there's a chill in the air and the sun doesn't come in through the cracks in the roof. My eyes widen as I spot a trail of blood on the ground leading up to Impa, who lies on the steps clutching her stomach tightly, her crimson eyes locking onto mine as I run towards her.

I can't lose anyone else.

"Impa!" I cry, kneeling before her and bringing forth my healing spell. Pink particles of light surround her and heal the wound as best as I can, and she turns her head down to her shrinking injury with a sigh of relief.

But there's no time to thank me.

Her crimson eyes flutter up to mine and she reaches forward to grab my arm tightly, eyes shining with pain and resolve. "Your Grace... it's Ghirahim..." I try to quieten her, knowing what's happened, yet she simply shakes her head. "I had little power against his. He has grown... far too strong against even me. We must chase after him!"

"I know," I murmur mournfully. "I know, and I will. I'm going after him now, but you need to stay here and recover. If the tides turn against us, there'll be hordes of monsters after the Gate of Time before long." I clutch the Sheikah's arm tightly. "Please, Impa. I'll go after Link."

She shakes her head again lightly, pushing against me and onto her feet before I can protest. "As his mentor, I intend to see this until the very end. Whatever my fate will be, I will fulfil my duty by protecting you and the boy no matter what."

I lower my head. I didn't want to bring the others with me and put them in more danger but having the Sheikah with me will be a comfort—she fought in the Great War, after all, and knows how to handle herself in these sorts of situations. And besides, she won't back down from this without a fight.

Calling out for Fi, I ask for her advice. "I sense the presence of dark magic outside the Temple of Hylia where the Demon Lord intends to conduct his sacrificial ritual. In order to prevent the ritual's completion, you must defeat him as soon as possible. I recommend using the Sheikah's abilities as well as my own as your other companions had a high chance of committing reckless actions."

I nod and thank her before turning to Impa. "Do you have any weapons?"

In response, Impa crosses over to an alcove beside the steps leading up to the back room of the Temple. Resting on the steps a few feet away from where I had found her lies a thin naginata—a weapon commonly used within the Sheikah race, the only group who have mastered using it. The main pole is deep blue with two orange balls attached to it. The base of the pole is plated with gold, very much like the large hilt around the thin, razor sharp blade.

I raise my brow in surprise at the magnificent weapon as she holds it behind her back, the blade pointing towards the ground. She nods and returns to my side. "I'm ready, Your Grace. It's time for us to end this." I glance over to the double doors full of nerves. "You will be fine, Your Grace."

"Zelda." She raises a brow, confused. "I may be the Goddess Reborn, but I'm still Zelda."

She rests a hand on my shoulder. "Of course, Zelda. But now is the time for action. No matter what has come before this moment, all that matters now is ending this ritual before calamity ensues. Do not allow the past to consume you, is that clear?"

I gulp and nod. "I won't, Impa."

"Good," she muses, then nods towards the doors behind us. "Now let us wash our hands of this once and for all."

* * *

~Interlude~

It was strange to Link how the world around him seemed to be moving so fast when he felt frozen in place. His heart may have been pounding against his chest, but his mind was empty and his breathing shallow. As he stared up at the darkening skies above him, he almost didn't believe where he was.

But he'd dreamt of this happening, and deep down, he knew that he would have to fight one last time.

Day after day Impa had trained him for this very moment, and yet it felt so surreal to be there. He was so close to freedom, so close to the peace that he'd fought so hard for, and then it all changed and it was ripped out of his hands so easily. Now he had to fight for that freedom and peace again, and he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

And if all else failed, he still had that spell.

He had mentioned the spell to Zelda but had assured her that he wouldn't use it unless he had to—but with everything that had happened, he wasn't so sure if he could keep that promise.

_'Link I—' That was the last thing she's said to him before her Timeshift Stone was crushed and he made the mistake of allowing his emotions get the better of him. He would never forget the pain of that sword sliding through his body, and even more so the guilt that came with it._

_He'd failed her._

Her face shone in his mind's eye, the girl he had loved for so very long now. He knew that she was coming for him—as Hylia and as his Zelda, he knew that she had to come. But he had to give her every second that he could, and that meant fighting through all of the pain and fatigue running through him. He thought back to what Impa once said to him.

_"So keep fighting, Link, despite the odds, despite the fear, despite the Discidium. But fight for _yourself_ too. You have a right to live as much as Zelda does, as much as anyone else does."_

And she was right. Despite everything, he had to fight for his own life just as much as the lives of everyone else too.

He owed it to himself and the first Bearer.

For so long he cursed his destiny and questioned why he had been chosen to endure all of this, but none of that mattered anymore. Because of his destiny, he found a true strength in him that he never knew he had. Because of his destiny, he realised just how precious life truly was.

And with all of his preparation for the ritual, he was going to fight to fulfil his destiny whilst he still drew breath—fighting alone once again.

He had been on his own for thousands of years inside that crystal, and now he was on his own again. He may not be completely alone, but he sure felt like it as he gazed up to the grey skies above—paralysed by dark magic. Unsure of how long he had been there, he knew that it wouldn't be long before the ritual began; and with it his suffering.

Maybe even his death.

No, he couldn't think like that. He had to focus on giving everyone the time they needed to stop Demise's revival. There wasn't much that he could do, but he'd still do everything possible to keep everyone safe.

He prayed for everyone's safety, prayed for them to live even if he did fall, prayed for them to survive this mess. He prayed for Impa, who had been savagely attacked by Ghirahim after they had travelled through the Gate of Time. Although he may not have been conscious for long, she fought so hard—he hoped with everything in him that she wouldn't die.

And even if he did survive this like he hoped everyone else would, he would never think about his birthday the same way ever again.

He wished that he had the Timeshift Stone again to tell Zelda that it was going to be alright. Flashes of her grief-stricken face appeared in his mind, and as much as he tried to focus on the better times, nothing would take that image away from his mind. All he wanted to do was tell her not to cry—he didn't like it when she cried.

She'd cried too much in this life.

That was another reason to fight—to protect her smile, the one he longed to see again. He had to fight for Impa, who had fought for and with him every step of the way. He had to fight for Impaz, who had rescued him in the first moments that he spent on the Surface assailed by monsters. He had to fight for the people of Skyloft, those who were and weren't there anymore, knowing that their pain was because of him. He had to fight for his friends who had worked so hard to protect him no matter what the cost was, and fight for his Zelda too—his rock, his strength, and his everything.

And he had to fight for the first Bearer, who believed in him despite all of his failures and longed for peace.

_"Now go and do not falter, my child!"_

He wouldn't.

With the strength of those he loved in the back of his mind, the Demon Lord finally took away his consciousness and his true battle begun—the fight of his life.

He wouldn't fail again.

* * *

~Zelda~

My heart pounds against my ribs as we emerge outside the Temple of Hylia, and I can already sense the darkness around us. I allow Hylia to take over for a moment and quell whatever fears Zelda has, but she's just as nervous—knowing that the newest Bearer is going to suffer no matter how long the ritual goes on for, seeing the spell used on others during the Great War.

It was a horrific sight.

And to see Hylia's Champion and Zelda's Link about to endure that is enough to send us both over the edge.

The skies have already blotted out the late morning sun, bundles of dark grey clouds waiting for the ritual to begin so the rain can start to pour. Tall treetops extend for miles on end, but even they seem as if they're beginning to wilt from the power radiating out from the pit below. The spiralling pit before us has been reinforced with stone walls in some parts which much have eroded away by the time I came to the Surface, especially towards the base of the pit where carvings of the Goddess sending the chunk of land into the sky is depicted just like in the present.

Stopping at the edge of the pathway, I stare down into the pit below with Fi and Impa on either of my sides. My heart breaks at the sight of a magic square around the Seal at the bottom of the pit, torches around it held together by purple ropes however knocked aside carelessly and their flames extinguished, leaving the ritual's sacrifice to be dumped over the Seal. Even though it seems darker down there, I can see he's already unconscious and clearly affected by the darkness around him or by his resistance to the ritual before it's even started.

_"We have a date with destiny, boy. We better not keep her waiting."_

I shudder at the memory.

_I can't just stand here_, I growl internally. _I can't let his go on._

As I'm about to start running, Impa takes my arm and stops me, her eyes not leaving the base of the pit.

There's so much darkness that I can barely see, though I strain to spot a figure emerging from the shadows. Unmasked by the darkness, Ghirahim appears and stalks around Link like a hunter near its prey, eyes glittering hungrily as he knows that he can finally fulfil his own destiny—one he's been building up to for so long now. He seems almost captivated by the sight of everything falling into place, and I stop myself from struggling free from the Sheikah as the Demon Lord finally makes a move.

He stops next to Link and raises his hand over the newest Bearer, creating an instant reaction to the latter's Soul—golden light breaking free and dancing around the two of them. The Seal holding back the Demon King glows an ominous crimson, flames of darkness fanning outward. Masses of shadows begin to stain the ground beneath them, bubbles of blackness fighting with the golden light. In reaction to the ritual being begun, nature shifts drastically, causing the clouds darken further and lighting to flash above.

Wherever the shadowy ink blots fall, the earth around it withers and dies. The shadows plague the pathway from the base of the pit going up until it reaches us, eating away at the walls too as they consume this place.

Impa lets me go, and I take my chance to take a flying leap into the pit—intent on reaching Ghirahim as fast as possible.

But I collide with a wall of magic, a protective wall taller than me shimmering around the edges of the spiralling pathway before disappearing once more.

I grit my teeth and grunt in anger.

Without another word, I tighten my grip on the Master Sword and my Harp and start down the path.

"Rise my underlings!" Ghirahim commands, his voice booming around the area. I turn my mind away from him and focus on my footsteps, keeping my eyes on the road ahead instead of his words—my gut twisting when the golden light glows brighter. "The Discidium has commenced, and you will keep those who defy me from interfering!"

Fi and Impa fall into step we me, not faltering when Bokoblins soon appear out of thin air and hordes of them race towards us with impeccable speed; their sickly green eyes burning with malice. Memories of Hylia fighting in the Great War flash through my mind as we meet them head on, the force of them stopping me for a moment before I yell out and force them back, swinging the Master Sword with cries of emotion.

"We should have seen this coming!" Impa grunts as she spears a Bokoblin with her naginata.

"It's his last stand," I yell back, tearing the Master Sword through a Bokoblin's stomach, the blade responding with a sweet sound as the blood slides off its magnificent surface. "This is his last fight, and either he falls, or we do!"

Fi dances through the group of enemies as we charge onward, her duel rapiers shining in the dazzling light of the lightning. "I concur; however, I sense a..." She pauses for a moment, then, "I sense that these monsters have been bestowed with extra power by the Demon Lord. I believe that he is splitting his power between the Discidium and his forces."

With a yell, Impa roars out a spell that sends a bout of flames dancing down the path whilst I defeat a Bokoblin behind Fi. "I must admit, he has this all figured out, but there must be a way to stop him!"

The next wave of monsters that comes to us is a large horde Bokoblins followed by a group of Moblins carrying huge spears and shields. As they surround us, I let Impa use her spells again so I can save mine for the battle ahead. Fi stabs harshly into the ground with her two rapiers, creating a beam of light that towers heavenward and destroys the first line of enemies instantly.

"Mistress, while the Demon Lord boasts of his strength, he will not be able to complete the Discidium without a substantial amount of power," Fi calls out to me as she defends me from a strike from a Moblin behind me. "However, I calculate that waiting for his strength to dwindle would have a low chance of success. Reaching the Demon Lord as fast as possible would be more—"

A burst of dazzling golden light twirls from out of the base of the pit, and even though I have no time to look in that direction, Ghirahim's yell of frustration is enough for me to understand what's happening. Despite his weakened form, Link told me about his training for this ritual and, despite his fears, knows that he can fight it for a while at the very least.

_I'm coming, sleepyhead. I'm coming…_

"You dare defy me in the face of death, boy?!" The Demon Lord almost screeches. "You—"

He cuts himself off with fury.

I can't help but smile at Link's strength.

I dodge out of the way of a Moblin's spear as Fi darts towards me and stabs the monster in the back—the latter moaning as it tumbles to the ground.

"They're bother getting weaker," Impa warns. "We must strike now!"

Every step I take is another moment off Link's life, and we're not even close to the bottom of the pit—it'll take too long to run there and there's no way to jump down.

Then I see something.

Another Moblin thrusts its spear towards me, raising its shield so much that it becomes horizontal with the ground. As Fi protects me from another attack, a reckless and stupid plan enters my mind that may be our only chance of ending quickly just like we need to.

_The Moblin's shield…_

"I have a plan!" I shout over to them, rushing the Bokoblins behind Impa as we try to carry onward. "But I have to go on alone!"

Droplets of ran begin to fall like tears from the Goddesses, mourning our three-person army against all these monsters. "I assume this plan will somehow include something reckless," Impa comments as she protects Fi from a group of Moblins ready to assail her. Fi surveys the battlefield as I nod to Impa. "If it gets you down there faster, then we'll hold the monsters back for you."

At first, I'm surprised at how easily she lets me go, but when I think about where we are, I realise how little time we have for reason and details.

Rain dribbles across Fi's body as she seconds Impa with a firm nod, spinning around to attack another Moblin.

I slam the Master Sword into its sheathe and begin to herd it away from the other monsters, praying that this plan works. The large creature begins to plod over to me, spear and shield at the ready. Creating a shield around the two of us so I'm not distracted by the other creatures, the Moblin eyes me up and notices that I'm defenceless—flashing me a toothy grin at its chance to defeat me.

I glance over my shoulder over and over to make sure that the barrier around the edge of the pit is close enough to me; holding myself back from looking down to Link and Ghirahim in fear of losing what calm I've somehow managed to find. As the Moblin snorts at me and tightens its grip around its spear and readies itself to attack, I take a shallow breath and pray to the Goddesses.

_Farore, give me your courage. Nayru, give me your wisdom. Din, give me your power. And Hylia, give me all the time you can spare. Please…_

For a moment, it feels as if time slows down.

The Moblin thrusts its spear forwards, intent fizzing in its eyes. I watch it with a calm resolve, bending my knees and hoping that this works. My eyes flutter open from my prayer and I allow Hylia to take over for a moment and intervene. My mind goes blank as I shift from a crouch and leap into the air a mere fraction of a second before the creature's spear can harm me. Stretching one leg forwards, I land against the Moblin's shield and a wave of courage washes over my body as my other leg joins me.

_Now or never…_

I push my body downward to gain some extra momentum before jumping from the shield, tugging out my Sailcloth as my body is thrown upwards. Flying backwards, I'm glad that the shield around the pit is only so high as I soar above it and then down onto the next level, my fingers tightening around the edges of my Sailcloth as I descend.

I land against the earth with a stumble but manage to stay standing. Turning my head up to where I once was, I breathe heavily to catch my breath and thank the Goddesses for my plan actually working. With one less level out of the way and Ghirahim none the wiser of my location, I'm now free to run the rest of the way down to the base of the pit without any other distractions.

Sending a prayer for Impa and Fi, I tuck away my Sailcloth and take out the Master Sword.

I run.

With my heart pounding in my ears and hammering against my, I grunt and pick up my pace, the golden light swirling out from the bottom of the pit fuelling my speed. My blood pumps wildly through my veins, my mind buzzing with emotions and memories from two lives. I imagine Link's face and smile in my mind, tears threatening to fall again as I grit my teeth.

I will protect that smile.

He will live in peace.

And all that stands in the way of that is one person.

"You're rather quick, Your Grace," Ghirahim muses without looking up at me, his hands still above Link, who hovers in the air with his back bent backwards abnormally. I narrow my eyes at the Demon Lord, adjusting my grip on the Master Sword. "You should know that spells like this take time and a steady—"

"I don't have time for your words, Ghirahim," I snap, effectively cutting him off. "I'm not here to listen to you or play your games. I'm here to strike you down as I should have done the first time I saw you."

He smirks. "I could say the same about you, Your Grace."

"The past is what brought us together," I say after a moment, ignoring his comment. It breaks my heart to be so close to Link and unable to do anything until I've dealt with his captor. "Because of the past, you are filled with revenge and have the blood of hundreds, maybe even thousands, on your hands. But when I strike you down, there will be nothing left of you and your precious Master but your blood on the ground."

He hisses in irritation. "I've waited my whole existence for this moment, and I refuse to let you ruin it with your babbling!"

"You're already losing," I say sternly. "Wasting your power on fortifying your troops and fighting against a man who has spent his days preparing for this moment is only the start of your downfall." My words seem to aggravate him further, but I can't stop myself before I add, "You're becoming a shell of your former self, and by the end of this day, everything you've taken away from me will be paid back in your blood."

With a flick of my wrist, I hold the Master Sword at his throat.

He doesn't even flinch, he simply meets my eyes evenly.

"You're so desperate to hold power over anyone that you forget who pulls the strings," he says simply, jerking his hand upward so sharply that Link bites back a cry—another wave of golden energy surrounding the three of us. My gut twists, and it takes all of me not to reach out and touch him.

"And you're so desperate to torture an innocent man that your rage will be your downfall," I spit back, hoping that I keep the cracks out of my voice at the sight of Link suffering.

"Innocent?" Ghirahim almost laughs, holding back a scoff at my comment. "How many lives has he taken? How many of my minions has he slain? They may not be human, but it doesn't mean that he isn't a murderer. Don't speak of innocence here, Your Grace—it doesn't exist."

The hand holding the Master Sword falters for a moment, and we both see it. Ghirahim chuckles as I drop the sword back to my side, the corner of my lip twisting down into a frown as I take a deep breath—I have one task, and I can't lose track of that.

"I will not stop until I end this ritual," I resolve. "No matter how much you choose to defy me, you will not steal away another life in the name of your Master! You're a mere puppet for the Demon King, and I won't stop until your games come to an end once and for all!"

"I believe that there's only one puppet here," he mutters, nodding down to the person between us.

"You're wrong, Ghirahim," I snarl. "Fight me and let us end this!"

His eyes darken and narrow into thin slits. Then, with a yell that almost makes me jump, he throws Link into the air with a burst of angry magic—separating us completely before I can stop him. He floats high above the top of the pit, so far up that if he fell that he'd die if I didn't catch him.

Now's not the time for fear.

I turn my head back down to the Demon Lord.

Now's the time for action.

"Well if you're so intent on digging your grave then I'll be more than happy to aid you!" He growls, his eyes shining with a fiery anger. "First, I'll beat you down to a bloody pulp, then I'll murder your lover and resurrect my Master in his full glory! The last thing you'll see is the world you swore to protect withering away!"

I swallow thickly but stand firm and hold my ground. Adrenaline pumps through my veins as I brace myself for the worst; I can't back away now, not with so much on the line. Glancing up to Link, I grit my teeth. "Battle me and let's see how destiny wants to end this."

Neither of us hesitate.

The Demon Lord draws his blade out of thin air and rushes me. Narrowing my eyes, I grasp my Harp tightly and take the full brunt of the attack. As we clash, Ghirahim leans in close. "How many times have we fought now, Your Grace? Five times? Maybe more?" He chuckles. "It's all a blur of blood, isn't it? And what about that game we played once, hm?"

I immediately recall his words when he met with Karane and I outside Skyview Temple. _"Fine, I guess I'll suggest the game then. How about, "Find the Spirited One"?"_

"You might have found him, but that doesn't mean you won't take him away from me," I snap.

He grins and parries me, knocking me back a pace. "What a poor choice of words, Your Grace, considering where he is." His words send a flood of anger through me, and I fly at him. The Demon Lord laughs in my face and murmurs in a low tone, "Don't forget who pulls the Threads of Fate here, my dear…"

Without warning, Ghirahim knocks me back and raises his hand into the air before charging me once again. I have no time to react to what he's done as I parry him, though in the top of my vision dark tendrils shot towards Link and wrap around his body like thick vines, eliciting a sharp cry from Link that he can't contain—ripping straight through my heart.

"Stop toying with him like this!" I scream at him. "This isn't his fault! Stop forcing him to suffer like it is!"

Ghirahim smiles broadly, "You speak as if you have not brought about his suffering."

I glare at him but say nothing, knowing that he's right.

And yet, he doesn't even take the time to revel in his victory.

Rather than that, Ghirahim takes a few steps backwards so he stands above the Seal holding back his Master—still glowing crimson in the light from the lightning strikes. His blade dissolves into the air, worrying me as he protects himself with a shield of diamonds to prevent me from attacking him. I grow even more nervous when he drops into a deep crouch.

"The Discidium has reached far enough for me to call upon you, Master!" He proclaims, closing his eyes and bowing his head. "Aid me in order to slay this pathetic whelp of a mortal so that I can finally resurrect you!"

The Seal becomes awash with dark fire that rises into the air around the Demon Lord before engulfing him in its heat. I take a hesitant step backward as panic courses through my veins, wishing that I could stop him as the flames continue to fan around him; dark grey diamonds starting to emerge from them too.

Once they die down, my stomach drops.

Ghirahim's garments, including his mantle, have all but faded from sight, revealing his dark skin etched with thousands of tiny diamonds—the Threads of Fate—and his ruby still lodged in his chest. His blank white pupils stare down at the ground unblinking, his white hair styled slightly like Fi's. As he raises his head, his eyes shimmer from the embers around him and he draws himself onto his feet.

Covered in diamonds, it's as if he's gone insane with the idea of the Threads of Fate.

For a moment, I struggle to breathe, though I have no time before he draws a serrated broadsword encrusted with rubies and the Demon Lord begins to advance on me. His footsteps sound metallic as he stalks towards me, his grin feral as he reaches out and snatches me by the neck.

I cry out as my vision goes black.

My eyes suddenly snap open as my feet connect with something solid, and I gasp at the sight beneath me.

Ghirahim's magic has transported us high above the base of the pit, our only safety net being a small carpet of diamonds that follow our footsteps. Raising my head, my eyes soften at the sight of Link only a number of feet above the two of us, and it only fuels my desire to end this once and for all; those dark vines still draining his energy.

"You should have scurried away from this long ago, Your Grace," he mutters. "But you just kept coming back again and again and again. You've made a fool of me for the last time!"

"If you wanted to scare me, then you've clearly failed." I say as Ghirahim runs towards me and shoves his broadsword against mine, gritting my teeth tighter at his strength. "Using your Master's power to take care of me will be a wasted effort. I will never stand down until I win!"

Lost in a fury, the Demon Lord yells a battle cry and parries me away before slashing away at me furiously. I stagger backwards with every strike, and I can feel me starting to spiral back down through the air, but I can barely think about it with Ghirahim's constant attacks. I dance out of the way of another attack and strike back, though he blocks it effortlessly without losing any shred of anger.

But when he finally draws away, I see an opening.

Without anymore hesitation, I thrust the Master Sword forward.

There's a beat of silence.

Then he starts to laugh.

I crack my eyes open to find the Master Sword merely wedged into his abdomen by a few inches, his thick metallic skin saving him from an early demise. I watch as his smirk grows into a feral grin as he tugs himself free and claims his chance while I'm stunned to slash his broadsword across my chest.

I cry out and clutch at the wound, the rain beginning to pick up more as he moves in for another attack. Thankfully, I manage to block the attack and push him back, but the shock of the wound on my chest makes me drop my Harp—the golden instrument falling down into the pit below us, and with it my main line of defence.

With a grunt, I shove the Master Sword forwards to greet his next attack, having no time to heal myself before I have to guard against his next bout of attacks; my breath drawn out in ragged gasps. We continue to spiral back down through the air, but all I can focus on is trying to hold him back as much as I can, preparing myself to strike when I finally touch the ground again.

In the face of Father's murderer, I take a flying leap forwards and throw everything that I have at the Demon Lord. By the time he is backed up into a corner, I bring my sword down one final time and bury the Master Sword into his gemstone, sending thick cracks along its once pristine surface.

He falls to the floor in a heap.

A sudden wave of fatigue hits me, and so I take a step away from Ghirahim and drop the Master Sword so I can heal my chest wound.

Only I try to.

Before I can, the Demon Lord snatches me up and tosses me into the air.

I hit the middle of the Seal's markings, though I have no time to recover before Ghirahim throws himself onto me and holds me down with abnormal strength.

"You fought well enough, but your destiny was to be struck down in the end," he muses, replacing his broadsword with a knife instead. Anger floods into my system, but I can't struggle free. He caresses my face and holds the flat side of his blade beside my eye. "Savour this, Your Grace, for the world collapsing around you will be the last thing I let you see."

My breathing picks up, and I struggle to calm it as I focus on freeing myself from his grip; clenching my fists tightly.

Above me, Link cries out in agony.

Fear slams into me and tears through my heart.

_I have to save him…_

Grunting, I raise my hand and shove it against Ghirahim's neck and growl, "You'll never touch me or him." I pause, then, "_Occido_!"

With a screech the Demon Lord is thrown backwards, giving me the time to stand and collect the Master Sword and my Harp, racing towards Ghirahim and holding out my blade to him.

"You…"

"It's over, Ghirahim," I say firmly. "Submit and end this!"

"How…" Ghirahim breathes, clutching his chest whilst the burns from my spell claw across his neck—a strange black liquid, denser than blood, trickling down his chest. "This is preposterous! I bring you to your knees, and yet you somehow prevail. What sorcery is this?!"

"It's the power of the Goddesses, Ghirahim," I retort. "You can't defeat us. By spending your energy on your troops, you're too weak to finish the Discidium. If you end this now then I may consider giving you a quick death."

He goes silent for a while, as if thinking about how to word what he's about to say. When he does, he only spouts out bout of confusion.

"Hm," he muses with a chuckle. A bead of sweat or blood trickles down my back as I stare him down. "I suppose it was better to keep such an adversary alive for the main event after all."

I narrow my eyes and force him to look at me with the Master Sword. "What are you talking about?"

He smiles slyly, sending my blood cold. I allow him to stand, hissing in pain as the Seal behind us glows ominously—red light reflecting off his body. "Oh, Your Grace, you simply never learn…"

"Explain yourself!"

He chuckles lightly, grinning at my confusion. "Did you really believe that I would be so much of a fool to drain all of my energy to defeat you and to risk my moment of finishing the ritual?" All colour drains from my face. "Did you really think that I would—?"

"You're wrong!" I cry. "You were strengthening your forces and—"

Then it hits me.

When the Demon Lord transformed into his stronger form, Demise would have restored any power he spent on strengthening his troops; allowing him to be strong enough to complete the ritual.

_No… no!_

Ghirahim laughs when he sees the realisation clear on my face. "Oh, Your Grace, how deranged can you be? Claiming to love a boy who you are about to murder and allowing hundreds of innocent lives to die only for your supposed perfect plan to break apart before it even begins! How sickening can such a "divine" and "celestial" being be? It's pathetic!"

"You've been defeated, Ghirahim!" I yell. "End the ritual now!"

But as quickly as I injured him, he drags his fingers over his wounds, and they are instantly healed.

_Goddesses above…_

"Y-You're lying," I stammer. "The Demon King will never—!"

I never get to finish.

Without warning, my vision becomes awash with darkness when an explosion of charcoal coloured flames fanned by dark grey smoke rise from the Seal behind us. I spin around in fear and hold up my Harp, my cry cut short when I choke on the smoke. The dark flames come together to create a mass of inky blackness, and as I reach forwards in a vague attempt to stop it from finding Link, Ghirahim appears in a flash of diamonds and holds me close to him in an iron grip, chuckling in my ear.

"No…" I breathe, struggling furiously. "No!"

"You are about to lose everything, Your Grace, and it's not just the boy that I'm speaking about."

_The Trial…_

His words from the Trial of Wisdom were yet another premonition.

The realisation sends my legs out from under me, though the Demon Lord holds me firmly in place and tightly grips my face, forcing me to focus on Link as the darkness scours for him relentlessly.

I couldn't stop the ritual.

I promised Link that I would save him.

But I didn't.

Now he's going to die because of my failure.

And there's nothing I can do to stop it—all I can do is watch.

I'm soon too paralysed by fear to struggle in Ghirahim's grasp, praying over and over in my mind for something to prevent this from happening.

But it wasn't up to someone else to stop it.

It was up to me.

And now I have to watch as Link pays the price for my failure.

I cry out for Link as the shadows crawl towards him, submerging him in its darkness and dragging out ever scrap of his Soul as painfully as it can. Link tries his hardest to be strong, but soon enough he can't hold back as the pain becomes too much. He screams and thrashes about in the air, howling in agony as golden particles of light are snuffed out by the darkness.

Once the inky shadows retreat from Link, he's left completely limp in the air, soundless as the Seal reacts to his presence. Ghirahim hisses in my ear at something I don't understand, though I can't speak as the Demon Lord roughly shoves me onto my knees and abandons me.

Slumping against the ground, I sob and scream with grief.

He soon recovers and his mechanical laughter booms around the pit when the earth cracks wide, and with it The Imprisoned tears free from the fissure and raises its head, rows of bloody teeth glowing in the golden light of Link's spirit. With a blood curdling roar, The Imprisoned sends forth a burst of dark magic that drags Link's spirit into its gaping mouth, a river of gold consumed in moments.

"Don't you see, Your Grace?!" Ghirahim mocks triumphantly over the din. "You never had a chance! You and your pathetic kind have all lost, and all will be subjugated by my Master by the end of this day!"

I hope he chokes on his laughter.

The rain pours over me like the Gods are spitting on me, and I wince as Demise's aura grows in strength. "Do something!" I sob. "Please, you have to save him! I can't… I can't…!"

My voice breaks before I can finish, and only moments later am I thrown backwards into the wall when The Imprisoned reacts to the Soul he's consume, sending out pulses of darkness. I groan as I slam against the wall and fall limp against the wet earth, tears streaming down my face as I tilt my head skywards to the figure high above us.

The same figure who, without Ghirahim's magic to hold him there, begins to fall.

I scream in terror and bolt onto my feet, too weak to use my magic and save him. Unable to watch him fall to his doom, I flinch at the beast's roar of triumph as Link tumbles through the air towards me. With tears obscuring my vision, I hold my arms out and pray that I catch him.

And, as if by a miracle of the Goddesses themselves, he falls into my arms.

I collapse to the ground from the shock of the fall, taking a moment to regain my bearings, shielding my eyes from the tornado of fire and darkness surrounding the Demon Lord and The Imprisoned. Opening my eyes, I choke out a sob at the person in my lap—his skin pale and his lips parted from his constant screaming of pain.

I grab his face with shaky hands, a new wave of emotion flooding out of me—he feels so small in my arms. I sob loudly, unable to get many words out as I rest my forehead against his. "I'm so s-sorry," I whisper, my voice cracking even on those few words. "I'm so sorry, Link… please… p-please wake up…"

But he doesn't.

My hand runs down to his chest, denying that he's heart is no longer beating.

That's when I feel it.

My breath hitches, and for a moment I'm not sure if I imagined it. Unsure, I press my fingers against his neck.

I still feel it—it may be weak, but he still has a pulse.

_"If ninety percent of his Soul is sacrificed to Demise, then he will be lost in a perpetual sleep."_

I force myself to reach out for his neck—a wave of tears breaking free when his pulse weakly beats against my fingers.

_He's still alive… but he'll never wake up…_

The Discidium worked, but not completely—but does it even matter? Link will never wake up again, he'll never be freed from this eternal sleep and I have maybe hours left of my own life before the Demon King rises and destroys this world for good and claims the Triforce for his own dark designs.

None of this matters anymore.

I failed Link when he needed me most, and I can't even fix it.

So I sit there and cradle him as Hylia had done with her Champion so long ago, holding his face close to mine as The Imprisoned reacts with his sacrifice and the Demon King awakens, my voice cracking as I beg Link to wake up.

But he never will.

And it's all my fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Discidium means "Separation" in Latin.


	46. Minuere

_"Sometimes you have to get knocked down lower than you have ever been to stand back up taller than you ever were."_

~Unknown~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 46: Minuere

Icy sheets of rain lash down against my body until it's completely numb, my breath shallow as I hold Link close to me; the rain dribbling down across our skin. My fingertips are white from how strongly I'm holding him, my hands shaking from fear and the cold as I cuddle my head close to his—our noses brushing with every shallow breath we take. I refuse to let go of him until I have no choice.

But I'll have to leave him soon.

This is a mess that I have to fix myself.

Even as the rain falls, I can feel the dust settling around us around the Seal—the markings gone now that the ritual has been completed. Link's hand lies limply against the wet soil, only his chest moving periodically when he inhales. He's too weak to even wince in pain from all that he's suffered through, his blood from being stabbed in the Sealed Temple staining my muddy dress and hands.

For far too long, I'm terrified to look up. I don't want to face the truth behind my actions no matter how cowardly it sounds. Hylia is desperate to stand and fight Demise with everything that she has in her, however Zelda is grieving too much to join her, so I sit here and hide from my failings and the horrors of reality that await me there for as long as I can.

As I huddle back into the shadows that cling to the outskirts of the clearing, I build up enough courage to glance up from my hiding spot.

And what I find terrifies me.

A large figure kneels over the Seal as the dust finally falls back down against the ground, their figure muscular and their face concealed from where I sit and the diminishing light. As they rise onto their feet, a burst of flames circle their body and cling to their hair that cascades down their back, creating enough light for me to finally see who it is. I always knew who it was, but to see them in reality makes my eyes widen in sheer fright.

"Master!" Ghirahim greets in Ancient Hylian, placing one leg forwards and bowing deeply, placing a fist over his heart. I subconsciously pull Link closer to me, as if I could protect him from what has already hurt him. As he rises back onto his feet, he takes an ever so slightly hesitant step forward. "You have graced us with your return... and all shall bow down to your excellence."

The Demon King studies his hand for a moment, taking everything in. His black, scaly skin physically pulsates, a dark aura radiating out from his body as the tips of his scales ooze with the blood of who his servant sacrificed. The same mantle that he wore during the Great War in Hylia's memories drapes to the ground from his waist, his form towering over my own as his crimson hair positively glows.

The rain doesn't even touch him.

He tilts his head up to the sky, drinking in the atmosphere that he has created thanks to the amount of shadows that have lingered since the outset of Ghirahim's ritual. The Demon Lord takes a rather uncertain step forwards, unsure of whether to speak to his Master so directly or not—his lack of confidence surprising me.

Though after a pregnant silence, he manages to speak up, "Master, we discussed the implications of your return before the War. Is our deal still implied within this?"

Demise hums in thought, golden eyes ablaze as he doesn't even look down upon his servant before snapping his hand upwards towards him, completely freezing Ghirahim in place. Demise doesn't watch as his servant gains height, only glancing over when he creates a translucent form of the sword he wielded in the Great War.

Without any hesitation, the spirit of the Demon Sword is ripped out—causing him to laugh maniacally as it happens—and transferred into the blade, making it solid and causing the Demon Lord to disappear in a flash of darkness.

Just like that, he's gone.

The serrated sword that he now bears is jet black and adorned with the inverted Triforce. He adjusts his grip around the sword, not even acknowledging his servant's sacrifice as he looks back up to the storm above us. I would follow his gaze, yet I am so transfixed by the return of the Demon King that I barely notice what happens next.

The sword flares up with dark flames and casts an eerie light towards Link and I, causing Demise to finally see me. He catches sight of my pathetic form as I hug Link's form closer to me, making him smirk before his lips twist down into a frown as if he's unsure if he recognises me or not. I gulp thickly as terror courses through my veins, the Demon King studying me as he stalks towards me for a closer observation.

"What a strange being you are," he muses, also in Ancient Hylian, watching me as I lay Link gently on the ground and shuffle in front of him for protection. He lifts his sword up to my chin, raising it ever so slightly as he takes a step away from me—forcing me to stand and leave Link behind. "My Famulus has mentioned the mortal masquerading as the Goddess, and now I see her in the flesh."

I let Hylia take over when I speak in the old tongue, moving away from his blade, "I told you once that the Ultimate Power was protected by my beloved people, and so I have returned as one of them to bring about your destruction, Demon King."

She uses her powers to bring the Master Sword and my Harp into my hands instantly, although Demise's lips merely twitch as he refrains from laughing in my face. "You lowered yourself to a mortal existence to defeat me? How pathetic to abandon your divine form and stoop to a bag of flesh!"

"It matters not what body I reside in," I say sternly. "You swore to me that you would return, and here you stand. I swore to you that I would set foot on this land again to stop you, and here I stand. Our lives are bound, and so we shall fight again. You shall not take this land without a fight."

With Hylia's strength bolstering my courage, I don't wither beneath Demise's amber gaze. In the rest of the pit, Fi and Impa are still fighting, and Demise soon cuts his gaze away from me to inspect them out of curiosity.

"How intriguing to see such beings rise against the power that I wield," he comments more to himself than anyone else. When he fixes his gaze back on me, I don't falter. "It seems that your petty humans have grown strong. The humans I've known were weak things; hardly more than insects, shivering under rocks and ready to flee at a mere glimpse of me. How fitting that those who screamed and clung to you, praying for your protection, have all been struck down."

"And how interesting to see your own minions scream and flee at the mere glimpse of me are dead at my hand," I retort. "But unlike you, I don't feed off the Souls and remains of others or the sacrifices of your servants. We are all responsible for maintaining order in the world, and the way that you toy with Souls is throwing everything out of balance. For this crime, you must be punished."

Demise's grin deepens into a smirk. "Oh Hylia, you haven't changed, have you?" I say nothing, to which he nods down to my garments. "Even though the war is over, you still wear those same garments soaked with the same blood. I watched on as you mourned over the loss of your Knight. I watched on as you promised his corpse that you would shed your divinity for him. I enjoyed slaying him, and it pleases me to have done so again."

Hylia falters for a moment.

I gulp, passing him a bitter look, an urge to step forward and attack, but I hold myself back. "He is still alive, and you shall not take solace in killing him again."

His golden eyes glitter with mirth. "It seems that your naivety has remained even in your mortal form. He may still be alive, but he will never wake up again. He may still be breathing, but his eyes will never look upon this dying world ever again. He may still be alive, Hylia, but he's as good as dead."

Lightning strikes.

I loosen my grip around the Master Sword as I force myself not to look behind, knowing that Demise is right

At the thought of Link never waking up again, a force surges through and I drive the Master Sword forwards.

He simply catches it in his hand, the burns from the blade's holy light barely affecting him.

"Your boldness is fascinating. It seems like such a shame to punish it," he mocks with a roar of laughter, then loses all emotion on his face as he growls, "But you stand in my way of the Ultimate Power, and so you must be destroyed."

Another clap of lightning sounds, casting dark shadows across his face as the rain begins to pour down even more. His flaming hair is still unaffected by the rain, but I pay no mind to this as he releases a wave of dark magic which throws me into the wall behind Link. I slam against the dirt so harshly that both the Master Sword and my Harp skitter out of my grip.

I weakly raise my head, scared out of my wits as the Demon King begins to advance on me, his body smothered in an inky blackness that pulsates around his body and the embers of his eyes glowing almost as much as his fiery hair. I attempt to push myself up and onto my feet, but the magic struck me so hard that I can barely get onto my knees before clutching at my body in pain.

I reach out for the Master Sword, only to find that it's gone.

_What—?_

A figure now stands before me, the highlighted with alabaster light with the Master Sword in their hand.

Only one other person can hold that blade.

"L-Link?"

I snap my gaze over to where I left him, only to find an empty space.

I blink rapidly as I try to process everything—knowing that Fi told me that Link wouldn't be able to wake up if a certain amount of his Soul was taken. Was he just exhausted and saved more of his Soul than I thought? But that can't be right—otherwise the Discidium would never have been completed.

Then I spot the light surrounding his form again.

_The Old Gods are helping him…_

The Demon King watches Link with curiosity. "Hm, so there is power within that vessel after all," he muses, momentarily dropping his stance. I can imagine the cold glare that Link gives in return. Demise gestures to me. "How can you follow her when she has toyed with your life ever since the first time that you were bought crying into this world? I can spare you from her wrath, boy!"

Link responds with a hard silence, and Fi's words echo around my mind. _"If ninety percent of his Soul is sacrificed to Demise, then he will be lost in a perpetual sleep. Any injuries taken after this will… they would be fatal, Your Grace."_

_I promised him that it would never happen to him, and look where we are_, a voice in the back of my mind sneers.

I won't let him die protecting me—not again.

"You have to stand down, Link!" I plead desperately. "Once I kill Demise and find a way to restore your Soul, you shall live in peace just like I promised you would! I never wanted to hurt you; I promise you that! Just let me protect you, please!"

"Ha! She promises to protect you after she let you die!" Demise mocks, taking a step towards Link and focuses solely on him. "Think of all the sacrifices you made for Hylia, and what has she done in return? She corrupted your only love and burnt away everything that you could have dreamed of having. Think of her, and then think of what I can give you, boy. She doesn't deserve you."

Link's stance doesn't waver, and then he finally speaks. "She promised me a life that she did not give me," he says, sounding like there are two voices speaking at once—hearing him say that makes my heart break even more. "But she has done all she could to bring me what peace she could and give me a better life. When I accepted the calling of the Gods, I swore an oath to stand by her side, and I shall not go back on that oath."

_Oh Link…_

"That oath was made before she let you die, boy," Demise warns. "Don't allow her words to control you—you are nothing to her!"

I clasp my hands together. "You mean everything to me, Link. I—"

A sudden burst of light around Link cuts me off before I can finish, and I can't help but shuffle back slightly from its intensity. Bowing his head, he speaks again, "I do not intend on leaving this world without fulfilling my duty. My efforts to protect her and end this war shall not be in vain."

As Link raises his head, I realise that he's about to cast a spell from the stance he shifts into, and with Fi's words still in the back of my mind I cry out, "Stop Link! You'll die!"

He doesn't respond.

I leap to my feet and reach out for him, only for another to appear and drag me back before I can—wrapping their arms around me tightly to prevent me from breaking free. "I-Impa?"

"You must stay away from him, Zelda," she says sternly. "You could get hurt."

"I don't—"

"_The rising sun will eventually set, a newborn's life will fade_," Link chants, and my lips part at the sound of Father's favourite poem being spoken. "_From sun to moon, moon to sun, give peaceful rest to the living dead…_"

Demises eyes glow with fear as he recognises the words and braces himself. "No!" He roars in fury. "You dare defy me after all that I have offered you?! You will never return from this, boy!"

Then Link glances over his shoulder to me, his eyes as blue as they always have been. He smiles sadly at me, and when he speaks it's only his voice.

"I'm sorry, Zelda," he says. "Forgive me…"

I blink at his words, only for him to turn away. "I-Impa, what's—?

"Minuere," she breathes, her face pale.

Then it hits me.

"_So, the first Bearer used this spell to weaken Demise?" Link nods, though he seems hesitant to talk about the spell—Minuere. "How did it work?"_

_He thinks on his words for a moment before replying, "The caster of the spell uses their own energy to drain that of their opponent. Thanks to this spell, Demise was weakened enough for Hylia to seal him away and send a chunk of land into the sky." I notice a strange glint in his eyes._

_"Are you alright?"_

_He hums, but it isn't genuine. When I press him, he finally talks, "Impa taught me this spell as a last resort. The first Bearer used it at full strength, but if Demise comes back in our time, I'll barely be alive." My eyes soften as I reach out to take his hand. "I don't want to use it, but if it's a choice between saving you from Demise and dying… I'll do it."_

_My lips part. "L-Link, you can't—"_

_"Trust me, I don't want to, and I pray that I'll never have to," he cuts in before I can panic. He turns to me fully and cups my cheek. "But it might be our only chance at defeating Demise."_

_"But I can't let you die…"_

_He smiles sadly. "If it means I can protect you… I'd do it over and over to save you, Zelda."_

"No!" I scream, tears leaking out of my eyes. "No, Link please!"

Father's favourite poem was never just that, but a powerful spell—one that will be the end of Link.

I would fall to my knees if Impa wasn't holding me to tightly. The way he assured me that he would cast this spell over and over to save me, even if it meant him dying because of it, just makes me sob harder. He just wants to protect me, and I want to protect him from that—but every time I try, I fail miserably. A golden orb, the final part of Link's spirit that he protected from the Discidium, slips from his body. Fi readies her rapiers to protect us whilst Impa holds her naginata in front of the two of us.

Link's form is surrounded in light and is replaced by a taller figure fitted with white armour, hovering in the air before landing softly against the earth, tightening its grip on the Master Sword. I clutch Impa's arms tightly as the new figure stares the Demon King down.

"The Fierce Deity…" Fi says softly.

My eyes widen, Farore's words suddenly entering my head.

_"I… I gave him too much power, and his being became dangerous—a Fierce Deity, I suppose."_

_The first Hero they wanted to create—he wasn't sealed away like she said…_

I feel sick.

Link's Soul hovers above the Deity and Demise, though neither of them focuses on it as the former begins to advance on the latter—swinging the Master Sword with inhuman might. Two beams of pure light strike the Demon King, the first parried away by the Demon King though the second too fast for him to block. The beam pushes him down onto one knee instantly, and he grunts in pain.

Without hesitation, the Fierce Deity steps forward and slashes across Demise's chest, causing the latter to scream in pain.

But there's no time to dwell on our supposed small victory.

The façade of the Fierce Deity drains away from around Link's body like paint and condenses around the Soul floating above them. Demise watches on in anger as the golden orb shatters completely.

Within a matter of seconds, the force of his Soul shattering like glass sending Link flying backwards behind us, half skidding and half rolling away until he lands in a heap with his back to us.

_No!_

Impa and Fi immediately move to stand on either side of me as Demise recovers, giving us no time to see if Link's alright.

Even though he can barely stand, the Demon King forces himself onto his feet. "So your Chosen Knight is still destroying himself for you? It only further proves that you aren't worthy of being a God!"

"I'm a better God that you'll ever be," I snap, anger rushing through me. "Now fight me, Demon King! Let us finally settle this once and for all, and then we shall see how unworthy you truly are of apotheosis!"

He narrows his eyes at me, clutching at his wound tightly. "I accept," he says simply, then, "Only so I can take solace in knowing that I can drag your corpse back here and show it to all who defy me before taking the Golden Power and becoming a God myself!" If you really believe that you should raise your sword against the world that I will build, then join me in a place that we both hold dear to our hearts. Then I'll show you that the spell your Knight used against me was futile and in vain!"

"Then I'll come for you," I promise him. "And I'll show you what happens when you defy the Gods! I'm sure that you'll get a warm welcome from the rest of your brethren when you return to the darkness."

Creating an inky black portal beneath him, Demise grins at me, "Join me, oh Goddess of Light, and fate shall choreograph this eternal dance!"

The portal consumes him, then lies in wait for me to step into it.

But I won't—not yet

_I have to know…_

I breathe heavy for a moment, then let the Master Sword and my Harp clatter against the ground—my heart in my throat as I stumble towards Link and fall onto my knees. Impa and Fi stay behind, knowing that I need this moment alone.

Water splashes up from where my knees hit the wet earth, my breathing shallow as I shakily reach out for Link, gently turning him onto his back and grunting as I pull him into my lap. His head rolls back limply before I have a chance to cradle it, his skin paler than before. I choke out a sob at the sight of his parted lips and unseeing, half open eyes, the irises dull and empty.

I shake him lightly.

He doesn't respond.

My hair falls from my shoulders and around my face as I shake him again, trembling as the truth sinks in. Tears leak out of my eyes as I draw him close to my chest, closing my eyes so I don't have to look at his unblinking ones.

_"If it means I can protect you… I'd do it over and over to save you, Zelda."_

And he did—he protected me.

That's all he's ever done.

He saved me from falling into the Black Tornado and I failed him. He gave himself out outside the Earth Temple to save me and the others. He went into a sleep that lasted thousands of years to give me time to find the Triforce.

And then he died to protect me and give the world a chance at surviving this.

_"I'm sorry, Zelda,"_ he'd said to me. _"Forgive me…"_

_The last thing he said to—he never wanted to use the spell, and he wanted to apologise for that._

_And now he's dead._

He's dead.

_He's dead…_

I burst into tears and scream into the night—my worst nightmare coming true before my very eyes.

Fi glides forwards silently, floating on the other side of me. "Allow me, Mistress," she says simply, though I don't move. Instead, she reaches out and holds two fingers at his neck.

For a moment, it looks like she shudders at whatever results she's found.

"Dominae," she begins softly, as if unsure of how to word her report. "The newest Bearer has now entered the Inanis, a period after the Discidium where there is no Soul connected to its chosen vessel—rendering the latter dead. This period is a transition between the mortal plan and the realm of spirits, and the remaining parts of the newest Bearer's spirit will remain there until it is ready to move on."

_"No Soul connected to its chosen vessel."_

I freeze.

_"Rendering the latter dead."_

My heart rate begins to quicken, pounding so harshly in my head that I zone out of everything else that is said or done and concentrate on Fi's words. I hold Link closer, clutching his body in an iron grip as the world falls apart around me—my breathing short and sweat rolls down my back as my chest constricts.

_"Rendering the latter dead."_

I'm a murderer.

I killed him—the one person I was trying to protect the most.

"Zelda…" Impa calls out, but I can't hear her; I can only stare at the blood on my hands. "Zelda, stay calm. We have time to fix this."

But I don't believe her.

There's no time left.

I start pinching myself in a desperate attempt to wake up from his nightmare—but I can't.

This is reality.

And even though I'm the Goddess of Time, I've never been so late.

I burst into tears and cover my face, Link's blood staining my cheeks as I curl up around him, my throat too raw to scream any more. I don't react to whoever places a hand on my shoulder, fighting against them as they force me to straighten and meet their gaze. Impa's eyes are glossy with emotion, but she looks at me firmly as she holds me tight—my broken complexion tainted with blood reflecting in her crimson eyes, the same blood from two lives as well.

"Zelda," she repeats again, releasing me for a moment to hold my face, not caring for the blood that rubs onto her fingers as I struggle for a moment. "His life hangs in the balance, but it doesn't mean that we can't bring him out from the depths."

"W-What?" I breathe.

"Demise's body will still be adjusting to Link's spirit," she explains to me. "If you manage to defeat him before he adjusts, then we might still have a chance to return Link's spirit and bring him back to us. And if we all battle Demise together, we have a stronger chance of taking him down."

She lets go of my face, allowing me to lower it as I take everything in and return my gaze back to Link.

I have one last chance to save him.

I can't let that go.

But I must do it my way.

"I'm going alone."

"W-What?" Both Fi and Impa stammer in unison.

I hold my bloody hands up to them and rasp hoarsely, "I… I have to get the blood off my hands…" Impa goes to protest, but I cut in before she can. "I caused all of this, and it's up to me to fix it."

Impa opens and closes her mouth a few times in shock.

"If that is what you wish…"

I nod. "It is, Impa. Take Link to the Temple of Hylia and protect him—whether I fail or succeed, I will need you to be prepared." Even though she doesn't agree, she nods silently and kneels down to pick Link up. I hold out a hand to stop her before she can, sending them a look to ask them for a moment alone. I zone out as I caress Link's cheek, finding his empty eyes with a frown.

I never deserved him in either life, nor the love I feel for him in this one. But what he deserves is happiness and a future, and that's exactly what I want to give him. He deserves peace and joy, something which is up to me to give him after all that I've done for him.

I can't let him down after doing so more than enough times.

My fingers brush over his lips, then I close his eyes—hopefully he will open them himself next time.

I stand and turn to the others, Fi holding out the Master Sword and my Harp for me to take from her. Despite the blood staining the objects as I take them into my grasp, I try my best to ignore it and drop my arms down to my sides with a firm resolve—to end this and bring happiness to everyone I've hurt.

The Sheikah steps forwards and draws me into a tight embrace. "Be careful, Zelda. I have faith that you will bring this to an end once and for all."

When we part, Impa takes a step back as Fi glides forwards. "I detect a zero percent chance that you will be able to return through this portal once you step through it unless you are able to vanquish Demise once and for all," she clarifies. "Are you ready to proceed?"

I nod grimly. "I am."

"Very well. But know that even in the place that lies beyond this portal, I will be with you," she assures, but I don't smile. "Good luck, Mistress Zelda."

Unable to do or say anything else, I make my way towards the dark portal a few steps away; Fi returning to the Master Sword as I do so. I can't help but glance back to Impa as she holds Link in her arms, meeting her sad gaze as we both think on our looming victory or defeat. Breathing deeply, I step forwards and allow the darkness of the portal to consume me—and with it the fate of the world hangs in the balance.

* * *

~Interlude~

He wandered through a strange place, one that seems ever so familiar but was foreign to his mind. The skies above him were blank and void, as if waiting for an artist to appear and paint their impression onto the world. There was no sun or moon to shine down on him as he made his way through the place, walking past buildings and over old cobbles.

Others watched over him from afar, only they knowing what had happened to him. So much of him had been lost that he didn't even remember his name or the fact that he walked through the place that he once called home.

Nothing here made sense to him, but he didn't seem to mind. After all, he was a mere empty shell of his former self. As he made his way to a large statue and into the courtyard beneath it, he spotted a woman there playing a golden instrument with her back to him—her figure so familiar but nonetheless unrecognisable to him.

He didn't feel alone anymore.

So why did he still feel so much sorrow and pain?

The woman turned to him, her white dress swaying with her movements as her blue eyes landed on him and her lips twisted up into a small smile. He stared at her blankly as she reached out for him, silently asking for him to take her hand. She waited for him to join her, her hand soft in his, though released his hand to begin playing a song for him—her voice hauntingly beautiful.

_"High in the halls of the kings who are gone, Jenny would dance with her ghosts…"_

One by one, more figures began to appear—all of them knowing him but the boy not recognising any of them. The first people to step forwards seemed to be old soldiers, all of them grinning as they clapped him on the back and grasped his forearm firmly before fading away into particles of light. He blinked as they disappeared into nothingness, emotionlessly moving onto the next group to step forward.

_"The ones she had lost…"_

Four people made his way towards him as the woman continued her song—one a man with dark hair and a moustache, one a large woman with white hair, one a small child, and one a large man with kind eyes and a warm smile. They seemed to wear similar clothes, as if they came from the same place, but as they murmured that what happened to them wasn't his fault, they were gone just like the others.

_"And the ones she had found…"_

A woman appeared and cupped his cheek, taking his gaze away from those who had left him behind. Her dark hair shone under the sunless sky; her dark purple tunic similar to the soldiers who had gone before her. Planting a kiss on his cheek, she transformed into a strange spirit before gliding away—his cheek stinging from her touch.

_"And the ones who had loved her the most…"_

A man and a woman stepped forwards, a baby in the latter's arms, and they observed him with wet cheeks; wishing that the could see who they were. He looked back at them blankly, the baby in the woman's arms reaching out for him. They were long, dark cloaks as if they had been travelling somewhere, the rings on their fingers connecting them by marriage.

_"The ones who'd been gone for so very long, she couldn't remember their names…"_

And he couldn't, even if something about them broke his heart at the sight of them. He grew hesitant as the woman placed the baby in the lap of the lady who was singing, allowing them to come closer. At first, he was nervous that they would be the last people to disappear and leave him, though they became the only ones to stay beside him.

_"They spun her around on the damp old stones, spun away all her sorrow and pain…"_

The woman held him close, although he couldn't feel the warmth in her touch. He felt empty as she pulled away, emotion in her eyes that didn't reflect in his. The man then took her place and ran his hand's through the boy's hair, wishing that they could do that in reality as the two of them embraced him together—the three of them swaying back and forth as the other lady continued to sing.

_"And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave. Never wanted to leave…"_

He closed his eyes and lost himself in the song and the presence of these people that he didn't know. Time soon became a fleeting afterthought, and he truly didn't want to leave this place. Here he felt empty, but he also felt safe—something that he hadn't felt in a long time. He didn't want to leave the place where he felt safe—and he couldn't until he was saved from this painless prison.

As the woman continued to sing, tears filled her eyes as the boy continued to dance with the family that he had forgotten, praying that her successor would fulfil her destiny and save her lover from this horrid place where he danced with the dead.

A place he would remain forever if she did not save him.

_"Never wanted to leave…"_

* * *

~Zelda~

Before my eyes can adjust, the inky blackness of the portal beneath me dissipates; stranding me in this new place. My heart hammers against my chest, my thoughts wild and panicked as I take a step forward, the cobbles beneath me damp like the air. If it weren't for the singular torch on the other side of the room to illuminate the exit and parts of the room around me, it would be too dark to see.

Water drips somewhere I can't see, setting me at unease as I squint in a vague attempt to make my eyes adjust properly. Something about this place seems familiar, as if I've walked down those steps ahead of me before and stood in this room—the atmosphere tinged with sadness and a hint of stale blood reaching my nose.

And when I see a pair of chains dangling against a nearby wall, it finally clicks.

_"I have spent four years of my life in chains. I am used to the pain that they bring along with them."_

Just as Demise had told me, he brought us to a place that we both hold dear to our hearts—the place where the first Bearer spent so much of his life and where heart of the Great War against the Demon King was waged.

I should have known that he'd bring us here for our final battle, for it's the place we both sacrificed everything and will do again to end this once and for all.

I will either leave this place victorious or this place will become my tomb for all eternity.

With shaking hands, I force myself into movement as I adjust my grip on the Master Sword; finding some form of comfort in the soft humming that it radiates in anticipation of the battle ahead. Away from the Temple of Hylia and what came to pass there, I'm lost in the silence of the Fortress and a strange wave of calm falls over me—being so far away makes everything feel so small, and yet so immense at the same time.

Shivers dance across my skin as I clamber up the steps and out of the prison, not wanting to stay in such a horrid place full of awful memories whilst the Demon King waits somewhere nearby for me to reach him. My ragged breathing and droplets trickling down the walls of the staircase are all I can hear for a moment, though it isn't long before another voice calls out to me.

_"Your Grace…"_

Just like when I first came to this place, something about the voice sounds familiar, but I can't put my finger on why. They call out to me, yearn for me to follow the echoes of their voice, and I do so immediately. I burst free from the stairway leading down into the dungeons and enter the main hall that I had ran through during the Trial of Power. There are many corridors leading out to training grounds and other areas of the Fortress, though many have fallen into decay, candles snuffed out months ago and a thin layer of dust settling across the room.

It's unsurprising, really. After the Great War, there was so many towns and villages to be rebuilt that the Fortress was somewhat forgotten about amid everything. And besides, there was no need for a stronghold. With the structure so vulnerable and so many people left behind to recover without the Goddess's aid, it was simply left to rot.

And so, hundreds of bodies now surround me, their bones strewn across the ground and over the rubble that remains.

Shaking my head free from my dark thoughts, I refocus myself on what I need to do and push onward; keeping in mind the reason why I'm here and building up my strength and courage as I pursue the voice. Instead of moving up the staircase I ran up during the Trial of Power, the voice echoes down one of the nearby corridors and leads me out into one of the few training yards; one now diseased with dirt and blood stains.

In the back of my mind, Hylia reminisces watching the first Bearer spar with Impa during her many walks to clear her head. Numerous soldiers and servants rushed between the arches around the edge of the yard, going about their daily business in their best attempt to keep themselves busy whilst war loomed over them like an old shadow. Memories of watching so many innocent people react to the impending darkness makes me swallow thickly.

_"Your Grace…"_

I snap my head up from the bloody cobbles at my feet, my attention returning to the voice. Just like before the Trial in Skyloft, a small orb of light floats before me expectantly, waiting for me to reach out to it.

For a brief moment, the ball of light transforms into something else entirely; the outline of their figure illuminated for a fragment of time, but even that was enough for me to recognise who it was.

"You…" I breathe, Hylia taking over for a second as the orb of light darts away before my fingers can brush against it.

With parted lips, I chase after it.

The Wisp dances between the columns and across the rest of the training yard, illuminating the maze of corridors that it leads me down until it reaches the depths of the Fortress. The air is much cooler down here as I pass various statues of men standing valiantly with swords in hand and women sitting gracefully with their hands clasped on their laps.

Hylia immediately recognises the place—the Fortress's crypt.

As I make my way past the effigies of commanders, lords and ladies long gone, I notice that the Wisp has halted and hovers before a simple marker; the statue dedicated to the departed soul unmade. Despite the inactivity here, some partially wilted flowers seem to have been placed here recently; perhaps by a wandering traveller or Sheikah guardian.

And when I read the marker, I understand why.

_'In loving memory of Queen Zelda XVI, a loving Queen and strong ruler. May she and her unborn child rest in peace.'_

My heart sinks at the sight.

She took refuge here after her own castle was destroyed, caring for her unborn child as the Demon Army loomed in the shadows. I press my lips against two of my fingers and press them against the marker—a Skyloftian mark of respect to the dead—as my stomach churns. Demise killed thousands of innocents during the Great War and knowing that the Queen's child never saw the light of day only sends anger flooding into my body.

He will pay the debt he owes my people in blood, just like his Famulus will.

The Wisp suddenly begins to move again, its mourning over. Blinking my gaze over to its fading light, I take one final look at the unfinished grave before pursing the Wisp once more, clambering up a narrow staircase and entering the higher parts of the Fortress.

I make my way down a long corridor, the crimson carpet runners beneath my feet ripped and clogged with dust and dirt. The right wall is lined with windows fortified with dark metal, the world outside opening out before my very eyes. The clouds, almost like charcoal, remind me of how dark the skies felt after the attack on Skyloft; the very thought of that horrific time making me swallow thickly as the memories swarm in my mind.

The Wisp continues onward until it reaches a large flight of steps, and it feels as if I hit a wall of darkness as I begin to climb up them; the air thickening and the temperature decreasing as I do so. As the wind howls outside and my nerves grow, Hylia realises where the orb of light is guiding me to. Everything around me feels ominous as we stop at the start of a long corridor lined with torches leading towards a large set of doors.

What used to be the Queen's temporary throne room lies ahead, the very place where the Demon King and his Famulus now wait for me. Before the Queen arrived here, it was occupied by the commander as a place to address public matters, and it will now be the place where I end this war once and for all—hopefully anyway.

The torches glow eerily around me as the Wisp glows brightly, and within moments a figure stands before me.

_It really is you…_

The first Bearer.

Hylia wells up with emotion as she reaches out for him, her hand resting against his cheek even if he isn't physically here—a familiar glint in his eyes that stirs something within Hylia. He reaches up and places his hand above my own, the corners of his lips tugging upward as I try my hardest to hold back the tears.

"You fought so valiantly, my Knight," I murmur, the edges of my eyes warm as I meet his gaze evenly. "You never deserved the life that I inflicted upon you, however you took it in your stride and protected this land as best you could. I will do my best to give you the salvation that you always deserved—your spirit shall live in peace for all time, and I shall pay for the pain that I caused you and the newest Bearer…"

He smiles kindly at me. "I accepted life as the Hero of this land and made the choice to serve you until the very end, and with it the pain I suffered was for a purpose. I fought for those who could not fight for themselves, and as I waited for you to return to this world, I eased any regrets I left this world with. I have lived in peace, Your Grace, and now so must you."

I swallow thickly. "Not until he's gone."

"You have marched through countless foes, each mightier than the last, and now you gaze into the future with vision unclouded," he tells me firmly. "You are the one who will restore this land to its stature of yore as the chosen land of the Gods, and then you shall find true peace."

I shake my head. "I can't… I have caused too much suffering to ever find peace now. I forced you and so many others into the slaughter for my own needs; destroying families and loved ones in the process. These dark times are the result of my actions, and it was you and so many innocents that reaped the penalty!"

The first Bearer says nothing for a while, studying me as I drop my hand from his cheek and lower my head in shame as the outside world rages around us. After a pregnant silence, he kneels before me and reaches up for my hands. "You mind has been plagued by a past that never belonged to you, Zelda, but it will be your undoing if you allow these dark thoughts to control you."

I think back to the Trial of Time and what Hylia asked me. _"__Will you allow your fears and the darkness nurtured within you to be your undoing… or will you fight through your greatest fears to save this world and yourself?"_

_And she's right—they both are._

"You have a reservoir of strength, Your Grace," he says softly. "We part now on the eve of battle, and I shall tell you what you told the soldiers every night. We have survived against all odds, for you have been blessed with unfathomable strength of will. And when the dawn chases away the depths of the night, we shall fight again. And we shall go into this fight not telling ourselves that we shall fall, but that we shall go forth knowing that we are fighting for those we care for the most—and if we do fall, we shall not go down without a fight!"

I nod firmly. "I will not fail you."

"This was how the fates wished for things to end for an old warrior such as myself, but I have no regrets," he reassures, rising onto his feet again. "I am trusting you with the Master Sword, the reincarnation of my Sailcloth, and the future of this world. Shine brightly, Your Grace, and do not allow the darkness to win."

I open my mouth to respond, though I fall silent when Fi appears at my side. Her and the first Bearer share an eternity of a second in a mere glance and fond smile from the latter before he raises his head skyward and ends their short reunion—white light surrounding him for a moment before he fades from this world to await the outcome of my battle from the Spirit Realm.

With nothing else standing in my way, I take a deep breath and walk towards the set of large oak doors ahead of me. The light from the torches cast dark shadows across the corridor as well as the metal decorations and Triforce carvings on the doors, the dust and rubble around me disturbed by tremors in the outside world.

Standing before the great doors, I stare them down and wait for Fi to speak; only for her to stay silent. Without looking back at her, I murmur, "This is it…"

"It's time, Dominae," Fi concours. "The Demon King and his Famulus are on the other side of these doors."

Panic rises in my throat, but I manage to quell it with Hylia's aid—I can't lose it, not when I'm so close.

Everything that I've fought so hard to end lies on the other side of these doors, and with it the fate of the world hangs in the balance. Without Hylia in me, I would never have come this far, but I never could have done this without Zelda either. All that matters are me and the Demon King now; nothing more, nothing less.

I inhale deeply and close my eyes.

_I will end this…_

I open my eyes and open the doors.

My footsteps echo around the circular room as I enter, the walls and floors made up of cracked stone—seemingly the only room that wasn't too damaged by the Great War. In the middle of the floor is the insignia of the Triforce itself, pillars are pushed firmly into the walls to grant the room more space. Other than passageways for servants on either side, I stand in the only entrance.

A large chandelier of dusty and mostly burnt down candles hangs from the ceiling, the only light in the room appearing from the flashes of lightning that dazzle the sky through the high arched windows. With my blade and Harp brandished as I move forward, I lock eyes with the figure reclined on their claimed throne; red drapes rustled by the breeze of the doors closing behind me.

Lightning flashes again, revealing his grin.

"Welcome to my stronghold, Hylia," he booms, instantly putting me on edge. I say nothing as I chew my lip and force myself to breathe as evenly as I can as the Demon King leans forwards eagerly; observing me as I calm myself. The tip of his blade rests against the step he sits atop, its presence equally dark and ominous as it is twisted. "Now you have arrived, the bloodbath can begin, can it not?"

"Yes," I answer firmly, Hylia's strength taking over. "And it'll be your blood on my blade, won't it?"

Another flash of lightning.

Demise rises to his feet, whisking his sword up with him. "Your valour and persistence against the world that I would build is misplaced, Hylia, for where we stand shall be your tomb for all eternity." I try my best to be unfazed by his words as he studies me closely. "The hate for the Gods that has boiled in my veins… you will taste all of it in a bite of my blade—you and all your pathetic mortals who dare to oppose me."

"Your hatred has always been your downfall," I retort. "Once I finally dispose of you once and for all, I will ensure that my people will live in peace and my Champion will live a life free of fear. You can watch on as they live joyous lives whilst you burn away in the darkness for all eternity!"

He's silent for a moment, then chuckles at my words and adjusts his grip on his blade. "I finally understand," he muses. "You wish to turn back the clock and allow your Knight to cheat death. Whether it be raising the dead or keeping the near-dead alive, it's rather dirty business, Your Grace! You continue to meddle in his affairs… well know this, my dear, no matter what happens here, his Soul will be with me forever!"

"Never," I growl. "You needed his Soul to return to this land, but you need it no more."

"Your mortal form seems to have failed you yet again, Your Grace," he remarks, smirking devilishly at me. "When a hand of darkness touches the Ultimate Power, it will split into two and house itself within spirits of that virtue. Once I wrench the Triforce of Power and use the boy's spirit to claim the Triforce of Courage, all that remains is the Triforce of Wisdom."

Another flash of lightning.

"You will never obtain the Triforce."

"Oh, but I will," he replies with a grin. "And when I do, I will finally take my place amongst the Gods and claim everything in this world—everything will become my to dominate, mine to subjugate, and mine to rule as I wipe all who oppose me from the face of this land! Yes… the almighty power that I have sought for all millennia will be mine, and the world shall be under my foot for all eternity!"

I narrow my eyes and raise my blade. "I will not allow it! I will stop you!"

His laughter booms around the chamber as his power radiates out from his form. In a single second, I notice my reflection in the Master Sword as the lightning flares up again. A strange glint in my eyes sends me back to a time long forgot in a single moment before the battle begins, a time where Hylia was about to stand before the Demon King for the first time herself.

~O~

_Hylia stood on one of the balconies of the Fortress, her fingertips balanced perfectly across the stone as she drank in the fading light and warmth of the sun. She begged her Sisters that the light wasn't about to be blotted out by the Demon King, praying fervently that this battle would come to an end quickly._

_Her Circlet glowed in the sunlight, the jewels embedded honouring the Goddesses; an item that she held close to her heart in these dark hours and soon to be her time of need. The Demon Army had been advancing in the past few weeks, and she knew that it wouldn't be much longer before they arrived—and with it her anxiety grew more and more._

_She would never lose faith in her people, but she did fear how strong the darkness had become against the light._

_Nonetheless she couldn't allow her resolve to waver. While the Master Sword had still not awakened at the Bearer's command, she had faith that it would when the time was right. She looked out upon her world, the one that she had blessed at the dawn of time itself, wishing that it never had to come to this; her Chosen Knight living four years of his life in torture, many mortal men fighting in a war that they never should have been a part of; it was all her fault that they were going to suffer on that battlefield._

_Whilst she had a large Army and three of the land's Dragons on her side, she did not have strong powers like her Sisters; and her greatest fear was that she would be powerless against the Demon Army._

_No, she couldn't think like that. She had the courage, wisdom, and power of her Sisters dwelling within her as well as her own strength, and she would not fail in this plight._

_She turned around when the sound of footsteps reached her ears, her heart twisting at the sight of her Chosen Knight entering the room—his armour shining in the sunlight and his mantle draped across his shoulders. He was ready for the battle ahead, although she still hated herself for putting him through this for her. She needed him, but she wished that she didn't, and he could find peace one day._

_He nodded at her, and she knew exactly what it meant—apprehension swelling within her as she nodded in response and glanced back to the landscape before her, taking in a deep breath._

_"It is time…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Famulus means "Servant" in Latin and Inanis means "Empty" in Latin.  
**The song that's sung in the interlude is Jenny of Oldstones from Game of Thrones.


	47. Eclipse

_"If we don't end war, war will end us."_

~H.G Wells~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 47: Eclipse

In this very moment, I long to be back home again.

As the Master Sword clashes with Demise's serrated sword, a deep sense of longing courses through my veins—the entire world on my shoulders sparking the desire to be away from this place. Sparks fly as the blades meet, locked in battle as our eyes lock. I grit my teeth and stand my ground against the Demon King's incredible strength, knowing that I have to hang on and keep myself steady until I can find some sort of upper hand against him.

Growing up in Skyloft, I always desired to explore undiscovered places and see the world both above and beneath the cloud barrier that were uncharted. I had always dreamt of spreading wings of my own and soaring into a life that I chose; a life without boundaries.

But as I stand before the Demon King and dance this fated dance with him, I've never wanted more desperately to end this and go back home to where my old life waits for me.

As I bore into Demise's eyes, however, I remind myself of one thing—my old life is gone, the one with few cares and sadness.

All that remains is me, Demise, and the fate of the world.

I must fight for this land and the land in the sky, and as much as I want to be back in the comfort of my home, there's no time for that.

Now's the time for action.

After all, the entire world depends upon it.

Demise forces me to take a few steps away from him, though I have no time to catch my breath before he charges me again. As we do, I mentally call for Fi, whose voice rings in my mind moments later, "The Demon King is a being that has conquered time itself and is the source of the monsters plaguing the Surface. According to legend, Demise appears differently to each person who lays their eyes upon him."

_What did I do last time?_ I think to myself, hoping that she hears me.

Thankfully she does. "During your previous battle, Hylia feigned weakness before him before unleashing her Seal upon him. Whilst repeating this strategy has a low chance of success, vigilance is key. Unfortunately, I require more time to complete a more detailed analysis, Dominae."

I nod and the Master Sword falls dull, although the Demon King has soon had enough of simply clashing with me and decides to turn the tables against me. I cry out without warning when Demise raises his free hand, creating a sphere of pulsating dark energy that crackles with lightning and shoots in my direction without warning. I raise the Master Sword defensively, and the magic thankfully manages to bounce off the magnificent blade and destroys a nearby pillar.

Blinking in shock, I have no time to react before Demise charges me again, and I stagger back from the clash of our blades. "Here we are again, holy Hylia," he remarks, grinning down at me menacingly with razor sharp teeth. "How long I have waited for this moment…"

I simply glare back at him and say nothing, but he knows what I'm thinking—Hylia's longed for this moment herself.

Before I can react, the Demon King has forced me back a pace so that he can call forth an immense bout of dark magic. My eyes widen in alarm, to which he grins at me manically as the power surrounding him grows and flourishes before my very eyes. Unsure of what he's about to do, I'm only snapped out of my daze by Fi's voice echoing around my mind.

"Dominae, you must exit the vicinity as soon as possible," she warns me, and within moments I've spun around and begun to hastily flee the room. The Demon King doesn't apprehend me, but simply releases the power he had been drawing into himself—sending dark shockwaves out from around him. They reach me as soon as I reach the door, sending me flying away and rubble to crumble down from the ceiling.

Fi appears to help me onto my feet before part of the ceiling can crush me, though I thank and dismiss her as soon as I'm standing again. Pain spreads out from the back of my skull, and from my slightly hazy vision I know that I've been hit; I shake my head and stagger away from the entrance to the chamber as I sense Demise recovering.

I whirl around when another blast of energy turns the rubble behind me to dust, allowing the looming shadow of the Demon King to draw closer to me. I tighten my grip around the Master Sword and breathe heavily, my heart pounding against my chest as his eyes glow in the torchlight; glowing as if to say, _"Let us begin, shall we?"_

And so we do.

With no battle plan in mind, I fall victim to my fight of flight instinct and take off down the corridor, cursing myself for looking so unbelievably weak in front of my adversary. Doing my best to ignore the Demon King's thundering charge from behind, I push my legs forwards and rapidly think of something to do. Taking him on directly will fail but running away endlessly will tire me out and allow him to corner me. Thoughts of my inevitable demise send waves of panic through my core, and with the uneven ground and frantic thoughts, I soon almost lose my footing and allow him to catch up to me.

I spin around and block his attack instantly, and a bout of realisation and reality hits me so hard that I almost falter for a moment. After going through so much to complete the Goddess's Mission, I'm here in this very moment—battling for the lives of so many by destroying the Demon King once and for all. I may be scared out of my wits, and the world may be sitting heavily on my shoulders, but I will make Father and everyone else proud when I end this.

Smiling through gritted teeth, I send a wave of magic in Demise's direction—thankfully he's surprised enough by it to allow me to create some space between us. As I race down the cold corridors with the Demon King fast in pursuit, the only way I can see ahead of me now is by the periodic flashes of lightning that dazzle the skies in the outside world.

"Why do you continue to run from me, Hylia?" Demise booms from behind me, but I force myself to keep moving and keep thinking about what to do—my thoughts frantic as Fi continues her analysis of the great being behind me. "You managed to seal me away in your divine state, but now you are nothing but a mortal; an insect to be crushed! Are you scared of death, holy Hylia?"

_Of course I am_, I want to say. _But so are you…_

I grit my teeth as I force the doors ahead of me open, descending a small set of sets before arriving at the same large set of stairs that I came up before the battle as well as during the Trial of Power—ghosts of servants and soldiers long gone flashing through my mind's eye.

Demise appears in moments, and so I take a flying leap at him. He blocks me effortlessly, though I'm much faster than him and recover quicker than him, swinging the Master Sword across his momentarily stunning the both of us. We both recover in record time, and I slice the Master Sword across his exposed chest and slice open the wound inflicted on him by the Minuere spell—my heart twisting at the memories.

He howls in pain and sinks onto his knees, swinging his blade in my direction without looking—catching my left shoulder. I cry out but bite down hard on my lip to keep strong, yet he snaps his gaze up to me and smiles deviously at my pain. As the Demon King clambers back onto his feet, I prepare myself for the next bout of attacks; my eyes flashing down to my arrows in my quiver.

_The arrows from the Dragons…_

An idea clicks at the back of my mind as I draw a Fire Arrow and start to run again, my eyes flickering up to the ceiling above me as the Demon King begins to give chase. Using Hylia's aid, I nock the arrow into place and aim it upward as I run, praying that my aim is true. Whilst the first arrow misses, the second arrow manages to lodge itself into the wooden beams in the ceiling—creating an explosion of flames that destroys the beam and sends it crashing down onto the steps.

Demise skids into a halt as the debris rains down upon him, flaming pieces of wood blocking his way for a moment. I know that he will simply step over it, though it gives me enough time to nock an Ice Arrow and shoot the steps in front of it—making the steps slippery enough to give me the time to escape and think of a proper plan.

Without hesitation, I run.

I jump down the rest of the steps, dodging any magical attacks that the Demon King throws at me before diving behind the nearest wall; one leading into another one of the training yards I went through earlier. Sweat pours down my face as I try my best to catch my breath, the taste of blood pungent in the back of my throat as I attempt to conjure up a plan.

"Why do you still evade your fate, Hylia?" Demise's deep voice growls. I refuse to take the bait and think further on my plan, but his next words break my resolve. "Many are dead because you failed to protect them from my wrath, and now you hide from me. Pathetic!"

My shoulders slump forward, and so I draw the Master Sword and step out from my hiding place cautiously, taking a few steps forwards as he reaches the bottom of the stairs easily. "Many have died because of us, but I shall end that bloodshed today!"

With one last ounce of strength, I slide the Master Sword across the Demon King's exposed chest, forcing him onto one knee. He reacts instantly, stabbing forwards with his serrated blade to force me back a pace before staggering back onto his feet and sending dark lightning in my direction; leaving me with no choice but to run back towards the training yard.

Finally having a moment to myself, I hide behind the pillar furthest away from the entrance and slump against it—sweat pouring down my face as I press myself to catch my breath. Resting my head against the stone, I assure myself in a hushed tone, "I'm not done yet…"

I gasp when the pillar is ripped to shreds by a river of darkness, one that sends me flying into the nearest wall and sends my vision black for a moment. Blinking my vision back, I groan as I push myself onto my knees, my fingers coming back wet with blood when I put pressure on my head.

Despite the fatigue and slightly spinning vision, a small voice in the back of my mind whispers out to me, _you're not done yet…_

It's right.

I'm not.

Locating the Master Sword a few paces away, I bring out my Harp as Demise towers over me. "Once I dispose of you, there will be nothing standing in my way," he spits, tightening his grip on his blade. "Your defiance is over, Hylia. Prepare to endure an eternity of darkness and suffering!"

_Never._

Time feels like it's slowing down as I react. Whilst the Demon King raises his sword high into the air, I raise my hand to the remains of the pillar and call forth the _Ventus_ spell, condensing the rocks into a ball before sending it soaring towards Demise; knocking him down as the spell collides with the side of his head, giving me enough time to dart over and reclaim the Master Sword and rise to my feet before he charges me once more.

With a roar of anger and strength, Demise clashes with me again, though I simply keep moving and dodging his attacks; striking him where I can. I keep my focus solely on speed as I rush underneath his attacks and parry them as I backpedal into the main chamber of the Fortress, my confidence growing as I keep landing small blows across his body every now and again.

I'm so focused that I barely think about my own injuries.

"Be careful, Mistress," Fi's voice calls out to me from within the Master Sword. "Whilst the Demon King is suffering from the wounds you have inflicted on him, your fatigue levels are growing, and with it are chances of sustaining critical injuries."

I say nothing in response, too focused on staying alive to answer her.

But her words linger at the back of my mind.

_I can't push myself_, I tell myself. _Everything is riding on this…_

Demise almost knocks the Master Sword from my hand, a wicked grin crossing his features as he pushes me further and further towards the door leading outside the Fortress and onto the grassy plains outside. I grunt as I bring my Harp up defensively over and over, tiredness seeping into my bones as I struggle to keep attacking him without being blocked.

My breath comes out in panicked, rapid breaths, my heart hammering against my chest as I finally drop my defensive stance and meet the blade of the Demon King. I briefly think back to the other battle between Demise and Hylia, flashes of battling in an ethereal realm sparking at the back of my mind. As I think about ways to gain the upper hand, I recall the Thunder Dragon's gift to me.

"_Take these Light Arrows, my dear, and you shall never go astray."_

Realisation dawns upon me.

I don't know whether it will work or not, but I have no choice.

I have to try.

Diving out of the way of Demise's next attack, I inhale deeply and calmly sheathe the Master Sword and put away my Harp, much to the Demon King's surprise. Nonetheless, he smirks down at me as he stalks towards me; my breath ragged as I feel completely vulnerable.

"Have you finally decided to bend the knee, Hylia?"

Adrenaline courses through my veins as I stare him down.

"No," I respond coldly. "I'm waiting for you to bend yours."

Before he can react, I remove my bow from my shoulder and draw a Light Arrow, stepping back as I draw the arrow back—dazzling golden light pulsating around the arrowhead. The Demon King's eyes widen as he goes to block the attack, but it's too late. Releasing the string, the Light Arrow sails into his open wound on his chest, piercing his skin and inflecting his body with holy light.

He does his best to hide the agony to no avail, collapsing to his knees with a strangled scream. Slinging my bow over my shoulder, I draw the Master Sword once more and step towards him, staring him down as he shakily meets my firm gaze. He fights the light enough to vaguely attempt to raise his sword arm, though it's simple to disarm him.

"You may not have bled enough to balance the scales of all you have killed, but with you eradicated from his land, my land shall rejoice and return to one of peace once more," I tell him stonily. "This is the end of your story, Demise. One that shall never be repeated again."

Both Hylia and Zelda are in control as I drive the Master Sword through his cold, black, withered heart.

He stares at me as the light fades from his eyes, then his head falls limply against his chest.

I release a shallow breath as all becomes silent around me, not quite believing what has happened. The thunder in the distant grows quiet until even it dies out, nothing but a gentle rain washing over us as Fi appears beside me. I'm frozen in place until I tug the blade free from Demise's chest, causing him to slump against the ground with nothing else to hold him up any longer—onyx blood spilling out from underneath him.

Blood trickles out of his mouth, and the rain finally touches his form; covering his body like a shroud.

I lower my head, my eyes growing warm as I turn away from his corpse.

_It's over… it's finally over…_

"Mistress," Fi says from beside me as a light breeze ruffles my bloody hair. I don't look up at her as she adds, "I apologise for not conducting a further analysis of the Demon King during your battle; however, I can confirm that he has been successfully eradicated."

My heart skips a beat as I wave off her apology, my breath hitching when I realise something.

Did I save him?

"And…" I breathe, my voice cracking slightly. "And… Link?"

She says nothing for a long time, to which I glance up at her with concern. She still observes Demise silently for a moment before finally replying, "Despite the fall of the Demon King, the Soul of the newest Bearer remains trapped within his form. I am unable to calculate why, however…"

Her words fade away as my gut twists violently, a familiar ripple of darkness appearing in the back of my awareness—similar to the one that I felt before Ghirahim attacked us all in the Sealed Temple. The sun still ceases to shine as the ripple grows stronger, sending me sick to my stomach as I realise just exactly what is going on.

Her analysis was influenced by the darkness, obscuring her judgement.

This isn't over.

It was never done to begin with.

A low grumble shakes the earth beneath my feet, and so I instinctively draw the Master Sword and take out my Harp. I whirl around in panic as the shadows around the courtyard begin to shift and claw their way to a spot behind me. Demise's body is engulfed by them, and his once limp body begins to stiffen. As the shadows recede, the Demon King raises his head and his eyes meet mine; sparkling with mirth as he draws himself up to his full height.

"N-No…" I rasp. "No!"

"My hatred never perishes, Hylia," he rasps, using his sword to help him onto his feet. "This is not the end of my story… but rather the end of yours!"

I stagger backwards, terror flooding into my system as my quaking hands tighten around the Master Sword and my Harp. I swallow thickly as his form looms dauntingly over my small frame, my resolve quivering underneath his power as he grins at me; blood stained teeth shining in the dazzling lightning that crackles between the storm clouds.

Dread fills my gut with rocks as I raise the Master Sword defensively, too terrified to speak. Fi floats beside me, prepared to defend me at all costs, but the Demon King is too fast and strong even for her—with a wave of his hand, dark lightning strikes the spirit of the blade and forces her to retreat into the Master Sword, rendering me alone once more.

My breathing picks up.

"You luck has finally run dry," he remarks, eyes glittering with victory. "By feeding off the boy's Soul, I can finally end this and claim the Ultimate Power once and for all. You fought admirably, but this world deserves a new God—one far stronger and superior to you!"

He surges forwards, hair and eyes alight with fiery malice as his scales pulsate and drip with blood. I try and hold back against his attacks, yet his revitalised strength effortlessly overpowers my own, and within moments the Master Sword falls from my gasp; and with it my only form of protection.

Snatching me high into the air by the neck, I choke and claw at his constantly tightening grip with tears running down my face. The thought of failing to end this sends wave after wave of grief and terror through my frail body, my body twitching from lack of air as I weakly fight to break free.

But it's useless.

All I can do is hang there limply as the Demon King tortures me in his own unique way.

A strangled cry rips free from my chapped lips as he slowly drags his serrated blade across me chest, matching the wound he received from the Minuere spell. Grinning at his work, I squeeze my eyes shut as streams of blood trail down my chest and onto my legs; its warmth the only thing I feel before the next attack arrives so quickly.

My vocal cords are too damaged for me to scream as he mirrors his other fatal wound onto my body, running his sword through my heart.

Everything falls silent again.

Shock slams into me like a stone wall, so much so that I barely feel the agony after a few moments, everything around me numb and cold as I hit the ground; time seemingly slowing down as I open my eyes sluggishly, lips parting at the sight of the blade sticking out from my chest, blood pouring out from the wound. Darkness immediately gnaws at my vision as Demise rips his weapon free from me, my mind beginning to lose all function.

_Hylia…_

I pray for her to save me, but there's nothing she can do; she said so in the Ancient Cistern.

_"My Sisters have only permitted me to physically interfere in this world one time, and I would like to save it for when your Master arrives."_

_I failed…_

_I lost…_

_I…_

Everything goes white.

Then his face appears in my mind's eye.

_Link…_

He's smiling at me, holding his hand out to me.

Father stands behind him, Mother too.

Are they proud? Do they forgive me?

_"It's over,"_ their eyes seem to say. _"It's over now…"_

All my pain and fears fade away.

It's over.

I reach out and take his hand.

_It's over…_

* * *

~Interlude~

Time was meaningless as he spent more time in this strange world.

The people he danced with had long since faded away, as if the last remnants of his spirit were going away with them. He felt nothing as they left him behind, still having no clue whatsoever who they truly were. What was more, he wasn't sure how much time had passed since he was left alone with the beautiful woman, though it didn't matter to him anymore. He stood before her, studying her as she played a peculiar song on her instrument—one that glowed in the non-existent sunlight.

_"Oh youth, guided by the servant of the Goddess… unite earth and sky… bring light to the land…"_

Something inside of him was begging to be set free—a dam of memories blocked but still desperate to remind him of who he was.

But then that something was snuffed out, and he was stoic once more.

The woman's voice soon softened as she plucked the last string, the final note reflecting around the courtyard. Moments later, she turned to him with a soft smile, however someone stood in her place for a fraction of a second. For that tiny moment, a young girl dressed in pink spun around giddily—her bright and warm. She said something to him, yet her words never reached him.

Then he blinked and the older woman returned, observing him pensively.

She reached out to him tenderly, cupping his cheek with watery eyes. "Remember," she whispered. "Try… try to remember…"

His breathing quickened as he tried his best to do as she wanted, flashes of that same girl appearing before him between rapid blinks. Every time she appeared, she was smiling or laughing at him, her eyes twinkling with joy as various moments from her life—their lives—appeared and disappeared without warning. Sometimes she wore that same pink dress from the first time he saw her, other times she wore simpler clothes.

No matter how many times he saw her, he couldn't piece anything together.

But what he did know was that her smile was like the sun, perhaps even brighter, and he wanted to feel its warmth upon him again and again.

She soon began to replace the woman in front of him for longer, his mind a whirl of confusion as her smile seemed to dim. She soon began to wear a white dress similar to that of the singing woman's, and with it she appeared with more scars and less sparkle in her eyes. Every time he reached out to her; every time she would disappear—only to flash before him moments later bloodier than the last time he saw her.

It broke his heart—something which must have shown on his face, for the woman's complexion lit up with momentary hope.

He was broken out of his thoughts violently when something screamed.

Rather someone.

He tore free of the apparitions of the young girl to find the woman collapsed against the floor, her arms barely holding herself up as she grew weaker by the moment. Her garments were soaked red with blood, breath coming out in short ragged gasps as she desperately clung onto life.

But, despite her best efforts, it was hopeless.

He couldn't do a thing as she wailed one final time before fading away in a burst of light.

Then he was completely alone.

Blinking a few times in confusion, he tried his best to comprehend all that had happened, though all he could think about was the woman's pain and the girl that suddenly plagued his mind.

Shallow breathing filled the courtyard without warning, and his stomach dropped when he turned to its source.

The same girl he'd seen so much of in such a short space of time lay on the ground, blood spilling out from her chest and stomach just like it had done with the other woman—dirt and dried blood matting her now dull blonde hair and marring her features. She did not smile, she did not react to her pain, simply caught his eyes and watched him with parted lips—blood trickling out from the side of her mouth. Recognition shone in her dull eyes, and for a while they simply stared at each other, frozen to their spots.

_"Is it over?"_ That's what her eyes seemed to ask.

He wasn't sure what that meant, but he tried to reassure her as much as he could—smiling softly as he held his hand out to her.

Her parted lips twisted into a tiny smile as she gingerly reached out to take his hand.

Their fingers brushed, and everything came flooding back to him.

The soldiers, the woman, the family—he knew who they were now.

The singing woman—he knew who she was.

Everything that brought him to this place, everything that he had gone through to save his life and the lives of so many others—he remembered it all.

And the girl before him—he finally knew who she was.

"Zelda…"

Tears trailed down her cheeks as he lifted her onto her feet and held her close; for that moment, everything felt better.

And then that moment ended.

A burning pain tore free from his heart, forcing him to clutch at it in vain. Even as he held the girl he loved close, nothing could keep him from the agony wracking his body just as it had done with the singing woman. Something was wrong, and he knew exactly what it was.

The Demon King had won.

But then he looked into her eyes and the pain went away.

_It's over…_

The two held each other close, and as his memories began to fail him again, he danced with the girl until he no longer recognised her; smoothing her hair back as they swayed back and forth in this ethereal place until he felt nothing.

Nothing whatsoever.

* * *

~Zelda~

I blearily open my eyes, flinching at the barrage of light that greets me. It takes me a while to adjust to the light, and I can't escape the feeling of numbness all over my body when I try and move. I lie against smooth, cold stone, my thoughts still cloudy as I attempt to clear my vision. Wiggling my fingers, I force myself into movement; and what I find is nothing like what I expected to.

I'm no longer outside of the Fortress, the memories of the battle against Demise a blur of red as I figure out what happened. I clutch my head as I sit upright, burning pain bouncing around my skull. Glancing around, I realise that I'm seated atop an altar made of white stone outlined with gold. From above, soft sunlight seeps in through the small circular opening in the ceiling.

My lips part in confusion and awe as I scan the rest of the circular room, heavy drapes around the chamber blotting out the rest of the light. Pillars outline the room, decorated with carvings of the Triforce and other strange symbols that I don't recognise—Hylia's presence too far away for her to offer any aid.

Then it hits me.

I can't feel her at all.

_What happened?_

I shake the thought away, noticing that my clothes are different as well—the garments are longer, sheer fabric bubbling over the edges of the altar as I run my hands over the various layers. The dress is simple enough, but why I'm wearing it and where I am are still questions that linger in my mind as my hair falls over my shoulder; never truly realising how long it had become over the course of the Goddess's Mission.

A chill makes me shudder as I breathe, "I'm dreaming…"

"Oh, Child of Light, I can assure you that you are not dreaming."

I gasp and snap my head towards the source of the voice, swinging my bare feet over the edge of the altar as the curtains surrounding me suddenly fall to the ground before fading away, revealing high arches between the pillars and an endless land of greenery beyond—a dense fog lingering over the treetops that stretch on forever. I watch on in awe, only turning away when a figure steps into view.

Her piercing violet eyes are the first thing I see, shining in the honey glow of the sun. She's far taller than me, maybe the same height as Impa, the lacy garments that adorn her perfectly highlighting her figure—rose gold thread embroidery decorating the hems. Her high collar is decorated with many feathers that frame her neck and face, contrasting against her pale skin.

An amethyst attached to her belt shimmers in the light, her skirts and talisman reaching her ankles and barely brush the floor. The woman's white boots click against the ground as she makes her way towards me, white hair partially masking her features as she observes me with a tiny smile as I stare at her in awe at her beauty and confusion at the situation.

"I…"

"Welcome to my Domain, my dear," she greets when I trail off, offering me a slight bow. "Although I wish the circumstances of our meeting were different, I am nonetheless honoured to be in your presence."

_Different circumstances?_

A moment passes—then the truth slams into me and knocks the air out of my lungs.

_"My hatred never perishes, Hylia. This is not the end of my story… but rather the end of yours!"_

_Demise…_

It all comes back to me—the Discidium, the Minuere spell, the battle, the blood, the tears, the fear.

His blade sliding through my heart.

"I…" I whisper hoarsely. "I'm…"

The woman steps closer to me as my breathing quickens, resting her hand on my arm. "You fought valiantly, however your efforts were ultimately in vain."

_And I wasted Hylia's powers back in the Ancient Cistern…_

There's no more hope of saving Link, the Triforce is left defenceless, the shield around Skyloft will have collapsed—I truly failed.

I swallow thickly and choke on a sob, realising that's why I can no longer feel her, before I meet the woman's eyes evenly. "It's all my fault…"

"Do not speak so forlornly, for all is not yet lost," she murmurs soothingly, to which I raise an eyebrow at her. "Come, there is much to discuss."

She gestures towards the edge of the room, and I follow her down the steps and lean against the arches when we get there, staring out at the beautiful forest before me. "Who are you?" I ask her after a moment of silence. "Where are we?"

"I am known as the Guardian of Time, tasked by the Goddesses to secretly watch over the flow of time and protect the Triforce from those who seek to use it for evil designs. While I am unable to interfere, I warn the Goddesses of the future and allow them to take matters into their own hands if they so wish," she explains without looking down at me, simply studying the landscape. "As for where you are, we stand in my Domain—a place far from mortal eyes where time does not pass. The role of the Guardian of Time is a solitary one, but a fulfilling one nonetheless."

I tilt my head. "But why aren't you mentioned in any folklore or legends?"

"If any knew of my existence, many would seek the only defence between the mortal realm and the Triforce. Knowledge of my existence would bring calamity," she tells me, and so we fall into a pregnant silence.

To live such a lonely life, no matter how fulfilling it may seem, sounds awful. I think back to the test of the Triforce when I met with the Goddesses, and how I almost fell into that fate to protect Link from further pain. The Guardian mustn't have had any loved ones that she left behind for this destiny, so for her it must be a simple life devoted to the Goddesses—I would have left so many behind, and still would, but it would have been so painful to watch them live on without me.

I sigh deeply, something that she picks up on.

"Hylia's Mission has left scars in you that will take years to heal," she observes quietly.

I hum. "My Mission has hurt me, but it was for the good of my people—even if I ultimately failed." I pause for a moment, then blink at what she said. "Why do you call it "Hylia's Mission" when I'm the Goddess Reborn?"

Her lips tug up into a small smile, as if this was the conversation that she wished to discuss with me. "Well, my dear, are you the White Goddess reborn as a mortal, or are you Zelda?"

The words make me falter for a moment.

"W-Well," I stammer. "I'm Hylia reborn as a mortal to save this land from those who seek to assail it. Zelda was merely a vessel to be used."

"Can you not simply be both?"

I blink, "W-What?"

"The Goddess chose to abandon her divine form and assume the form of a mortal to stand beside her Champion and eradicate the Demon King, however before the Goddess's Mission began you spent many happy years as Zelda, did you not?" She turns her gaze down to me, expression unchanging as we begin to circle the edge of the chamber. I avert her eyes. "Ever since the newest Bearer was brought to the Surface, you have struggled to come to terms with who you are."

I stop and clasp my arms. "I am who I need to be, that's all."

"And what about after?" I'm too stunned to reply, so I merely look away. "Recall what the priestess gave you before you battled with the Demon Lord and his Master; is all truly lost?"

Doing as she asks, I cast my mind back to when all really did seem lost, mere moments after Ghirahim had left carnage behind through the Gate of Time. Impaz appears in my mind's eye, passing me a glass bottle with an orb of light inside. _"This is a fairy—they have the ability to heal the heavily injured, and some say they can bring back the dead. In the face of this battle, I feel that it would be safer in your hands."_

My eyes widen.

"The legends…" I breathe, unable to process the memory

The Guardian smiles at me. "Yes, the legends that she spoke of are true—fate guided the priestess to uncover this one final piece of hope so that you could fulfil your destiny."

My lips part and my eyes grow warm. "I… I still have a chance?" She simply nods, and it takes all of my strength to keep myself from crying with joy—Link, Skyloft, everyone I care about still have a chance at surviving this after all. "I need to go back. I have to stop Demise before he reaches the Triforce!"

I begin walking alongside the Guardian again, still reeling from the news as she continues, "Now I shall ask you once more: who will you be after the Goddess's Mission comes to an end? No one expects you to be anything, and so the choice is yours."

I think about my response for a while before replying, "The people will still need someone to support them—they'll still need Hylia so I…"

The Guardian holds her hand up, effectively silencing me as she halts in front of one of the large archways. "There is something that you must understand," she tells me. "In your eyes I see the Goddess, but in your heart, I see Zelda. They have both been inside of you as you grew up; they both shaped you into the person you are today long before you knew of the spirit within you. After all that you have been through, you have tried to keep control of these two, but perhaps you can live as you were before the world told you who you should be."

"I-I don't understand…."

She nods empathetically, "You don't now, but you will. Just remember this: you are not simply the Goddess, nor are you simply Zelda. You are a Child of Light—a maiden chosen by the Goddess to return the light to this land—and so they are both a part of you."

I lower my head and think about her words. Ever since I took on the role of the Goddess for the Wing Ceremony—an ironic event in hindsight—and the Goddess's Mission began, I've been struggling to understand what my role has been on the path I walked down. Ever since I learnt about my true identity after we returned from Lanayru, I've tried to suppress Hylia or Zelda depending on what I've been going through. For so long, just like Link, I just accepted that Zelda was a mere vessel which soon became a hinderance in the Goddess's Mission because of her emotional attachments.

But without her I would never have come so far, never would have been so determined to save the ones I loved.

And even though Hylia's powers have been laying dormant within me for my entire life—laying there when I took my first steps, said my first words, had my first kiss, fought my first battle—without her I would never have had the strength to protect those who I loved. She guided me without removing my will and taking over this body, and for that everything finally makes sense now.

They're both a part of what makes me who I am and who I've always been—the Child of Light.

And with both of them, I'll end the Goddess's Mission once and for all.

"I finally understand," I say, my voice strong. "It all makes sense now…"

"Good," the Guardian replies, and with a wave of her hand a set of winding, cracked stone steps appear—leading us out from them chamber and towards trees that grow high above the rest of the greenery beneath us. "Now there is something that you must do."

We make our way up the steps in unison, golden orbs of light darting around us whilst steady streams of light drip off the leaves and illuminate the cracks between the bark in the large tree trunks. It's a truly beautiful sight, and the Guardian of Time smiles at my expression. At the top of the steps is a platform with the same light from the trees bubbling up from the middle of the platform and gushing off the sides; fragments of light gently floating in the air.

With another wave of her arm, a strange portal appears above the water as well as a few steps of light leading up to it. The portal is similar to the Gate of Time, however is filled with strange symbols that I can't understand. When I question the woman beside me, she clarifies.

"This is the Gate of Souls," she says, "It is a doorway which, unlike the Gate of Time, allows one to travel to any period of time. This is what shall return you to your time and is where we must part."

"P-Part?" I breathe quietly.

"In your own time, the Demon King is making his way into the present to claim the Triforce for his own," she tells me, ignoring my comment. Resting her hands on my shoulders, she presses her lips together before continuing firmly, "As you know, the Ultimate Power will split when the hand of darkness touches it—the Demon King shall claim the Triforce of Power and use the newest Bearer's spirit to claim the Triforce of Courage, but if you return to your time now…"

"I can reclaim the Triforce of Wisdom in time," I finish, to which she nods. Placing my hand on top of hers, I smile up at her. "I will protect the Triforce. You have my word. I can't thank you enough for all that you have done for me."

She chuckles lightly, pulling away and gesturing towards the Gate. "There is no need to thank me, Child of Light. I serve the Goddesses by living a solitary life, and so the honour of your company alone has been enough. Now," she adds after a moment, "It is time to part ways and end what began millennia before your time."

I nod firmly and turn to the Gate of Souls, making my way up the steps and breathing deeply. Once I go through, there's no turning back; either I end this now or die trying, yet this time truly would be the end. I shake my head free of the thoughts—now's not the time to be thinking of such things, now's the time for action.

I step into the Gate of Souls, and I can only imagine what awaits me on the other side.

_I'm coming Link… hang on…_

_It's almost over now…_

* * *

~Interlude~

It was almost over now.

After millennia of imprisonment and waiting for this day to arrive, it had all finally arrived—all that mattered now was the Ultimate Power that waited for him in the future.

The Demon King thought little of his victory over the Goddess. After all, in her divine form she couldn't destroyed him, and now she was a mere shell of her former self; it was simple enough to dispose of her. And yet, the moment where the light finally flickered out of her eyes was something that he would never forget—out of all the lives he had claimed, hers would be by far the one he would always remember.

As silence befell the grounds outside the Fortress, the Demon King slashed the air beside him and created a way back to the Temple of Hylia. His eyes glowed like embers as they landed upon the Master Sword nearby, lips twitching upward into a smirk as he thought of a way to positively crush the spirits of those who waited for their Goddess to return.

Raising his free arm, the sword fell to its bidding and rose with it; shadows consuming its light and with it the ability for the spirit within it to appear.

Snatching the Goddess up by her neck, he entered the portal without delay.

The coldness of the upcoming winter met his senses first, though he took no time to dwell on it before slamming the doors open with a swing of his hand, a cacophony of noise sounding as they collided with the walls. The back of the Gate of Time was before him, smugness coursing through him at the thought of the Goddess in his grip placing something so brilliant in such a common place.

Still, it took his Famulus long enough to acquire it.

Walking through this place stirred memories within him of a time when he burst free from the fissure in the ground not too far from here and began his reign of fire right in this very place; destroying all who dwelt here. Even though this place was soon returned to the Goddess and her people, he would never forget the faces of those who became the first casualties of war.

At the commotion of his entrance, those who cowered in the Temple of Hylia rushed to the top of the steps before him; eyes widening at his presence. He only recognised the Sheikah, though her and the other humans seemed to be easy enough work once he revealed his newly acquired prize. Behind them lay the corpse of their fallen brethren atop a simple altar, an altar which would soon gain another body.

They all readied their blades simultaneously, intriguing him—he was used to seeing more humans run away in terror rather than revolt against him.

"There is no hope left, mortals," the Demon King remarked with a chuckle, and it seemed that only the Sheikah could understand his words. "Do not allow yourself to indulge in such delusions of hope, for all has been crushed at my hand."

Swinging his arm, the Master Sword clattered on the ground beneath their feet; its edges dull and dirty.

Then he dumped the remnants of the Goddess before them, her body slumping against the steps and immediately bloodying the stone.

The female human screamed.

The Sheikah prayed.

The male humans stared at the corpse in shock.

Uncaring for the mortals until after he had claimed the Ultimate Power for himself, he merely spun away in a flourish and began to make his way towards the Gate of Time; nothing could stand in his way now.

Even the petty Sheikah, who screamed out a battle cry and charged him, fell to the ground when a flurry of dark sorcery forced her to the ground.

He would return for them once he joined the Gods.

Only then would he begin to rain down retribution upon this land for all that it had done to him.

Leaving behind the Temple of Hylia, the Demon King stepped through the Gate of Time and into the land of the future. There was very little different upon first inspection of the ruins around him, though it was within a matter of seconds that he sensed the presence of a grand power nearby.

He grinned, two sets of yellowed teeth shining in the midday sun.

The reign of the Goddess was over.

His reign was about to begin.

Tightening his grasp around the hilt of his weapon, he sent the doors before him flying open, hissing at the light that flooded in. With a flick of his wrist, dark storm clouds blotted out the sun and allowed him to walk on freely. The courtyard before him seemed quaint enough, memories of this chunk of land being sent into the heavens returning to him bitterly. The Statue of the Goddess still smiled on, a smile that he would soon wipe clean off.

But that would come in a moment, for his eyes soon spotted his desire.

The Ultimate Power gleaming as it floated in the hands of the Statue of the Goddess.

He couldn't help but laugh at the pure irony of it all. Hylia once promised him that the Ultimate Power would be safe in a place that he could never achieve, and yet here he was with nothing else standing in his way. The Triforce glittered defencelessly, unable to do a thing as the Demon King knew exactly what he had to do.

With a battle cry, he sent forth a wave of dark energy that pierced the stomach of the Statue of the Goddess.

There was a beat of silence.

Then the Statue of the Goddess fell to the ground, chunks of stone flying everywhere as dust flew into the air.

Down fell the Goddess.

As the dust cleared, the Golden Power awaited his very presence. His grin only grew as he kicked the white rubble aside, reaching out for the Triforce with all his might. After so long of being shunned into the darkness to wait for his days of freedom, that moment finally stood metres away from him. The Goddess assured him that he would never reach the Triforce, nor that he would ever be able to defeat him or even return to this world—everything that she told him was wrong.

And how he revelled in that.

Reaching forwards, his hand brushed against the gold.

_'What is thy—?'_

The Essence of the Triforce, suddenly acutely aware of the being that stood before it, ended its sentence before it could finish it. Before another moment could pass, the Triforce separated into three distinctive pieces—something which the Demon King had prepared for long ago. Using his magic as well as the newest Bearer's spirit to draw both the Triforce of Power and the Triforce of Courage towards him, he grunted as waves of energy flooded into his system, laughing as he withstood it and stood tall with closed eyes.

And now that the Goddess was dead, all he did was wait for the Triforce of Wisdom to come to him.

There was another beat of silence.

But nothing happened.

Snapping his eyes open, he watched on in shock as the Triforce of Wisdom condensed itself into a sphere of light and travelled high above him to a place behind him.

His shock soon transformed into anger.

"Reveal yourself mortal!" He roared, eyes finding a figure concealed by shadows waiting for him in the open doorway leading into the Temple. "You have no right to that power! Relinquish it or be destroyed!"

The figure laughed as they waved their hand, the Triforce of Wisdom glowing on their hand as they whisked away the clouds; causing the Demon King to grunt in pain as the sun reappeared.

As the figure stepped out into the sunlight, a rare sensation of dread filled the Demon King's stomach.

"No… i-impossible…"

"I promised you that I would stop you," they said strongly. "Not even death can keep me away from breaking that promise."

The Goddess Reborn, the Master Sword in hand, stood before him with no sign of injury in sight—wings of light stretching high above her.

"You…"

"You owe this land thousands of years of blood, pain, and suffering," she resolved, lowering herself into a stance ready for battle. "It's time you paid that debt."

A moment of silence passed.

Then the two leapt at each other, and with it the entire world hung in the balance.

* * *

~Zelda~

"It is an honour that you returned to be struck down by my blade again, Goddess," Demise growls as our blades meet once more, spitting the title into my face as the two of us star one another down and lean in close. "To defy your fate to die once more—how admirable!"

With a grunt I shove him back and dodge out of the way of his next attack, and I can't help but grin back at him; only making his anger grow. With every battle that I have faced, my resolve to destroy the Demon King has grown; and meeting with the Guardian of Time has made everything clear to me. So now, as our swords clash and sparks fly, I've never felt so invigorated and desperate to end this once and for all.

"Don't you see?" I call back to him, flashing him a smile. "My fate is to eradicate you, and I won't stop until my destiny is fulfilled!"

He roars and takes a flying leap at me; however, I raise my hand and the Triforce of Wisdom glows; creating a golden shield to protect me from his attack. It fades as he takes a few steps away from me, allowing me to draw the Master Sword and feel comforted by its grip like the reunion of lost friends.

Thinking on the reunion of lost friends, a voice echoes around my mind.

"I bid you a warm welcome back to this land, Dominae," Fi's kind voice greets, making me smile as I stare the Demise down. "While the Demon King has grown immensely, you also are fuelled by a piece of the Triforce. He is still weak in his abdomen and so I recommend that you focus your attacks there."

I nod, eyes falling onto the scar left by the Minuere spell. His eyes glow with a hint of gold, much like Link's used to when the first Bearer was speaking through him, and I know that he's using the full extent of both Triforce pieces. But I can't let that stop me, and so as I dodge a flurry of attacks, I dodge around to his side and slash across his chest and cause him to howl in pain.

But as I go to jump out of the way from his counter, he sends me flying backwards into the ruins of the Statue of the Goddess with so much strength that I black out for a moment.

Grunting back into consciousness, I force myself back onto my feet, albeit unsteadily as the Demon King stalks towards me with golden fire in his eyes—his figure illuminated by a golden mist.

"You know nothing of the power I wield," he growls, his tone deeper than usual. I grit my teeth and ignore him, focusing my attention on standing upright as I steel myself to go back into the fray of battle. Balling his hand into a fist, the skies above us turn dark and stormy once again; a mere display of the power he's still adjusting to. "You have grown foolish enough to believe that you can defeat me. Once I wrench Wisdom from you, I shall crown myself God of this world and wear a crown of your bones, holy Hylia!"

We fly at one another again, the Triforce insignias on our hands shining brighter than ever as our blades clash and sparks fly. With the Guardian of Time's words and the Triforce of Wisdom lingering, my resolve grows and with it my confidence. As I stare down, I retort, "You seek to claim a land that was never yours to begin with! I will show you the punishment for such a crime!"

Demise forces me back and holds his arms out, releasing a yell as he tilts his head skyward. I go to attack him, only for a shield of light to protect him; fending me off as the sky above us open and heavy rain begins to fall, thunder grumbling in the near distance and lightning starting to flash.

My lips part when he raises his sword skyward and a bolt of lightning rains down, infusing his blade with electrical energy as if he has his own twisted version of a Skyward Strike.

"Mistress, should you come into contact with Demise's sword, you may be fatally wounded. Therefore, it is essential that you time your attacks very carefully," Fi warns from within the Master Sword. "However, I see no reason why you cannot make use of the lightning strikes in the same way."

Demise must see my face light up as the shield around him fades, for he chuckles and remarks, "You still feel hopeful of victory, Hylia? How incredibly foolish you are!"

"Zelda!"

Our heads turn to the source of the voice, my heart skipping a beat at the sign of Groose, Karane, Pipit, and Impaz rushing out from the Sealed Temple and ready to fight alongside me. The Demon King roars in anger as I take this moment to strike, though my slice to his side does little to actually harm him with the presence of two Triforce pieces dwelling inside him—it simply irritates him further.

I remember their petrified faces when I rose again from the ashes of defeat. I had risen from the depths of despair, and none of us hesitated when I had to leave them behind moments later—our tearful reunion only lasting a few sweet moments. Thankful that Demise had been too arrogant to attack them, I made my way back to the present and now grin as they work to keep him away from me as I formulate a plan.

With a simultaneous cry, the four of us (with Impaz waiting behind to use whatever spells she can muster) leap into action.

I remain at the forefront of the battle, keeping close to Demise so he can't use the power of the Triforce against us by creating more shields. He growls as we clash once more, forcing me back to keep the others away from us as they use his focus on me to their advantage. As I dart forward to protect Karane from an attack, the Demon King uses a burst of power to knock them back and return his attention to me once more.

"Did you really believe that mere mortals like yourselves could win a battle against a God?" Demise demands of me, taking in my form as I pant the air back into my body and wipe some sweat from my brow. "You never stood a chance!"

I grind my teeth as his shadowy presence become even stronger, causing a harsh icy flood of rain to pelt down on me, though it doesn't weaken my morale one bit as I snarl back, "You're no God, and you never will be!"

"So we shall see, holy Hylia!"

He rushes forwards to attack me, and so I brace myself for impact.

An impact that never comes.

Raising my head, I blink in surprise as a golden shield of my own protects me from the barrage of attacks from the Demon King.

_"Do not be afraid, Sister,"_ the twinkling voices of the Goddesses whisper out to me. _"We shall always protect you…"_

My face breaks into a grin as I nod firmly and remove my bow, passing it and a number of Light Arrows to Karane—the best archer out of us all—before the shield fades away and the fight resumes. With a cry I duck beneath the Demon King's attack and slice at his stomach once more, crying out when he returns the gesture before I can block the attack.

Skidding onto the ground, I breathe heavily, pain pounding through my body with every heartbeat.

I know what I must do.

"I need as much time as you can give me!" I call out to the others, to which they silently nod and begin to focus on attacking now that they're recovered; Groose yelling out orders as he and Pipit take the frontal offense whilst Karane fires arrows. Keeping in my crouched position, the priestess rests her hand delicately on my back as she realises what I'm about to do.

"Summon all of your strength, Zelda," she guides. Closing my eyes, I keep my attention on my breathing instead of the fight around me. Just like I had done to dispel the Demon Lord's curse on me when the attacked the Sealed Temple so barbarically, I go deep into my subconscious until I find the flickering flame of the Triforce of Wisdom within my spirit.

I reach out to it, the Goddesses helping me as my fingers brush against its glow.

I break out of my subconscious with a gasp, my surroundings returning to me so harshly that I almost fall over because of it. Impaz struggles to hold a shield of protection over me, the Triforce unable to do so as I interacted with it. As a thin layer of water covers the ground beneath me, I rise onto my feet and press for the priestess to retreat and rest.

In the reflection of the water, a golden light surrounds me.

I was born for this.

Knocking Groose and Pipit away into the rubble and blocking Karane's Light Arrow with a shield of light, the Demon King returns his attention to me. I simply watch on as he raises his blade and screams a battle yell as he begins to rush me; the world around me slowing down as I keep focusing on my breathing.

Nodding to the others, I start my plan.

Having his eyes only on me, Demise ignores the others and allows them to attack in unison—Pipit and Groose slashing at his back as Karane fires her penultimate Light Arrow, smiling as it sails into his neck and paralyses him for a few precious moments.

I raise my hand skyward, the Triforce of Wisdom shining like the sun as it calls for the others to join it.

They follow its wishes.

The Triforce of Power and the Triforce of Courage break free from its weakened wielder, combining with the Triforce of Courage and returning to its full self once more.

Demise slumps to his knees at the loss of power.

But I'm not done.

Raising the Master Sword skyward, a brilliant bolt of lightning imbues it with electrical energy, and so I break into a run towards the Demon King.

Using a pile of rubble from the remains of the hands from the Statue of the Goddess, I yell as I use the rubble to leap high into the air.

Far too late does the Demon King realise what I'm doing, dull eyes widening as he attempts to raise his blade towards me—but he's too weak to do so.

The faces of all who I fight for flash in my eyes, and I notice my stony glare that I give Demise in the reflection of his dark eyes. I bare my teeth as the Master Sword sings in glee, and the world comes to a halt.

The Master Sword is buried up to the hilt in the chest of the Demon King, sliding through his stomach wound and poking out at an angle out from his back.

Everything falls silent again, nothing but the sound of rain and grumbles of thunder shattering the peace.

Reality is completely lost between the Demon King and I stare at each other with parted lips and frozen gazes. Memories stir within me, memories from a time long past and memories from a recent time—all of them passing through my mind before they are lost to the silence too. but they merely brush against my dull thoughts before disappearing off into the abyss of my brain again.

I tug the Master Sword free as the Light Arrow's effects dull, shoulders rising and falling with each deep breath I take as I step away from him.

He roars in agony.

I simply watch on.

Demise stabs his blade into the ground, only for it to disappear in a burst of darkness and surround him.

"It is hard to believe," he rasps, "A mortal… such a paragon of your kind…"

"This is finally the end of your story, Demise," I reply stonily. "You shall never rise again."

He chuckles, his voice hoarse. "As you wish to believe…"

"It's the truth, and not even your poisonous words can change my mind," I snap, adjusting my grip on the Master Sword as I step closer to him; boring into his eyes as he meets my gaze with a bloody grin. "I, the Goddess Reborn, was charged to end the great apocalypse which threatened to destroy this land. It is time I fulfil that duty."

Demise says nothing, still smiling at me as if he's won.

His smile still lingers even after I plunge the Master Sword into his head.

The sacred blade is engulfed in sapphire flames, and so in seconds the Demon King's form begins to crumble away and reduces into nothing but a fog of darkness—grains of inky blackness hovering in the air as if frozen in place.

"Raise your blade, Mistress," Fi instructs. "His residual consciousness shall be absorbed into the Master Sword and sealed away for good."

A tense silence reigns free as I step into the fog of Demise's Soul, raising the Master Sword high. The sun, just poking through the dying storm clouds, gleams across the metal's bloody surface as the Master Sword's heavenly fire draws in the remnants of Demise's Soul. Both the Demon King and his excuse of a Famulus are taken in, and I barely have the strength to keep the sword up with one hand when his spirit attempts to resist.

My friends move forwards to help, but Fi holds them back. As the last few grains of Demise's Soul are incinerated and consumed by the Master Sword, each part of the Triforce dive into my body and I can't help but cry out as a wave of energy floods into my body—one far stronger than when I claimed the Triforce of Wisdom alone.

Sinking onto one knee, I squeeze my eyes shut and grunt through the pain.

I open my eyes once it passes and raise my hand, each part of the Triforce on my hand lit up.

_It's over…_

Before the last blot of darkness enters the Master Sword, a golden ball of light breaks free and soars high into the air before gently floating down to me. I lower the Master Sword and raise my free hand as I stand, my eyes welling up with tears—knowing exactly what this is.

It's strange how a Soul feels so much like a person when it's simply a physical manifestation of their strength and Life Force.

But when my fingers brush over Link's spirit, I feel nothing but his kind, warm presence.

I break into a smile, tears streaming down my face as I sheathe the Master Sword.

_He's safe…_

Then the spirit flickers slightly.

"W-What's—?"

The spirit flickers again, diminishing in size slightly.

"F-Fi!"

"The Inanis period is coming to a close, Mistress," she tells me, voice laced with concern. "You must return the newest Bearer's spirit to his body before it is completely depleted."

None of us hesitate.

I wipe away my tears as we race back towards the Sealed Temple, keeping the Soul close to my chest. Even with Demise gone and the world safe again, I can't rest until Link is safe—he's the reason I began this Mission in the first place, and I can't let him die.

_You're not done yet Link… you're not done yet…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The spring in the part with Zelda and the Guardian of Time was based around one of the spring ideas in Twilight Princess in Hyrule Historia. It's so pretty!


	48. Eternal

_"Time is very slow for those who wait._  
Very fast for those who are scared.  
Very long for those who lament.  
Very short for those who celebrate.  
But for those who love, time is eternal."

~William Shakespeare~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 48: Eternal

Impa snaps her head up from the top of the steps when the Gate of Time closes behind us all. Her eyes widen in surprise at our return, crimson eyes gleaming with relief. She bolts to her feet, a small smile creasing her face that soon disappears when she sees what I carry in my hand; especially at how tiny it is. She instantly straightens and falls into step with us all as we run.

There's no time to waste.

Between our footfalls, the Temple of Hylia is deathly cold and silent, but all I can think about is the panic flooding through my body and terror at the thought of losing Link after going through so much to save him.

I can't lose him.

Not now, not ever.

I skid into a stop before the gloomy altar, breath shallow as I grip the stone with my free hand and look down at Link fearfully; his skin deathly pale. Holding his Soul above his body—one no larger than my palm now—I ask Fi without looking at her, "W-What do I do?"

She glides closer, holding her hand over mine to keep mine from shaking so much. "Use the "_Reditum_" spell, Dominae, and we shall see if his spirit is accepted."

My gut twists.

_Accepted?_

There may be a chance that, after all our efforts, the spell won't even work?

But I grit my teeth—now's not the time for that.

Curling my fingers around the orb of light before me, I close my eyes and push the Soul down towards his chest and whisper, "_Reditum_…"

The magic radiates from my body and into my hands, wrapping around Link's spirit and guides it into his body. The light from the spell envelopes Link, smothering him in so much light that the others take a step back; but I can't move away from him. Groose and Impa stand together while Karane and Pipit draw close to each other, leaving me alone as the light ever so slowly begins to die down.

My breath hitches in my throat as the spell is finally complete, and I hold my breath.

Everything falls still.

"Did it... did it work?" Pipit asks from behind.

I don't reply, too scared to check.

I keep my eyes on Link, waiting for him to move in any way.

Steeling myself, I pry my hand away from the altar and reach out for his neck; praying that I feel a pulse.

There's a beat of silence.

Then nothing.

My lip quivers as I feel nothing but the same emptiness as before, my face draining of all colour as I check again and again just to be sure—finding the same nothingness every time.

_No… this can't be happening!_

I bury my face into his cold chest, bursting into tears.

I may have destroyed the Demon King, but it all feels meaningless if he's not here to celebrate it.

The others are silent behind me.

_'I'll protect you, Zelda,'_ that's what he'd promised me, and he did like he's always done, but I couldn't do the same for him when he needed me the most.

Straightening, I take his face into both of my hands, knowing that nothing I can say will bring him back to us. We've been through everything together since the end of the Wing Ceremony, only for everything that we did to be in vain. Once I parted with the Guardian of Time, I was so sure that I'd be able to fix the mess that I made, but that too was all in vain.

With tears streaming silently down my face, I lean in to kiss him one final time.

As our lips meet, someone cries out.

I pull away quickly to find the mark of the Triforce on my hand glowing brilliantly, the light intensifying before something is torn free from my body, making me stagger back in surprise. Forcing myself to look up, my lips part in awe as I recognise the sight instantly, it's aura so familiar as I subconsciously reach out for Link's hand.

_The Triforce of Courage…_

We all watch on as the Triforce piece sparkles and twirls in place, taking the time to hover above Link's body before diving into his chest—knocking us all away from the altar by the explosion of light that it creates. I hold my ground, watching as the shadow of Link's form is lifted into the air, wind twisting and spiralling around his body in wisps of golden light.

And as fast as it all started, it's soon over.

We all gasp when he falls back against the altar, eyes shut with parted lips from my kiss. A cool echo of the dying wind bounces around the Temple of Hylia as we all circle around the altar in a desperate hope that everything is alright. Nothing happens for a while, and for a moment I'm terrified that not even the Triforce of Courage can bring Link back from the depths of death.

Then he intakes a sharp breath and his heart stutters back into life.

We all break into breathless smiles, Karane and Pipit embracing whilst Groose and Impa watching with broad grins. I can barely take any more and push my head against the base of the altar, sobbing loudly as I grip the stone tightly. Relief washes away the adrenaline that once coursed through my veins, and I'm soon pulled onto my feet by everyone. We all hug each other, the feeling of peace and denouement finally delivered to us after all of this.

This War between the Gods and Demons is over, and we didn't lose Link after all.

He's alive, I'm alive, we're all alive.

By the time that we all break apart, I've never seen so many smiles at once in what seems like forever. I wipe away the tears of sheer joy away from my face, noticing something on Link's right hand that is now strewn across his stomach. I tilt my head as I take his hand into mine, tracing the sudden burn marks with my hand as the Mark of the Triforce glitters a little on his skin. I turn my head up to Impa, who notes it as well.

"What… what is this?"

"I believe that it is a lingering effect of the Minuere spell. I assume it didn't appear immediately after the spell due to the Inanis period, but it doesn't seem to be harmful," she explains to me, lips twisting into a slight frown before she shakes her head. "Now, it will be a while before he wakes. We should all rest for the night." I nod and squeeze Link's hand once before beginning to heal the wound on my chest and helping others with their injuries, only for Impa to stop me when I go to place a shield around the Temple. "Allow me. You have done more than enough on this day."

Within the next few minutes, Impa has located some bedrolls from a hidden alcove towards the front of the Temple and hands them to each of us, extinguishing the torches with a flick of her wrist. Before I settle down, I lean over Link one last; brushing the dirt clots out from his hair, something that was far too constant during our days in Skyloft, and plant a single kiss on his cheek.

"Rest up, sleepyhead," I murmur. "We'll be waiting for you."

Exhaustion begins to gnaw at my vision as I settle down onto the futon, glancing over to my companions as they do the same. We all pass one another simple smiles, glad that we're all here and the worst is finally over. As I drift off, I thank each of the Goddesses for getting me through this day and for protecting my loved ones when I'd given up.

But what they can't seem to protect me from is the nightmares that soon arrive.

~*O*~

_I stand in a land that stretches far on beyond the horizon, a thin sheen of water blanketing the ground as if I'm standing on a mirror. The water, cold against my bare skin, laps over my toes before I shake it off. I stand here with no weapons, rendering me completely vulnerable to the elements as the skies shift around me—grey clouds beginning to bubble across the charcoal coloured skies surrounding me which quickly starts to unnerve me._

_Turning my gaze to the mass of darkness that sprouts up from the water, I drop into a defensive stance as if that'll help me in any way._

_Demise's smoky aura swirls around the world, uncaring for the disease that it spreads across this most likely once pure place. His aura soon condenses into a dark, ominous shell of his former self; shadows clawing across the water and disturbing the peace. His golden eyes shine through the shadowy figure, locking onto my own and boring into my spirit so intensely that I falter for a moment._

_"Holy Hylia," he rasps. "Oh holy Hylia…"_

_"I'm dreaming," I murmur to myself as I take a hesitant step backwards. "I must be dreaming…"_

_He chuckles deeply, "You may believe that you are free of me, but you shall be forever haunted by my shadow!"_

_"Your obsession with vengeance has left you deluded," I retort. "This is nothing but a manifestation of my fears."_

_His laugh grows louder. "My hate… never perishes. No matter what you seek to believe, I will rise again!"_

_"Lies!"_

_His smile twists upwards into a sly grin, a hand reaching out towards me as he speaks. "Those like you—those who share the blood of the Goddess and the spirit of the Hero—they shall be cursed with eternal life at my hand! You shall never rest, doomed to be reborn over and over to battle with an incarnation of my hatred. They may not bare the same name or blood of a Demon, but they shall forever loom over your kind!"_

_"Lies!" I cry again. "The Goddesses—"_

_"The Goddesses can do nothing to end this curse," the Demon King cuts in with a manic laugh, losing himself in a bout of cackles. "Wherever the light shines on this land, so too shall darkness soon follow it! Fear me, Hylia, for you and your kind will be doomed to wander in a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!"_

_His laughter grows so loud that I have to cover my ears in pain. Before I can react, his body has reverted back to its original form of smoke before soaring towards me, sinking into the stab wound that still remains from out battle._

_My screams of agony echo around this domain of darkness, my garments—now dripping with blood—cling to my body as I tumble into the water beneath me. Demise's aura continues to spiral around my form, infecting my blood and spirit with fierce intent. My vision darkens as it consumes me, screaming until my throat is raw._

_No one can save me now…_

~*O*~

I bolt upright, crying out when I almost collide with someone before me. I clutch my head, disorientated by the world spinning as I try my best to pant the air back into my lungs. The person I almost hit wraps their arms around me and holds me close, soothing me with calming sounds until I finally stop shaking. Wiping away my tears, I turn to whoever holds me tightly, hoping that it's who I think it is.

"L—"

I stop short when I meet Impa's eyes.

"He has not woken yet," she tells me, much to my dismay, then spots something and stammers, "Z-Zelda, you're…"

I follow her gaze down, "I—"

My dress is stained with blood.

I tug down the neckline of my dress to reveal part of the slash across my chest that Demise gave me, supposedly healed from yesterday, is still bleeding and is laced with darkness.

_"You may believe that you are free of me, but you shall be forever haunted by my shadow!"_

_It was just a dream… wasn't it?_

"I've seen this before," Impa muses. "After every battle with the Demon Army, many of injuries sustained by my comrades who had been harmed by the Demon King or his commanders became deeply infected. The infection would lead to heavy fevers and insomnia for even the heaviest of sleepers. Once we found the cure it was simple enough to heal, but before we found the cure…"

I'm glad she doesn't finish.

Sitting up against the altar, I shake my head. "What's the cure?"

"The healing tears of a Great Fairy," she replies after a moment, then, "I recall one in the nearby area. I cannot, in good conscience, leave this wound to fester more than it already has. I must set off immediately."

I blink in shock and reach out to snag her arm, "I-Impa, it's dangerous out there! At least let me come with you!"

Her lips curve up into a smile that I rarely see from the loyal Sheikah, and she pushes my hand away her arm. "I will be faster alone, and the Demon King's subjects are no longer plaguing the forest. If I don't leave now, you may not see the next day. I will be fine," she adds when I go to protest again. "I place the Temple of Hylia under your protection."

She gives me one last smile of assurance before leaving me side to collect whatever provisions she can. I follow her and call for her again, to which she turns to me with a raised brow. "At least wait until we've eaten. Travelling across Faron and back will be bad enough in this cold weather. Please Impa… an extra hour won't do that much harm, will it?"

The Sheikah's eyes soften, and for a moment I'm positive she's about to decline the offer. But then she sighs and places her Naginata on the ground, resting a gentle hand on my shoulder, "As you wish, Zelda."

We fall into step as we make our way to the front of the Temple of Hylia, Impa offering me some bandages to help protect the cut. I smile in acknowledgement, the Temple feeling a lot lighter than yesterday—whether that be because of Demise's complete destruction or simply the early morning light, I'm not entirely sure.

I was apparently the last to wake, for everyone is gathered around a small fire when we step outside. The three of them are all smiling when they bid me a good morning, only for their expressions to shift into that of concern when they spot the blood on my clothes. I try my best to reassure them, but the explanation as to why I'm still bleeding so profusely does nothing to calm them down.

They try their best to keep their emotions in check as they serve up breakfast, joking about how the simple meal isn't much of a victory feast, but it's good enough. I smile down at my food, thinking on my first meal after the death of Demise and how I wished Link could be with us to share it with us. But he'll be awake soon, and then we really can celebrate our victory over the darkness.

But as we eat, my nightmare and my injury still linger on my mind. The Demon King is determined to stay in my life long after he was dead, and every now and again I wonder if I'll ever be free of him. Once Skyloft is rebuilt and our scars begin to heal, will that truly be the end of our suffering?

If it wasn't for my hunger, I would be too ill from the thought of it to eat.

_Please_, I pray fervently. _Please let this be the end of it…_

* * *

~Interlude~

Impa pushed through the canopy of thick trees, the sunlight illumining her features as she stepped out into the open once more. She had travelled across Faron Woods at a slightly more relaxed pace than she usually would. After all, Demise's followers died with their Master, so the forest was easier to trek through, and she had no one to look after so she could move at her own pace.

Though it felt strange to be travelling alone once again, it was also nice to return to her roots.

She was still processing all that had happened, but most of all the fact that Her Grace and the newest Bearer had managed to survive the darkness.

The Sheikah and the newest Bearer had grown particularly close after they passed through the Gate of Time together and began training for the Discidium. In a sense, Impa had begun to understand more what Link was like as a person rather than the Bearer that it was her duty to protect. When they first started travelling to Eldin Volcano, it was Link's naivety that shocked her—the newest Bearer of this world was so overwhelmed by everything that his judgement was sometimes clouded by his emotions, something which she found when he gave himself up outside the Earth Temple.

That had also shown when he confronted the Demon Lord in the Temple of Time, though after all that he had been though so far, he knew that his emotions could no longer fuel all his actions. He acted hastily, yes, but he also fought hard and strong; she saw much potential in him that day and slowly began to understand why he was chosen as the newest Bearer.

Once Impa had led him through the Gate of Time, she began to change because of him too; something else which surprised her. Her rather stony expressions didn't completely fade, though they softened considerably when she came to realise much of how the boy was changing of his own accord. He knew that he was walking into the slaughter because of the Gods, though he accepted it to the largest extent that he could and asked for Impa's help in it.

After her initial shock of his naivety, her own emotions began to fuel her actions, which is why her heart was so crushed when the Discidium was completed.

Impa shook her head, tightening her grasp around her Naginata as she neared her destination just to the north-east of Lake Floria. The mountain range, once used as a source of precious metals and minerals, held a secret that only the Sheikah knew about—the presence of a Great Fairy, more precisely the Great Fairy of Power. While many of the Great Faeries had hidden themselves away from harm's way after the end of the Great War, Impa was certain that this Great Fairy lingered for a while yet before retreating with her brethren.

The Sheikah made her way into the small spring outside the cave entrance, some old idols from previous travellers to the area sitting in the dirt nearby. Impa stepped into the spring water, uncaring for her clothes as she sensed no danger surrounding her within a few miles or so, pressing her Naginata against her back and pushing the willow branches away from her as she shifted around the edge of the spring.

The flowers still blossomed here, the trees scared but still growing tall, giving Impa an unnatural sense of peace and tranquillity even after the blood that was shed even in that part of the Faron Province. Just through the clear waterfall, the loyal Sheikah spotted the rubble-filled entrance to the Great Fairy's Fountain in which she required. It was covered when people began overusing the Fountain's magic and the Faerie's power. However, the barrier placed around the Fountain was easy to dispel of for a Sheikah.

She held out her hands, resting her weapon again the wall for a moment and remaining her hands towards the cave entrance and called out, "_Aufero_."

Her hands glowed a deep blue colour, the hue intensifying for a moment before it and the barrier around the cave faded away with a flutter of the wind. Impa lowered her hands, thanking the Goddesses that the barrier was easy enough to dispose of reclaiming her weapon and stepping inside.

All was dark inside, even with the midday light filtering in from outside. The white cobbles beneath Impa's feet seemed familiar, a small pathway leading towards the large fountain ahead of her. Usually, water would trail down the walls and into the main fountain, however everything in here must have dried up since the Demon invasion. Nonetheless, Impa knew how to reach the Great Fairy and stood on the Triforce carved into the ground and lit the torches with a whisk of her hand.

Bowing her head, she raised her hands again and said, "_Unda_…"

Water immediately bubbled from her fingers, and the Sheikah guided it into the fountain itself. It landed elegantly and filled the slightly dirty surface in moments, so the Sheikah washed away the impurities before proceeding. As the fountain began to fill up, so too did water began to cry from the ceiling once again and travel down the walls—reverting this sacred place back to its former glory.

Impa smiled as the water began to ripple violently once the spell was complete. In a burst of light, the Great Fairy of Power appeared. She seemed no different than when Impa had last seen her aiding what injured soldiers came this way, deep green hair cascaded down her back with two parts covering her breasts whilst loose garments covering the rest of her body. As she rose to her full height, a pair of magnificent wings sprouted from her back and stretched out in another burst of light.

The Fairy's viridian eyes shone in recognition as they fell onto Impa, the latter bowing deeply. "Welcome Sheikah," she greeted warmly. "Thou hast not returned for many moons since thou asked me to search for thy betrothed. Verily, I shall soon return to my sisters, but I shall aid you in your plight before I do so. What do you need of me, Sheikah?"

Impa rose from her deep bow, setting her Naginata on the ground before sitting down and crossing her legs. "Potentia, Great Fairy of Power, I am deep need of your healing tears to aid the Goddess Reborn. Her wound is much like those who also suffered the wrath of the Demon King, and we must not lose her."

Potentia smiled as she knelt down into the water, gathering the water from her fountain and silently asked for Impa to pull out the empty vial attached to her belt. "You restored my Fountain, and I thank thee. I am always honoured to aid a Sheikah."

Holding the glass vial out in front of her, the Great Fairy released one of her final tears that she would shed upon the land of the Surface into the tube, her magic drawing it from her cheek and holding the glittering tear in the air for a moment. Potentia filled the vial with the Fountain's renewed water, her magic flowing through it, and allowed her tear to slip into it. With a smile, she returned it to Impa's hand, a cork pushed into it once again.

The Sheikah bowed her head, "I thank you for allowing me your power in Her Grace's time of need."

With a nod from the Great Fairy, Impa rose back onto her feet and turned away from her, taking her Naginata making her way out of the Fountain.

However, she was stopped when Potentia raised her hand and called out, "Halt, Sheikah. I have one final gift to you." Impa pivoted around and returned to her previous spot, listening intently as the Great Fairy rested a pale hand against her cheek. "I never did tell thou of my findings upon thy betrothed. He arrived at my Fountain not too long before the outset of the Great War, begging that I kept this until thy arrival."

Impa's eyes softened a little as the Great Fairy placed something small and cool into her hand, covering it with her own. "Thank you. You have done more than enough for a mere Sheikah."

Potentia smiled even more, stroking Impa's face with her thumb. "Thou hast fought valiantly. The Three shall take thou into their arms joyfully, and thou shall join thy betrothed once more."

On that, the Great Fairy of Power disappeared from sight, allowing Impa to look at her final gift as the tears faded from the walls, the Fountain's magic dying away permanently. In Impa's hand lay a small, silver wedding ring. Impa recognised it as the ring that Sheik had kept from when he was young, once belonging to his forgotten mother. On the inside, Ancient Sheikah words spelt out: "_Forever awaiting your hand,_" one of the last things that she had heard Sheik ever say to her.

Shedding a single tear herself, Impa slipped the ring onto her finger and exited the Great Fairy Fountain, sadness clawing at her heart as she recalled the words Hylia told her so long ago.

_"Once the downfall of the Demon King comes to pass, your immortality spell will cease to exist, and you shall pass on without word,"_ she had told her._ "You shall return to Sheik, Impa, and he will be awaiting you…"_

The Sheikah passed one final glance towards the Great Fairy's Fountain before beginning her journey back towards the Temple of Hylia.

Sheik was calling to her from the heavens above, and Impa was finally allowed to answer.

* * *

~Zelda~

My first true day of freedom from the Demon King couldn't have been tenser.

True to her word, Impa left soon after breakfast and began her search for the cure to my wound. Throughout the day, we take it in turns to scavenge food, check over each other's wounds, and checking over Link too in case he shows any signs of waking—but he remains the same as ever. We all stay together, never leaving one another out of sight for too long as we go about our business, still on edge even after everything is finally over.

I pray when I can, desperately hoping that Impa will return with the cure and I can finally rest easy and wait for Link to fully recover.

Impa's shadow stretches into the Temple of Hylia moments before she appears in the doorway, the sun just about to set. Her light hair clings to her sweaty forehead, though the triumphant glitter in her eyes is enough to calm me. We all shoot onto our feet and greet her with everything we hunted and scavenged from nearby before we settle down to eat.

The Sheikah hands me a small vial just as we take our seats, the contents inside clear but glows in the dying sunlight. Without hesitation, I drink it in one gulp and hope that it will be enough. Whilst we eat, the Sheikah tells us of her expedition to the Great Fairy and what folklore she knows about them, though as she does I can't help but constantly glance down to my chest wound.

The further we go into our meal, the darkness around my injury slowly begins to fade away, and with it the lingering nightmare that Demise delivered.

Soon after we have eaten, we all settle back down in the back room of the Temple of Hylia. Impa presses that she wishes to take a breather outside whilst Karane and Pipit stay close together against the wall, talking in low, yet comforting, voices. Groose sits on the opposite side of them, his yellow eyes flicking between Link and the rest of the Temple after long intervals.

I find myself pacing, my worry for Link rising when Impa explains that his little change could be worrying, attempting without avail to calm my nerves.

"You're gonna wear down the stone," Groose remarks, trying his best to lighten the mood. I sigh and nod, taking a seat next to him. "How's the cut?"

"Better," I tell him honestly, noting a sad glint in his eye; something haunting him. "I'm sorry about what you had to see yesterday."

He rests his head against the wall with a shrug. "Wasn't your fault. I just hope I never see it again."

I can only imagine what they all had to go through when the Demon King marched through here and into the present with my body in his grasp. Less than a day ago, I lay on those steps lifelessly whilst my friends had no choice but to come to terms with the fact that I was dead, and they soon would be too. Without that Fairy, none of us would be where we are today.

I hug my knees chose to my chest. "Yesterday was a day that none of us will forget. But he's gone now—they both are—and they aren't coming back." I place my chin on my knees. "I hope…"

He places a hand on my shoulder and squeezes it comfortingly, though says nothing as his attention is suddenly taken somewhere else. I ask what's wrong, only to feel it myself—something stirring in my heart as if a power nearby is growing stronger. Climbing onto our feet, Karane and Pipit join us just as Impa enters the Temple of Hylia herself. She moves towards us faster than usual, spurred on by something.

Once she reaches us, she wastes no time before finally telling us, "He will wake soon."

My heart skips a beat.

We all gather around the altar, the Triforce of Courage glowing softly on the back of his hand. It flashes before falling dim, and we all fall silent as he finally stirs.

I hold my breath as his eyes flutter open, momentarily disorientated from being asleep for so long. His eyes glance around him in confusion, finding each of us individually before landing on me. My heart stops as I meet his eyes tearfully, remembering the last time I saw his eyes and how full they were—now they're full of life, just as they should be.

Gulping, I force my voice to work. "Link?"

There's a beat of silence, then he rasps, "Z-Zelda?"

His voice, no louder than a whisper and slightly deep from disuse, is enough to restart my heart.

I smile at him. "It's me…"

"Am I…?"

I take his face into my hands. "E-Everything's alright now… I…" I break out a breathless laugh before I can finish, tears of joy streaming down my cheeks as he returns it with a small smile of his own. We lean in and kiss once, tenderly, but our emotions soon get the better of us and we can't hold back—running our hands through one another's hair and hold each other close as we deepen the kiss.

I melt into it, pulling myself up into the altar and leaving my tears to do everything as they please. I feel his hands snake around my waist, my wet eyes falling shut—allowing more tears to fall as a massive weight is finally lifted from my shoulders. Ever since Lanayru, I hadn't felt his touch, and when I finally did, he was soon ripped away from me in the most brutal way.

Now I can hold him without any more fear in my heart.

Once we finally pull apart, everyone else joins in for a large embrace, everyone laughing and enjoying the moment now that it feels like we can all breathe easy again. Smiling at one another, I finally whisper, "It's over… finally it's all over…"

"That it is," Impa says, resting a hand on my shoulder. "And now we can all rest easy and peacefully. I'm glad that everything turned out as it should have."

"I'm sure Grannie will be over the moon to know that everything worked out too," says Groose. "We'll have to pay her a visit soon."

We nod, still too overjoyed that everything is over. After all, with all the hardships we've faced, nothing can ruin this moment.

Only for something to do just that.

Somewhere far in the distance, an ominous sound erupts. At first all of us try our best to ignore it, assuming that it's something natural, yet when it sounds again we can no longer push it to the backs of our minds. We all break away and tense up, and I can't help but subconsciously hold Link close for protection.

"It must be the wind or something." I say quietly, turning away from Link to meet their gazes. "It'll be—"

The room darkens, and I pull Link closer to me; forcing the tears away from my face. He stills holds his arms around me, and the ice in his eyes is enough to worry me too._"My hate… never perishes. No matter what you seek to believe, I will rise again!" _I can't stifle a gasp before it is ripped from my lungs. Those are the words of Demise from my dream, and the pale faces of my friends signals that I am not the only person who heard it either. _"Those like you—those who share the blood of the Goddess and the spirit of the Hero—they shall be cursed with eternal life at my hand!_

The Master Sword glows, struggling against the darkness within it.

I scream when blood begins to trail down the walls.

The red, sticky substance that I am far too familiar with seeing oozes from the gaps in the walls, sizzling down the walls like Demons dragging fingers down it. My grip on Link tightens, the stench of blood filling my nostrils so harshly that I can barely hold back my gag reflex as a metallic taste fills my mouth. As we ready ourselves for some sort of attack, hundreds of voices whisper out to us all.

"Peace never lasts in the mortal world," they sneer. "Dark interlopers will forever rise up and hunger for the pure glory of the Ultimate Power. They will thirst for bloodshed and revenge over the death of the Demon King. With every age, they will rise up and never hesitate to resort to violence and torture for the submission of the enemy."

My breathing quickens. "W-What is—?"

"Those who bear the Blood of the Goddess and the Spirit of the Hero are eternally bound to the curse of this cycle of darkness," they hiss before I can finish. "Fear for your lives and for the lives of those after you, for you shall never see peace! Live in perpetual terror of the shadows that now drape over your lives, for you will never be free from the darkness. It will never cease until you submit to it!"

The voices start to laugh, the blood thickening as it claws across the ground towards us.

My heart won't stop palpitating as Impa takes me by the arm and draws me away from everyone, pressing me to take the Master Sword which I left in the corner of the room and towards the steps where Link placed himself in his perpetual sleep. I pass the others, who stay around Link closely as he clutches at his heart in pain, all of us terrified of what's going to happen next.

Taking me to the steps leading up to the spot where Link sealed himself away—only now do I notice that the crystal has disappeared and has been replaced by a small pedestal—Impa takes my face into her hands and tells me sternly, "The Demon King is using the weak Seal created by the Master Sword in an attempt to break free. You must place the Master Sword into the pedestal; only then will there be a Seal strong enough to hold him back forever."

My thoughts slow, my heartbeat pounding against my chest as I take a deep breath, Impa letting me go so I can end this once and for all.

Blinking rapidly, I tone out the harsh whispers around me and raise the Master Sword high into the air.

_Please end this… please…_

With one final cry, I plunge the Master Sword into the pedestal.

Demise's laughter falters as the Master Sword begins to glow brilliantly, his laughter morphing into pain as he continues to fight against the sword. The blade in my hand battles against the aura it holds within, unable to sink completely into the pedestal on its own. Gritting my teeth, I grunt and push down on the sword's hilt with all of my might; praying for it to be over.

My lips part when another pair of hands join me.

I turn my gaze up, finding Link's firm gaze looking down at me as he places his hands onto the pommel of the Master Sword.

_Together. We'll do this together._

With one final bout of strength, we fight the last of the Demon King's strength and push the Master Sword completely into its pedestal.

The blood and whispers fade away within moments, Demise's painful laughter joining it as the blade flashes once more before returning to its usual shine. Link and I lean against one another, surprised at how much strength it truly took to end this, supporting each other as we return to the altar and rest against it heavily.

There's a pregnant silence as we process what just happened, the weight of the world back on my shoulders.

My nightmare—Demise's curse—was more than what I thought it was. Once Impa completely healed my wounds, I was sure that everything was over, but it feels like it never will be. The Demon King may be dead, but that doesn't mean that his legacy won't last; and that's exactly what he intends to leave on us for the rest of our lives. The Goddesses once assured me that Zelda and Link would rest after parting from this world, and now even their reassurance can do nothing against Demise's curse.

_This will never end… will it?_

My eyes start to water, and I pray that no one can see it.

"Come," Impa says, shattering the silence. "You must return to the present before anything else can come to pass here."

I reach out and take Link's hand into mine, my expression softening as he trembles, all of us standing together as the Sheikah directs us towards the Gate of Time. A thought hits me suddenly, and I allow the others to carry on without me, letting my hand follow them for as long as possible before falling back to my side. My eyes land on the Master Sword ahead of me, longing panging through my heart.

She's trapped in there forever because of me.

"Fi…" I whisper. "Fi, I…"

"I cannot follow you, Dominae," she says from within the sword. "I have served my purpose, and now I must rest within the Master Sword itself as the Master Sword's internal sentinel. However, I believe that we shall meet again in the present day to discuss the long-awaited punishment of the Demon King's Famulus."

Her words send my gut to lead.

I nod shakily and swallow thickly.

_He can't hurt me anymore… he can't hurt me anymore…_

Can he?

The blade glows lightly before dimming one final time, her final words weighing on me as I return to my companions, Impa's voice reflecting around the Temple as she explains, "I shall take care of the Gate of Time once you all pass through, young ones."

Halting at the top of the steps, I watch as Link takes a worried step forward, "You can't do that Impa. Please…"

The Sheikah offers him a sad smile and places a hand onto his shoulder. "Link… you must understand that I am a being of this age. I was permitted to travel to the present to aid you all in the battle against the Demon King's revival, but I cannot stay in an age in which I don't belong." She gestures to us. "You have a life with people awaiting you. My fate has been decided, yours has not. I shall take care of the past, Link, so I entrust the present to you all."

He shakes his head. "But I… we can't leave you here all alone…"

"The last remnants of Demise are slowly decaying within the Master Sword, and so someone must watch over this blade," she tells him softly. "It is the duty of my tribe to prevent the Demon King from awakening and preventing him from threatening this land once again. As a Sheikah, I gladly welcome this duty." The Sheikah turns her gaze up to me. "The Triforce is left in your hands."

"Its power is too great to leave in the grasp of man, for dependence on its might is an invitation to disaster," I say, the familiar sensation of Hylia within me taking over. "When it has served its purpose, it must be secreted away to lie dormant once again—the knowledge of its existence hidden from mortal history."

Impa hums and smiles slightly, "Those are the words you spoke to me long ago and must come to pass in your own time."

I nod firmly, "We'll protect the future. We all will."

Link lowers his head and pulls something out from his pocket; a simple chain with a strange eye symbol attached to it, a ruby acting as the eye's pupil. "You gave it to me, but now it's mine to return."

She smiles at him and places her hand over the necklace, taking it back into her possession and hanging it from her neck. "Do not despair, Link. You and I will surely meet again someday."

Turning to the Gate of Time, she activates it from afar and allows one final embrace before forcing us to part with her. Glancing back at the loyal Sheikah one last time, I pass her a small smile—a simple show of my gratitude for all that she has done for us. She returns the smile, and it's the final thing I see before the Gate swallows us up whole.

But as I leave Impa behind, I realise what I'll be bringing with me—the curse.

_"Wherever the light shines on this land, so too shall darkness soon follow it! Fear me, Hylia, for you and your kind will be doomed to wander in a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Reditum is Latin for "Return," Aufero is Latin for "Remove," Potentia is Latin for "Power," and Mundaret is Latin for "Cleanse."


	49. Peace

_"Choose your thoughts carefully. Keep what brings you peace, release what brings you suffering. And know that happiness is just a thought away."_

~Nishan Panwar~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 49: Peace

The shifting sounds of the final Gate of Time is the first thing that I hear when we emerge in the present again, a place that I never believed I would come back to. The next thing that reaches me is the honey glow from the setting some appearing through the cracks in the ceiling, and I can't help but smile at the feeling of the sun's warmth on my skin as we step back into present.

I try my best to ignore the lingering smell of dried blood.

Those memories no longer have a place here, and I'll do anything to forget about them.

I shake my head I smile at my companions as we finally allow ourselves to relax, following Link with my eyes as he makes his way to a spot a few feet away, kneeling down and taking something into his hand. Moving after him, I notice the remains of the Timeshift Stone in his hand, glass edges glittering in the sunlight. Memories flash in my mind's eyes despite my best efforts.

_"I've had enough of your silent connection,"_ his voice growls in the back of my mind. _"It's much too infuriating."_

"I-I'm sorry for what happened," I confess quietly. "Everything that happened to you… it's all my fault…"

He shakes his head at me, finally catching my gaze. "It wasn't your fault," he says softly. "It was his and his alone. We're all here now, and that's all that matters."

I don't think he believes his words, but if it reassures us both for now, it's all I can ask for.

Before he can reply, we're all stunned to silence when the Gate of Time bursts into light. I stand and whirl around, my hand flying to the hilt of the Master Sword, only to relax moments later. We watch on as the two cogs at the top bursting into white particles in unison before the main Gate follows. The whiteness left behind floats off into the breeze, and I can only muster one thought.

_The final Gate of Time in existence—what we all shed blood, sweat, and tears for—is gone; never to return…_

Then I remember what Impa had said to us in the past, _"I shall take care of the Gate of Time once you all pass through, young ones."_

Karane gasps suddenly, breaking me free from my thoughts as she runs over to the other end of the Temple, the others joining as a small figure makes her way down the steps. She smiles warmly at us as I watch them make their way towards her, clasping my hands over my heart with a small smile of my own.

"Grannie!" Groose exclaims, taking her hands into his. "We did it. He's all right!"

Impaz tries without avail to fend off Groose's bear hug and smiles at the rest of us. Once the two break apart, she passes a warm smile to the others—patting Link's shoulder in a small, silent, gesture to show her gratefulness at his wellbeing. I take a step forwards, only to spot something shining around her neck that I never noticed before; something that Link notices too.

Around her neck is a silver chain, a eye charm adorned with a singular ruby poking out from her robes.

_No… it couldn't be…_

"I-Impa?" Link breathes.

Impaz meets his eyes with a soft smile. "See? I told you that we'd meet again."

"B-But…"

"I was tasked with protecting you all and aiding you throughout the Goddess's Mission," she clarifies. "I agreed with the Goddess that I would live until I had served my purpose as your guide, no matter how long that took."

The others exchange shocked glances as I make my way towards them slowly, something at the back of my mind sparking at her words. She lived for this entire time, a solitary existence, waiting for the spell that Link cast upon himself in the past to be broken—she waited for thousands of years for us to arrive, to begin our journey at the Sealed Temple, and then for us to end the Goddess's Mission.

_She was here for so long…_

"I-Impa?" Pipit stammers, pulling me away from my thoughts. "A-Are you alright?"

I snap my head up, noting how she's suddenly rather unsteady on her feet.

Then she tumbles to the ground in a heap.

Groose and Link immediately fall to their knees to catch her before she hits the ground harshly, all of crying out as we join them. Link holds one hand, Groose steadying her while I hold the other. "W-What's happening?" Karane breathes with glassy eyes.

But we already know.

The Goddess's Mission is over, and with it her purpose; just like Fi.

"My duty is complete, dear Karane, and so I entrust all of you with the land I've helped to protect for so long now," she rasps, confirming my suspicions. "You have all grown incredibly strong during our time together—I can think of no one else to pass such a duty on to."

"I'm sorry you lived such a lonely life, Impa," I whisper, brushing some hair out of her eyes.

She chuckles lightly. "You said something similar when we first met in this life. Do you remember what I said to you?"

"That you've had an interesting life," I reply with a tiny smile.

"That I have," she says, then, "Trust in fate to guide your feet, Zelda. You have come so far, too far to lose faith in yourself. It is my duty to serve you, so I'm sure it won't be long before we meet again."

I swallow thickly and nod, wiping away my tears.

She's done so much for us, and it almost feels selfish to want her to say—but she means so much to all of us, I don't want her to go to soon.

She turns her attention to Link, who silently watches her as he desperately tries to keep his emotions in check. "You don't need to hide them anymore, Link," she soothes. "You don't have to hide at all anymore…"

He bites his lip, voice cracking as he croaks, "It's all I know…"

"It's all I knew once… until I became your protector," she replies with a small smile. "You and Sheik… you changed me, made me feel more. You'll be fine… I know it."

Link forces a smile but says nothing, finally letting a tear fall. I reach out to him and squeeze his shoulder in support. He flashes me a smile back, thankful for it.

Groose starts to sob, making Impa chuckle again.

"Oh, don't be so emotional, Groose. You'll be fine without me," she says in an attempt to lighten the mood, but it doesn't work. Her expression shifts into a sadder one. "You once told me that I was the only family you had… but look around you Groose—you swore to protect these people, as they swore to protect you. Are they not your family?"

He gulps and scans us all, then closes his eyes and hugs her tightly. "I don't wanna lose you too."

"I'm not going anywhere, Groose. My spirit will be around to haunt you for the rest of your days until you're sick of me," she replies, making us all smile a little as she rests her head against Groose's lap. "Our journey has come to an end… Sheik is calling… we can all finally rest…"

There's a beat of silence.

Then her eyes fall shut, and she falls still against Groose.

We all fall silent, too emotional to cry out.

Before anything else can happen, her body is enshrouded in light and is carried off onto the breeze; breaking apart into particles of light before dissipating into nothingness.

Within moments, Groose is on his feet and storms out of the Temple—we leave him be.

We fall into silence again, though it isn't long before Fi calls out to me my mind.

"Dominae," her ethereal voice calls out. I straighten and look around for her to appear. "Do not fear the passing of the Sheikah. I can sense that her spirit has passed on and that she is finally at peace in a place where none shall harm her."

I smile a little, then recall what she said to me in the past.

_"I believe that we shall meet again in the present day to discuss the long-awaited punishment of the Demon King's Famulus."_

"Return to where you placed the Master Sword, Dominae," she says after a moment. "We have much to discuss."

I nod and rise to my feet. The others ask where I'm going when I make my way towards the back of the Temple but saying Fi's name is enough to stop them. Link, still trying his hardest to stay calm, makes his way onto his feet and joins me. He nods at me firmly, and I know that he heard what the spirit of the blade had told me in the past—he wants to see the Demon Lord punished as much as I do.

We walk towards the back of the Sealed Temple, turning our gazes down to the Master Sword before us, the blade glowing as Fi speaks without appearing. "Before abandoning her divine form, the Goddess Hylia strove to punish as many of the Demon King's commanders as she possibly could—trapping them all in a place known as the Animus Realm."

"Animus Realm?" Link parrots.

"Yes, a place between worlds which traps the victim in an endless void; rendering them alone for all eternity," Fi explains. "Due to the nature of these realms, the caster of the spell is able to arbiter the particular punishment that will come to pass there. Some of the commanders were sent to realms which dealt physical punishment, others dealt mental punishments and so on."

I swallow thickly and purse my lips. _I have so much power over one life…_

He deserves it—of course he does—but it feels strange to have so much power.

I shake my head; I can't lose my courage now; I have to end this.

"By casting a spell known as "_Laqueum,_" you shall trap the Demon Lord in the Animus Realm for all eternity," she finishes before the Master Sword falls dim once more.

Now the decision is mine.

I inhale deeply, faltering for a moment. As the Goddess Reborn, I have the power to punish him for all that he's done. He's done so much to me, to us, and he has to pay for the crimes he's committed against all of us. He's killed hundreds, tortured Link and the rest of us physically, mentally, and emotionally, and now that he and his Master have fallen, he can finally pay for it.

But something inside still holds me back—the morals of a mortal.

Link reaches over and squeezes my hand, forcing me to look at him. He nods once, and in that moment, I know what I have to do.

The Master Sword flashes once, and then a familiar translucent figure appears and hovers above the sacred sword.

There he is.

The man I've been fighting for so long.

He's still in the form that he took on before the end of the Discidium, hands clenched into fists at his sides. I hold my breath as the tension rises, balling my own hands into fists to stop them from shaking so much. When his pupil-less eyes open, they scan the room before locking on me, and his lips curve up into that sly smile that feels like it will haunt my nightmares forever.

"There she is…" His voice is just as it was before, filling my gut with ice. His eyes positively sparkling as he takes me in. I say nothing, staring him down with pursed lips. He chuckles lightly, the sound making the hairs on the back of my neck rise, then his voice drops into a whisper, "Hello Your Grace…"

"We meet again," I respond simply, my voice so low that Link flickers his eyes over to me for a moment in surprise.

My heart pounds against my chest as Ghirahim casts his gaze to Link, my body shifting into defensive mode. "You still choose to stand at her side even after all that she had done for you—tortured you, killed you, forced you to relive the past over and over until you understood how little you truly mean to her and her Mission?" He practically spits the words out. "I may have committed some terrible acts, but she… she has done things far worse than I was ever capable of imagining."

"Her actions were to ensure the safety of this world," Link retorts. "I will always stand by her side."

The Demon Lord almost rolls his eyes at the response. "You poor fool," he sighs. "She'll be the end of you… now that you've been infected by her charm, it's only a matter of time before—"

"Enough of your poisonous words," I snap, cutting him off. He thankfully stops, though his smirk is enough to make me swallow thickly. "All have met their fates but you, Ghirahim. Your time in this world is about to come to an end."

He chuckles again. "How do you intend to punish a man who cannot bleed?"

"You don't need to bleed to suffer," Link says so darkly and quickly in response that we all stop short for a minute. "Once you leave this world, your presence on this land will soon fade away with you. Your destruction will disappear, the wounds you inflicted will disappear, your words shall be forgotten, your name shall be forgotten… your memory shall cease to exist."

There's a beat of silence, then, "Is that all?"

"It's only the beginning," I respond before Link can, my voice so low it nearly matches his. I dig my nails into my palms and stare deep into the eyes of the Demon Lord—I'm not scared of him anymore. "Just like your brethren, you shall live out the rest of your pitiful life in a world filled with light, burning away at your metallic form until there is nothing left of you. But even long after you've melted away, your suffering shall not end—it shall be eternal, just like the Ultimate Power which corrupted your Master and began this war…"

Silence befalls the chamber for a moment.

Then Ghirahim laughs in my face.

"You truly believe that something so simple will have the ability to break me?" Ghirahim chuckles loudly. I ignore him and raise my hand towards him. "You may strike me from memory and bring harm to this shell, but it will only add another ghost to haunt you! Keep deluding yourself, Your Grace, for I shall never die in your memories!"

I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

_It's time to end this…_

Opening my eyes, I meet his gaze evening and call out, "_Laqueum_!"

My fingers instantly curl around a sphere of light in my palm. Baring my teeth, I shoot the orb towards his form and watch on as it devours his form. His laughter soon morphs into a stream of screams as the light starts to burn away at his body. And, before it can hurt my ears too much, they subside into nothingness as he is dragged down into the Animus Realm for all eternity.

_May we never cross paths again…_

"Mistress Zelda," Fi calls out, to which I turn to meet her gaze. "I can confirm that the Demon Lord has been successfully sealed away. And now that you have successfully protected the newest Bearer and defeated the Demon King, you have fulfilled your role as the Goddess Reborn and thus my purpose here is complete. Now that the Master Sword has been returned to its pedestal, this means that our arrangement as mistress and servant has been dissolved."

I gasp. "Dissolved?"

"Yes, Dominae," she confirms. "It is time to conclude our partnership. Once our parting is over, I shall return to the sword and enter a sleep without end."

_Without end?_

"S-So I…" I stammer. "I won't be able to see you again? You'll be all alone!"

"Unlike humans, I am unable to comprehend the concept of loneliness," she explains, then, "When I first awoke and began this task, I perceived it as merely serving my function as your servant. However, I have come to consider the information corresponding to our time together among the most precious data I have on record. Therefore, I have this data as "company," as you might say."

I swallow thickly. "Fi…"

"I do not have the capability to fully understand the human spirit, Dominae, but at the end of my journey with you, I am experiencing a feeling that I am unable to identify." She lowers her head for a moment before continuing, "I lack sufficient data to be sure of my conclusion, however I believe this feeling correlates closest to what you call happiness."

My lips part, my eyes widening.

Fi truly has changed a lot over the course of the Goddess's Mission, but for her to say it out loud is enough to bring tears to my eyes.

"These feelings have been sparked because of you, Dominae, and so I wish to express my gratitude through relaying words to you that I recorded many times over the course of our journey." As a single tear streams down my face, she kneels before me. "Thank you, Zelda. May we meet again in another life…"

I take a step forwards to kiss the crown of her head. When she rises, she hands me one last smile before returning to the Master Sword one last time. The sword becomes alight with the familiar sapphire fire once more before dimming, leaving nothing but the holy blade behind.

Silence befalls the chamber.

I reach out and brush my fingers against the sword's pommel.

_Thank you, Fi… thank you for everything…_

Something touches my shoulder gently, though I already know who it is.

Link steps to my side and bows his head with me, keeping quiet throughout the entire exchange which I'm thankful for. He takes my hand and squeezes it, murmuring, "She was happy, and she'll be watching over us." I hum but say nothing. "Come on. Let's check on the others."

I nod numbly, allowing him to guide me away; knowing how long I'd stay here otherwise. Making our way back into the heart of the Sealed Temple, we meet back up with Pipit and Karane before moving towards the doors outside. Within moments we're suddenly awash in the late evening sunlight. The clouds are still dark from Demise's fading presence, but the sun dares to shine through despite this.

Knowing that the darkness is finally destroyed, the world can regrow again—the order of the world will be balance again.

Link tenses beside me at the sight of the Statue of the Goddess completely destroyed and parts of it stained with blood. I squeeze his hand in reassurance, spotting Groose on the damaged tracks of the Groosenator with his legs dangling off the edge. Whilst Pipit, Karane and Link make their way towards Groose, I make my way towards the circular design in the middle of the courtyard.

_"Hey! Good morning, Link!"_

I smile at the memory, closing my eyes and imagine the wind whistling by. The memories of the morning of the Wing Ceremony feel like so long ago now; wearing my Goddess outfit and practising my song for the post-race ritual feeling like a lifetime away. I glance back to Link, who still has the Sailcloth tied around his belt just like he promised, and the thought of it brings a smile to my face as he meets my eyes.

He smiles back.

He never broke his promise—any of them.

_He's here… he's alive…_

My attention suddenly shifts from him to my hand, where the mark of the Triforce glows softly. Snapping my eyes back over to Link, he's looking at his hand too.

Then, without any warning whatsoever, the Triforce of Wisdom and the Triforce of Power are suddenly ripped away from me, sending me to my knees in an instant.

Moments later, the Triforce of Courage joins them and I gingerly push myself back onto my feet, blinking in surprise as the three golden pieces join together once more. I watch it intently for a while as it hovers in the air before drenching us in a shower of light that I have to turn my gaze away from.

It takes a second before everything sinks in.

_"When it has served its purpose, it must be secreted away to lie dormant once again—the knowledge of its existence hidden from mortal history."_

The words Hylia said to Impa so long ago ring true; the Triforce is hiding itself away from mortal existence now that the Demon King has been eradicated.

But when it's safe to raise my head again, I no longer stand in the courtyard beneath the Statue of the Goddess.

Rather than that, I stand in a land of greenery that stretches further on than I can see, the sky bright white. I search around in an attempt to see if I can find anything, only to find nothing. Just like in my nightmare, I have been stripped of my weapons and clothes, my clothes clean but all I have to my name here. I shake my head violently, confused and worried about what might happen next.

But only moments later are my prayers answered, and it's far different that I could have imagined.

_"Zelda…"_

I stiffen, daring to turn to the source of the voice.

_Is it…?_

Then I see him.

"F-Father?"

My heart leaps up into my throat at the sight of him looking so healthy and vibrant, his clothes crisp and clean just like I remember them. I can't hold back the tears that instantly fill my eyes. He smiles warmly at me, like he's proud of me after all that I've been through and all the pain I caused him.

_"My dear Zelda…"_

I can't hold back anymore. I surge towards his open arms and land perfectly between them. He holds me close so his chest, releasing a hearty laugh as I cry into his robes, feeling so warm and alive that it sends another wave of emotion through me.

"F-Father," I sob, clutching him tighter. "I'm so s-sorry…"

He holds me at arm's length and kneels before me, thumbing away my tears softly. _"You've grown so much, my dear_," he murmurs. _"I couldn't be prouder of you…"_

"B-But you're g-gone…"

Father smiles sadly and cups my face just like he used to. _"I'll always be with you. You'll never be alone, my Zelda."_ My lip quivers, tears streaming down my cheeks. _"You'll be fine now. You don't need me to look after you anymore; just look at how strong you've become."_

His eyes grow glassy, so he hugs me again to hide his tears.

Everything that's happened is so much to take in.

But having him here, even for just one more moment, is enough to start the healing process.

"Please don't leave, Father," I mumble into his clothes.

He strokes my hair, smoothing it back as he replies, _"I have to, my dear. But don't cry; it's all going to be alright."_ Standing, he reaches down and presses his hand over my heart. _"Your Mother and I… we'll always be in here, my dear. We'll always be with you no matter how lonely you feel…"_

I smile a little. "I know…"

He takes my hands one last time, kissing them both. Drawing me into one final, tight embrace, Father kisses the crown of my head before letting me go. I reach forward for him as the light begins to take him from me, but he soothes, _"I'm so proud of you, my beautiful daughter. I love you…"_

My hands are shaking too much to wipe my tears away. "I love you too Father…"

Light fills my vision for a few moments before the courtyard beneath the ruins of the Statue of the Goddesses return, and I stagger into someone's arms. I glance up to find Karane holding me with a glint of worry in her eyes, "Are you alright?"

I smile and wipe away my tears. "I'm fine…"

Breaking apart, I find Link making his way towards me and reaching out tenderly for my hand with a soft smile. I squeeze his hand, still overjoyed that he's back with us again, and turn my attention to Groose when he joins us and speaks up, "Well get a load of that…"

We follow his gaze, lips parting at the sight.

The cloud barrier that Hylia once put in place to protect us from the Surface is starting to break—more gaps opening up to reveal the Sky Realm above.

_It really is over… for now anyway…_

"Now that Demise is gone, there's no more need for the cloud barrier," Pipit remarks from next to us. "Wait until everyone in Skyloft sees this…"

"Maybe it's a sign," Karane adds quietly. "A sign telling us that we can finally go home and be safe again; that we've finally come to the end of our journey."

We all nod, the very thought of returning to Skyloft again both filling me with joy and fear at the exact same time at the thought of so much left to do in reconstructing the island. But we've faced far worse, and it won't be long now until our homeland will be back to its former glory—it won't ever be the same, but we can make it better.

"Or maybe it's telling us to leave home," Link says all of a sudden. I snap my gaze over to him, but his eyes are on the clouds above. "We can make a new start down here, if we want to."

I smile; I like the thought of that.

But that choice isn't ours—it's that of the Skyloftians.

"We can think about that later," I decide after a moment or two. "Whether it's a sign or not, it's time to go home."

The others nod and whistle out for their Loftwings, waiting and hoping for them to appear. I even call for Destiny, hoping that she'll be able to fly again after the arrow that she took during the horrible attack on Skyloft. The gorgeous evening sunlight comes in through the clouds and bathes us in its warmth as we wait for them, praying for them to be the first Loftwings to come through the cloud barrier.

And one by one, five Loftwings appear.

First land's Groose's Loftwing, Mido, then Karane's Loftwing, Lily, then Pipit's Loftwing, Darmani, then Crimson and finally Destiny.

"Destiny!" I exclaim, rushing forwards and wrapping my arms around her tightly; glad that she's alright.

Crimson spots Link immediately and shoves him roughly to the ground, cawing with emotion at the sight of him as she pines for his attention.

I look over my shoulders and back at my companions, silently asking them if they're ready to go. Once Link manages to pry himself free from Crimson, he joins us in mounting his bird. We all look around, scanning the destroyed courtyard before nodding in silent agreement and take off into the sky, filled with a mix of emotions with what waits for us back in Skyloft.

Returning to Skyloft is swift, though it goes by almost too quickly—after all, I'm still a tad nervous to go back. The three Columns of Light that used to allow us onto the Surface are still present, though they serve little purpose now that the cloud barrier is beginning to crumble. I hold onto Destiny's reigns tightly, pausing to glance over at Link a few times to check if he's alright. Compared to the time we flew across the Sky Realm to travel to the Lumpy Pumpkin for the Autumn Equinox, his confidence is better than compared to before. He was terrified before, not wanting to follow his parent's deaths, but now that things are looking up, everything is different.

But as the shadow of Skyloft comes into view, we see the destruction that still reigns there for all to see.

Many homes are still uninhabitable, the Knight Academy barely standing due to the scaffolding encasing it. The rubble around the Bazaar is thankfully gone, small and temporary settlements built atop it. None of us speak, idle conversations feeling meaningless as we look upon it all.

I know that I had no choice but to keep Link's location a secret, but I have the blood of many people on my hands; and from the look in Link's eyes as we fly, I know that he blames himself too.

I wish I had the Timeshift Stone to reassure him that it isn't his fault.

I pass him a smile, though he's too lost in his own thoughts to reply.

So, as our Loftwings finally land against the Plaza of Skyloft, we take everything in. In years to come, when this place is either thriving or empty, I know that one person will arrive and take it in like we have too. This little city in the sky, a place either filled with the chants of singing or bargains at the Bazaar or a deathly silence that even the wind cannot dare to slice through, will hopefully never be forgotten.

The people walk around Skyloft, most likely volunteers who have stopped for the evening to go home and rest, seem to look sadder and more exhausted than before. To them, they lost a leader, family and friends, and soon after the Statue of the Goddess too.

But now we'll give them a small bout of hope again, and hopefully it will lift their spirits even just a little.

"Pipit?"

I snap my head up, my thoughts cut off abruptly as we all snap our gazes to the source of the voice. Mallara, dressed in far duller colours compared to her usual orange garments, stops dead in her tracks before the five of us; staring at her son with wide eyes. She carries a basket of wet laundry and towels with her hair pinned back to reveal the dark circles around her eyes, seemingly having had as many sleepless nights as I have.

I look over to Pipit, who bites his lip as he tries to calm himself. Her eyes fall onto his cuts and scrapes, and the two share an awkward silence for a moment. "I-I'm sorry, Mom," he whispers after a moment. "I-I'm—"

He immediately gives up on words and rushes towards her, wrapping his arms around her tightly as he holds her close.

She drops her basket in surprise, then eagerly returns the embrace.

"Hush now," she soothes, stroking his hair softly like Father did with me. "It's alright now, my little bird. It's alright…" They hold each other for a long time, leaving us to smile at their beautiful reunion since he's the only one of us with a parent left. By the time that they pull away, they both are teary eyed. However, when Mallara takes in the rest of us, she almost gasps at the one person at the back. "Link?" He steps forwards shyly. "You're… alive?"

He smiles at her, unsure of what to say. Mallara's complexion soon breaks out into an even broader grin, and she leaves Pipit's side to hug Link too. Pipit laughs, recalling the last time that this happened, and I watch with a content smile too. Mallara was almost like a second mother to Link, and it must have tortured her to lose hope on where he was and what was happening to him—only seeing him once throughout the entire Mission itself.

And then, it seems, that more and more people are drawn to the Plaza.

The people of the island start noticing our return, then voice it to others and attract them—most of them stunned at Link's sudden appearance after being missing for so long. Soon enough, a crowd begins to form around Link, all taking the time to cry with joy and take him in. The rest of us hold back, not wanting to break through the crowd's mirth over one of their own returning to them.

"Praise the Goddess!" One voice exclaims over the din of it all. "You've returned!"

"Link!" Another gasps. "Where have you been?! We thought that you were…"

"The Statue of the Goddess is gone! Skyloft is destroyed, but our boy has returned! Have we strayed too far from our path?"

"We must rejoice! Our youths have returned!"

"Link, where have you been?! I never saw you after the Autumn Equinox…"

It soon becomes so crowded that the four of us climb onto the first part of the Light Tower. As I go to climb the ladder after Karane, I spot Link's slightly panicked look at everyone surrounding him. My face softens at the sight of him, realising just how changed he must be, and carefully weave through the crowd and guide him back towards the Light Tower—he squeezes my hand in thanks.

The crowd quickly turn their attention to us, more and more questions sprouting up about Link's return with every second that passes us by. I try my best to call out and silence them over the din, though Groose immediately silences them with a single bellow of, "Hey!"

The island falls still.

I take a moment before speaking.

"So much has happened to our little town recently," I begin, trying my best to keep my voice steady. "Link went missing, the Statue of the Goddess fell into the cloud barrier, Skyloft was attacked…"

I lower my head.

"It's okay," Link mumbles next to me.

I nod and force myself to continue, "After the Wing Ceremony, the Goddess guided both Link and I to the world below." Murmurs begin to rise, though others shush them. "The darkness from the stories we heard as children had returned, and we were chosen to go to the Surface and stop it."

There's a beat of silence, and I tense up—knowing what's coming.

Then I hear it; a small voice at the back of the crowd.

"What about the attack on Skyloft?"

My shoulders drop, and I can't bring myself to say it.

Thankfully Link speaks up for me. "The monsters that attacked Skyloft came from the land below, but they are now no more."

Silence.

Then someone cries out, "How can we be so sure?"

I close my eyes and swallow thickly.

The voices multiply.

Demise's voice growls in the back of my mind.

_"Fear me, Hylia, for you and your kind will be doomed to wander in a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!"_

_I can't do this…_

"Stop!" I call out so loudly that the group is immediately silence. My tone drops as I add, "There's no way for me to completely restore your trust, but I will do all that I can to protect you. As the Headmaster's daughter, I vow to keep you all safe from anything that seeks to threaten this island again. I will do all that I can to keep you all safe!"

There's a beat of silence.

Then another voice pipes up.

"What's this?"

We all turn to Kina, who holds her hands on the wooden banister between the diving platform and the crates of food and blankets. She looks over the edge in shock, and from our vantage point we can see exactly what she's looking at—the beauty of the land below revealed from between the numerous gaps in the clouds. Others move over to follow her gaze, gasping at the sight.

"I-It's the Surface!"

"The Goddess has returned Link to us and opened the way to the land of dreams!"

"It's true!" I shout over the murmurs of shock and confusion. "The darkness has gone from the world below, and so there is no more need for the cloud barrier. I shall do all I can to make sure that the Surface is safe before anyone else sets foot on that land. But the Goddess has opened the way to the new world—it's up to you if you wish to leave your perch or stay, but it isn't a decision to make lightly or right now."

I wet my lips, not sure of what else to say. This isn't my decision, or Karane's, or Pipit's, or Groose's, or even Link's. This is the decision of the people of Skyloft—of the individual—whether they wish to stay in Skyloft and continue on with our lives, or to move down onto the Surface and retake the land that we were once allowed to rule over by the will of the Goddesses themselves.

I step back and take Link's hand, hoping that I've done enough as they all begin to talk amongst themselves over the new information. I refuse to tell them everything—I doubt they'd believe it all anyway—but they know enough to make a fair decision. Yes, the Goddesses have opened the way, but leaving a place that they love so dearly may seem like giving up a child for some. They can still come back to Skyloft, but it will be like revisiting old scars that have healed wrong.

Nonetheless, I only know one thing now.

Skyloft will eventually make its decision, but will I be able to make my own?

As a child, I always dreamed of a world below. I wanted to see the Surface with my own eyes and feel the land's warm breeze on my skin. I owe it to myself not to abandon the Surface, and I owe it to Hylia to protect her people—wherever they choose to live.

Do I want solid ground beneath my feet, the clouds over my head, and watch over the land I vowed to protect?

Or do I want to stay in the island that's forever been my home, the place that Father watched over?

I glance over to Link—what will he do now?

I lower my head.

What will I do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Laqueum is Latin for "Trap."


	50. Epilogue: Denouement

_"Never use your failure yesterday as an excuse for not trying again today. We may not be able to undo the damages, but we can always make a new start."_

~Unknown~

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Epilogue: Denouement

One month, thirty days, seven hundred and twenty hours.

None of it was easy.

Ever since our return to Skyloft, the entire island has had much more enthusiasm throughout the second month of Autumn, even with the Winter chill wafting in on the horizon. I don't know whether the brighter skies or our return boosting their confidence, but it was amazing to see such vigour during this time of need. Something sparked in all of us, and we saw hope where most wouldn't.

And yet, this month has been far from easy.

The first day wasn't easy. The day had been spent with the islanders, even if we refrained from saying too much else about the Goddess's Mission. By the time that I had returned to the Academy, I was exhausted. The dress I wore on the day of the Wing Ceremony had strangely returned, folded neatly up atop my bed sheets. I tried not to think too much about it, though I tried to ignore it as I went down to Link's room—sleeping next to one another for when the plague of nightmares came.

We spent many sleepless nights together.

After vowing that I would make the Surface safe before anyone else set foot on it, I began to cleanse the land of any lingering darkness with help from Hylia. After spending all day helping the islanders to rebuild, I flew down to the Surface under the veil of nightfall and created wards around each of the Temples that I visited; hoping that they would ward off any future threats.

Despite Link's protests, I took on this duty alone. It was exhausting to travel so much after a day of hard work, but I pushed through nonetheless; determined to make the land of dreams safe once more.

Though the memories that came with these visits still haunt me today—finding the remains of the Bird Statuette in the depths of the Fire Sanctuary was enough to send a wave of anger and grief through me.

I didn't leave there for a day.

Still, from Skyview Temple to the Earth Temple, to the Ancient Cistern to the Fire Sanctuary; all Temples were purified. I also took the time to visit Skipper and his crew, finding that Scerva's women had decided to abandon their past habits and aid the robot crew as they sailed around the Lanayru Sea. They were all happy to see me, especially now that the ship had been restored to its former glory; even if the women did want to see Groose again.

I also returned to the Sealed Grounds in this time, not even thinking about the wreckage of the Statue of the Goddess that I would have to explain to the villagers of Skyloft soon enough. Despite the destruction, I was able to move chunks of stone out of the way and enter the Chamber of the Sword; sealing both that and the entrance to the chamber beneath it where I met the Goddesses off forever.

It felt strange saying goodbye to these places that shaped me; ones where I bled, cried, laughed, ones where I lost and won, ones that I'll never forget.

Once the Temples were purified, I made it my mission to search for the Fortress. I wasn't sure how much of it would be left, but I vowed to find it for me personally but also as a potential place for people to live. If the Fortress was uninhabitable, then we could at least use the wreckage to build new homes on the plains. It wasn't difficult to find, though it was strangely still standing despite the abuse in the Great War and its subsequent neglect.

It made me happy to see it still there.

Back in Skyloft, the reconstruction is going ahead as planned. The Knight Academy still stands strongly, the Bazaar has been rebuilt into an open-air market, many homes are on the mend and many islanders have moved back into their old homes. It's still in progress, but there's hope here; something we haven't felt in a long time.

Pipit has rekindled his relationship with his Mother after their recent rocky patch, his shoulder injury from Lanayru finally completely healed. He and Karane have been supporting each other through the long shifts they take around Skyloft at night just in case more monsters sprout up, although so far everything seems better. Groose has been a valuable asset to Skyloft's rebuilding process because of his strength and love of construction, smiling more than ever before.

The same, however, can't be said for Link.

Not only has the effects of the Discidium and the Minuere spell taken its toll on him and his strength, he hasn't allowed himself to fully recover from them; throwing himself into helping the reconstruction that he, deep down, still believes that is his doing. We comfort one another when the nightmares come at night, but he's become quieter, more stoic; it worries me.

Groose has tried to reassure me where he can, telling me that he's keeping an eye on Link to make sure that he isn't driving himself into the ground, but even in Groose's eyes I can see concern for his wellbeing. We've all tried our best to get through to Link, but through the assurances that he's fine, there's pain in his eyes that he refuses to face until he's redeemed himself.

_"That Discidium… it really messed him up,"_ Groose confessed to me one evening as we finished up work for the day. _"He hasn't said much to me, but I asked Impa about the ritual a while back. He had to defy the magic as much as he could, but it meant that his memories were attacked and everything he was turned knew upside down."_

I remember the dread in my gut as I breathed, _"Goddesses…"_

_"He knows it was all a part of what he went through, but I don't think he can shake off what ever he saw,"_ Groose added after humming in agreement with me. _"He blames himself for so much of this, Zelda… I don't know what we can do to help him…"_

I sigh as I break myself free from my thoughts, the grass cold against my knees as I kneel before Father's grave. There's still a chill in the air as Winter comes, so I push my scarf up and hug my body closer. Most of the grass is still a dull green, littered with cracked brown leaves rustled by the breeze. I shudder as another gust of wind sweeps through the area, huffing as I think back to Snowpeak and how much worse it was.

The sky's rather overcast today, much like the day when the funeral was held for those who died in Ghirahim's barbaric attack on Skyloft, yet there's still a small part of sunlight slipping through the grey clouds. I smile a little, listening to some birds sing in the tree beside me, lips twisting into a frown as I take off my gloves and stuff them into my pocket and look down onto the headstone.

_'The rising sun will eventually set, a newborn's life will fade. From sun to moon, moon to sun, give peaceful rest to another lost Soul.'_

_The spell was here all this time and I never knew…_

I shake my head free of the memories and place a small bunch of daisies in front of the grave. "I know we said goodbye, Father," I murmur. "But… I still miss you so much…"

I lower my head, longing for his presence, my heart skipping a beat when I hear the sound of footsteps against the grass. When I turn to the person, I blink in surprise.

"I-I…" Link stammers, standing at the bottom of the slope with some wildflowers in his pocket—seemingly hating the cold as much as me with the number of layers he's wearing. "I thought I'd…"

His eyes fall onto Father's grave, and I know why he's here. I force a small smile and pat the spot next to me, silently urging him to join me. Pulling my gloves back on, we fall into a pregnant silence as he takes a seat beside me, placing the flowers at the grave. I cast my gaze over to him, wishing that I knew what was going through his mind. The Timeshift Stone would be perfect if one of them hadn't been so mercilessly crushed a month ago.

Swallowing thickly, I say quietly, "He was so proud of you." Link hums but says nothing, his eyes on the engraving. Steeling myself, I add, "That day… when you used that spell… you asked me to forgive you."

He finally looks up at me, eyes shining with remembrance. "I did."

I clasp my hands together and try and rub some warmth back into them as I think about how to say what I want to. I can feel the chilling needles of the cold Autumn weather getting to the tips of my fingers, though I try my best not to think about it as Link waits for me to reply. Neither of us say anything for a while, both of us waiting for me to say something at all—something that will ease his suffering as much as it can.

"I…" I start, only to trail off. "I wish you never had to do it. It should be me asking for you forgiveness, if anything—I forced your hand."

"You don't need to be forgiven, Zelda," he replies with a shake of his head, then in a lower tone, "It was all my fault."

I tilt my head. "Link, you…"

"I should have fought harder, I should have stopped the ritual before it was completed," he cuts in before I can say anything else. He meets my gaze evenly, pain clouding his eyes; a pain I'm struggling to ease. "It was my fault that the ritual happened to begin with. You did all that you could and I…" He closes his eyes and grits his teeth. "I wasn't the Hero you wanted when you needed it the most."

My lips part, watching with sad eyes as he hoists himself onto his feet with a low hanging branch and forces himself to leave the Graveyard now that his feelings have been laid bare for me to see. His words stab straight through my heart, winding me as I watch him go. Lost in his own thoughts for so long, his forced himself to pay for actions that weren't his doing.

If anything, they were mine.

I sigh at the thought, knowing it's true.

After all, I didn't have the strength to save Skyloft before the damage was done—something Link blames himself for. My actions resulted in the deaths of my friends and family—something Link blames himself for. I failed to stop the Discidium and brought about the return of Demise—something Link blames himself for.

Anything that I caused, he believes is his fault.

_I can't let this go on…_

So, wetting my lips, I ball my hands into fists and rise onto my feet too. I push two fingers against my lips and press them against Father's grave like I had done with Zelda XVI's gravestone before pursuing Link as he walks away. I manage to catch up with him as he halts on the bridge connecting the main part of Skyloft with the residential area, leans against the broken bridge and stares out at the sky—the sun partially blocked by the Light Tower.

I give him a few moments to himself so I can decide on how to approach him. He's still the Link I know and love with all my heart, but he's grieving how much of himself he's lost. I can only imagine what he went through in the Discidium and beyond, and I can only imagine how much he's been hurting himself because of it all—I can't fix him, only he can do that, but I can try my best.

I step up onto the bridge and edge my way to the spot beside him. He thankfully doesn't leave or ask my why I'm following him, merely staring out at the fish swimming in the waters beneath us. The gushing water calms me, the fish—protected by grates so they don't fall off the island—disturbing the water's surface by flicking their tails against it. I smile as a memory of younger days comes back to me.

"I remember when you first taught me how to fish after Pipit had given up on me," I say after a while, "I kept catching the washing, and the only fish that I ever got was that one that stunk something awful." I breathe out a small laugh. "I've never heard you laugh so hard in your life…"

"I refused to teach you after that."

I smile softly, "They were better times, weren't they?" I bite my lip as I steel myself to finally talk about what we've been avoiding for so long. "I can only begin to imagine what you're going through," I finally say, causing him to tense up. "I'm worried for you, Link. No… I'm terrified. Please don't lose yourself… not to this. Please talk to me…"

Everything falls silent again as a cold wind nips at my side, so I cast my eyes over to a young, pale blue Loftwing as it lands on the bank of the river, scanning the area before locking onto me. We stare at each other for a long time, though after a moment it drops its head starts to peck at the vegetation that has grown up from the bed of the river and washed up onto the embankment.

Hope rises inside of me when Link shifts his weight, but it all falls away from me when he simply says, "No."

_N-No?_

He still holds off from meeting my gaze, his grip on the bridge. The clouds above us are clotting together now, the sun struggling to reach through now as the last few shafts of light snuffed out by the light grey clouds. His simple response ignites fear and anger in me. Why won't he talk to me? Why does he refuse to talk about what he went through even after all we've been through?

My shoulders slump forwards—I can't blame him, but it's still frustrating.

The Loftwing flaps its wings a few times before shooting off into the safety of the sky. I take a deep breath, "Link—"

"No, stop," he snaps. "You don't understand. You… you _can't_ understand…" His voice cracks just a little, and it breaks my heart to hear it.

My eyes fall onto his hands still clutching the bridge hard, and something in me dares to do something. _Do it_, I will myself. _It could go one of two ways, but you must take that chance…_

He flinches when I take the plunge and take off his glove, revealing his burn scars to the open air.

Link's eyes glint with shame as the both of us inspect the distorted scars that claw across his hand, but I don't stop there. I take his hand into both of mine as a silent show of support. "You don't have to be afraid anymore," I press. "I can't do anything to change what happened to you, but it doesn't mean that I can't help you now. Please Link… please don't shut me out…"

He stares at the ground for a long time, so I tuck my fingers under his chin and force him to look at me, passing him a sad smile and a pleading look. He sighs, shoulder slumping as he finally murmurs, "I failed you…"

"You never failed me, Link," I tell him firmly. "And you never will. It wasn't your duty to protect the Surface—it was mine. Don't hold yourself to actions that were out of your hands. You did everything you could…"

I squeeze his hands and brush some hair away from his eyes. "I died because I didn't try hard enough, Zelda," he says sombrely. "I should have known better than to let my guard down and allow the Discidium to be completed, let alone use a spell that I couldn't control…"

I sigh, using my free hand to caress his arm. "I was the one who fell for Ghirahim's tricks over and over, and the last one I fell for cost your life. And because of me, you're suffering. I promised you that you'd live in peace, but I'm prepared to pay the price for what I've done."

He pulls away from me so quickly that my hand slips out from his. "You can't blame yourself, Zelda," he pleads. "You're covered in scars because of me, you bled because of me, others suffered because of me. I don't deserve the peace you think I should have. I deserve anything but!"

I ball my hands into fists. "I was weak enough to be captured more than once and let you fall into the enemy's hands too!"

"I was too weak to save myself, or anyone else!"

"I almost ruined everything because of my emotions!"

We keep going, desperate to take the blame for the other's pain, lost in a bout of anger and guilt, carrying on until we both yell the same thing at once.

"I killed you!"

Our voices finally die out simultaneously, lips parting as we catch our breath. My eyes fill with tears at the memories of holding him in my arms, begging for him to wake up no matter how much I knew that he was gone—all because of me. We've both been so distracted by trying to take the blame off each other that we never focused on our own pain; and now it's come at the price of prolonged grief.

And now to hear us both say it just makes what happen come flying back to the front of my mind.

We both share the same guilt. Our actions in the Goddess's Mission lead to our deaths—Link's at the hands of the Demon Lord and mine at the hands of the Demon King. No matter whose "fault" it was, it still happened—we still both lost our lives at the hands of the Demon Army. And even though we lived through it and survived the battle, we still caused each other so much suffering and pain.

For that, neither of us will forgive ourselves.

As the minutes pass, I finally push myself to leave. Wallowing in guilt, I leave Link on the bridge and return to the Graveyard; desperate for some space. My shoulders slump further forwards as the truth haunts my mind, memories from the past echoing around my mind so fast that I angrily wipe away my tears. Everything that people said, everything that people sacrificed, everything I did to hurt people; it all plagues my mind.

Collapsing against the tree beside Father's grave, I finally allow cold tears to trail down my cheeks. I tilt my head up, taking a moment to let my eyes fall shut as I take in the world around me.

No matter what happens, no matter how many times I'll end up returning to this land because of Demise's curse, time will always keep moving. The story of the eradication of the Demon King will soon pass into story, and then into legend, but no one will remember the agony that came with it—the blood, sweat and tears that was brought about throughout the Goddess's Mission.

I sigh deeply at the thought and slump further against the tree trunk, finally opening my eyes. Against the late morning mist, every half-built roof poke out and rises high into the sky. It gives me hope to see them, but I can't take the time to truly appreciate it after what just happened with Link.

The same Link who makes his way towards me now.

I push myself up with worry, hoping that he isn't coming to apologise for something that isn't anyone's fault; it'll only make the guilt worse. I go to speak, only for my voice to die out when he stops before me and watches me with sad eyes. His eyes flicker down to a spot beside me, and I shuffle away so he can sit down. We take our seats in silence, staying naturally close but still nervous to talk after what was said before.

_How fitting that we're back in the place surrounded what brought us together and then split us apart—death_, a dark voice in the back of my mind sneers.

I ignore it, resting my head against Link's shoulder. The moments throughout my life where we have been like this—Link falling asleep against me in class, huddling around the Kitchen fire during the cold season, or just sitting together and enjoying one another's company. After everything that we've been through, it brings back good memories to coddle me from the bad ones for a while.

Unable to hold back, I twist myself so that I rest against his side.

To my disbelief, he moves his arm so he can hold me closer.

There's a beat of silence.

Then I start to sing.

"_Time stood still for a while,_" I sing softly. "_Your hand was holding mine. The stars that shined in your eyes, don't let them go back…_" I close my eyes and think about when Mother sang this to me when I was younger, calming me as I carry on, "_Fly on you golden girl, and take on your fears. I'll be with you in your dreams, the world is darker than it seems…_"

My voice trails off, only for another to continue the song.

"_And I'll be waiting for the light, that guides us through the worst of nights,_" Link continues. I snap my head up in shock, surprised to hear him singing again after so many years of refusing once he had lost his family. "_And I'll be waiting for the sign, you're coming back, and you have found your path…_"

"_I know that you've seen the worst,_" we sing together. "_Your heart's been torn before. Those creatures won't let you go, so hang on to what you know. So sail on you golden girl,_ _and fight against those fears. I'll be with you in your dreams, of a world without a Queen…"_

We both fall silence, and I lose myself in the memory of watching Mother and Father dance and sing to this song in his Office—the last time that they laughed before the fire. Fuelled by the past, I take both of Link's hands and pull him onto his feet, resting my hands on his shoulders and gesture for him to do the same with my waist. We fall into a simple swaying mother, a soft smile tugging at our lips as we hum the melody again.

It isn't long before the song and dance is forgotten and we seem to lull into an embrace, content with holding each other close after so long apart.

Everything feels like it used to as I listen to his heartbeat against my ear, pulling away after a few moments when I know what I need to say. "I still don't feel like I deserve you after all that I've done to you and everyone else," I start, waving him off when he goes to hush me. "But I… I love you, Link. I can't ever change that…"

He smiles a little. "And I still don't feel like I deserve you either, but I love you nonetheless."

We both lean forwards at the same time.

The kiss is slow and hesitant at first, unsure of whether this sudden show of affection is right of not. Our minds have been corrupted with the poison of our past, and we have buried it for so long that we have only owned up to it now. Our lips barely brush before we are apart again, the doubt clouding our minds. Our bond has been greatly weakened, but it's far from broken.

He holds me closer, and my hands shift to clasp around the back of his neck—unconsciously falling into another kiss as we give up on our doubts and live in the moment. It's difficult to describe the mix of emotions flooding through me, but the prominent one is love—a pure feeling that hasn't and will never die so long as I live. My love fuelled my fight during the Goddess's Mission, and it's the one thing that's always kept me going in my darkest hours.

Mending what has been damaged will take time, strength, and love; but it's possible.

I'm ready to take it on, and I know Link is too.

After all, anything is a risk worth taking with the person you love at your side.

* * *

_~The End~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The song that Link and Zelda sing together during the ending sequence is called "Off to Sleep" by Couer De Pirate, and plays during the credits to Child of Light. Thank you to MiniJen for helping me with this.


End file.
